Painter Of The Wind - Of Ink And Song 5
by ObsGryph
Summary: The journeys of Yunbok and Jeonghyang
1. Chapter 1

_(013105.10K)_

**Prologue**

**2nd Dongji 1794**

_Well Beanie,_

_How time has flown! On and on like the waters of the rivers. Unending, unyielding. The new year is coming soon. May it herald better prospects for all._

_Yeon-rok is doing well. Whenever I see him, I can not not help but wonder I have a son in my dotage. My prayers to the sansin for a son were heard. If only they have the magnanimity too, to answer my pleadings for rain. But the heavens have decided otherwise and so, the land and the people continue to suffer. There is nothing more than I like than to resign this post for I feel I am not doing much good. The drought in Yeonpung has continued unabated. It has already been three years, people are desperate. Thousands are going hungry and many are dying from sickness. Whatever I put in in relief efforts are soaked up like water spilled on parched earth. I feel like I am bailing a leaky boat. To make matters worst, our old friend sent a servant to inspect the current situation and I believe he has it in for me. Ahh! I am already caught up between political adversaries, my immediate colleagues. Now comes this fellow with the smarmy eyes, asking questions all around. He thinks I am blind and deaf but I know what he is up to and there is nothing I can do. I should think our old friend would kick me out once he received a report from this servant. I suppose that will lift a burden from me._

_Enough of my lamentations. If my memory serves me right, your son should be approaching the age of maturity. You should be holding the ceremony for him soon. What name are you going to give him? I wish I can attend the joyous occasion. I know you said you are going to send him to a hyanggyo. I have a feeling I will be returning to Hanseong soon, I would so like to sponsor him at the school there. But I'm just being sentimental, dreaming of the impossible. That's how I am nowadays, wishing for unattainable goals. It is getting late and I can only write so much for the moment._

_Kim hyeong_

Holding the letter nearer the tunggyong, Yunbok read it again, frowning at the shaky lines near the end. It was as if the writer had wavered as he wrote the last words. Gently, he touched the written words. His old master was feeling his age. That and the heavy demands of his post. An appointment Hong-do should not have taken up in the first place. Why did he not simply asked to do the singular task of painting the four counties and had done?

He could only supposed the King thought Hong-do should do something on the side other than paint. Perhaps Hong-do would have done a good job if catastrophe had not struck the land. Little precipitation brought forth the dreaded drought that did not cease after the first year and continued for so long. He sighed and stared at the letter. What would the King do if he received an unfavourable report from the Chungcheong Wiyusa? Would he simply dismiss Hong-do? If the charges were serious, his old master would be heading for trouble. He heaved sighed again just as a pair of arms went around him.

"Trouble?" she said.

"I'm afraid so and there is nothing I can do," he handed her the letter. She kept her arms around him as she read. "I'm hoping that since our old friend favored him, he would deal with him kindly."

"You can ask master Park or old master Han to keep an eye on this. They would know the developments faster than anyone," she handed the letter back. "He will be fine," she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his back. "Next year."

"Next year," he nodded, carefully slotting the letter back into the envelope. "The time has come and yet ..,"

"Whatever happens, we have prepared. Let us treasure these few months left ," his warmth was a haven for her fears. A tiny chitter brought her attention to the hwaro and she quickly removed the teapot to pour out the hot tea into a cup. It began to cool rapidly as she blew on it gently. Taking a sip, she passed the cup to him. It was an extremely bitter brew but he said nothing and handed it back to her when it was half empty.

"As you say," he sighed as she finished the tea. "Whatever comes, let us weather the storm. Whither we stay or leave, the heavens will decide."

"As long as we stay together," she poured out another cup and handed it to him.

"Truly," he raised the cup in a toast.

* * *

**Saemal, Siheung**

'This is all we have, I beg you, take it!' ... 'Please, we have nothing left!" ... pain ... laughter ...

A scream left her throat, her arms flailed. Caught! She was caught! Frantically, she shoved blindly and sat up, staring wildly into the darkness. No laughing faces, no hands, no pain. Heart thudding madly, cold sweat trickling down her face, she panted as she tried to sort out her thoughts. A soft scrap to her left startled her and a light flared to life. Hands moved and the comforting glow from the tunggyong steadied her. The hands shifted the tunggyong nearer, casting shadows all around.

"This is the third night in a row you have the same nightmare, what's wrong?" he pushed the tunggyong nearer to her as if aware it would chase away the shadows haunting her.

"I don't know," shakily, she wiped away the sweat on her brow with a hand. "You should not waste the oil."

"You're not eating enough," he said worriedly, ignoring her comment on the oil and touched her face gently. "Stop giving your share to Jinjja, he will not go for want."

"I have no apettite and I don't want the food to go to waste," she slumped against him as he drew her into a hug.

"I will give you part of mine," he kept his voice light despite his anger with their circumstances.

"No," she shook her head, wishing she was somewhere else. Away.

"Everyone's share is already apportioned and yet you are giving yours away. For a frivolous reason. It is not right. You cannot go on like this so you will have a part of mine," he stated firmly as she continued to shake her head. "If you must think of our son, you must think of yourself and me too. What will we do wthout you?"

" ... I'm tired," she muttered, wishing she could just lie down and forget about everything, where she was, the situation they were in. Wishing she was elsewhere.

"You must eat or the nightmares will never stop. Your hunger is triggering them, if you have not realized it by now," he laid her on her bedding.

"I just want to ... forget," she turned her head away as he pulled up the quilt.

"Then do as I say and stop being so stubborn," he stroked her hair gently to lull her to sleep before turning to blow out the oil lamp. Silently, he got to his feet, went to the window and opened it. Outside, all was dark and still. His breath ballooned into a cloud as he stared at the moon and his fist clenched as he came to a resolution.

* * *

**Byeongjo, Hanseong**

The room was quiet despite the number of bodies seated around the table. Not a cough or a shuffle or a twitch even though those seated at the far end were feeling a slight chill for the braziers were not placed near enough for them to feel even a flicker of heat. It was as if everyone had been immobilize by a general malaise as they stared blankly at the table before them. The only minute sounds that could be heard was the flipping of paper now and then.

"This is the finalised itinerary?" Everyone jumped at the gruff voice. The official seated next to the minister at the head of the table startled as if he had been awakened from sleep and hastened to answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Have they made preparations for the river crossing?" fingers tapped slowly as they moved from one point to another on a page.

"Yes, sir. The foundation for the pavilion is already laid and it is expected to be ready before the end of Sohan," the official hurried to assure him. "The officers from the Jugyosa have also sent the specifications for the ships that will be used."

"Make sure there are enough detachments deployed around Noryangjin. Send more men if need to, I want that place secured tightly. There must be no mistake." With such a strong emphasis, how could the official not get the point?

"Yes, sir. Most of the troops are prepared, we will be ready," the official waited as the minister looked through the papers again. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"How many troops have been deployed for the Fortress Drill?"

"3, 700, sir. All of them will be the garrisoned .," the official stopped when the minster glanced at him. Was that not the number and detachment of soldiers stipulated before? He had checked and double checked. There was no mistake.

"There has been a slight change of plans," the minister said mildly as he turned a page.

"Sir?" the official waited with bated breath. A change of plans was always bad news for those on the receiving end at the bottom of the chain.

"His Majesty has just informed me that he wishes to muster troops from the southern provinces rather than use the existing garrisoned soldiers at Hwaseong and the surrounding districts for the military drill," the minister looked around the table as the rest of the officials stirred. Southern provinces? They looked at one another incredulously. To muster troops from the south at this late date spelled additional workloads.

"But I don't ..," the official fell silent as a hand gestured him to halt.

"His Majesty has various purposes in mustering troops from the south. Firstly, he has the outmost confidence in the Jangyongyeong so he feels this is the best opportunity to see how the southern troops will fare in the drill. Secondly, he wishes to reduce some of the provisioning burdens in the provinces that have suffered from drought these three years. Thirdly, this muster comes at the most unpropitious period for it means a winter march," the minister knew that was the foremost concern of the rest.

"Yes, sir," agreed the official as his mind leapt to the enormous logistics of keeping the mustered troops supplied. "It will be a ..."

"His Majesty wishes to test how well the army and respective administrations will respond in such a contingency," he smiled at the barely hidden consternation on the officials' faces. "If all goes well, his Majesty will accordingly bestow accolades where it is deserved."

What would happen if it were otherwise? Would their heads roll or would they be dismissed? A few pondered the prospect of exile should their efforts deemed lacking or worst, to be accused of dereliction of duty. Perhaps it would be best if they made sure all their affairs were in order. A cough interrupted the official whose train of thought mirrored that of his colleagues and he realised the minister was waiting for his response.

"Sir," he said as deferentially as he could. "Will not such an order impose difficulties on the sangmin? Asking them to ..."

"In times of war, would you have question such an order?" the minister stared at the official's bowed head, knowing it was not really the burdens of the commoners he was worried over. "We are fortunate not to experience another conflict but that does not mean we should be laxed. This is a good opportunity to test how well the civil and military departments, the officers, the people will respond to such a call. There will be no appealing against such an order," he said in warning, noting uncomfortable mulish faces down as he glanced around the table. "Carry out his Majesty's will or suffer the consequences."

"Yes, sir," the official bobbed his head, not certain he would be able to keep his post. The forthcoming procession was already a considerable burden, with the extra demand, the strain would be enormous. "How many are to be mustered from the southern provinces?"

"A thousand of the garrisoned troops at Hwaseong will take part in the drill. Muster 900 troops each from the province of Chungcheong, Jeolla and Gyeongsang. As both Jeolla and Gyeongsang are further away, the official forms must be finalised and messages despatched as soon as possible. The rest of the arrangements I leave to your own counsel. Hand out what needs to be done appropriately."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone rose to his feet and bowed as the minister left the room. Once they were sure he was gone, a hubbub of voices broke out.

* * *

**Seoheon, Yeonpung**

When the small troop of soldiers were spotted approaching the village, word spread swiftly. Hope rose only to be dispelled by the description. It was too small to be a relief effort. No animal drawn carts to speak of. When the troop headed for the Pungnakheon, those who were able, got themselves to the main office where they were prevented from entering by soldiers. Those out front queried the soldiers and only received vague replies. Would there be more relief efforts coming their way? They could only wait but most did not anticipate a swift lifting of their sufferings.

Within the Pungnakheon, an official unrolled a scroll as a man knelt on the floor.

_"By order of the King, Hyeongam Kim Hong-do, appointed in the year 1791, 22nd Daehan, to govern Yeonpung by his Majesty, is hereby relieved of his duties in lieu of reported abuses of his position. He is to be remanded by the Uigeumbu in Hanseong to assist with investigations regard the allegations."_

Hong-do bowed in acknowledgement. It had come, as he had expected. The official rolled up the scroll, handed it to his aide and gestured for him and the soldiers to wait outside.

"Am I not to be arrested?" Hong-do said with some surprise when the official reached down to help him to his feet.

"Not without giving you a chance to put your affairs in order," the official said. "There is no specific date for your remand so take some time to prepare. I expect someone will come by eventually with another edict to get you moving."

"Thank you," Hong-do said gratefully. "Are you taking over?"

"Only temporarily. I'm Kim In," the official said, looking about the room. "I will need all the information you can give me on the current situation in Yeonpung."

"It's as bad as the other districts," Hong-do sat down at Kim In's invitation, glad that at least someone amiable had been sent to relieve him. He had been thinking he would be hauled straight off without even a chance to prepare or say his farewells to the family. The air of competency about the young official gave some assurance to Hong-do. Perhaps this young man would be able to lift the burdens of the suffering people. With that in mind, he began to fill in the other man on the current crisis.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_byeongjo - military affairs department_

_hwaro - portable stove / brazier_

_Jangyongyeong - the defensive army created and controlled by Jeongjo_

_sansin - spirits of the mountain_

_Uigeumbu - supreme and investigation office_

_wiyusa - temporary post appointed to official to assist populance in times of natural disaster_


	2. Chapter 2

**5th Daehan 1794**

The wind blew softly, brushing daintily over the pristine snowscape and barely shook the barren branches of the trees as it wandered under and over. There were no bird calls, no croaks, or the shrills of crickets for none could stay or wander in such cold. All was silent. A series of echos rang faintly in the air as the wind travelled on and flowed into a clearing. Snow flew in the air as two figures whirled, their clothing as white as the surroundings. The sound of thwacking wood resounded again and again as the two struck their staffs against each other. Other than that, there was no other sound except the heavy puffing of breath that bloomed in white clouds. Back and forth they went until one of the figures upended the other in a close manuever.

"Ooommphh!" he fell on the ground with barely a thud for the snow cushioned his fall. His opponent grinned and stood panting just as heavily. "That is unfair, aboji," he groaned, certain that he had wrenched his neck. "You said you will not use any tricks."

"I made no promsies, did I? I only said I would try," Yunbok extended a hand which P'ado took. "You did well nevertheless."

"Next time I will make sure you promise," P'ado wriggled his shoulders and brushed away the snow that stuck to his back, removing his pungcha and shaking it to get rid of the snow. "My neck was nearly broken."

"Complaints, complaints. If you're so afraid of falling, bring a stack of beddings next time. I'll make sure to tip you gently onto them," Yunbok went over to the tree where they had left their jige and snowshoes, putting on his own. P'ado helped to steady the jige as he heaved it on before he turned to help him with his own. Their load of wood was not as much as they would get in the past years. They had to exercise care in the number of trees they cut down for this current season. An extremely dry year.

"I'm sure omoni will have plenty to say about that," P'ado grinned as he followed Yunbok. "And ajoshi will think of something "wonderful" for me to do." At that, Yunbok could not help but chuckled as he led the way down the trail. "Brrr, it's very cold," he continued, for some of the snow had slipped under his quilted jacket and melted. "Aboji, do you think the drought will end next year?"

"We have a cold winter this year. Thick heavy snow. Good signs," Yunbok waved at their surroundings. "Unlike the previous years where there was hardly any. The drought should end." Would they have a bountiful harvest next year? Would he be around to see it?

That would be good. P'ado thought over the lean times of the past years. There was so little grain to be had. With no rain, they had to rely heavily on the river. Much effort had gone intothe transportation of water but as the drought wore on for a second and a third year, the water level dropped considerably. There was just an extremely low trickle running along the creek, rendering paper processing even more difficult. Nowadays, water had to be rationed and used carefully. If aboji was right, they need only wait another few more months and there would be at least barley to eat. He hoped. And with the spring, his face lit up at that thought.

"Aboji, when will you hold the ceremony?" he asked eagerly. "They tested me with the rock and I managed to lift and throw it. My friends have been asking when they will be invited to the party."

"Spring at the most. It's not possible to hold it during winter," Yunbok kept the tremor out of his voice. "This is what, the tenth time you have been asking about it. Are you in a hurry?"

"Ah, well, no ...," P'ado trailed off. "I guess I'm just excited about it. Aboji, surely you were too," he wondered if he should even mentioned it as he remembered belatedly that Yunbok was disowned by his family for causing kenaboji's death. He was not told how, only that it had happened which was the reason why they had no contact with haraboji. Would not the family forgive aboji? He was sure it was an accident.

"I know," Yunbok sighed, comprehending his feelings. To be considered an adult, to have new responsibilities, a different standing in the eyes of others. Nothing would be as it was. Was it time? Should he wait? The capping ceremony need not necessarily be done at sixteen for it was up to the family's discretion to decide if the boy merit such an honour. It could even be held at age twenty but usually if a betrothal had been arranged, the boy would be formally passed into adulthood at sixteen. There was no such arrangement for P'ado. He could hold off the event if he wanted to but that would sorely disappoint the boy. Too, he had a promise to fulfill. A promise he could not break. P'ado's next words made him even more uneasy.

"You did say you have something to tell me about abonim. I have been wondering what it is," P'ado said wistfully.

"Yes, I did," Yunbok muttered as P'ado looked at his back in puzzlement at that apprehensive tone. What was aboji worried over? Was there something bad about abonim? He recalled the time when he was told about his father's death. Yes, that year when aboji and omoni had gone away without him. Aboji had spoken of him with much admiration for his bravery and regret for his own inability to bring him back home to acknowledge his son. How he had cried then but he understood such things could not be helped and he had made sure to pay reverence on ancestor days, trying his best to study diligently and live up to what his father would have expected of him. Why was aboji so apprehensive now? Did he deliberately not tell him some unpleasant facts about abonim?

He opened his mouth to query and stopped. Was it wise to ask about it? What if he did not like what he would learn? What would he do if abonim turned out to be a criminal? Was it better not to know? A criminal. His heart seemed to drop at that thought. Perhaps he was thinking too negatively. It might not even be that at all. Thoughts whirled in his head as they turned down a well-trodden path and followed it to the creek. A few workers from the paper mill were chipping away at the ice at the banks to get the water beneath. They called out when they saw them which they returned. They off loaded the wood they had gathered at the woodyard and set to breaking the logs into smaller pieces and stacking them up.

To wait or not to wait? Yes, no, yes, no. The axe seemed to chant with every stroke Yunbok gave as he split the logs. If he tell him now, how was he begin? How much should he say? Everything? All at once? Or a little by little? It was decided years ago, the promise made at Hak-sun's grave and now that the moment was upon him, he found himself at a lost. So preoccupied was he in his dilemma that he did not realise someone was calling him until his jacket was tugged. Startled, he looked to the side.

"Aboji," Pokkot looked at him in puzzlement and trepidation as she proffered a bowl of patjuk. What was he thinking of? There was a such fierce forbidding look on his face that she had been afraid of disturbing him but the bowl of patjuk would grow cold if she waited so she had plucked up her courage. She peered at him anxiously but he did not seem angry any more.

"Where is mine?" P'ado looked over from the wood stack as Yunbok accepted the bowl. "Give it here, I'm hungry."

"When are you never hungry?" she stuck a tongue out at P'ado cheekily but brought him his bowl. He gave her a mock growl as he put his face down to her but she batted him lightly on the forehead in return.

"That is rude, how can you treat oppa like that?" he held the bowl high to prevent it from slopping over as he tried to catch hold of her but anticipating his reaction, she skipped away out of range, made a face at him, grabbed the soban on the ground and quickly vanished. Grinning, he sipped at the bowl of patjuk and glanced at Yunbok curiously for he seemed not to have noticed the byplay and stood there, deep in thought as he drank his soup. "Aboji, is something wrong?"

A hail interrupted what Yunbok was about to say and they looked towards the source. A familiar figure waved to them from the midst of a small group entering the wood yard.

"What have we here?" Young-joon stamped up to them as the rest of the group continued on to the workyard, his grin flashing white from a tan face. "Patjuk! Where's my share?" he looked around hopefully, pulling at the jige he was carrying. He was a sight to behold, almost as rustic as they though not as thin.

"You're as bad as P'ado, always thinking of that stomach of yours," Yunbok shook his head ruefully.

"That's because we're one of a kind," Young-joon looped an arm around P'ado's shoulders. "Our minds need a constant flow of sumptuous meals to keep working, failing which, we are but simpletons."

"Aigoo, ajoshi, speak for yourself!" P'ado made a warding gesture as he finished his patjuk.

"I take that back, he's eating to fill out his shoes," Young-joon laughed as he shook P'ado who protested that the soup would spill. "He's going to be a fairly tall fellow!"

"True that," Yunbok smiled as he looked at the both of them, standing head to head. Before the end of the next year, he was sure P'ado would grow by another hand. He would have Hak-sun's build that was certain. "Since you're that hungry, let's go up to the house and see what else there is in the pot," he put down the axe he had been holding all the while and held out his hand for P'ado's bowl. "I'll be back later."

"Yes, aboji. Bring back a snack too," P'ado grinned as he handed over his empty bowl, knowing there would be no treats available but made that statement out of habit.

As they rounded the corner, Young-joon glanced at Yunbok. There was an air of disturbance hanging over his friend and he wondered what was it he wanted to discuss with him. Come to think of it, he looked sad too. Apprehension rose within. What was the dire news?

"Brother Han, I would ask a favor," Yunbok said as they walked into the workyard. "In fact, more than one," he stopped as Young-joon put down the load of mulberry branches beside the workers stripping away the bark of another pile that had been unloaded. "Come to the house."

At the house, after handing over the empty bowls to Jeong-hyang in the kitchen who promptly dished up another for Young-joon when she saw him. Despite his demur, she insisted he take it. It tasted slightly bitter but he drank it gratefully. There was nothing like hot soup on a cold winter day. After he was done, Yunbok led the way to the back room instead of inviting him to sit at the daecheong. It only made him more anxious.

"What is it?" he said softly once the door was closed and they had sat down, for he knew Yunbok did not wish their conversation to be overheard.

"The time has come for me to tell P'ado about his birth father," Yunbok stated simply.

"Now?" shock held Young-joon immobile. "I thought you are just going to do so at his coming of age ceremony in spring?"

"That's just it, I don't think it is a good idea. To tell him of his birth father will also require my telling him who I am," Yunbok heaved a sigh. And what I am but he did not say it aloud.

"Do you have to? Why not just say his father died doing his duty," Young-joon rubbed his hands on his thighs nervously as he thought of possible repercussions. "I don't know what he would think or react if he knew his father died trying to protect Jeong-hyang from a foreign spy and what he had done before. Then, there's .. well, that may not cause any impact. But surely .," he stopped uncertainly.

"No," Yunbok shook his head, "Hak-sun left him a letter. I do not know what is in it but I think it is best I tell him everything. That brings me to the favors I would ask of you. I would like to borrow a few horses from you. Secondly, would you hold the ceremony for him if I am not here."

"That's ...," Young-joon stared at Yunbok. Horses? If he was not there? "No, no," he grabbed hold of is friend's arm. "No, no, it won't turn out that way. No ..."

"Brother Han, I cannot predict how it will go. Therefore, I must make preparations," Yunbok said sombrely.

"Why now? Wait till spring, hold the ceremony yourself, you should see him take his place. Then, you tell him everything," Young-joon urged.

"That was my initial thought too but if the worst should happen, I must hamper his desire to get to any source of affirmation. Winter travel is difficult, especially more so with the current crisis. He will be stymied. At the most, master Park should be able to delay him," Yunbok did not think he had any choice. He had spent many days trying to plan what he could do.

"Until how long?" Young-joon toned down the bite in his voice for he did not think his friend's decision was a good one. "He will just pick up and go once spring arrives."

"True but it will give us time to do what we must."

"You will abandon him? Do you .," Young-joon said in bewilderment.

"No, we are not abandoning him but there is Pokkot to consider. The only safe place for her is with Dong-min so we will bring her there before we return. Whatever it is he would do, whatever trouble he might stir up, we will be here to face it. Although I am sure I should be the only one held accountable still, I cannot tell. When that time comes, brother Han, you must repudiate us." That would not sit well with Young-joon. Yunbok smiled sadly as red suffused his friend's face.

"No, I will not. I will not!" Young-joon said furiously. "What kind of friend am I to turn away to save my own skin?"

"There is your family, brother Han," Yunbok reminded gently. "You have to do so thus, because then, will you be able to help us take care of Pokkot."

Despair filled Young-joon as he clasped his hands to his head. He had forgotten about his own family. Would they be implicated too? He never quite understood what political trouble his friend was involved in years ago and had never asked. Did not dare to ask because he feared what he would learn. He only knew that if Yunbok's whereabouts was discovered, his friend would be hauled up to Hanseong. From his father's past comments, veiled as they were, it was not Jeongjo who was seeking Yunbok. Rather the King sought to protect his friend. The one who was looking for Yunbok was the Queen Dowager Jeong-sun. With his friend caught up between those two, no good would come out of it. Heads would roll.

"I am sorry, brother Han, to have brought you into such troubles," Yunbok said sadly as his friend continued to look vex. At that, Young-joon's face cleared.

"I don't regret knowing you, nor our friendship," Young-joon said firmly.

"Then, you must do as I asked," Yunbok said softly.

"Did it not occur to you that P'ado might not do what you fear?" Young-joon wondered if his friend had considered it. The boy loved his foster parents, he was sure of it. He would not do anything to bring harm to the people who raised him.

"I know but it is best to be ready for the worst. My measures might not even be needed," Yunbok said optimistically. Deep down, he hoped it was so but did not dare to hold on too tightly to it.

"When will you tell him?" Young-joon tried to think what preparations he should make of his own.

"Once master Park returns from this trip of his, which should be any day now."

"This is the wrong time for him to make a trip, isn't it? Peak season for paper making as it is. I know you said he has business," Young-joon wondered what was Yunbok keeping back.

"I am not sure, he only said he has to talk to an old friend. He does not tell me everything," Yunbok shook his head wryly for government matters were none of his concern.

"Then ..," Young-joon paused, turning over a thought. "I will like to be here when you tell him. To provide support. Who knows he would not come talk to me? That way, I can try to discern what he is thinking."

"If that is what you wish," Yunbok nodded though he did not think it would make any difference. However, since Young-joon evidently thought otherwise, he could not see why he could not humor his wishes to ease his anxieties. "I have better get back to the chores."

"Brother Seo," Young-joon reached out to give Yunbok's shoulder an encouraging shake as they got up, "take heart. It will not be as bad as you fear."

"I sincerely hope so," Yunbok smiled as they exited the back room.

Since his task at the paper mill was done, Young-joon made his way to Suk-kwon's house to clean up and change his clothes. As he untied his horse from the fence of the vegetable patch, the conversation whirled continuously in his head as he examined it from all plausible angles. He waved to Yunbok and called out to the others as he trotted down the path to the village. There was something he could not quite understand about his friend's concerns. He tried to put himself in P'ado's place. How would he react if he learnt how his father died?

Shock, certainly. Would he be angry that he had died in such a way? To protect the people who raised him? The situation was beyond their control, it was the spy who was the cause of his death so there was no reason to be angry with the foster parents. It was the spy too, who was responsible for the death of Pokkot's mother. Why should the boy be angered?

Next, his friend's identity. He did not see why it should concern P'ado very much. If he were apprised of the dangers, all the more he should be prudent and silent on the subject. He had known the boy since he was a babe and seen him grown up. There was nothing to show a wild character. Studious in his studies, sensible in his behaviour and cognition. Of course there was that prankish side of him but that was to be expected for a youth his age. Once he was capped, there would be less of that mischief. He would not do anything that would endanger the people who raised him. Of that, Young-joon was absolutely sure. Why was his friend so worried and feared the worst?

Was it that letter the birth father left behind? The contents unknown. P'ado's father was formerly a soldier, then a farmer cum undercover assassin. Assassin. Hak-sun was not even working for the King. Thus his killings were politically motivated, directed by unknown hands in Hanseong. Unscrupulous. How to deal with such a unplatable fact? The boy would be cut to the quick. How often had he spoken of his father with pride and respect? It would all be torn to shreds. He shook his head. No good would come from knowing this.

Hak-sun's secret job as an assassin connoted a whole new set of viables. What were his connections? Who were his superiors? Who did they work for? Who did they work for. His heart froze at that. How could he have fogotten? That incident with Kyoung-mi and the painting. His hands tightened on the reins. An impulse rose to turn back at once to the paper mill and to tell Yunbok to destroy that letter. He paused. No, his friend would have thought of it. If he had not destroy it initially, it was unlikely he would do so now at his exhortation.

Calm, he told himself. He would need to discuss it with his father. His friend was too honorable. If it were him, he would not keep the letter. However, his friend's sentiments was also understandable. Someone had died on their behalf, even if his last wish proved detrimental to themselves, it would be shameful to forsake it.

_Brother Seo, may the heavens grant you their grace, _he muttered a prayer under his breath._ Come what may I will do everything I can to help. I will not let you fall._


	3. Chapter 3

**8th Dongji 1794**

The clouds hung heavy around his face as he walked up the path. Despite the three jackets he was wearing and the thick quilted winter coat, he shivered. Cold, it was so cold and yet he welcomed it. A cold winter with heavy snow. Truly welcomed for it meant there would be no drought next year. Harvest would be good. His chest seemed to shrivel as he drew breath. Ah, but he was getting old. He clapped his cloth wrapped hands to get some warmth and blew on them. Soon, he would be home. Anticipating happy faces and a hot meal, he picked up his pace. Familiar smells wafted to his nose as he neared the workyard. But where was everyone? He surveyed the empty workyard thoughtfully.

Muffled calls came to his ears and he followed the noise. It was coming from the creek. What was everyone doing? Pots left boiling on the fires, tasks left unattended. Really! The moment he turned his back, everything was in shambles. No one noticed his presence as he sidled up behind those standing at the top of the path. Curiously, he peered over their shoulders to see two men having a bout below. The onlookers shouted encouragingly, urging the fighters on. He squinted for the glare of the sun on the snow made it difficult to make out who was who.

That rascal! His eyebrows shot up as he recognized P'ado. Who was his opponent? It was not Yunbok. Ah! It was Seong-cheol, Bong-chol's son. Was it a friendly or serious bout? It was one-sided for Seong-cheol was trying too hard to land punches on P'ado who skipped and dodged nimbly out of the way. At the rate Seong-cheol was going, he would not last long for he was panting heavily. Where was Yunbok? He cast his eye around the spectators. Not among them. Neither was Bong-chol. Did those two took the opportunity to have this friendly while their fathers were away?

Laughter and groans rose, he peered once more over the shoulder of the man nearest to him. Seong-cheol had tripped and evidently could not carry on any longer. A grinning P'ado offered his hand which Seong-cheol accepted. The man whose shoulder he was peering over turned and jumped when he saw who was standing behind him.

"Having fun?" Suk-kwon beetled his brows fiercely at Chang-sun, looking like a disgruntled bear awoken from its hibernation for snow speckled his brows and beard.

"Ahhh ... ha .. ha...," Chang-sun laughed lamely, raised his hands in a warding gesture and scooted hurriedly back to the workyard. The rest, having similarly noticed Suk-kwon's presence, hurried to do likewise. Some hunching over as if they were expecting a lash over their shoulders. Below, the hurried exodus alerted the young men and they squinted up at the path to see who was there. The men's reaction was already a clue who it could be and they exchanged wry grins before arranging their faces into a more suitable apologetic facade.

"Well?" Suk-kwon demanded as the two young combatants finally dawdled their way up to him.

"Eh ... we were .. exchanging .. er ... views," P'ado offered sheepishly, nudging Seong-cheol who nodded vigorously, a calf-eyed look in his eyes. His untied pungcha slipped down over his face with the movement.

"I expect better from you, Seong-cheol, being the elder," Suk-kwon said severely, knowing the two were really settling an argument. One of many they usually had. "And since you were exchanging views, I expect a nice establishment over there," he thumbed at the wood pile over his shoulder, "before the end of the day."

"I was ..," Seong-cheol began when P'ado kicked him.

"Of course, ajoshi, certainly," he said and hurriedly pulled Seong-cheol after him before he could start whining as he was wont to do.

Snorting under his breath which ballooned a heavy cloud, Suk-kwon left the two to it and made his way over to Yunbok's house, calling aloud as he entered the courtyard. A small figure by the chicken coop looked up and ran over.

"Ajoshi, you're back!"

"How's my little flower blooming?" Suk-kwon grinned, crouching down to tap Pokkot's nose playfully. "Here," he handed her a butterfly pendant with multi-coloured tassels he removed from his coat.

"It's beautiful, ajoshi!" she set down the basket and fingered the pendant with wonder. As Suk-kwon watched her, a pang hit him. Dressed warmly in thick quilted clothes, all he could see of her were her eyes and they were too much like Yunbok's. It gave him a doorway through which to glimpse how Yunbok must have looked like then though he kept insisting he failed to see the resemblance despite the persistent remarks on it from the others.

"Where is aboji?" he said although he could guess where Yunbok was.

"He went to harvest mulberry branches early this morning. Omoni's in the kitchen. Oh, I'm supposed to look for eggs," Pokkot clapped a hand to her mouth and looked back at the chicken coop where the birds were huddled up amidst the straw like so many lumps of feathers. "Omoni's waiting for them," she tried to stuff the pendant into her sleeve.

"I'll get them, why don't you keep that in your room?" Suk-kwon took the basket from her as she nodded in agreement and skipped off to the room next to the kitchen. Eggs, he mused. With food rationing, would the hens be laying? He peered at the bottom of the chicken coop and unlatched the gate before groping gently under warm bodies, ignoring the pecks as the hens took umbrage at the disturbance. He was rewarded with three small brown eggs. Humming cheerfully under his breath, he picked up the bsaket and made his way to the kitchen, calling out before he stepped through the door.

"I heard you first time. Did you have a good trip?" Jeong-hyang smiled in welcome as she looked up from the boiling gamasot.

"It was a good one," he handed her the eggs, not inclined to speak of the soldiers, the camps, the sickness and corpses he encountered along his journey. "Anything happened while I was away?"

"Thankfully it's all quiet. Where it matters," deftly, she broke the eggs into the gamasot and stirred to mix them up thoroughly with the tojangguk.

"That is good. Here, a little something I bought," he rummaged in his pack and came up with a small jar. "It's supposedly one of the best jeotgal available, according to the pedlar," he said as she opened the jar to examine the contents. Salted shellfish. "Managed to bring him down to thirteen nyang."

"What was he asking for initially," she covered the jar carefully. It would greatly enhance the meals for the rest of winter.

"Would you believe it, he was asking for thirty! Daylight robbery for such a small jar!" he grumbled.

"Master Park, you can bargain the shoes off a beggar," she smiled, not at all surprised at the high price. Such as it was when grain was scarce and demand was higher for other foodstuffs.

"Aigoo! A beggar would have more sense of preservation than a peddlar!" he snorted. "I'll see you later," he nodded to her before making his way to his house.

Once there, he made for the back room and locked the door. Opening his pack, he removed a large wrapped package and opened it to reveal a suit of clothes and various small pouches. The pouches were emptied of their contents and checked for damage. Satisfied they were not marred in any way, he tied up the package again and put it away in the secret compartment near the bandaji. All was in order. He sat back and mused for a while, frowning. Heaving a sigh, he put away his gat and coat before changing into a work jacket and baeja.

As he stepped into the workyard, he eyed the industry of the workers. As it was late afternoon, the mulberry gathering work was already completed. All that was left was the processing so most of the workers were in the workyard. All the heads were down, diligently eyeballing the task before them. He headed for the area where mulberry branches were broken down into fibres. Picking up a few fibres, he rubbed them between his fingers, examining them closely as the workers watched anxiously.

Coming to a decision, he murmured an order before he roved to the other work stations. His action was noted but roused no surprise. More orders were given out and the workers began to pick up their pace. Those at the vats began to remove the boiling fibres, laying them out to cool before dumping them into sacks. These were brought to the mullebanga where they were hauled rapidly up and down into the water for a quick cleansing. A difficult task for the amount of water was much lesser than usual but the workers tried their best to clear out the impurities. The strenuous work left them warm and perspiring in the cold.

At the workyard, the vats were emptied, washed and turned over to dry. The fires were left to burn out to provide some warmth. The rest of the paper processing continued unabated. His survey completed, Suk-kwon turned into the woodyard where the two youngsters were busy stocking up the wood and was not surprised to see a contrary scene. P'ado was hard at work while Seong-Cheol was moving at a snail's pace as he picked up the split logs like an old man as he shuffled to and fro. However, he hastened his pace when he saw Suk-kwon. Annoyed, the older man contemplated setting him to cleaning out the outhouse.

P'ado tried to keep a straight face. He knew that look of Suk-kwon's; Seong-cheol was heading for trouble. He tried to catch his friend's eye but could not as he was bending up and down so fast in stacking the wood that it was a wonder he was not suffering from dizzy spells. A little too late, since it was obvious ajoshi was not fooled. What would it be? Clean the outhouse? Empty the jar of the outhouse? Wash all the pots? Fill all the water jars? Sharpen all the axes? Fill a quota of fibres? Visions whirled through his head, only to vanish when a small group of workers tramped up from the path. Ah! Aboji had returned. Tempted though he was to call, he remained silent and continued with his chopping of wood.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Yunbok stopped to exchange a few words with Suk-kwon. Nowadays, there was a shadow hanging about aboji's eyes. Something was vexing him and he was certain he knew what it was. Half of him wanted to tell aboji to forget about telling him about his birth father, the other hankered to know. Would there be trouble if he knew? Perhaps that was why aboji was worried. But what kind of trouble? All his fears and speculation rose up once more before him.

He paused to take a breather as the workers off load the wood, staring after Yunbok who walked away with a distracted air after depositing his. Suk-kwon went down to the creek to check on the cleansing. Trouble indeed. Just a little or very big? Perhaps the truth would make him angry. What would he do if he was angry? Perhaps he would come here to the woodyard and take out his anger on the logs. That was what aboji had advised and he had done it on a few occasions so he would not harbor anger with those he did not agree with. It did feel good but painful.

Perhaps he would even run away? Where would he go? To immo? Ajoshi Im or ajoshi Heo? They were the only three people he knew outside of this village. Of course there was ajoshi Han. He tried to imagine himself feeling so angry he would run off elsewhere but failed. It was hard to visualise himself desiring to be elsewhere when he had a happy home, parents who loved him, sister, ajoshi. He fingered the cloth headband around his head, feeling the braid with the black jebiburidaenggi dangling behind. In just a few months, he would be an adult, he would have another name, he would be issued his hopae and he would attend a hyanggyo. Aboji insisted he should go although he did not want to. Was it important? Perhaps it was his birth-father's wish? He sighed as Seong-cheol looked at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. You have better get those stacked by the time ajoshi comes back," P'ado nodded to the piles of wood on the ground. "Otherwise, he's going to think of extra chores for you to do, like the outhouse," he grinned evily at Seong-cheol who made a face.

"Ah, what's new? I've sent there so many times I can call it my second home!" Seong-cheol laughed flippantly.

"Really? You can clean it out before you go home today," came the dreaded booming voice. Unnnoticed by either youngster, Suk-kwon had ascended the path to hear the last sentences.

P'ado wanted to laugh uproariously at the dumbfounded look on Seong-cheol's face but did not. Neither did his friend say anything further but accepted his fate sadly. Ill luck that ajoshi should return to hear what he said. But his friend was asking for it, slacking when he should not. If he continued the way he was doing, perhaps ajoshi would refuse to have him at the paper mill, he had overheard him say so to aboji once.

As he worked away, he wondered if he should talk to ajoshi. For certain, ajoshi would know all there was to know about his birth father and perhaps he could prepare him for whatever aboji would reveal. Would ajoshi tell him anything now? He had persistently refused to whenever he raised the questions over the last few years, citing that the time was not right. Now was the right time, was it not? He split the last of the logs and helped to stack the wood, after which, taking pity on Seong-cheol who had the most woebegone expression on his face, helped to clean out the outhouse even as the sun drew its rays down below the horizon. The workyard grew silent and Seong-cheol finally could leave once the outhouse was cleaned, thanking him for his help. He waved as he disappeared down the path to the village.

Knowing he would reek, he cleaned himself up thoroughly before sitting down for dinner in the front room. Yunbok and Suk-kwon had already started on theirs; tojangguk and chapchae that had freshwater clams instead of meat. Oh, for a bite of bap! It was not possible to have it daily. Only once a week could they have it. It was two to three times a week in the second year of the drought with the additional ration dole from the government granaries but it became harder to raise the grain. All the efforts in the current year had been to ensure there were enough to share out among the villagers from their concentrated efforts on a few fields. No money crop for the last two years but they had not had to dig in deep into their coffers. Most of the time, they make do with other available food from their own vegetable patch, dried seafood and the fowls.

He ate hungrily, made faces at Pokkot when she brought in some jeonggwa whereupon she deliberately brought it back to the kitchen. He waved his chopsticks at her in warning and scowled. Where did she think she could go with it?

"Such ferocity should be reserved for the battlefield," laughed Suk-kwon when he craned his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Not against little girls."

"Stop picking on her, do," Yunbok murmured.

"Aboji, I'm not picking on her, it's the other way round," P'ado said defensively just as Jeong-hyang came in with Pokkot in tow.

"Here," she placed the dish of jeonggwa on the soban as Pokkot stuck out her tongue at him behind Jeong-hyang.

"Oppa always fibs," she declared as she sat down with the older woman.

"Aigoo! When did I ever tell lies?" P'ado protested.

"You told me yesterday to look in the bough of the jujube tree for a surprise but I saw nothing!"

"P'ado, you didn't trick her into climbing the tree did you," Jeong-hyang said disapprovingly as P'ado tried to keep his face straight.

"Too juvenile for words, I think he should not have the ceremony next year. Not until he grows a beard as long as my hand," Suk-kwon held up his hand and wagged it.

"It's just a harmless trick," P'ado said lamely, knowing Suk-kwon was right. He was getting too old for such nonsense. "I'm sorry," he said to Pokkot who stared at him in surprise.

"On the other hand, Pokkot should know better than to climb trees," Yunbok said in mild censure to the girl who looked abash.

"Yes, aboji," she said softly, hugging Jeong-hyang's arm as she peeped at Yunbok. Was he angry? There was only curiosity in the dish of candy, he was not looking her way.

"So how was the trip?" Yunbok sampled the jeonggwa: just a little on the bland side.

"Cold. Hard to slog through thick snow sometimes but everything went off without a hitch. It is confirmed the King will go to Hwaseong with Lady Hyegyong to commemorate the sixty-first birthday of the late Prince Sado," Suk-kwon said as he finished his soup.

"A procession then," Yunbok nodded. "Sixty-first?" That was an odd date. Was it not usually a big celebration on the sixtieth?

"Prince Sado's tomb was not completed in time last year so he must have decided to switch the celebrations to this year to coincide with his inspection of the fortress," Suk-kwon popped a candy into his mouth. "Then there's the Queen Dowager's fifty-first birthday as well."

"I presumed all is going well with the fortress construction?" Yunbok ignored the bit on Jeong-sun's birthday. What did he care about that tigress?

"It will be a city to rival Hanseong, surpass it even," Suk-kwon waved his arms to emphasize his point. "A well fortified fortress. Most of the existing reservoirs are being repaired and new ones are being contructed. The commercial centers are already flourishing and so is the daeyu dunjeon. Self-sufficient, it will be able to withstand any long sieges if it comes to that."

"When will the King visit Hwaseong, ajoshi?" P'ado tried to imagine a royal procession but was unable to. Perhaps it was akin to the type of procession he saw once when the new magistrate took over Uiryeong but on a much grander scale.

"The beginning of spring."

"I wish I can see it, it will be an event to remember! Wouldn't it aboji?" P'ado said eagerly, wishing there was a chance they could view it. Would it be possible?

"Indeed," Yunbok said noncommittally. "But we can't really make a special trip over there as you very well know," he smiled as P'ado looked disappointed before Suk-kwon coughed and caught his eye.

With the slightest twitch, his eyes narrowed when the older man merely gazed meaningfully at him. "There are many chores to do," he said abruptly, "finish the jeonggwa, P'ado and turn in. It's best to have an early night."

"But ..," P'ado said in puzzlement and stared after Yunbok as he got up and went to the back room. What was wrong? He could not catch the expression on Jeong-hyang's face but he could see she was suddenly tensed as she lifted the dish of jeonggwa and gave it to him. Did she and Pokkot not want some of it?

"We have ours in the kitchen," she said, anticipating his question as he opened his mouth. She chevied Pokkot to collect some of the dishes as she lifted the soban and vanished into the kitchen. Suk-kwon got up and left, leaving him all alone. Hurriedly, he finished the jeonggwa and carried the bowl to the kitchen.

"Omoni, is there a problem?" he said as he handed the bowl to Pokkot. Jeong-hyang bustled about in the clean up.

"Why do you think that?" she said without looking at him. He was sure it was because she did not him to read whatever it was on her face.

"Aboji's acting kind of weird. All tensed up and what's all that about having an early night? We don't go to bed so early," he wondered if she would answer him with something tangible. "Omoni?" he said, troubled as she stopped what she was doing to stare at the wall before her. Pokkot looked to him and Jeong-hyang curiously as she washed the dishes.

"It's not for me to say, P'adoa," she shook her head and turned to him. Were those tears in her eyes? Why? He looked at her bewildered as she approached to cup his face in her hands. "Will you promise me one thing, P'adoa?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever aboji has to say, listen with an open heart. And always remember that we both love you very much, no matter what happens."

"What will happen, omoni?" he said, bewildered and frightened. Why was she making it sound like he would not be seeing them soon. Was it because of his birth father? "Are the two of you going somewhere? Are you leaving me? If my birth father is the cause, then I don't want to know. I don't want to know!" Pokkot stopped to stare at the panicked tone in his voice, troubled by the scene.

"Hyangya, what are you doing?" came an angry voice. Yunbok stood at the kitchen door, annoyance in his eyes. P'ado looked to one and the other as they stared at each other. "Go and have your dinner. No more of this nonsense," he sighed and turned away. "P'adoa, turn in."

"Aboji," P'ado called but Yunbok ignored him and he turned back to find Jeong-hyang busy with the dinner for herself and Pokkot. That set look on her face meant she would tell him no more so he made his way to Suk-kwon's house. What was going on? He fumed worriedly as he took his bedding and spread it out in the daecheong. More than ever, he felt he should tell Yunbok he did not want to know anything about his birth father. Knowing he was a soldier, then a farmer was good enough. He had no memory of his birth mother, it was just vague impressions whenever he thought of her but he knew

she died of starvation. There was a drought back then and there was no food, she had given him all she had and was found just before she died. Every year, on Chuseok, he would go to her tomb to pay his respects. That was all he needed to know. All he wanted to know. He punched his bedding as he laid down but he could not sleep.

Truly? That was all he wanted? Omoni sounded so fearful. Why did she say those words? Did they fear he would do something? There must be some secret, a bad one. What was his birth father? Was he really just a simple farmer? He sat up and looked towards the back room. Ajoshi was awake of course, it was too early to turn in. He got up and went to the door and hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he called softly and was bidden to enter. Suk-kwon put aside the book he was reading when he saw the boy's anxious face.

"Ajoshi, omoni said something to me earlier ...," he pleated the cloth of his baji nervously as he sat down.

"What did she say?" Suk-kwon said when he stopped. The boy was upset, he could see that.

"Ajoshi, what is aboji planning? Are they going away after telling me about my birth father? Why do they want to do that? Did my birth father do something bad? Are they afraid I will do something hurtful? Why do they think that?" the questions tumbled out, almost in a jumble from his mouth as he fought to voice them.

"I'm afraid it is not my place to tell you, P'adoa," Suk-kwon put up a hand as frustration flashed in the boy's eyes. "I can only tell you, your birth father was no ordinary man," he knew the boy would be coming up with his own conjectures, wild ideas and he would have to try to guide him through a more controlled course.

"Not an ordinary man?" What did ajoshi mean by that?

"Neither is aboji. P'adoa," Suk-kwon decided he would have to reveal a little more about Yunbok just to temper the boy's disquiet. "Wait, just listen," he said as P'ado opened his mouth and lowered his voice. "Your aboji was once a court official." P'ado's eyes widened at that. "I will not tell you everything because that is his story to tell. All I can say is that his life is at stake should any member of the royal court knows where he is."

Aboji was a court official? P'ado tried to absorb that bit of startling news. It was hard to take in. Were they afraid he would reveal his whereabouts?

"Why didn't..," he burst out and shut up abashed when Suk-kwon shushed him. "Why didn't aboji just say so?" he whispered.

"Because you are not ready. What is the point of burdening you with such a matter?" Suk-kwon watched the boy's reactions carefully.

"Why now then? Is there some connection to my birth father?" P'ado felt it must be so, he understood now his parents' worries.

"Yes. I can tell you no more, the rest I leave to your aboji."

P'ado felt a whole new vista opened up before him. Unknown and dangerous. If he was indiscreet, he was certain something terrible would befall aboji. What was he to do now? Did he still want to know about his birth father?

"Ajoshi, I have been thinking I ought not to know about my birth father," he said slowly. "I think ... it is better just to know what has already been told me."

"I doubt that will be enough. Right now, you are fearful for your parents' safety and do not wish to cast them into trouble because of the information that awaits. But you will always wonder about it and there will be dissatisfaction," Suk-kwon understood what the boy was feeling but it was only the shock of knowing the dangers to Yunbok that was impelling it. "You have to know about your birth father. You must know who he is, what he is. How else can you honor him?"

"Then he was a honorable man?" there was relief in P'ado's voice.

"That he was, you were thinking otherwise?" Suk-kwon smiled as P'ado nodded. "I do not blame you for thinking so since your parents and I have been evading this issue. That should ease your mind to

be able to sleep tonight, won't it?"

"Yes, it does, ajoshi," P'ado nodded. "I will wait patiently for aboji to tell me the rest."

"Be off with you. I have work to do," Suk-kwon nodded to the ledgers beside him. "Make sure all the doors are locked."

"Yes, ajoshi," P'ado grinned and left the room with a much lighter heart.

The boy ought to be more settled with what had been told him. Hopefully, it was enough. Judging from his positive responses, he most likely would not react adversely when told how Hak-sun died. But if

Yunbok chose to tell him the truth about himself and Hak-sun's role as an assassin, he would not be able to predict what he might do. Would he repudiate the people who had raised him? Then, there was the letter Hak-sun left behind for him. Unpredictable viables. Sighing, he picked up a ledger and worked on it. He had a few hours to go.

The candle flickered but she just sat and stared at it, needlework forgotten in her lap. Visions rolled before her eyes; the past, the future. How long she sat there in a daze, she had no idea until the flame of the candle puffed out as the wick bent so far down it hit the melted wax. Startled, she blinked in the darkness, her eyes adjusting rapidly. She looked at the rolled up figure to her left but knew he was not sleeping. Putting aside the needlework, she got up quietly. He turned as she lifted the quilt and slided in beside him, his warmth was a balm after the chill in the room. They held on to each other but said nothing, thinking their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking earlier," she said finally.

"It's done, no point lamenting over it," he said soothingly, knowing her fears had overwhelmed her at that moment.

"Do you have to go?" she felt his thin frame with a pang. She herself was not any better, she knew, still he had it harder than her with the daily chores.

"How can I say no?" he caught her wandering hand. The last thing he needed was for her to start feeling whether his ribs were showing. He knew they were and so were hers. They already had a mild discussion over the sharing of food, he did not want another one. "You are coming with me, of course."

"You can't leave me behind," she declared adamantly. "I don't think it will be anything like the last time, do you?"

"I don't think so. I suppose we will leave Pokkot ... and P'ado with Ae-young."

"I guess," she freed her hand to touch his face, afraid.

"You are a goose," he turned to her. "A silly goose."

"That makes the two of us, doesn't it?"

"Shall we take flight?" he laughed when she pinched him and stopped when a soft cough sounded outside the door. "I guess it's third watch."

She sat up to light the tunggyong as he got up to open the door leading to the porch.

"Brrr ... it's c.. ...colder than ice itsss ...self, I'm sure," Suk-kwon shivered, puffing heavily, teeth chattering as he sat down. Quickly, Yunbok drapped a quilt around him as Jeong-hyang brought over the brazier nearer to the older man and put in more charcoal. "Aren't you cold?" he looked at the two of them.

"Ah, well, we were covered up but now that you mentioned it," Yunbok held his hands over the brazier as Jeong-hyang brought over her own quilt and drapped it over them as she sat down beside him. "What is it this time?"

"The King wants a uigwe of events of the visit. Talented painters are appointed to provide illustrations for this task," Suk-kwon rubbed his hands and blew on them.

"How do I fit in? It's not possible for me to walk around out there, brandishing paper, brush and paint," Yunbok scoffed as Jeong-hyang huddled closer to clasp him around the waist.

"Aigoo, do you think our master's wits are addled? Of course you're not going about so," as warmth permeated him finally, Suk-kwon heaved a sigh. "Listen, a Fortress Drill will be held at Hwaseong. Originally, the garrisoned fortress troops were slated for this military exercise but the King has ordered 2, 700 troop levies from the southern provinces. You, will be one of them."

"Hahaha, you're joking!" Yunbok stifled his outburst hurriedly. It could not be true, he felt.

"I'm afraid not," Suk-kwon ignored Yunbok's disbelief. "You will be one of the detachments called up from Gyeongsang province and will report to military headquarters in Hanseong."

"Hanseong! Are you mad? I'll be recognized!" shock held Yunbok immobile. "You're asking me to deliver myself into their hands?"

"Really, it's been years. What, eighteen years since any of your colleagues last saw you. You were young and looked very much different from what you are now," Suk-kwon knew the news was unwelcome and could not blame Yunbok for his reaction. "No one is expecting you to wear a military uniform or even daring to return to Hanseong."

It sounded so plausible Yunbok decided to humor him, still certain that he was having a joke a his expense.

"All right, say I do as requested...ordered. How am I suppose to accomplish my task?"

"You won't be taking part in the Fortress Drill of course. You will be part of the troops under my command," Suk-kwon grinned at Yunbok's astonishment. "Our job is to aid one of the painters as he goes about his task."

"I don't suppose it's someone I know," suspicion hit Yunbok.

"Indeed, your old master. You are to aid him secretly," Suk-kwon nodded as Yunbok sighed, accepting that the proposed task was no jesting matter. "Security will be very tight and movements will be monitored so to make it easier for the painters, they have to be escorted."

"It's ridiculous," Yunbok objected. "All they have to do is check everyone who goes near Danwon or whoever accompanies him."

"It can be done," Suk-kwon said firmly. "Because once we get to Hanseong, our identity will be fluid. You don't have to understand how we will make the arrangements but we will know if she attempts to detain anyone. Listen," he said when Yunbok looked unconvinced. "She has to be absolutely sure if she intends to arrest anyone. If she makes a mistake, she undermines herself. His majesty has ruled firmly for so long now, she cannot afford to make an error."

"It's too much trouble just to get a renegade painter, isn't it?"

"This is a very important occasion for the King. You know how filial he is towards his parents," Suk-kwon chided. "It is difficult to have parents reaching the age of sixty. He wants the best there is with this being Lady Hyegyong's sixty-first birthday. Had Prince Sado lived, it would have been an even grander occcasion. There is every chance you will be in and out without anyone the wiser. The troops under my command are all my men. They will look out for you."

"How long am I to stay around Hanseong?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea," said Suk-kwon apologetically and huffed when Yunbok stared at him. "Well I'm not a painter, how am I suppose to know what kind of painting task our master has set?"

"What about .," Yunbok began as he wondered where he was going to put Jeong-hyang if he was running about with a military troop but Suk-kwon anticipated him.

"It will be difficult for her to accompany you but she can go part of the way with you and sojourn at Siheung. The arrangements are already made."

"She can't stay there alone," Yunbok protested.

"No. She will not be unescorted, Young-joon has volunteered himself for this task."

"Young-joon?!" His friend had volunteered? He was putting himself out but Yunbok supposed his friend was anxious and wanted to do what he could to help. "There's one other thing. I have intended to tell P'ado everything after your return."

"Why, particularly, at this time?"

"I was thinking the winter season will make it difficult for him to get anywhere. Moreover, with the current crisis, travel is hampered by all the checkpoints. I had planned to make a journey to Anseong to leave Pokkot with Dong-min."

"And I will be here to hold him. I see," Suk-kwon could not fault the plan. "Everything you said, does that include what you are?"

"Yes," Yunbok nodded. "Is there a problem?" he asked as Suk-kwon frowned.

"No but it will be too much to take. Since I will not be here to hold him down, I prefer that you tell him that point after your task is done."

"But why do you think he will accept the other points without an adverse reaction?"

"For one, he has a stolid realistic outlook both in character and foundation. Secondly, I already gauged his response earlier. He was very upset with whatever Hyangya told him earlier," he eyed an anxious and gulit stricken Jeong-hyang. "So I told him his father was a honorable man, that you were once a court official and that your life is in danger should anyone from Hanseong know of your whereabouts to prevent any more wild guesses and anxieties on his part. He told me it is better not to know anything more about his birth father. He is worried for you."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he will not feel resentment. His father was so close to reuniting with him and it was taken away," Yunbok allowed himself a small glimmer of hope.

"This is all conjectures, we still have no idea how he will truly respond," Jeong-hyang put in, unable to hold back any longer. "I have always wanted to say so but I think you are over reacting and thinking too much. Can't you just sit back and see what happens?"

"I...," Yunbok could not see how he could possibly do that.

"You have this terrible tendency to think the worst of everything," she continued, "and you're taking me along with you. We have been going over this matter through the years. Just this once, loosen the reins."

"She is right you know," Suk-kwon agreed as Yunbok sighed. "We will have to leave soon. I will be closing down the paper mill tomorrow and have all the unfinish processing completed. We are not getting as much mulberry due to the drought and some of the trees are adversely affected. The fibre are too brittle."

"Will you be compensating for the short fall this year?"

"Unfortunately, no," Suk-kwon said regretfully. "They will only get paid for the working days, they will understand. They can spend the rest of the time in cajolling up better winter vegetable sprouts. When do you intend to tell him?"

"When you have finalized everything," Yunbok reflected once more on the plans he had made. With the recent news, the situation had changed. "I am thinking that since we will be going elsewhere, we might as well bring the children."

"You want to bring him where he wants to go once he reads the letter," Jeong-hyang said at once, guessing what was on his mind.

"Yes, I am sure Hak-sun left some stipulations for him. We can bring him part of the way ...," he hesitated, "but then, if his destination is different. Will she be staying at a jumak in Siheung?"

"No. Young-joon said arrangements have been made to have Jeong-hyang stay with Kyoung-mi."

"What? Kyoung-mi?" Yunbok and Jeong-hyang exclaimed in unison.

"You know she married the young scion of Sohn?" Suk-kwon reminded them and they nodded. "They shifted to Siheung from Gyeonggi a year ago because the family want to set up a textile branch in the city."

"That's providence," Yunbok laughed.

"It will be good to see Kyoung-mi," Jeong-hyang smiled.

"Indeed," Suk-kwon nodded. "You are both cousins to her so there will be no problems. Once Hyangya is settled, Young-joon can accompany P'ado to wherever he needs to go."

"I'm afraid of where it is he has to go," Yunbok rubbed his eyes wearily, his head felt as if it might split with all the scenarios he was coming up with.

"If it is Hanseong. We will see what we can do," Suk-kwon rubbed his hands once more before getting up. "That's all there is for the moment. I'll let you know when everything is ready."

Yunbok saw him to the door and stood outside for a while to make sure the older man reached his house before he returned to the back room, making sure the pangchang totally covered the door. By then, he was chilled to the bone by the cold. Shivering, he returned to his bedding and was grateful when Jeong-hyang drew the quilt around themselves, took his hands into her own to rub and warm them.

"Have I been very foolish?" he said as his shivers died away, staring at the red embers in the brazier.

"It's not just you. Better to prepare for the worst than to be devastated when it strikes, that's what we always think," she snuggled against him musingly. "But both of us have been brooding too much over it these few months. It's showing in you, in me, and that is stressing him because he can sense our anxieties."

"So much for cherishing these so called last few remaining months," he snorted, "when all we do is make him unhappy. So, have you decided yet? If he repudiates us, where do you want to go?"

"I am thinking, maybe near Anseong?"

"It's too near the capital," he shook his head.

"That's true. I don't want to go north however, the winters are harsher in the northern provinces and I don't think Pokkot will like that either."

"South? Near the sea? Jeolla-do? Jeju?" his eyes took on a faraway look. "Do you remember that sunset?"

"That will be nice, to enjoy the rising and the setting of the sun everyday across the ocean. Even if there is famine, it is easier to acquire provisions as there is the sea to sustain us," she nodded. "I wish you're not so certain he will be unable to accept what you are."

"Certain, no," he sighed, rubbing an itching eye. "Whatever it is, we have fulfilled our promises as best as we can. I will miss all our friends here if it happens that way."

"Master Park, most of all," she sighed.

"Yes," it would be the hardest parting yet since he left Hong-do. Mentor and friend, he would not find the like again. "He's getting old. I should be here to take care of him. And yet .."

"It can't be helped. We have to trust P'ado would take up the duty and there is Young-joon to help."

"Little goose," he wiped away her tears. "Time to rest, there're lots to do tomorrow." The bedding was slightly cool to the touch but soon warm up rapidly once the quilt was drawn up.

"I wonder how you'll look in military clothes," she murmured.

"Extremely silly, I'm sure," he laughed. "I never imagine I will work with my old master again. This will probably be our last cooperative effort."

"There's one good return on this venture though," she turned to him.

"What?"

"I believe soldiers are fed better rations, you're too thin," she tried to pinch the area around his ribs but there was scarcely any hold she could find.

"Stop that. If I'm thin, you're no better," he caught her hand. "Once we get up north to Gyeonggi, everyone will get better food and I expect to see you look prettier than you are now by the time we come back."

"How dare you say I look ugly," she tried to pull her hand away so she could pay him a good return for that remark and fought a losing tussle that tossed off half the quilt.

"Now see what you've done," he grumbled, letting go of her hands to pull up the quilt.

"How is it my fault?" she crossed her arms, the worries that had ballooned when she heard he would be returning to Hanseong temporarily forgotten.

"All right it's mine," he smiled, knowing she was successfully distracted. "Let's just think of the bounty that await our return," he hugged her around the waist. "Green fields, scent of flowers, colours of joy, songs on the wind under the high blue sky, golden ears of bounty waving gently in the breeze," he felt her relaxed and a soft sigh, "waiting to be plucked. The laughter of water, cool and clear to the touch, the warmth of life to sing under," he felt her fingers on his face and her warm breath.

"And there will be us."

"Us," he murmured and all was silent.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_chapchae - various vegetables cooked with meat_

_tojangguk - bean paste soup with spinach_

_uigwe - record_


	4. Chapter 4

**9th Daehan 1794**

The next morning, Suk-kwon gathered all the workers at the workyard and made the announcement that the paper mill would be shut down. No one was surprised. They had thought it would not even be in operation for that season. With the drought running concurrently for three years, it was getting more and more difficult to find unimpaired mulberry trees. No one was unhappy either when told they would only be paid on the days they worked. The news was accepted prosaically. For the rest of the winter season, they would be preparing for the new year and spring with high hopes of seeing the end of the drought.

The last batch of fibre was duly pounded even though they were not completely cleansed. Given the coarse quality and short work in the processing, the end result would not even be marketable. Rather than waste the fibre, Suk-kwon had it processed. The end product would be a much more coarser hanji that could be put to other uses. Those who would usually be out gathering mulberry branches were sent to the woodyard to divide up the wood and distributed it to the rest of the village. Someone went down to borrow a ox and a cart, thus making it an easier task to send the wood.

As the houses would be shut up, Jeong-hyang packed up the perishable food and went down to the workers' compound to have a word with Ae-young. She was surprised to hear that the entire family would be making a trip during the winter, especially in such times. Unable to hold back her curiosity and worry, she queried as closely as she dared in the hopes she might be able to help. To set her mind at ease, Jeong-hyang told a story of an urgent need to visit her relatives and the convenience of travelling with the troops. At that, Ae-young asked no more but said she would mind the fowls and the houses and accepted the food, wishing her friend a safe journey and an equally safe return.

When Jeong-hyang returned to the paper mill, the workyard was crowded with men, laboring to complete the paper processing. From the looks of it, everything would be completed the next day or so. With Pokkot in tow, she began to look through the clothing and items to pack. What would a soldier bring along with him? She had not had the slightest idea but supposed there would not be anything special. With such a cold winter, she only had to make sure he had all the necessary winter and spring clothing. Since Suk-kwon did not indicate she had to make the uniform, she supposed Yunbok would collect it when he report in. At this late date, there was no time to tailor a suit alone unless she had help.

Pokkot was full of questions when she saw winter and spring clothing selected. Where were they going? Why? How long would they be away? When would they be back? She had to be satisfied with the answer that they were going to stay with a relative for a while. It was rather sudden but she thought it might have something to do with oppa. There was that strange incident in the kitchen the night before. Not that she understood what was going on but a trip would be exciting for they hardly went anywhere far away.

At the workyard, P'ado could not help but scrutinised Yunbok whenever their path crossed, trying to see the "court official". But aboji was aboji, there was nothing unusual to show at all. What kind of court official was he? What rank? Did he live in a large house in the capital? Why did he have to leave? Was kunaboji an official too? These thoughts whirled in his mind all day long as he pounded the mulberry fibre and checked the drying hanji.

After making a quick inspection, Suk-kwon decided that they would be able to leave the next day. By then, most of the paper would be dried and stored. After a brief discussion with Yunbok, he made his way to Uiryeong. At the eastern gates, a company of soldiers had gathered. He recognised them as part of the troop levies. The officers looked harried as they checked out each man's name against the list before finally ordering the troops to come to attention.

The gate guards demanded to examine his district and town tablet before he was allowed to enter. He skirted the company, eyeing the officers and men. No one he knew. His own company would be one of the last to leave and not too soon, in his opinion. He made his way to the Han residence. Old master Han came out to greet him when a servant informed him who had come to visit.

"Old friend, you need not come out all the way," Suk-kwon said with some concern when the old man came puffing into the courtyard, "it's very cold out here."

"Tsk, I'm not at death's door yet," scoffed old master Han as he led the way to the main study room.

"Where are the young ones?" Suk-kwon said as he glanced around for it was quiet. Usually there would be voices reading or laughing in merriment.

"Both of them are with Young-joon at the warehouse. Sit. Sit," old master Han waved to the cushion as a maid brought in the refreshments. "With his trip to take more than a month, he wants them to help in his stead. I'll be over seeing to make sure they don't trip over themselves."

"They're a little young to try a hand at the business, aren't they?" Suk-kwon sipped the hot sujeonggwa with relish as the maid left and closed the door behind her.

"With the elder coming of age soon, better he familiarise himself with the horse now than later," old master Han set down his bowl firmly. "When are you setting off?"

"The day after tomorrow. We will be here in the afternoon. Then ...," he hesitated, thinking of several possible results from the discussion to be held.

"As I understand it, Young-joon asked to be present when the truth about his father is revealed to P'ado. What are you expecting?"

"Hopefully, nothing untoward. Much depends on that letter. Hak-sun will have left instructions. If he were prudent, he would not reveal any further details of that incident since it will not benefit his son," Suk-kwon said sombrely.

"You are expecting something towards family inheritance and such," old master Han nodded. "Such assumptions are probable. However, such things are hard to fathom. Something innocuous may lead to something dangerous. We have encountered it many times," he said wryly.

"True," Suk-kwon sighed. "Seo Yong is well aware of that and is much troubled over it."

"We will do what we can. The men will arrive tomorrow morning. I will detail them to keep away all others during the session so that none may inadvertently overhear," old master Han paused for a moment. The next topic was touchy and heart breaking. "For this coming mission, if it turns out awry .."

"I will not be able to do it," Suk-kwon sagged helplessly. "I'm too close to him ... I can't ..."

"Will he do it himself?" old master Han said quietly. It was what he thought Seo Yong would do, he knew his young friend did not lack courage but Suk-kwon might interfere.

"How can I ask him to do that?!" Suk-kwon hit the soban before him, making the bowls jumped in the air. "Sorry."

"One of the men will have to do it. But if none can get to him," old master Han waved away the apology, knowing his friend's feelings. It was how he felt too. Granted, he did not understand why it must be so but who were they to question an order from the King?

"No, it will not happen that way," Suk-kwon declared vehemently. "It won't!"

"Nevertheless, old friend, you must be prepared for it," old master Han said gently. "Does the wife know?"

"Does it matter, she will follow him," it was a bitter prospect to Suk-kwon, to lose two people close to his heart. Would he be able to live after that? Life would be empty, so empty.

"I see," there was really nothing else to add. Old master Han heaved a sigh. He had no intention of informing Young-joon of what may befall Yunbok if he were discovered. His son would have guessed his friend would be taken to Hanseong but not the fact that he would be dead before that happened. It would break his son's heart to have to lose two friends. "We can only pray. You will report in the next day?" he changed the topic abruptly, not wishing to dwell further on a tragic ending for the forthcoming mission.

"Yes. We will collect the official plaques and papers at the offices. A merchant group, other travellers and Young-joon's group will go with us part of the way. It should be easy until they reach Siheung. You are sending two of your trusted servants?" Suk-kwon said, glad to be talking about something else.

"Yes, it should be sufficient. How long do you estimate the journey to take?"

"From here to Siheung, optimistically it might three weeks. But," Suk-kwon waved to the closed windows, "with this hard winter, progress is likely to be slow. Four weeks or more and that will really cut it close. If we are late, I do not know what might happen. If we arrive on time, it will take just less than a day to Hanseong."

"I am not sure it is wise to designate him a junior officer," that was the old man's major worry for Yunbok had no military experience.

"I know," Suk-kwon understood his friend's anxiety. "He's not trained in any drills nor would he be able to issue commands, he knows nothing of military regulations and so forth. You know that accent of his. Although it has been steadily overlapped by his living here, it's still there and will give him away. He has to stay above the average grade. An ordinary soldier has no reason to be called into consultation with a renown painter at odd and long hours, it would be commented upon. I can train him up along the way just so he won't fall flat on his face. He can say he's recently promoted for this special event." And of course, Yunbok could not barrack with the rest of the men but he did not mention the last reason.

"The men will pick up any slack if there is a mistake," old master Han sighed. "I have to admit I never expect this development. Considering the drought these three years, I was anticipating other drastic measures."

"I'm sure his majesty has his reasons," Suk-kwon was sure he knew the motivations, "assuring the people is his priority. What better way than to show his filial piety? He must be certain the new year will usher in a cessation of the famine, we are having a cold winter after all. So this event will mark a propitious year and a new era with the inspection of the progress of the fortress at Hwaseong. It should be close to completion."

"It will indeed assure the people, besides reducing the burdens on the southern provinces. Hmmm, it is not easy to feed so many soldiers," old master Han mused, thinking of the enormous efforts that must go into acquiring provisions. "I can imagine this is also an opportunity to root out the incompetents."

"About time too," Suk-kwon snorted, "some officials waxed fat by doing nothing. They should start worrying over their jobs if they can't perform," he clapped his hands gleefully at the thought. "Well, I'm off to the jilcheong. Until tomorrow, old friend. I will see myself out so stay in this warm room!" he got up and left quickly so that old master Han need not trouble himself.

If his friend thought he was old, he should look at himself too, old master Han shook his head. Ahh, they really should be retiring and living peacefully. Not rushing about to carry out his Majesty's wishes. It was a joke really, Suk-kwon used to declare he was semi-retired but he seriously doubt any of them would be retired truly. Perhaps not until the day one of them could not get of bed. Now that would be finally retiring. He held his hands out to the brazier. Since Young-joon was putting up with Kyoung-mi, he would send a letter and a gift. How he would like to see her and her son at least once. Perhaps he could make a trip down himself in summer, he could use getting out somewhere far away for once. Yes, he would so inform her.

* * *

At the jilcheong, everything was almost in a state of constant motion. Men were trooping in and out, papers were almost flying, brushes whipping to and fro as clerks noted down details as each man stepped up before he was waved towards attendants standing at the entrances, showing them the tablet he was given. After which, he was directed to the storerooms to get his gear. Usually, troops would be kitted out in their respective villages but the current magistrate wanted tighter supervision in light of the important occasion. Every equipment had been shifted from secured village storehouses to the jilcheong.

Rather than wait in line, Suk-kwon stepped up to one of the clerks the moment he was free. He showed him a tablet, forestalling whatever the man was about to say. Seeing the tablet, the man got up immediately and went to the back room to return with a bound sheaf of papers. Carefully, Suk-kwon checked through each document, making sure all was in order and stamped properly before he rolled up them up again. With a nod of thanks to the clerk, he left and returned to the paper mill where the work was slowly winding down.

With so many hands concentrated on completing the paper processing, all of the fibre were soon processed and spread out to dry by the end of the day. Just before he dismissed the workers, Suk-kwon had a show of hands to know how many were called up by the troop muster. Less than a dozen hands popped up. He nodded before handing out the payment to every man who thanked him profusely before he left. The workyard was soon empty. After making last notes in the ledger, he carefully tied up the money pouch before storing it in his house. During dinner, P'ado was surprised to hear that all of them would be making a trip.

"Is that why the paper mill was closed down?" he had thought it was due to the drought. "Where are we going, aboji?"

"To ajoshi Han's house tomorrow, then to Siheung," Yunbok wondered if he should bring his brushes.

"Why Siheung?"

"To visit an old friend, ajoshi Han's cousin," maybe he should not bring anything at all, Yunbok decided as he looked at the brushes. It would be best to make do with whatever was at hand. Better to use his old master's brushes.

"I have not packed your clothes, P'adoa, so you should do that after dinner," Jeong-hyang broke in.

"But why are we visiting ajoshi's cousin?" P'ado was puzzled at this sudden visit out of the blue.

"Because your aboji has to take part in the King's procession and you can't go with him all the way to Hanseong so you are staying with ajoshi Han's cousin," Suk-kwon said, watching as the children's eyes grew round in astonishment. "And so are some of the others working at the paper mill, you saw me asking who had to report in."

Aboji to be part of the important procession? The children stared at Yunbok in astonishment.

"What about you, ajoshi?" Pokkot was sure the older man would have to go along too.

"I will be participating too," he smiled at the girl's delight.

"Will we be able to see the royal procession?" excitement flared in P'ado as he tried to imagine the grand spectacle.

"When they pass the towns."

"But wait, you said the parade takes place in spring, why are we going so early?" Did it take many weeks to get to the capital, P'ado wondered.

"Aigoo, do you think we can fly there?" Suk-kwon laughed at that notion. "It takes many days to get to Siheung and your aboji and I have to get to Hanseong. That will take weeks. Of course we have to start early."

"Why can't omoni, Pokkot and I accompany you to Hanseong?" P'ado thought it would be better if they go to the capital. The view would be much more grand.

"Tsk, you're not thinking. Many thousands of soldiers are taking part, the capital will be crowded. There will be little space for so many. Too, the security will be very tight so people who do not live in Hanseong are unlikely to have easy access," Suk-kwon shook his head at P'ado's abashed expression.

"I suppose I must pack most of my clothes since we will be away for so long, omoni," he said to Jeong-hyang who nodded.

With the prospect of an exhilarating trip, he quickly finished his dinner and went over to Suk-kwon's house. This would be his first trip outside the village, far from Uiryeong. What would he see? Spreading a bojagi on the floor, he took out his clothes from the ichungnong, made sure there were proper pairs before stacking them up neatly on the cloth. What else? He turned when the door opened behind him.

Suk-kwon sat down and fingered through the pile of clothes and nearly laughed for all of them were winter clothing. "Are you planning to wear winter clothes in spring?"

"Oh," P'ado clapped a hand to his head at the oversight and shifted the bottom ichungnong to the top.

"Tsk, think carefully over where you are going. What are the seasons, then list out what you need to bring; starting from head to toe," laughed Suk-kwon.

"Winter then spring," P'ado chanted as he rummaged through the chest to bring out the thinner linen joegori and paji. "Head to toe. um ... combs, ah ...pungcha, jeogori, tosi, baeja, paji ... beoseon!" he said triumphantly, brandishing socks.

"Anything else?"

"Well, no, since I'll be wearing the shoes I have," P'ado did not think there would be anything else.

"Do you think it will rain?" prompted Suk-kwon, not surprised the youngster was in disarray with more exciting matters to think about.

"Jipsin and namaksin," P'ado looked to the door.

"Bring along some spare cloths for emergencies. There is also one other important item. Money, bring along some money," Suk-kwon shook his head.

"Oh true," P'ado looked into the chest and brought out his money pouch. "What do you suppose I can buy, ajoshi?"

"Who knows? Since you are going on a long journey, do not just tie the pouch as you used to do. You have to be more careful so I advised you to secure it tightly by going over twice around the waist," Suk-kwon pantomimed winding a string around his own waist, " and do not show it too obviously when you need to buy something. It is after all, your hard earned money."

P'ado nodded, his exuberance ebbing as he began to think more calmly of other necessities he must bring. Also rising to the fore were other questions he should have aired earlier.

"Ajoshi, there's one thing I don't understand," he said contemplatively, "I thought you said aboji will be in danger if anyone knows where he is. Won't going to Hanseong expose him?"

"Ah! There's some hope for you yet," Suk-kwon grinned when the boy made a face, "but you are right. It is a risk but because so many soldiers are mustered for this occasion, there is every chance no one will notice him among them."

"Why does he have to go?"

"Because he cannot refuse an order from our master," Suk-kwon wondered if the boy would be able to make the connection.

Unable to refuse an order from whom? Who could order aboji about? P'ado frowned, his eyes widened as realisation struck and he stared at Suk-kwon. "Not... not," he stuttered, his money pouch dropped to the floor as fear took hold of him. Suk-kwon put a finger to his lips, pleased that he had deduced it.

"That is why, to all others, your aboji is just simply someone who has been summoned for the procession, do you understand?" he reached out to take hold of P'ado's shoulders. "He will be all right. There will be people protecting him and you can help by not talking too much about your aboji. Should anyone ask," he smiled sadly as the boy nodded vigorously, suddenly very much aware that he himself might inadvertently cast Yunbok into danger through a loose tongue, "you can just say he is a simple worker at the paper mill, which is true, and teaches at the seodang in the village."

"Yes, ajoshi, I understand. I will be careful in what I say," P'ado said solemnly before he picked up the money pouch. "Is that why you are going with him? To protect him?"

"Yes," Suk-kwon wondered if the boy would spew the question, surely he would suspect by now.

"Then are you actually here to protect him all this while?"

"Very good, P'adoa. Indeed. But I also live here as well. This is my home. I don't look upon your aboji as a task. I look upon him as my family."

"Ajoshi ..," the sincerity and affection in Suk-kwon's voice touched P'ado deeply.

"Enough, finished your packing," Suk-kwon gestured to the clothing, "make sure to double check what you have. Have an early night. Tomorrow, we will store all the papers and make sure everything is locked up tight before we go."

"Yes, ajoshi," P'ado gazed after the older man with a mixture of awe and turmoil. This man had always been ajoshi to him. More than ajoshi, he was like a second aboji. Now that he knew there was another purpose to to his protectiveness over Yunbok, he did not know what to think. Nor was he clear as to how he should regard aboji. It seemed that overnight, those who were closest and dearest to him had become extrinsic unrecognizable strangers. He was no longer sure how he should relate to them.

Slowly, he checked his clothing, shoes and money before tying the up into separate packs, thinking all the while. Was it even important to know what they were? It did not change their affections towards him nor his to them. They were still aboji and ajoshi. Scolding himself for his own silliness, he prepared for bed and began to think of what he would see, things he might buy. A thought struck him and he grinned hugely. Seong-cheol and the rest of his friends would die of envy when they hear where he was going.

In the back room of Yunbok's house, hands pressed gently on the floor of the western corner. A long panel of wood dropped and Yunbok pulled it up. Reaching into the hole, he brought an old painting tube. Uncapping it, he shook out the thick roll of paintings. It seemed incredible he had painted so many through the years. How time had flown. He flipped through them. Each painting bringing back a little gem of memory. He did not look up at the sound of a closing door or the soft click of the latch. Soft movements about the room before feet approached.

"Don't tell me you want to bring them with you," she said as she moved the brazier closer before sitting next to him. She picked up the pile of paintings he had gone through.

"Of course not. I thought I'll just look through what I have done before. Like meeting old friends, you know," he smiled as he looked at the painting before him. "Do you recall this one? That spring day ... the day we rescued P'ado and Min-soo."

"How can I forget?" she murmured, smiling for it looked as if the sun had specifically shone on her. "Do you know I've never really look through all your paintings. Only those that you want me to choose to sell."

"Oh, you have not?" he looked at her in surprise. "Why did you not say so? Here, I'll bring the oil lamp closer so you can see better," he brought the tunggyong nearer.

Huddled in the corner, they spent a few hours going over the paintings, steadily flipping back the years. There were several on the trip to Chinhae, fishermen, peddlars, people and the ships at sea. Not all were genre paintings, there was a mixture of landscapes and portraits as well. The thick pile in front of Yunbok grew thinner and thinner until finally there were but a few paintings left.

"Was there a problem with the ink?" she said as she looked through the last several paintings.

"Why do you say that?" puzzled, he looked at the painting she was holding. "Ah, I see what you mean. These last few were ones I painted before I met master Suk-kwon. I was diluting the remaining paint I had as I did not have the money to buy more."

"Whatever happened to this one?" she held up a much worn, crumpled paper with smudged ink. It looked as if drops of water had fallen all over, making the paint run. It was a painting of a young girl and an old couple sitting under a tree against the backdrop of a stream.

"This one ...," he hesitated before sighing. "I drew it from memory ... a reminder ..."

"Of that girl and her family?" she peered at the girl's face; very young. The older couple with her must be the parents. All three wore shabby clothing but there was joy and comfort as the young girl tended to them. "You drew this out of guilt."

"I did," he took the painting from her as she regarded him worriedly. "I cried every time I looked at it. With much regret and pain, for my failures. For my inability to help. If she had lived, she would be around thirty-two or so," he cocked his head musingly and turned to catch her anxiety. "I'm all right," he said simply, shaking his head as he placed the painting with the rest, added the latest paintings he had done and rolled them up tightly before slotting the lot into the painting tube.

"Are you going to bring your seals this time?" she watched as he replaced the painting tube in the hidey-hole.

"No, there isn't any need for it. I will not bring my brushes either because I will use master Danwon's," he looked around, wondering if he had missed anything. He looked into the hidey hole; manuscript, painting tube, seal pouch. Satisfied, he sealed the secret compartment. "I guess that's that. We have better turn in."

The brazier was shifted to the corner before they settled in the bedding.

"I packed most of your winter clothing and the summer linen," she said, staring into the darkness. "Do you think you'll be able to send letters?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask master Park about that," he was not sure if he would have the time but he would have to send her a message now and then so she would know he was fine. "As to how long I'll have to work with master Danwon, I have no idea."

"Did he say you're to assume some other identity?"

"No. Since he made no mention of it, I assumed I will go as I am," he heard her sharp indrawn breath and restless stirring at that. "It must be safe if it is so," he said soothingly.

"Sing me a song?" she tapped his nose gently, tweaking his false beard playfully as she resolutely focused on the moment.

"Little goose," he touched her face tenderly.

_A fishing rod held aslant_  
_I go to streamside covered with mossey pebbles_  
_The line is without a bait_  
_but all fish still flocked to it_

_With a taste for barley rice acquired_  
_why should I envy eight delicacies?_  
_With old hemp clothes suiting me_  
_what's the use of silk at all?_

* * *

**Korean Words**

_jilcheong - offices of the clerks_

_ichungnong - bi-level stackable chests_

**Korean Poems**

_A fishing rod held aslant_  
_I go to streamside covered with mossey pebbles_  
_The line is without a bait_  
_but all fish still flocked to it_

_With a taste for barley rice acquired_  
_why should I envy eight delicacies?_  
_With old hemp clothes suiting me_  
_what's the use of silk at all? - author Jeong Hun (1563-1640)_


	5. Chapter 5

**10th Daehan 1794**

With the cold of winter, the papers left out to dry were ready for storage the next morning when Suk-kwon and Yunbok went to check. Together with P'ado, they piled the papers into bales and shifted them into the warehouse. After which, they moved all the racks and remaining equipment into the work shed, stacked all the pots and cleared the stoves. By the time they were done, it was early afternoon. After last minute check of belongings, the houses were closed up. Yunbok and Jeong-hyang lingered for a while at the gates, looking back at the house they had spent twelve years in before following the others down the path to the village. They made a brief stopover at Chang-sun's house to hand over the keys to the locks for the houses before making for Uiryeong.

At the eastern gates of Uiryeong, there were unusually more soldiers than usual that seemed to mill around without purpose. They showed their district tablets to the gate guards and was allowed in. Several voices called out to them as they walked past; workers from the paper mill and several villagers, unrecognizable in their military uniforms. They clustered around, sharing whatever news they had before an officer came by and barked out orders. Hastily, the milling soldiers assembled before they were marched away.

They continued on their way to the Han residence, passing a crowded marketplace where people did more browsing than buying. The jumak were just as busy though all of the customers did nothing more than order hot drinks to warm themselves. The soaring price of side dishes balked even those with money to spend. When they arrived at the Han residence, Young-joon received them warmly and had them shown to their prepared quarters. P'ado was promptly hauled away by Young-woo and his brother, Young-bae, eager to share gossip and mischief. Knowing P'ado would be fully occupied, Young-joon took the opportunity to have a word with his friend.

"You don't have to volunteer," Yunbok said without preamble as he placed his packs on top of the bandaji.

"I can't just sit around. I can't," Young-joon said bluntly. "When will you tell him?"

"After dinner. To hear of ill news, it is unwise to do it with nothing to fortify the body," with a sigh, Yunbok held out his hands to the brazier as he sat down. "Master Park has already told him a little of mine and his father's background. However I can see the confusion in his eyes; he is not sure where he stands with us."

"He will certainly be more unsettled once he knows everything. Aboji would also like to sit in on the discussion," Young-joon hoped his friend would not find the request presumptuous. "If you have no objections."

"He is more than welcome but it will look like everyone around him has a secret pertaining to him. How much trust will he put in anyone in future?" very little, Yunbok was sure. If he were in P'ado's shoes, he would be extremely bewildered, everyone around would be suspect.

"What is the whole point of having the discussion and keep something back?" Young-joon said reasonably. "Since you have decided on this course of truth, we should not hold back anything else."

A cough at the door interrupted them. It was Suk-kwon who opened the door when Yunbok answered.

"We have to go down to the jilcheong to get you registered," he said, beckoning to Yunbok.

"I'll go with you," Young-joon said, more to bolster his friend's courage for it was obvious Yunbok was extremely nervous. There was no one about, except the servants when they went out.

"What do I have to do?" Yunbok tried to keep his jitters out of his voice as they walked to the offices.

"Just say you're reporting in as ordered and show the clerk your hopae. He will give you a military tablet, that's all," Suk-kwon said soothingly, aware that Yunbok was antsy.

"Don't I get my uniform? And whatever?" Was that all there was to it? Yunbok tried to tramp down images of being arrested instead.

"Your uniform is with old master Han."

"I don't understand."

"You're not going as an ordinary soldier, you're a junior officer," Suk-kwon chuckled at the amazement on Yunbok and Young-joon's faces.

"But I don't know..," Yunbok began to protest in horror. Officer? What did he know of commanding troops?

"Don't worry, I'll train you along the way. We have more than three weeks. I'll make you an outstanding deputy!" Suk-kwon laughed, giving Yunbok a hearty thump on the shoulder as he exchanged a look of disbelief with Young-joon.

Surely this must be some mad notion of his master's. He was sure to fumble. What was he to do should some other out rankng officer came by and took him to task for some duty he had to see to? What was it officers do anyway, besides ordering the soldiers about? A nudge from Young-joon broke Yunbok out of his anxious musings to see that they had arrived at the jilcheong. Trying to still his racing heart, he followed Suk-kwon in while Young-joon waited outside the gates. The bustle of the previous day was more temperate as most of the men who were to report in had already done. There were fewer men waiting in line.

As he stood behind Suk-kwon, Yunbok listened as the clerk asked for his hopae in a weary voice. How many men had he attended to for how many days? It must be tiring, Yunbok thought. Then it was his turn and he dumbly showed the man his hopae. The careless scribble in the book the clerk wrote reduced his unease, how was anyone to decipher it clearly from the rest? The cleark reached out to grab something from a wooden box on the table and a tablet was shoved at him. With a little bow of thanks, he turned away with relief but was halted by Suk-kwon's hand as he was about to head out the door.

"Over here," Suk-kwon led him to another clerk seated alone right at the back. There was a quick exchange he could not catch, the man examined the papers that were presented to him and nodded. Instead of rummaging in a box, he opened a chest and handed something to Suk-kwon and him. It was two small red metal plaques strung together with red thread. Before he could examine them further, Suk-kwon nudged him, indicating they should leave. Whereupon he strode out with great relief to see Young-joon pacing restlessly outside the gates. Clearly, his friend was worried too, judging by his grin of relief when he saw them.

"What are these?" he waved the plaques at Suk-kwon the moment they were a distance away from the jilcheong as Young-joon tried to get a look .

"Don't lose them. They identify you as part of the detachments assigned to escort the painters. See that stamp?" Suk-kwon pointed to the word incised into the metal. "That will excuse you from other duties so no other officer is to give you any orders that are contrary from your appointed task. And believe me, unless it is a dire situation, that officer will really need to have a big head to even try."

"That is certainly a relief. So I simply just follow the painter around then," Yunbok felt a weight lifting away from him.

"That and carry out his wishes, look to his comforts, makes sure he has all he needs," Suk-kwon said drolly, aware of whom they would have to fetch and carry for.

"Ha! We're just glorified lackeys," sniffed Yunbok, a little miffed as he carefully put the plaques away in his money pouch.

"Not just that, we also need to do our duty in making sure all is secure along the journey for the King." They paused outside the gates of the Han residence as Young-joon gave the knocker a rap and called out. "When are you telling him?" he switched the subject abruptly.

"After dinner," Yunbok sighed.

"Very well, I will give you the details of the journey we will be making after that," Suk-kwon nodded and they trooped in when the gates were opened. "One of the plaques have to be secured to the jeonnip, we have better ask Hyangya to do it."

"I'll get his uniform," Young-joon said and he left them at the daecheong, sending a maid to get Jeong-hyang while he made his way to old master Han's study room.

As they sat there chatting, P'ado galloped by with Young-woo and Young-bae through the courtyard. He stopped when he saw them. Curious to know what they were about, he went to join them. As equally inquisitive, the boys sat with him, listening to the conversation quietly. Not long after Jeong-hyang came by with a panjiggori borrowed from Su-dae just as Young-joon turned up with a neat pile of clothes, a pair of boots, a broad brim jeonnip and a paegeom on top. Yunbok's eyes widened at that. Did he have to carry a sword around with him?

"As an officer, you have to," Suk-kwon read the doubt on his face as he stared at the sword. "Only when you're on duty. Better give her the plaque."

"On the jeonnip?" she said as she examined the plaque Yunbok handed to her.

"Front, of course," Suk-kwon picked up the hat, pointing to the spot above the coloured band around the bottom of the crown. She set to thread a needle with the colour thread he named. Yunbok picked up the paegeom. It was new, the scabbard gleamed and he drew forth a bright shiny blade. "I'll get mine so you can do the same," he got up and went to his room.

"Can I look at the sword, aboji?" P'ado itched to touch it for he had never handled a real sword before.

"Be careful with it," Yunbok warned as he slipped the blade back into the scabbard and handed it over to P'ado who received it with near reverance. Young-joon smiled to see the similar look of awe on his sons' faces. Were either of them interested in a military career?

"Swords are somewhat obsolete considering that a rifle can shoot someone down long before you can get within striking range," he said as he watched the boys examined the sword carefully.

"True," Yunbok agreed, "still, the shooter is at a disadvantage if he misses. I doubt if a person can reload within the time a sword wielder gets to him."

"What do you suppose the shooter will do? Stand there like an idiot to be taken down?" Young-joon tried to imagine what he would do in such a situation.

"Ha! Then he deserves to be taken down," Yunbok laughed. "The natural instinct will be to retreat, failing which, he can simply just use the rifle barrel to ward off any sword strokes. But, consider, between a bow and a rifle, which is better?"

"Hmmm, a bow is better. Takes less time to fire again," Young-joon said after thinking for a while. "Less noisy too. However," he shook his head as a vision popped up before him, "it's somewhat useless if there are no arrows."

"He can try to jab the sword wielder with the bow," laughed Yunbok.

"I think a cannon is better. It can kill many within an area," P'ado opinioned as he handed the sword to Young-woo to examine.

"What is this? Let's not talk of destruction please," Jeong-hyang said with some annoyance, not relishing the talk of death. At that, the topic was dropped. P'ado wanted to try the sword and his request was rejected, much to his disappointment. The last thing Yunbok needed was for accidents to happen so he took back the sword once the boys had examined it to their hearts' content. Suk-kwon came back with his hat, almost as similar except that it had a broad coloured band at the bottom of the crown.

As she sewed, worries came bubbling up within and she strove to keep her hands steady. P'ado's comment on cannons only served to increase that anxiety and she could not help snapping out. The sight of the dongdari, the paegeom would cause many sleepless nights. There would be no peace for her until he returned. Subtly she touched the jangdo on her jeogori. Would she blood an unused blade on this trip? Yet, it would be selfishness for there was Pokkot to consider. The thought of her own father and what had happened to him came to mind. What befell him would also happen to her if she tried to stay on. Of that, she was absolutely certain. She did not want to live in the shadow of a life that was not. It would not bring about happiness to the children.

"Here," she tied off and snipped the knot and handed the jeonnip to Yunbok.

"Put it on, aboji," P'ado urged eager to see how Yunbok would look like in the uniform.

"Not now," Yunbok shook his head, he would only put on the entire ensemble when it was time to do so. "I'll just keep these in the room first."

Gathering up the clothing, he returned to his room and placed them on top of the bandaji, thinking of the many problems that were likely to crop up. If Danwon were to paint the parade, he could not be the only one. Who were the other painters? Surely the royal painters from Dohwaseo would be similarly engaged. He fingered the boots thoughtfully. Would he run into old friends, old classmates? What was he to do should they come face to face? In the event he was recognized and caught, if he was beyond Suk-kwon's reach or any of the trusted men, what would he have to do? His master had not raised the issue and he should for this was by far, the most dangerous assignment he had to undertake.

He knew why Suk-kwon had said nothing. His mentor would not be able to strike. The last strike must come from himself. What would entail if a dead body was brought forth? Dressed in men's clothes? That would not do. He would have to try whatever means to get rid of the outer trappings. Or perhaps to try and do it in such a way, there would be nothing left. That was the best solution. What would she do when she hear what had happened? That touch on her jangdo, he sighed and looked up when someone called at the door. Time for dinner, where had the day gone?

Hiding his tumult, he joined the others for the evening meal. Old master Han welcomed him warmly and exhort his guests to enjoy themselves. He had gone to great expanse, Yunbok thought with a pang as he looked at the dinner for there was bap. The clothes and the sword, old master Han must have provided them too. He wished he could repay the old man for his generosity and kindness. Despite the underlying tension, everyone chose to touch on various light topics which made for a convivial meal. When the women and the two boys came to join them, the gathering became more convivial as they took turns to tell an anecdote each. Overhead, the moon continued its march. The streets outside became quieter as people returned to their homes when injeong sounded.

"It's beginning of second watch," observed old master Han when a servant appeared, "it is time to turn in." His announcement was more for the benefit of Su-dae and his grandsons.

"Indeed, our journey begin tomorrow," Suk-kwon nodded as the women murmured assent. Su-dae got up and gestured to the boys who retired to their room after bowing to everyone. She herself returned to the anbang. "Not you, P'ado," he said as the boy made to leave as well. "Your room?" he said to Yunbok who nodded. He gestured to a dark figure nobody had noticed was waiting at the porch. The figure made an acknowledgement and disappeared.

"Come, P'ado, there are things you must know," Yunbok said as he went up to P'ado who suddenly looked nervous.

"N...nnn ...ow? Aboji?" P'ado stuttered, immediately guessing what it was. No one had told him it would be tonight! He had thought it was more than a month away, in spring. "C.. can't this wait till we come home from the trip?" he was very much afraid of what he would learn.

"No, it is time," Yunbok headed for his room. P'ado turned reluctantly and followed. He tried to keep calm as Yunbok gestured to the cushion before the desk and took the one opposite. The rest entered and settled themselves about. Suk-kwon checked that the corridor outside was deserted with only the sentries at either end to prevent anyone from walking passed. Satisfied that all was secured, he nodded to Yunbok before he and Jeong-hyang ranged themselves to form a small square with P'ado and Yunbok.

A slight chill crept up P'ado limbs despite the braziers set about the room and he fought to still his trembling. The urge to leap up and run away, shouting; I don't want to hear! was strong. Here was the moment he was waiting for and dreaded at the same time. His mind whirled, his feelings in conflict.

"What did master Park tell you?" Yunbok almost smile when P'ado almost jumped a foot above his cushion.

"Ah ... only that you were once a court official and that ... your life will be in danger should anyone know of your whereabouts," P'ado tried to still his eyes, they kept blinking so.

"True. I will have to tell you the beginning," Yunbok paused for a while. Having considered the matter of how much to tell the boy, he felt he would truly have to let him have a better idea of his own childhood. "I was born to a poor family, my father was once a Royal Painter who worked in Dohwaseo. My mother was once a gisaeng. We lived on the outskirts of Hanseong after father left Dohwaseo. Before he resigned, he was embroiled in a political struggle between rival factions of the court. As a key witness, he was suspected of holding evidence that would be detrimental. Hence, assassins were sent to retrieve the evidence. My parents were killed and I alone survived."

"Aboji..," shock riveted P'ado and he would have said more but Yunbok held up his hand and briefly recapped his childhood with the Shin household, his entrance into Dohwaseo and all the events that happened thereafter.

"Using whatever traces that were left, we painted Prince Sado's portrait but this incurred the rival factions' enmity. The rich merchant desired revenge against my master and I so he maneuvered us into competiting against each other in a public show down. However, my master outwitted him. The result was a stalemate which caused him to lose his entire fortune. His Majesty had been waiting for this moment and ordered his arrest but he was able to escape with the aid of his loyal servants. However, he was later killed when his conspirators decided he was a liability. As for me, I would have been killed too for exposing their plot so I was ordered into exile. I can never use my pen name nor can I to use my signature painting style," he paused, "Do you have any questions?"

P'ado could only stare at him, trying to absorb what he heard. Meanwhile, old master Han sighed, understanding at last why his young friend had to lay low. Since the boy had no questions for the moment, Yunbok continued, glossing over his wandering year and more on the incident with Kyoung-mi.

"The rival faction was looking for me, driving up the prices of my art work. With the emergence of a new painting, the art gallery proprietor spread the news that resulted in the theft of the painting and an attempted kidnap of ajoshi Han's cousin. However, we took steps to muddy the water, so to speak, by flooding the markets with many replicas. All painted by me such that no one could tell which was the genuine painting. In the end, all were dismissed as fakes. Your father, Hak-sun," Yunbok paused as P'ado straightened, "was hired to kidnap ajoshi Han's cousin."

"What?!" disbelief burst forth from P'ado. "How can that be? Didn't .."

"Wait, patience. We knew what would be attempted and lay in wait for the kidnappers. I defeated Hak-sun and he was sentenced, along with his accomplices, to hard labor for the crime. A year later, we came across your mother and adopted you. I did not run into Hak-sun again until seven years later when he was released. He searched for your mother and discovered that his own brother, desiring to own his properties and monies, had driven both mother and child out. Hak-sun told me he arranged for his brother's death, in revenge for what he had done and came seeking me because he blamed me for the lost of his family. If I had not defeated him, he would have been around to prevent his brother's schemes. At that time, his Majesty had sent me on a mission. If you remember, omoni went with me on a business trip several years ago."

Ah! So that was it, P'ado recalled that period and listened avidly and anxiously.

"Our mission was to ferret out a foreign spy. When your father caught up with me, it was on the road to Chinhae and we had another fight. It was then he discovered you are alive because I had the pendant your birth mother gave you. He gave up his desire for revenge and I was ready to return you to him. He offered to serve me as payment for having saved you and giving you a home. I was reluctant at first but finally agreed. So we went to Chinhae and he pretended to be a servant of omoni who was working undercover. We found out who was the spy but she was one step ahead of us. Your father was approached for his services by her compatriot for she knew he was an assassin. He agreed because he knew by doing so, he could find out what she intended. Moreover he was afraid we would be embroiled in her scheme which we were. But the matter became complicated. Omoni was kidnapped and the spy and her compatriot had fallen out. In the ensuing struggle, in his attempt to protect omoni, Hak-sun was killed."

Silence filled the room as Yunbok ceased to talk. The boy had a glassy look in his eyes, was he in deep shock?

"Where ... where is aboji buried?" P'ado wiped tears away from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Chinhae," Yunbok said softly, watching him keenly.

"You said omoni was kidnapped. Why? Where were you?"

"She was kidnapped because the spy knew we were sent to find her. She intended to eliminate the two of us. I was unable to prevent it because I believed the place where we stayed at was safe and secured. As it was, I rushed to the spot the spy wanted me to be at too late to prevent Hak-sun's death."

"What happened to the spy?" anger in the boy's voice.

"She killed herself."

"Why? Why would she do that?" P'ado did not understand. Surely escape would be foremost in the spy's plans?

"Hers is a tragic story. All I can say is, she chose to end herself when she realized promised riches and status were meaningless to her. Hak-sun left me a letter in the event he failed," Yunbok reached into his shirt and brought out a letter, "and he also left this for you."

With trembling hands, P'ado reached out to take the letter and was surprised to see it was still sealed. But of course, aboji would not read it. The envelope was as crisp as the day it was made. Carefully, he opened it and withdrew pieces of paper. For a long moment there was silence as he read the letter. Old master Han spent the time musing over what he had heard for he had not known that much of Yunbok's history before the adoption while Young-joon wondered what would the revelations bring forth even as Suk-kwon, Yunbok and Jeong-hyang exchanged glances and waited.

When the last sheet of paper was finally put down, P'ado said nothing but the droop of his shoulders, his bowed head and the silent tears that fell was a revealing picture of his sorrow. Gratefully, he accepted Jeong-hyang's embrace and cried quietly as the rest patiently waited in sympathy.

"P'adoa, has Hak-sun left any instructions for you?" Yunbok said quietly when the boy grew calmer.

"Y...yyes," P'ado took a deep breath. "He wants me to claim the inheritance he left me."

"Very well, where do you have to go?" As expected. Would it be somewhere far away? Yunbok hoped not.

"The southern farmlands outside Siheung," wiping his tears away with a hand, he offered the letter to Yunbok who hesitated before taking it to read. He quickly skimmed through until he found the information he wanted and read the last several lines.

_As it is, I have some things you should inherit once you come of age. I left them with a friend, Mun Ui-sik. They are the deeds I spoke of and the monies. He is a friend I trust most to hold them for you. When last I left him, his home is outside Siheung, the southern farmlands. He should be there still. When you find him, tell him mangjong and he should know who you are because I sent him a letter sometime ago to tell him all is not lost._

_My son, I am truly sorry not to be by your side to guide and see you grow into your potential. I am not sorry I gave my life in service to the man who saved and raised you. In a way, by serving him, I also serve this land which I have sworn to protect. I go with peace in my heart._

"Siheung. It is well, we are headed there," he folded the letter carefully and slotted it back into the envelope before giving it back to P'ado. "Master Park?"

"As everyone knows, Siheung is where Jeong-hyang and the children will stay for the duration of this mission with Young-joon providing escort," he nodded to the rest to come nearer as he brought out a map and spread it on the floor. "We are travelling north-west," he traced the route with his finger, "with all of our stop overs in several towns along the way. All accommodations for the troops have been arranged and it is up to us to make sure we arrive on schedule," he glanced at Yunbok who nodded. "The company comprised of a hundred and fifty soldiers from here, most of which will detach at Hwaseong Fortress. Seo Yong and I, with the remaining soldiers will continue on to Hanseong."

"Will we be allowed to keep pace with the soldiers?" Jeong-hyang asked hopefully as she patted P'ado's shoulder who was listening distractedly.

"Yes, since we are travelling in the same direction," he smiled when she heaved a sigh of relief. "Your accommodations have also been arranged. We set off tomorrow, second watch. Meet at the western gates since we will have to report in for duty at the eupchi."

"Aboji, did abonim leave any further words with you?" P'ado broke in as Young-joon was about to ask a question.

"I'm afraid not. The only words he left was the letter found among his belongings. It's very much similar to yours in his aspirations for you," Yunbok said regretfully. He wondered what the boy was thinking of as he fell silent. The grief and shock in his eyes was expected. To come to terms with what he had learned, he needed time to recover.

"P'adoa, go to bed. You need rest," he said, getting to is feet. "Come," he took hold of the unresisting boy's arm and nodded to Jeong-hyang to provide support on the other side. Moving like a marionette, P'ado let himself be led to his room and tucked into his bedding. Feeling as if he was a little boy again, he clutched at Yunbok's arm as he was about to leave.

"Aboji, tell me a story?" he said pleadingly.

Understanding he was feeling vulnerable, Yunbok sat back down as Jeong-hyang settled on the other side. She held P'ado's hand and patted it gently as Yunbok related a few of his favourite stories. It was doubtful the boy was really listening as he stared at the ceiling blankly but he could hear the familiar assuring voice. It took a while before his eyes finally closed in sleep, the letter held to his chest. Blowing out the candle, they left the room silently and returned to find the others waiting patiently though old master Han had apparently decided to retire for the night.

"He's resting," Yunbok said to the unvoiced question of the other two, "but I expect him to be off balance for the next several days. He needs time to assimilate what he has learnt."

"And questions will arise," Young-joon nodded, "I am not sure I will be able to help him very much in those. What he needs is you, most of all."

"I know you think I'm too precipitous," Yunbok knew what his friend did not say, "but there are other mitigating factors and a promise to uphold. Jeong-hyang will have to handle whatever doubts and questions he has once I take up my duty."

"I will try my best but Young-joon is right, you should be there," she said.

"I will do whatever I can," he sighed, feeling he might not be adequate to the task and switched the subject back to the mission. "Is a hunred an dfifty soldiers the usual complement for a company? When the main body remain at Hwaseong and the rest of us leave for Hanseong, won't we stand out?"

"No," Suk-kwon shook his head. "It has been planned out meticulously. Each company from the southern provinces has a small number of troops, equal to our own, assigned to different tasks. They will not be taking part in the military exercises, as will we."

"How is this explained?" Yunbok said.

"This is a special occasion, an opportunity for rural military officials to demonstrate their capabilities," Suk-kwon was skeptical any of the officers would see a change in their positions. "It's just an excuse for us but good luck to those who put in the effort."

"I understand that if there is need to contact either of you, the message will have to be directed to the specific detachments for the painters," Young-joon touched on the next urgent question. "What if there is an immediate need for attention?"

"You don't have to worry, someone will be sent to your cousin's home with a message after we have embarked on our task," said Suk-kwon confidently, "but you must understand that it will still take us some time to respond. The man we send will try to help in any way he could."

"It will have to do," Young-joon said reluctantly; given all the complicated organization and personnel for the parade, there would be too many obstacles to overcome.

"I have been thinking. Given that painters are greatly in demand for this parade, will not I be running into my former colleagues? It makes no sense they are not be given the same tasks and assisting," Yunbok raised the particular point that had been worrying him.

"As far as I know, master Danwon will be cooperating with the other court painters but he is in charge of assignments. To prevent overlaps, they have been given different subjects to focus on," Suk-kwon understood his concern. Despite assurance that he would not be recognized since so many years had passed, there was still the off chance someone would be astute enough to guess who he was. Painters were more sharp eye than the others. "I'm sure he will know how to avoid the others."

"Why make me an officer?" that was the point that had been prickling Yunbok.

"For one, officers will have their own quarters to bunk in and you need privacy to do your work. It will also be odd if master Danwon is noted for getting into consultation with a trooper. As an ordinary soldier, you will be in the barracks with the others and you cannot just disappear without reason for long hours. In addition, where are you going to hide yourself when you paint? In the outhouse?" the others could not help but laughed when Suk-kwon pinched his nose and pantomimed painting. "I expect however, that we will end up sharing quarters because there is a limit to space. We are guaranteed to have a room, that has been emphasized."

"I never thought of it that way," Yunbok said, chagrined. His momentary alarm died as quickly as it raised its head the moment he heard 'barracks with the others'.

"Don't worry over mistakes. If anybody asks, you can say you have been recently promoted to the rank. Such as it is when important occasions occur, soldiers are sometimes temporarily given the rank if there is a shortage of officers."

"A winter march is difficult, isn't it?" Yunbok tried to think of the problems that would beset them.

"That is true," Suk-kwon nodded, "Armies usually will not march in winter but generally when they move anywhere in any season, provisions and other equipment are brought along. Provisioning is the pet headaches of those at the Byeongjo, generals and officers. The men will be carrying their own belongings. The rest of the military items in carts. Fresh supplies will be available at the towns we stop at."

"What are the usual things to be done when we stop for the night? What do I do?"

"Because it is a winter march, the men will be encamped in the minga in the towns. It's troublesome for the local populace but they only have to put up for a night. We take turns with the haegun jungwi to make inspections. Just once, generally, to see that the men do not lack for anything, that none had run off. I don't expect any to run, we're not fighting a war."

"Er ... does that mean I do the inspections alone?" Yunbok did not think he would be able to look convincing.

"I'll show you the first time we make a stopover but you have to do it by yourself on other days. If I were to accompany you all the time, it will only attract attention. A few times is fine but always? No," Suk-kwon shook his head. "I'll slot you for a late night inspection, that way, you will not run into any official. That will make you rather popular with the haegun jungwi, he gets to sleep better," he paused when a tap sounded on the closed door. "Fourth watch, we have better turn in otherwise we will look unfit tomorrow. We have dealt with most of the questions there are."

"True, I am tired. See you all later, sleep well," Young-joon left the room.

"Better turn in, you two," Suk-kwon said and left as well.

"I'm staying," Jeong-hyang said when Yunbok looked at her.

"Tsk, imagine what our host will say," he chided but laid out the bedding nevertheless as she locked the door. "If he asks about Pokkot's background," he said a while later as they huddled under the quilt. One of his foremost worries was that P'ado would suspect the girl was involved as well given that she arrived after their supposedly business trip.

"I don't think he will be able to guess it, unless we tell him," she closed her eyes, listening to the familiar sounds of his breathing. This was the last night they would share a room and it was precious to her.

"If he does, we will have to tell him the truth. We will have to trust in ourselves and in him. But only if he asks. Be careful too, that Pokkot does not hear of this."

"I won't even breathe a word of it to her," she sighed. "Promise me you will write immediately when you reach Hanseong. I want a letter every day."

"I promise," he grinned as he hugged her, "I will send one word each day."

"Oh you," she contemplated pinching him and changed her mind. "A word is better than silence."

"Right now, I'm not interested in words," he smiled when she slide her arms around him, "no words but everlasting memory."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_dongdari - military uniform/coat_

_eupchi - offices of the local admistrators_

_haegun jungwi - sublieutenant (below lieut)_

_jeonnip or byeongnip - junior officer's hat_

_minga - housing compounds for commoners within and outside towns_

_paegeom - double-edge sword_


	6. Chapter 6

**11th Daehan 1794**

He frowned when light gentle caresses alighted on his brow, waking him gradually from the mists of sleep and he opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Jeong-hyang. Was it time to get up already? How did he miss paru? He looked at the closed windows. Faint light was visibly filtering in, he turned back to see the disquiet in her eyes and sat up, reaching to cup her face in his hands. They touched brows in silent prayers.

"I brought your breakfast," she said after a while, turning away to bring nearer the water and cloth.

She waited till he had his ablution before wringing out the towel again to wipe his hands. There was almost a ritualistic feel to it, almost as if she was sending him off on his last journey. After he had rinsed his mouth, she removed the basin and towel to replace them with a soban, she had prepared his favourites. Did she inveigle supplies from Su-dae? Almost dreamlike, he finished the meal and got up to move to the bandaji as she moved behind to help him don the clothing; pungcha, winter tosi, dongdari, jeonbok and the sash around his waist. There was a cough outside the door just as she tied the pungcha and jeonnip. Looking every inch the military officer, Suk-kwon stepped in at Yunbok's answer. He had on a darker dongdari, browh sash and beaded gatkken. He nodded in approval when he saw Yunbok.

"Not this way," he said, untying the sash and redoing it, showing how it should be done, tucking the tail by winding and hiding it inside the waist band. "Give me the other plaque." Threading a longer thicker red string into the metal plaque, he looped it through the lateral band formed by the tail of the sash and tied it. "One identifying marker on the jeonnip and another on the waist, just in case the hat gets blown off," he grinned and clapped Yunbok on the shoulder. "Straighten up, don't slouch!"

Making a face, Yunbok stiffened his spine and squared his shoulders.

"That's better. Basic commands to the troops; assemble, face left or right, about face, move out, halt. When you need someone, just look at him and say whatever you want him to do," Suk-kwon grinned as Yunbok grimaced. "And say it with a firm tone, rap it out and look confident. Like you know what you are doing. Never look confuse. Just pretend those men are recalcitrant students from the seodang."

"Really? Can I use the cane on them?" Yunbok said sardonically.

"Unless they have committed serious breeches in regulations. Otherwise, just quarter their rations," came the blithe answer. Taken aback, Yunbok stared at him.

"That's terrible!" gasped Jeong-hyang, hand to her mouth, not certain Suk-kwon was joking.

"But that won't happen with the lot coming with us to Hanseong. It is not likely they will drink while on duty and so on. they know their jobs so don't worry. Time to go, I'll get your packs," knowing they may have words to say to each other, Suk-kwon removed the packs from the bandaji and left the room.

"Remember to wrap up well," Yunbok said as they embraced each other tightly, feeling her nod. "We'll still see each other on the journey to Siheung. I'd better go," he turned to leave.

"Wait," she picked up the sword he had forgotten and presented it to him with both hands. Hesitating momentarily, he plucked it from her hands and went out to the porch as she followed, his boots in her hands.

Old master Han was in the daecheong with Young-joon, Su-dae and the children. A subdued P'ado and Pokkot looked overwhelm when they saw Yunbok and seemed unable to say anything. Yunbok went up to old master Han to thank him for everything he had done.

"Go with my blessings and return safely," old master Han said solemnly. Yunbok nodded and put on his boots at the porch.

"Give me your sword," Suk-kwon said as he moved towards the horses in the courtyard and showed him where it could be stowed on the saddle. He held the horse steady as Yunbok stepped on the hamasok to mount before doing the same himself. With a bow and wave, he turned his horse towards the gates. With a last bow towards old master Han, Yunbok followed.

"Our own preparations are almost done, we do not want to be late," Young-joon said when the riders had vanished through the gates.

Murmuring assent, Jeong-hyang beckoned to the children and looked at P'ado who had a preoccupied look on his face. Probably still soaking in what he learned last night and she decided not to trouble him too much but engage his attention with mundane tasks. They had their breakfast before collecting their belongings from their respective rooms. The bulk of their packs were already on the packhorses so they simply went to the courtyard to wait for Young-joon. The two servants who were to accompany them helped Jeong-hyang to mount her horse, putting Pokkot with her as P'ado got onto his himself. After spending some time saying his farewells, Young-joon led the little group out to the west gates. As they rode through the street, Jeong-hyang looked all around her. Would she be seeing this town again next year?

* * *

"Am I suppose to give orders to the company immediately?" Yunbok said nervously as they rode towards the government centre of Uiryeong.

"Don't worry, the haegun jungwi will oversee that lot. I'll be giving him orders but if he should go to you, don't panic, just listen to whatever he has to say. If it involved sending men anywhere, tell him you have to discuss it with me. Otherwise, just use your own judgment." That was not very assuring to Yunbok.

The sight of the soldiers waiting outside the eupchi was daunting, Yunbok wanted to turn his horse about right then and go home. In a bid to distract himself, he glanced down the ranks when they stopped outside the eupchi, searching for faces he knew. An officer with different colour patches on his dongdari, stepped up and bowed to both of them.

"Everything is ready, sir," he said as he reached to hold the reins of Suk-kwon's horse.

"Wait here," Suk-kwon dismounted and entered the eupchi swiftly. Unable to resist his curiosity, Yunbok nudged his horse down the column of assembled soldiers. Two banners held by the standard bearers flapped gently in the breeze. From the designs on one of the banners, the company was part of the Blue Dragon unit. The other banner resembled a Red Gate banner, he did not venture to look closer but examined the rest of the column casually. Spears held at rest, packs slung on their shoulders. None of the soldiers so much as looked in his direction but he could feel the weight of their eyes on him.

Ah .. he spotted familiar faces. Their eyes rolled at him but none of his colleagues or the villagers twitched a smile. Stifling a grin, he returned to the head of the column. The haegun jungwi eyed him, probably trying to gauge whether he was the approachable sort. He looked about the same age as himself. What could they possibly say to each other? He had no idea. It seemed to him that Suk-kwon was taking forever to reappear but he put it down to his own nervousness. When his master finally appeared, he could hardly wait to get going.

"Order the men to move out," Suk-kwon nodded to the haegun jungwi before turning his horse about. Yunbok followed him, keeping abreast.

A shout rang out behind them, repeated further down the ranks and the muffled trump of a hundred and fifty pairs of boots. Along the streets, people scooted to the side of the street once they saw what was coming, yet another company heading towards Hwaseong. There was no rancor in them. The general populace welcome the idea that these men were to be engaged elsewhere. With their absence, there would be less demand on food supplies since the army was provisioning them. Food prices might drop and lessen their burden so they watched the soldiers with a carnival like atmosphere.

The west gate guards snapped to attention when hollers rang out from those at the ongseong. The nabal sounded as the company marched through. Behind the carts and packhorses carrying the provisions for the soldiers, a small band of merchants and other travellers besides Young-joon's little group added themselves. The news of the troop muster was a boon to merchants and travellers. In such difficult times, who would not take the opportunity to travel in the company of soldiers? Especially when deserted stretches were long in between towns. If there was trouble, there was the company to rely on.

After ensuring that all was well with his group, Young-joon looked ahead once more. He almost could not recognize master Suk-kwon or Yunbok when he saw them leading the troop. Perhaps it had something to do with the presence of soldiers. It gave them an unusual martial aspect. Having known them for so many years, if he himself had trouble distinguishing his friends so would those who had not seen Yunbok for more than a decade. It was a comforting thought. He looked back again at the riders behind him. His present other worry was P'ado. The boy had been very quiet. He hoped he would talk to him if he felt he could not do so with Jeong-hyang. He listened as a sweet voice spoke up behind him.

"Omoni, who are those people?" Pokkot pointed to the encampment set a distance from the road as she peered out from beneath Jeong-hyang's jangot. There were sharpened stakes planted outside and soldiers standing guard at the entrance. Numerous campfires blazed here and there, raggedy dressed people could be seen moving about.

"They are poor people who cannot find food where they live. They travel far in search and came here, hoping to find some but there are too many of them so they have to stay outside the town," Jeong-hyang explained sadly.

"It's the drought, isn't it?" Pokkot said. "But why are there soldiers outside the camp?"

"Because when people are hungry, they will do anything to get food. The magistrate is afraid they will make trouble for those who live here so he tells those soldiers not to let the poor people wander around or into the town," she did not add it was also to prevent any outbreak of sickness. Thus far, there had been no outspread of disease, which was fortunate.

"But if they are hungry, how can they find food if they cannot leave?" Pokkot asked in bewilderment and sympathy. "Can't the King do something?"

"The King knows his people are starving so he is trying his best to make sure there is food to share with the poor people. The magistrate is carrying out his orders by giving them food every day."

"Do we have enough food, omoni?" Pokkot asked anxiously as she took in the sight of the thin, palid and haggard demeanor of those she could see. P'ado was also scrutinising as he listened. Even though he knew of the camp, he had never seen it himself nor had he given a thought to it. Why should he when they themselves had barely enough to have daily meals, poor as they were? There was hardly any moment to spare a thought of extending any help to those less fortunate. The sight of the hungry people prodded him to consider his own life and that of Min-soo. Was this how his birth mother had suffered?

"We do. We are more fortunate than them that we have enough food that fill us every day," Jeong-hyang hugged the little girl as she shivered. "It will be better this coming year, you will see. The crops will grow well and there will be plenty of food for everyone."

"Then I will get to eat my favourite gwapyeon?" Pokkot asked hopefully for it had been a long time since she ate any.

"Yes you will," Jeong-hyang tickled her gently till she giggled in an effort to distract her from what she had seen.

As the morning wore on, they passed patrols that stopped to let the column by. Suk-kwon would draw aside to get whatever news there was from the officer in charge before rejoining the company. They paused at noon at a jumak for a meal. There was hardly any customer so Suk-kwon had some of the soldiers bunched up under the shelter, making sure to leave plenty of tables for the travellers. Tents were set up for those who had to stay outside. Glad to rest aching legs, the soldiers talked quietly among themselves as a few designated cooks prepared a meal from the provisions they had brought along. The travellers ordered hot tea and prepared their own meals, eating whatever they had brought along.

The haegun jungwi joined Suk-kwon and Yunbok at a table, introducing himself as Yi Hang-yu from one of the villages near Guhye. Like Yunbok, he was recently promoted, just to oversee the transfer of troops to Hwaseong. As they chatted, a couple of soldiers came up, offering them the food that had been prepared. Curiously, Yunbok looked into his bowl. A little patbap with plenty of namul. He was expecting mostly namul. That was usually the fare for the lucky ones during the famine. He looked around, wishing he could give the patbap to Jeong-hyang.

"Eat up," Suk-kwon said quietly, knowing what Yunbok was about. "She will not accept it, you know that." At that, Yunbok reluctantly ate the food, knowing what he said was true.

Hang-yu looked at them curiously, wondering what they were talking about but forbore to query since he did not know these two officers. He ate his share quickly and excused himself as he had to make sure everything was in order. The men were busy eating their meal as he strode among those at the jumak. Those in the tents were similarly engaged. Handing over his bowl and spoon to the cooks, he received the provision record from the soldier who acted as the clerk and slowly walked back to the jumak, looking over the soldiers again.

He presented the book to Suk-kwon who looked through carefully as the clerk hovered behind with prepared ink and brush before signing it. Yunbok kept an impassive face when Suk-kwon handed the book to him. Was he supposed to check and sign it too? Clueless, he pretended to look through while inwardly castigating the older man for not preparing him even as he noted how much seok of rice, juji of beans, du of millet and namul that were brought along with the troops and how much was used.

"If all is well, just sign it," Suk-kwon said mildly. Well, that was a help, Yunbok glanced at the bottom to see how Suk-kwon had done it. Just his rank and name and followed suit though he made sure to mar his script slightly. It would not do to sign in his usual handwriting. Hang-yu held his hands out for the record which Yunbok nearly threw over with relief and did the same before handing it over to the clerk who bowed and left. Seeing that they had finished, Hang-yu picked up the empty bowls and spoons and went back down to the cooks.

"He's doing his duty, that's something," Suk-kwon said as he watched the young man stride away.

"It never pays to be slothful before superiors," Yunbok said dryly. "You could have warned me," he grumbled, lowering his voice.

"Think of it as a test. That one was simple. Unexpected moments might crop up and I might not be around to tell you what you ought to do. Do as you did and you'll be fine," Suk-kwon saw that Yunbok was unconvinced. "You survived the last mission on your own or have you forgotten?" he reminded him. He restrain from laboring the point when Yunbok remained uncertain.

"How long are we supposed to rest?" If there was time, he would look for Young-joon and the rest.

"Go ahead," Suk-kwon knew what he intended, "They're just round the corner of the tavern. I'll send someone to tell you when we are leaving."

At that, Yunbok got up and followed the directions to find Young-joon and the others seated at a table. It looked like they had finished their meal and he wondered what they had. Pokkot, he noted, was asleep in Jeong-hyang's lap. The sight reminded him of the time when they had brought her back from Chinhae, she spent most of her time in dreamland too. He changed his mind on talking to Young-joon when he saw P'ado at the edge of the sitting platform, looking out across the snowy landscape with a retrospective air. Young-joon nodded when he subtly gestured to the boy; he had not been talking much.

"What are you thinking about?" he said softly as he stopped next to the boy. The others listened attentively.

"I'm trying to get a feeling of what omonim went through," P'ado looked down at his hands, feeling sick and cold. It had started when he saw the camp, the wretched and dejected air visible in the drooping, bowed, thin disposition of those he could see. The vision had stayed with him, leaving him no appetite for the noon meal. "All those poor people outside of Uiryeong... was she like that?"

"Worst," since the boy had seen for himself the living conditions of the poor, Yunbok felt there was no point in keeping anything back. "She was almost skin and bones. We thought she was driven away in winter but we had no idea how far she had travelled."

"Why.. why didn't anyone help her? Had everyone around her died?" P'ado thumped the wooden platform with a fist in anger.

"Take a walk with me," Yunbok said, gesturing with his head. If the boy should become agitated and started shouting, he would prefer his words be as muddling to any stranger who was listening. P'ado followed wordlessly.

"Hak-sun told me his brother discredited Min-soo's reputation, branding her a thief so that none would be inclined to extend any help. I do not think it was done immediately. What I surmise is that once he knew for certain Hak-sun would not be returning, the brother prepared a series of incidents that steadily eroded the trust Min-soo's friends and family had in her. He had all the time he needed, there was no hurry. Min-soo herself might not have realised what was happening until it was too late."

"That easily?" anger in the boy's voice. Did he wish to get his hands on his long dead uncle? "Why didn't he kill us then?"

"What do you think are his reasons?" wishing to divert the boy from his hatred, Yunbok prodded him to figure it out. P'ado frowned, struggling to cast aside his fury for the moment to think. "Pretend for a moment, you are your uncle. You could have killed mother and child, disposed of the bodies, no one would be the wiser. So why didn't you?"

"She must have run, perhaps she feared what he would do," P'ado frowned, shifting possibilities. "She ran before he could carry out the last part of his plan. So, if I were him, if I have the money, I would hire men to remove her. If I were omonim, knowing I would be hunted ...," he trailed off. "But she could go to the authorities!" he exclaimed.

"What if she was not sure if your uncle had bribed the official? She relied on your father to provide and when he was imprisoned, on your uncle. When he betrayed her, who could she trust? Perhaps she might have tried to get to her friends but your uncle might have prevented any attempts in that direction," Yunbok was certain Min-soo had tried the latter and ran when she found no help from those around her. Run, get as far away as possible despite the undesirable conditions of travel. "Hak-sun said his brother hired men to kill her and child but the famine that occurred prevented them from finding her. Rather than waste more money on a search, his brother called off the men, trusting the famine to kill off his targets."

"I am glad abonim killed him!" P'ado said vindictively, fists clenched as Yunbok watched him sadly but composedly.

"If your uncle were still alive, what would you do?"

"I would ...," P'ado began furiously as the rising tide of rage took him, "beat him, beat him until he begs for mercy."

"Can you?"

The quiet, sober question was like a dash of cold water, bringing to a halt P'ado's desire for bloodshed. He looked down at his fists which he hardly used on anyone. When he had those fights with Seong-cheol, they were play rather than a desire to inflict pain. Could he really slug another person until he was bleeding? He had never seen anyone beaten till he bled, the closest he had ever encountered was the punishment meted out on thieves in a public trial by the magistrate a year ago. They had quickly confessed before the soldiers had to proceed very far in beating with their bamboo poles. He turned his hands over, unable to imagine it.

"Perhaps, I would report him to the authorities," he said finally after a long moment.

"To accuse someone of such a crime, you need evidence. Where would you get it?"

"From her friends, her neighbours. Surely they would ...," P'ado paused uncertainly.

"What could they say? At best, they could bear witness that she was gone suddenly but they would just reason it was shame that was the cause," Yunbok watched as frustration and agitation raced across the boy's face. "It is a foolish thief who steals and leaves evidence of his crime behind. If she had lived, it would be her word against his and in the eyes of the law, women's words do not carry as much weight. Not unless they are of noble blood. Women do not inherit from husbands so what is there to steal? At the most, she could only say he was not doing his duty. You were not of age so properties and monies would be managed by the closest blood kin and Hak-sun trusted him. There was no illegality if he made decisions with the estate."

"If she could not prove anything ..," P'ado struggled to find a solution and his frustrations continue to mount.

"Conjectures can be wrong as there are so many possibilities. Depending on one's motive, it's a futile exercise that let slips time through fingers which should be used in better engagements."

"What are you saying?" resentment was rifed in P'ado's voice.

"Your uncle is dead. Omonim and abonim have gone to their rest and peace. Is there aught to be done?"

"I don't understand."

"The grief is fresh," Yunbok sighed, wondering if the boy would get the point, "for you have learnt the truth of your parents. It is natural you desire to know more about them, to understand their circumstances, hence you empathised with those poor hungry people. But you must keep in mind that the person responsible is dead, abonim had seen to that. What will your anger and hatred bring you? Will you let them use you? Will you only keep in your heart the injustice and sufferings of omonim? Or will you remember the love she showered on you and her courage in her harsh journey to seek a home for the both of you."

Afraid of what he would see in the boy's eyes, Yunbok turned away. "Hak-sun was a man of integrity and deep passions. I am sorry I could not bring him back with us from Chinhae. I do not blame you if you feel rancor with me for this failure. I did after all, accept his offer of service"

"Aboji, no," P'ado shook his head, tears in his eyes, his angry bitterness vanished with the sorrow he heard. Footsteps crunched on snow, becoming louder and they turned to see a soldier making his way to them.

"Sir, we are ready to set off," the soldier said, bowing in Yunbok's direction.

"All right," Yunbok nodded and the soldier turned away, retreating back to the rest of the company. "Come along, back to the jumak. Remind omoni to cover herself and Pokkot well. It will get colder. And make sure your pungcha is tied properly. Tell ajoshi Han I'll come by to visit tonight."

"Aboji," P'ado finally got in a word after that rush of instructions as he followed Yunbok. "Aboji!" he said a little more loudly as Yunbok walked away when they reached Jeong-hyang and the others. She looked at them anxiously and sagged with relief with the boy's next words. "I do not blame you." Her eyes met Young-joon's who smiled to assure her.

"I'll see you tonight," Yunbok nodded to the boy and rounded the corner. P'ado followed a little way even as Young-joon roused the servants and paid the tavern-keeper. The other travellers bustled about to prepare themselves when they saw the company keeping away the tents.

Did aboji think he would condemn him for abonim's death? P'ado was sad that Yunbok would think so but he understood his rationale. Perhaps that would explain that faint air of gloom hanging around him? He looked on as Yunbok mounted his horse and joined Suk-kwon at the head of the column. There would be more to talk about that night and he hoped to further discuss his parents, particularly, abonim. Yunbok was afterall, the only person who interacted most with him and have more to reveal.

Hearing someone calling him, he turned to see Jeong-hyang beckoning to him, already mounted on her horse with Pokkot. He hurried to his own and mounted. Recalling Yunbok's messages, he passed them on and looked ahead as the travelling groups swung in behind the column of soldiers. The forest of bristling spears prevented him from a clear view of the foremost riders so he looked at the military horsecarts and wondered about Hak-sun.

What rank did abonim hold? Where had he lived before? He felt the pendant on his chest, omonim's gift. Aboji was right, anger and hatred would not avail him now. The man to be held accountable was long dead, thanks to his father. It was useless to think of how much he would like to wring a dead man's neck and of those who did not lift a finger to help. What good would that do? Far better to cherish omonim's spirit. He smiled, feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted from him.

Jeong-hyang was pleased to see P'ado looked a little more like himself. That talk Yunbok had with him seemed to have shaken him out of his malaise. She had been so afraid that the boy would lose his temper or other in his brooding and kicked up a furious row. That it had not turned out adversely was a great relief. But it was not time yet to relax. It was only the beginning. Shivering in the cold wintry air, she pulled the hood of the quilted jangot lower over her face and made sure Pokkot was covered properly. Hours yet before they reached the next town, she hoped there would be another stop.

"A winter march is really insane," Yunbok murmured later when they made another stop at another jumak, sipping the bowl of misutgaru gratefully. It had been a pleasant surprise when it was served. Mixed with honey, it was a flavorable and filling drink.

"That is why it is not commonly done in times of peace and war. But sometimes, even unwise, there is no choice and troops are forced to move. Supplies would be scarce and men would suffer greatly," Suk-kwon slurped nosily from his bowl. Hang-yu was warming his hands over the brazier, face pinched and pale. "We're making good time, we'll reach the town before nightfall."

"That's a thought to hold on to, warm shelter at least," Hang-yu rubbed his nose which was red from the chill, "this is the coldest winter yet."

"It must be even worst up north. The price of wood and charcoal will have more than redoubled. That nose of yours will fall off if you don't cover your face properly," observed Suk-kwon humorously as the young man finally gulped down his drink, licking his lips to make sure he finished off every drop.

"Then I'll be able to return home or even better, get to rest in town," grinned Hang-yu, holding out his hands for their empty bowls.

"When we reach our destination, make sure the men are properly sheltered and victualed. Pack as many as possible into the barns and stables, they'll keep one another warm. There's no point in setting up sentries, it will be too cold. Besides, we're camping in town," instructed Suk-kwon in a low voice once Hang-yu had moved away.

Yunbok nodded, knowing what had to be done as he tucked back the flaps of the pungcha around his lower face.

"Come, let's make an inspection before we set off," Suk-kwon said, voice muffled as he was similarly enveloped.

"Do they keep their spears with them when they sleep?" Yunbok whispered as he followed Suk-kwon.

"No, have them stacked the weapons by the doors. We don't want accidents in the dark or in their sleep," Suk-kwon eyed the men as they walked down the column, visually checking their hands and faces, making sure none was suffering from the onset of frost bite. Satisfied that all was well, they set off again down the barren road. The landscape was a sea of white that threatened to daze the mind and eyes. The only sounds was the clop of hoofs, the faint jingle of gear and the muffled tramp of boots, the huffs of one's breath.

"I half wonder we do not fall off our horses in capitulation to such overwhelming mesmeric assault on our eyes," Yunbok said wearily as he looked at his horse's mane in order to break the monotony of the landscape.

"Usually, there is a military band to go with any company but it would be creating an extra hassle in terms of provisions and lodgings in our case. In spring, the men would sing songs but I don't think they have the energy," Suk-kwon looked back at the column; most of the soldiers were plodding rather than marching, huddling visibly.

"Do you have to pick up any messages?" he turned back at Yunbok's query and followed his gaze. A small clump of buildings, almost invisible against the landscape had appeared. A banner, white with frost, was frozen to the pole outside the entrance of the largest house. One of the yeokmacham in the district, he realised as they approached. One of eleven posts separated at thirty ri intervals. The door of the main building opened and a man peered out to see what was all the noise about. Seeing it was only a company of troops, one of many in the past weeks, he waved to the officers and returned to his warm haven.

"I doubt it."

They fell silent thereafter. The buildings receded and there was nothing in front of them, except the long empty road. Yunbok fought to stay awake but lapsed into sleep now and then, jerking awake when he felt himself starting to slip from the saddle. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the thick cloth protecting his lower face more securely around his neck. How were the others doing? He started to turn but changed his mind, he would not be able to past the column.

Two or more weeks of such marches. Would they be able to endure it? He wished Jeongjo's order had come earlier. Journeying in autumn would be better than slogging through the last month of winter, the coldest of all. The downside to travelling in autumn was that he would arrive in Hanseong much earlier and would have to keep his head down for more than a month. Which was better? The sound of drums and nabals that carried across the air startled him and he looked up to see the walls of a town. The snowscape had melted into a soporific vista that he did not notice they had been passing farmlands. The town was their stop over for the night, he heaved a sigh of relief. Their pace had been good for the sky was turning into hues of dusk.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_jeonbok - a type of sleeveless long vest in hanbok, which was worn by military personnel. It does not have overlapped column on the front side, and was worn over dongdari _

_misutgaru - fine powdered glutinous rice or barley mixed in water, honey can be added, usually carried around when travelling_

_namul - vegetables_

_ongseong - additional wall to protect gate with semicircular or rectangular belt around the main gate_

_patbap - rice cooked with beans_

_yeokmacham - government message post_


	7. Chapter 7

**11th Daehan 1794**

The guards on the ongseong called out. The soldiers below came to attention. Through the opened gates, someone could be seen running down the street, almost slipping on a patch of ice. Other than the solitary runner, there was no one else. Where were the people of the town? An officer raised a hand as they neared the gates, the column halted. Suk-kwon pulled down the cloth across his lower face to talk to the officer who gave him the directions to the minga. He waved a soldier forward to lead them. Warm shelter, food and rest. With those thoughts in mind, the men were eager to get going. Their dipping heads straightened and their pace were infused with more energy as they marched along the street and turned left. The travelling band behind continued on to the jumak.

"The commoners have been told to vacate the minga," Suk-kwon said almost inaudibly to Yunbok's surprise and shock. Were they not to share with the houses with the occupants? "At least, that's what the officer told me so there will be one small house set aside for us and the rest for the soldiers."

"Where did they put the families?" Surely they would not have been chased out into the cold? Yunbok counted the number of houses visible over the wall; about twenty in all. They would have been the peasants who were slightly better off than the rest for the houses looked less rustic.

"My guess is they had them put up in the outer villages. Here we are, let's find the smallest house, shall we?" Suk-kwon beckoned to the soldier who was leading the way. The man glanced at the minga compound before pointing to the smallest huddled behind all the rest in the forefront and left after Suk-kwon dismissed him. "See to the men first. I'll look into the other houses."

Yunbok nodded and beckoned to Hang-yu, passing the instructions as he dismounted. A couple of men came up to lead away the horses to one of the barns at the back. Stepping past the gate of the first house, Yunbok crossed the small courtyard to open the front door and peered in without taking off his boots. Two rooms, a kitchen and a barn outside. He gestured to the first rank of men waiting outside.

Unable to hide their eagerness, they gratefully took off their boots at the tiny porch and trooped in, stacking their spears in a corner by the door. He did the math. At least eight men could share two rooms comfortably so he sent in the next rank before waving to Hang-yu to take the rest to the other houses. Looking about outside, he noted there was a stack of wood at a corner of the porch.

"There is wood out here if there is no coal in the kitchen. Gget a fire going and your rations. Have a good rest tonight," he told the men.

"Yes, sir," they chorused, one of them going into the kitchen while another came out to get the wood as Yunbok made his way out of the gate.

Going from house to house, he checked that the men were settling down. The cooks and clerk were given a house separately with all of the horses stabled in one singular barn at the back of the compound. On checking his horse, he found his packs had been removed and presumed they were at the house he would be staying at. The front door of the smallest house was opened when he reached it, he could see Hang-yu moving about in the room. When he stepped in, he found there were the usual two rooms, just slightly less than a kan and the kitchen. It was probably built last because there was a constraint of space?

"Your packs are in the back room," Hang-yu said as he placed blazing coals in the brazier.

"Thank you," the back room was empty when Yunbok looked in. "Where's the seonjang?"

"The magistrate wants to have a word with him so he's at the seohwadang," Hang-yu rubbed his hands. "I've already started the fire in the kitchen."

Heat, blissful heat, Yunbok sat down with relief, carefully unwinding the cloth from his face, loosening the flaps of the pungcha as he surreptitiously checked his false beard. The cold was such he was afraid it would drop off. The moustache he started out with had slipped occasionally but fortunately not at a time when anyone would catch it. Over the years, he had experimented with various mixtures of glue and finally found one that seemed to work for longer periods. Still, perspiration and cold would usually negate the effectiveness of the adhesive.

Pretending to smooth out his beard, he was pleased that everything was fine. As he held his hands over the fire pot, he considered the option of having that "accident" he had wanted for so long on this trip. This was as good an opportunity as any. Putting up with the false beard which had become the quintessential manifestation of his assumed identity, he was resigned to it but by no means willing to live with it forever. Still, he knew even if he did get rid of it, it would still make a come back later. Would it be worth the trouble to have the "accident"?

There came a call at the door, Hang-yu got up to let in two soldiers, carrying the prepared dinner. Night had already fallen and the cold seemed more than doubled. Since Suk-kwon was not around, Yunbok placed his share on two sticks of short thin wood over the brazier and ate his own; kongjuk with yukpo shredded into it, mixed with more namul. As he ate, he wondered where did Young-joon and the others put up at. He supposed he would have to check in every jumak in town but it should not be hard to find them. There would be few travellers to patronise taverns in winter. Especially this winter.

"If you don't mind my asking, is your family travelling with you?" Hang-yu queried diffidently. He had noticed Yunbok talking to a young fellow who looked sixteen at the first stop they made.

"Yes, we had planned to travel in spring but decided to do it now since I have been called up," Yukbok winced when he bit into a pellet of bone and meat. Turning away, he spat it out into his hand and dumped it into the brazier where it flared brightly for a moment.

"I've been chewing on those," Hang-yu nodded at the burning gristle.

"They're harder than stone, your teeth must be tough," Yunbok was surprised.

"I should have said I was swallowing those," grinned Hang-yu. "I'm used to getting them back home and decided to just swallow instead."

"Spoiled rations?" Yunbok said sympathetically as Hang-yu nodded.

"Food is food, I thought it pointless to keep spitting out all the hard bits which usually showed up in the yukpo and the namul," taking a sip of hot tea, Hang-yu dug into the remainder of his meal with enthusiasm. "This is already way better, just a sore spot or two."

"Are you able to raise any crops this season?"

"Not much. The reservoir is dry, has been since the second year and the water from the wells are reserved for drinking. We searched for other water sources in the hills, found a few pools and concentrated all our efforts on a few fields," Hang-yu said easily, as if all that effort in climbing up and down the hills were insignificant, "and raised enough to feed everyone. How is it for you?"

"It was easier for us for there is a creek by the village so we did the same. The water level dropped these three years but there was enough for our needs," Yunbok decided to follow Hang-yu's example and simply gulped down the bits of bone and whatever else that turned up.

"No hard bits for you," laughed Hang-yu. "My wife is all for pounding out the knots, that's what she called them. I said why waste all that energy when our bodies can do the same?"

"My son is keen to try eating the bark off the trees after hearing of tales of past famines from the village elders," Yunbok chuckled as he recalled the incident, "He is confident there are many recipes to be found with bark."

"Mine wanted to try everything that crossed his path," Hang-yu shook his head with amusement. "We can eat so many things!" he spread his arms wide, miming the enthusiastic innocent wide eye entreaty that raised a chuckle. "Ants or worms and anything that crawls or walks, if we gather enough, they would be filling."

"Were we thinking of new food recipes when we were that young?" Yunbok could not recall.

"Haha, I should think you and I were thinking of what's to eat for the next meal than to think of recipes," Hang-yu picked up his bowl of tea.

"It is natural thoughts of survival is the foremost concern in times of famine," Yunbok put aside his empty bowl. "I wonder how many people have died since."

"It is troubling," Hang-yu said sombrely. "We came across frozen bodies in the hills in the spring of the second year," he rubbed his brow wearily. "They took to the hills, would it not have been better to voluntarily go to the encampments? Even if there is little to go around, shelter and food are ensured."

"Maybe they were trying to. Or perhaps they were fugitives. Who knows?" Yunbok stared at the glowing coals, recalling all too well the pain and hunger of a lonely winter. He shook himself out of the reverie. "Time is getting on, I promised my family I will drop by when we reached town so I have better locate them."

Hang-yu nodded. "The men will mostly be resting and not likely to wander. There should be no trouble, I will make sure of that."

With that assurance, Yunbok left the minga. At the entrance, he looked about. The road was almost empty with only a few passers-by. He glanced at the night sky, nearing the end of first watch. Taverns were mostly near market places and town center so he walked up the road and realized he had forgotten to bring along his sword. Should he turn back to get it? He decided against it, he was not on duty.

Moreover, he was not sure he had the authority to prance around with it in a strange town. As he walked along he spotted a familiar figure approaching him.

"Aigoo, wandering already. Did you leave dinner for me?" Suk-kwon puffed, clapping his hands together for warmth after tucking his sword under his arm.

"It's being kept warm for you. Do you know where they are?"

"That I do, I spotted them at a jumak just further up this road so you need not swim around. Give them my regards," he added as Yunbok nodded and moved on.

His master carried his sword, Yunbok mused over that fact. Well, he should since he was reporting to the magistrate. On duty and all that. But he himself was in uniform was he not? Should he or should he not? It was so troublesome! He had better grilled Suk-kwon on when he should and should not be toting a sword about. Something suddenly came down hard on his shoulder, bringing him to a tense halt.

"You forgot something, didn't you?"

Yunbok stared at the scabbard that rested over his shoulder. "Really, you gave me a fright!" he said peevishly, turning to glare at a grinning Suk-kwon.

"Better come back with me to get it."

"Do I really have to carry it around with me all the time?" he complained, turning back with Suk-kwon.

"While you're in that uniform, in a strange town, yes. Other than protection, it's the bona fide item that identifies you."

"Just let me borrow yours, I don't want to ...," Yunbok began.

"It's a little too long for you. Don't be lazy," scolded Suk-kwon.

"Lazy," Yunbok said with some annoyance and shut up when they entered the minga. Hang-yu was surprised to see his return but grinned when Suk-kwon marched to the back room and returned with the sword. Making a face at the older man as Hang-yu watched with interest, he retraced his journey back up into the street. Few people were about the streets even though curfew had not sounded. With none of the liquor shops, moknojujeom, sobalmakgeollijip or even the saekju opened, there was very little reason to hang about in the cold. It was almost like a ghost town, there was hardly any of the comforting bustle. The only signs that there were people were the glowing lanterns and windows.

The well lit jumak was a cheery sight. The frigid air was warm with aroma and murmurs of customers seated at the tables. Most of these were those travelling with the company. After a word with the tavern-keeper, he was shown to the guest lodgings. Outside the door of the last room, he could hear voices.

"Aboji!" was the first thing he heard on opening the door after Young-joon bid him to enter after his call. P'ado, he noted, seemed his usual self.

"Not tired at all, I see," he joined the two as they sat at the brazier. "Had your dinner?"

"Gone so fast you would not have noticed it existed at all," laughed Young-joon. "How is the military rations?"

"Not too bad. Kongjuk, yukpo and namul," Yunbok held his hands out to the brazier.

"Aigoo, you eat like a king," teased Young-joon, "is it the same every meal?"

"No doubt it will be mostly a little grain, beans, yukpo and namul with a little variation."

"It will be the same for us. The next two weeks will be difficult," Young-joon sighed.

"I am more afraid we might be held up in the open if there are snowstorms or rain. Getting held up in town is not so bad," rubbing his hands slowly, Yunbok tried to think of the complications that might crop up along the journey.

"Weren't you caught in a snowstorm once before?"

"Yes, I found shelter in a abandoned hut but was held up in it for a few days. With so many people...," Yunbok trailed off. He did not notice P'ado's attentive curiosity. "Did you carry extra supplies?"

"Yes, for several days."

"We will have to hope for the best," Yunbok nodded. The merchants and travellers would have packed their own extra supplies too. If they were really caught out in the open, those extra supplies would tide them over for a few days.

"Aboji, when were you caught in a snowstorm?" P'ado asked curiously.

"Oh, that happened during the year after I left home. That's of no matter," Yunbok said dismissively, not inclined to talk about his experiences. "Do you have other questions?" he changed the subject.

"What can you tell me about abonim?" by changing the topic, P'ado knew Yunbok had no wish to discuss the snowstorm incident so he followed the lead but he was determined to find out about Yunbok's travels if he could.

"Hak-sun," Yunbok pondered for a moment. "You look a little like him around the brow but there are more of your mother's features. When I first met him, he was the scariest person I have ever seen."

"Why? Was it because you were going to fight him?"

"Yes. I had never fought anyone in earnest before, so I feared him very much. Motivation and anger guided my hand and I defeated him. When I saw him again eight years later, there was less fear but he was as dangerous as before. When I learned he is your father, I was astonished. How strange the whims of fate can be, to twist and turn. Our conversation was full of mistrust but I could see his sincerity when he offered his service. He said he would prove his words were true with action. He saved me from getting trampled by a horse and he tried to protect omoni but lost his life," he sighed. "I had felt his temperament was most volatile and I was afraid he would cause the deaths of many should he betray us but in the end, he was loyal to his oath."

"He did not tell you of the deal he struck with the spy?" P'ado was pleased to hear that his father had been true.

"He did not. Most likely he thought he was watched and did not wish to give himself and us away."

"Did he tell you anything more of himself?"

"I'm afraid not. We were to play our respective roles; he was to be omoni's servant and I was a hired painter. There was little chance for us to interact," Yunbok lowered his voice and leaned towards P'ado and was sorry he had to disappoint the boy who looked crestfallen. "But he was a able, honorable, affectionate man, P'adoa. His thoughts were of you and of the future he would create."

"Is that why you insisted I should go to the hyanggyo?"

"It's not just his, it is also our wish too. You have the capabilties to go farther. Attending a hyanggyo will also exemp you from military duties."

"Are you expecting me to take on an official post?" P'ado did not know what he should do if the answer was a affirmative. Working in the government interest him not at all.

"If that is what you want." It was not surprising the boy would assume that was the goal they wanted him to have. Seeing the boy's dilemma, Yunbok explained further. "I have been remiss in not making it clear. We are not expecting you to aim for a official post, we only expect you to expand your knowledge beyond the scope of the basics of what you have learned at the seodang."

"It is not that easy to attain a high post. I am not saying you will not be able to do it but there are many stages and requirements which you have to pass through," added Young-joon.

"That is true," agreed Yunbok. "Even before anyone tries for the basic exams, there is the requirement that at least one person in the preceeding four generations had served in an official post if the candidate intends to try for the top level posts. If the candidate meets this stipulation, he has to pass the preliminary examinations. After which, he attends a seowon before taking the civil examinations. There are two papers each for the Classics and Literary Licentiate exams. If he pass, he is accepted into the Sungkyunkwan and prepares for the Munkwa exam which comprise of three stages. An oral test is usually conducted for the first section of each stage. Pass those stages and a high post of the third rank and beyond awaits.

"There is not just those two important examinations, there is the Miscellaneous exam as another option," put in Young-joon, almost laughing at P'ado's dazed reception to the deluge of information.

"I never thought of a official post," admitted P'ado, much daunted by all the stages to get to a high official post. "Much less of going to a hyanggyo. I am happy where I am. But I understand, aboji, you wish me to know more of the world around me than than just learning how to read and write."

"Will you go to the hyanggyo come spring? If you do not wish to go, then it shall be as you will," Yunbok said impassively.

"I will go," P'ado said, after thinking for a while. "Can I stop if ..."

"If you do not like it, I will have to employ someone to teach you," Yunbok was pleased that the boy was willing to make the attempt.

"Can't you teach me yourself?"

"I will have little time for chores and who will do them? The higher subjects require indepth instruction and I can't spare the time," Yunbok shook his head. "You need someone to drone at you just so you can remember."

"Is that how it was for you? Your teacher droning at you?" laughed P'ado as Young-joon chuckled. It was the same for him too though he did not say so aloud.

"I'm afraid I had little interest in exploring many of the classics. I suppose the blame rested solely on the instructor, he was more interested in acquiring the money than in teaching two scamps bent on mayhem," Yunbok recollected wryly. "Between him and aboji, we did learn enough to pass the japgwa and daegwa."

"And then after to .," prudently, P'ado did not finish the sentence. "There is no seowon in Uiryeong is there?"

"No. Most of the seowon in this province are at Jinju, Hamyang and Hapcheong. I do not want you to attend in any case," Yunbok admitted.

"Why not?" Having heard much of what was expected of him, P'ado was taken aback at that contrary statement.

"Seowons serve mainly as the political arm of the rural scholars and students tend to involve themselves when they disagree with policies. In addition, at this second last stage of higher learning, discipline is required," Yunbok explained.

"Which I don't have as my aboji knew. That's why I was pulled from the seowon after attempting the preliminary test," Young-joon put in cheerfully.

"You need not attend one when you can borrow their books if you wish to learn," continued Yunbok with a wry twitch to his lips. Trust Young-joon to blithely relegate his ineptitude as a negligible setback.

"Then attending a hyanggyo is sufficient?" P'ado felt if it was up to him, he would prefer not to continue after. Studying was not his forte, he felt.

"That is for you to decide," Yunbok realised the noise from outside had considerably reduced, most of the guests must have retired. What time was it? "It's time for me to go, I'll need to look in on Jeong-hyang before I go back."

"She's just next door. Set off at dawn tomorrow?" Young-joon asked as he saw Yunbok to the door.

"Yes. I'll send someone to notify you," Yunbok headed to the next guest room. Was she asleep? He called softly at the door and heard the soft tread of footsteps and was promptly enveloped in a warm hug once he stepped through the opened door. "Was it difficult?" he said after a while as they stood by the door. Pokkot, he noted, was already fast asleep. Was she not just like a hibernating cub he noted in amusement at the small lump.

"I had to pinch myself now and then to prevent myself from falling asleep completely," she let go of him reluctantly. "I heard you talking next door." She sat down on her bedding as he lifted a corner of the quilt tucked around Pokkot.

"Not very clearly, I hope," he smiled down at the slumbering girl. "She reminds me of a bear cub, doesn't she sleep just about everywhere we took her?"

"Makes it easy to move her around, doesn't it?" she chuckled as she drew the quilt around them as he sat beside her. "To answer your first question. No, I could not hear you clearly, your voice was too low."

"That's good," he was pleased. "We'll likely set off at dawn tomorrow so be prepared. I'll have to ask.. er, the seonjang what should be done if we encounter a snowstorm. I really hope we don't. Young-joon said he brought extra provisions for several days."

"What do you think will most likely happen if we run into one?" she tried to imagine getting stuck in a blizzard and was not much looking forward to such a situation.

"It's really bad to be caught out in the open," once more, that image of his time trapped in the hut rose before him. "It is a bad idea to stop. If one blows up, we will have to try to make our way through. Make sure the children wear extra clothing, you too. Remind Young-joon and the rest," a yawn caught hold of him. "I'll have to get back."

"If only ...," she muttered, unwilling to voice the rest of the statement.

"I know. I wish I can sleep here," he said wistfully. "That's setting a bad example unfortunately."

"Do you have to go so soon?" it was churlish of her but she could not help it when he got up.

"It's late. You and I need rest. This cold is sapping a lot from everyone," he said wearily. "Don't worry, I'll wear extra clothing too," he put in as she opened her mouth and drew her into an embrace. "All is well. I'll see you tomorrow," he said after a moment, letting go of her reluctantly and was gone.

The chill struck him as he walked down the road, it seemed to gnaw right into his bones. Hurriedly, he returned to the minga. All the houses were dark saved for the dim glow from the small house at the back. The sight of Hang-yu rolled up like a ball in his bedding in the front room until nothing could be seen of him met his gaze when he opened the door. A tunggyong had been left alight for him, he realized as he locked the front door. Quietly, he picked it up and made his way to the back room. There was hardly any sound from the similarly covered hump. A bedding was already spread out beside it. Was Suk-kwon really asleep? There was no snoring. Yunbok removed his uniform, folded and placed them beside his bedding as he laid down on it and blew out the tunggyong. When Suk-kwon spoke up softly, he was expecting it.

"Took you long enough."

"Took a lot of tongue wagging."

"So how is he?"

"As usual."

"Hmmmph ... not what you expected, no?"

"Perhaps later."

"You need not tell him, you know that."

"True but I would rather not keep anything from him."

"Will you do the same with Pokkot?"

"Of course although," he paused contemplatively, "she might not be as shocked."

"Why do you say that?" Suk-kwon did not understand and peered at Yunbok.

"Don't you recall what she said about Akeno?" The silence that met him was all the answer he needed. "She once told Iseul that Myung-hee was a special omoni?"

"That!" Suk-kwon had totally forgotten all about that peculiar remark. It cast a different aspect on the girl.

"We set her up in P'ado's room because we are afraid of what she might inadvertently discover before the time is right." Pokkot had been afraid of sleeping alone initially until Jeong-hyang spent a few nights with her to ease her fear, Yunbok recalled. They had also taken to inviting Chang-mi to spend a few nights with her. An arrangement that suited Ae-young and Chang-sun just fine and it ended up becoming a weekly routine.

"It did not occur to me that she was so astute to know Myung-hee was different," Suk-kwon was amazed. "Akeno would have taken precautions. She might have found out accidentally and did not completely understand what she saw, she was only six. But she knew her mother was different."

"I'm not sure how much she remembers."

"It might just be enough," Suk-kwon was certain the knowledge would help the girl into acceptance.

"Perhaps."

"But you think P'ado will be more difficult to handle."

"Maybe it's because he came to us as a baby ...," a pang hit Yunbok as images of the boy whirled before him.

"Your bond to him is stronger. And you are thinking of something...very much later, aren't you?" Death but Suk-kwon did not say it aloud. Of course Yunbok would think of what would happen when he eventually passed away. Even in death, there would be problems. There was no predicting who would go first. If Jeong-hyang was still around, then all would be covered up.

"If we stay. It will not matter if we do not. The other alternative wil be Jeong-hyang and I move away before it happen but I do not know how it will be. Who can predict such matters? If it is I, then I want her to have support."

"What makes you think she will stay?" Suk-kwon said bluntly.

Silence.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"True, it is a depressing topic considering that it is most likely I to be the first to ..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then let's talk about the possibility of a snowstorm..."

"That was what I was thinking about earlier."

"Ah, you did. What do you think we ought to do if we are caught in the open?"

"We can't stop, it is too dangerous so we have to press on."

"Correct. Say we press on but the storm becomes worse, making visibility almost impossible?"

"That's really bad. We will have to get off our horses, someone will have to try to lead the way ahead ..."

"True, that must be attempted. To stay still is to die. To advance blindly brings the same result. If anyone is lost ..," Suk-kwon trailed off leadingly.

"Then before we advance we have to link everyone together with ropes."

"Very good. You make a promising officer. We will get fresh provisions tomorrow and those ropes you are talking about. Preparations must be made before dawn because we must set off early to make it to the next town. Get some sleep."

There was a rustle and all was quiet.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_Japgwa / chapkwa - miscellaneous exams_

_daegwa - civil service exams_

_hyanggyo - equivalent to secondary school_

_kongjuk - bean and rice porridge_

_seonjang - captain_

_seowon - equivalent to college, preparatory school for the national civil service examination_

_yukpo - dried beef jerky_


	8. Chapter 8

**12th Daehan 1794**

Once he set his mind to it, Yunbok knew he would be able to wake up before dawn and was pleased when it was so. Hang-yu was still rolled up like a ball when he went to the kitchen to put more wood in the stove and heat up the water. Since the last thing he needed was an embarrassing incident, he woke Suk-kwon up after preparing the water and towel. The older man declined his offer to tidy up his hair.

"Tsk, I still have a pair of hands," he said. Truth be told, he was not used to having anyone do it for him.

"I do believe you're shy," teased Yunbok as he watched Suk-kwon combed and bound up his hair quickly.

"Are you asking for corporal punishment?" Suk-kwon glowered, as he put away his comb and tidied up his packs.

"I consider myself duly warn, sir," grinned Yunbok.

"I'm all done," Suk-kwon patted himself down, checking that he had missed nothing and picked up his sword. "Remember to lock the door and don't take too long."

As if he would forget, Yunbok rolled his eyes as Suk-kwon stepped out quietly. Mindful that it would not do to be tardy since the most senior officer was up and about, he was finished with his ablution and preparations in moments. When he stepped out, Hang-yu was up and dressing himself. They exchanged greetings amicably as Yunbok cleared away the basin and towels before making his way out.

The chill was just as biting as the night before when he stepped into the courtyard. Was it getting even colder? He imagined the entire company and travellers frozen solid the moment they march on the road only to melt when spring arrived. Shaking away the silly image, he saw Suk-kwon rousing the men on the far side. Turning about, he went to the houses nearer the entrance, opening the door of each house to call. Some of the men were already awake while others simply huddled together as fowls would. He had to grab a spear from the stack by the door and bang it on the floor to get them up.

The cooks were already preparing breakfast. The clerk turned stable boy tend to the horses while the rest hustled to get ready. To Yunbok's surprise when he returned to the house for his meal, he found kimchibap with jeok. Where did the kimchi come from? There was more bap than the day before as he eyed the spoonful he lifted from the bowl.

"Supplies from Gangwondo, delivered last night," Suk-kwon explained. "The further north we go, our supplies will get better."

"That's really something to look forward to," Hang-yu was gobbling his share with such speed that it was a wonder he could speak and not choke himself. A grain of rice flew up to park itself on the tip of his nose but the others said nothing, preferring to watch it twitched and wobbled before it dropped back into the bowl.

"I'll be requisitioning fresh supplies at the byeongbang so I'll meet you all at the north gates. Chivy the laggards but the faster we're on our way, the earlier we'll reach the next stop over." A long swallow from his bowl finished the tea, a repleted sigh and Suk-kwon felt all ready to face the day's rigours. "Don't take too long," he said before he left.

Yunbok and Hang-yu looked at each other and hurried to finish up. A soldier came by to collect the dirty crockery and utensils as they tidied up the house and double check their packs. Would the dreaded snowstorm occur that day? Grabbing his packs, Yunbok glanced at the dark sky as he made his way to the stable. Just the faintest tinge of red. Which might mean something or just nothing. Strapping down the packs and the sword on his horse, he went to oversee the overall assembly, exhorting those who were slow to pick up their pace. Hang-yu went from house to house with a couple of men to check the agungi were put out properly before leading out the horses from the stable. Remembering his promise to rouse Young-joon, Yunbok sent a soldier ahead to the jumak just as paru sounded.

It was slowly getting brighter when they marched out of the minga and up the street. There were as little activity as the night before. The little band of travellers was already waiting when they passed the jumak. They turned north and paused at the gates to transfer over the supplies to the horsecarts while the gate guards hurried to open the barriers. With protesting creaks and groans, the gates widened to let the company through. Suk-kwon puffed a little as he viewed the road ahead.

"Snowed during the night eh, let's hope it's not too deep."

The same fanfare that greeted their arrival sent them off, ringing through the still air. Looking down at his horse's legs, Yunbok noted that the fresh snow reached to the top of the coronet and looked at Suk-kwon who was doing his own visual examination.

"Hmmm, best to change marching order. Our horses will clear some of it away," he turned and rapped out a command to Hang-yu who turned and shouted to the soldiers behind. The change over was a little ragged since most of the men had not drilled as a company but nevertheless the four files of men became two. "I hope they have the sense to dry their boots and socks tonight," he muttered as he turned again to check.

"Will they be as negligent as that?" It made no sense to Yunbok that men would ignore wet boots and socks.

"You'll be surprised," Suk-kwon leaned in to whisper, "I've known some idiots who ignore a visibly rotting foot."

"Surely not," Yunbok was horrified. How was it possible for grown men to ignore what was happening to their own bodies?

"I do not jest. It is hard to fathom what they were thinking of," Suk-kwon made a gesture of futility towards his head. "Common sense dictate that care must be taken in cold winters. A serious case of exposure will kill the flesh and the person will not even feel it. Left untreated, the flesh will rot and smell. You'd think someone will notice the smell but no, their olfactory organs did not seem to be working."

"Do you suppose fear held their tongues?" Yunbok stared at his hand, trying to imagine it rotting away without his realising it.

"Foolishness and fear," Suk-kwon nodded. "They ignored the signs and when it became too late they tried to pretend it did not happen, because inevitably, they will lose the limb."

"We'll just have to make there are no fools in this lot," Yunbok glanced behind, then ahead. "Three days to Ipchun. We are out of season."

"I don't suppose we can waste our supply of beans on Suse," Suk-kwon said facetiously.

"I have a feeling we will have beans to eat so just pick one out of your bowl and throw," laughed Yunbok.

"Aigoo, I'll be starving myself," Suk-kwon nudged his horse to close in a little. "We will be staying in town on Yeonsu. The men deserve a rest on that special day."

"Will it be remiss if I spent Suse with the others?"

"Go ahead. I'm sure the gossips behind us already know your family is travelling along with us. They will understand."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Tsk, stop worrying."

Conversation ceased as a cold wind blew, hands hastily made sure headgear was secured. They made the two resting stops of the day at roadside jumak with hot meals and tea served as they rested. Concerned that the horses might be blinded by the glare of snow, Suk-kwon decided to make a sort of hood out of spare cloths to shade the eyes. Yunbok thought the horses would bolt than accept such a strange accessory so he was surprised when the horses did not seem to mind. They reached the next town without any sign of the dreaded snowstorm. The journey settled into a comfortable routine for the next three days. Each night, they settled into comfortable warm havens.

On the night of Suse, Yunbok stayed the night with Jeong-hyang and the children. The customary year end bows were duly performed before they engaged in a game of yut to pass the time. There was hours to go before midnight. P'ado was out and out confident Pokkot would wake up on the new day of the year with white eyebrows since she was so fond of sleeping. That set off an endless argument.

To stop the bickering, Yunbok had them take turns in story telling. Jeong-hyang cast a wry glance at him when the two turned it into a competition. As she listened, she observed him out of the corner of her eye, pleased that he looked less pinched. The military rations were doing some good. Too, he was not having to give the best morsel to the children as he was wont to do at home. Time and again she had wanted to scold him for it for it left him with less but could not take him to task. How could she when she did the same?

The wick of the oil lamp burnt red and steady as the night wore on. The story telling was interrupted when loud bangs were heard. The children looked out of the door to see a bonfire in the courtyard of the jumak. Guests were already gathered, tossing in green bamboo that exploded to send sparks into the air. The sight drew them all to join the festivities. The tavern-keeper handed out a few pieces of bamboo to the children to throw. Looking at their happy faces, Yunbok and Jeong-hyang wondered if they would see the like again next year. In the midst of the celebrations, Youn-joon came to join them for he had been spending some time exchanging anecdotes with the other travellers and proceeded to regale them with what he heard.

The night seemed to fly. At midnight, the town resounded to the sound of yeonjong-po and a few rounds of fire arrows were fired into the sky from the soldiers on watch which brought cheer and delight to those on the lookout for the display. Everyone greeted the beginning of a new year with enthusiasm. No one had fallen asleep. The cannons sounded again along with the beating of drums and gongs that the tavern workers took up. Bows and wassail were exchanged. The tavern-keeper went round with little bowls of tteokguk topped with jidan. It was received with much appreciation from her guests. Tired but happy, everyone retired to their respective rooms. Before the children took their rest, they made their new year bows. With no candy or fruit available, they were given money instead.

"Do you have to go back soon?" Jeong-hyang said much later as they sat watching a slumbering Pokkot.

"No. Not until tonight," he sighed, untying the hat strings before removing the jeonnip and dongdari. "I'm afraid we will not have the customary three days off if we are to make it to Hanseong on time. Master Park says mustered troops will have some compensation for fulfilling their duty."

"What's this?" she fingered the little pouch among the clothes as she folded them, hanging the jeonnip on the wall hook.

"Oh, just the usual, in case this falls off," he said softly, pointing to his false beard. "I am tired," he made himself comfortable in her bedding and made sure they were covered when she joined him. "I wish we are in the right season, this journey will not be so difficult otherwise," he sighed. Despite getting used to the long hours in the saddle, it was wearying to get up in the morning for the cold was a perpetual impediment that was impossible to shake off.

"I wish we are home," she was homesick for the little house they had spent so many years in.

"So do I," he said as he returned her embrace. "I'm going to make a request after everything is completed."

"I don't suppose he will be very upset," she shuddered, knowing at once what he would ask.

"If he gets angry, at the most he can just dispose of me easily and secretly."

"Don't you say such a thing," she said angrily.

"It is the truth, he ..," he stopped as she clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Aren't you tired? Go to sleep instead of trying to terrify yourself and me," she removed her hand when he mumbled.

"I didn't mean to stress you," he said contritely.

"Just say something nice. Is it so difficult? We do not see each other until the night and I just want our time together to be happy."

"What do I do without you?"

"You can never do without me."

"That is a truth I cannot but agree..," he murmured, lightly touching her lips.

* * *

**Saemal, Siheung**

The wood in the fire cracked and popped as the flames danced, casting flickering shadows on bony faces as they stared glumly into the glow. No one held out his hands to the fire, each was huddled as if in the grip of winter. He looked at another larger bonfire behind him, where the rest of the villagers were gathered as they awaited the dawn of a new year. The children were tossing in a few precious bamboo. A little spark of joy amidst the despondency that hovered below the surface.

"We have to try something," he said, turning back to the fire before him. There was silence, none of the men seemed to have heard. "We have to!" he urged, looking at each face. "The King .. the King will pass this way, he is our last hope, we have to try!"

"How do you think we can approach? His soldiers are everywhere, he will stop us before we can even take a step anywhere," one of the men said wearily.

"We die if we do nothing, we die if he catch us. In the end, is there any difference? Is there?" he tried to catch every man's eyes to convince each individual. "We can't sit here and let him trod us into the ground. We will all end up as his drudges. I tell you that is what will happen if we just wait."

"What are you suggesting we do?" the others looked at him curiously.

"I have a plan. It will work but only if you help me."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then we die. That's the fate staring at us these three years, isn't it?" he said waspishly to the foolish man.

"Tell us your plan," said another and the rest leaned forward to hear the better.

* * *

**The Northern Road**

It was late afternoon when it came upon them with no warning. The only sign was a sudden strong wind, then a deluge of driving snow in a rapidly darkening sky. Shock held everyone immobile. The dreaded snowstorm!

"Off! Off!" Suk-kwon shouted as he dismounted. Yunbok got off his horse quickly and held on to the reins of both his horse and Suk-kwon's as the older man ordered the soldiers to lower their spears. Having been prepped, the men held their spears lengthwise at waist height, each man holding onto the butt of the spear of the one in front with his other hand, linking all of them. Tapping each man's shoulder as he went down the column, Suk-kwon eventually reached the travellers behind the military horsecarts. Servants were already busy tying ropes to horses and joining them up into a single thick strand tied to the last military horsecart. As quickly as he could, Suk-kwon checked there were no entanglements and the lines were secured. As he went round the group, he reminded them not to panic should visibility dropped.

"Stay calm and the horses will not bolt," he said to Young-joon, Jeong-hyang and P'ado. "Get down immediately at the first sign of trouble." They nodded anxiously and readied themselves. Satisfied that everyone knew what to do, he went back up the column. Hang-yu had tied two ropes to the first rank of soldiers to the saddle on his horse and two more to link Yunbok's and Suk-kwon's. The wind and snow grew stronger and thicker.

"It's not too heavy, we can still see ahead for a distance," Suk-kwon shouted against the howl of the wind as he grabbed the loose rope tied to the bridle of his horse. "I'll lead."

"How far do we have to go?" Yunbok shouted in return.

"I think we're near. We better get under way, I'd prefer not to be caught out in this at night!"

Tugging down the brim of his hat to keep out most of the snow, Suk-kwon walked forward, looking down at the road, his horse following after slowly. Before the snowstorm, the hills in the distance were still discernible. Now the falling snow blanketed everything in layers of grey and white. The wind also made it hard to keep the eyes open, Yunbok dipped his head against the wind, worried for Suk-kwon. He kept his hand on the bridle as his horse followed the tug forward, snorting uneasily. How was Suk-kwon able to differentiate which was the road? He looked from side to side, there was still a contrast in height bewteen the road and the sides of the open fields. However, the same could not be said for the road further down, landscape was leveled in white.

It was getting colder and colder, the wind being the main culprit of the immediate drop in temperature. It was a piercing knife that drove the ice into and under folds of clothing. He might as well be naked for all the quilted coats and baji he had on. Fingers and feet began to feel numb. Would his flesh die and drop off? He imagined arriving in Hanseong without fingers. A condition which no doubt would render him completely useless for the mission. If that happened, he would go home. It was a tempting thought but he did not relish losing limbs.

How long had they been plodding along? In the swirling grey dark, he could not tell if it was day or night. He imagined all of them stuck out there in the night. For certain, they would be frozen solid and he imagined himself as a block of ice. No, a figure of ice. Something slapped his shoulder, terrifying him for a moment.

"We've arrived!" shouted Suk-kwon, "Pass the word," he said before following the rope back to his horse. Yunbok shouted the news back to Hang-yu who passed it on. A muffled cheer arose.

Was that light ahead? Not certain his eyes were playing tricks, Yunbok squinted and eventually made out several torches held in the hands of soldiers who hastened to Suk-kwon before they spread out along the road. They had been sent from Sangju to help guide the company to the town. Their presence did much to enliven everyone's mood and the pace picked up. Not long after, they crossed a bridge and passed within the walls of Sangju. The ropes were untied and a local officer sent a couple of soldiers to guide the travellers to a nearby jumak while the others made for the minga. All of the houses were already heated and warm dinners were waiting. When the snowstorm blew up, the clerk of the byeongbang had the accommodations prepared, hoping that this last company of troops from the south would be able to make it to shelter, explained one of the soldiers. A physician would be coming along later to check everyone for signs of frostbite and injuries to eyes and limbs.

More soldiers waited at the stables to help with the horses and oversee the carts. The burdens on the exhausted company was much reduced and they were able to take a much needed rest without too much effort.

"That is a very conscientious man to go through all this trouble," commented Suk-kwon later that night as he lie in his bedding, a warm damp cloth covering his eyes.

"I don't suppose he is afraid of the extra costs that would stem from negligence?" Yunbok murmured as he wiped and cleaned his sword and scabbard. The heat from the brazier was taking away much of his aches. Hunger filled and warmth permeating the room, he felt cocooned.

"Ha, you think the worst of everything, as usual," a bark of laughter from Suk-kwon. "We might have to rest for a day, pending this snowstorm."

"That is good news," Yunbok said cheerily, slotting the sword back into the scabbard. Hang-yu called softly at the door.

"A letter from the byeongbang for the seonjang," he said to Yun-bok when he opened the door. "How is he?"

"Better," Suk-kwon answered, having heard the question. "Get yourself to bed. It's been a long day."

"You could at least invite him in just so he can be sure the taskmaster is still alive and kicking," Yunbok looked at the letter after shutting the door. "Do you want to read this now?" he asked worriedly for the physician had specifically instructed that Suk-kwon was to rest his eyes for a day.

"You read it."

"What? Me?"

"You want me to strain my eyes?"

"Fine, fine, I'll read it." If he broke any regulations, he could point the finger at Suk-kwon. He glanced through the contents and gaped in disbelief.

"What is it?" Suk-kwon said when Yunbok remained silent.

"I don't suppose I can go back home now," Yunbok said quietly as he sat down next to Suk-kwon.

"What? What?" Suk-kwon reached for the cloth on his eyes, intending to read the letter himself.

"No, you can't remove that yet," Yunbok grabbed his hands and lowered his voice even further. "The letter is from the Byeongjo in Hanseong. It says there is a slight change of plans regards your duty. Kim Hong-do has been dismissed from his position as hyeongam of Yeonpung by the King and is ordered to be investigated by the Uigeumbu for suspected abuses."

"What's that?!" Suk-kwon bolted upright, hands holding on to the cloth. "Abuses of his position? Yeonpung? Yeonpung is such a remote district, it has barely five thousand inhabitants. What abuses? Which idiotic official brought up the charges?" one of his hands reached out blindly to take the letter but Yunbok gently pushed it away.

"In his recent correspondence, he mentioned clashes among the governor of Chungcheong, the byeongsa and the wiyusa appointed to the province. He knew trouble was brewing." Where was Danwon now? Locked up? On his way to Hanseong under armed escort? Yunbok read the letter again, hoping against hope he had misread.

"That's the most detrimental aspect of holding a post, getting caught among political adversaries," Suk-kwon laid back down. "One can get trampled into the dust in their incessant bouts."

"What do we do now? Do I go on?" Was there a point in his continuing to Hanseong? If Danwon went on trial, he himself could not do anything.

"We have to go on. You can't just leave. We're in the middle of nowhere," Suk-kwon pointed out, trying to figure out if Jeongjo would not have Yunbok do something else. "It's best we go on to Siheung, there should be more news by then before we decide what to do. There might be further instructions for you."

"Yes, like; you can go home now," quipped Yunbok sarcastically. "I'll only be too glad to do so."

"I know how you feel. We shall see, shan't we?" Suk-kwon said soothingly, knowing Yunbok was really more worried over Hong-do than griping about having made a wasted trip. "How are the children and Hyangya?"

"They're fine. Pokkot is still a little frightened, she thought we would be wandering lost out there," carefully, Yunbok put away the letter in Suk-kwon's pack. "Young-joon's having the time of his life," he grinned when the older man snorted. "Time to rest. It's late and chilly," he shivered as he listened to the sound of the faintly howling wind and doved for his bedding, blowing out the oil lamp once he had settled himself.

"Did you notice the date of the letter?" said Suk-kwon suddenly.

"It's dated 12th Daehan 1794," a light dawned on Yunbok and then it blinked out. "It's the 11th of Ipchun today. What does it matter? He must be on his way to Hanseong for investigations by now."

"I'm thinking more of receiving news at the next town. It will turn out well, you'll see."

A rustle in the dark and Yunbok knew Suk-kwon would say no more. He wished he had his master's confidence. Was Hong-do's predicament really due to the squabbling three officials? Jeongjo had always the highest regards for Hong-do. Would he punish Hong-do for crimes based on the report of some conniving official? If he wanted Hong-do to paint the procession, surely he could grant him amnesty. Visions of Hong-do spending cheerless days in prison floated before his eyes. His old master was no longer young, would he be able to endure it?

As Yunbok lay fretting in his bedding, a young man was doing likewise elsewhere though with less distress and more curiosity. After getting used to the long hours of riding, P'ado had spent most of the time thinking of the letter Hak-sun had left to him. His father had briefly recounted his own personal history and spent much time espousing his hopes for his son. Effusive too was his praise of his foster parents, especially Yunbok, whom he hoped his son would emulate. P'ado was curious that Hak-sun had not said much of his job. An assassin he was, approached by a member of the royal court. The faction that was looking for Yunbok. He could only suppose it was too dangerous to put into written words the details. Any tasks he took up surely must be some form of government jobs.

After all, he had been assured Hak-sun was a honorable man. Anything else about him would have to come from his father's friend, this Mun Ui-sik. How far would he succeed in his father's dreams for him? Perhaps it was just as well Hak-sun had only stipulated heavily he was to reach as far a level in education as he could. In that, he had confidence but he was not inclined to try for a official post. The trouble that plagued Yunbok might also happen to him. Living the peaceful life at the paper mill was what he wanted.

His thoughts roved to Yunbok. They were having daily night conversations, lightly touching on Hak-sun, his future studies, the journey. What he wanted most of all was to know more about his foster father but no matter how hard he tried, Yunbok refused to say anything. Why? He had totally forgotten about the conversation on that first night of their journey but the experience with the snowstorm reminded him of it. He had intended to ask Yunbok but he did not turn up that night. He fancied he heard him talking to Jeong-hyang earlier but he could be mistaken.

He raised his head and peered to his left in the dark. Was ajoshi Han asleep? He should have asked him earlier but they were more concerned with removing wet clothes, warming themselves and having a hot meal that it had slipped his mind. Maybe he could ask him the next day. The storm would not abate soon, judging from the howling outside, they would not be travelling, he was sure. Yes, he would ask the morrow and not disturbed Young-joon.

But sleep would not come as he turned over and over in his mind on the mystery of Yunbok's past for he felt that many things had been left out. That reference to getting caught in a snowstorm was one. What else? There was plenty of time to ask Young-joon and Jeong-hyang but somehow or other, he never did these two weeks and he realized he was preoccupied with himself. Too, the exhausting journey each day just left no room for much indepth discussions.

Aboji was a talented painter. It was funny that he had never discovered this aspect of his foster father. He clapped a hand to his head for his obtuseness but of course aboji could not be publicly painting. That would give him away. He turned, picking at his quilt. How did aboji and omoni meet? She was a gisaeng once, he knew. He turned again and jumped with fright when a voice spoke up in the darkness.

"You're as noisy as a field of crickets."

"Oh, I'm sorry ajoshi," he apologised when he realised he was disturbing Young-joon. "I'm, ah ... just doing some thinking."

"And turning like a piece of meat over a spit. What are you thinking of so much of that you can't sleep?"

"Ajoshi, when was aboji caught in a snowstorm?"

Ever since the boy was told the truth, he tend to emphasize heavily on the two cognomen he used; abonim for Hak-sun and aboji for Yunbok. Young-joon supposed aboji was more dear to the boy's heart and grinned.

"Ajoshi?" P'ado wondered at Young-joon's silence.

"Ah, snowstorm," Young-joon wondered how much he should say. His friend's wanderings were personal experiences he should share with the boy. That he had not done so must be due to mitigating reasons. Jeong-hyang would know more than he. Should he leave it to her? It wouldn't hurt to tell the boy what he knew.

"In the winter after he left Hanseong, he was caught in a snowstorm. He was not exactly travelling on the main road and was nearly trapped in the open but he found an abandoned hut to shelter in. What he did not tell you was that it was only three days later he could leave that hut and in that time, he had no food."

"What?!" surprise and horror in the boy's voice.

"Not so loud," shushed Young-joon. "Do you want to wake up your omoni?"

"Didn't he have supplies and ..," P'ado whispered, stricken by the poverty that Yunbok had endured.

"You're not thinking properly," chided Young-joon. "Disowned by his foster father and sold. Where do you think he would have the money when his employer died? It is not easy to get him to talk about his wanderings. He always dismissed it as just a year of moving about but I know it's not as simple as that. When we discuss the sufferings of the poor people, I can see the sorrows and pain in his eyes. He himself has seen and endured much. It is from your omoni, I learned of what he went through."

"Why does he not want to speak of it?" a stone seemed to be lodged in his throat and P'ado had to swallow a few times before he could voice the question.

"Because it is a private experience that cuts very deeply when one is as compassionate and sensitive as your appa. It can only be shared with someone who is akin to him and that is Jeong-hyang," Young-joon waited but the boy was silent. "You should ask her, I am sure she can tell you what you wish to know."

"Ajoshi, do you know how they met?" P'ado said finally when he was sure of his voice.

"Ah, haha, I don't know all the details but what I learned comes from her. She said he was a student and she was a gisaeng when they met. Rather poetical really when she described their first meeting. What was it she said?" Young-joon frowned as he tried to recall the words. "Yes, she said their first meeting was as the wind sweeping through the streets. The second was not friendly. The third was a meeting of souls. The fourth was when she lost her heart to him. But fate was against them and they were forced to part. She also said he told her to find happiness before she left and she tried her best but could not find anyone to take his place. Fate was kind and they met again in Uiryeong."

"Just like that? In the streets? Was she still a gisaeng when they met again?" P'ado said with fascination.

"No, when she was in Hanseong, she was sold to the same merchant who bought him. I think that's why they were parted but then the merchant died and they were both freed but as you know, he was afraid for her because of the political danger to himself so he told her to leave. As to how they met again, I have a hand in that."

"How?"

"She was living in the community quarters of the gibang but she was not entertaining. She was earning a living by doing needlework but her skill with the gayageum became known and it was with much persuasion that she accepted well-wishers who only wanted to forget about their troubles with her music. I ended up as one of them after hearing of her skill. She was very careful about who she accepted so I had to wait for a long time before she was convinced I harbored no ill-will. Several months later, your aboji and I crossed paths. I was very happy to have found such a fine brother that I took him to listen to her music. He was not very happy at being taken to the gibang but I dragged him in and so they found each other again."

"Ahhh ..." P'ado contemplated what he had just heard. "I never think to ask them. I just assumed theirs was a betrothal. Omoni once told me she was a gisaeng when I wanted to know where did she learn to play the gayageum. I asked her how gisaengs were trained and such but not how they met. I forgot that gisaengs do not have arranged marriages."

"You do know they love each other very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," P'ado said firmly and then with some embarrassment. "Um, ah, ... that is, I know," he flushed as Young-joon laughed.

"Caught them at it, did you?"

"Ajoshi, it's not nice to talk about such things," an indignant protest from P'ado. He already felt he was intruding when he caught the two in their private moments, to speak of it was even worst.

"He taught me a thing or so actually. That is, when the moment calls for it, stride forth boldly."

"Ajoshi!" P'ado squirmed uncomfortably, wishing the older man would switch subject.

"But that's how I met my wife and have such a good marriage. He had a hand in it. One good turn for another. I found his lost love and he found a lovely wife for me."

"How did he find one for you?" P'ado could not resist asking.

"Oh, that's a tale for another day. Time to sleep," Young-joon yawned. "Ask me tomorrow if you're still interested." A tentalising morsel for the boy to chew over which should occupied him for some time, Young-joon was pleased with himself as he fell asleep.

Much as he wanted to continue with the interesting discourse, P'ado knew the older man was tired and said nothing more. He stifled an involuntary desire to turn over once again and lay still, mulling over the fresh information. It was upsetting to learn that aboji had a tough time in his wanderings, he should have realised it sooner. But he had no reason to think that he had less than an ordinary life than everyone else until recently. Who was this man he called aboji? Who had taken him in and nurtured him all these years? Omoni, was there more to her than he knew about? If they were resting tomorrow, he must take the opportunity to ask her. He was certain she would tell him alot more about herself and aboji as ajoshi had indicated. Yes, that was what he would do.

The next morning, the storm continued unabated though with less force than the day before. Snow had piled up against doors as Yunbok discovered when he tried to open the front door. It took some vigorous pushing with Hang-yu's help that they got it opened. Fortunately, it was not as bad in the courtyard, the drift only came up to the knees. Worried over the build-up on the roofs, he sent the men to check the houses they were putting up in and would have gone up himself had Hang-yu not insisted that he could take care of it. Working with several others, he cleared away the snow on porches and pathways. After checking on Suk-kwon and breakfast, he made his way to the jumak the others were staying at, coming across groups of locals clearing the streets.

Knowing Jeong-hyang would be up, he went to her room she was staying at and spent some time going over the plans they had made in light of recent developments. If Hong-do remained incarcerated, there was a strong possibility he could simply stop at Siheung. In which case, he would be there to oversee P'ado's meeting with Hak-sun's friend. Once everything was settled, he fell silent.

"Master Park and Young-joon will see him home," Jeong-hyang said softly, knowing what he was unwilling to say aloud.

"South," he looked down at their intertwined hands, "and the sea for us."

"Will you try to see him?" she knew what he was really worried over. Talking over what they had already gone over so many times through the years was just his way of wrestling with his anxieties.

"No, I do not think he will be receptive once he knows the truth. It will take years for him to come to terms with it," he paused when P'ado called softly outside. P'ado was not surprised to find Yunbok so early at the jumak but he was suddenly feeling nervous as he sat down and did not notice their linked hands.

"Aboji, omoni," P'ado fidgeted. "I ..."

"What is it?" Yunbok said kindly when the boy fell silent.

"Aboji, will you .. tell me of your wanderings? You said you never have a home till you came to Uiryeong," P'ado was dismayed when Yunbok's expression became shuttered. "Please?" he pleaded when there was no response.

"There is nothing to say except that I was poor, I sold paintings to earn some money. I wandered from place to place until I reached Uiryeong."

That was not all of it, P'ado knew and tried again. "Ajoshi Han told me you were once trapped in a snowstorm for three days without food. It could not have been easy."

"My journeys are no different from that of the homeless," Yunbok knew the boy's well-meant intentions but he was not ready to share with him. "We are all one."

The pressure on his hand increased and he ignored Jeong-hyang's silent plea to respond to P'ado. He had no wish to give the totality of himself for there was the fear of the pain that would be unleashed later. It was unfair and selfish to turn away when the boy was reaching out but he had to protect himself.

"Aboji ..," P'ado was not sure how he could convince Yunbok. After that night of revelation, he felt he had become a somewhat unfamiliar figure. To know more of this person who he loved and respected, who was a father to him was a matter of outmost importance. "You have ever told me I am free to raise questions of what I wish to know. Questioning is learning and understanding, you said. Perhaps it is unbecoming of me not to rein in my curiosity but, aboji, is it wrong to want to know you?"

The impassioned plea moved Jeong-hyang deeply but it was not her place to decide so she remained silent. If the boy were not there, she would have tried to persuade Yunbok to take the plunge. What matter that he might reject them later? Now was the time to let the boy see behind the facade of the teacher, the affectionate parent. The time for the boy to know them better for they might not have such an opportunity later. He would not see it her way, she knew. Leaving himself wide open to the hurt was a vulnerability he had no wish to expose. Keeping himself away was his sole recourse in reducing the impact.

Yunbok felt harassed and desired to be left alone. "I have better go back and make sure the seonjang is resting. The physician specifically advised he should not strain his eyes at all for a day," he got up and picked up his sword by the door before leaving. P'ado stared dejectedly at the closed door. A tug on his sleeve brought his gaze to Jeong-hyang who gesturing to him to chase. At that, he rushed out the door after Yunbok who was already striding through the courtyard.

"Aboji, why won't you tell me?" he said when he caught up to Yun-bok who turned at the sound of running footsteps.

"Why are you out here without your coat and pungcha? Go back," said Yunbok. "Do you hear me?" he repeated when P'ado refused to budge.

"At least tell me why?" P'ado shivered, clasping his bare hands under his arms.

"I am not prepared to tell you anything because you're not ready."

"When? Promise me, promise me you will tell me?" a little pang of hurt flashed through P'ado when Yunbok withdrew from him when he took a step imploringly. "Aboji, so many things are being told to me, I do not know where I stand anymore."

"You are and will always be the son we love, what else is there to be unsure of?"

"You know what I mean, aboji," P'ado shivered for it was still snowing and a wind was whipping about. "I don't know who you are anymore."

Yunbok empathised with the boy's turmoil all too well but he stilled his heart. "I make no promises. If all goes well, perhaps some time when spring is in full bloom and then after, I will tell you. Go back to the lodgings, it's pointless to ask me again."

Frustration and fear welled up in P'ado as he gazed after Yunbok as he strode away up the empty street. He felt as if he was losing touch with Yunbok and was afraid of what it might lead to. He wished they had all stayed at home, that the royal command never existed, that he was born of his foster parents. Matters would be simple, not so twisted and convoluted. Someone threw a coat over him.

"Come back to the room," Jeong-hyang said gently, seeing the boy's distress. "It's really cold out here."

"Omoni, ajoshi Han said you know everything about aboji. Will you tell me?" he said as they walked back the lodgings.

"There is a time and place for discussing certain subjects, P'adoa. And this is not it," she hugged him as they walked back to the tavern. It was a poor excuse to offer but there was no other better she could think of. "For now, aboji only wants to concentrate on his task and he wants you to complete abonim's wishes. Other matters will have to be left for later when all the former is completed. Too, he is extremely worried over his old teacher," she pushed him into the room and shut the door on the cold with relief. "He is not in a good mood today."

"What has happened to his teacher?" P'ado asked curiously. Who was aboji's mentor?

"He is to help his old teacher with the paintings," Jeong-hyang lowered her voice, "but he received news that he was arrested."

"Arrested for what?"

"Who knows but such things always happen when one is caught in the middle of political fights."

"Is aboji's teacher going to ..," P'ado gulped, wondering if that meant someone's head would roll.

"Hopefully not but you should understand this is the wrong time to pursue your questions about aboji," she was pleased when the boy nodded in agreement, his distress easing off slightly.

"Who is aboji's teacher?" he asked curiously.

"He is master Kim Hong-do, better known as Danwon, a royal court painter."

"He must be a very talented painter," P'ado paused. "Danwon?"

"It's a pen name. Every artist has one."

"What is aboji's pen name?"

"Hyewon. Master Danwon gave him that name," she pressed his arm warningly as she got up to see to Pokkot who was begaining to stir. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Ah, no," he said, realising his stomach was growling. "I'll see if the servants have already prepared breakfast."

* * *

Within the room, all was quiet saved for the wind blowing gently outside the closed windows. A voice called softly outside the door and was bidden to enter. Hong-do looked up from his book when the door opened and an officer came in.

"Sir, your escort will be arriving as scheduled, please be prepared to leave within a week," he said as he stood by the door.

Hong-do nodded and the officer left. He looked around the room that was his private retreat for the three years in his tenure of Yeonpung. Moderately furnished but comfortable. His future abode would not doubt be bare and chilly. He sighed as he contemplated his current situation. Whatever happened, he had made sure his family would not be left for want. His wife and children would be well looked after. There was only other thing he wished for. He sighed again. There was no possibility he would be able to see her one more time.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_agungi - furnace_

_hyeongam - governor_

_kimchibap - kimchi and rice_

_jeok - grilled or roasted beef_

_jidan - green onion kebob_

_yeonjong-po - year-end cannons_


	9. Chapter 9

**18th Ipchun 1795**

For the rest of the week, Yunbok was in a depressive state and tried not to show it. Having said his piece of encouragement, Suk-kwon left it well alone as did Jeong-hyang. Not inclined to touch on a sensitive subject whenever he came by each night, she would sometimes comment on Young-joon's efforts in acquiring the best victuals that he could find as they steadily headed north. Otherwise, she would just work on various maedeup pieces she had started on while he moodily cleaned his sword or listened to the children as they read.

After his failure in his appeal to Yunbok, P'ado elected to wait for he could see the heavy anxiety that was weighing on his foster father. It was unfilial of him to cause more distress when there was plenty of time to open a dialogue so he kept his peace and made sure to help out with Pokkot when needed. As they passed towns and villages, the sight of yeon gliding about in the sky on clear days brought a nostalgia of home. This was usually be the time when he would engage in the enjoyable activity with his friends, especially yeonssaum.

On Daeboreum, bureom and ogokbap made a surprising appearance for their meals. The sight of the food lifted the men's spirits considerably. Hang-yu made a point of selecting every different nut and cracking it. The more the better to ensure assure good health and a good year. Yunbok had not thought there would be any available but Suk-kwon simply reminded him that supplies were in abundance up in the northern provinces since they did not suffer from drought. Were they near Geyonggido already? So distracted was he that he even lost count of the times he was supposed to walk to and fro over the bridge on the night of daribapgi though everyone in the calvacade went about it in utter seriousness as the locals sang and dance to the music of the dure pungjang.

There had been no further developments along the towns they stopped on the way. He supposed Hong-do was probably well on his way to Hanseong. Perhaps undergoing questioning and such by the Uigeumbu. Aware of his low spirits, Hang-yu tried to cheer him up with interesting anecdotes of his village. Suk-kwon tried now and then to prod at him not to lose hope. Most of their evenings after dinner, he gave short quiet lectures on what was expected of him in his duty. That Suk-kwon could be so optimistic that he would still be carrying out his task was astonishing. Perhaps his master knew something he did not?

There were no long lasting snowstorms after that day. It was as if winter had given its last hard blow of the season and settled down to ebb away. There were only gentle snowfalls every now and then. Days were clear and bright though no less cold. Supplies were getting better when they passed Mungyeong. Then they were nearer the Gangwon province that had suffered the drought. They were passing Yeonpung, Yunbok realised as he looked to the mountains on either side. It was Suk-kwon had said, it was a remote region. He sighed, did Hong-do's family also went with him to Hanseong?

Suk-kwon looked over when he heard the sigh and stifled an impulse to shake Yunbok. It was just so like him. Never could get rid of that pessimistic side of him. It was a wonder Jeong-hyang had not lose her temper completely if he brought her such a morose face every evening. But she understood him better than any other else and he supposed he was just being too hard on Yunbok. It was not as if he was going around moaning and groaning. However, after today, if his mood did not lighten up, he would truly deliver a well deserved kick.

They crossed a small river in the late afternoon and came within sight of Goesan as dusk was falling. They were greeted by the usual fanfare and proceeded into a bustling town. After the men were settled and dinner was doled out, Suk-kwon informed a surprised Yunbok and Hang-yu that they had the extra duty of escorting a government official, with his family, to Hanseong. The official was to attend the royal procession. It was part of their planned route, he explained. As senior officers, he and Yunbok would have to pay their respects to the official after dinner. Yunbok eyed Suk-kwon suspiciously for he was looking pleased with himself. That usually meant something was up!

Accordingly, after dinner, they made their way to the seoheon in the north-west corner of the town. It was a modest estate which was on par with any other moderate hanok. Yunbok could only surmise that prudence held back the appointed magistrate from expanding the residence. A servant showed them to the daecheong. There, they waited for the master of the house to make an appearance with his guest. Who was this official? Yunbok was more interested in his surroundings than venture a guess to Suk-kwon's question. His master should know better than him, he was not keen to know which laggard had decided to take advantage of his rank to hijack a company of troops as his escort.

Before long, a rather short man came into view with a tall figure at the end of the corridor. They bowed in greeting and was invited to sit. Yunbok put himself a little behind Suk-kwon, hoping the magistrate or the official would not throw any questions at him. He listened to the conversation as he glanced around beneath the brim of his jeonnip. It was a typical dialogue; how was the journey? How did the men fare? Was there any problems with supplies? So on and so on until his disbelieving ears heard the magistrate address the official.

"And so Danwon, it is fortunate is it not, that you would not be escorted under a pall."

"Indeed. His majesty's magnanimity is deep. Even as I am pardoned, he has also seen to it that others deserve their freedom," Hong-do answered, keeping his eyes on his host even as a young officer's head snapped up. How he longed to whack that bent head that refused to look up. When he saw Suk-kwon and recognised him, he had immediately looked at his companion and wanted to laugh and go forward to hug that familiar and yet unusual figure in that dongari. He stifled the urge and had to exert enormous control over his expressions though he noticed the twinkle in Suk-kwon's eyes.

"All except hardened criminals have been granted amnesty. Such is his majesty's benevolence," the magistrate nodded. "When are you setting off?" he asked Suk-kwon.

"At dawn sir. There was a snowstorm last week and we were fortunate to escape it because we started early. Although the melt will come soon, it is hard to predict the weather."

"Yes, there was such an occurrence last week," the magistrate found no fault with the timing. "Since it is an early start, we can retire for the night. If there is no other further issue to discuss," he looked at Suk-kwon expectantly. Assured there was none, he dismissed the officers but not before he presented packages of candy to them. Yunbok kept his face impassive as he bowed to the two men. The King had pardoned Hong-do. That thought kept whirling around in his mind. Almost in a daze, he followed Suk-kwon out of the seoheon and headed down the street.

"You knew, didn't you?" he said accusingly to his companion when he finally found his voice.

"Not really but I was hoping it is so," Suk-kwon chuckled when Yunbok looked even more put out. "If he is not pardoned, then we will simply escort him to Hanseong."

"You could have said we came this way to get him."

"It is to be a surprise. Danwon was not informed either."

"Your idea or ...," Yunbok did not think Jeongjo would take the trouble to keep them in the dark out of sentiments.

"Certainly not mine. It's best neither of you have any idea you are to link up earlier than expected. Just a precaution," Suk-kwon grinned and nudged Yunbok. "Had a shock didn't you? I half expected you to faint or something."

"I don't start that easily," he glared with some annoyance as Suk-kwon chuckled heartily. "I suppose we can start planning out what to do before we reach our final destination." With his worries about Hong-do swept away, he began to think of the paintings they would have to do. What themes would they be? How many?

"That will not be difficult. He is putting up at the seoheon at night so he can summon us on some pretense or other," mused Suk-kwon. "He has to brief us, or you rather, on what you have to do. Take the next two weeks to settle on what you need to do because you cannot confer with him in Hanseong. I will provide the schedule for the procession once it is affirmed."

"I'd like to stop by the tavern," Yunbok said, desiring to share this bit of news with Jeong-hyang.

"All right, I'll just make my way back to the minga," Suk-kwon nodded and stopped Yunbok to hand him the package he was swinging. "Here, share mine with the children."

In good spirits, Yunbok went to the tavern and saw Young-joon sitting outside, sharing a cup of tea with a couple of fellow travellers. In the midst of conversation, his friend did not see him so he made his way to the guest quarters. He found the children with Jeong-hyang as usual and could not hide his happiness. She was pleased that the clouds hovering over him had lifted, it had been a little difficult dealing with his sombreness though he had tried very hard not to show it. It was easy to guess what had made him so and she was just as glad as him when he confirmed it as he spoke of the official they were going to escort.

"Look what I have," he said as he opened the packages. Wrapped within were large gujeolpan filled with goodies.

"Gwapyeon!" squeaked Pokkot in delight and nibbled at the aengdu-pyeon Yunbok handed to her.

"There's such a variety of gwajul and there is even tteok," murmured Jeong-hyang as she gazed at the sumptuous array.

"Here," he handed her a japgwabyeong after P'ado had selected his choice. "Eat," he exhorted as she hesitated and was elated when she did. The journey had been hard on her, he knew and to see her enjoying a healthy snack brought much comfort to him.

"Aboji." Instead of eating the choice he had made, P'ado offered it with outmost respect to Yunbok. A little taken aback, Yunbok hesitated. With silent urgings in her heart, Jeong-hyang looked on hopefully and smiled when he accepted the proffered duteotteok. P'ado was equally pleased and cheerfully took the choice Yunbok offered to him.

"Let's keep some for Young-joon," Yunbok said, placing out a few of the snacks onto a clean cloth and the another few onto a second. "These are for Hang-yu, he should have some. This is the seonjang's share, let's pass the rest out among the travellers." he counted carefully and then handed out the remainder. "P'adoa, remember to give them to ajoshi," he handed the gujeolpan to the boy. "Let him share out the food with the others. Have a good rest, we move at dawn tomorrow," he said, hugging Jeong-hyang at the door, giving her a peck on her cheek before leaving.

"I don't think the sweets are the reason aboji is so happy," P'ado observed once Yunbok was gone. He knew what it was but did not voice them as Pokkot was about.

"Why? What do you think it is?" the girl said, puzzled, as she licked her fingers to remember the taste of gwapyeon.

"There's enough of that, go and wash your hands," scolded Jeong-hyang lightly and waited until Pokkot was at the corner before shaking her head at P'ado who grimaced as he acknowledged his indiscretion. "Time for bed, it's getting late."

Back at the minga, Hang-yu was delighted to sample the candy Yunbok offered. It had been a long time since he last tasted sweets and instead of chomping them down at once, he took to nibbling to Yunbok's amusement for he was just as dainty as Pokkot. Suk-kwon was not inclined to be so exiguous in his sampling and ate with relish. Talk turned to the remaining route of the march. If the weather continued to be clear, they would pass Suwon before the end of Ipchun. As Hang-yu had never taken part before in a Fortress Drill, he confessed he was feeling extremely nervous. What if he did something silly before the King? Suk-kwon laughed at him for it was impossible for the King to spot any such thing as he would be viewing the military exercise from a distance. At that, Hang-yu was relieved.

"That doesn't mean any glaring mistakes will be overlooked by your superior officer," warned Suk-kwon, cutting short Hang-yu's reprieve. "You will have a few days to drill with the rest of the forces. The Fortress Drill generally have the mustered troops separated into two main opposing sides taking turns to attack. There will be a rifle firing demonstration before the troop engagement. Other than that, just pay attention to the orders, watch the flag signals, listen to the drums and gongs. You will be fine unless you are blind and deaf."

"It's too bad you are not commanding a division," Hang-yu said dolefully. "Your presence will inspire confidence," he said with mixed flattery and earnest compliment.

"Haha, if I were, you can expect no harsher task master," chuckled Suk-kwon and looked down as his fingers groped an empty cloth. "Oh, have I finished the last piece? Then to bed."

For once, sleep came easily to Yunbok that night the moment he hit his bedding. He got the next morning feeling he was ready to tackle any task. After breakfast, he proceeded to the seoheon with Suk-kwon and was surprised when instead of seeing Hong-do preparing to travel in the courtyard, they were instead summoned to his room. As they stepped in, there was only Hong-do and a maid with a small boy. Much to her surprise, Hong-do took hold of the boy and told her to wait outside. As he held the child, Hong-do gestured to them to close the door behind her and beckoned to them to come nearer.

"This is Yeom-rok," he whispered to Yunbok, "I want you to have a look at him at least. My wife is not coming with us, the journey will be difficult for her so she and the children will go to Hanseong in spring," he looked down at the boy who eyed the visitors curiously. "Call ajoshi," he chuckled when the boy burped a milk bubble instead.

"He looks like you, I think." In the light of the candle, Yunbok peered at the boy who looked as all babies do; plump with sweetly round cheeks, though perhaps he looked somewhat on the lean side. "You didn't choose a prune for a wife, did you?" he ducked when Hong-do made to whack him.

"Aigoo, I should have straightened out that tongue of yours even more before I knew who you were."

"Ha, you wouldn't have gotten very far," Yunbok grinned when Hong-do's expression changed. "I know that look, did he ..."

"Arrgh!" Hong-do hastily held the boy away as the other two stifled their laughter and looked down at his wet clothes. "I'll have to change. Here," he pushed the boy at Yunbok, "you can hand him over to the maid," he let go after ensuring Yunbok had a firm hold.

"Really, why give him to me?" Yunbok light tapped the boy's nose as he burped again. "We'll see you outside." The maid was surprised to see her charge in a stranger's care but understood when Yunbok explained what had happened and hurried off with the boy. Exchanging grins with Suk-kwon, they made their way to the courtyard. The sky grew lighter as they waited.

By the time Hong-do appeared, packs in his hands, dawn was creeping across the sky. Just behind him, Yunbok could see a woman but she came no further and stayed in the daecheong where it was too dark to see her features. The overall impression he received was that she was neither too young nor too old. Noticing his gaze, Hong-do coughed and twitched his eyebrows as he handed his packs over to a servant who lashed them securely on the horse that was waiting. Was Hong-do afraid he would find out she was a prune after all? Yunbok turned a sly grin on Hong-do and nudged his own horse to follow Suk-kwon out of the gates.

"I'll have to make a stop at the seohwadang to take leave of my host," Hong-do said as he joined them.

"He's at the seohwadang at this hour?" Suk-kwon was surprised at the diligence of the magistrate.

"Something cropped up last night that required his attention," Hong-do nudged his horse nearer to Yunbok. "You're losing that tan of yours."

"I know," Yunbok knew what Hong-do was worried over. "I'll just look a little lighter but not as pale as before."

"True. Keep that hat off on sunny days to get some sun," Hong-do gazed at Yunbok closely. "It's good to see you again." Despite the gloom, the sparkle in those eyes were hard to miss.

"And you too," Yunbok smiled, "It has been difficult for you."

"Ahh, such as it is," Hong-do sighed, fingering his salt and pepper beard. "In hindsight, perhaps I should not have accepted the appointment but I didn't think a drought would happen. Or that it would last for three years."

"Was it political motivations that brought forth the accusations?" Yunbok asked curiously.

"I do not know," admitted Hong-do. "The governor and the byeongsa had a quarrel in the past and the bad blood between remained unresolved. It does not help that I am on good terms with both which put me in quite a difficult position. I cannot take sides with either man. The appointed wiyusa in the mix made it worst. I do not know what he has against me. Perhaps he does not like it that a Jungin is appointed to the post of hyeongam and chose to belittle whatever efforts I made towards the relief of the famine in his report. Or perhaps he dislikes my sitting on the fence for he is a staunch supporter of the governor."

"So what did you do that he accused you of abusing your position?' said Suk-kwon, leaning towards Hong-do to hear the better.

"He accused me of requisitioning garrisoned soldiers for hunting trips and levying rice tax on those who disobeyed," Hong-do looked to either side when the others stared at him. "What?"

"You went on hunting trips?" Suk-kwon said incredulously.

"When the county is suffering from famine?" added Yunbok, half-wondering if Hong-do had been delinquent in his duties although that was hard to believe.

"I did go on hunting trips but I did not requisition soldiers," Hong-do said defensively. "My intent was to augment rations and if nothing else, to forget the woes for a while. Yes, it was foolishness but I couldn't tolerate sitting around doing nothing. Whatever can be done has been tried," he heaved a sigh. "I make no excuses, I should have strove harder but there are limits."

"How many went for want?" With five thousand living in a remote mountainous region as Yeonpung, Suk-kwon did not think most would be able recoup much crop with each succeeding disastrous year.

"Three thousand and more were starving. There is just not enough from the public grain provision even I though appealed for more aid. My own contributions were only able to succor only two hundred or so," Hong-do said wearily, wishing he could forget the desperate countenances of the people he was charged to care for.

"Did you not bring the situation to the King's attention?" Yunbok was puzzled that Hong-do did not seem to have made such an attempt.

"He has to go through the proper ministry. Remember what I told you?" Suk-kwon chided as Yunbok looked abash at having forgotten about it, so used was he to thinking Hong-do had the King's favor that he could have easy access. "But that's all behind us now. This year would see the end of this paucity."

"Truly, that is to be hoped for," murmured Yunbok as Hong-do nodded in agreement.

"Master Danwon," said Suk-kwon, thinking he should quickly set the wheels of their mission on track. "During these two weeks of travel, we should discuss how he should aid you in your task. It is not a good idea for you to confer with him in Hanseong. We have to limit any close contact while we're there."

"Yes, it can be done easily," Hong-do stopped when they reached the main gates of the seohwadang. "Wait here, I'll be back soon," he dismounted as Suk-kwon grabbed hold of the horse's reins and disappeared into the main building.

"What do you think?" Yunbok said quietly after looking around to make sure no one was about. At such an early hour, the street outside the seohwadang was deserted and the soldiers who would usually be outside were in the main building, out of the cold, but he made sure in any case.

"He should have kept to his paintings and literary gatherings but I gather he could not pass up the promotion," Suk-kwon cocked his head and put up a hand as Yunbok took umbrage at that last statement, "I know. It was a great honour he was given since the post usually goes to a yangban official. He may have felt confident as he had been steadily promoted up the ranks by the King for his excellent work in the tasks he was given, notably his assistance with the royal portrait. He did very well as chalbang and he probably thought hyeongam was just as manageable but there is a difference between taking care of horses and people."

"I doubt he would do such a good job if he was still chalbang these last three years," scoffed Yun-bok. "Horses have to eat and it is still not just the animals."

"Yes but horses are able to eat stuff that people would not."

"But they eat alot more than people," pointed out Yunbok. "You are right in one aspect; he should have just kept to what he is really good at. There're two other reasons to consider as to why he accepted the post."

"That is?"

"Better salary to support a growing family. Yeonpung is far enough from Hanseong to offer a retreat from the stress in Hanseong," said Yunbok.

It was a valid argument, Suk-kwon conceded. They fell silent as a figure exited the main building. Puffing a little, Hong-do mounted his horse.

"That's that. Let's be off," he said, pulling the cheek flaps of his pungcha about his face and followed the other two to the northern gates. To his surprise, there were no troops to be seen as they rode through the gates. "Where are the soldiers?" he glanced behind them.

"They went on ahead. It's too cold to ask them to hang about and besides, we can catch up easily on our horses," Suk-kwon pointed to the distance and kicked his horse into a trot. Before long, they had caught up to the company. The travellers waved as they trotted past and then, Hang-yu gestured that all was well when the two officers took up their usual positions. Hong-do opted to ride between them.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_aengdu-pyeon - candied cherries_

_bureom - a collection of nuts; walnut, chestnut, peanut, etc  
_

_chalbang - county station master_

_duteotteok - sweet rice cake with fillings_

_gwapyeon - jelly_

_gwajul - traditional Korean cookie made of glutinous rice coated with rice_

_japgwabyeong - rice cake stuffed with fruits and nuts_

_Jungin - middle class (docs, translators, astronomers, mathematicicans, painters, petty officials, etc)_

_ogokbap - steamed rice with millet, foxtail millet, red beans and soybeans_

_yeon - kite_

_yeonssaum - kite fighting_

* * *

_Author note : _

_Kim Hongdo was 48 years of age when he finally sired a son. The amyeong for his son was Yeom-rok which meant 'the son that was sired when his father was hyeongam of Yeonpung'._


	10. Chapter 10

**Usu (eul) 1795**

As it grew bright and the sun came up, Yunbok tipped back his hat and slightly loosened the cloth around his lower face. When he realised his tan was fading, he had taken every opportunity to leave his face bare. It would not have been a problem if he had been at home for he would be out in the open, doing chores. With the hat blocking out the rays of the sun, he would revert back to his old complexion if he did not do something about it though he risked getting dry lips and skin from long exposure to the cold. More so since he was riding, not exerting himself and there were no fires to keep away the chill.

Hong-do glanced at Yunbok worriedly. If he kept his head low so that the brim of the hat hid his brow and eyes, no one would recognise him. Under no circumstances was Yunbok to approach Dohwaseo. Mentally, he ran over the projected tasks of the appointed painters. Once he reached Hanseong, he only need to report his presence, hold a final meeting with the other painters and probably an audience with the King but only if he was summoned. He did not think any of his escort had to accompany him until the day of the procession so Yunbok and the rest would most likely be stationed at the military barracks outside Hanseong until they were needed. At least, that was how he hoped it would be but he had to be ready in case there were changes.

The most unwelcome addition he feared was his colleagues deciding he required an associate painter to aid him. Short of announcing he already had one, there was no reason for him to reject the suggestion. Should he try to convince them he could do the task alone or play the pompous martinet? Doing so would alienate him and his behaviour would be commented on. It might even call down unwarranted attention from a certain group.

After so many years, he was sure they had all but given up the notion he knew the whereabouts of Yunbok. Over the past few years he had gone to many places to paint on Jeongjo's orders or on diplomatic trips. There were also a few literary gatherings he had been to. All of which would have disheartened the spies. They could turn over everything on those he came into contact with and found nothing for their efforts. A sleeping dog they would have turned into and he must ware his steps did not awaken it.

At midday, they stopped at a jumak. Hong-do was surprised that Jeong-hyang and the children had come along but forebore to make too many queries. Any questions he had would have to be posed in a more private surrounding. To Hang-yu's surprise, he pronounced at large he would like to meet the family and followed Yunbok to a far table at the other side of the jumak. He was introduced to Young-joon who was surprised and delighted to meet him, awe shading his greeting as he bowed politely. Hong-do scutinised him carefully. Half a head taller than Yunbok, narrow face, slightly prominent cheekbones, clear twinkling eyes and a slightly hooked nose. For a merchant, he did not have the look of soft living. This was the fellow who picked a fight over Jeong-hyang?

"Master Danwon," a voice said softly behind Hong-do. He knew that voice and a smile lifted his lips.

"Ah, mistress Im. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Hong-do turned to greet Jeong-hyang, very pleased to see that she was flourishing though there was a slight shadow hovering behind her eyes. "These must be the children," he took in the young fellow standing with a young girl. Strong looking lad with that unfinished air about him, he would fill out into a tall man. The girl was dainty but taller since he last saw of her.

"Master Danwon," P'ado bowed, a little nervous as he eyed the tall older man with greying hair and beard. Pokkot followed suit and her eyes widened when Hong-do bent down to her.

"Haha! She still looks like you!" he laughed as he gazed at her. His comment raised no surprise but spark an anxiety that surprised him when she looked to Yunbok.

"Only around the eyes," Yunbok rolled his own in exasperation.

"True. True," grinned Hong-do. "But she's a beauty, isn't she?" he grinned slyly at Yunbok who glared at him. He turned to the boy. "Now this young man, I've never seen before. Coming of age this spring, yes?'

"Yes, sir." P'ado was surprised that the older man knew that much about him.

"Planning to attend a hyanggyo?"

"I am, sir," P'ado said deferentially.

Hong-do nodded aprrovingly and sat down at the table as the others settled themselves and chatted of inconsequential subjects, mostly dealing with the effects of the drought on Yeonpung and Uiryeong. Despite the larger number of people and villages around the latter, there were less people suffering from deprivation than he assumed. The conversation meandered along on the different approaches taken to deal with a crisis between a mountain village and those situated in the lower lands. The talk bored Pokkot who after another glance at Yunbok which seemed to sooth whatever was worrying her, indulged in her usual inclination to sleep in Jeong-hyang's lap.

P'ado listened with great interest while observing Hong-do. The familiarity with Yunbok was significant. He felt it was important for there seemed to be some underlying current he could not fathom as yet. In fact, he felt it was not just a simple student-teacher bond between Hong-do and Yunbok. And there seemed to be some sort of link between them and omoni. Something the three shared, he was certain. What could it be?

Never had Young-joon imagined he would be sharing a table with two acclaimed artists as he did that afternoon. The topics were mundane, not of art but he was impressed nevertheless as such an occurence was rare. If only his father had come along, he would be truly appreciative for surely he would engage Hong-do in literary and art dissertations. He was glad to see his friend in high spirits, it could not have been easy on him in the past week. The affections between him and Hong-do was very evident. Surprisingly, Jeong-hyang was also a part of it. Intrigued, he gazed upon the three.

Before long, they continued on their journey. The rest of the day went by without event and they reached the next town just after dusk. Both Suk-kwon and Yun-bok saw Hong-do to the local seoheon and proceeded to the minga themselves after making arrangements to call on him later. At the jumak, P'ado prodded Young-joon for any tales he could relate pertaining to Hong-do and Yun-bok and was disappointed when the older man said he had told him all he knew. Jeong-hyang proved to be not very forthcoming in providing more details either when he asked, citing that it was not the time. It was frustrating for him.

If he could not get any coherent answers to his questions, perhaps he should try finding out himself. Discreet queries about paintings by Danwon and Hyewon in Siheung? How should he bring up the infamous competition between master and apprentice? For days after he had heard the story from Young-joon, he had been trying to concile Yunbok of the tale to one he knew but it was difficult. He was tempted to ask Yunbok to paint something but that would be foolishness.

"What's wrong?" Young-joon asked when he noticed the boy was just sitting staring into his bowl. Usually he would be tucking into his food at speed.

"I - ajoshi, is aboji really - really such a distinguished painter?" P'ado whispered, feeling that he was asking a silly question for the King would not have specifically given Yunbok such a task.

"You find it hard to believe," Young-joon understood his skepticism immediately. "It's like suddenly being told your aboji can fly, isn't it?" he grinned as the boy giggled at that ridiculous notion. "I've the opportunity to watch him wield his talent twice and I can tell you, he is who he is. But I suppose I won't have the opportunity to see Danwon myself."

"I am thinking ... of looking into the shops of Siheung for their paintings," P'ado confessed.

"Oh, you won't see the original works, don't you realise that? What is on sale in the art galleries are replicas. All of the originals are already bought by rich families and yangbans," he saw the boy's disappointment. "I tell you what, when we get back to Uiryeong, I will show you a few paintings he painted. My aboji is an admirer of his works and bought a few at great costs. I have also the portrait he drew of my wife and son."

"Do you think it will all right if I take a look at the replicas?" Even if they were fakes, P'ado felt they would be almost a good copy of the works of the two men. It would give him a window to see the personalities of the two.

"I'm glad you told me your intentions," Young-joon said. "Your questions about particular paintings might draw attention and you know your aboji must lie low," he warned. The boy paled at that reminder. "Siheung is too close to Hanseong, you must be very careful in what you say. Do you understand?" he urged emphatically and sighed as the boy nodded vigorously. "I will take you to the shops myself and pretend to teach you how to admire art. We will look at all the art pieces, that is safer."

"Thank you, ajoshi," P'ado tried to still his fear at Young-joon's warning. It was fortunate he had asked, if he had gone unthinkingly as he had wanted to, he shuddered as unpleasant visions flashed before his eyes. He must be more careful, he told himself.

"Eat up and rest," Young-joon picked up his spoon.

"I don't feel so exhausted as I used to," P'ado said, deciding to talk of something else to calm himself. "Is it the same for you, ajoshi?"

"It is so," Young-joon nodded. "The weather is turning for the better. Did you notice we are not getting as much snow fall and a lot of clear days?"

"It will be spring soon," P'ado agreed, perking up at the thought of seeing the first growth of green.

"The season of renewed life everyone looks forward to."

* * *

The town proved as incumbent in stupor as the rest when they walked through the streets. Sometimes Yunbok felt as if all the living had been blown away in the night, leaving behind the ghostly imprints of their life and dreams in the swept streets and the lanterns that glowed in the dark. It would change soon, spring was coming, heralding a new cycle of renewal and hope. With Suk-kwon, he made his way to the seoheon at the appointed time. After paying their respects to the local magistrate and the customary conversation, they were shown to Hong-do's room. After making sure the door was closed, they huddled at the desk, making sure to speak softly.

"Here is the schedule," Suk-kwon took out some papers from his coat and read out the information, "if there is no change, the procession sets off on the sixth of Ipchun. There are periodic stops along the route. Pavilions, quarters for the stop overs are already prepared. The King will pass Siheung and reach Suwon on the third day and rest at the temporary palace. The ancestral ceremony will be held at Hyeollyungwon the next morning. The Fortress Drill is in the late afternoon progressing into the night. Announcement, presentations and a celebratory feast for successful passers of the Palacial Exams will be held the next day. The following day, the King will distribute rice at Sinpungru and hold a party for the elderly in the morning. In the afternoon, he will go to Banghwa-suryujeong for inspections. Archery competitions will also be held at Deukjungjeong. The King will return to the capital and there will be another archery competition in Siheung before he heads back to Hanseong."

Hong-do muttered under his breath as he listened and made notes on a piece of paper even as he referred to a letter. "Can't you read a little slower?" he complained as Yunbok grinned in sympathy at his harried expression.

"Aigoo, you should have stopped me when you can not not keep up, why blame me for your own lacks?" Suk-kwon waved the papers at Hong-do. "Rather than waste my breath, here, take a look yourself."

"You could have just offered them in the first place and save yourself some hassle," Hong-do grabbed the papers and perused them.

"How are we to go about it?" Yunbok said hastily to forestall any arguments as Suk-kwon made to retort. "I did not bring any of my painting tools."

"Hmmm .. the King wants important events recorded down so .. procession," Hong-do peered at the papers and fumbled about in his coat, tugging out his angyeongjip and putting on a pair of glasses. "I received a letter detailing what was scheduled last month / procession, military drill, award presentations, .. ah, you forgot there's a banquet!" he glared at Suk-kwon.

"I read what is written and how would I know there is a banquet?" Suk-kwon grumbled.

"All right, there's a banquet," Yunbok cut in hastily before either of the two could get in stride to bicker. "For Lady Hyegyong I suppose."

"Hmm ... archery competitions," Hong-do mumbled, frowning.

"Are you suppose to paint all of those?!" Yunbok was incredulous at the number of events. How could one man be responsible for so many pieces of painting? Why, he would be running from place to place with no rest.

"No, no. I'm supposed to select which ones I'm more comfortable with and notify the others of my choice," Hong-do sat back and looked at the list he had made. "The procession and the military drill," he said with finality.

"You couldn't have done better than to pick at peas," Yunbok sighed. "You're thinking of the distance," he noted as Suk-kwon listened. "And the theme you have in mind."

"Yes. I'm undecided on the procession. We can refer to the banchado for the positioning and type of ornaments without having to see it ourselves," muttered Hong-do, trying to decide. He pushed aside the problem temporarily, that was time to ponder over it. "It will all be drafts of what we see, whatever details that are important. Even if we can refer to the journals of the juseos to catch any error we might make," he went over the list again, "we must be meticulous. Setting forth and return," he moved his hands back and forth as though he was placing something on his palm. "We will only do the final paint once we're satisfied."

"Straight?" Yunbok did not think that would encompass everything. "How long is it to be?"

"One by two?"

"That's too fat," objected Yunbok as Suk-kwon listened in bewilderment. "It's awkward."

"No, no, I meant the other way, not the width."

"But screen panels come in sixteen, eight, six, three and two, not one."

"No, perhaps not that wide."

"One regular block," Yunbok insisted. "Unless you're planning to repeat the Immortals?"

"Too small."

"The Immortals are too small?!"

"No, we are not using paper. It will be on silk," Hong-do laughed as Yunbok clapped a hand to his head for his oversight.

"What are the both of you talking about?" Suk-kwon demanded, drawing their attention.

"For such a momentous occasion, it has to be silk," Hong-do was sure he was right as Yunbok frowned.

"Screen panels are of a standard size unless you are planning to overextend."

"No," Hong-do did not think it advisable, "overextending will mar the overall perspective and create problems with reproduction," he paused as he noticed Suk-kwon's bottled up annoyance."We're discussing the size of the painting," he said soothingly, certain the fellow would explode if he did not explain.

"What's the meaning of distance you were referring to?" the red left Suk-kwon's face.

"He chose the procession and military drill, that means he has to view the entire layout from a distance, not close up," explained Yunbok. "So he will be standing at a higher vantage point. However, those two are a challenge to depict on a painting, hence, we are trying to decide if a single standard sheet of paper is enough."

"Oh! I see," nodded Suk-kwon, leaping on the part about distance. "We will stay far from the crowd, not mixing among them."

"We will have to do a quick pass of the procession. The banchado displays only the abstract, not the spirit. It is not as detailed. The best vantage point in Hanseong is -."

"Yongsan," Yunbok said. "You are talking about depicting hundreds of soldiers and people, what kind of details can you put in?" he did not think it was possible.

"So says my student!" Hong-do pointed a finger at Yunbok chidingly. "If I have to draw a spoon that can barely be seen, still it must be done otherwise why even bother to paint such an occasion? You have been eating too much barley rice!"

"Would the King want to view a tiny spoon?" retorted Yunbok. "Whatever details there is still depends on the size of the silk doesn't it?"

"What is a painting without details?" huffed Hong-do as he sort out a plan, coming to a decision on the procession. "We will need to have a close up of the participants ourselves."

"How many soldiers are there in the procession?" asked Yunbok, a little miffed at the barley rice quip.

"Two thousand soldiers and about eight hundred horses," Suk-kwon wondered if they would really draw that number and felt silly a moment later. Of course they could not possibly paint that number. It would require many sheets of paper. "As it is, this is what I know of the line up. For the vanguard and about the King is the Jangyongyeong with their rifles, followed by the ceremonial guards with the customary weaponry; spears, swords and banners. Cavalry, horse archers will be placed before Lady Hyegyong's palanquin. The King will be following on his horse, behind him will be the royal family, ministers, civil elite and there's of course, the orchestra along with horsecarts carrying the victuals, the eunuchs, palace maids and so on with more soldiers behind."

"Headache," muttered Yunbok, struggling to visualise the picture. "Can't be straight."

"Too true," Hong-do agreed, hands to head.

"Well, you have two weeks to figure it out," Suk-kwon gave up on trying to decipher what they were talking about. "Tthe rundown of our schedule is; twenty-five of the troops will detach from the rest when we reach Suwon to follow us to Hanseong. Once there, master Danwon will report in at Dohwaseo while we report to the Byeongjo. Well, me," he clarified when Yunbok looked anxious," you don't have to come with me. You stay with the rest in the military barracks which are outside the capital, you don't really have to enter the city until the day of the procession."

"Why so many men? Twenty-five is too many an escort for one," Yunbok was baffled.

"We are doubling up as a patrol. You stay with Danwon with four other men when he stops to take drafts or whatever, I take the rest on patrol."

"When do we reach Hanseong? I'm not sure I'll be very convincing in a military barrack," Yunbok said apprehensively. There would be other officers he had to come into contact with. The more he intermingle with them, the higher the risk of discovery.

"If we time it right, we reach Hanseong the day before the procession. If we're early, we'll just slow our pace or stay a night at Siheung."

"Can we do that? There is no arrangement to stay at Siheung, is there?"

"We will just see. It's pointless to worry over it now. We're done for the moment?" Suk-kwon looked at Hong-do who nodded and handed the papers back to him.

"How long will this task take?" asked Yunbok before Suk-kwon could get to his feet.

"More than a month," Hong-do saw his frown. "I've not been told yet of other arrangements so we'll just concentrate on taking down the drafts. I've been meaning to ask," he put out a hand to stop Yunbok as he shifted. "Why are you bringing the entire family with you?"

"Ah .," Yunbok sighed, realising he had not told Hongdo what he intended and filled him in.

"Are you sure you want to tell the boy about yourself? You don't really have to," Hong-do was shocked Yunbok wanted to take such a step.

"I can't. There will come a time he will find out even if I don't tell him," Yunbok stared meaningfully at Hong-do who winced and looked away. "To prevent that, Jeong-hyang and I will have to leave but such matters are unpredictable. I'd rather tell him now than not. I will feel better not having to keep this from him forever."

"If he refuses to accept you, I presume both of you will move away with the girl. Will you tell her too when she's older?" Hong-do could imagine the scenario playing out the same way at a much later date.

"Yes, we will. We will just go on elsewhere if ..," Yunbok trailed off.

It was a depressing subject and Hong-do rubbed his face wearily, wishing that it did not have to be so.

"As it is, that is for later," Yunbok tried to smile and failed. "We'll just have to finish this task first."

"All right," Hong-do folded up the list he made and tucked it into his coat. "I think the two of you have better return, it is late."

He saw them out to the gates and returned to his room to stare blindly at the spot where Yunbok had sat. From all the letters they had exchanged over the years, it had been clear that Yunbok held the boy very dear to his heart. It would hurt him greatly if the boy repudiated the both of them. What were the chances that the boy would be receptive to the outrageous notion that the one he called father was not? If Yunbok had been the typical strict parent figure, the fallout was a foregone conclusion but he knew it was not so from various incidents mentioned in their correspondence. He stared sightlessly in the air as he tried to come up with a solution and spent the rest of the night going over the situation.

Over the next several days, he observed and engaged the boy in conversation, trying to gauge his character. P'ado responded eagerly to his overtures. Tempted though he was to ask questions concerning Yunbok, he restrained himself, aware that there were strangers all around them. Hong-do kept his queries to his activities at home, his lessons, his thoughts and feelings about his foster parents. He knew he was right about the boy's upbringing for he freely gave rein to stating his stance on various topics when most others would have merely listened and exerted one or two staid arguments, accepting whatever statements issued from an older man. Was Yunbok too lax in his discipline? How much influence had his childhood experience guided the way he brought up the boy?

He liked the way P'ado was not afraid to speak up, pushing forward but respectfully. Inquisitive and quick to learn. His affections for his foster parents rang clear and proud when he spoke of them. How deep would it cut into his regard for his his foster father who was not? His foster mother? Hong-do wished Yunbok would simply keep silent but he had to concede that he had a point, the boy would find out eventually unless Yunbok chose to move away once the boy had settled down. That was an option. As it was, he now understood that shadow that hovered behind Jeong-hyang's eyes. He glanced at Yukbok as they rode along the road and sighed.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_banchado - rank chart detailing the rank and positions of participants in a procession or event_

_byeongjo - military affairs department_

_juseo - recorders, scribes employed in the palace to record the words of the King in every official function_


	11. Chapter 11

**Us****_u (eul) 1795_**

"There it is, Hwaseong Fortress," Suk-kwon pointed as the walls of the fortress grew steadily larger as they progressed further along the road. To Yunbok and the rest, it looked just as similar to the walls of other cities. Farmlands stretch forth on either side; a sea of white to their jaded eyes. "A city planned meticulously from the inside out. Business, agricultural and transportation centres. Look there," he pointed to a tall tower that loomed over the wall. "Seobuk-gongsimdon, our soldiers can fire at enemies without exposing themselves. All along the walls are poru, posa, chiseong, bongdon and gaknu. In extreme emergencies, all five chimneys of the bongdon will be lit," he did not bother to remind them of the times the beacon at Namsan was lit. "The geojin are located north of the fortress."

Flags flapped in the cool wind and soldiers could be seen moving along the finished bricked walls that seemed to glimmer with the shine of newly minted coins. Surveillance, signal towers, sentry posts and the incomplete parts of the wall that stretched to either side could be seen in the far distance. A creek with floating pieces of ice ran straight into the city, through the incompleted hwahongmun. The usual fanfare rang out as they approached the Paldalmun. Yunbok tried to see through the chongan of the tower and fancied he could discern the faces of the soldiers within. Suk-kwon gestured to Hang-yu and got down from his horse when the gate officer stepped up, a hand in the air to halt the company. Young-joon and a few others from the travelling merchant band joined Suk-kwon as he passed over some papers to the officer. A brief discussion ensued as hats bobbed up and down, papers were shuffled and examined.

His orders finalised, Hang-yu turned away, smiled and bowed towards Yunbok and Hong-do before getting up on his horse. Suk-kwon moved to the first five ranks of the troops and rapped out an order. The five ranks stepped forward, including the man with the red banner. Mounting his horse, Suk-kwon waved them forward. They would be the twenty-five men to accompany the trio to Hanseong. Yunbok raised a hand in farewel to Hang-yu who waved back as he led the rest away along with the military horsecarts that had transported the provisions. It was unlikely he would run into the affable fellow again for he would be returning with the rest once the military drill was over. By then, the march would be easy for the men would want to get home as soon as possible to help with the crops of the year.

The twenty-five remaining men sorted themselves into two files as they marched further up the road to the Janganmun. Turning his head to take in the city, Yunbok spotted bricks, scaffolds, building materials, lifting machinery and workers that festooned the incomplete structures along the far distant city wall. The sight of the machinery fascinated him immensely and he wished he could stop to take a look. The design of certain structures was also unique. All the more reason they should stop! Hong-do grinned in empathy when he caught his eye and twitched his brows in sympathy at their inability to assuage their curiosity.

Suk-kwon pointed to the provisional palace and the Seojangdae where the King would be stationed during the military drill as they passed. The west side of the city was more crowded with the Haenggung in prominence. The commercial hub and residential areas were spread across before it, with the wealthier houses in the north. Across the creek to the east were opened spaces with gently roling hills and farmlands. If there was a seige, the city would subsist on its own food and water supply.

The road they were on was broader than usual. Snow had melted and small puddles of water lingered here and there. Everything looked pristine, was how Yunbok would describe the houses and shops. There was also an atmosphere of intense purport as people hurried along the streets bustling with workers, carts and soldiers for the great day was drawing near. As they neared the Sipjagaro, the band of merchants who had come with them turned aside, calling out their farewells. That left Young-joon's little group to follow the small troop to the Janganmun. Suk-kwon waited for Young-joon to come forward when the officers demanded papers and identity chits. After close examination, the small company was allowed to continue.

Siheung was their next stop, Yunbok tried to still his anxieties. Everything would be fine, he told himself. When they rested at a jumak later, he could barely eat the food that had been prepared and distributed earlier. He did not notice that only soldiers were the customers at the jumak or see the gesture Suk-kwon gave to one of the men who got up and approached.

"This is interesting, you looked very familiar." Yunbok looked up at Hong-do's bemused voice as he gazed on the soldier who grinned at him.

"Ah hem, yes sir. I told you to run for the ship at Busan," the soldier said helpfully.

"Ah! Yes, the fellow who said I was in a race .. Sonamu, isn't it?" Hong-do was pleased he remembered and turned to Yunbok. "He told me to run and I did, I nearly missed the ship that was to bring me to wherever it was. He was very helpful, he led me everywhere but where I was supposed to go!" he threw a glare at the unrepentant Sonamu.

"Well sir, you know why I had to bring you ... everywhere," Sonamu grinned. "Please, I'm Cheol-ju," he bowed.

"As it is, he is one of your escorts," Suk-kwon chuckled at the exaggerated look of dismay on Hong-do's face.

"No, that can't be. Where will he be leading me this time?" he scowled at Cheol-ju.

"You get to lead," Yunbok said with amusement. "Make him run since he's supposed to be one of your lackeys."

"Ah sir, have mercy!" Cheol-ju begged, pretending to kowtow to Hong-do in fear.

"Send him to one of the sanakbaekhui troupes, he'll do very well as a monkey," Hong-do said in disgust as the other two snickered whereupon Cheol-yu made a sound as if he was chittering and grabbed his head to protect himself from the chopsticks Hong-do lifted from the table.

"He will guide you, if there is any trouble," Suk-kwon said to Yunbok.

"I will do my best, sir," Cheol-ju released his head to bow to Yunbok who murmured his thanks. With exaggerated relief, he returned to the troop when Suk-kwon gestured for him to go.

"We're making good time, we'll reach Siheung by nightfall. Temporary lodgings have been arranged, we'll set off mid morning tomorrow."

"Well then, shall we go?" Yunbok downed his cup of tea and got up, impatient to get moving, feeling the urge to get everything over and done with. The other two exchanged a glance, Suk-kwon waved to Young-joon and followed. The troop was roused and they continued north. "I've been meaning to ask," Yunbok raised his voice and leaned slightly across Hong-do so that Suk-kwon could hear. "There are no relief encampments at Hwaseong Fortress, are they moved?"

"None of the affected drought sangmin reached Suwon," said Suk-kwon sombrely. "Most were diverted or held along the boundary of Chungcheong. Any that made through the blockades are sent to encampments elsewhere. Since spring is approaching, they will be dispersed and sent on their way with enough rations and seeds to prepare and raise the crops for this year," Suk-kwon indicated the surrounding fields.

"Better to send the peasants back than to clutter up the landscape when the King arrives," snorted Hong-do.

"If they have arable lands to go back to," Suk-kwon nudged his horse nearer to Hong-do. "The worst situation that face the peasants are debts owed to landowners and many peasants cannot afford to pay."

"I don't believe any of the landowners will be generous in their hearts to forgive the debt," Hong-do shook his head. "These three years not only brought death and starvation but the lost of freedom to many."

"Can't the King draw up an edict to overlook some debts of the peasants considering the crisis?" Yunbok said as he pondered over the ways the peasants could be helped.

"Oh ho, easier said than done!" Suk-kwon squelched that notion. "It is a commendable charter. Our ruler is wise and kind, he will support it but he will have to ram that through the ministers and what do you think they would say when most of them own lands?"

"And it is not as general a brush as you think when it comes to drawing up such a sensitive issue that has an impact on money bags and commerce," said Hong-do. "Those against it will fight it. The King may command it but the proposal will undergo many alterations before approval and the final result may not really accomplish the objective."

"He has taken steps in strengthening his position all these years, surely he has room to maneuver?" Yunbok lowered his voice further.

"Don't belittle the factions. They may be curbed for now but they're not easily put down," whispered Hong-do. "Never threaten the lions and tigers with a single enemy or they will band for a common purpose."

"It's all moot anyway. It's not likely to happen and by the way, I believe we will end up having broken limbs if we continue this way," Suk-kwon pointed to the way they were riding; squashed against one another as they bent their heads to whisper. That the horses did not kick up a fuss was a marvel. They laughed and separated. "Ho, there!" Suk-kwon turned to the marching men. "It's spring, let's have a song." Cheol-ju grinned and struck up a tune which was promptly taken up by the others.

_An anchor cable can measure_  
_the depth of the four seas._  
_But what can be the measure_  
_of my Lord's gracious favors?_  
_May he enjoy endless blessings_  
_and live ten thousand years._  
_May he enjoy endless blessings_  
_and live ten thousand years._  
_The bright moonlight on fishing poles,_  
_this also we owe to the King's grace._

Someone called out something Yunbok could not catch and the men swung into another as the first ended. It was a familiar gasa and the trio joined in.

_Oh, God, bless our land,_  
_And make it endure_  
_For ten thousand generations without end!_  
_Make the sun and the moon to shine_  
_As in the days of the Three Dynasties_  
_As in the world of Tang and Yu._  
_For ten thousand years_  
_Make an end to war!_  
_Have the people sing the Song of Cadence of Earth,_  
_Tilling their fields and drawing water from the well;_  
_And let us, too, follow our sublime King,_  
_Make all joy and peace!_

Behind the troop, the little group was enjoying themselves as they listened to the songs. Gats and jangot were doffed and faces bared to the warm air and sunshine. Pokkot chattered ceaselessly, happiness shining in her eyes as she looked around at the visible sights of spring. Young-joon was amazed at the change and could not help teasing the girl, that a oscitant bear cub could suddenly turned into a piquant bee. Banters went back and forth, raising laughter which lightened the mood of those around them. The banter changed to discussion of what they would find in Siheung. P'ado was sure there would be many things to see and sample in the city. The sight of Hwaseong Fortress was awe-inspiring and he wished he could visit Hanseong. It was such a rare opportunity to come all this way that he felt he should visit the capital.

Perhaps once he had finished the task Hak-sun had set him, he could persuade Young-joon to bring him to Hanseong. However he would have to convince Jeong-hyang first and it was doubtful she would agree. Nevertheless he would try. The best option was if he went with Yunbok but that was definitely out of the question. Earlier, he had seen the three men on their horses huddled together, deep in discussion. It must be something secretive and that brought up forth another matter that troubled him deeply.

Throughout the journey, he had felt the gulf widening between him and his foster parents. Though they spent evenings together at the taverns, the closeness they enjoyed was missing. It never cease to vex him for he felt Yunbok was steadily withdrawing from him and Jeong-hyang was following his lead. Why? Master Danwon asked him so many questions too about his opinions and feelings for his foster parents. What was his purpose? A flash of unhappiness leapt into his eyes and he hastily hid it when Jeong-hyang turned to ask him a question; did he have anything in mind he wanted to buy? Putting on a smile, he said he had no idea at the moment.

The road went by easily as they chattered and stopped to rest by a jumak before resuming their steady march towards Siheung. Even the expanse of white which had been a dull companion throughout the journey did nothing to dispel the bolstering thought that spring was arriving. They could see it in the melting ice that sent streams of water flowing through the fields. Farmlands soon appeared and the city walls could be seen. The sight of them brought much unease to Jeong-hyang and she quelled them firmly. She had to hold steady to her belief that all would be well otherwise, her nights would be long and fretful. Trying to distract herself, she looked across the fields. The distant flow of water was a calming welcome sight. Plentiful life giving water. She blinked. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. What was that she saw? Her hand went out to clench P'ado's arm, drawing his attention and she pointed in horror.

Faint shouts could be heard. Puzzled, Yunbok turned his head, trying to pinpoint the noise and saw running figures in the distance, crossing the fields. Two men running with.. no, chasing a woman carrying a boy. What was going on? He kicked his horse in that direction after giving a call to Suk-kwon. The woman was clearly unable to outrun her pursuers, burdened as she was. The two men caught up to her, seized hold of her even as she struggled to get away. The boy wailed as one of the men tore him away from the woman as she fell and visibly threatened to dash him to the ground. So engrossed were the men that they failed to hear the approaching hoofs.

"Halt! What do you think you're doing?!" Yunbok shouted as he saccaded, the horse shaking its head at the unaccustomed rough handling. The men froze, looking at each other. "Let her go and explain yourselves. Return her child to her," he ordered angrily as Suk-kwon came up with several men.

"You heard him," Suk-kwon glared as the soldiers surrounded the men. "What are your intentions?"

"Please, my husband is trying to repay the debt. Just give us more time!" the woman burst out as she hastily grabbed the boy from his captor.

"Debt collectors. Who is your master?" prodded Suk-kwon when the men said nothing. "Speak!" he frowned when the men stubbornly remained silent. "We'll take them to Siheung, to the magistrate."

Cheol-ju nodded and motioned to the men to move towards the road which they did. Their attitude of nonchalance was disturbing as if they were confident they would not run afoul of the authorities.

"Are you all right?" Yunbok dismounted and bent towards the woman but did not touch her. She drew back in fear as she examined him from head to toe. What was it about him that made her afraid? She was pale, thin and raggedly dressed and mud splattered from her run across the fields. He frowned. Gyeonggi was not afflicted by drought, why did she look starved?

"You .. you're not from Siheung, are you?" she said fearfully.

"No," he turned to his horse and rummaged in his saddle packs to bring out the prepared food he had not eaten that day. "Here," he offered it to her. She drew back suspiciously. "Take it," he exhorted as he crouched down to push the package at her. Why was she staring at him so? "I'm not from Siheung. We are troops mustered from down south, Gyeongsang province, for the royal procession. Eat," he said again as she continued to stare at him as if she could not believe what she was seeing. As if mesmerised, she ate a little and drank from the container he offered to her. "Do you need help getting back home?" he said. The boy had remained silent all the while, staring at him.

"No .. no. I .. I can go back myself," she stuttered, wrapping up the remaining tteok. "I want to keep some for my husband," she explained when she saw his bafflement and got up, handing the water container back.

"Are you sure?" he said doubtfully as she got up, stumbled a little and began to return in the direction from where she had run from.

"Yes. Wait!" she said as he turned away. "What is your name?"

"Seo Yong," puzzled, he watched her when she smiled. It was a most curious smile. He watched as she walked away. There was a familiarity about that smile, where had he seen it? Shaking his head, he mounted his horse and gazed after her, trying to decipher that smile. Suk-kwon who had remained the silent onlooker, nudged his horse abreast of Yunbok.

"You did not ask her about the creditor," he said.

"There is no point, she does not trust me. In this uniform," Yunbok said distractedly.

"She trusts you enough to eat your food. But only after she has a good look at you. That's interesting isn't it?" Suk-kwon lifted an eyebrow when Yunbok said nothing. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" No answer. He peered at Yunbok.

"Are we heading for big or small trouble?" Hong-do said when they reached him. He had opted to stay where he was for it pointless in his joining them when the situation was under control.

"I wonder why are we thinking that crimes have been committed," Yunbok said with some surprise as the other two leaned forward to listen, the horses willingly coming together as their riders huddled in conference. "If the woman's husband is a byeongjak, then he lawfully owe the landowner a debt. Granted, excessive force is employed to get payment but still .."

"You're thinking it's not possible to abuse the dojobeop," Hong-do thought that was too naive a view.

"One-third of the crops as payment. Gyeonggi province does not suffer from the drought. What abuse is there?"

"The dojobeop only works if the byeongjak cultivated new lands or built new embankments. If he does neither of those, he is obliged to pay half, not one-third. But what if he has already done them but is forced to pay half anyway?" interjected Suk-kwon.

"Surely there is ..," Yunbok trailed off. He was about to say there was a system of checks in place but it would be useless if the officials were not honest. "There is leeway for a beyongjak since he is not beholden to a single landowner."

"Not if they band together," Hong-do did not think anyone would have a chance in repayment if there was assertive force from a group.

"Dojiwon is beholden to an individual but if he owes debt," Yunbok thought aloud and looked over to the others, "the rot has to be within."

"It will have to start with those within the hobang, hyeongbang and gongbang. Just one person from each of these departments working hand in hand is enough to cover up any tracks," Hong-do ticked off the points on his fingers as he thought of the various people running the local government. "Without the satto's knowledge."

"Peasants who are not able to pay also means they cannot pay any taxes -," Yunbok frowned. "The authorities should have stepped in already, judging from what the woman said. Since they did not-"

"Obviously, the harassment has another purpose," Suk-kwon said grimly, wishing they could take action but their hands were tied for the moment.

"How far will they go?"

"Just enough to drive the peasants in the direction they want them to take," Hong-do shifted restlessly. "But if they overdo it ..."

"Foolish are the thieves to kill the chickens that lay the eggs. We can't do anything, for the moment," Suk-kwon wished it was not. "What we need is information on the situation which I do not think we will get at Siheung. There is however, someone we can ask."

"I'm not sure we should, I don't want to put them in danger," Yunbok objected, knowing what Suk-kwon was suggesting.

"Young-joon can ask this friend of Hak-sun's when he accompany P'ado. Just the current situation, that's all. He need only wait for us to finish our task before we can do something about it."

"What if this friend is also involved? That will just put Young-joon in a difficult spot," Yunbok had no desire to get his friend mired in troubles. It would give him no peace should something happen to Young-joon.

"I trust our friend has the eyes and ears to pass sound judgment when he accompanies P'ado to meet this family friend."

It was the only choice they could make. Suk-kwon hoped Yunbok could see that. If he did not want to find out the cause behind the debt collectors, he need not trouble Young-joon but ke knew Yunbok. How could he walk away, ignore the plight of others when he could do something? Other means could be employed but there was no reason not to use the easiest method at hand.

"Do you suppose a top official is responsible? Considering the proximity of Siheung to Hanseong, it is very bold of this crook, isn't it?" Yunbok switched tack, upset with Suk-kwon's suggestion.

"Phaaugh, there are crooks and there are crooks. Remember that merchant you told me about? Where was he operating? In Hanseong. Beneath the gaze of the King. So what's the difference in distance? There isn't any. It all depends on how wily they are and the nature of their patrons," he looked Yunbok with some concern. "I'm having a bad vibe. When we hand those men in to the local authorities, stay unobtrusive. Let me do all the talking."

"That is not what I meant regards the crook," Yunbok emphasized heavily.

"You are right," Hong-do recalled how the problem of Kim Jo-nyeon was handled. "He has to know," it was more of a affirmed statement than a question to Suk-kwon who nodded in agreement after thinking it over.

"They are very confident of themselves, aren't they?" Yunbok indicated with a slight nod towards the two men walking at ease with the soldiers.

"I'll take the wind out of their sails in a moment," Suk-kwon was grim.

As they drew nearer to Siheung, there was more activity along the road. A hustle and bustle of many men with tools and soldiers overseeing the work. They were releveling the road, smoothing it over.

The three looked at one another but said nothing and drew up at the gates where the local officers examined their papers and allowed them to continue. Within the city, everything was as usual. Residents going about their business with an air of anticipation. Large Ipchun invocations could be seen on the door posts of shops and residences. Wishes for wealth, health, virtuousness and a peaceful death in old age. More legion was the exhortations for great fortune but these were mostly tastefully tacked out of sight.

After making his way to Yunbok to let him know of their departure, Young-joon led the others away to the east when they reached the marketplace. Yunbok turned to wave to Jeong-hyang and the children, he would see them once more at the Sohn residence before he left for Hanseong. The small troop made their way to the seohwadang and stopped at the gates. Suk-kwon gestured to Yunbok to wait before having Cheol-ju and two others escort the two debt collectors as he went in.

"I'm half expecting those two to come walking out once we're gone," Hong-do murmured.

"I know. I wish I could offer that woman some sort of shelter," Yunbok felt he should have done more but did not think the woman would accept even if he had offered. Her fear and mistrust had been been very clear.

"I think she will hide herself better next time those two pay a visit to her husband," Hong-do suggested, to ease Yunbok's anxiety.

"You think?" Yunbok scoffed and stopped when he saw Suk-kwon coming back with the others and an official. A hyeongni, by his robes. What did he want?

"Master Danwon, I presume?" said the hyeongni, bowing politely. "The satto is not in at the moment but I have been instructed to show you to the seoheon. Please follow me."

Murmuring his thanks and appreciation, Hong-do nudged his horse to follow the man. Suk-kwon mounted his horse and backtracked the troops through the marketplace.

"We're putting up with the families in the minga. There are only twenty-seven of us. It will be somewhat of a squeeze but it should be fine since a few can sleep out in the barns and stables."

"So what happened?" Yunbok wanted to know.

"Nothing. That hyeongni just nodded to whatever I said and then ordered the men locked up. The investigations will be on hold since the royal procession will take place soon. Such minor disruptions can be overlooked for now and so on and so on," Suk-kwon's voice was bland but there was underlying suspicion in it. "He is not happy when I said I will make a report at Hanseong. You should have seen the faces of those two men when they heard that."

"Trouble," Yunbok said with satisfaction.

"Whoever they are working for will be furious at the attention they draw," Suk-kwon nodded as they turned into the minga. To their considerable discomfiture, the residents of the minga turned out in a group when they arrived to welcome them effusively. No one seemed put out by the fact that they had extra mouths to feed, Yunbok could only suppose they were using military supplies, not their own, which would account for the cordiality.

The family he and Suk-kwon stayed with was small; a couple and two young sons who had not reached the age of maturity. They spent an amiable evening exchanging news with Suk-kwon subtly fishing for information on the satto, the wealthy yangban and merchant families who possibly own lands around Siheung. A few names cropped up which he took note. Of the satto, nothing stood out about him.

Apparently, he had performed his duties as he should. Perhaps it was not the satto at all? If it was not him, then isuspicion would fall the others who worked at the seohwadang. The talk turned to the royal procession and the family was eager to speculate on the spectacle, how it would be, the archery compettion and so on. It was rather late when they finally turned in for the night with the family sharing the daecheong and anbang, leaving the back room to the officers.

Tried as he might, Yunbok could not sleep. The image of the woman persistently floated about in his mind. Why was she so familiar? He felt he knew her but the information he needed to identify her just was not within his reach. Other concerns also mobbed him, bobbing about like ships on the sea. Tossing and wheeling about behind his eyes even as he turned restlessly in his bedding.

"You make a bad bed companion when you have rocks on your mind," complained Suk-kwon softly when he turned over for the umpteenth time. "How did Jeong-hyang put up with you?"

Yunbok ignored the comment about Jeong-hyang, refusing to bite. "What if the matter is not we preceive?. The peasants just simply owe debts. Is there nothing they can do?"

"They can run but it's ill advised. Their can try to pay it back with the crops for this year. If they didn't have to pay restitution for their debts on top of their debts, they can clear themselves in a few years."

"There is a third alternative but will they have the opportunity?"

"Appeal to the King," Suk-kwon agreed. "His Majesty will follow the precedent set by his late majesty by personally handling fifty civil suits. His late majesty often did this to understand the circumstances of the people. The chances are there for the peasants to plea their case but if corruption is involved, they will be prevented."

"If Young-joon finds there is fraudulency ..., " Yunbok muttered.

"Then once our task is over, I will notify my superiors so evidence can be gathered. I'm afraid we cannot involve ourselves."

"Will it be too late by then?"

"Late? The peasants are not likely to lose their lives if that's what you're thinking but I cannot predict what will happen," a soft sigh and a rustle. "I am going to sleep, I need my sleep. If you turn over like a spit again, I'll turf you out."

Silence fell after that peevish statement. Tempted though he was to see if Suk-kwon would carry out his threat, Yunbok opted for the better part of valor and stayed still. His mind, however, continued to flip and flop. Would Hanseong be the same as he remembered it? Was his old house still up there on the hill? It had been so long, someone would have taken it over by now. Should he visit Young-bok's grave? Every year he could only offer prayers in the direction of his grave from his home on the anniversary of his death. Just this once, perhaps he could drop by before he leave for he was sure he would never return to Hanseong again. Young-bok, he smiled as memories flashed by and he fell asleep.

The next morning, he made his own way to the Sohn residence which was tucked in behind the larger older compounds in the eastern side of the city. Half expecting his friend to be still abed, he was pleased to find Young-joon was up and about in the courtyard when he rode in through the gates. Drawing Young-joon aside before master Sohn made his appearance, he quickly briefed him on the task Suk-kwon would like him to do without airing his own misgivings. Having seen the incident the day before, Young-joon was agreeable and promised to be cautious when Yunbok reiterated a few times he must be on his guard. The arrival of master Sohn ended the discussion. After customary greetings, he was shown to the daecheong of the anbang where someone awaited his arrival with joy.

"Cousin."

He blinked at the woman bowing to him, hardly believing it was Kyoung-mi. She looked radiant, was how he would describe her.

"Kyoung-miya," he bowed in return and seated himself as a maid placed refreshments before him. "Time has wrought many changes," he did not bother to hide his astonishment. Was this the same woman he saw at her wedding?

"Have I changed very much?" she put up a hand to her face with concern, gazing upon him with happiness for it had been years, as he had said, since she last saw him.

"The brightness of a blooming mugunghwa," he laughed. "I can see all is well with you."

"I can only count my blessings that fate has bestowed good tidings on me," she said shyly. "A strange figure you cut, in that uniform," she offered with a impish grin for he was strange sight to behold. Still the same to her eyes except that he looked a shade lighter. That was expected but it was the uniform and sword he had on that cast a different aspect.

"When the call comes, I have to answer," he looked down upon himself and smiled. "I understand master Sohn wants to set up a business branch here. Will this will be your permanent residence?"

"I am not sure. He is the eldest and holds many responsibilities. We may well move back to Uiryeong to oversee the principal headquarters and someone else will take charge once everything is settled here," Kyoung-mi did not venture to say that was what she wanted most of all for she missed her own family and friends. Walls had ears and she had no desire to land in her mother-in-law's bad book.

"A shorter distance to visit friends is always welcome," he took a sip from the cup on the soban before him and paused when he tasted wine.

"It's from our stores which has lain untouched since the drought," she said quickly when she saw his hesitation and his surprise examination of the liquid in the cup.

"I see," he accepted her explanation. It would not do to have liquor on his breath but he understood why she would offer it to him. "Words cannot express my gratitude of your extended hospitality on those under my care."

"We are family, cousin, what is there to thank? How long will your task take?" she gazed at him worriedly for she knew exactly why he had to go to Hanseong.

"It is hard to say. Bright skies may turn to black. I can only pray that it remain free of shadows," he said solemnly, knowing she would understand what he could not say.

"Cousin, the sun will ever shine, shadows will have little say, have faith," she said firmly, refusing to entertain negative thoughts.

"Thank you. My time is short," he said apologetically, "they will be waiting for me at the gates. Is she ...?"

"Yes, she is already awake," Kyoung-mi gestured to her maid. "Show master Seo to mistress Im's room."

He bowed his thanks to her before following the maid as Kyoung-mi watched him with sadness. If he failed to return, she was not sure what she could do for Jeong-hyang. Their bond was too deep as she

herself had witnessed a few years ago. What would happen to the children? She was sure Yunbok would have left instructions with Young-joon and master Park. No, no, she shook herself mentally. It would not do to be pessimistic. While he was away, she would do her best to see that his family was well looked after.

The walk to the guest rooms was short and before the maid could call out at the room she stopped at, Yunbok gestured to her to stay silent, waving her away. Acquiescing to his unvoiced directive, she retreated. Once she was gone, he opened the door quietly. She was standing at the opened windows, looking out into the greening garden.

"You promise you will let me know how it is with you?" she said without turning around as he approached, laying his paegeom on the bandaji.

"It's only for a week or so but I will try my best," he stopped behind her. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. I will make it back in time to enjoy the spring blooms with you."

"That is a promise."

"Yes, it is. And if ...," he stopped when she turned to embrace him tightly. He could not swallow the lump in his throat to speak for a moment and coughed. "I was thinking last night," he said finally, "to visit Young-bok's grave before we leave. I don't think I will be returning to Hanseong after this."

"All right, if that is what you want." If he wanted to walk all the way up Bukhansan or cruise the fours seas, she would readily agreed for she was past listening to what he was saying. All had already been said, gone through and trodden every which way up and down. All she cared then was to remember this moment. Only to etch this to her memory in the event that she could no longer hear, feel and touch his presence.

They stood there for he did not know how long before he pulled away reluctantly, trying to keep hold of her warmth.

"They're waiting for me. I have to go." he picked up the paegeom and halted when she grabbed hold of the scabbard.

"Wait. I made this for you, let me attach it," she held up a dongsimgyeol maedeup and tassel for him to see and tied it to the small metal hook on the pommel.

"Dongsimgyeol," he lifted the maedeup. "Always, Hyangya. Always. In mind, in spirit .. if I cannot in flesh, I will ... in spirit."

He offered her his hand and walked with her out to the courtyard where Young-joon, Kyoung-mi and the children were waiting. As he sat down at the porch to put on his boots, she forestalled him by kneeling down to do it for him. They gazed at each other for a moment before he stood up and walked to his horse. As he passed P'ado, he paused for a moment. Too late, the boy realised that the time later he had taken for granted might only be that precious moment and he was almost in despair at the thought that everything would go awry. Resolutely, he steeled himself to hold firmly to the thought that it would be a safe return for them all.

"Look after omoni."

"Yes, aboji." P'ado blinked rapidly as Yunbok bent to Pokkot to say the same thing. The grave intense air about those around her was puzzling but she made the same promise, reminding Yunbok to get the best candy there was in Hanseong. He swore he would get the sweetest, freshest and best there was available which pleased her to no end.

"Old friend, I leave everything in your hands," Yunbok said to Young-joon next.

"I will, as I hold my own," promised Young-joon solemnly.

"Kyoung-miya ...," Yunbok paused as he turned to her, "I know you will have done everything. Hold no regrets."

"No regrets, cousin. But leave with hope and faith, least you fall to your own darkness," she said.

"Wise words, cousin. I will remember," he said as he mounted the horse. "I will see you all .. later," he said, looking at all of them, Jeong-hyang last of all before turning his horse towards the gates.

* * *

**Korean Words**

bongdon - the surveillance and signal towers

byeongjak - sharecropper

chiseong - fortress bastions

chongan - loophole for firing rifle

dojobeop - fixed fee system

geojin - army garrisons

gongbang - construction, technical matters

hobang - division of census, taxation, finance

hyeongni - legal clerk who processed legal suits, take part in trials, when necessary acconpany plaintiff to scene of crime as investigative officer

Hwahongmun - a tower overlooking a stream that entered the fortress

poru - protruding structure for firing arms

Paldamun - southern gate

posa - building for sheltering soldiers

satto - magistrate

Seojangdae - royal pavilion at the top of Mount Paldal

Sipjagaro - market road

**Korean Poems**

Oh, God, bless our land,  
And make it endure  
For ten thousand generations without end!  
Make the sun and the moon to shine  
As in the days of the Three Dynasties  
As in the world of Tang and Yu.  
For ten thousand years  
Make an end to war!  
Have the people sing the Song of Cadence of Earth,  
Tilling their fields and drawing water from the well;  
And let us, too, follow our sublime King,  
Make all joy and peace! - author Pak Il-ho (1561 - 1642)


	12. Chapter 12

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

"Keep close, don't wander off," Young-joon said over his shoulder to P'ado as they wound their way through the crowd, looking over the shops as they passed them. A few were closed but most were opened. Silks, fish, hats, paper, cosmetics, was there no painting shop? P'ado looked at the people curiously, half expecting some difference between them and those at Uiryeong but the only dissimilarity he could find was that they did not look as famished and exuded an air of affluence. The absence of drought in the province with the proximity to the capital and Hangang ensured a flourishing populace and trade. There was something a little strange in the air however. It was some time before he realised that the dialect was slightly different from those in Uiryeong. It was similar to Yunbok's accent.

A tap on his shoulder drew his attention away from a pair of richly dressed gisaengs, all colours and fluttery to his eyes. The knowing grin on Young-joon's face brought a flush to his face that died away when the older man gestured to the shop next to the one they were standing in front of. The smell of ink, glue and paper hit them when they strolled in. Brushes, meok, pilga and other painting paraphernalia were arrayed near the entrance. Rolls of paintings were stacked on shelves while several were hung prominently on display. The plump proprietor who was hidden behind the back shelves hurried forward when Young-joon called, bowing effusively when he inidcated that he would like to peruse whatever paintings there were available.

"Ahh, yes yes, paintings we have, sir," the proprietor waved around his shop. "Calligraphies, landscapes, chaekgeori, many genre. I hope there is something for you here! However," he hesitated, eyeing Young-joon carefully and tentativey aired his next statement. "Most of them are replicas, I'm afraid the only ones that are genuine comes from unknown artists."

"It is all right," Young-joon said soothingly, taking to the proprietor immediately for his honesty. "I may find something that I like. My nephew here," he waved to P'ado who bowed in greeting, "knows nothing of paintings. I brought him here in the hopes he will learn from an authority in the art."

"It is an honour, sir, I will try my best to help," the proprietor beamed, pleased that his sincerity was received with accord. He turned to the nearest painting. "This is Cheongpunggye, painted by Jeong Seon. As you can see, Mount Inwang forms the backdrop. The grandeur of the cliffs is accentuated by the ink and the brush ..."

As he expounded on the painting, Young-joon beckoned to P'ado to come nearer so he could see better. The painting was like nothing P'ado usually saw in Yunbok's daily work. It depicted people and the surroundings from an unusual perspective. Ordinary and yet not so. Fascinated, he peered at the painting, trying to discern if the painter had hidden something within. Pleased that his customers were attentive, the proprietor's tongue loosen as he enlarged further on his favourite subject. It was the reason why he opened a painting shop in the first place. They went from painting to painting, eventually they ended up sitting at a table near the back, sharing cups of sujeonggwa as the proprietor cheerfully brought down the rolled up paintings from the shelves.

Now and then, someone would wander in to buy something and the proprietor would attend to the customer, leaving them to peruse at will. There were so many. Paintings of literary gatherings, festivities, ceremonies, of the seasons, bold and graceful calligraphy. P'ado gave up trying to remember everything the proprietor said, there was too much to take in.

"Ahhh ... now here, here is something to behold," the proprietor unrolled the next lot of paintings he took from a upper shelf. "These are all replicas of course but they are very close to the originals, I dare say. I try to attend whenever auctions are opened though they are very rare now."

"Who is the painter?" P'ado looked down at a scene of peasants kneeling before an official and his retinue. Young-joon's eyebrows shot up.

"These are replicas of Danwon Kim Hong-do's paintings," said the proprietor. "His paintings contained so many interesting details! There, there, do you see that flush on the magistrate's face? It's plain that he is drunk! How can he make proper judgment upon the poor peasants?"

Three heads bent over the paintings, examining them minutely for they captured nuances of ordinary people and events. Black, grey or filled with colours, there was never an end to the debates on the wealth of intent of the painter. None noticed the morning had sped away in their engrossment. Little exclaimations and arguments broke out as one or the other spotted something of note about the people in the paintings. Not all were genre paintings, Danwon was skilled in every type of painting and there were many to pore over. When the last replica was rolled up, the three rubbed their eyes and aching backs.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Young-joon when he realised it was afternoon. "I have taken up so much of your time."

"No, no, it is all right with me," the proprietor said genially, waving away the apology. "Most customers I have usually walk in, spend a little time talking about the paintings, buy what they want and walk out. I suppose they do not wish to waste their time as all the sought after paintings are replicas. It is rare to find people who are willing to stay longer and examine a favourite subject of mine."

"I will be pleased to apprise further samples with you but first, may I treat you to lunch?" Young-joon invited, aware of rumblings in his stomach.

"A rare customer indeed!" laughed the proprietor. "We need not go to the jumak, they will be crowded. I usually send someone to get my meals."

"Then let's send him to get three. I must confess I am hungry," Young-joon rubbed his middle ruefully. He followed the chuckling proprietor to the entrance and waited as he called to a young fellow from the next shop. After giving their orders, they returned to the table to find P'ado carefully putting away the paintings they had looked over.

"I've been remiss. I'm master Han of Hansang," Young-joon introduced himself as they tidied up the shelves.

"Ah, you can call me Go," the proprietor beamed as he cleaned the table. "Are you here on business?"

"A cousin of mine has been mustered for the royal procession so we came along to see the parade."

"Ahhh, the royal procession. That will take place soon! People are excited over it. It will be a grand spectacle," Go sat down with a sigh. "There is talk of dressing up among my neighbours. Dress up! As if the King will look upon everyone and compliment them for their trouble," he shook his head. "My wife wants the best hairpin and norigae there are available. Foolishness!"

"Won't everyone be bowing down when the King passes? What is there for him to see?" P'ado asked curiously.

"The backs of their silly heads!" Go remarked with amusement. "Only when the King passes do we keep our heads down, otherwise we are free to look but not wander about," he paused as someone called outside the shop. "Ah, lunch!"

"Let me get it," Young-joon said, quickly going to the entrance before the older man could heave himself up. He paid the young man, adding an additional coin for his trouble and returned with the chanhap of food. Go offered more sujeonggwa and the lunch of pa-ganghoe was consumed in hungry silence.

"There," satisfaction in Go's voice as he sat back, replete.

"How long have you been running the shop?" Young-joon asked, desiring to know more about this congenial fellow.

"For the past twenty years or so. I used to stay in Hanseong. My father also ran a art gallery but I was forced to move not long after his passing," Go took a sip of sujeonggwa. "Competition is fierce and there are unscrupulous takeovers of smaller shops by gongin who have an eye to controlling the merchandise conglomerate. Such going ons! I took one look and decided I would rather move elsewhere than wait to be gobbled up. Or worst, to lose my life. Hence, I came here, opened this shop and keep my head down," he lowered his voice in an exaggerated manner.

"You are able to get by on this shop?" Young-joon said with astonishment. It did not seem possible that such a small shop would be able to rake in enough income to pay for rental, taxes and so forth.

"Ah, master Han, an astute point!" Go laughed heartily and got up to move to the shelves to remove a large long box. "It will not have been possible, not possible if not for a very fortunate occurrence," he sat down and placed the box before them. "It is true what you said, this shop raises but a meagre profit. In the long run against the others, it is difficult to sustain but luck was with me," he leaned towards Young-joon. "Do you remember the great painting competition held in Hanseong, master against apprentice, eighteen years ago? Ah! I see you do. Many people placed their stakes on the outcome. Would the master or the apprentice win? As a dealer in paintings, I have an advantage over the others. I have seen the works of both men and I would have placed my stake on the master. After much consideration, I chose neither one."

"Why?" P'ado was not sure he understood. Since he was so confident, placing a bet on Hong-do was the obvious choice.

"Ahh .. for many reasons, young man. Foremost of which is, I know the person who organised the competition. A blackguard of the lowest form. Oh he put on such a facade and airs, prided himself for his business acrumen, his expertise in paintings but everyone knows of his avaricious appetite for power and wealth. His heartless pursuit to consume those weaker than him to expand his own monopoly. Who had not tasted his cruelty, who had not suffered his manipulation? For a student to compete against his master, this act stank to the heavens of blackmail. I was certain this person had a hand in it. After much thought, I decided to stake on a result no one thought would happen. I was very sure neither man would try to attain a victory over the other. I took a risk! I put all my money into the bet!" Go slapped the table which shook from the force given to it. "And it paid off! What's more, at the end of the competition, that man lost everything! Everything!" he repeated joyfully much to the amusement of the other two. "He thought he was clever but he ended up paying twice as much to everyone who had made a bet. Ill fortune continued to dog him for he was arrested when his crimes came to light and he was killed when he tried to escape much later. Ahhh, I rejoiced for days!" he clapped his hands like a child. Which he did look like at that moment. P'ado repressed his giggles while Young-joon looked away.

"Ah hem, so you amassed a fortune from this event?" Young-joon coughed. "I presumed you invested it?"

"Indeed. I'm in partnership with a couple of other shop owners here and I bought a couple of lands in Wonju which gave me more than adequate returns," Go nodded.

"The paintings in this box ..? " P'ado looked at it, desiring to open it for he had noted the older man handling it with as much regard as Hong-do's paintings.

"Ah, now what's within are all replicas but they are the best as yet. There is nothing to be compared to or as prized as the originals but these come very close. I also stored everything Hyewon had ever done," Go took out the stack of paintings. "This is Danwon's work for the competition. He drew a ssireum match. His apprentice, Hyewon Shin Yunbok drew gisaengs performing the geommu," he spread out the two paintings.

P'ado fought to control his reaction as he looked at the second painting while Young-joon examined it carefully.

"It's too bad I never did get a chance to listen to them expound on the paintings during the questioning by the critiques but I heard each man's explanations were exceptional," Go unrolled the other small stack of paintings. "Here are replicas of Hyewon's works."

"Did you have a chance to meet them?" asked Young-joon, hiding his tension as he waited while P'ado tried hard not to show his profound interest as he scrutinised the paintings.

"I went to the competition, I had to pay for that too," Go said contemptuously, "to get in. I saw them when they each went off to paint. Both of them looked so solemn! Not very happy, I must say, at having to do such a thing."

"What did .. did Hyewon look like?" P'ado glanced at Young-joon, wondering if Go would recognise Yunbok if he ever saw him.

"Oh, he was very young, very young. Why, I would say about your age," Go nodded to P'ado. "Not very tall, a slight pale looking fellow. Looked as if a wind would blow him away. Nobody knows where he went to after the competition. He just disappeared! Which is a mystery. I supposed he was upset at being made used of and did not want such a thing to happen again. Which is a pity because he has such talent. It is not surprising demand for his paintings soared there after. I have never seen such fervent pursue for just a single piece of his work. The auction gatherings were more like ... ssireum matches, such aggression has never been more displayed."

They went through the paintings slowly, a mixture of old and recent productions. Some of which Young-joon recognised as those that had been deliberately released in other provinces. The painting of the roosters reminded him of the incident in which a faction agent in Uiryeong was removed before he could carry out the plan to replace the magistrate. Another of a fishing boat sailing by an outcrop of rocks on the sea was probably from Yunbok's visit to Chinhae. The half hidden bottom painting of a trio of bathing women caught his eye and he reached for it at the same time as P'ado.

"Ah ha, I see his one of his controversial pieces has taken your attention," Go laughed when he saw their interest in the painting of Dano. "The initial replica was done secretly and what a commotion there was on the day it appeared! Let me ask you, how do you think he managed to paint such a scenery?"

"What do you mean?" Young-joon demurred uncomfortably even as his eyes were glued to the painting.

"Well, it was painted as he had seen it with his very own eyes, don't you think?" Go smiled slyly at him.

"Er, I er ..," Young-joon flushed a little, as he imagined his friend sneaking around to the forbidden area on Dano day. It did not seem like Yunbok but he was very young then, was he not? Young men tend to do the silliest or the most stupidly dangerous act when the whim caught hold of them.

"What about you, young man?" Go grinned when P'ado simply turned red as he tried to imagine his foster father looking upon a bevy of bathing women, watching them at play and so forth. "There were many speculations and rumors other than the one of his sneaking in and painting this scene. I tell you it's not possible for him to do so because look at the women; they are at ease, enjoying themselves, unaware there's a man about. Yes, yes, never mind those two trespassers peeping in the painting, that's not important. Not when they only served to remind us of the impositions of men," he dismissed P'ado's tentative attempt to find the answer and leaned forward.

"Some people suggested he paid women to pose for him. Others think that he disguised himself as a woman to enter the forbidden territory on Dano day. There are those who said he's a philanderer and simply drew the women he had affairs with. Many people are inclined towards the last because look, look," he spread out the paintings, "although like his master, his paintings reflect the lives of people, there are so many women! Women," he tapped at one to emphasize his point. "There are also many rumors, when he surfaced now and then over the years, of his patronizing the gibang of whichever town he turned up. They only support allegations of his philogyny.

"Ah, so what is your own opinion?" Young-joon said, after exchanging a glance with an annoyed P'ado who had to stop himself from leaping to Yunbok's defense, struggling not to laugh uproariously. His friend, a philanderer?

"Me," Go pursed his lips and picked up the Dano painting. "He definitely has a fascination for women but his view of them is different from other men. He need not have drawn this but he did. So what is he trying to say?" he put down the painting and looked at the both of them who frowned thoughtfully. "He picked this particular day. Dano, the day when women of all classes could enjoy themselves without any burdens, without restraints. What do you think he showed us?"

"He .. wants to show us women as they are, who and what they are," P'ado smiled, "on the day when their freedom and happiness are unbound with no cares."

"Truly, young man," nodded Go approvingly. "I do not put much credence to the rumors. More often than not, people spend too much time amplifying rumors to their own predilection. Many are those who have crooked thoughts when they viewed his paintings and even less respect for his work when they can have such an opinion of his person!"

"Perhaps it is because of such rumors he chooses to wander," murmured Young-joon before he glanced out of the shop. "I'm afraid we cannot tarry any longer, it is already mid afternoon," he observed with dismay. "P'adoa, which paintings do you like?"

"I...," P'ado hesitated, fingers lingering on the Dano replica, not certain Go would agree to sell it even though it was a copy.

"You like this one? I'll sell it to you gladly since you understand the heart of the painter. Otherwise, I will not do so," Go said cheerfully, rolling up the painting.

"I'll take a few more," Young-joon felt he should buy several, at least to repay for taking up so much of Go's time though he felt the man did not mind at all. He picked a few more paintings of Danwon's and Hyewon's and paid for them. "Come, P'adoa."

"Any time you come to Siheung, please do drop by," Go exhorted, beaming cheerfully as Young-joon promised he would do so before leaving.

Since they had spent longer than he intended at the painting shop, Young-joon did not linger at the other shops, stopping once by the marketplace to buy some food before making his way to the gates. Once they had shown the identity tablets they were issued when they arrived, they followed a path through the fields to the villages south of Siheung. A few men were out in the fields they passed by, examining the ground.

"I have no idea aboji is so talented," P'ado said after looking around to be sure there was no one nearby, his fingers clutching the rolled up paintings. "I mean I do but he has never drawn such pictures at home."

"You know the reason why he hid his talent. Therefore you must be extremely careful. I know I'm repeating myself," Young-joon said apologetically. "But since so many people went to the event, there may be some who might recognise him even after eighteen years."

"I'll be on my guard," P'ado said firmly though his thoughts were still occupied with the painting. "Ajoshi, how do you suppose aboji manage to paint the scene?"

"Still thinking about it?" laughed Young-joon. "The proprietor has a point; the women were utterly relaxed. That meant they did not know he was with them. So how did he do it?"

"Well, he couldn't have paid women or having affairs," P'ado said in a rush. "So ..," he found he could not utter what Yunbok must have done and his face and ears turned red.

"Outlandish as it is, he dressed himself up!" chortled Young-joon, tickled by the thought. Once they got back to Uiryeong, he would have something to tease Yunbok with. "He can get away with it. He's not very tall and youths tend to look akin to young girls at that age," he stopped to look at P'ado, "You should ask him when you get home."

"That will be difficult," said P'ado with embarrassment, hardly able to imagine Yunbok in women's clothes. He did not think he himself would be able to do any such thing. "It's hard to conceive he would have the audacity to don women's clothes and walked into the restricted area."

"Ahh, you never know what escapades men did when they were young," mused Young-joon reminiscently. "I suppose nothing can stand in a painter's way when inspiration strikes."

"What absurd mischief did you get into, ajoshi?" P'ado asked for he could easily imagine Young-joon getting into scrapes.

"Not very much, not very much," Young-joon said airily, not inclined to discuss the troubles he got into. "I think this is the village," he said as they came by a slab of rock that looked like a bird and went past the jangseung and sotdae to enter the village proper. There was no one to be seen along the paths, not even a child. However, heads were spotted over the walls of every home. Everyone, it seemed, was sitting in their respective courtyard. Why were they not in the fields? Spring was the time to prepare the soil for farming. The unusual inactivity cast a strange pall of stillness, at odds with the bustle associated with villages.

Should they leave? P'ado tugged at Yong-joon's sleeve, exchanging puzzled and worried glances with the older man. Young-joon felt they should continue since they had arrived. Where should he start? Looking over the wall of the first house, he spied a man with his back to him, cleaning farming tools while a woman and girl sat with an elderly couple at the porch. None of whom had noticed his presence for they seemed preoccupied, an air of depression about them. What had brought on the malaise? Turning his head, he could see the occupants of other houses with similar mien.

Something was ailing this village. Did it have anything to do with the incident along the road outside Siheung? Whatever it was, they would not find out standing about. Recalling Yunbok's words of caution, Young-joon determined he should first look for this family friend of Hak-sun's. Gesturing to P'ado to follow, he walked to the gate of the first house, calling aloud. The reaction was startling. The man cleaning the farming tools stood up with the hoe in his hands while the woman hastily grabbed hold of the girl beside her. The elderly couple on the porch shrank back in fear.

"What do you want?" the man said coldly. There was a shuffle of running feet and Young-joon turned his head to see people gathering behind him. While a few had inscrutable expressions, most of the men were visibly hostile. P'ado backed up against Young-joon, eyes wide, uncertain at what was going on.

"I am looking for Mun Ui-sik," said Young-joon carefully. Such was the tension that hovered over the crowd behind him that if violence broke out, he was very much afraid neither of them would live. "This young man with me is looking for him because his father left instructions to look for his friend." A soft murmur rolled over the crowd but there was a palpable slackening of antagonism.

"I will bring you to him, follow me," the man put down the hoe as the woman visibly slumped with relief. Without betraying their relief, Young-joon and P'ado followed the man out to the main path as the crowd parted and dispersed to their own homes. Tempted though he was to question their guide, Young-joon held his tongue. It would be better to query this Mun Ui-sik who might be more amiable to his questions. As they walked to the end of the path, he took in the overall hovel aspect of the houses they passed. A uniform layer of barely perceptable grit also covered the villagers. Why did they look so haggard?

Their guide led them all the way to the end of the village, to a small house right on the edge of the fields. A man was sitting at the porch, mending farming tools. He looked up as their guide hailed him and there was a soft discussion as Young-joon waited with P'ado who cast an eye at the vegetable plot where several straggly sprouts drooped. The man got up.

"You are looking for me? Who are you?" he said, approaching them with suspicion. Young-joon nudged P'ado, indicating he should answer.

"My father, Eun Hak-sun left instructions that I am to look for you," P'ado rummaged in his pack and brought out the letter Hak-sun had left Ui-sik. "He said this will verify my identity."

"Hak-sun!" the smile that lit up Ui-sik's sombre lean face as he took the proffered letter disappeared as fast as it came. "Since you are here, he is dead, isn't he?" he read the letter and sighed. "I was hoping ... but never mind. Please forgive my discourtesy, you are?" he turned to Young-joon who responded with relief at this first sign of cordiality.

"I'm master Han of Hansang," he said.

"Come in," Ui-sik invited, nodding to their guide who left after assured that all was well. "I'm afraid I have little in way of refreshments," he continued apologetically as he opened the door of the house.

"No, no, it is all right. Please accept this," Young-joon handed the large packet of food he had bought.

"But ..," protested Ui-sik, pushing back the packet despite the flash of relief that he was quick to hide. The years of want demanded that he should not take everything but this visitor was not of the village. Wealthy from his fine linen coat, gattken and taesahye though the boy was more simply dressed but his clothes were not as shabby as his own.

"It is just a small token," Young-joon said, refusing to take back the packet.

"Then we must share in it," Ui-sik said, handing the packet over to a woman who appeared from the kitchen with a small boy. "Please," he gestured to the mats on the floor. "I was not expecting a visit from you," he said to P'ado once they had settled down, "though in hindsight I should. I received a letter from Hak-sun many years ago when he was released from prison. He gave me the happy news that his son lived and fully expected to reunite with him. I had thought the worst when there was no further news from him but hoped he had fulfilled his wish. May I know what had happened to him?"

"Abonim offered his service to my foster father when he learned he had adopted me," P'ado swung easily into the prepared story. "My foster father was on a business trip so his term of service was to end once his business was completed but unfortunately, abonim was killed by robbers while doing his duty."

"Where is your foster father now? Why isn't he with you?" Ui-sik frowned for the story did not sit right with him. Robbers were able to take down Hak-sun?

"He is part of the troops mustered from the south for the royal procession so he is on duty in Hanseong right now," P'ado tried not to show his discomfort in having to lie about the manner of Hak'sun's death. From Ui-sik's expression, he did not believe it either but he could not tell this man the truth. "Ajoshi Han is a family friend so he offered to help me in this task since my foster father is unable to."

"I see," Ui-sik said slowly. "Is he an officer?" he smiled when Young-joon and P'ado glanced at each other, startled. "You said on duty in Hanseong, not Hwaseong. All the mustered troops go to Hwaseong so if your foster father is called to Hanseong, then he is an officer, meant for some other duty. The procession will only comprised of the Jangyongyeong and those provincial soldiers who are to guard the King this year."

"You were in the military once before," Young-joon said warily, not at all surprised Hak-sun's friend was also a soldier. He would have to be extra vigilent.

"Yes," Ui-sik nodded and paused as the woman placed a soban between them, a plate filled with the food Young-joon had brought. "Please, help yourselves."

"We are not in need," Young-joon gestured to the plate as he took a sip from his cup which was filled with water that tasted somewhat brackish.

"That is all too true, I'm afraid," Ui-sik sighed but could not resist picking up a tteok to bite into it. "This will have been expensive ..."

"Please, you need not stand on courtesy. I hope your wife will do likewise," Young-joon urged.

"There, Song-miya, do you hear that?" Ui-sik picked up another tteok and pushed it at her. "Our guests will not care about courtesies when they can see for themselves how fragile you are."

"That is true, mistress, everyone's well-being is the first priority," Young-joon agreed when Song-mi shook her head. "It is rude to decline since I have invited you to eat," he said when she persisted in her refusal. Reluctantly she accepted the tteok but refused to eat in their presence and retreated to the kitchen with her son.

"Hak-sun had a few cultivated lands far north of Uiryeong which he sold after he was released. You know the matter about his brother and what happened to your omoni?" without further preamble, Ui-sik decided to go straight to the purpose of P'ado's visit. "He will have told you of course."

"Ajoshi, do you know anything further about omoni? Abonim said she ran away in fear for her life and mine. My foster father found her east of Uiryeong and brought us to his home but privation and starvation was too much for her and she died the next day."

"I see. I do not know what else I can add," Ui-sik said apologetically. "What I know is what Hak-sun told me. That his brother chased her away after destroying much of the credence the others had in her.

Of his plan to have mother and child killed secretly but it failed because his hirelings lost track of them. Confident that they were dead after no news of them after a few years, he prepared for Hak-sun's return but his preparations were inadequate."

"How did Hak-sun find out?" Young-joon asked curiously.

"I'm afraid you will not approve of Hak-sun's methods but he threatened his brother after finding his story improbable," Ui-sik had nothing bu contempt for Hak-sun's brother. "Thereafter he took steps to have him killed," there was no trace of condemnation in his statement.

"To kill his brother ...," P'ado murmured. Ever since he had learnt the truth, he tried to empathise with Soo-min's sufferings but Yunbok's words had shaken him out of a course of useless torment and thoughts of revenge. He had shifted his focus to the anguish and hatred that drove Hak-sun but even after a month of deliberations, he was still unable to fathom the intensity of his father's relentless animosity to kill those who had no involvement in Soo-min's demise. It was like a sheet of translucent paper through which he could see images but not clearly defined them. Would he ever touch the heart of it?

"It shocks you but you are young," Ui-sik said sympathetically. "I can see you have not gone through trials and tribulations because you are fortunate your foster father adopted you and ensured you have a good life. Do you condemn your father for committing such a heinous act?"

"I feel ... I do not have the right to judge or condemn. It is as you said, I have a fortunate life. I think I will not be able to completely understand abonim," P'ado said sadly.

"A little is better than none," consoled Ui-sik. "He was a good man, a more steadfast friend I could never have found. We served together in the military and he aspired to raise through the ranks. He was not a yangban so promotions would not come that easily. But he was determined to make it to the higher grades and worked harder than anyone. It was not to be for our superior officer took a dislike to him and found fault with everything he did. Hak-sun tried to tolerate it but if there's a failing in him, it was his temper. One day he could take no more and dared to disobey the officer. He was discharged with disgrace, after suffering the added insult of floggings. I left of my own accord for I could not stomach such an overbearing superior."

"What did the two of you do?"

"There was nothing for us," Ui-sik snorted in disgust. "We have not the money to start any business so we decided to each return to our own village. Hak-sun was to inherit some land. Lands which he was to look after but he was restless and left it to his younger brother to tend."

"Perhaps that was why his brother felt the lands ought to belong to him?" Young-joon said, surprised that Hak-sun would abandon a duty that was his as the eldest son. Did the younger brother take charge of everything while he went about to do as he would?

"Yes," Ui-sik nodded. "That is what I think too."

"I suppose Hak-sun did not mention if his brother ever brought up the subject of his duty," mused Young-joon. "The brother was not married, I believe."

"No," Ui-sik shook his head. "Due to an illness as a child, he would not be able to beget offspring. If he really wanted a larger share, he should have talked it over with Hak-sun. I believed my friend would see that he had a larger stake since he had been taking care of the lands and home. Hak-sun was not a greedy man."

Such things were difficult to say, Young-joon felt. When it came to matters of inheritance, properties, one might display a vastly different character trait. Too, if there were sons later, all the more one must ensured they had the means to take care of themselves. He did not voice his doubts aloud for Ui-sik clearly believed in Hak-sun's generosity. Neither man saw P'ado's start at the last few statements.

Did his father ever said he would have been willing to give a bigger stake to his brother? P'ado frowned as he tried to recall the words and bit back a sigh as he remembered. No, Hak-sun had emphasized heavily that the properties were meant for his son. Irregardless how his brother had been taking care of it, the bulk of it was his. He doubted his father would agree even if his brother had asked for a bigger portion. It was his right as the elder to deal as he pleased. Perhaps his brother knew how he would think and decided to take what he felt was rightfully his. Why did it have to be so? Was blood ties that weak? P'ado wished Yunbok was around to talk to.

Ui-sik made a gesture to them to wait as he got up to go to the back room and returned with a small chest sometime later. He placed it before P'ado who stared in amazement at the money within it when he opened it.

"This is what he entrusted to me when he came by six years ago. He sold lands and home because he thought both wife and son were dead. If he did not return or make further contact after two years, he told me I can have it."

"You have kept it after you received his letter," Young-joon was impressed with Ui-sik's integrity, "to inform you he had found his son."

"Yes. I was hoping he would return to collect it but he did not. It is yours, P'adoa, son of Hak-sun," Ui-sik pushed the chest towards P'ado.

"Ajoshi ... I," P'ado hesitated as he stared at the money. It did not feel right he should just take it. Too, he felt he would be stained if he touch it. "I do not think I have the right to all of it. You have kept faith with abonim all these years, part of it should be yours."

"I agree," Young-joon put in his approval. "I am sure Hak-sun will give his support too. It is clear that you can use whatever help there is," he said as tactfully as he could. Would the man take the opening?

"We are in dire straits," admitted Ui-sik, "but no, I will not use what is yours by right."

"I would like to ask," Young-joon seized the chance, "but has something happened? I have to admit I was in fear of my life when I first came to this village. The reception was unexpected."

"I must apologise for my friends and neighbours," Ui-sik said regretfully, "but this village is heavily in debt. The fields you see around you, belonged to the wealthy merchants and officials of Siheung. These three years have not seen a good harvest so none of us have been able to pay our dues to the landowners. We have only managed to pay the taxes for the first year."

"Gyeonggi province is not suffering from the drought that has affected the southern provinces these three years," Young-joon said with bewilderment. "Why are there problems with the crops?"

"That is true," Ui-sik nodded. "The seasons of the past years went their usual course but for some reason we can not explain, our crops did not flourish. We tried our best to find the cause but we failed. The water from the reservoir was tested, it was fresh as the mountain springs. The soil and seeds were examined but nothing was found. Everyone suspects evil spirits abound. Many mudang were invited to perform gut to no avail. Our crops failed one after another," frustration was rife in Ui-sik.

"Are the other nearby villages having the same setbacks?"

"Our neighbours to the east and west are flourishing and they can not but think we are cursed," Ui-sik said dejectedly. "They feared to be affected and have kept away from us."

"Have you not appealed to the officials for help in investigating the problem?" Young-joon felt no triumph that the suspicions of his friends were borne out. Something was dreadfully wrong with the village and it smelt of corruption to him.

"We tried but our pleas fell on deaf ears. In truth, we would have been able to withstand the failures but we were cheated," anger leapt to Ui-sik's eyes.

"How so?" Young-joon leant forward so as to miss nothing, determined to make a clear concise report to Suk-kwon.

"We used to pay half the harvest until a few years ago when the chongye decided for the good of all, we should attempt to cultivate new lands and construct new embankments for irrigation. It was a difficult venture for all the arable lands were already established so we would be breaking in more difficult ground but the general concensus was that by doing so, the doyobeop will only be one-third and we can do as we wish with the cultivated lands. Accordingly, we set to work. Our task was completed four years ago. When we went to the jilcheong to register the claims, the official at the gongbang told us the lands we cultivated and the new irrigation channels were already in the registry under the names of the landowners. We were furious and went to the magistrate to seek redress. He listened and told the chongye that the official could not have made such a mistake and dismissed them."

"What happened next?" Young-joon said softly for Ui-sik had a crazed light in his eyes, empathising with his fury.

"The curse happened. The new magistrate took over two years ago and we tried to bring our case to his attention but his stance was the same as his predecessor . Our debts accumulated and last year, there have been groups of men who came to press for payment. Which we do not have. These debt collectors became more aggressive recently. In addition, the official at the hobang announced that the grace period given to us is nearing the end. Either we pay up or our homes and everyone else will be sold. We begged them to give us a year's grace. With the cold winter, it is certain the harvests will be good this year. But no, they insisted we have to pay by spring!"

"I can see the reason for the hostility," Young-joon nodded sympathetically. If he were them, he would also act likewise.

"They want to swallow up what we have done," Ui-sik hissed furiously. "The new lands come up to a third of the existing territory."

"That is considerable," Young-joon was amazed at the amount of work the villagers had put into and was angry at the unjustice meted out.

"We can pay neither gunpo nor the doyobeop, we have nowhere to go," Ui-sik said dejectedly. "We can run but we will not abandon our elders."

"Did you try to appeal to the governor or going to Hanseong to place a complaint?"

"We did try but those at the hyeongbang told us we have to wait. The governor was busy handling so many things and so on. The men we sent tried to stay on to see if there was a chance they could see the governor personally but were forced to return. We tried to go to Hanseong but we were not successful either. The men we sent were chased away for disturbing the peace when they tried to see the officials. We hung on grimly, tried to get a few fields going for the last two years but what we raised and the fresh fish we caught was enough to keep ourselves alive. As it is, we have decided to try to appeal to the King."

"It is fortunate that the royal procession takes place soon. Will the chongye be able to make their plea?"

"Frankly, I do not know but since you are here, we can better our chances," Ui-sik looked at P'ado hopefully.

"Me?" P'ado did not know what it was he could do to help but he was willing to if there was such an opportunity to address the injustice suffered by the villagers of Saemal.

"You are thinking of asking his foster father?" Young-joon said immediately, guessing what Ui-sik had in mind.

"He is an officer, is he not? Perhaps he can ensure that the chongye have the chance to present themselves to the King? We are afraid the magistrate will stop us."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_chaekgeori - still life paintings_

_chongye - self-governing body of a village_

_gongin - tribute merchants who supplied the government _

gunpo - military cloth tax

_pa-ganghoe - green onion bundles with meat_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

Young-joon and P'ado stared at each other anxiously for they knew exactly what Yunbok would say if he had been present to hear Ui-sik's appeal. Not that he would be able to do anything. Would it be better to ask Suk-kwon? Would not that also put him in a spot too? Neither one could afford to draw too much attention to themselves. Young-joon felt there was more to the problem than just curses and harassment for payment. Why wait till now? Why not a year ago?

"I know it will not be easy but if there is anything he can do," Ui-sik misinterpret their expressions and tried to think how he could persuade them. "It is perhaps too much to ask a stranger to risk his life for people he does not know ..."

"It is not that he will not help," Young-joon interrupted quickly. "Before we go into that possibility, I wish to clarify a question on the murky motives of these officials and landowners. Do you know why they wait till now to press for payment? They should have done it a year or more ago."

"I'm afraid I have no idea," Ui-sik frowned. "The thought has occurred to me before but no matter how I look at it, I cannot come up with any reason. None of their actions make any sense."

"We do not have enough information," Young-joon decided not to press on in working out the intentions of the officials and landowners. It would have to wait. "We are not sure we can contact his foster father," he said. "There are many divisions and soldiers, it will take time to get any message to him."

"Do you know what duty he has to take up?"

"He said he has to escort some official about," Young-joon hoped he did not sound too evasive. "He did say he will try to let us know how it is with him but we will have to wait."

"Yes, we have time," Ui-sik's eyes lit up as he envisioned the possibilities. At last, there was a glimmer of hope for the village. The appearance of Hak-sun's son may yet herald a turn of fortunes for all. "I will discuss with the chongye on how we should go about it if he is able to help." He stopped in surprise when Song-mi appeared with another soban, Jinjia holding on to her chima.

"Nampyon, it is dusk," she said as she lit the oil lamp. Usually, they would have dinner early and go to bed once it grew too dark to save on oil. Since they had guests, she chose to light the lamp. Ui-sik smiled in approval.

"My apologies for our boorish delay," Young-joon apologised before Ui-sik could invite him to eat. "I did not realise it was getting on to night."

"No, no. It is all right. If you do not mind this humble abode, you are welcome to spend the night here," Ui-sik saw the incomprehension in their eyes. "The city gates are scheduled to close early in preparation for the royal procession."

"Nobody told us that!" Young-joon exclaimed. "The gate guards told us nothing when we left. My cousins will be worried." He hoped Jeong-hyang would not panic when he and P'ado did not return.

"The gate guards might have assumed you will know. Perhaps an oversight due to all the excitement but you can go back early tomorrow to see the procession and hopefully, make contact with P'ado's foster father. How should I address him? It will be good if he is able to arrange for the chongye to have an audience on the King's return trip," he watched as Song-min carefully placed the bowls before their guests, their son, Jinjia sitting quietly twirling a small top with his hands beside her.

"I do not wish to raise too much expectations but I am sure he will try his best," Young-joon said uneasily, not really confident that Ui-sik's plan would be successful. "Master Seo is P'ado's foster father." Nobody noticed Song-min's start which she quickly shielded with finicky arrangements of the dishes, her head bowed.

"I understand that master Seo may not be able to do anything so I will temper my expectations. Please," Ui-sik invited Young-joon and P'ado to partake of the dinner once Song-mi was done. The namul was bitter and hard but neither guest said anything. The tteok Young-joon had bought made it more palatable but it was a dampening revelation to them when they realized that the namul was all the villagers had to eat. It would not have been possible for them to even buy grain or anything else.

They subsisted on this for two years? P'ado thought of the meals he had at home. Even though they suffered from the same adversity, their proximity to the creek ensured that the few crops raised were sound. He thought with a pang of how Jeong-hyang had always made sure he had the best there was besides Yunbok. He thought of the best morsels Yunbok always left to him and wished he was home with them.

_Omoni, don't stay up too late for us. Aboji, where are you now?_

After they were done, P'ado decided it would be better for the money to remain in Ui-sik's safekeeping until the villagers' problem was resolved or when he finally had to leave for home. Young-joon agreed that was the wisest course as it was not a good idea to carry so much on their persons so Ui-sik took away the chest to keep it in its hiding place again. While he was gone, P'ado pulled out the rolled up replicas from his pack and elected to look at the Dano painting again. Before Young-joon could warn him to keep it away, Song-mi came in with Jinjia, drying her hands on her chima.

"Is that a painting?" she said. "May I look at it?"

Belatedly, P'ado realised his error and flashed a alarm and apologetic glance at Young-joon who stared blandly back at him. What should he do? It would be rude of him to refuse so he handed it over to her reluctantly and was pleasantly surprised by the spark in her eyes as she held it before her.

"If I may ask," she said softly to P'ado as Young-joon watched her carefully for she seemed enlivened by the painting. Whether he should be alarmed by it he had no idea. What would women say when they saw the Dano painting? Outraged that a man had dared to paint of women in such a manner?

"Yes, ajumoni?" he said for he was half expecting her to raise objections to the depicted scenery.

"Does your foster father paint?" she looked on curiously as P'ado and Young-joon glanced at each other, surprised by the question. How should he answer?

"Yes, he does," P'ado felt that there was no harm in that admission. Anyone who had education dabbled in a painting or two so it would be strange if he answered negatively.

"Is ... has he always stayed down south?" she saw their bewilderment and hastened to correct herself. "I mean, was he born in the south?"

"No, my friend settled in Gyeongsangdo several years ago," Young-joon wondered at her interest in Yunbok. Did she know him?

"Was he travelling around before that? Alone?" Was she right in her supposition?

"Yes. Do you know him, mistress?" Young-joon waited with bated breath, afraid of what he might hear.

"I do not know if it is the same person but did he arrive with a troop yesterday?" she saw her suspicion was right by their astonishment.

"Were you the woman who was chased by two men?" How extraordinary! Young-joon felt extremely nervous. He had a feeling that events were congregating in the most and not necessarily fortuitous way. Why did Yunbok say nothing of their acquaintance when he saw her?

"I was. That was master Seo, was it not? The officer who saved me, your foster father?" her eyes brightened as she recalled her joy at seeing that familiar face. It also brought back painful memories. He had not recognised her, she knew but it was already so many yeras.

"How did you know him, ajumoni?" P'ado subtly nudged Young-joon for he could feel the tension in the older man.

"What is it?" Ui-sik inquired, having caught the tail end of the conversation when he returned. "You know master Seo? How?"

"Duryunsan. It was at Duryunsan that I met him," she clutched fiercely at his arm as memories assailed her. "I was with my parents. My father intended to look for work at the sulphur mines. We had been without food for a few days and we tire easily so we decided to rest at a spring. We met him there. He was painting.," she smiled as she recalled the scene. The smile vanished quickly and her face turned somebre as she recalled how he had leapt up to help her father who had stumbled and fallen. "He gave us all the food he had when he saw we were starving even though he was in as similar strait as us."

"And then?" Young-joon said when she fell silent.

"He also gave us whatever money he had, finished his painting and he left. I never saw him again after that."

"Oh." That was all there was then, Young-joon breathed a sigh of relief. "I suppose he did not recognise you yesterday. That is ..."

"Ajumoni, you said he was in similar strait ... was he .. ?" P'ado broke in for he was eager to learn more for here was a chance to learn what Yunbok would not tell him about his travels.

"He was as homeless, as poor, as hungry as us," she wiped her tears away. "If you have seen any of the refugees of the famine, that was how we all were then."

"We ourselves face the same prospect now," Ui-sik added, patting her hand soothingly. Her reaction was startling for she stared at Ui-sik as if she was seeing him for the first time. Her face had gone so white that both Young-joon and P'ado thought she was about to faint but quickly, she bowed her head to look down at the floor as if fearful, the painting dropping heedlessly from her hands. Young-joon and P'ado exchanged puzzled glances.

"In the event that my friend can not help you, do you have other plans in mind?" Young-joon changed the subject. It was not his place to question her strange behaviour.

"There is no other.' Stark was Ui-sik's despair that the other two regretted that they could not do anything. "We are resign to our fate. We will lose our freedom, the lands that should have been ours and we would toil till the end of our lives in bondage for I am sure, that is what they intended all along."

Silence fell as they contemplated such a life. Young-joon tried to calculate how long it would take for a message to reach Suk-kwon and how soon he could respond. For the chongye to present their case, they must be ready to meet the royal procession tomorrow. As far as he knew, the procedure was to petition the magistrate so he could present the cases to the King but since he had refused to investigate their claim, they would have to make the approach themselves. If they failed to do so, they had another chance at it when the King returned to Hanseong.

"Are the chongye planning drastic actions?" he tried to imagine what the King might order if he was displeased.

"The late King restored the sinmungo. If the sangeon is in effect, we can bypass the magistrate. But as I've mentioned earlier, the magistrate might prevent us from approaching so master Seo is our backup plan." The oil lamp flickered as the wick began to drain the dregs. At that, Song-mi hurried to the back room to return with beddings and quilts. "I'm sorry, but we will have to turn in early."

"It is fine with us," Young-joon hastily got to his feet to take the beddings from Song-mi. "We'll see what the morrow brings."

After waiting for them to settle themselves, Ui-sik brought the oil lamp with him to the back room, leaving the daecheong in total darkness. Come dawn tomorrow, Young-joon determined he would have to get back to Siheung. Would the messenger be there as Suk-kwon said he would be? Perhaps he had already arrived at the Sohn residence that day. If so, the message could be sent immediately. If the chongye's first attempt failed, it would be up to Suk-kwon to try to do something. Young-joon was certain he could at least get the King's attention for did he not send reports on Yunbok? Would the King find it presumptuous?

As Young-joon pondered and brooded, P'ado turned over what he had discovered about Hak-sun and Yunbok. Having come up close to seeing for himself the living conditions of the destitute, he tried to imagine once again on what it was like to be homeless, penniless, starving. To eat scraggy, bitter hard namul. To have an empty stomach. To be cold, as cold as he had felt in the journey from Uiryeong, for the longest time sleeping without shelter. Alone, to be alone. How would he feel if he had no aboji, no omoni, no tongsaeng? Travelling alone, depending on the few coins a painting would bring. No celebrations on special days, no one to talk to. He curled up in his bedding, blinking away tears.

Back in Siheung, the guards on the ongseong sounded injeong to herald the beginning of curfew. The noise reverberated through the city, spurring those in the streets to hurry home. Kyoung-mi looked out through the opened windows and reached over to pat the hands of her companion.

"It's all right, I think they are spending the night with this family friend," she said to soothe a tensed Jeong-hyang.

"It is very remiss of Young-joon to stay out for so long," she knew it was unfair to blame him. It was natural for them to want to discuss every aspect pertaining to P'ado's father with this Ui-sik but she wished he had simply brought P'ado back before the gates closed and continue with unfinished business the next day.

"Ahh but that's so like my cousin," laughed Kyoung-mi. "I don't think he has ever changed at all. I expect him to sidle back here tomorrow morning, all abashed and expecting to hear many words from you. Besides, there is the royal procession, he will not want to miss that."

"That is true. P'ado is excited about it," Jeong-hyang smoothed out the letter in her hands, forgetting her pique and smiling as she read it again.

_"All is well. We arrived at the outskirts of Hanseong and I am currently sharing a small room with Suk-kwon in the barracks. There is not much to do as we are expected to rest and be ready for the procession. I look forward to sharing your views of this grand event later."_

"My husband picked a spot already. A very nice view, he said but I expect everyone else has the same idea and we should find ourselves looking instead at the backs of many heads rather than the grand parade," amusement coloured her voice as she poured out more sikhye. "That letter will be your dearest boon companion tonight."

"He kept his promise at least," Jeong-hyang flushed a little and folded the letter away.

"Oh I expect him to walk over fire and ice for you to keep his promise," teased Kyoung-mi, endeavoring to dispel her friend's worries.

"That's enough of that," Jeong-hyang frowned in mock anger at her. "You have been ribbing me all day."

"Can you blame me? I have not seen you for a few years and close friends are far and hard to come by," Kyoung-mi waved at the other side of the anbang and leaned closer to whisper. "My mother-in-law is not a unreasonable woman, amiable but still, I cannot talk as freely as I can with you."

"Sadly, the distance between our abodes is so great," Jeong-hyang said sympathetically. "Many times have I desired to share a cup with you."

"I miss those days," Kyoung-mi nodded and whispered again. "I'm hoping my husband will return to oversee the main branch of the business, he is afterall, the eldest. At the most, I will try to persuade him."

"He is much younger than you, surely he is easy to lead about? Jeong-hyang said jestingly.

"Now that is an idea. We should try to find the finest bridle and reins tomorrow," Kyoung-mi grinned. "Then I will learn from the best husband-trainer ever on how to lead him."

"Oh you!"

* * *

**Changdeokgung**

Hong-do tried not to fidget as he waited outside the huijeongdang, turning over the meeting held at Dohwaseo earlier in his head. The meeting furnished more specifications than the letter he received more than a month ago. For one, he was expected to paint most of the important events. Something contrary to what he had supposed would be a selection of choices. Secondly, as he had expected, they wanted to appoint an associate painter to help him with the drafts. More than one actually. Given that he was to handle the bulk of the work, it was ridiculous to say he could handle the task alone. All he could do was to find fault with their suggestions until finally, in exasperation, they told him to choose one. And he had to choose the one he would rather not take at all as his eyes roamed the room and alighted on a man sitting right at the back.

Everyone was astonished but made no protest for his assistant had the skill and experience. The meeting had ended there, a satisfactory conclusion to all but him. His whirling thoughts came to a halt when a voice called out from the inner room. The eunuchs outside opened the doors even as the chief eunuch retreated from the room. Head bowed, Hong-do walked in with measured steps, bowed four times when he saw the kyongsang at the periphery of his vision and retreated to the side.

"How did the meeting go?" Ahh, that familiar voice which he had not heard for three years. Going straight into the subject of his thoughts without even a greeting.

"It filled in details that were lacking in the letter," he said.

"And they are?" a rustle of paper.

"As in the bulk of the painting will fall on me," he could not resist putting a little peeved note into his tone.

"Tsk ... but that is to be expected, Danwon," gentle amusement. More rustling of papers. "Perhaps I should reiterate once more that your exceptional talent has given spread to much pleasure and enjoyment with its objectives and details of much wit. No one is as good as you and I expect the best efforts and talents for this special occasion."

"Your majesty is as bounteous as ever," Hong-do wondered if Jeongjo would boot him out for injecting sarcasm but heard a chuckle instead. "As it is, there is a slight problem."

"Hmmm ... whom did you choose?" a weighty pause for the answer. But of course Jeongjo need not ask too many questions to discern what was the problem.

"Shin Han-pyeong." A little thump from the desk as Hong-do paused. An expectant silence. He continued in a lower voice. "Of all the painters in Dohwaseo, he posed the least threat. However, if your majesty does not approve, I am lost for choice."

"No, I can see why you chose him," a soft sigh before a low murmur. "It has been years, I may come by to see her."

"Is that wise?" Hong-do said anxiously.

"She has kept faith with me so I will see her this once, at Hwaseong. I will let you know. Preparations are already underway for your sojourn. You can go."

"Yes, your majesty and my thanks for the royal pardon."

"I expect you to do better next time, Danwon, other than your choice of associates. And yes, felicitations for the house of Kim."

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you, your majesty," Hong-do bowed before getting up and retreating from the room. Outside, he considered the options that were available to him and shook his head. As it was, there were not many. The best course was still his initial plan. Taking a deep breath, he made his way out of the palace.

* * *

**Saemal, Siheung**

The soft creaking was barely perceptible at first but it gradually intruded into P'ado's awareness as it progressed past him and onwards. Confused, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the faint lines of a door that was opened slowly. As he watched, someone stepped out and the door closed quietly. It could only be Ui-sik for he glimpsed the bulk of his back as the light of the moon reflected briefly off him. Where was he going at this time of the night?

Silently, he got to his feet and went to the door, opening it a crack to see a dark figure walking out of the courtyard. Should he follow? Suspicion and curiosity impelled him and he slipped out after, following the dark figure that was approaching the low wall separating the rice fields and vegetable patch. Crouching as low as he could, P'ado crept after and sidled along the low wall, stopping several metres away from Ui-sik who whistled softly. After a while, P'ado heard the shuffle of footsteps as someone joined him.

"Why did you want to see me? Our association ended years ago," Ui-sik whispered harshly. P'ado frowned and wondered who was it.

"To offer you a proposition. One that can help you out of the situation you are in now," said the stranger, a man. "Even if you fail, compensation is assured."

Where had he heard that before? P'ado's eyes widened, was that not what Hak-sun had told Yunbok when he received an offer to kidnap ajoshi Han's cousin? Was this man an agent from the enemy faction?

Ui-sik laughed. "Compensation is assured. Look where it brought Hak-sun to!"

"Hak-sun's misfortune was to have a greedy brother. It was, in no way, our fault as we have kept our promise."

"No, I have a wife and son now. I have no brother but I will not do anything that may bring them to the same end as Hak-sun's family," Ui-sik turned to walk away but the agent put out a hand to stop him.

"Don't be a fool. Your own family and everyone else in this village face bondage for the debts. We offer you a chance to prevent that."

"I think ..," Ui-sik slowly turned as his mind worked quickly. "You have a hand in the harassment. Did you also have something to do with the crop failures?" It seemed impossible to him but he could not rule out the possibility. The reach and resources of the faction he used to work for was immense. "I have wondered at the unrelenting and unreasonable demands. It was you wasn't it? Can't you find anyone else to do it? You must have people who are closer. Why implicate everyone in this village?"

"It is only a little task that must take place outside. We have our own plans for our people within and there isn't any need to risk them for such a mundane job."

"A little task," Ui-sik's voice was rich with contemptuous disbelief. "I'm so honored. You went through so much trouble just to make me take up this little task. That means you need my talent."

"That is true," the man nodded. "I suggest you take it. You won't find such an opportunity again. If you succeed, there will be no debts and the lands you cultivated will be returned to you."

"How far?!" A red haze clouded Ui-sik's eyes and he seized hold of the agent's jacket. "What does it gain you?!"

"That is a foolish question," the man said mildly, ignoring his twisted jacket, "but I will humor you. Control, for one. The crown prince is not of age, you know that."

Fear coursed through P'ado as he listened incredulously, filled with horror. He clutched himself, trying to still his chattering teeth and trembling limbs. What was the agent saying?

"You think there's nothing we can do? We can appeal ..."

"We are not as stupid as that. Before this night is out, no one can leave the village."

"What?!"

"Agree to this task, Ui-sik, make it easy on yourself. The royal procession will take eight days. Enough time for you to decide when to strike. If you do not wish to do it, by the end of the eight days, this entire village will be held to bondage and disperse to other regions. None of you will be able to return. As for you, you have no evidence, you can do nothing against us."

To strike, royal procession. Those words hammered home P'ado's terrified fear that the man was talking of assassination. To kill the King. Ice seemed to weigh him down. Assassin, assassin. The word reverbearted in his head. Ui-sik was a close military comrade to Hak-sun. Hak-sun was an assassin, therefore, Uis-ik must have been the same. He should have suspected it but did he have any reason to? He raised his head a little to try to see the man's features as he spoke again when Ui-sik remained silent.

"This is a rare chance, take it. Think about it. An end to your poverty. Your family will have plenty, your son will have an education... who is that?!" the agent snapped when he noticed a moving shadow.

P'ado dropped back down when he realised the man had seen the movement of his head and jumped up when there came a scrapping of metal.

"Who is this? You brought someone else with you?" the agent pushed Ui-sik aside and leapt over the wall, a sword gleaming in his hand.

"I ...," P'ado jumped up and backed away, looking desperately about for something to defend himself with. Help came from an unexpected quarter.

"You ...!" an exclamation from the agent when he was suddenly tackled from behind and bore to the ground.

"P'ado! Help me!" Ui-sik struggled to wrench the sword away. Afraid that the man would strike Ui-sik down, P'ado leaped forward to stomp on the agent's arm as he tried to roll and kick. The loud crack, the shriek uttered by the man as he dropped his sword frightened him so much that he froze. "Quick, help me bind him. He must not get away." The thought brought him out of his paralysis. They tore at the man's clothing to get strips of cloth to stuff his mouth to stop his cries of pain and bound his arms. Faint screams came to their ears and they looked up to see blazing torches streaming into the village.

"He did not even plan to give me time to consider," grated Ui-sik. "Quick, get the others and come back here. We have to get away," he said as he tugged at the injured agent on the ground.

Frantically, P'ado ran back to the house, crashing open the door so loudly that Young-joon practically leaped out of his bedding.

"Ajoshi, get your clothes. We must leave!" P'ado urged as he ran past the befuddled Young-joon to the back room to rouse Song-mi and Jinjia. Shouts and screams reached Young-joon's ears. That woke him up better than a bucket of water. The commotion galvanized him into putting on his coat, tying the sadae haphazardly and grabbing up the paintings they had bought as P'ado appeared with the others. "We have to run before they reach this house," P'ado grabbed his own pack beside his bedding and they hurried through the front door. They paused to look at the torches spreading throughout the village before stumbling towards the fields at Pa'do's urging.

"Master Han, help me with this man," said Ui-sik when they reached him. Hastily, Young-joon stuffed the paintings into his coat and hooked his arm under the agent's armpit to carry him on one side as Ui-sik got the other. "We need to get across the fields. Come on."

P'ado kept a hold on Song-mi as they followed, fearing she would fall and injure herself as she carried Jinjia. Together, they made their way across the field as the chaos behind them grew louder. Loud crashes could be heard, wailings and cries from women and children. P'ado did not dare to look back.

"Over the wall and continue," whispered Ui-sik when they reached the far wall of the first field, "as far as possible. They will know we are somewhere near. Keep low. Be a good boy, Jinjia, be quiet," he said when the boy whimpered. He and Young-joon heaved the man between them over the wall. There was a muffled groan as he hit the ground, injuring his broken arm further. They picked him up again and made for the next wall. From the shouts ringing out behind them, their flight had been discovered.

"Don't look back. Keep on," urged Ui-sik when P'ado glanced back. Panting heavily, Young-joon fought to stay on his feet as he lugged the man. The next wall came up and he swallowed to wet a dry mouth as he heaved the man over who endeavored to land on his feet than his arms.

"Hold on," Ui-sik said and Young-joon sagged back with relief against the wall as P'ado huddled nearby with Song-mi and Jinjia. Raising his head slowly, Ui-sik looked back at the village. A few torches were weaving back and forth across the first field. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out the military uniforms. Muttering a curse under his breath, he slipped back down. "We're still too close, we need to go on."

"Where are we going? There has to be somewhere, we can't just run blindly," panted Young-joon. He had left his gat behind, he realised but that was not important as to know what was happening then. "Who is this? What has ..."

"There is an abandoned hut just beyond the new cultivated fields, we can shelter there for the moment. I will answer any questions you have later. For now, we must move," Ui-sik got to his feet as Young-joon took a deep breath and followed suit. Grabbing the man between them again, they strike forth in the direction Ui-sik had indicated, the faint light from the moon guiding their way. It was going to be a long night, the thought flashed through Young-joon. For certain, he would not be returning to Siheung with P'ado in the morning. What had he gotten himself into this time?

The abandoned hut bordered the bottom of the southern hill and the edge of the cultivated fields, hidden among a grove of trees. It was just a single room. Stacked against the far wall were sacks of grain. They set the man down against the sacks and P'ado helped Song-mi to sit down. Young-joon leaned against the sacks, panting. Ui-sik lit the oil lamp before going out to return with a couple of gourds of water, one of which he gave to Song-mi, the other to Young-joon who gulped down the water gratefully. He went out and returned with two more gourds of water. P'ado nodded his thanks and sat down to drink.

"Now can you tell me what is going on? Why are there sacks of grain here?" demanded Young-joon. He bent to take a sniff. Rice? Why was there rice?

"Ajoshi, you are an assassin, are you not? Like abonim," P'ado said quietly, feeling Song-mi start. Ui-sik ignored her frightened but accusing stare.

"Yes," he admitted, rubbing his face wearily. "Yes, I was. I started out at the same time as Hak-sun. He was noted for his skill with his sword while I ... I was trained in poisons. When we left the army, he was offered a chance to work clandestinely for a certain group with promises of good pay. Hak-sun thought I could be useful as well. I was not as skilled as he was with the sword but I have knowledge of medicines that my father had taught me so they thought I could be trained. I accepted and ... "

"You and abonim killed people on the say so of a. a group of whoever?" Why was it so hard to accept now? P'ado flung the drinking gourd away. Hak-sun was an assassin, he was not even working for the government as he supposed. Hak-sun did not try to hide what he was in his letter, so why was he feeling so disgusted only now? It had to do with the current intentions of whomever wanted to harm the King, he realised. Only now was it brought home to him what Hak-sun had been doing.

"Do you even know who you were working for?" Young-joon asked quietly. It was an idle question at best for there were only so many factions at odds against each other.

"Yes. We each went back home and carried out our tasks as and when we were needed, without question," Ui-sik hung his head. "After a few years, Hak-sun married and decided to stop. His family was more important and he wanted to build a home with his wife. I continued on for another year before I met Song-mi and also ceased that line of work. Life was good for several years. Then the three year drought happened. The sacks of grain ... we were starving and we had no way out so I tried to think of a plan to ensure that the chongye will be able to meet the King. The magistrate is in our way so I got a few other men together and we raided the military stores."

"What?!" P'ado's mouth dropped open.

"How did you manage to do that?" burst out Young-joon. "They are well guarded!"

"I have my ways, I'm a poisoner, remember? It takes little to create the necessary potions to make the soldiers sleep. We made off with the grain. We know the city well and hid the grain somewhere safe before taking it out the next day. The magistrate has to report the lost and I was hoping he will be called to Hanseong but he did not so we made another raid..."

"Your plan miscarried. There are soldiers at the village, no? They know it is you because your village is the only one to show signs of problems. What do we do now?!" Young-joon tried not to shout in fury. He was a fugitive on the run due to this man.

"Ajoshi, it's not just the grain. That man," P'ado pointed to the wounded agent, "came to see him and told him to assassinate the King. If he does that, all the debts would be gone and the stolen lands returned."

"I don't believe this!" Young-joon clapped his hands to his face in disbelief. Surely this was not happening to him. How did he end up getting embroiled in a assassination plot? If he was caught, what would happen to his family?

"I would have been killed too because I was discovered, listening to them but ajoshi Mun saved my life," continued P'ado, emotions roiling within as he trembled.

"They will be holding the village elders, to prevent the rest from trying to approach the King. We cannot return, they know we are missing," Ui-sik said sombrely. "We must be gone from here by morning, they will continue to search."

"Where are you suggesting we go to?" Young-joon said coldly.

"We make for Hwaseong Fortress," Ui-sik cut across Young-joon's protest. "It is our only chance. I have a friend outside the fortress we can shelter with for a while. We have to make plans ..."

"I'm afraid I do not have much faith in your plans."

"Listen," Ui-sik fought down his impatience, knowing he must convince Young-joon. "It is up to us now to make contact with the King and we must bring him along," he pointed to the agent who glared at him. "He is a witness. With my friend, his broken arm can be seen to, my wife and son, the two of you will have shelter. I will try to get into Hwaseong while the King is there."

"That is easier said than done..," Young-joon held back his jeering anger for Ui-sik made it sound as if he was just going to walk in as he pleased.

"I am not a professional assassin for nothing. Please, trust me this once," pleasded Ui-sik.

"Ajoshi Han, I think .. it's the best thing to do," P'ado said, after a while. After all, what else could they do? To wait in the hut was to be arrested by the soldiers that would come.

"Will we make it in time?" Young-joon said finally, angry that there was no other choice.

"Yes, we will. We must start now. We'll get the water containers here, the stored food and we will go," Ui-sik got to his feet, blew out the oil lamp, leaving them in darkness. Young-joon prayed his future was not as dark as it was to him then.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_nampyon - husband_

_sikhye - drink made from fermented rice and powdered malt_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ipchun (eul) 1795 **

**Outskirts of Hanseong**

The sound was familiar. Unconsciously, he counted even as he slumbered. 10 ... 20 ... 30 ... 3 ... 33 ... 33! He flung off his quilt and frantically looked about for his uniform. Late. Late! If he did not hurry, he would be late for class. His fingers scrabbled and came up empty. Late for class? His thoughts ground to a halt as he frowned in the dark. Something was wrong. Where was he? A familiar scrapping sound drew his eye to the tiny glimmer and he blinked as more light was shed. A hard thwack across his chest made him jump and he looked across to see an irritated man holding the edge of his quilt which he had just used to hit him.

"You, you, you ...," his finger jabbed at the air. "Spent half the night disturbing my sleep! How did she put up with you?!" Half his words were drowned out in the sudden ringing of the belfry. Of course, he had forgotten.

"Sir, time to get up sir," Yunbok said grinning and rolled away when Suk-kwon made to whack him again. Hurriedly, he got up to fold up the bedding and quilt. Suk-kwon heaved a sigh and followed suit. A rush of feet. Someone called outside the door before he departed as fast as he arrived. There were two basins of water and towels outside the door when Yunbok went to check. Quickly, he placed one before Suk-kwon and turned to the bandaji to tidy up his packs, ignoring the sounds of ablution behind him. There came another rush and another call so Yunbok went out to find a soban with two bowls and a tea set which he placed just inside the door.

"I'm done. Don't take too long," Suk-kwon said as he locked the door, sat down with his back facing the room and started on his breakfast. Quickly, Yunbok did his ablution, dressed and closed up his packs after putting away the comb. Taking his own and Suk-kwon's packs, he placed them by the door before joining the older man. They could hear the loud hustling and bustling, the tramp of feet and muffled complaints as men went about to wash up and have their own meals. Lights bobbed to and fro across the door before them, casting many shadows that weaved a strange dance. Morning entertainment, mused Yunbok as he ate the ogokbap, washing it down with hot ginseng tea.

Once they were finished with their breakfast. they checked each other to see if anything was out of place. Satisfied all was as they should be, they belted the swords across their backs and picked up their packs and stepped out to a what seemed like a world gone topsy turvy. Soldiers, officers and servants rushing about in a riot of activities. They made their way through the teeming crowd in the large courtyard and on to the huge assembly ground where they found all twenty-five of their men were just getting in line. Other troops were also falling in and the ground was eventually filled with soldiers and officers who fell silent and stood at attention as a commandant appeared with his aides. Eyeing the congregation, he stepped forth.

In a stentorian voice, he exhorted everyone to fulfill their duties unfailingly, to be vigilant, that honour was theirs that day and so on. Yunbok lost track of what he considered ramblings after a while. Really, the commandant was just repeating the same basic themes albeit in different phrases. Was there a point in listening? His thoughts drifted off to the forthcoming task and he jumped a little when the entire assembly shouted out their response to the commandant's call. It was fortunate they were at the back, near the entrance so no one could see he was not responding at all. Hastily, he opened his mouth to approximate the shout when it was called for again and turned when Suk-kwon muttered to him under his breath.

They were the first out of the entrance to the exterior courtyard where horses were already held in readiness by servants. After tying their packs onto the saddles, they mounted and headed for the Namdaemun. Torches and lanterns lit the road as it was still dark. More lights bobbed about in Chilpae as merchants hurried out of their to join the pedlars in conducting their business on this important day. Sounds carried across to them of the stirrings of a capital coming to life. Banners flapped gently on the walls of the city as they approached the opened gates where they paused for a moment and continued after Suk-won gave the password.

They wound along the Namdaemun road, crossing over Sogwangtonggyo and Gwangtonggyo where scores of peddlars were rushing over to the Unjongga. Soldiers formed a barrier on either sides of the road, keeping at bay the early birds that had gathered. As far as Yunbok could see, all the shops along the Unjongga were closed. No doubt they would be opened when the royal procession had set off. At the intersection, a familiar sight brought a smile to his lips. How long it had been since he had ran into the cloth shop. Words of that crossed dialogue echoed in his ears. Would that he could buy a bolt of silk from that shop as a gift for Jeong-hyang as a memento. As they approached the Nujeongdong, a large body of soldiers stood stolidly. Behind them was a myriad of activities as eunuchs and palace servants hurried about with their preparations to ensure all the necessities had been brought on the horse carts.

As they turned into Nujeongdong, they received a closeup of the procession. Ranks of Jangyongyeong and gyeomsabok stood in readiness. They were halted before they could go any further. After a murmured exchange, the officer that stopped them eyed each person of the party keenly before letting them proceed. Carefully, they skirted along the flank of the column which stretched the entire length of the Nujeongdong, right up to the Donhwamun. More movements could be seen as ceremonial guards appeared, spear points gleaming in the light of the torches, banners flapping. The Great Seal and patent hoved into view a few moments later.

"The palanquin will be out soon," Suk-kwon murmured as he cast an eye on the sky where it was visibly glowing brighter. Where was Hong-do?

"Let's get to the Donhwamun, he did say he wants to take a look at the line up," Yunbok whispered. "It won't do if he's there when Lady Hyegyong arrives."

They continued on. The demeanor of the soldiers of the jangyongyeong impressed Yunbok for they looked ready for battle. Tall and stolid, the rifles they carried resting easily in their hands. Just before they reached the Donhwamun, a familiar figure approached them on horseback, followed by someone. It was Hong-do. He waved to them to stop where they were even as he glanced at the soldiers and looked down at the papers in his hands. Did he have to accept an associate painter after all? Suk-kwon and Yunbok exchanged a worried look before trying to figure out the man behind Hong-do. Who would he have chosen?

"Who is it?" Suk-kwon whispered as Yunbok squinted. "Well?" he said when Yunbok said nothing but there was a frozen look about his face.

"Nobody important," hissed Yunbok. Such was the chill in his manner that Suk-kwon looked harder at the man following Hong-do; an old man of advanced years. Had he taught Yunbok before?

"I need to look at the front ranks. Here, hold this for me," Hong-do said when he reached them, holding out a roll of paper and a stick of thin charcoal to Yunbok. "This is my assistant, Shin Han-pyeong," he gestured to the rider behind him. "Why don't you wait here awhile?" he said to Han-pyeong and trotted off with Yunbok.

Suk-kwon stiffened at that name and he stared at the short, thin old man with the grey-silver beard staring after the duo. This was the man who had fostered Yunbok? His hands clenched at the reins and his eyes narrowed. Sensing his hostility, Han-pyeong gazed away uneasily, not certain what he had done to incur such ill will. His eyes went to the smaller figure of the duo riding away, turning over the image of Yunbok in his mind. Was that really Yunbok? How much different he looked. The youth of yesterday was replaced by an older stranger. A stranger with cold eyes in a dark thin face that spoke of the depth of the trials he had gone through.

There was only an unfathomable look in his eyes when he saw him. A cold regard but what did he expect? A warm reception? How ridiculous of him to expect to see a familiar face. Seeking to distract himself, he fumbled for a stick of charcoal in the pouch tied to the saddle as he looked at the ceremonial guards and began to take down notes and a rough draft.

"If you can help with taking down some details, an example of say the Jangyongyeong, dress, weapons. Note down the number of ranks behind him, the category of soldier that comes next," Hong-do said, more to establish why Yunbok was scribbling about to those within earshot as they stopped at the head of the column where the royal banner fluttered and the herald made yet another check of himself and his instrument.

"Yes, sir," Yunbok said blandly, shaking his head and nearly smiled when Hong-do blinked rapidly at him as he peered anxiously. It was not surprising that his old master would be worried but after the initial shock had worn off, he did not think he would put Shin Han-pyeong much on his mind.

"Ah, then my work will be easier then! It's always good to have lackeys," Hong-do nodded and returned to his draft, working swiftly while Yunbok opted to write since he could not openly draw. It was not a problem to him for he would remember the details well enough. As quickly as they could, they worked their way down the column. Midway, just behind the Jangyongyeong, a high ranking general appeared, dressed in yungbok. A foot soldier carrying his banner stood before him. Behind them were the ceremonial guards. A call rang out, announcing the arrival of Lady Hyegyong.

"We have time, no hurry," Hong-do said to Yunbok. "There will be no change to this order so if there is anything we miss, we can catch it later."

The court ladies and palace maids, veiled sagats covering their heads, followed the palanquin and stopped, waiting as they stood beside it. The royal princeses on horses led by eunuchs, heads similarly covered with hats, paced a little ahead. There was a pause in which Hong-do indicated to Yunbok they should stop and rejoined the rest. More gyeonsabok appeared, jangyongyeong, foot archers and horse archers before another call rang out, announcing the arrival of the King. It brought about a subtle shift. The civil and military officials gathered up behind. There was a pause as a series of exchanges took place between eunuchs, heralds and the general. The heralds called out and the nabal were blown. Ahead, the general waved his deungchae and gave the order to march out. A steady thump was heard as the herald at the head of the column struck his drum which was echoed by the drummers behind the column.

"Move out," Suk-kwon said to Yunbok, wagging his eyebrows, grinned at Hong-do and ignored Han-pyeong.

The column began to move. Yunbok took a quick glance to his left; Jeongjo was not in a palanquin. Instead, he was on his horse, in battle dress. Eunuchs held the royal parasol and fans. It looked altogether, a little unwieldy to his eyes and he grimaced. It was unlikely there would be adverse weather, it was after all, the beginning of spring. The touch of sun and wind would be gentle. Torches and lanterns were put out as it was now clear and bright. As the end of the column turned the corner into Namdaemun Road, horsecarts with provisions, eunuchs, palace servants and so forth, followed by yet more ranks of gyeonsabok and jangyongyeong attached themselves to the end, closing up the column. It was then the military band struck up a tune.

Along the road, Hanseong residents were already out in force. A murmur rose like a wave, then like reeds bending before the wind, everyone simultaneously knelt to pay their respects as the King and the royal family passed before getting up again. The crowd along the Unjongga had cleared and the shops temporarily closed once the nabal and drums were heard. Once the royal procession moved on, business would resume before shifting to the crossroads at midday. Hong-do's little group lagged behind as the three took notes and drafts. Han-pyeong to record what was happening on the left while Yunbok took the right. A fanfare rang out and the procession halted.

"What's happening?" Yunbok said, trying to see what was going on.

"Sangeon," Hong-do replied, concentrating on his draft. "While the King is dealing with the cases, let me see what you have," he reached for Yunbok's papers.

"Is there an allotment?" the column was too far down to make out what was going on so Yunbok gave up trying to discern who was appealing to the King.

"Hmm ... usually the magistrate arranges the audience. It goes faster that way but anyone who seeks redress can step up. Of course, the petitioner must be very certain of his case else he will incurr the wrath of his Majesty," muttered Hong-do as he read through the notes. "That's why it's always best to petition the magistrate first. Can you take more notes of the commoners? Let me see yours," he turned to Han-pyeong's drafts. "All right, let's make for Noryang. We have seen all there is here."

"Noryang it is," Suk-kwon nodded and gestured to Cheol-ju to unfurl his banner before leading off the small troop with measured steps down Namdaemun road and turning to Sinjangno road where the jugyo was laid ready across the Han River. They stopped near the crossing. Normally crowded with transport and trading vessels it was now empty saved for those ships that formed the jugyo. The rest had been forbidden to approach on this day so they lay anchored far down the river where various business aspects of the day continued to be carried out. While the three took notes again, Suk-kwon led twenty of the men to patrol the area before and after the crossing, checking that the soldiers and officers stationed at either end were vigilant. He paused to survey the crowds that had gathered. Candy and liquor peddlers roamed about, doing brisk business. The only accessory missing to make it more festive were performing troupes.

"How many ships made up the jugyo?" Yunbok asked as he looked across the river, ships bobbing gently on the water with the men in them making sure all was secured.

"Eighty, I think. They put up three gates, do you see? The Yongbongjeong is on the other side, we'll head there presently," Hong-jo's eyes flicked about, taking in the surroundings. Far in the distance, he could just make out numerous other ships, commoners stood about, chatting among themselves as they waited. He took note of their dress. As he worked, a patrol came by. The officer took one look at the banner and did not disturb them. He went up and down the length of the river bank before crossing over.

"I hear the procession, let's go over," said Hong-do, rolling up the drafts and storing them away in a painting tube attached to his saddle. Yunbok nodded and gestured to Cheol-ju. The horses were nervous as they stepped onto the jugyo, unused to the loud clops as their hoofs hit the wood. Tossing their heads, the horses balked until persuaded to carry on with much soothing pats and encouragements from their riders. One of the soldiers had to guide Han-pyeong's mount as he had little success with it. The jugyo held firm with not so much as a waver that the horses eventually took it in stride and were amiable to trotting across. Looking about, Hong-do pointed to the Yongbongjeong and Yunbok led the group near it.

"It's good enough," said Hong-do as they stopped short of the guards around the Yongbongjeong. "Let's view the procession from this distance."

A breeze that was blowing picked up slightly as the procession came into sight, snapping the hundreds of banners to and fro. Glimmers of lights sparkled in the sunshine that seemed to make the colours of the procession dance. Pennants and banners on the ships waved back gaily as if in welcome. The large column of soldiers advanced inexorably, marching onto the jugyo as if they were stepping on dry firm land. The sound of the nabal and drums urged them on.

"Sun is near zenith, the royal party will rest here for a while. Where is ...," Hong-do looked about for Suk-kwon who came up at that moment.

"Ho, the procession will halt here. I'll show you where we can rest, follow me," he led them around the pavilion and annexed buildings to the village further south. "The soldiers from the procession won't descend on us. There are tents already set up east of here to accommodate them."

The southern road was lined with more people, most of whom were sitting leisurely on mats they had brought along and busy with snacks. Those who had not prepared their own meals, thronged the various jumak that catered to the merchants, traders and workers. At the furthest jumak from the road, they dismounted and tied the horses to the hitching posts. The tavern-keeper was ready for them for she showed them immediately to a few tables, away from other guests. Suk-kwon picked a table as far as possible away from the others while the rest of the troops squeezed themselves around the rest of the empty tables. Bowls and cups were already set out so they simply tucked in once they sat down. Suk-kwon and Yunbok exchanged a few comments, ignoring Han-pyeong all the while. When they were done, Hong-do shook out the drafts from the painting tube he brought along with him and went over them with Yunbok in as low a voice he could manage discussion while the other two men listened.

Up close, Han-pyeong could not resist examining Yunbok minutely, noting down the measured speech, mannerisms, the way he held himeslf. Darker and thinner. No, not thinner, he corrected himself. Honed. So great was the separation of years and fading memories that even the false beard roused no amusement. In fact, it fit the extraordinary appearance. If he were a stranger, he would have thought sitting before him was a young man worthy of note. When Hong-do had filled him briefly on what Yunbok had been doing these eighteen years, he was not sure how much credence he should give to the stories. They sounded totally outrageous but there was no reason for Hong-do to fabricate such stories for what purpose would they accomplish?

He rubbed a spot of the table before him. It had been lonely for him these few years after his wife had passed away. The house was so empty that he had spent almost all of his time at Dohwaseo, seeking solace in the company of young students. Seeing Yunbok brought back painful memories of Young-bok and what should have been. The house should have been filled with the voices of those who should have come. And yet, he had only himself to blame. How different would it have been if he had not chosen to do what he did with Yunbok? How often had he thought about it?

Suk-kwon tried not to show his angry curiosity as he looked at Han-pyeong without being too obvious about it. How old was he? By rights, the man should have retired long ago, judging by the extreme grey-silver in his hair and beard, deep wrinkles around his eyes and face. A dull light in faded eyes. A sad, dreary face that was. He did not seem put out that he was ignored but took it in stride with sorrow. If he had any regrets, it was too late to lament. The best thing the man could do was to make peace with himself but he doubted Han-pyeong would ever find it. There was an air of permanence in that cloud of misery hanging about him.

Over the next couple of hours, they sat there, refining the notes and drafts. There was no doubt how the crossing would be handled for there was not much requirement for it. The usual illustrative representation with as many details would be enough. It was to be the same for the upcoming ceremonies and events at Hwaseong but the procession should be handled differently, Hong-do felt. He had no idea how it should be however. Perhaps some specific detail would stand out later. Yunbok suggested concentrating on the drafts. Sooner or later, an idea would eventually come to them.

Nudging Hong-do surreptitiously with an elbow, Suk-kwon rolled his eyes towards Shin Han-pyeong and frowned before casting his eyes all round. It would not do to be talking that much to Yunbok, Hong-do realized, picking up his hint. He promptly engaged Han-pyeong in the discussion even as Suk-kwon subtly gestured to Yunbok who caught his message. He fell silent and listened to Han-pyeong's subdued voice; familiar and yet a little odd. Was it wavering, weaker or sorrowful? It sounded all three. But then, of course, he was already old. He wondered if his foster mother was still about and frowned. Why should he bother, really? He snorted under his breath and looked at the surroundings intsead, shutting his ears to the conversation. There was activity along the road. He craned his head to see that solders were hurrying to station themselves. More streamed past as those at the jumak hurriedly paid up and joined the crowd.

"The procession is gathering," Suk-kwon said the blare of nabal and booming of drums sounded out. Distant bellows echoed. "Do you want to stay ahead of it or just continue on to Siheung?" he asked Hong-do.

"Siheung," Hong-do said after a brief consideration, gathering up all the papers and stuffing them into the painting tube.

"I'll get the horses, you get the men," Suk-kwon said to Yunbok, putting on his boots and moving towards the hitching posts.

"I can't believe this is the same person," Han-pyeong murmured, more to himself than to Hong-do as he watched Yunbok moved away to call to the soldiers and got them assembled. "It's beyond my expectations."

"Does the shipwright think of a warship when he is making a fishing boat?" Hong-do could not hide his derision. Even after eighteen years, he still could not forgive the man. It had worried him to no end when he had to choose Han-pyeong. How would Yunbok react? Would he be furious he had done so? To his surprise, after the initial shock of that first encounter, Yunbok displayed no further interest. He had the feeling that his former student did not give a fig for his foster father and merely tolerated his presence. Were that he himself could pretend the man did not exist at all. Not inclined to wait for the older man, he made his way to the horses Suk-kwon brought around the corner of the tavern and mounted. Swallowing his sigh, Han-pyeong followed.

They made better headway than the procession that was travelling at a steady marching pace. Suk-kwon went off again with his twenty men sometime after they left the jumak to check the soldiers stationed along the road and made brief forays of the terrain. They arrived near the haenggung, where the King and the royal family was to stay, outside Siheung in the late afternoon. As Hong-do desired to take a look, they went as near as they could. Neverttheless, their presence was noted and looked into by the palace guards. The password was demanded before they were left alone. It was dusk when the procession arrived and Suk-kwon turned up to show where they could stay in the city. It turned out to be the seoheon. The magistrate was not in as he was receiving the King at the haenggung but his son played the most attentive host to the painters.

On the pretext of having something to discuss with the officers, Hong-do retired with them to his room after dinner and began to plan the layout of the river crossing with Yunbok. Suk-kwon resigned himself to the role of a paper weight as he leaned on the desk for he could not lie down. That would cast the lie of their having a meeting visible to anyone who walked past. He watched with interest for a while and began to doze off when they started to draw. It was nearly the end of second watch when someone called at the door, startling the painters who looked about them in confusion for a moment. Suk-kwon jerked awake and stifled the snore that escaped his lips. He went to the door, making sure to block the view of the room from the servant's eyes, to receive a note.

"What is it?" Hong-do did not like the frown on Suk-kwon's face as he read it.

"Did Young-joon say he has other errands to run in Siheung?" Suk-kwon whispered as he sat down next to a puzzled Yunbok.

"No, he just has to shepherd P'ado to the family friend. We thought it will not take too long. They did not return?" The letter was from Jeong-hyang, Yunbok saw as Suk-kwon handed it over. "If they have to stay longer, he would have sent a message," he said after reading it.

"I'm afraid I don't like the implications," Suk-kwon looked meaningfully at Yunbok and Hongdo, recalling the incident outside Siheung when they arrived.

"You think it's tied up to that? What can we do?" Hong-do said, resting his brush on the pilga. "The city gates are closed and curfew is in effect."

"It will have to wait till tomorrow. I'll send my man stationed here to check that southern village ... Saemal, is it, in the morning."

"I have better send a message back, she will be very worried," Yunbok searched around for a fresh piece of paper which Hong-do quickly offered and began to write, using the floor as the draft they were working on was spread on the desk.

"I don't suppose Young-joon is being his usual muddle-headed self, " mused Suk-kwon to alleviate Yunbok's tension.

"Were it so but I don't think that is what's happening," there was a grim note in Yunbok's voice. "I have better warned her not to attempt to look for them herself. If it is trouble, she will only get herself involved."

"Will she heed the advice?" Hong-do asked curiously, thinking

"She will."

The immediate confident answer brought a smile to Hong-do's lips for it conveyed the amplitude of their bond. It never ceased to amaze him whenever he thought of it.

"I'll get this to her myself," said Suk-kwon, holding his hand out for the letter. "I can get to the residence easily and I will assure her myself."

"Wait," Yunbok said, leaving the room for his own before coming back with a small package in his hand. "Some gwapyeon for Pokkot."

"How did you manage to find time to buy it?" Suk-kwon was puzzled for there was no opportunity at all to visit the marketplace since they arrived at barracks.

"I didn't, the candy made its way to me," Yunbok grinned as the older man snorted at that notion and left. It was the truth he spoke, the candy was bought off one of the peddlers at the river crossing.

"Let's carry on, shall we?" suggested Hong-do once Suk-kwon had left, knowing Yunbok would brood if he returned to his room. "For a while yet," he picked up his brush. After a moment, Yunbok did likewise. "You said not a word to him all day," he decided to broach on another topic as a distraction, not bothering to elucidate for Yunbok would know who he was talking about.

"The sea is wide," Yunbok murmured, attention back on the draft, not really interested in discussing Han-pyeong.

"Not keen to know what happened to him these eighteen years?"

"The ground beneath my feet is of more concern than the one across the western ocean."

Hong-do left it at that for it was indeed a worthless discussion since neither had any inclination for it. He turned his attention to the task. They continued at it till Suk-kwon returned to say both Jeong-hyang and Kyoung-mi would do as asked. If there was still no news after tomorrow, they would send another message to him. Kyoung-mi had suggested notifying the local authorities so he had to fill her in on their suspicions to prevent her from inadvertently worsening the situation. The information had increased her apprehensions but it could not be helped.

"We're working in the dark here," Suk-kwon said unhappily. "Sometimes inaction when something can be done brings about an unfortunate result."

"Second guessing does no good," Hong-do rubbed his eyes and slowly rolled up the draft, after making sure the ink was dried. "We will see what happens tomorrow. It's getting late and we need to set off early. Go to bed," he said gently to Yunbok who was looking pale and weary.

"Come on, rascal," Suk-kwon pulled at Yunbok, heaving him to his feet before steering him out of the room and into his own down the corridor. "You slept late last night and should have more rest," he laid out the bedding and prodded a lethargic Yunbok into removing his uniform and hat, made sure he was covered properly and left for his own room.

But sleep refused to come to Yunbok. Tired as he was, his mind was numbed and persistently filled with unpleasant visions. He laid there for he knew not how long before he finally drifted into unconsciousness. When he woke up, he was shocked to see bright sunlight filtering through the windows. It must be midmorning already, had they left him behind? Panicked, he threw back the quilt and opened the windows when he heard distant voices to see the soldiers standing about in the courtyard. They were still around then, he sighed with relief and closed the windows. Why did no one wake him, he wondered as he folded up the bedding and quilt before peering out the door to find the basin and towel outside. As he washed and dressed, he remembered the message from Jeong-hyang. Had Suk-kwon's man gone to Saemal? There must be some news by now. As he was about to step out, he heard Hong-do outside the door.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_Chilpae - merchant residential area_

_Donhwamun - main gate to the palace_

_gyeomsabok - mounted soldier palace guards_

_Jangyongyeong - defense army soldiers_

_jugyo - floating bridge_

_Namdaemun - the southern great gate of the Fortress Wall in Hanseong_

_Nujeongdong - main road outside the palace_

_Sogwangtonggyo - bridge over the sogwangtong stream_

_Unjongga - street with merchant shops_

_Yongbongjeong - pavilion built specially at Noryang for Jeongjo_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

The door opened when he answered Hong-do's call. "Before you say anything, Suk-kwon's man has not return yet. I just came by to see if you are awake," said Hong-do, anticipating his question. He closed the door quickly before pointing at Yunbok's chin. "I can see you are very distracted, tidy up that ... beard."

Dismayed, Yunbok clapped a hand to his chin and hurriedly checked himself in the small mirror he brought along in his pack. The beard was crooked. He had been careless when he washed his face for the water had diluted the glue.

"Troublesome, isn't it?" Hong-do grinned as he watched Yunbok peeled it off, dried his face thoroughly and excess water from the false beard. "I presumed you "tidy" it up daily?"

"Every morning," affirmed Yunbok, swiftly preparing the glue and attaching the beard. "But I was not paying attention earlier and the water soaked through," he checked himself in the mirror before closing up the packs. "I'm thinking of having an accident to remove it on this trip."

"What kind of accident?" Hong-do peered at him carefully, gesturing that he turned his head side to side before nodding in satisfaction. The process of preparation and attaching it was surprisingly quick but he could only surmise it was Yunbok's experience with it that made it look easy.

"An oversight like getting too close to a fire that burnt it off."

"That's innovative and dangerous," Hong-do broke off as someone called at the door. "Ah, breakfast, I asked the servant to deliver it here," he waited until the servant had left before gesturing to Yunbok he should tuck in. "I've already had mine."

"Where is Suk-kwon? Why are we not leaving yet? I thought you said we are setting off early," Yunbok said sometime later when his hunger pangs were sated.

"He went to the Sohn residence because that's where he told his man to go to after his visit. He also said we can move off a little later since we are all tired," Hong-do motioned to Yunbok to hear him out, "and the procession will not leave so soon because the King has to deal with petitions here. So there's no reason to run ourselves into the ground."

"Isn't it rather odd for you to be dropping in on a junior officer?" Yunbok accepted the explanations for the delay allowed him to rest more fully and he felt better.

"They can just assume we are friends or getting to know each other, what do I care what they think?" snorted Hong-do.

"It seems that you are throwing caution to the winds," observed Yunbok. He had been immensely astonished that Suk-kwon made no objection to Hong-do publicly getting him involved with his task for surely any observer from the faction would immediately report this oddity. The only plausible explanation he could come up with was that Hong-do had done it a few times on other occasions through the years. In which case, there was nothing to turn up when the faction looked into it. Would they overlook this instance?

"What is so untoward in being friends with junior officers?" huffed Hong-do for he was annoyed with the need to limit contact with Yunbok. He felt that there would no such opportunity to associate with Yunbok this closely any more and wished to spend as much time with him as possible before they leave for their own spheres again.

"Fine, fine, if anything calamitous happen, I can blame it on you," Yunbok said wryly. "Have you given further thought to the procession layout?"

"No ideas as yet. That reminds me," Hong-do lowered his voice further. "He said preparations are underway when I saw him the day before."

"Where are we suppose to go after this?"

"I don't know, he never said."

"Can it be I will stay at your house?" Yunbok nearly laughed at Hong-do's horror at that idea. "Maybe he wants me to pretend to be an old uncle come to visit."

"You won't pass for an old man, no wrinkles," grinned Hong-do. "And I have no uncles that would look as you do."

"Nephew then, I'd really like to take a good look at your wife," Yunbok said slyly.

"Scandalous, scandalous! I'll haul you up for trying to seduce her if I find you with her."

"But that'll only happen if she thinks I'm more handsome than you," grabbing an empty bowl from the soban, Yunbok used it as a shield when Hong-do took hold of the spoon to whack him. A cough at the door interrupted them. Suk-kwon shook his head reprovingly at them as he sized up the scene before him when he opened the door. Trust the two to forget where they were and what they should be doing. If they did not look to themselves, the deception would be uncovered. "What did you find?" the grim glint in Suk-kwon's eyes drained the jocund atmosphere swiftly and Yunbok plopped the bowl back on the soban as Hong-do replaced the spoon.

"He did not manage to get into the village because he was stopped by soldiers outside. They told him all the villagers are under investigation for committing theft. A portion of the military provisions stored in town are missing and there is reason to believe the villagers are responsible because of they are showing signs of insurgency in their recent activities."

"I presumed they did not bother to explain just what these activities were?" Hong-do said. "Besides the theft, if that is true."

"No. My subordinate tried to get in by pretending he is a relative dropping in from another province but still, they refused him entry and directed him to ask persmission from the magistrate. There are not many soldiers and there is no sign of the villagers themselves."

"Can they be holding some of them hostage to ensure good behaviour from the rest?" worry creased Yunbok's brow. Was Young-joon and P'ado among the hostages?

"It's possible. This is what I am going to do. You and the rest proceed to Hawseong Fortress while I continue on my patrol. I will pass by that village and pretend to be securing the area. They should not reject my demands to inspect the place," Suk-kwon was confident he would not be denied.

"What if you find them imprisoned?" Yunbok did not think he would be able to bring them away.

"My hands are tied for the moment, I cannot do anything besides confirming they are there. I can get word to my superiors ...," Suk-kwon hoped nothing untoward happen in the interim.

"Might not the magistrate hold a farcical trial and just condemned all those people? I'm sure no one knows what's happening in that village," Yunbok was more worried that the magistrate would somehow arrange the disappearance of the villagers. If he did so, how would he explain it to the the people of Siheung, his superior? Could the excuse of the theft be admissible as the reason for such a drastic measure? Would he use the debt as an excuse?

"I think he will hold off for a while. He has to avoid further complication should word leaked out. He'll wait for the King to return to Hanseong. Holding them pending investigation is justifiable," Suk-kwon pointed out. "We have time. There is one other thing my subordinate has to do. He has to make a complaint or rather request to the magistrate to see this relative of his. If he does nothing, it will draw attention."

"That is true," nodded Yunbok. "It will also serve as a deterrent if the matter is not as suppressed as they thought. There is also one other thing to consider."

"What is that?"

"Where Young-joon and P'ado would be, if they are not at the village at all," Yunbok leaned forward anxiously at that thought, "They might have escaped in time. If this family friend also went with them, where would they go?"

"I think he might lead them to hide at the safest place he knows," said Hong-do.

"Which can be anywhere," frowned Suk-kwon. "It will be foolish of them to stay near the village."

"Might they go to Hwaseong Fortress?" suggested Yunbok.

"They will not be able to get in without the proper identity tablets. All travel to this district is restricted. Anyone who has to be here, whither to petition or on their own errands would have already arrived. Not even the tablets they received in Siheung will get them past the gates. At the most, they can shelter at the villages outside."

"Will you be able to send anyone to look for them?" Yunbok quelled the impatience welling up within and the desire to rush to the village to look for himself.

"I'm not sure. Resources are stretched at the moment."

"Will they try to look for us?" put in Hong-do.

"If they attempt Hwaseong Fortress, I hope they will just wait for us to get there instead of trying to find us here."

"Uness they have some other destination in mind," sighed Yunbok.

"One thing at a time. Slowly," Sun-kwon put up a finger in emphasis. "Too much, too soon will get us nowhere," he nodded in the direction of the city where echoes of drums and nabal could be heard. "The procession has arrived. We have to set off. I will take the patrol to the village," he said, getting to his feet and vanished down the corridor through the opened door. They could hear him hollering to the men.

"I'll get old master Shin," Hong-do said and vanished up the corridor as Yunbok made a quick check around the room to make sure he had not left anything behind, belted the sword across his back and went out to the courtyard with his packs. The magistrate's son came to see them off. A seemingly agreeable fellow altogether but appearances could be deceiving.

They made their way to the southern gates using the small paths, skirting the crowds that packed the main streets. The atmosphere was charged with an air of festive gaiety and excitement. Much was made of the displayed prowess of the jangyongyeong, armed with gleaming rifles, marching tall and steadfast. Colours from the uniforms and banners were bright and heady, infusing zest to the general mood as a huge crowd gathered to listen to what the King had to say. Several took up the courage to venture their opinions and suggestions when invited to do at Jeongjo's behest. Heady was their awe and respect when their words were not brushed aside. Ah, was there ever a King more deserving of their affections!

The small troop made it to the gates before the procession and on to the Sinjangno leading to Hwaseong Fortress. With a wave, Suk-kwon led the patrol down the path leading to the southern villages. Yunbok gazed after him and wished he could join him in his search. It would calm his anxieties greatly. Would the Siheung soldiers stop him? Doing so would only call more attention to themselves, especially during this time when the King's security was the priority. No, they would not try to impede Suk-kwon, he decided. If the two were not there, if they try to make for Suwon, they might probably run into them along the way. A nudge from Hong-do turned his attention to the notes the older man handed to him to peruse.

The little group ambled their way slowly along the road, the soldiers enjoying themselves with the sights and smells of spring. After the cold of winter, the warmth of the sun and gentle breeze was balm to their spirits. Flowers were budding, adding hues to the fresh green grasses springing up and insects flitted and bumbled along as was their wont. Far far distant behind them, they could hear the procession. Now and then, they would sight patrols ranging parallel to the road and one crossed their path but they were unchallenged when the officer of the patrol saw the banner and merely waved to Yunbok. They went past the royal encampments at the midpoint between Siheung and Suwon and stopped at a jumak which served as a checkpoint. Troops of watchful soldiers were stationed here.

They took their midday rest, the tavern keeper serving them free snacks provided by the army. Her jumak was the rest stop for the patrols, she explained. The officer of the checkpoint joined them, desiring to know if the procession had reached the encampment and to pass along an advisory issued by the magistrate of Siheung to be on the look out for fugitives from one of the southern villages under suspicion for theft of military provisions. He thought he saw a small group of people crossing the fields yesterday, just after dusk but could not find them. Yunbok tried to find out more about the theft but the officer did not have much to share, he only knew as much about the directive. Not long after, the officer left on some other errand, leaving Yunbok and Hong-do to worry and to wait for Suk-kwon's arrival.

Were the two among the fugitives? If they managed to evade the patrols, they could be hiding at the villages in Suwon at that moment. How long could they hold out? Yunbok was sure the soldiers at Hwaseong would be on the alert. Sooner or later, the fugitives would be run to ground. Where was Suk-kwon? Hong-do tapped his hand resting on the table, shaking his head when Yunbok looked at him. He was telling him to stay calm, Yunbok knew, but he could not help but fret. When finally Suk-kwon and his patrol appear, he forced himself to stay where he was and waited till the older man had his meal.

"They're not there," Suk-kwon pretended to smooth his beard and spoke under the cover of his hand.

"The magistrate issued an alert for fugitives from the southern village, for the theft of military provisions," Yunbok said blandly, his clenched fist under the table relaxing a little. "The officer of the checkpoint here said he saw some people crossing the fields at dusk yesterday."

"Ah," Suk-kwon nodded, as he mentally thought of the routes between the checkpoint and Hwaseong Fortress.

"Are you taking the patrol around the villages at Suwon?" Hong-do murmured, pretending to check the bottom of his cup for residues of tea leaves.

"Do you require a distant view of Hwaseong Fortress is better, sir?" Yunbok said in normal tones, his eyes rolling to the sides to indicate the soldiers of the checkpoint behind him.

"Yes, indeed. I need a good view of the fortress. There is after all, a drill scheduled the day after," Hong-do caught on swiftly and agreed heartily. "I am sure there are good vantage points. I must ask the magistrate at Suwon."

"To find the best place, sir, we should set off as soon as possible," Suk-kwon boomed and got up. The rest followed suit and the troop was swiftly assembled and they continued on to Hwaseong Fortress. Once the checkpoint was far behind, the other two closed in to find out the situation at Saemal. "They were reluctant to let me conduct my inspection but gave in when I threatened to bring all of them before a tribunal for insubordination. I was not able to speak freely to the villagers but they did admit to the theft. They said it was instigated by Ui-sik whose purpose it was to try to have the magistrate called up to explain his failure to ensure security but it did not turn out the way they expected."

"I take it then, Ui-sik is not among the villagers?" Yunbok was sure if the man was able to come up with such a plan, he would also have the wits to get away as well. "Did they say anything about his having visitors?"

"No, this Ui-sik is not among the villagers. They did say a man and a boy came to visit him so we must presume he took Young-joon and P'ado with him, along with his wife and son."

"Wife and son. The trek will be difficult," observed Hong-do.

"On foot and having to evade patrols, will they be slower than us?" Yunbok looked at the fields around them. Three distant hills formed roughly a triagonal with Suwon at the base to the south-east. Would they go around or over?

"They have a day's start so I think they might be near Suwon. When we arrive at Hwaseong Fortress tomorrow, master Danwon should go to the magistrate to ask for the best vantage point outside, down south," Suk-kwon said to Hong-do who nodded. "You can also say you'll like to take a look from the vantage points of the nearby villages and asked if there would be problems, he should tell you if they have been discovered."

"If he say some fugitives have been captured?" Yunbok said grimly.

"Wait," Hong-do made a slow-down gesture. "Whether they are found or not, I can try to see him at Hwaseong and raise this matter."

"That is the best solution as yet," Yunbok paused, "a moment, you should have said something to him when you returned to Hanseong. Or at least mentioned that incident outside Siheung."

"I know, I know but I was preoccupied by the enormity of the task and the assistant they insisted I should take that I forgot all about it. I had to see him quickly that night to let him know why I chose him," Hong-do nodded towards Han-pyeong riding on the far side of Yunbok. Thus far, Han-pyeong had not said a single word since they left Siheung, only watched curiously. Having no idea what was going on, he kept his peace and listened. "There was little to go on at that time. With no evidence to present, was I supposed to provide idle gossip?"

"What idle gossip?" Yunbok took umbrage at that statement. "A woman was bullied and her child threatened, that's idle gossip?!"

"Hold on before both of you fly at each other," Suk-kwon said quickly. "Master Danwon has a point, he needs a stronger valid case than just that incident, that's what he meant. He just chose his words badly."

"Indeed, I could have used better words, " Hong-do said apologetically which cooled Yunbok's temper considerably. "The plan we agreed on before was sound, without having to apply to him for his personal attention. But now that it seems to be spiralling out of proportion, his judgment is needed."

Yunbok accepted his explanation. "There has to be something else other than debts and theft, pursuing payment during this time is atrocious,"

"The answer lies with this Ui-sik," Suk-kwon patted the neck of his horse as it snapped in irritation at the close proximity of Hong-do's horse. "I'm sure of it," he looked across to Yunbok who sighed in agreement. It was no surprise that there would be problems with Hak-sun's friend. It was what he feared the moment he learnt P'ado was to find this man but he had hoped it would just be an ordinary quest. He never liked it when his misgivings borne fruit. All he could hope for was that they could retrieve the two before anything untoward befall them.

* * *

**Outskirts of Hwaseong Fortress**

"Down!"

The whispered warning dropped Young-joon to the ground, grateful for the rest and fearful for his safety all at once. He lost count of how many times he had staggered to his feet, lifted his burden to walk only to meet the ground several paces later. This had been happening more and more frequently ever since that last patrol saw them from a distance yesterday. Luckily for them, it was dusk and the light was fading, making it easier for them to evade the soldiers. If it had been in the bright of day, they would have been discovered. As he laid there, he wondered what Su-dae and the children were doing back home. How he missed them.

This trip was the longest yet he had ever been away from them and it was turning into a disaster. Even so he had no regrets for volunteering to help his friend. What was Yunbok doing now? The royal procession would have begun. Did everything go off smoothly? Was he aware of the current difficulty he was in? He was sure Kyoung-mi and Jeong-hyang would have alerted him and Suk-kwon when he failed to return with P'ado. What would they do? Tired, he was so tired. They had been walking for a night and a day, with brief rests in between. Hampered by the wounded man, they had not made as fast a progress as he had hoped. Was Ui-sik planning to have them continue? He was not sure he would be able to withstand the strain.

"The ground dips on our right with a small grove of trees, let's rest a while there," whispered Ui-sik on his right, grasping their prisoner by his good arm. Those were words Young-joon had been waiting to hear.

"Let me do it, ajoshi, you help ajumma," said P'ado behind him, seeing his trembling weariness. "It's my turn to carry him."

Young-joon pushed himself to his feet and made his way to Song-mi without a word and helped her down into the hollow before settling down himself against the trunk of a tree. Hunger gnawed at him but he had no appetite for food, he was too weary to eat. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"How far," he mumbled once they had set the wounded man down.

"We are near. That last patrol did not even come too close," wiping away the sweat from his eyes, Ui-sik took a sip from his water container before raising it before their prisoner's eyes. "Not one sound," he warned before removing the gag and letting him have a drink.

"I want to go ..," the complaint from Jinjia was cut off abruptly as Song-mi covered his mouth, shushing him.

"Hush, you have to stay quiet. It's only for a while longer," she pleaded softly, handing the boy water and a bite to eat to occupy him.

"Master Han, you have to drink," urged Ui-sik, gagging the prisoner again before moving to Young-joon's side. "Even a sip will do. Here, just a small mouthful, don't swallow too quickly, just keep it in your mouth for a while," he lifted Young-joon's water container to his lips. "If you do not drink, you will feel very sick," he said as Young-joon followed the advice. "We will rest here for a while. P'ado, are you able to keep awake for a while yet?"

"Yes, ajoshi, I can," P'ado mumbled softly, around a mouthful of tteok.

"The rest of us will sleep. You only need to keep your ears open for any patrol, don't look over the top no matter what you hear," Ui-sik pointed to the top of the hollow they were in before turning his attention back to Young-joon and Song-mi, making sure they ate something before they slept. Checking the bonds on the prisoner, he ungaged him again to give him a tteok and replaced it once he was done before taking his own rest, telling P'ado to wake him once the shadow of the tree he was leaning against reached a certain point.

Silence fell over the small group. P'ado checked the prisoner again, lightly touching his brow for the man was visbily running a fever. Ui-sik had set the broken arm but admitted there would be problems as he had no medicine to give. It was the first time he had caused grievous hurt to someone and P'ado wished he had been in control of himself that night but he was in such fear that he had just used all his strength on that arm. What was he to do if the man died? Even if the man was treasonous and would have been executed, still, he wished it was not by his hands. How did his father deal with such matters? How was it he could murder on the orders of other people? What was on his mind when someone died beneath his hands? P'ado stared at his own hands and shook himself, rubbing his arms as gooseflesh rose. He wanted to go home, forget what had occurred, continue with his simple life but he knew he would never forget. He wished he could talk to Suk-kwon or Yunbok.

They had such encounters before, they would be able to tell him. There was that incident many years when some bad men kidnapped omoni. He was too young to remember but he heard the story from the other boys. His foster father had confronted the bad man but did not kill him. What had gone through his mind? Surely he was angry enough to kill for what the evil man did to omoni but he did not. The man was not innocent but aboji could not find it in his heart to take the man's life whereas abonim just reaped without a thought. To get money. This thought had been gnawing away at him ever since he woke up to the reality of how an assassin operated. The more he think of it, the deeper his disappointment. Angrily, he thumped the ground with his fist. He wished he did not have such a father. If Hak-sun was alive, he did not think he would acknowledge him.

The sound of hoofs and tramp of boots splintered his thoughts. He nearly rose to his feet to peep over the edge of the hollow before he remembered Ui-sik's warning. With bated breath, he crouched, listening keenly. If the sounds come any nearer, he would wake Ui-sik. There was a command to halt and the footsteps ceased. P'ado held his breath, afraid they would hear him, irrational as it was. The jingle of harness. The soft snorting of the horse. Screwing his eyes shut, he prayed silently. Another jingle and a command to move out. It was when he could only hear the soft calls of the birds that he released his pent up breath. He stayed where he was, squishing the temptation to look as his senses went on the alert for the presence of other human intruders. The shadows move slowly. At the appointed time, he woke Ui-sik and took his own rest, completely exhausted for he was on edge all the while.

It was dusk when Ui-sik shook him awake. The rest was also conscious. Both Young-joon and Song-mi looked better than they did before. While they had another small meal, Ui-sik slipped out of the hollow to reconnoiter their route. Stilling his yawns, P'ado had a drink and another tteok. He checked the prisoner who was unconscious. The fever seemed to have gotten worse and he looked up as Ui-sik returned.

"Ajoshi, he's in bad shape," he whispered.

"I know. It is a serious fracture and infection has set in. It's not your fault, you have to do it," Ui-sik said soothingly as stricken regret glinted in P'ado's eyes. "Once we make it down the south-eastern slope, we'll be on the outskirts of Hwaseong Fortress. My friend's village is near, we can make it there by dawn."

"Are you sure he will shelter us? He must know we are fugitives," Young-joon voiced his doubts again.

"Master Han, he will. We have to go now," Ui-sik gestured to him to take up their burden again.

"Omma, I want to go home," Jinjia grumbled.

"Shhh, by the morning, you can sleep all you like. For now we must follow aboji," Song-mi picked the boy up and followed the others. "You must stay quiet."

"So bad men will not come take us away?"

"Yes, so you must not shout or cry."

P'ado wondered if the boy would obey as he looked at him. Jinjia blinked at him sleepily, laid his head on Song-mi's shoulder and fell asleep. Well, that certainly settled the question. He stayed near her in case she stumbled. Without the light of any torches, they had to rely on whatever light there was from the moon and the faint gleams from the windows of the village they could see in the distance to guide them. Their progress was agonizingly slow but pace by pace, they made it to the bottom of the hill.

"Wait," Ui-sik said as he peered in the direction of the village. "Let's go over to the wall of that field," he pointed ahead of them, looking all around them carefully before heaving the unconscious man up with Young-joon. They reached the wall safely and got the man over it and waited till P'ado joined them with Song-mi. "Stay here, I'll see if it is safe ahead. If it is, I'll come back with my friend."

"One moment," Young-joon caught hold of his arm as he was about to leave. "Up until now, we have been depending upon your confidence that this friend will help. What if he does not or if something happens to you while you're over there in the village?"

"It is true as you say, any of those things can happen. If it does, your options are to get yourselves arrested or try to find a way to get the King's attention."

"That's it?!" Young-joon nearly shouted. "We're stuck out here in the open, how do you suppose we even have a chance with the second choice, if there is even any such alternative?"

"There is a third. Continue to journey down south, wait until the furor is over be...," Ui-sik broke off as Young-joon muttered imprecations under his breath. "I'm truly sorry, master Han ..."

"P'ado and I are innocent. We should have stayed where we were."

"They will try to silence you because the villagers will point to me as the mastermind of the theft. By association, you are guilty," Ui-sik knew he was only adding on to Young-joon's vulnerabilities and anger at his predicament but it was the truth.

P'ado listened quietly, nodding to himself in agreement with that last statement. No matter who was in Saemal, he was automatically marked for the same fate as the villagers. Whether anyone knew of the plot to poison the King was irrelevant. He gave a start as Ui-sik addressed him when Young-joon remained silent.

"P'ado, I need you to come a little way with me so that if anything happens, you can come here quickly and get them away."

"Yes, ajoshi."

Silently, he followed the older man across the field, peering ahead. There was still only the glimmer of lights from the distant houses and further beyond, torches on the walls of the fortress, barely discernable sparks against the grey sky. They went over the wall and crossed another field and another. Ui-sik put up a hand when they were at the wall bordering the last house. Motioning to P'ado to keep his head down, he lifted his head cautiously. The main road seemed empty, saved for a couple of dogs roaming about. Bending his mouth to P'ado's ear, he whispered some instructions before following the wall to the back of the last house.

Working his way across the backyard of the house, he reached the vegetable patch and followed the short fence, across the courtyard to the entrance.  
He waited and listened before looking round the corner and snatched his head back hurriedly for there was a soldier coming down the road. Flattening himself against the wall next to the entrance, he waited, hoping P'ado would stay still.

A soft tread and a cough. He leaned forward to see the back of the soldier as he walked past and quickly darted across the entrance and waited some more. After some time the soldier retraced his steps and he bided his time until he was a distance away from the next house for that was his objective. As he took a step, he froze as he realised one of the dogs was approaching him. If it raised the alarm, all was lost and yet he could not do anything to silence the animal for that would also rouse attention. Praying silently, he closed his eyes as the dog sniffed at him and whined. To his relief, it trotted away into the courtyard. Quickly, he made his way to the house diagonally across the road and rapped on the front door in a series of numbered taps. He waited and repeated it until he heard movement within.

"I need your help, Dae-hyun," he said when the door opened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ipchun (eul) 1795 **

**Hyeollyungwon**

With measured steps, the palanquin bearers approached the enclosure and bowed their heads. The soldiers, officials that stood all around in their proper ranks followed suit when the King approached the palanquin. Dutifully, he helped Lady Hyegyeong alight as the court ladies held the cloth of the enclosure opened and closed it again once she had entered. Within, a court lady helped her to sit on the mat that was laid out as the King approached the prepared offering table before the tomb.

Standing at a far distance, the trio watched the ceremony began before the Hyeollyungwon. Yun-bok with a distracted air, Hong-do squinted intensely as he sketched while Suk-kwon ruminated on the tragic end of Prince Sado. None of the three noticed Han-pyeong standing to the side, his grieving attention focused beyond to the northern horizon. After a while, as seongmyo commenced, they removed themselves from their vantage point, picked up the troop they had left at the bottom of the hill and wound their way past the files of Jangyongyeong stationed thickly along the road leading down to the fortress.

"Are you making another round to the villages?" Yunbok said to Suk-kwon softly.

"I'll most likely run into other patrols," Suk-kwon said absently as he rubbed at an ache on a shoulder. "It will be harder to search."

"Young-joon would be hoping that we are looking for them," Yunbok did not think his friend would sit around waiting if he could do something. "He might try to reach us."

"If they are already here, all the patrols going on day and night will make them hole up even tighter. How can they tell which patrol is ours unless they come out to look?" turning his head and shoulder in circles, Suk-kwon tried to relieve the ache. "I was shouting myself hoarse yesterday, hoping that if they were around, they would recognise my voice and give me some sign of their presence but nothing happened."

"What else can we do?" Yunbok tried his best to figure out what Young-joon's plans. With an unknown determinant, it was proving difficult. "Do you suppose they will lie low until the King returns to Hanseong? The patrols will abate and they will be abe to come out."

"You're thinking they will try to head down to Gyeongsang province?" Hong-do frowned. "That might be the wisest course but the best move there is for Young-joon is to write to his father and have him look into the matter."

"If they can hold out that long."

"If I may," a soft voice broke in, startling them and they looked to the left to see Han-pyeong gesturing hesitantly. "We can spend the morrow at plausible villages to take some drafts."

Was Han-pyeong even paying attention to what was going on? Having informed him on what the trouble was the night before, Hong-do was irked by the man's incumbent proclivity.

"We don't have time to loiter at the villages. The King has scheduled events while he is here and we have to take down notes!" the annoyance in Hong-do's voice shut Han-pyeong up immediately and he was instantly sorry. It was churlish of him to respond so to an old man, despite his grievences with him. Han-pyeong's perpetual mournful presence was a constant irritant that he wished he had stamped his foot down to refuse an assistant and behaved like a boorish autocrat at that conference. Glancing side to side at the stationed Jangyongyeong, he regretted his outburst further. "We already tried that yesterday, making a round to the southern and western villages. That was all the time we have," he modulated his voice so that it was barely audible.

"Young-joon might try to get a message back to Jeong-hyang," Yunbok said evenly, ignoring the outburst.

"That's all we can hope for. You are not going with the painters to the banquet are you?" Suk-kwon winced as he inadvertantly pulled a tendon.

"Not a good idea," With most of the government officials attending, the chances of his running into an old colleague was too high. He knew Jang Hyo-won was one of the many court painters who would be present. Despite the years, he just might be able to recognize him. "They don't need an escort so I have better accompany you on the patrols."

"All right, we'll split up to cover more ground. I'll take the western village, you take the south-western. We'll meet up at the Paldalmun. Cheol-ju," Suk-kwon halted and waved the man forward. "Take twelve to accompany the jungwi. The rest will follow me."

Cheol-ju nodded, turned and gestured to the file on his left. The men separated accordingly. At a quicker pace, Suk-kwon's group soon vanished down the road. unbok left Hong-do and Han-pyeong at the Sinpungnu, he did not think he had to escort them all the way into the Bongsudang where Lady Hyegyong's birthday banquet was held. After arranging to meet in the early afternoon as the Fortress Drill was to take place in the late afternoon, he led the little troop back to the Paldalmun. It seemed to him that every nook and corner of the city was filled with military personnel, keenly vigilant as the residents went about their business. The Sipjagaro was teeming with people hurrying to buy what they needed for the shops would only be opened half a day.

The little troop slowed to a crawl before making better headway as they pulled away from the market road, Once past the Paldalmun, they went down the south-western path. Would he have the luck to run into them, Yunbok wondered as he looked across the fields where men were tilling the soil. His eyes narrowed as he watched them. Would they hide themselves among the workforce or stay cooped up at whatever shelter they had found? The village they approached was quiet even though he could see villagers preparing the thatch and repairing the roofs of their houses. The village chief went up to him attentively when the troop halted at the sacred knoll tree of the village at the entrance to report that no strangers had been seen. Yunbok nodded but said he would just take a look around whereupon the village chief nodded agreeably as he dismounted.

Dispatching the rest of the men to check other houses and one to care for the horse, he walked down the main road of the village with Cheol-ju, looking into the courtyard of each house. A quick glance from the occupants was the only response before they continued with their chores, preparing farming tools, barley seeds and making rain ponchos. The sight of the activities made him homesick and he sighed heavily. None of the villagers was put out his the sight of soldiers. To them, they were just another patrol. There were so many that theybecame a common sight and roused little alarm. A couple of dogs came up but with so many bewildering strangers going in and out, they simply gave him the complimentary little wags of their tails before slinking back to their own territory. He supposed every living thing in the villages around Hwaseong would be sick and tired of the to-ing and fro-ing before the week was out.

They walked past the last house and reached the low wall bordering the fields. He stared contemplatively at the distant hill. If they had come in that direction, this would be the village they first came to. Did they stop here or simply moved on? If they were in the village, how would they hide? Turning around, he stared at the village. All of the houses were uniformed; two rooms, kitchen, outhouse, ash shed and so on. Would there be a secret room? He recalled the underground room Suk-kwon had led him to years ago. Was there one in this village? Who would have such a room? Why? This person was not likely to be any agent of Suk-kwon's or his ilk.

Deep in thought, he began to walk back up the road. A wind blew and a small scrap of paper tumbled out of the courtyard of a house and would have continued on its journey but for his foot which impeded its progress. Stooping, he picked it up and froze when he glanced at it. How did it come to be there? He held it up to the light, scrutinising it carefully as Cheol-ju looked on curiously. It was a replica, he was sure of it. Not his original work. Probably someone bought it and what, tore it up? Shaking his head, he crumpled it and continued his walk before halting again.

Who would buy a replica of Dano? Villagers usually had no time to spare or inclination to spend on such paintings. He looked at the paper in his hand. Could it be..? He looked up when there came the sound of running footsteps. It was one of the villagers.

"Sir, we caught someone not of this village sneaking around behind one of the houses," he said, gesturing to the village entrance. "The village chief asks if you would come take a look."

Was it Young-joon? He hurried to the entrance with Cheol-ju. Gathered at the knoll tree was a crowd and, his heart sank when he saw another patrol. The officer of the other patrol nodded to him as he made his way through the crowd and continued his interrogation of someone. He was astonished to see the woman he had encountered outside Siheung sitting on the ground with her son. What was she doing here? Recognition flared in her eyes when she saw him before she hid it.

"I don't think you are alone, where are the others?" the officer asked sternly. "How long have you been hiding in this village?" He shifted impatiently when she kept silent. "Very well then, we will search every house. I will need your help," he said to Yunbok who had to agree. "Have your men search the east end, I'll take the other."

Nothing for it but to comply. The house from where the paper had come from was in the west, he was sure Young-joon and the rest were in that house. If that woman was with them, they would surely know she was missing and keep themselves hidden. He could only pray they had the wits to do so as he directed all the villagers to gather at the tree. Everyone's identity checked as the soldiers conducted their search. The tense atmosphere relaxed slightly when all the soldiers reported there was nothing to be found.

"Are you alone?" Yunbok said to the woman, trying to clue her in what answer she should give. "Did the others move on?"

"Speak!" the other officer rapped out impatiently when she remained silent.

"My son was naughty and roamed about without my knowledge. I .. came to look for him. I don't know where has my husband gone to," she said finally, after a long moment.

"Without a doubt, you are one of the wanted fugitives from Siheung," the officer said. "Your husband will not have gone far. He will not abandon his wife and son. In the meantime, as per orders from the Siheung magistrate, you will be remanded pending further investigation. Escort her back to Hwaseong," he pointed to two of his men.

Yunbok kept his peace for it was not the time to intervene. Even if he wanted to, he had no viable excuse to use. The woman cast a swift imploring look at him before moving off with the soldiers. What was she trying to tell him? But there was no time to ponder for the officer wanted his aid in looking further beyond. They sent the men to search the fields while they looked into the few solitary huts mostly used by farmers to store some of their produce. All turned up empty, to Yunbok's relief.

By the time they returned to the village, it was past midday so they returned to Hwaseong. Along the way, the officer opinioned that the husband and the rest might have escaped to the nearby hill so that was where he would look later. It would not be easy so he would have to enlist the help of the other patrols. Perhaps he would have the fugitives rounded up before the military drill. That would be an accomplishment to look foward to. Yunbok made some noncommittal remark and wished him good hunting as they parted ways at the Paldalmun. Suk-kwon, he saw, was already at the gates chatting to one of the officers.

"You took long enough," Suk-kwon waved to Yunbok. "We're getting really hungry," he complained as those within earshot grinned.

"A little matter came up, sir," Yunbok said mildly which belied the tension in him.

"Tell me about it," without changing his easy manner, Suk-kwon waved to the troop which fell in and they made their way to the barracks.

"One of the fugitives was found in the village I was patrolling. A search was made but it seems that she is alone," Yunbok placed a stronger emphasis on the word as Suk-kwon listened expressionlessly. "An expanded search of the surroundings also yielded nothing. The officer of the other patrol is planning to scout the nearest hill to the west in the belief that the rest can be found there."

"His assumption is misplaced," murmured Suk-kwon, twitching his brows at Yunbok who nodded in tacit agreement. Neither of them think Young-joon and the others would take to the hills. "So who is this fugitive that was caught?"

"Do you remember the woman we rescued outside Siheung?"

"Indeed!" Suk-kwon's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "Hmm, this warrants some interrogation. After lunch," he patted his stomach ruefully. Why not now? Yunbok bit back the query for he was sure Suk-kwon had a reason for not heading straight for the prison. What was the usual procedure when someone was arrested? He did not have the slightest idea. The closest brush he had with jail was in Hanseong. He was simply shown to a prison cell, there was not any need for inquiry when his crime was witnessed by the King and every official at the Injeongjeon. For the woman, perhaps some official would questioned her further. If so, they should not be there.

The midday break was a moderate affair. Yunbok had to quell the urge to hurry Suk-kwon who commented he should finish his meal or he would not move. Only at the sight of empty bowls did the older man finished the last of his food. There were only the soldiers outside when they went to the prison. The place smelt of fresh wood and straw when they went in. The prison warden pointed to the cells down the corridor when Suk-kwon queried him. She was the only prisoner, they realised when they made their way to the cell. If there were any others, they must have been released in the amnesty granted by the King some time ago. Suk-kwon gestured to his eyes and pointed to either end of the corridor and Yunbok nodded his comprehension. They arranged themselves to look over each other's shoulders as they squated down. Song-mi made her way to the bars of her cell when she saw them.

"Speak softly," Yunbok said, handing her a food package he had brought along. "Are there three others with you?"

"Your benevolence is ever unchanged," she smiled as she accepted the food, a light in her eyes. "Master Han and your son, P'ado, is with my husband."

"Where are they now? If they are hiding, why did you come out?" her first statement was extremely puzzling but Yunbok ignored it to put forth the more urgent ones of his own.

"It is as I've said, my son wandered away and I panicked," Song-mi looked down at Jinjia who only stared at the visitors curiously. "So I left our hiding place to look for him."

"I presumed they're staying in somebody's house ... a secret room?" She nodded. It was as he had suspected. Yunbok did not feel any better. A secret room implied clandestine activities. Who was this person? "We have been trying to locate them, why did they not try to contact us when we went to the village?"

"Master Han thought you would attempt to but there are so many patrols, it is too dangerous to loiter in the house so we stayed in the secret room."

"What plan did they come up with? Are they going to hide until the King returns to Hanseong?"

"My husband plans to get into Hwaseong to try to appeal to the King."

Get into Hwaseong? Yunbok exchanged a incredulous glance with Suk-kwon and motioned for silence when he saw movement over Suk-kwon's shoulder and indicated they should get up. Just in time, as the official who strode in with an annoyed expression demanded to know what they were doing there and cut off Suk-kwon abruptly as he was about to offer the excuse he had prepared. They had better things to do than loiter around the prison so they should remove themselves and see to their duties, the official continued. They had to obey so they bowed before leaving, Yunbok quickly subtly gestured to Song-mi she should hide the food package properly, fearing this pompous official would confiscate it. The official spared not a glance at her and left after them as she watched. If only she had been a little faster in her account, she was sure something would be done but she was caught in up in her memories when she saw Yunbok that she had not thought time was of essence. Would the little she revealed to them be enough?

"When have you been bestowing benevolence?" Suk-kwon said once they were back at the little room assigned to them at the barracks, examining Yunbok minutely. "Have you been unfaithful?"

"What?" preoccupied with other matters, Yunbok looked confused for a moment. "Are you mad? That's a silly question!"

"Is it? The first time we encountered her, she looked at you as if she knew you and accepted what you offered despite her mistrust. Her statement just now again showed that she's no stranger to you."

"She's not another Kyoung-mi if that's what you're thinking of. She does look familiar to me but I cannot remember where or when I could have met her," admitted Yunbok uneasily, a feeling that he should nibbling away "That's not important," he lowered his voice. "If what she says is true, the only time they can come in is tonight. The civil defense exercise will be chaotic at best, there will be no time to check identities."

"It is also impossible for us to intercept them. We are still stuck," Suk-kwon murmured, sitting meditatively with eyes closed. "Whichever local is helping them must also know a safe location within the city."

"Do you suppose it's one of the few farmlands within the fortress?"

"Hard to say but it's possible. Security will be more stringent tomorrow and checks redoubled. They won't even try show a hair until it's time for them to move."

"Considering the planned events, which one offers the best opportune time?"

"The archery contests? Distribution of rice? Banquet for the elderly? Inspection of the fortress?" opening his eyes, Suk-kwon ticked them off on his fingers.

"I'm thinking rice distribution and inspection. Both of those are at avenues that provided a little more accessibility than the others. Should we leave it up to them instead of trying to locate them? I don't think either Young-joon or P'ado will attempt the petition. This Ui-sik is the one to carry out whatever he has in mind."

"I wish now more than ever that you have not carried out his wish," Suk-kwon tried to keep his voice from sounding too vex. "Without a doubt, most of his associates are affiliated to a faction."

"I chose this course with open eyes. Irregardless of Hak-sun's loyalties, it is a debt I must repay. What's done is done," Yunbok knew very well how much the older man was against his decision. If he wished to take snippets out of him for all the trouble that was rucked up by it, he would not take offense.

"That stubborn streak of yours never change," rubbing his eyes, Suk-kwon untied his byeongnip, putting it aside before lying down. "It goes without saying that official who chased us away is either too full of his own importance or an accomplice."

"Hmmm," Yunbok rested his chin on his interlaced hands. "I'm guessing it's the latter."

"We will see what happens in the next few days. We have a little time yet before we meet up with the rest and it will be a long night, it's best we rest for a while."

A little snore filled the room not long after. Yunbok regarded the older man with amusement and sympathy for it had been a grueling stint ever since they left Uiryeong. Suk-kwon was no longer that young, should it not be time for him to truly retire? The rest of his days should be filled with the peace and the ease of enjoyment of what life had to offer. He regarded the sleeping countenance affectionately; salt and pepper hair and beard fading to silvery-white, lines on the face. With a pang, he realised he should not have counted on the older man to tend to P'ado if matters went awry. It should have been Young-joon but his friend had his own concerns too. Was his decision wrong and selfish?

Blowing out a sigh softly, he removed his jeonnip and lay down, pulling over his sword to finger the dongsimgyeol maedeup. A simple design but with such significance. He sent off another message to her yesterday, hoping to allay her worries. No news of the two was good news, in a way. How would she take to the recent development he had to stay longer than expected? What kind of arrangements would be made? Would it include accommodations for his family too? Or would they be separated? What would she be doing now? Gently, he tapped the maedeup and smiled to himself for he was sure she would find it stifling to stay at the Sohn residence. No chores. For once, she could relax, as best she could under such circumstances. _Hyangya, if only we could view the beginnings of spring now._ He fell asleep, dreaming of the spring and summer days they had spent together.

* * *

Every fingerbreadth of the wall of the fortress seemed to be occupied by a soldier, standing at the ready with his spear or rifle. Over their heads, banners fluttered in the wind as the sun marched onwards to its meeting with the horizon. More troops ringed the Seojangdae. Officials assembled at the clearing of the slope before the great pavilion, spectators and judges of the drill. Spread out across the eastern half of Hwaseong stood the troops that were to drill, awaiting the arrival of the King. To the west of them, the residents of the city gathered. Partly to watch the military drill and also biding their time for they also had their own part to play. The hovering anticipation came to an end when there came a fanfare, announcing the arrival of the King.

Below, a flag went down at the command centre when another fanfare sounded. At that signal, all the troops faced the Seojangdae and bowed four times. The amassed troops was a sight to behold and the King was pleased. Addressing a minister who waited him, the command was given. With ceremony, the minister walked to the edge of the pavilion and the signal was given. The flag was raised and the troops got to their feet. A flurry of movements was seen as subordinate commanders reported in to their respective general for instructions before returning to their units.

Banners rose into sight as the troops split into two opposing armies before more flags came into view. Drums rolled and a clash of gongs sounded. With a thunderous roar that echoed through the air, the armies moved to engage. The "enemy" trying to overcome the defenders who used the buildings of the city to try to outmaneuver the opposing troops. Banners dipped and raised, signalling the units to advance, retreat, to flank, to group accordingly. Shouts rang out as commanders exhorted their men to do their best. The struggle went on and on as both sides fought with equal fervor. Finally, the officials overseeing the outcome of the battle signaled that a result had been reached and a roll of drums and a dipping of a banner brought the drill to an end. There was a pause, as the troops slowly reassembled into their respective units. While the officials, especially those in the military department, carefully compared their notes with one another, the troops took the time to rest.

How did they perform? Who was lacking? Who was in want? What must be improved? They would only know the following day when the King betsow praises or reprimands, pending the performance and outcome of the drill. The rural officers who had waited for many years for promotion hoped they would garner honors.

Standing atop the eastern stretch of the fortress wall, Hong-do drafted as quickly as he could while Han-pyeong took down notes. Busy as he was, he was awe-struck by the spectacle and had spent long moments watching the fight, mesmerised by the sight. Beside them, both Yunbok and Suk-kwon were harbouring the same -kwon was sorry he could not participate while Yunbok was trying to imagine what it would be like to fight in such close quarters against so many opponents. Chaotic it should be, with so much noise. How did the soldiers even pay attention to a change in order? If they were caught in the heat of battle, surely they would blind and deaf to all except what was before them. It was just as well he was not taking part.

Another roll of drums and the clash of gongs. Another round of drill was to begin. This time, the soldiers that played as attackers assumed the role of defenders. The clash seemed more fervent and fervid as the winner of the first round sought to win the second as well while the loser was determined to win. The battle surged back and forth as both sides put in every effort they could summon. After what seemed like the longest ongoing tussle, the struggle was brought to an end. Men were visibly heaving for breath as they returned to their units they were separated from in the struggle and stood waiting for further orders. There was a lull and every commander and general took the time to commend the troops for they had done well. A banner was raised and orders were issued, the troops retreated to their designated zones for the next phase. By this time, the sun had set and darkness fell.

Both Yunbok and Suk-kwon hurried to the Paldalmun, running down to the guard stations as horns blew, drums boomed and gongs rang out from the seobuk-gongsimdon. The Paldalmun Dongjong was struck in measured but incessant beats. All the gates of the fortress opened ponderously as the gathered residents lit torches and streamed to their appointed duties. Outside, prepped for this civil exercise, villagers from the surrounding villages appeared and passed through the gates in as orderly a fashion as they could and reached the posted soldiers that formed a barricade to direct where they should go. There was such a multitude of torches, casting hundreds of shadows that try as Yunbok might, he could not pick out any individual face he could recognise. Looking across to Suk-kwon, he shook his head helplessly. Would the two be able to pick out either him or Suk-kwon instead?

The gates closed once the last of the villagers passed. More signals were given and torches responded accordingly. On the slope, the promptness of the responses of all was noted down by the officials. The thunder of firing rifles, followed by cannons was deafening. Suddenly, the sky was alight with thousands of flaming arrows shot by troops that had taken part in the drill. Like fireworks, the arrows bloomed like fiery flowers, casting the glow of their short lifespan against every face that looked up in wonder. A voice shouted and a great roar responded, reverberating around the city and resounded again, bringing to life the confidence, pride and joy of the people in their King and of this new important strategic city.

* * *

**Sohn Residence, Siheung**

"Omoni, will oppa be coming home tomorrow?"

It was the first time of the day the inevitable question appeared. Jeong-hyang bit back a sigh. When her brother failed to return after that day, Pokkot had incessantly asked for answers to his absence and drove Jeong-hyang to distraction. The girl had been admirably disciplined and restraint thereafter. Of course that was after she was given a reprimand. A scolding Jeong-hyang felt was too harsh when she thought about it afterwards. Given that her patience had been tried to the fullest, nevertheless, she felt she ought not to vent her anxieties on the girl.

"I do not know but it will not be for sometime yet," she said gently.

"Oppa never keeps his promises. He said he will bring me to see the shops in the city," a unhappy Pokkot complained as she twirled the small cookpot of the toy set Kyoung-mi had given to her. "When will aboji come back? Aboji always keeps his word, if he doesn't, he always explains."

"You are feeling angry, upset and disappointed now, that's why you exaggerate about oppa. Does he really never fulfill all his promises to you?" Jeongg-hyang chided the girl as she worked on a intricate embroidery. She had chosen it as a means of distracting herself for the stitches were small and required full concentration.

"But where did he go with ajoshi Han?" Pokkot sighed, wishing there were other girls to play with but there was only baby in this household. If only Chang-mi was around.

"You already know the answer to that so I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I wish aboji is here ..," the girl plopped herself on the floor, "If he were here, he would bring me to the shops himself. Omoni, when is he coming back?" she asked again as she picked up the stick of charcoal to resume her drawing of a bird.

"I really don't know," her stitching slowed as she thought back to the recent message Yunbok had sent. P'ado and Young-joon had yet to be found but at least they were safe. He had high hopes of locating them and resolving the problem soon. Then there was the task he had to complete but where would he be after this mission at Hwaseong Fortress? He had indicated it would take more than a month. Would she have to continue staying in the Sohn residence while he finished the extra tasks?

The bird was not turning out in a satisfactory fashion. What had she drawn in the wrong way? Frowning, Pokkot stared down at the paper, wishing she could ask Yunbok. Disappointed and bored, she turned on her back, holding out her hands towards the candle and watching the shadows on the wall. Tortoise, bird, duck, rabbit, she frowned as she tried to conjure up a new shape. What was the latest aboji had come up with? She could not remember and stared at her hands. It was not a pig, she knew, it was one of the animals running about the village. A shuffle flit past the door, so slight that anyone would have missed it but her head was turned towards it at that moment. Was there someone at the door? She got up and opened it, looking up and down the dark corridor.

"What is it?" Jeong-hyang wondered what she was looking for.

"I thought I heard someone," Pokkot said, still peering down the corridor.

"It's probably one of the maids."

"But omoni, she can see in the dark? There is no light."

"Most of the people staying here will be familiar with their surroundings so perhaps she doesn't need a light," Jeong-hyang did not think there was anything untoward until the girl gasped. "What is it?"

"I saw someone at the end," Pokkot pointed down the corridor leading to the daecheong. "Omoni, I think he's a thief because he moves so quietly."

"Are you sure you are not seeing things?" Jeong-hyang got up hurriedly and went to the door to look in the direction the girl was pointing but if there was anyone there, he was already gone. "You are sure of what you saw?"

"Yes, omoni, what should we do?" Pokkot was fearful the intruder was up to no good. Would he hurt people in the house? "We should raise the alarm, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, come," Jeong-hyang grasped hold of her hand and quickly made for Kyoung-mi's quarters in the other direction, hoping she would not be asleep yet as it was already past third watch. There was a glow coming from her room, she was glad to note. Softly, she called out with the thought she might be mistaken. A pause and Kyoung-mi bid her to enter. Quickly, she pushed Pokkot into the door and made sure the door was secured behind them before she appraised a startled Kyoung-mi of the prowler. The maid with her was hastily sent to rouse the servants as Kyoung-mi dressed herself, handing her son over to Jeong-hyang to hold for a moment. Before long there was the sound of voices, running footsteps and bobbing lights outside the door.

The roused servants quickly armed themselves with sticks and searched the anbang thoroughly before heading to the sarang. Not long after they had proceeded there, a commotion broke out in the guest quarters of the sarang. Kyoung-mi and Jeong-hyang looked at each other nervously when they heard shouts, recalling an incident many years ago when hird thugs had stolen into the Bae household to kill Yunbok. Was it just a burglary or something else? Kyoung-mi held her son to her tightly, fearful that something might befall her husband as Jeong-hyang looked beside her. Pokkot was not there. Shocked, she looked to the door to see the girl peering out to see what was going on.

"No, Pokkot! Don't go out!"

A dark figure rounded the corner as feet tramped behind him as the servants gave chase. Ahead of him, he saw a trio of servants coming into sight to cut him off. His pursuers were too close, he saw the girl at the door and reached out. His sword glinted as he readied it even as he reached out to grab the frozen girl whose terrified eyes were wide. But something came between him and his target. Startled, he could not stop his headlong lunge and he crashed into it. Hands reached out to haul him away from the two fallen figures beneath him even as Kyoung-mi hurried to the door, filled with dread.

"Jeong-hyang! Pokkot!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Ipchun (eul) 1795 **

**Village outside Hwaseong Fortress**

It was easier than they expected when they heard the thunder of the nabal, calling everyone in the village to assemble. Under the cover of gloom around them, they made their way to the village center where all the villagers were gathered. Staying out of sight, they waited until they heard the "alarm" from the fortress, summoning all the people near it to take "shelter". At that, the village chief raised his torch and everyone set off. The five men followed, keeping out of sight of those behind the group. As soon as they reached the main road leading to the Paldamun, they could see another cluster of torches further behind; villagers from the southern hamlet responding in accordance to the drill. Quickly, Young-joon lit the torch they had prepared and they attached themselves to the tail of the group they were following. If any of those looked behind, they would assume they were people from the group behind.

Young-joon and P'ado kept themselves before Ui-sik and Dae-hyun who each had a hand fastened to the arms of the injured agent between them. A dagger was held ready near his ribs to keep his silence in the event he was able to rouse himself from his fever to shout. The pace was somewhat slow and they had to exert their strength to hold the sick man in an upright posture for quite a distance. Would someone notice his head was slumping in an awkward manner? The Paldalmun hovered ahead. Young-joon nudged P'ado in encouragement for he could feel him trembling beside him though he was feeling as fearful himself. The second group of villagers caught up and the entire assembly became even more crowded as two more groups appeared from the south-eastern and south-western paths and merged with them. It was a blessing of sorts for now, there were many more strange faces.

Another call sounded, urging the villagers to hurry. All at once, everyone picked up their pace and reached the Paldalmun which was already crowded with those who lived just outside the fortress. Soldiers stood at the guard platforms and beside the gates, urging them to pass within faster, a little annoyed that the villagers were falling behind the ideal response time despite rehearsals weeks before. They should not disappoint the King with a lackadaisical performance! P'ado searched frantically even as the tower passed over his head. Where were they? He was sure they would be present, looking for them. His eyes alighted on a familiar slight figure on the guard platform to the side.

Yunbok was there! His heart lifted when he spied Yunbok looking down at the crowd earnestly. Yes, he knew they were in trouble and he was looking for them. P'ado tried to wave but the momentum of the crowd carried him forward even as he tried to stop. No, no, he did not see him! A hand grasped hold of his arm, bringing his eyes to Young-joon who shook his head, mouthing at him silently. It was not the time. Even if he saw them, it was impossible to stop the crowd or for them to make their way to Yunbok.

The crowd streamed through the gates and up the main road, half of it went to the western hills while the rest continued ahead. Posted soldiers blocked a third of the main road to prevent any from trying to go near the Haenggung. At the intersection where the main road intersected the Sipjagaro, the rest of the crowd went eastward. With this crowd, the five crossed the bridge at the creek before coming to rest on the small eastern hillocks. Soldiers stood at the small paths to ensure none wandered.

Dae-hyun led them to a spot opposite a row of buildings which P'ado presumed was where they had to go. But how were they supposed to get to those buildings? Security was so tight that hardly anyone would be able to cross over without being seen. A tug on his arm got him to look behind to see Dae-hyun gesturing with his head at the man he was gripping, indicating that P'ado was to take over. The feverish agent ignored him as he gripped the upper arm carefully, more concerned with his broken forearm which he cradled with his right hand near to his body. With Dae-hyun's help, Ui-sik had been able to bring the infection under control and reduce the pain but he was half-lucid and not involved with what was going on around him.

All around them, the villagers were listening to the signals and watching the torches in the distance and along the fortress walls raised in response. Dae-hyun took the torch from Young-joon, biding his time. Deep booms of the cannons and firing of rifles were heard. Loud gasps of awe were uttered when the sky was alit with hundreds of fire arrows. Those whose view was blocked by the trees got up eagerly and moved into the open to enjoy this spectacle. Even the soldiers looked up.

The false light died away and then the sky was lit again and again. Was there a more beautiful sight? A roar swelled, gathering strength and everyone followed the shout. A distant voice called again, exhorting the people to give voice of their feelings to the King and it was heard. Whoever it was must have powerful lungs. The city seemed to tremble before the exuberance that thundered. Before the last roar had even died away, a nearby yell of alarm jerked the attention of those on the hillock away.

"Fire!"

Shock held everyone immobile as they stared at the blazing leaves of a nearby tree. It flared fiery golden red as fire crept from branch to branch. Still dry and brittle from the winter, the flames flared up easily. The soldiers started foward, breaking their lines as the most of the villagers retreated to the paths. Men dashed into the courtyards of the houses for buckets and water jars. Those who found buckets ran to the creek while others carried the water jars from various buildings towards the burning tree, tossing the water up into the burning branches, hoping to get the fire under control before it spread. None noticed five men who rounded the corner of a house out of sight and headed northwards.

"This way."

A man hissed to them from the courtyard entrance of a house next to the small stream that branched off from the creek. Without a word, they headed towards him and followed as quickly as they could as he led them to the barn where they came upon a trapdoor lying open in the dirt floor. A short flight of steps ended in a small room. Large sacks were stacked against a wall, lending a familiar smell to the faint odour of oxen. A tunggyong stood lit in the far corner where a mat was spread on the floor. They set down the injured agent down on the mat where Ui-sik examined him anxiously. It would not do to have their only witness dying from his wound. More medicine and rest should ensure his survival, he decided.

"This is Kyu-seok," Dae-hyun introduced the short slim man who grinned and nodded to them. For someone harboring three fugitives beneath his roof, he seemed inordinately cheerful. Young-joon and P'ado eyed him suspiciously as he went to the space behind the stairs and returned with a large wrapped package and a small soban. Unwrapping it, he placed the food on the soban, went to the stairs again and came back with a jug and bowls. As he poured out the makgeolli, the rest settled themselves about the soban. Young-joon eyed the food and drink. Were they safe?

"You are safe here," he said, looking at the trio. "Tomorrow, Dae-hyun and I will see what news there is."

"What is there to seek besides how my family is doing?" Ui-sik said crisply, wishing he could go straight to the prison to get Song-mi and Jinjia out immediately. "The King's schedule is already fixed, there should be no changes."

"Ahh, but that fire might change some plans so we must make sure," Kyu-seok wagged his finger at Ui-sik as if he was chiding a child. "If you wish to make your appeal, everything must go according to plan otherwise," he clapped his hands to emphasize his point, "all our efforts go to waste! Then everyone lands in deep mud with no way to pull ourselves out."

"How is it there will be time to double check anything? Doesn't the King distribute rice tomorrow? Haven't we agree that is the best way to approach?" Did they have a better plan in mind? Ui-sik did not think there was any as he gulped down the drink before him, Young-joon barely held back the warning he was tempted to voice. Warily, he watched Ui-sik's colour, would there be any symptoms?

"My friend, I understand you are feeling anxious right now," Dae-hyun said gently. "To you, time is of esence. To us, there is plenty yet to play with. Yes, we will carry out the plan as we have decided but let us make sure nothing has changed."

"Yes, yes," nodded Kyu-seok, affecting an air of wisdom. "Plenty of time. There is nothing for you to do right now. Finish the food and rest," he back to the space under the stairs and brought out another package which he handed to Ui-sik. "Here, medicines for the injured man. Water, hwaro, pot, charcoal and mats for all of you," he pointed to the opposite corner. "And of course, the chamber pot, over by the stairs."

"Rest. Tomorrow should be a better day for all of you," Dae-hyun said jovially. "Think of it." he moved to the stairs with Kyu-seok. The trapdoor shut quietly behind them, leaving the trio to look at one another,

"I'll brew the medicine for him," said Ui-sik, examining the contents of the medicinal package. "Why don't the two of you have your rest? I'll join you later."

Silently, Young-joon made for the rolled up mats and spread them out across the room which made it more cramp. Without the sacks, there would be more room to turn. What was in those sacks? As P'ado watched, Young-joon inspected and poked at them, wedging a small hole through the sewn opening to reveal grains of rice. It set him to thinking as he laid himself down, rubbing his nose when it itched. The room would get stuffy soon and he wished he could sleep in the barn for it meant a constant flow of fresh air despite the odour. A thought struck him and he moved towards the stairs. Silently, he climbed the first few steps and pushed gently at the trapdoor. To his relief, it gave way easily and assuaged his fear that they were locked in. He grimaced at P'ado as he laid back down on his mat.

"Ajoshi, why do you suppose he stored those sacks of rice in here?" P'ado said softly.

"I think he's running a bootleg business. It makes sense actually. Gyeonggido does not suffer from drought so there is ample grain. Either he is supplying those in the south with the rice or he is making the liquor here before sending them off," Young-joon sighed, clasping his hands behind his hand as he stared at the ceiling. "The profits must be enormous."

"Profit at the expense of others," said P'ado gloomily.

"But there it is, P'adoya. Those who already have it, want more and more. While those who don't, struggle and fall. It has always been like this," a bitter smell of medicine drifted over to them. "I don't suppose we will sleep with that in our noses throughout the night," Young-joon sneezed.

"Try not to make any noise. Anyone who passes by above might hear," warned Ui-sik as he blew on the charcoal.

"Aigoo, I forgot," Young-joon clapped a hand to his mouth in dismay as P'ado grinned. "But wait, the smell of the medicine will alert anyone outside."

"It's not that pungent and I'm not letting it simmered so the smell won't linger."

Watching over the pot attentively, Ui-sik poured out the medicine into a bowl the moment it boiled, waiting for it to cool before feeding it to the injured man who drank it without complaint. Once it was consumed, he laid himself down for the pain was debilitating. Ui-sik waited for him to fall asleep, for the medicine also contained a soporific, before crossing over to the stairs to check the trapdoor himself. It lifted when he pushed at it. How long would it stay like that?

"Listen," he whispered to the other two who sat up. "One of us has to stay in the barn above."

"You don't trust them." Young-joon said sombrely. "I thought you have implicit faith in Dae-Hyun."

"I did. Until he asked Song-mi to help with that meal yesterday which got her and my son caught," Ui-sik said grimly. "My son could not have wandered off as he did unless someone encouraged him to."

"Why do you think they didn't just hand us in at once? Why go through all this trouble of putting us in here?" Young-joon gestured to the underground storage room.

"Ajoshi, you think they still intend to make use of you?" said P'ado.

"I'm afraid so ...," Ui-sik affirmed without hesitation before Young-joon interrupted.

"That still doesn't make sense. Why did we have to enter in such a way if their intention is to force you to do what they want? A simple arrangement to bring you in, in an open manner is easier than sneaking about. Arranging a false identity for you should not be difficult. You do what you have to and you leave."

"They don't trust me," Ui-sik scratched his ribs, feeling the dagger he had brought with him under his jacket. "Not when I have already rejected them, not when there's a possibility I will reveal their intentions should they bring me in openly. Even with my family as hostages."

"Ajoshi, maybe it's really an unfortunate coincidence regarding ajumma's discovery," said P'ado. "They didn't lock us in," he pointed to the trapdoor. "We can leave if we want to."

"Where can we go? After tonight's incident, security will be very tight. We walk around out there without the proper identity tablets, we'll simply be thrown into prison. I'm sure our witness will disappear," Ui-sik nodded towards the sleeping man. "Matters will be arranged that we'll end up losing our lives."

"But ajoshi, if security is going to be even more stringent, how are you going to be able to insinuate yourself among the people tomorrow as suggested?"

"I do not think they will want me to do that. Their words was just to lull us."

"What are we going to do?" Young-joon asked anxiously.

"I saw aboji at the Paldalmun. Is there a way to let him know we're here?"

"I think he knows," Young-joon was sure of it. "Didn't you see him looking at the crowd?" P'ado nodded in agreement. "He was probably trying to spot us but there were too many people going through the gates. As for informing him to our whereabouts...," he paused, glancing at Ui-sik inquiringly.

"Impossible to approach the barracks, he might not even be posted there" Ui-sik shook his head, to their disappointment. "I can try to find out," he frowned, formulating a plan before reaching into his jacket to bring out his dagger and handing it to Young-joon who stared at it uneasily. "Take this to protect yourself. I'll go now to reconnoiter the barracks ..."

"What? Now?!" Young-joon was incredulous. It was a preposterous suggestion to him, to be wandering about so at this time when soldiers would be on the alert.

"Yes. Don't worry, I know how to sneak around. You stay here with the agent. P'ado, you go up to the barn and keep a lookout, just in case they really lock down the trapdoor. If they do, you can release master Han and both of you can help the agent out. Stay hidden in the barn for me to get back, I'm sure they will not think to check further if they think you are trapped."

The protest that gathered in Young-joon's was not released as Ui-sik got up, climbed the stairs to lift the trapdoor slowly and exiting with P'ado. The trapdoor was eased down carefully and he was all alone with their prisoner. Perhaps Ui-sik's idea might work. If they could manage to locate either Yunbok or Suk-kwon, most of their problems would be solved. If Ui-sik was caught. He realised the man did not plan for failure. How long should they wait? He could not even tell what time it was though it must be after second watch. Pain on his finger brought his attention to the dagger he was holding, unconsciously rolling it over and over in his hands until the edge pricked him. He hoped he would not have to use it, he would prefer not to shed blood.

Up above in the barn, the duo stayed still for a while to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Ui-sik examined the barn and pointed.

"Corner. Don't move too much," he whispered to P'ado who nodded. "Try to stay awake. If I'm not back before end of fifth watch, get master Han out-."

"And?" P'ado said when he fell silent.

"Leave the city with him when the gates open at first light. Abandon the witness. Both of you still have your hometown and Siheung identity tablets. Use them and just say you came to see the excitement of the parade, the drill. No one will link you to the Siheung fugitives because by then, I will have been caught and I'll say I escaped with my wife and son and that I set the fire tonight."

"Ajoshi...," P'ado said unhappily for knew what would happen to them.

"You'll be questioned and with luck, released. I'm sorry you will lose the inheritance but it's best to return home and forget about all this," Ui-sik patted him encouragingly.

"Ajoshi, what about your friends? They know about us and..," P'ado ignored the point about the money. It was not important to him.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle them. Do as I say," Ui-sik patted P'ado's shoulder in encouragement before making for the entrance of the barn. Looking around keenly, he slipped out and was gone.

Outside, he paused for a moment to check the night sky. Beginning of second watch. There was no dog about this house when they first entered. Crossing the courtyard, he stepped cautiously onto the porch. No light glowing within. Had Dae-Hyun and Kyu-seok gone to bed? Creeping along the porch, he crouched down outside the back room and pressed a ear to the door. Silence. Lying down flat on the porch, he put his ear to the space between door and floor. Nothing. He reached for his dagger before recalling he had given it to Young-joon. An oversight not to bring a second dagger. Recrossing the courtyard, he waited at the entrance to make sure no one was about. Following the stream, he made his way south-west. As far as he could tell, curfew was in effect for the paths and roads were empty, saved for patrols across the creek.

Hunkering down in the shadows of the bridge, he studied the patrols patiently. There was not any need for him to be on the other side at the moment but it was better to learn the pattern of the patrols. The barracks was on his side, closer to the Janganmun and just south-east of the Dongjangdae. Closing his eyes, he visualised the image of the rough map Dae-hyun had drawn for him. He would have to keep heading north-east, using the the trees on the hillock on that side for cover though he was confident no soldier could spot him from the fortress walls. The patrols might hinder his progress. Looking about again to make sure no one was about, he set off.

Once past the houses, he worked his way from tree to tree, pausing every now and then to make sure he was going in the right direction. The lights glowing tinnily in the distance guided him as he bobbed up and down the hillock. An occasional patrol would pass along the paths and he would lay low, easily avoiding the patrols for the eastern side was not as stringently guarded as the west. Finally he slithered down a three tier slope. Quickly, he flattened himself when he reached the bottom for there was nothing he could hide behind except for the gentle inclines. As there were buildings lining the main road and the Dongjangdae was nearby, the area was well lit.

Slowly, he made his way across the small path and crawled up the incline. Raising his head, he took stock of the surroundings. A small thicket of trees was before him and beyond were buildings with a grove of trees behind them. There were no gates, but guards stood along the road. Over to his left were what looked like stables. To the east was the Changnyongmun.

Should he risk it? There was another small stand of trees opposite the stables. If he could cross over to them, he would be able to make his way over the wall and into the barracks proper. Retreating down the incline and following the small path, he reached the stables. Stealthily, he checked around the corners; no guards. Looking down the road, he waited for the sentries to look anywhere but in his direction and checked the other way before running over to the trees, crouched low. From there, it was easy to get to the wall and over it once he was certain no one was about.

There were five buildings in all so he started with the one nearest to him, staying to the back as it was close to the main road. Going from door to door, he listened; officers chattered idily about the drill to the archery contests. Nothing of import. He moved to the second building at the back and hastily retreated around the corner when the first door he approached open. A cough and a shuffle of footsteps that grew fainter. The back of a man moved further away as he looked out. The room was dark and someone was snoring when he stood outside the first door again. More idle conversation in the following rooms. If only he had more time, he would be able to stay around longer for surely someone would drop the information he wanted.

Stifling a sigh, he silently made his way to the third building near the grove of trees. Someone was complaining bitterly about a relative being given prestigeous consideration in the exams. Was that jealousy in the voice? At the second room, the officers were apparently having a tipple for they were espousing the delights of gisaengs and wine. Wrinkling his nose, he moved on. If a commandant or general caught them at it, especially at this time, they would suffer the consequences. A familiar voice from the third room froze him in his tracks. His heart picked up its pace as he crouched down to the space between door and floor to hear better, making sure nothing of him showed.

* * *

"Here, drink something," lifting the bottle, Hong-do filled a cup and handed it to Yunbok, nudging him in the shoulder when he just sat with eyes closed, frowning. "Eat something. Did you even have your dinner?"

"Too busy to eat," turning away, Yunbok downed the wine with a gulp, grimacing when it hit an empty stomach. "So many people to round up..," he sighed, replacing the cup on the soban and paused when a hand hesitatingly proffered a sirutteok to him. "What are the chances they look for us at the barracks?" he looked at Suk-kwon, ignoring the food.

"They won't find us there. Bad timing," Suk-kwon glared at Hong-do who returned it with favor.

"It's not my fault, the order does not come from me," he protested. "He has his own ideas of what he wants, who can gainsay him?"

"They'll never think to look for us in the residential mansions," knuckling an ache that seemed to throb behind his eyes, Yunbok used a pair of chopticks to pick up a mandu from one of the dishes on the meal table before them, dipping it into the choganjang. The variety of fare was generous, a transparent demonstration of their host's regard for Hong-do. Who also did not seem put out by the sudden addition of more guests to his residence and soldiers at that. The mandu was delicious so he reached for another.

"If they can even make it over here without getting challenge every step of the way," Hong-do refilled Yunbok's cup, wishing it was not liquor. He needed Yunbok clear headed.

"Try the minari-ganghoe," Suk-kwon urged when Yunbok looked set on finishing the entire plate of mandu, an indication of his hunger. "Why send us here?"

"Not you, him," Hong-do pointed at Yunbok who froze in mid chew. "He can't very well gallivant down to the barracks just to speak to a junior officer. That's planting a flag on top of his head if he does that," he pointed at Yunbok's head. "Coming here is more prudent."

"When does he plan to do that?" Yunbok swallowed hastily to get the question out. He had thought he might be able to obtain an audience, remote as it was and now that it seemed that it was possible, possibilities bloomed. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"He did indicate he might do so," Hong-do put up a finger as Yunbok was about to say something. "Might, may I emphasize? I don't know when he will come by even if he will."

"That is true," Suk-kwon agreed. "Don't place too much hope on a visit."

"Say he does, I have nothing factual to present, only suspicions and worries," picking up the cup, Yunbok stared at it musingly. "Will it help if I mention that woman in the lock up?" he looked inquiringly at Suk-kwon. "She did not have the time to tell us everything."

"I think so too. The only thing I'm worried now is exactly what those three are up to for the next few days. Whoever is helping them has to have a target in mind," Suk-kwon nibbled at a saengran for he had little time for a meal too. "That fire at the south-eastern hillock has to be their handiwork to get past the soldiers."

"You're going to say they will end up as scapegoats for some scheme." Horrific images reared up before Yunbok's eyes; the execution ground or worse yet, murdered and dumped, he shivered.

"I hope those two lie low until the King returns to Hanseong. There will be more room for me to work with than now," noting the despair in Yunbok's face, Suk-kwon looked to Hong-do and subtly gestured with his head. Time to distract their mutual friend.

"I am sure they will be sensible and keep a low profile," Hong-do said hopefully. "Since you are here, let's get to work," he tugged on Yunbok's sleeve when he did not respond.

"What on?" Yunbok said reluctantly, allowing the distraction.

"Tonight's drill of course," Hong-do moved to the kyongsang, picked up a piece of paper from the pile on top of it and handed it to Yunbok who examined the rough sketch of the fortress layout.

"Not the banquet?"

"No, I was helping Kim Deuk-shin with a sketch or two but he's doing the banquet. I'm not painting ALL of the events. Where are yours, sir?" Hong-do courteously asked Han-pyeong who silently handed over his own sketches. "Right," he muttered, leafing through them. "Let's get at least one draft completed."

"What about the draft for the procession? It's not finished," Yunbok made himself comfortable as he sat across the kyongsang from Hong-do as he spread out a roll of paper.

"I'm still not happy with it. Leave it for the moment. Hmmm," Hong-do studied the blank paper, imposing on it the picture he had in his mind. "This is how I want it to be.."

Leaving the problem of the fugitives aside for a while, Suk-kwon watched as the two set to work once they had determined the layout even as he studied the man next to him unobstrusively. The silent observer as usual, Han-pyeong remained where he was, sipping at his cup of wine. Although he had not said much since Hong-do snapped at him, his manner towards Yunbok had been composed and timidly supportive during meal times with an offer of food or pouring of drink. If the old man was trying to reconcile with Yunbok, his former adoptee was not having any of it, rebuffing most of his overtures. Depending on how sincere and peristent Han-pyeong as well as how receptive Yunbok might be, the rift between the two might never be sealed.

He did not know whether to be angry or sorry for Han-pyeong who clearly had suffered years of torment. A part of him wanted to take the old man aside and give him a bawl out for what he had done. There was the no point to it however. It was all over, in the past. Yunbok clearly had no desire to fire up any discord or heal the breach. Looking at that emptiness in the old man's eyes as they fixed themselves to the young painter, he was inclined towards pity. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the food on the soban as his stomach rumbled.

The draft took shape as the hours past. Instead of a willow shape layout of Hwaseong, Hong-do had opted for an elongated view. Starting with the Seojangdae at the top, Janganmun and Paldalmun respectively at the sides, Hwaseomun was squashed on the upper right for lack of space and Changnyongmun at the bottom. The Seojangdae and Haenggung took up half of the paper, while the other half was of the buildings in the city with soldiers grouped within under various banners. Relying on the planned draft, Yunbok had no trouble painting the royal pavilion even though the paper was upside down to him.

Suk-kwon nibbled at the food. Peering at the progress of the work and reaching for another morsel, more to keep himself awake for his hunger had long been appeased. In between his to-ing and fro-ing between the desk and soban, he noticed Han-pyeong had fallen asleep. Half lying with an outstretched arm on the soban that threatened to topple over. Judging from the wine bottles scattered about, the old man had made heavy inroads into the liquor. He got up and gently lowered the older man to the floor after removing his gat, straightening him properly and went back to his self entertainment.

Eventually, he had to cease for he was getting tired. The two painters were oblivious. They could carry right on to dawn, he realised and that was not prudent for they still had work to do tomorrow. A hiss drew his attention, Yunbok laid his brush on the pilga before wriggling his fingers, a pained expression on his face.

"Cramps?" he asked and Yunbok nodded. "Why not call it a night?" he looked at Hong-do. "It's getting late and there are more events in the days to come."

"You are right," Hong-do sighed wearily, laying aside his brush before rubbing his eyes. "I'll see you both in the courtyard tomorrow, two hours after the hare," he put out a hand to stop Yunbok as he made to collect the painting tools to clean. "Just go to your room and rest."

"You're just as tired as I am," there was no insistence in Yunbok however, he was very tired.

"I don't have extra duties like you do. Go on," Hong-do made a shooing gesture.

"Shall we carry him to his room?" Suk-kwon indicated the comatosed Han-pyeong.

"Leave him, I'll just cover him with the spare quilt," Hong-do said, rolling up the incomplete draft after making sure the ink was dry. Suk-kwon nodded and left the room with Yunbok who let out yawn after yawn as they walked down the dark corridor, bone-tired and aching. Feeling as fatigued, Suk-kwon was eager to get to his own room and nearly knocked Yunbok down when he suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" he said when Yunbok did not move.

"I..don't know," Yunbok said hesitatingly, heart thumping very fast all of a sudden and a chill overcame him. What was this feeling?

"What?" Suk-kwon wished he could see his face clearly for he could hear the fear in his voice which was puzzling. What was there to be afraid of?

"Is it possible for me to take a day off?"

"Where do you want to go?" The request was odd and sudden. "Are you all right?" Suk-kwon was puzzled and worried.

"I want to make sure Jeong-hyang and Pokkot are all right." The urge to see Jeong-hyang was strong and Yunbok was not sure why.

"I know you miss them but you can't leave because you suddenly want to see them," Suk-kwon said sympathetically. "It's just a few more days." A troubled silence answered him. "Look, I'll try to get someone over there to check, will that do?"

"I suppose ...," a chill seemed to pervade Yunbok's limbs and all he wanted right then was to get on a horse and ride to Siheung.

"You're tired and too worred over those two. Let's get to your room. Everything will look better in the morning when you have some rest," Suk-kwon gently maneuvered Yunbok further down the corridor towards his room. "She won't be happy to see you with dark circles under your eyes when this is all over," he said, opening the door and pushing him into the room. "Go on," he urged when Yunbok stood unmoving. "Don't tell me I have to put you to bed. You're too old for that."

"Heh, I should throw a tantrum and demand you grant my wish," Yunbok jested weakly.

"And I'll most likely take a ..," a yawn caught Suk-kown in mid sentence. "I'm to bed and you should do so."

Yunbok stared at the closed door, listening to the soft tread fade away. The chill had abated but the fear remained. Why was he feeling so? Did something happen back at Siheung or was his worries over P'ado and Young-joon the cause of it? Moving to the windows, he opened them and stared out at the night sky. _Hyangya, I hope all is well with you._ Tossing his jeonnip aside, he sat down and leaned against the window sill, breathing in the faint scent of the flowers from the garden.

_"What did you wish for this year?" he murmured languidly, feeling fingers lightly touching his face._

_"The usual," she could never get enough of that beloved face as she traced the familiar contours, refreshing her memory of the familiar and learning the new._

_"I suppose we should be grateful the flowers are able to bloom for a while with the little rain there is," he opened his eyes to look up at her, reaching to touch her face as she smiled._

_"Every little blessing helps. This field was barren last year compared to this year. It is a good sign."_

_"And it is good to see you thus," he smiled into her eyes, feeling the softness of her skin, pleased that no worries furrowed her brows for the moment._

_"Isn't it the same for you?"_

_"Such as it is, I suppose we will age before our time with so much on our minds...you have new creases."_

_"And so do you. But you're so dark, it's hidden," she looked at the contrast of her hands against his face. _

_"I wonder what we will look like when we grow old," he mused, trying to visualise her face in the years to come._

_"I like that. Hold on to that thought, of the many years we will have," she whispered, bending down to hm._

He jerked as he felt himself veering sideways and looked about him in confusion at the dark surroundings. No, he was not at the field with Jeong-hyang, it was only a dream of the trip they had taken last year. That restiveness was still hovering and he rubbed his chest for it felt as if something was lodged within. What was this fear?

* * *

Despite his fears that he would fall asleep, his apprehensions were enough to keep sleep at bay. Rubbing his nose to try to get rid of the itchiness unsuccessfully for the umpteenth time, P'ado wished there was water to wash his face thoroughly. It would get rid of the stickiness, dirt and the dryness in his eyes for staring so hard into the darkness. How long had it been? Why was he not back yet? Fretfully, he got up from the corner he was huddling in and crept to the entrance of the barn to look at the night sky. Near end of fourth watch. Curfew would end soon, was he really to get ajoshi Han and leave? The sudden appearance of a moving shadow nearly frightened him to death.

"It's me," the figure said, clapping a hand to his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. "Come, back to the room," he clapped P'ado on the back, aware of his tension and fear. After checking that no one was about, they headed for the trapdoor.

Below, Young-joon started up at the sound and gripped his dagger. The tunggyong had long since burned out so he peered up in the darkness, trying to discern who was coming down. The sound of P'ado's voice relieved his fears. The trapdoor was closed and they groped about, felt his outstretched arms and sat down.

"What did you find?" he whispered eagerly.

"Not everything but enough. I got to the barracks but I'm afraid I do not know if master Seo is there. It's impossible to tell," Ui-sik rubbed at the ache at his back. "Both Dae-hyun and Kyu-seok reported to someone at the barracks. I don't know who, he could be an officer or an official. They are running a scam, appropriating and redirecting grain meant for the construction workers for their own gains. The sacks here must be part of the it."

"A greater number of people have to be involved in it," Young-joon could hardly believe the audacity of the thieves.

"Yes, the magistrate of Siheung has a hand in it too."

"But that would mean ..," Young-joon paused.

"Yes. I played into their hands by committing the theft. They knew what I planned and allowed it. Those grain I stole will go into their own pockets and I get the blame for it. In hindsight, I should have suspected something," Ui-sik snorted at his own pride and confidence.

"If they knew about it, ajoshi, there must be someone among the villagers who reported to them."

"Yes. I think I know who," grimness in Ui-sik's voice as he contemplated the betrayal. "He must also be responsible for the failure of the crops. However he did it, I will find out later," he vowed. "They were discussing their shares and this official promised everyone their cut of the profits. They still intend to use me to carry out the initial plan."

"How are they going to do that?"

"I don't know because I had to leave. Some of the officers who were drinking decided it was better to carouse outside. It is against regulations but they were already drunk. They made such a noise and disturbed everyone in the buildings. I had to stay low until all was quiet. It was too dangerous to hang about so I returned here," Ui-sik wished he could filed a report against those officers. They deserved to be demoted to the lowest ranks.

"They will tell you since they are going ahead with their plan," Young-joon said assuredly. "But ... will you do it?"

"Of course not but I will make sure the road they're so sure of will trip them."

"Ajoshi, will they threaten you with the safety of ajumma and Jinjia?"

"They will," Ui-sik reined in his rage. "That is their control over me. I will make my plan accordingly to whatever they will tell me, which should be tomorrow. I don't think I will be making any appeal to the King during the distribution of the rice so we will be staying in this room for a while longer."

"Is that wise?" Young-joon was all for carrying out the initial plan instead of trying to twist whatever scheme the consiprators had in mind to their favor.

"We can trust them until I have supposedly completed the task they want me to do. We can outwit them," he said as doubts rose in Young-joon but he did not voice them. "Come, let's take our rest. We need it. Did you check on the patient?"

"I did, before the tunggyong gave out. He's resting well."

"We must do so ourselves to gather our strength."

A rustle in the dark as they laid themselves down on their respective mats. Silence fell as each of them withdrew into their own sphere. Since they had managed to come this far, Young-joon hoped they would prevail. All he wanted was to go home with his friend, everyone, back to Uiryeong. No more worries, he would get back with his life, see to his father's comforts, watch his sons grow up to have children, live to a grand old age with Su-dae. Visions rolled across his eyes.

It was fortunate it was not winter. Song-mi and Jinjia would not be chilled in the lockup. Were they fed well? Ui-sik hoped so. If they managed to get together again, if they managed to win themselves free of their current troubles, he would try harder to make life peaceful for Song-mi. He had failed her for bringing more strife on her after what she had already gone through. His fault. But would she overlook his past? He had seen her aversion, though she tried to hide it, when she learnt of his hidden profession. Perhaps she would not be able to accept it. What would he do then?

Home. Every spring, he would make a visit to Min-soo's tombstone on his birthday. This year, he would be late. He hoped she would not mind. Home. At this time, he should be busy, helping with the chores to prepare for spring. Trips out to the hills to collect wild greens, to play with Pokkot and Chang-mi, roughing it up with his friends in the village, trying to trip master Suk-kwon in an occasional bout, sneaking peeks at his parents when they thought they were alone. Home meant laughing joy, warmth in the evenings. Each day was a day of endless tasks to see to but it was safe and secure. Home. They would have been preparing for his coming of age ceremony. P'ado wished he was home.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_choganjang - vinegar soy bean sauce mixed with ginger juice_

_Dongjangdae - east command post_

_mandu- dumplings_

_minari-ganghoe - Korean parsley wrapped with meat_

_saengran - juiced ginger boiled in honey/starch syrup, molded and rolled in ground pine nuts_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

In the early hours of the morning, residents and labourers were up and about as soon as curfew was lifted. Work resumed on the unfinished structures of the fortress. Calls from the foremen, labourers and the cacophony of their work was soon entangled in the bustle of the city that threw itself with zest into the forment of daily life despite the glaring presence of soldiers. A large crowd gathered at the Sinpungnu, careful to stay a distance from the Jangyongyeong that surrounded the palace as they peered through the opened gates, murmuring amongst themselves.

Within the Haenggung, the sounds were relatively muted despite the number of people gathered at the Deukjungjeong: officers, officials and successul candidates of the military and literary examinations. Rank by rank, they stood, awaiting the arrival of the King. It was so quiet even the tiniest sound as a shuffle of feet or a cough could be heard and carried far if anyone had the temerity to do so. Ranged at the sides, behind the officials, families of the candidates waited forbearingly, witnesses of this special ceremony. Their required patience soon came to an end when a herald finally announced the  
King's arrival.

As one, they knelt and bowed four times. Silence fell as the King addressed the assembly; commending the candidates, his expectations of them and of those gathered for the special occasion and his hopes for the future. Thereafter, the names of the candidates were announced. Before the jangwon of the Mungwa examination was called, the four senior passers given special acceptance in the palacial exam of the previous year were called up. Seated at the pavilion, each of the elderly candidates stood up to receive a red plaque after making his bow. After them, the jangwon of the Munkwa exam was called. Getting up, head bowed, he stepped forward to receive a similar red paper plaque before returning to his place. The parasol awarded for his excellent perfomance was also handed over. One by one, all five literary examination passers was called up.

Next were the successful candidates of the military exam, of which nineteen were elderly passers who received the same honors as those in the Mungwa exam. The jangwon of the Mugwa exam was smiliarly bestowed with a parasol. When all the awards had been handed out, palace servants placed soban with a flower, drink and side dishes before the successful passers. Other soban were also presented to the rest and everyone was invited to partake of the celebratory feast as the royal orchestra played.

Seated far down south, Hong-do meticulously noted down the details. Pavilion, servants, royal guards, successful candidates, tables, officials, families. A grin cut across his face as he visualised how the passers would look with the flowers stuck to their caps in the painting; like grasshoppers. They would look like an unwieldy lot of overgrown grasshoppers. The whimsical chuckle that threatened to escape was hastily stifled and he looked to his "guard" standing at the side. The dazed look on his face that reflected his inner distraction. It had been so the entire morning. What was he thinking about? It did not look like he had gotten much sleep either for there were dark circles beneath his eyes.

When finally the feast was over, Hong-do decided it was worthwhile to skip the archery contest later. There would be a total of four archery practices to be held over the rest of the days and he did not think it was necessary to attend them all. They could spend the time working on the other drafts and get some rest. As they made their way out of the Haenggung, Hong-do had to prevent Yunbok from making the wrong turns and running into other people. What was wrong with him? He turned to voice a question to the man beside him before remembering it was Han-pyeong and not Suk-kwon.

He had gone out first light to try to track down any information there was on suspicious activities that might give them a clue to the whereabouts of the fugitives. Cheol-ju with the other four soldiers slipped in beside them once they were out of the Sinpungnu, glancing now and then at Yunbok, exchanging puzzled looks with Hong-do. They made it back to the mansion in good time and Hong-do had to grab Yunbok's sleeve when he seemed set to continue to blunder blindly straight into the house.

"All right, what's troubling you?" he said as he steered Yunbok into his own room, pushing him down to sit, noting that the soban for their lunch were already in the room. "Are you there at all?" he waved his hand before Yunbok's face when he did not answer.

"I'd like to go to Siheung," Yunbok said just as Hong-do was about to try a shout at him when there was no response.

"Why?"

"I ... I have to see her," Yunbok muttered.

"Wait... wait...wait," Hong-do grabbed his arm as he made to get up. "Hold on. Why do you suddenly want to see her? Did you receive some news?"

"No. It's... just a feeling. I have to go see her," Yunbok said simply, a little cloudy look in his eyes.

Hong-do stared at him, perplexed. Not entirely certain he understood what brought on this malaise. If there was no urgent message from Siheung, all was well with the rest of the family. If Yunbok insisted on going, could he be allowed to make the trip back? Siheung was not far, Yunbok could horse it there and be back within a day. But what would happen if he was not back within the day and the King suddenly made his visit? What was he supposed to say? He doubted his Majesty would be amused with the absence of a person he came by to see was not around due to a strange whim he had to visit his family.

"You can't go. Not without his leave at this time," Hong-do stated simply, wondering if Yunbok would fly into a tantrum as he did back then when they had that argument about his seeing a gisaeng. He felt silly at this expectation when Yunbok only frowned.

"Is it possible to ask for persmission?" Feeling his head beginning to pound, Yunbok pressed his hands to his head. "I have to go."

"I don't know. I can try if you really want to do this. If I manage to see him and he says no, what are you going to do?" Anxiety rose in Hong-do when Yunbok only shook his head. "Look, if you're worried, Suk-kwon can send one of his agents to check on them. You don't have to go yourself."

"Special passes are needed at this time, I don't know if they will have them." It was a weak excuse for they knew either Cheol-ju or one of the other four assigned to them would be able to pass the security checks since they were agents.

"If I may," a voice broke in and Hong-do startled, having forgotten that Han-pyeong had followed them. "I can make a trip to Siheung. I'm... not that vital for this task so I'm sure it will be fine if I am absent for a while. I should be able to pass the check points easily."

"That is true," Hong-do said slowly when Yunbok made no reply. "But I think it's best if we ask Suk-kwon when he comes back."

"I'll go look for him ..," Yunbok got up, more to get moving than to sit about.

Hong-do swallowed the words he was about to say for he knew Yunbok was in no mood to listen. Hurriedly, he followed him out of the room. In his present confused condition, it was not a good idea to leave him alone. He knew he was right when Yunbok went to Suk-kwon's room. Had he forgotten he had gone out? He stood at the door for a moment before turning about, heading to the courtyard. None of the soldiers were about, since they were in the guest quarters. Like a sleepwalker, Yunbok turned about and went back to the guest quarters with Hong-do and Han-pyeong following. Each door of the rooms the soldiers were in was opened. Yunbok stared blindly as the occupants within looked up in surprise at the sudden intrusion before heading for the courtyard again, with his anxious nannies in tow.

Instead of two, there were now three for Cheol-yu was ill at ease with Yunbok's strange behaviour. At the courtyard, Yunbok stood for a moment. What was he looking for? Thoughts wavered and vanished. The chill he had felt in the night returned and the urge to go to Siheung doubled. Hong-do peered at his face. There was that familiar stubborn light in his eyes. What had he made up his mind about? The courtyard was empty as the household and servants were partaking of the noon meal but Hong-do was vastly afraid it would soon change.

Just as Yunbok looked he was about to head for the stables, the gates opened and Suk-kwon appeared a moment later. One look at the tableau in the courtyard told him something was up. He nodded when Hong-do made a gesture at Yunbok and mouthed some words. The lost and frightened look in Yunbok's eyes when he approached him was disturbing. Making a quick decision, he threw a series of signals to Cheol-ju who vanished into the house before he spoke to Yunbok.

"Is something wrong?" he said gently, sensing he should not agitate Yunbok.

"I have to go to Siheung."

"I see. All right, you have not eaten anything have you? You cannot go on an empty stomach, have your lunch before you set off. You know she will be more upset with you if she knows I let you go in such a state," Suk-kwon said cajolingly, lightly turning Yunbok about, feeling his resistance. "Look, just a drink and a bite and you'll be off. It won't take long. Let's not make a scene out here," he said, noticing a maid with a basket entering the courtyard from the garden. Hong-do and Han-pyeong hurriedly gathered about, pretending to make conversation as Suk-kwon steered Yunbok to Hong-do's room. Cheol-ju handed a cup to Suk-kwon and left, closing the door behind him.

"A drink before you leave," Suk-kwon held a light but firm hand on Yunbok's arm. The other two men waited with bated breath.

"I don't want a drink. I want to get to ..," Yunbok muttered, pulling at the restraint. Why were they trying to stop him?

"This is ridiculous, I have to beg you to take a drink?" Suk-kwon interrupted, pretending outrage. "You did not take breakfast this morning and now you're not going to take any snacks. How am I suppose to explain to her when she sees your condition?" Inwardly, he prayed Yunbok would just take the cup, he would rather not knock him out with force.

"A drink. A drink," muttered Yunbok, flickers of anger flaming. Why this harping on a drink? Annoyed, he grabbed the cup from Suk-kwon, downed it with one gulp and made for the door but was halted.

"Wait. Eat something as well," Suk-kwon said, tensed.

"No. Let me go!" Confused and frustrated, Yunbok lashed out. Hong-do pushed Han-pyeong back towards the door as Suk-kwon countered the blow Yunbok directed at him. The two men watched open-mouth at the struggle as Suk-kwon got Yunbok into a arm lock and tried to hold him down. He need only have to delay him for a few moments for the potion to take effect but he taught his apprentice too well for even in his semi-delirium, Yunbok twisted Suk-kwon's fingers. The distraction of pain loosened the hold on him. Wide-eyed, the other two watched as Yunbok managed to flip Suk-kwon over.

Muttering apologies under his breath, Suk-kwon recovered to retain his hold before Yunbok could get clear and and used his heavier weight to bear Yunbok down to the floor, struggling not to inflict injuries by taking the brunt of the fall. Waves of dizziness overwhelmed Yunbok as he tried to get up, his fingers scrapped weakly at the floor as he steadily descended into a luminal state before he finally fell unconscious.

All within the room were frozen for a moment, staring at the figure on the floor before looking about them, as if they were waking from a dream, expecting a clamor but all was quiet for the battle between the two had been soundless. Suk-kwon sat back, wringing bent fingers, trying not to howl. Fortunately for him, none of them was broken. He regarded the senseless Yunbok ruefully before frowning.

"Is... he all right?" Han-pyeong said as he approached slowly, withdrawing his hand even as he started to reach out to Yunbok.

"Can you tell me what happened?!" There was anger in Suk-kwon's voice but his hands were gentle when he turned Yunbok over and removed the crooked jeonnip, checking his pulse before lifting him up.

"I don't know. He was distracted all morning and only became like this when we got back," said Hong-do, feeling he ought to be doing something but knew not what. "You drugged him with the drink?"

"Have to. The three of you looked ready to jump him out there and I didn't want to make a scene. He'll sleep it out, I'll put him in your room," Suk-kwon carried Yunbok into the bedroom and laid him out on the bedding Hong-do spread on the floor and covered him.

"I really can't explain it," Hong-do said when they returned to the study room. "He only kept saying he has to go to Siheung and see her."

"I have never seen him behaved like this. What brought it on?" Suk-kwon thought back anxiously of the past few days. Was the stress too much for Yunbok? How did it relate to his desire to see Jeong-hyang all of a sudden?

"I think...," Hong-do hesitated as he recalled an incident. "Can you send someone to Siheung to make sure she is all right?"

"You think something has happened?" Suk-kwon was not sure he understood Hong-do's sudden concern.

"Once before, he said the same thing. He wanted to return home. To see...Young-bok," Hong-do flicked a glance to Han-pyeong who was gazing at the bedroom. "That was the day after we finished the portrait but I stopped him because I was asked to keep him in the palace so he would not know his brother had passed away. I think, somehow he knew. His reaction then was mild compared to now. There was only disappointment."

"I don't like this," Suk-kwon fingered his beard, not liking the implications. That bond between the two was strong. If something happened to one of them, would the other sense it? In the years he had been with them, nothing untoward had happened to either one so he did not know if it was so. What was he to do if Jeong-hyang had suffered an accident? "The agent at the Sohn residence would have notified me if there is trouble."

"Is their bond that deep?" Hong-do felt it was a extraneous question when he already knew the answer within.

"There is only one way to find out and I'm afraid I cannot spare any of the five with us," Suk-kwon motioned to Hong-do to listen as he made to speak. "I do not know how he will be when he wakes up. I need them to keep an eye on him. Secondly, if _he_ really comes by to visit, those five will be the extra security for they are the best there is."

"Then there is only one other person we can send," Hong-do looked at Han-pyeong who did not seem to hear until Hong-do addressed him again.

"I will go," he said when Hong-do reiterated the question. "I don't have much to do here and he is the one who is suppose to help you."

"You will have to go alone, will you be able to make it there?" Suk-kwon was reluctant to impose such a task on someone who ought to be resting at home at his age. "You need not rush."

"I will be fine." Han-pyeong understood Suk-kwon's concern. "I can be there by this evening or the next morning if I go now."

"How much did you tell him?" Suk-kwon looked at Hong-do.

"About Jeong-hyang, their marriage, their family and a little of his life," Hong-do replied. "He does not know much about the Han family or of Kyoung-mi."

"I see. You will have to know or you may inadvertently exposed him," Suk-kwon turned to Han-pyeong. "You know who Jeong-hyang is staying with?" he continued almost audibly, leaning close as Han-pyeong nodded. "Kyoung-mi is a cousin of his good friend, Young-joon. Her husband is at Siheung to oversee his family business. This young woman was infatuated with him years ago but the problem was resolved a few years back and she married. She has no idea what he really is but she does know he was once a royal painter. You can introduce yourself as you are."

"Infatuated?" Han-pyeong was astonished. "Is it wise to .."

"There will not be any difficulty. It will allow you to see Jeong-hyang more easily. She knows everything of course."

"I..," Han-pyeong was certain he would face the same condemnation from her as he did from this man who had taken Yunbok under his wing better than he had. "I understand. I am ready to set off," he said. It did not matter what they think of him. If this was the only way of easing Yunbok's troubled mind, he would do it.

They looked at one another but there was nothing further to add. Han-pyeong went to his room to pack a few things and to make sure he had all the proper papers that would ease his passage. At the courtyard, he found the other two with their host, master Choe. A horse was being readied for his urgent trip back to Siheung, master Choe expressed his hope that all was well. Not knowing what had been told to master Choe, Han-pyeong made the customary responses. Suk-kwon handed him a food package just before he set off.

"I hope he doesn't suffer an attack of apoplexy or something midway. He's too old for such a stressful trip, short as it is," said Hong-do when he sat with Suk-kwon in the study room. Neither men was in the mood for the noon meal so they ended up having drinks instead. "What will we say to him if the news is bad?" he said softly as he swirled the liquor in his cup.

"If the vase is broken, is there any need to cast another stone?" Swallowing his drink in one gulp, Suk-kwon slapped his cup back down on the table, unwilling to contemplate such a catastrophic outcome.

"He'll never forgive us," Hong-do said morosely.

"It won't matter because I doubt he will stay." Another cup of wine went down Suk-kwon's throat and he poured out another cup to drink that too.

"I think you have enough," Hong-do said with some alarm as he took away the wine bottle. "Is there any news?"

"Nothing," Suk-kwon did not bother to argue. Instead, he turned away, tossed his hat aside and lay down. "But there seems to be something going on in another department."

"Which one?"

"Uigeumbu. I know a few of their field agents and I spotted a couple of them."

"That does not sound good. Which plump target are they after?"

"I'm not at liberty to blow their covers so I do not know. I hope those two are not involved."

"It's getting worse and worse," observed Hong-do, taking a swig from the wine bottle without realising it and another.

"I think you have enough of that too. Aren't you suppose to be at the archery contest this afternoon?" Suk-kwon noticed what he was doing and reached out for the wine bottle.

"I was thinking of finishing the draft we started last night," Hong-do placed the wine bottle firmly a distance away. Neither of them could afford to get drunk and he pulled one of the soban over, determined to eat something to offset the wine he had consumed. "With four archery contests scehduled for two days, there's no hurry," the food had gone cold as he took a bite of the osinban but it was delicious nevertheless. "Better eat something."

"I'll try to find out what the Uigeumbu are after," said Suk-kwon after a while as he chewed thoughtfully at hwayangjeok. "Discreetly as I can of course," he said when Hong-do stared at him for it was unwise to meddle with the investigative department. "I'll be out for the afternoon," he pushed the soban away, picked up his discarded jeollip and got up, belting on his sword.

"How long will he stay unconscious?" Hong-do wanted to know.

"The drug is good for the rest of the afternoon. I'd say he'll wake around evening. I'll be back by then," Suk-kwon turned to leave, hesitated before going to the bedroom. The brow was cool when he laid a hand against Yunbok's forehead. He regarded the weary, sleeping face for a while, shook his head and left.

* * *

**Siheung gibang**

In a private room of a gibang, two men faced each other across a table lavishly spread with food. However, neither men spared a glance at the fare nor did they seem to care there was not a single gisaeng to attend to them. Though they were nearly the same age, the older man was more finely turned out in rich silks, with a silver and gold jangdo on a cord with many tassels and a gatkken liberally sprinkled with gold and jade beads. The other was as well dressed but with less ornaments and was visibly upset.

"You are a fool," said the older man.

Silence greeted that angry statement. The rebuked man looked uncomfortably at the cup before him.

"Is this how you repay our efforts in garnering this post for you? Is this what you think we expect of you?"

How was he supposed to answer? There was no suitable counter he could think of to defuse the anger so the younger man kept quiet. Resentment however broiled beneath the surface. How could they blame everything on him when they themselves had laid on the pressure? If they had waited for another few more months, the lands and the expected free labor would be fully secured. So would their primary plan but no, they had to keep emphasizing they want everything to be done before the end of the royal visit.

"Barely a year and already you are raking up enough mud to call attention to what should stay hidden. How are you to resolve this situation?" the angry man's face mottled even further at the stonewall. "Answer me!" he slapped the table with his hand, making the dishes and cups shake.

"I will have to silence the one I sent," the chastised man blinked his eyes rapidly as he struggled to come up with a solution that would appease the fury.

"You are even worse than a halfwit. Kill him while he's in the lockup? How are you going to explain it away on top of the other incident you instigated and even the one before that?!"

"I... ," the man slumped even further as he was cut off.

"If you can't control your covetousness, how can you expect to gain secure profits?" the fury glinting in the man's eyes abated as he got hold of himself and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he ruminated for a while before coming to a decision. "You will have to prove your worth. Clean up this mess as you see fit. If you do it well, you will be finely rewarded," he got up, ignoring the younger man's bewilderment. "I will contact you once you have settled the matter to our satisfaction," he said over his shoulder before he opened the doors and left, leaving behind a frightened man with a heap of problems he could not hope to resolve to stew and fret helplessly.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_hwayangjeok - pan-fried beef and vegetables on a skewer_

_osinban - five coloured vegetables_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

Gate, sentry tower. He muttered to himself, brow wrinkled slightly as he concentrated on his brushstrokes. His eyes roved along the painted wall of the fortress, mentally counting the number of structures. Small hillocks on the side. The smaller unit of soldiers would need a more delicate touch than his, he would have to leave that to Yunbok. Resting the brush on the pilga, he went back to the top of the painting, checking it over. Did he miss something? He reached out for the small stack of sketches beside him on the floor, flipping through them. A shuffle of footsteps brought his gaze up and he hastily threw down the sketches and got up.

"How are you feeling?" he said when he reached Yunbok who leaned against the door frame of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. His colour was better, he noted and there was clarity in his eyes.

"Was I sick?" Yunbok was puzzled at the horrible taste in his mouth and the wool clouding his thoughts. What had happened?

"You must be hungry. Sit there," Hong-do was pleased to see he was lucid, glancing through the opened windows of the study room before going to the door. It was dusk, the evening meal should be ready. The corridor was empty when he looked out. "I have almost finished the draft, take a look at it will you?" he said before hurrying out to find a servant, hoping Yunbok would not leave in his absence. His walking pace became a gallop down the corridor. Where was a servant when you need one?

The maid was surprised and alarmed at his shout when he spotted her passing through the daecheong. Did she do something wrong? His words came at her so fast that she almost could not make out what he was saying but she caught enough to understand he wanted dinner for two in his room. Before she could answer, he was already halfway back down the corridor. What an impatient man, she thought. With clear instructions that the important guests were to be given the best service, she reckoned she had better get to it.

Half expecting to find an empty room, Hong-do nearly crashed open the door of his room in his haste and was relieved to see Yunbok sitting at the kyongsang, examining the draft. Closing the door softly, he sat down opposite Yunbok, studying him carefully.

"You are leaving the finer details to me, I suppose," said Yunbok peered at the drawing. Clapping a hand to his head at his foolishness, Hong-do lit the chwadung in the corner and the candle, brightening the room. "That's better."

"I can't do the finer lines as well as I used to as you know," Hong-do brought the choktae closer, glancing at the windows to see if anyone was looking in. Darkness had already fallen and there was no sign of Suk-kwon. Was he not supposed to be back by now? "I have drawn everything I wanted. If you fill in the rest, the draft is completed."

"What happened earlier?" putting down the painting, Yunbok gazed at Hong-do who wondered how much he should say.

"You .. don't remember?"

"I ..," Yunbok frowned, struggling to grasp at thoughts that kept slipping away. He shook his head in an attempt to chase away the clouds. "Weren't we at the Haenggung this morning for the award presentation?"

"And?" Hong-do held his breath, muscles coiled. If Yunbok suddenly run for the door, he was not sure he could pin him down but he hoped he could reason with him.

"I wanted to go to Siheung ..," Yunbok blinked as memories flooded back. "I drank something and .. fought with master Suk-kwon?" What was going on? "There was something in the drink, wasn't there?" he said with certainty for that would explain how he was knocked out so fast.

"That's right. You were not yourself. Do you recall?"

"I .. wanted to see Jeong-hyang," Yunbok frowned. Why did he want to go to her? "It was that dream. I dreamt .. she was going away and I did not want her to go," he shivered as the same chill returned. "I ..," he placed his hands on the kyongsang to push himself to his feet.

"Look," Hong-do said hastily. "You said it was a dream. A nightmare. It's not real, is it? There's no need to panic. You were probably too tired last night and you did not take your meals today so you were badly affected."

"Even so ..," a mulish look entered Yunbok's eyes.

"Even so, think about it. Suk-kwon has someone at the residence. Surely he would have sent a message if something did happen," Hong-do said persuasively. "Even if he can't send it, Kyoung-mi will try to notify you. Such a message will have reached here by now, am I right? But nothing came today." At least he was thinking about it than running out, Hong-do thought as he watched Yunbok. Someone called at the door and the maids brought in the soban when he answered, withdrawing once they had set it down.

"You should be hungry since you have eaten nothing for the whole day. Have your dinner," urged Hong-do. "You'll feel better."

Reluctantly, Yunbok sat at the soban. The aroma from the hot food drifted to his nose, prickling his appetite which flared into life as he ate. Subtly heaving a sigh of relief, Hong-do tucked into his own meal: namul bibimbap, gomguk, cheongpo-muk, gyeran-jjim, jogikeot and songhwa-dasik.

"Old master Shin is on his way to Siheung," he revealed as they sipped their drinks after the meal.

"Why?" Han-pyeong was on his way to Siheung? Yunbok did not understand.

"Such was your distress over Jeong-hyang, he volunteered to go and see if she is fine," Hong-do sighed when Yunbok only stared at him. "There was no one to send. None of the five guards can be spared. He should be back tomorrow." He wondered if Yunbok's antipathy towards Han-pyeong would lessen with this recent deed but doubt it. The hurt that had been done was too deep to be washed away so easily with a singular act. Someone called outside the door and he answered, glad to hear that Suk-kwon was back.

"Oh ho, I see our hothead has recovered," snorted Suk-kwon when he saw Yunbok, pleased to see he had regained his equilibrium and waved him to silence as he sat down. "I'm late, I know" he reached for the wine bottle on the soban and tossed the remainder of the liquor down his throat. "I tried to find out what I can without addressing those agents from the Uigeumbu directly but," he saw Yunbok's incomprehension and explained. "Short of asking at the seohwadang, I deemed it best to leave the matter alone. We can hope that the case they are investigating has nothing to do with our missing friends."

"But you don't think so, do you?" said Yunbok.

"No. If they are arrested, it will simplify our problem of locating them. Their innocence can be clarified easily. Afterall, they have only recently arrived, what corrupt practices can they be involved in? A boy? A merchant who has no branch office here?"

"They are probably looking into matters pertaining to Siheung, there may be links here," nodded Hong-do, in agreement with Suk-kwon's assessment.

"The only person who has anything to do with the case is this Ui-sik. He is probably an important witness," Yunbok felt a little more light hearted at the positive outlook for P'ado and Young-joon.

"Yes, he might be vital in bringing the corrupt officials to justice," Suk-kwon peered at the empty dishes on Hong-do's soban, wishing the maid he had encountered earlier in the courtyard would hurry with his dinner. "He might be successful in his appeal to the King."

"I cannot but fear his associates have other plans in mind," Yunbok handed the plate of songhwa-dasik he had hardly touched to Suk-kwon.

"With the Uigeumbu agents keeping a very close watch on the people involved..," Suk-kwon paused to consider his opinion of the agents. "I'm confident they will be able to prevent matters from escalating and resolve the matter at Siheung and whatever is boiling here. This is delicious!"

"Did you notify someone ...," Yunbok said with some concern when the sweets disappeared rapidly.

"I did. She's taking her time with it," muttered Suk-kwon petutlantly.

"Shall we continue with our work?" suggested Hong-do when no more opinions were ventured. "Or do you need more rest?"

"Let's finish the draft," Yunbok moved to the desk.

Hong-do was pleased at the brighter, clearer look on Yunbok's face. The food and news had done him some good. Now, if only the news from Siheung was as equally optimistic, all would be well.

* * *

**Siheung**  
**Sohn Residence**

The streets were mostly empty for curfew had sounded, saved for three men making their way along the small path that wound along the resident compound in the eastern side of the city. The rider was drooping over his horse, almost toppling over until the soldier walking beside him with a lantern called softly to him, at which he pulled himself upright again. Presently, they arrived at the gates and the leading soldier used the knocker to rap once and called out loudly. They waited patiently for a response which was surprisingly taking a long time. Just as the soldier was about to knock again, there came the sound of running feet and one of the gates opened. A murmur of voices and the gates were thrown open by the servant whose colleague ran off to inform master Sohn.

Trembling with weariness, Han-pyeong nearly fell as he dismounted at the courtyard. The quick hand of the attending soldier prevented the indignity of his landing face first on the ground just as master Sohn arrived. Seeing this, the young man hastily invited him to rest himself at the daecheong, hovering with the attending soldier like worried nannies as Han-pyeong tried to walk. In the end, both men had to support him on either side. After he was settled, the soldier took his leave, departing with his comrade with warm thanks from both Han-pyeong and master Sohn.

"Sir, your visit is unexpected," the young man said deferentially, waiting until Han-pyeong had taken the refreshment brought before him. He couldn't help but feel some anxiety. Once the old man knew what had happened, ah, surely he would have much to say.

"Ah, I have additional tasks that I have to attend to in Siheung and this is a chance for me to visit my niece whom I have not seen for some time," Han-pyeong regarded the troubled face of master Sohn with a sinking heart. Was Yunbok right to suspect not all was well?

"Sir, I .. do not how to put it to you," the young man said hesitantly.

"Did something befall her?"

"An intruder came into the house during the night. We do not know what he wanted but he was armed. He was discovered sneaking about the guest quarters of the sarang by the servants and tried to flee through the anbang when they gave chase. There .. was an accident," the young man bowed his head apologetically before continuing as Han-pyeong remained silent. "We believe he tried to take a hostage but your niece prevented it and was injured in the process."

"Is her injury serious?"

"She lost a lot of blood and she has remained unconscious since."

"I wish to see her," demanded Han-pyeong. Despite his trembling legs, he managed to get to his feet. Master Sohn hurriedly led the way to the anbang. He knew Kyoung-mi was with the patient so he brought Han-pyeong straight to Jeong-hyang's room. The door opened at his call and Kyoung-mi looked out, puzzled to see her husband with a stranger. Her brows cleared when he explained Han-pyeong's presence; she knew Jeong-hyang had no uncle but guessed he was sent by Suk-kwon. She nodded to her husband she would handle the matter. He bowed to Han-pyeong and when the old man said nothing, left for his room.

Han-pyeong stepped into the room and gazed upon the motionless covered figure on the floor. A little girl was sleeping beside her. He assumed she was the second of Yunbok's adopted children. "Has she not awaken at all?" he said.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Kyoung-mi gestured to her maid to bring something for Han-pyeong, more to get rid of her for a while. "Sir, who are you?" she said softly once the maid was gone.

"I'm Shin Han-pyeong."

"Ah, then you are ..," she said in amazement. Brother Seo's father? She halted when he put up a hand. "But why are you here, sir? Did something happen at Hwaseong?" she said worriedly, jumping to conclusions.

"He is all right," he said, knowing who she was referring to. "I came here more to see for myself that all is well with his family because for some inexplicable reason, he insisted on returning here to see her this morning and was very agitated."

"Then ..," it was startling news to her. How did brother Seo know? Ah, their bond was indeed deep.

"We had to drug him. Hopefully, he has calmed down by now but I can see for myself that he is right to be worried," Han-pyeong sighed as he gazed at Jeong-hyang's pale face.

"This is extraordinary," Kyoung-mi murmured as she turned wondering eyes at Jeong-hyang. "My husband wanted to send a message but I objected as I do not wish him to be disturbed. What can he do if he comes here? To stare at her? I am hoping she will make a recovery before he returns. I do not know if I did the right thing."

"How bad is the injury?"

"A deep cut," Kyoung-mo gestured to her side. "The intruder saw Pokkot outside the door and wanted to take her as a hostage. But Jeong-hyang did not see him and rushed to get her away. He crashed into her with hs sword drawn. The physician said it was fortunate the sword had not cut into vital organs but she has lost too much blood and needs to rest without any disturbance."

"But she is unconscious," Han-pyeong shook his head. Would he be able to put up a convincing facade when he returned?

"The physician said it is normal when a body lost too much blood. The bleeding has stopped, all she needs is time and rest. We have been able to get some liquid food into her. Slowly but surely," she said with a confidence she did not really feel. "Sir, have you any news of my cousin?" that was the next thing that had been on her mind all the while.

"He is at Hwaseong but we have been unable to locate their whereabouts at the moment. We will find them. Or master Park will," he said, assuaging her anxieties.

"I hope so," she murmured with some relief to hear that at least Young-joon had been located. "What are your plans, sir?"

"I will see how she is tomorrow. If she does not wake by the time I leave," his tired shoulders sagged. "I hope I will be able to prevail on the falsehood I need to present."

"You must rest, sir," she said sympathetically. He must have pushed very hard to get to Siheung. "We can discuss this tomorrow. I will have the servant show you to the guest quarters."

* * *

**Hwaseong Fortress**

Slap! Slap! Young-joon rubbed irritably at his neck, certain there were numerous bugs on his person. His back itched and he reached over to scratch, catching the eye of P'ado in the process. The boy grinned for the older man had been wriggling and slapping at himself for most of the day. It must be getting to him, confined in the stuffy underground room with no liberty. He was barely able to tolerate it himself, lodged with three others in such close quarters for a day. Meals had been brought to them by Dae-hyung who always had encouraging words to say, particularly to Ui-sik. Assuring him his wife and son were fine, that there was definitely a chance for him to petition the King.

All of which Ui-sik listened to with assumed gratitude. How long before Dae-hyun and Kyu-seok dropped the act? It was already the fifth day. The King would be leaving soon and they would have to make their move. What were they planning? All within the underground room looked up when the trapdoor opened and Dae-hyun descended. He beckoned to them once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come to the house. There will be people coming here to move the grain and it is not wise to let them see you," he said. "Is he conscious?" he nodded towards the injured man in the corner.

"He is," Ui-sik exchanged a quick glance with P'ado. "Master Han, let's get him up to the house."

Was it a trap? Would they be captured once they got through the trapdoor? P'ado readied the dagger he had in his sleeve as he stood next to Dae-hyun, waiting for the other two to heave the injured man to his feet. Thus far, the agent had been quiescent, sleeping most of the time. He followed Dae-hyun up the stairs once the three men reached them, half-expecting to see men waiting for them. Only the sounds of the oxen in the barn greeted them. The fresh air was bracing, lifting their spirits better than any drink. Dae-hyun closed the trapdoor carefully once the three were cleared of it and led them across the courtyard to the house. Perhaps men were waiting in the house? P'ado looked through the opened front door where he could see a lighted oil lamp as he kept close to Dae-hyun but he was disappointed in that expectation as well.

"Here," Dae-hyun opened the door of the back room and beckoned to the three.

"Where is Kyu-seok?" Ui-sik said once the injured man was settled.

"He's meeting the liaison from the dealer down south. There's water to wash in the kitchen and fresh clothes to change into," said Dae-hyun as he went out. "The men will be here soon to move the grain so it is best you not make any sound while you are in here."

"Master Han, why don't you refresh yourself first? We can wait," said Ui-sik, beckoning to P'ado as he sat himself down near the window in the daecheong.

"Yes, ajoshi. Go ahead," P'ado urged as Young-joon demurred. At that, Young-joon was more than glad to get to the kitchen for he wanted to wash away the dirt and sweat of the past few days. Dae-hyun was busy bringing out beddings and quilts as the other two looked on. Was that all there was to it?

"I'll keep watch later, you sleep first," Ui-sik leaned to whisper to P'ado when Dae-hyun vanished into the back room. P'ado nodded, peering out of the window which was opened slightly. There was no one in the coutyard, as far as he could see. It was relatively quiet though he could hear muted sounds from other houses around them. Dae-hyun bustled out again and sat down with them.

"I've put three beddings and quilts in the back room. Should there be any visitor, no one will see you," he said. It was hard to believe that this man was planning to betray Ui-sik. To them, he sounded and acted like a responsible, concern host and friend. Tried as he might, P'ado could not discern any visible clues that there was any plan of betrayal. How disheartenly ordinary was that veneer. Ui-sik only nodded and all three sat there in silence. Presently, Young-joon came back, rubbing his wet hair with a dry towel, dressed in clean clothes and looked much happier. Dae-hyun handed him a comb before going with Ui-sik to the kitchen to refresh the bath water for P'ado. Eventually, all were cleaned up and feeling much better. The injured man was left alone for it was evident he would much rather rest than be disturbed.

The night wore on with no disturbance. P'ado and Young-joon retired to the back room to rest at Ui-sik's urging. As he sat there at the window, he tried once more to determine what Dae-hyun had in mind and wished he had been able to hear more last night. A tap on his shoulder from Dae-hyun drew his attention to the courtyard. The flickering oil lamp was put out. A dull flash gave him ample warning and he twisted away even as Dae-hyun tried to hook his arm. Lunging to his feet, he sprang for the back room, feeling fingers scraped across his back in an attempt to grab his jacket. The sudden light that flared from the backroom door that opened brought him up short.

"There is nowhere to go, Ui-sik."

* * *

**Siheung, Sohn Residence**

Limbs hurting and aching, it was with great difficulty that Han-pyeong managed to get up the next morning. An hour after the drum announced the end of curfew. He had been awaken by the deep boom but could not go back to sleep so he had lain in his bedding, reflecting as he had often done these past years, of his life. The call of the servant finally got him up to wash and breakfast. To his query on the patient, the servant could offer only that the mistress had not awaken yet. Knowing his limbs would only stiffen further if he stayed in the room, he went to the garden. The calls of the birds lulled his troubled spirit and he strolled slowly, looking at the flowers. Some were slowly opening with the light of the morning sun. It reminded him of a particular morning, a conversation that had taken place in a similar setting at the Shin residence.

_"Aboji, I have no wish to marry," the young face was respectful but determined as he reiterated his decision once more._

_"What nonsense. That is not for you to say or decide." Annoyed, Han-pyeong turned away to look at the flowers. _

_"If I marry, how am I to take care of Yunbok? You have often reminded me of my duties but I cannot fulfill them if I have a wife," the young man said reasonably._

_"It is a duty but it is not as imperative as ensuring that the name of this family is carried on."_

_"I'm afraid, aboji I cannot do two things at once. If I am to protect Yunbok, I have to be with him everywhere he goes. When he becomes a royal painter, all the more I must stay beside him. If Yunbok succeeds in achieving royal favor, it is likely he will be bestowed with many tasks which might take him to many places. What wife will understand a husband who is always hanging about with his brother throughout his life?"_

_"You..," he turned angrily to give the boy a piece of his mind despite the validity of his arguments. It was not his place to go against a father's wishes._

_"Aboji, if I am to have a choice. I only wish to be with my brother. Isn't that what you want most of all?" _

He blinked, tears creeping down his face. _Young-boka, I was so wrong. So wrong. I sacrificed your life and happiness for my own selfish desires, thinking I could have everything at once. Now it is too late. Too late. Foolishness._ He turned away from the flowers, unable to look at them anymore. Too often and too long had he ruminated. Was it not time for him to join his wife and son? Why was he still hanging on to this bitter painful life? It must be punishment for all he had done.

"Sir," the servant wondered what was wrong with the elder guest, he seemed not to have heard him. "Sir?" he tried again, raising his voice.

"Yes?" Han-pyeong gave a start and hurriedly blotted away his tears with his sleeve before turning to face the servant.

"My mistress asked if you would come to mistress Im's room, she is awake."

"Lead on," he said and followed the servant quickly to the anbang. When he stepped into Jeong-hyang's room, all seemed as it was before. But no, the girl was gone and the patient was awake. He met her curious eyes and knew not what to say.

She remembered him very well. That one night when he had turned up with master Danwon and one other man, furious, shocked and afraid. Despite the tumult of that night, she remembered the fear he tried to hide. Of the three, his fear was the strangest reaction to a son caught with a gisaeng. It was only when she came to know Yunbok's secret that she understood his fear. Today, he merely looked worn, bent, tired and unhappy. She found it hard to believe he had come for Yunbok's sake. No, he came for himself.

"Why are you here, sir," her voice was almost inaudible, weakened as she was. Kyoung-mi had already explained his presence but she wanted to hear it from his own lips. Kyoung-mi was surprised she did not address him as expected but held her tongue, sensing undercurrents of acrimony she did not understand.

"To bring word to him that all is well with you," he said, seating himself near her. "He was not himself the night before and kept insisting he should be here to make sure you are all right. We had to make him sleep as we believed it was the stress and skipping of meals that brought on his distress. Master Danwon however thought there might be some truth to his anxieties. As there was no one to send, I offered to come here."

"What will you say when you return?" Yunbok had felt it, was not her last thought before she lost consciousness of him? When she realised the meaning of the sharp pain that lanced her side, she had been extremely afraid.

"That you are in good health," he said nothing when she laughed and grimaced at the pain.

"Not looking like that. You will never convince him, sir," she closed her eyes, wishing Yunbok was there. She was pleased and happy that he knew she needed him but it would not do for him to come. He would drop everything when he realised what had happened to her and that would land him in a lot of trouble. "I will write him a note. That should suffice."

"Sister, you must not exert yourself," Kyoung-mi tried to stop Jeong-hyang as she made to sit up.

"For his sake, I must. Sister, it must be done. You know how he is," she said, obliquely reminding her friend how Yunbok had reacted a few years ago when he learnt she had been kidnapped. Kyoung-mi sighed, conceding she was right.

"I will prepare the writing materials. You stay still until all is ready," Kyoung-mi gestured to the maid to help her with the desk before bringing out the writing tools.

"How long before his task is accomplished?" Jeong-hyang looked at Han-pyeong as the women bustled around them.

"At the most, if I ask Danwon, he can delay him for another two weeks."

"No, I think it will be longer than that."

"How can you be so sure?" Han-pyeong was surprised but did not press when she did not answer, sensing it was a matter that did not involve him. "He is doing very well," he added when she said nothing further. There were many questions he wished to ask of her but it was not convenient to do so.

"Omoni! Omoni!" a girl's voice called, getting louder and louder as it came nearer and the door opened abruptly to admit the girl he had seen last night. "You're awake!" a crying wail.

"Aigoo, be careful!" Kyoung-mi said when Pokkot rushed in and dumped herself beside Jeong-hyang. "Omoni is all right, do you see? Now stop crying. A sad face will not help her become better." A maid came to a huffing stop at the opened door, having chased Pokkot all the way from the main courtyard, and retired gratefully when Kyoung-mi gestured for her to go.

"Omoni is unable to take care of you for a while, so you must listen to ajumoni, Pokkotya," smiling at the anxious girl, Jeong-hyang touched her face to assure her.

"I'm sorry, omoni ..," bubbled Pokkot, sniffling hard.

"It was an accident," Jeong-hyang knew what she was apologising for. "It's not your fault."

"Is this ..," Han-pyeong bit off the question after taking a good look at the girl. Who was she? Did Yunbok ..? But no, he would not have done so, he was sure. Those eyes. The eyes were the same but not the face.

"Harabonim," Pokkot remembered her manners to greet the old man, wiping her eyes.

_Harabonim. Harabonim._ It cut him to the quick and he looked away to hide the rush of tears. If he had not listened to his greed, the title would have a different meaning.

"All is prepared," Kyoung-mi broke in and Han-pyeong got up to sit by the door so as to allow the desk to be shifted over to Jeong-hyang. Gently and carefully, they propped her to a sitting position. "You check the dressing," Kyoung-mi said to the maid as she placed herself behind Jeong-hyang, offering her support at the back.

"It's clear," the maid said, after lifting the quilt to check beneath.

"What are you doing, omoni?" Pokkot said in alarm when Jeong-hyang's face whitened further.

"Writing a letter to aboji. Be quiet for a moment, I need to think."

Biting her lips to control her pain, Jeong-hyang took the brush and dipped it into the ink. Her hand shook uncontrollably as waves of dizziness threatened to overcome her. Beads of sweat appeared as she closed her eyes to gain some stability of her senses. Kyoung-mi said nothing, watching her white face anxiously, knowing she would insist on her task.

What to write? What had she been thinking of? She must write her thoughts of the past day, to reflect her mood. Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath to marshal her strength, willing her hand to stop trembling. Concentrate, she must concentrate on him. There was no pain, no pain. The brush moved steadily. Back and forth her hand shifted, refreshing the ink now and then. When it was done, Kyoung-mi hastily lowered her to the bedding as a hiss of agony escaped her, the maid removed the brush from her hand before the ink could smear.

"Rest, rest," Kyoung-mi murmured soothingly.

"Wait, let me read it once," Jeong-hyang said as the maid was about to move the desk.

"Here," Kyoung-mi held the paper before her, folding it when her friend nodded her satisfaction. "I'm sure this will set his mind at ease. Now, you must listen to me. No more exertion. Rest and eat well for you must make a full recovery before he returns."

"I know. There is time. I will be standing to greet him on his return." At least, that was what she hoped.

Tucking the letter into an envelope, Kyoung-mi handed it to Han-pyeong, noting a trace of disbelief intermixed with admiration. Why was there such a reaction? As if realising he was revealing too much, he turned away.

"I'll be on my way. Take care of yourself," he said as an afterthought.

"Thank you for making the effort, sir," she said coolly as Kyoung-mi looked at them, curious at the subtle aversion in Jeong-hyang's voice. What was the quarrel between them?

"Omoni, who was that?" Pokkot ventured to ask once she was sure Jeong-hyang had finished her task and the old man had left.

"Just someone who came to visit." The pain eased into a dull throb and Jeong-hyang slumped with relief, shaking all over. It was most fortunate Yunbok would not be returning soon. If there were additional tasks, there would be further delays which would only provide more time for her to heal properly. He would find out of course but there would not be as much as fuss if he found out later. Anger there would be, of course, for the deception. He would probably spend a few days scolding her before they put the incident behind them.

"Why was he staring at me so?" asked Pokkot. "Is there something wrong with me?" Han-pyeong's stare had made her uncomfortable.

"He probably thinks you look like aboji," Jeong-hyang laughed when the girl made a face at her.

"Everyone thinks I resemble aboji but aboji says I don't and he's the only one to say so," Pokkot fingered the tiny flowers she had plucked from the garden. "Is there ...does he dislike me?"

"Why do you say that?" Jeong-hyang was astonished.

"Pokkotya, if I say you have a mole on your brow, how would you reply?" Kyoung-mi broke in.

"A mole? I don't have a mole," the girl put a hand up to her forehead.

"But there is a mole. Do you see it, sister?" Kyoung-mi pointed towards Pokkot's brow.

"Indeed, now that you mention it," Jeong-hyang agreed, seeing what Kyoung-mi was trying to do.

"I looked in the mirror this morning, ajumoni. There is no mole," Pokkot said in bewilderment, her hands feeling her brow, trying to find the "mole".

"We see it and you don't. Why do you think so?" Kyoung-mi grinned when the girl frowned.

"He cannot see what everyone sees?" Pokkot considered for a moment before shaking her head. "Aboji understands perfectly well," she objected.

"Why do you think aboji does not like you?" That was something Jeong-hyang did not understand. Neither one of the children was given any extra favors or attention over the other.

"I think he does not like me to look like him because he is always annoyed when someone tells him so," unhappiness in the girl's voice.

"Ah ... tell me, how you will you feel if I tell you to clean your room every day, at every hour, even though you have already done it?" Jeong-hyang smiled as enlightenment lit up the girl's eyes.

"Oh ..," she said.

"Aboji loves you but he gets tired of hearing the same statement. He already knows it and he does not need to hear it all the time."

"I thought he's ashamed of me ..," relief in the girl's voice.

"He's not and you should stop thinking of it so," mentally, Jeong-hyang made a note to suggest to Yunbok that perhaps he should spend more time with Pokkot. The nights when he was home and relaxed, there were very few personal interactions between him and the girl. "Is there ... anything you have wanted to ask him?" she asked, as a thought struck her. "You do have something you want of him, don't you?" she persisted when Pokkot hesitated.

"I thought of asking him to teach me to paint but he's always busy with the students' work or teaching oppa," she said finally.

"To paint." Did she have her birth mother's inclination for the art too?

"You can ask for no better teacher," Kyoung-mi smiled, shaking her head. "He is one of the best there is. Ah, here comes your victual," she added as her maid came in bearing a steaming bowl of tarakjuk on a soban.

"Pokkotya, if that is your wish, you must ask him yourself. He will listen to you," Jeong-hyang said as Kyoung-mi and the maid carefully elevated her with cushions. "If you truly desire to learn, you must approach him," she urged as Pokkot looked at her uncertainly. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"There is no rice without effort, Pokkotya," said Kyoung-mi kindly when the girl only shook her head, not from incomprehension but from reluctance to approach Yunbok, she felt. When the girl made no further answer, she exchanged a glance with Jeong-hyang and said no more. Pokkot would just have to make up her own mind about it.

As Han-pyeong walked back to his room, his mind whirled about in a state of skepticism. It was so hard to credit Hong-do's stories of their affections and yet, he had witnessed it himself. Scandalous tales he had heard, whispered in hush tones at corners, of unacceptable practices between men, especially of those among the travelling troupes. How shocking they were and people reveled in telling the tales to spice up a dull evening. He had always dismissed them as irrelevant, idle gossip but now he had no excuse not to admit there was truth. It roused feelings of discomfort for it was so strange an affair, a profanation of accepted norms. And yet, two grown men of sane acumen had accepted it without question. He wondered if perhaps it was he himself who was unsound. Disturbed, he pushed his queasiness aside. Neither one needed his approval or wanted anything to do with him. What did it matter?

"Sir, are you returning to Siheung?" a voice halted him as he neared his room. He turned to see a stranger of nondescript appearance standing behind him. "If you are, there is a letter to a friend of mine I would trouble you to deliver."

"I am returning to Suwon and I believe I can deliver your letter. Who is it to?"

"The seonjang who is escorting master Danwon."

* * *

**Hwaseong Fortress**  
**Suwon**

The lines were orderly. None wanted to appear churlish before the King so they waited patiently for their grain dole. Soldiers and barricades directed the crowd, ensuring a smooth flow as officials helped to expedite the pressure, sending recipients as fast as they could from the Sinpungru. Most tried to get the grain directly from Jeongjo however. Those who were fortunate were fervent in their bows and hurried home with their "fortune". At midday, the numbers had dwindled. The King went to the Naknamheon to hold the banquet for the elderly before heading for an inspection of the Banghwa-suryujeong. As he surveyed the lands from the vantage point at Janganmum, the magistrate was questioned closely on the availability of arable lands and the upkeep of the fortress. To which Jo Sim-tae answered that farmlands under military control were a source of income in maintaining Hwaseong. He spent some time expounding further on financial matters to satisfy the King's concerns.

In the late afternoon, the third of the archery contest was held. The first two contests for the lower and middle ranking officials of both civil and miltary departments were over. The high ranking ministers were to have their turn that day and each had practiced privately for many days, hoping to perform well. It would not do to be disciplined publicly before their peers and lower orders. Silence fell as the King stepped forward with his red gakgung. A eunuch presented a yuyeopjeon and stepped back. Soft music played as the King took aim and left fly. The spotter at the red target signalled it was a hoek and a drum sounded. Four more volleys were shot and each time, it was a hoek. A fresh target board was put up and the King let fly once more. An inaudible murmur rose among the audience; the King had hit the target in all three practices. The pressure was on the participants to emulate his example or close to it.

One by one, the rest stepped up. Soft music swirled, broken by a drum or a gong signalling a "yang", "yu", "jwabang" or "ubang" as the spotter by the blue target did his duty. As each finished his allotted volleys, he turned to face the King and bowed before retiring. When it was over, most had managed to attain a reasonable score and thus escaped a reprimand. Those who had done well were rewarded and could look forward to the final contest on the morrow, where achievers of the other three previous practices were to compete as well. Something to anticipate for surely, the best would show their mettle and skill. Pleased with the events of the day, the King retired to the Jangnakdang for the evening.

"He never misses. I don't believe he will," Hong-do pronounced to his dining companions that night. "I expect to see the same result tomorrow."

"How do you measure yourself against the King, seonjang?" Yunbok said grinning, avid to hear Suk-kwon's opinion.

"He is the King," the older man stated blandly. "Even if I can, do you think I will do it?"

"Aigoo! Such politic modesty!" Hong-do waved his spoon in the air in disbelief. "Even the arrow will turn against you surely and impale your toe for your false pretensions."

"What ...," began Suk-kwon as Yunbok chuckled. He paused when a voice outside the door called. Yunbok shot to his feet when Han-pyeong appeared at the door, looking wearied. "Ah, you have returned, sir. Have a seat," said Suk-kwon as he instructed the servant at the door for a fourth set of sujeo. "Have you news?" he said as he closed the door. Yunbok was staring at Han-pyeong with narrowed eyes, reluctant to speak to him and yet desiring an answer. Tension was rifed in the room.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_cheongpo-muk - mungbean jelly_

_gakgung - bow made of rhinoceros horn_

_gomguk - thick beef soup_

_gyeran-jjim - steamed eggs_

_jogikeot - pickled yellow croaker_

_songhwa-dasik - pressed sweets_

_yuyeopjeon - willow leaf shaped arrow_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

"She sends you her regards," Han-pyeong held out Jeong-hyang's letter to Yunbok who took it wordlessly and turned away, tearing open the envelope hurriedly to get to the letter. Like melting ice, the strain dissipated as he read it. "This is for you," Han-pyeong handed another letter to Suk-kwon who was less hasty than Yunbok.

"Hmm ... mmm." The long drawn out noncommittal sound that issued from him conveyed nothing to his companions. Yunbok returned to his seat with a happy light in his eyes, going over the letter in his hands again. Hong-do did not dare to speculate aloud from Han-pyeong's demeanor if all was not as well with Jeong-hyang's condition as the letter purported. It was enough that the clouds had lifted from his young companion.

"Well?" inquired Hong-do and glanced at Yunbok when Suk-kwon flicked his eyes towards him. "Has your agent anything to say?" he pressed on nevertheless despite the hint for he was sure whatever details that would upset Yunbok could be bypassed.

"The Uigeumbu agents over at Siheung had noted his activities and suggested he lay low at the moment. Matters are starting to look rather uncomfortable for their target," keeping his eyes to the letter to hide his worry over the news of Jeong-hyang's accidental stabbing, Suk-kwon pretended to read further.

"Who is their target at Siheung? The magistrate?"

"Hmm ... he will comply since our own sources indicate that whoever is behind the magistrate has apparently abandoned him," continued Suk-kwon.

"Abandon?" Hong-do exclaimed in astonishment. "Has he fouled up so badly that he's cast aside?"

"It is possible. Whoever is in charge knows when to mimimise their losses. In cutting him loose, it also means that they will also be covering their tracks. We'll never have the net to catch the larger fish," Suk-kwon thumped the floor in disappointment. "Every criminal activity will point to him."

"Would they attempt to do away with him?" Yunbok asked curiously.

"If I were them, I would keep a very close eye on the magistrate in the event an "accident" happens to him." Suk-kown slowly folded away the letter, hiding his misgivings beneath lowered eyes. "They should move against the miscreants soon. If our friends are caught, I'll be there to get them out," he said, anticipating Yunbok's question.

"They will have to move quickly. Tomorrow is the last day of the King's visit. The procession will set off after the final archery contest which is scheduled to end after midday, we should follow," said Hong-do as he sipped his bowl of wonsobyeong. "I still have to decide how I want it to be depicted. The usual layout will not work."

"A wider perspective is required but there is only so much space on the paper," said Yunbok, popping a seunggeomcho-dasik into his mouth, turning to face Hong-do. "If you want to do it on one block, we are restricted within the frame."

"What did you say?" Hong-do frowned, wondering why that last statement should sound so familiar.

"I said, we are restricted within the ...," Yunbok froze, staring at Hong-do who gazed back as the same idea struck them both. "That's it. Three lines!"

"Hold that thought," Hong-do leapt up excitedly, nearly upsetting the soban. "I should have remembered it. That was one of the questions I tossed out to your class in the first lesson," he rushed to the desk, rummaging for a piece of paper. Yunbok joined him, looking among the brushes for a piece of charcoal. "Horizontal?" he said, looking at the horizontal lines Yunbok drew on the paper he spread out. The lines ended at both ends of the paper. He shook his head. "That will not do. There must be continuity otherwise there is no cohesion, no essence."

"Diagonal?" Yunbok said as he drew again, quickly adding small notations to represent the procession along the lines. Neither painter noticed the low voice conversation between Suk-kwon and Han-pyeong. With Yunbok thus oocupied, Suk-kwon took the opportunity to question the old man, desiring to know more about Jeong-hyang's condition. His worst fears were laid to rest when he heard she was making a good recovery. It was prudent of her to write to Yunbok. Han-pyeong's word alone was not enough and she must have realised this. He opened the door when he heard Cheol-ju and was surprised to see him bearing a soban for Han-pyeong. Cheol-ju explained he ran into the maid earlier and volunteered to bring the dinner since he was heading the same way. Handing Han-pyeon his dinner, Suk-kwon stepped outside, closing the door behind him for he could see Cheol-yu had something of import to tell him.

Alone. Was there no word of thanks? A wave of resentment surged within Han-pyeong before ebbing away. Occluded since the first day, what should he be expecting? Granted, he was not assuming a effusive response but surely some acknowledgement? He regarded the two at the desk, totally absorbed in the draft. Why did he agree to this task? He blindly regarded the food before him, removed the bottle of wine and cup before getting wearily to his feet. There was no one in the corridor when he stepped out. Slowly, he made his way to his room and found solace in the bottle, pulling up memories that he had failed to lay to rest. Combined with wine, his weariness soon overwhelmed him and he fell asleep, his last image that of his son.

Within the mansion, after a quick interview with their host, Suk-kwon roused the twenty soldiers and posted them at intervals along the walls of the mansion. Three of the five agents with him were sent out to watch the paths leading to the residence, the other two he stationed at the gate of the back garden before returning to the room. To his surprise, Han-pyeong was not there. The food on the soban was untouched but the bottle of wine and a cup was missing. Gone to drown his sorrows. That would keep him out of the way. The two painters were too absorbed to notice his presence.

"If the both of you could listen for a while?" he coughed meaningfully and knocked on the space between the two when they paid him not the slightest heed. Really, let them loose with paper, brush and ink and they were totally oblivious to everything else. "He's coming within the hour," he said when they finally looked at him. Their faces remained blanked. "You do know who I'm talking about?" he emphasized heavily. That sparked a rush of words.

"Tonight?"

"Really?"

"We have only finished a draft."

"He'll think we're slacking."

"Who has the time to do everything with all the running about?"

"Throw him the sketches, hopefully that will satisfy him."

"I can't think of a better way to rouse his ire than showing him those awful sketches. Have you seen the "headgear" you doodled on the exam passers?"

"Those are not "headgear", those are flowers."

"Will the two of you be serious?" Suk-kwon could hardly believe his ears. This was not the time to banter about! "I need you with me out there," he nodded to Yunbok.

"Now?" Yunbok looked at the rough sketch of the procession, desiring to finish the concept with Hong-do.

"Now. Let Danwon finish it, that's what he's supposed to be doing."

"It's still not exactly what I have in mind ..," Hong-do began and sighed when Suk-kwon turned an annoyed look on him. "By all means, I can spare him," he said with exaggerated courtesy.

Biting back a retort, Suk-kwon grabbed Yunbok's paegeom he had left leaning against the wall in the corner and tossed it to him. He waited for him to belt it on before going out to the front porch to get their boots then backtracked to the back garden and out to the path.

"Was there any advance warning at all?" asked Yunbok curiously as they stood outside the gate. The surrounding was empty but he knew better.

"None. I only received the message a little while ago. Likely a whim on his part," Suk-kwon took a deep breath. "I informed our host to have all members of his family and servants stay in their rooms. They are not to leave them without my say so."

"Does he know who is coming?"

"It is no secret the King favours Danwon."

"How many will be accompanying him?"

"His personal guards, that's all. Bringing too many would be attracting attention. To all others, they will look like any other patrol."

"Why not just summoned Danwon to the Haenggung? I can just go with him," Yunbok said musingly. "Why go through all this trouble?"

"Don't tell me it never occur to you until now?"

"What?" Yunbok stopped short. "You mean ..." Did everything that happened deliberately planned that way? But, that was impossible.

"For everything we do snce we left Uiryeong, there is a purpose, a reason."

"But..," they stopped as a soft whistle carried across to them.

"They're coming."

A small troop of twelve came into sight round the corner. Leading the soldiers were two officers. Which was he? Yunbok peered in the moonlit night, the torches held by the troop were casting too many shadows. The piece of jade atop a jeollip, shining in the light, was the clue he was looking for. Following Suk-kwon's cue, he bowed when the officers came nearer.

"I trust everything is prepared?" That was certainly a familiar voice. Yunbok's ears twitched but he did not lift his head.

"Yes, sir. Please folllow me," Suk-kwon gestured towards the gate, about to lead the way when there came a series of whistles that sounded urgent. Before he could rap out any order, two running figures in uniform appeared round the corner. As one, the royal guards leveled their spears and formed a barricade. Even though the two looked like soldiers, the fact they were running was clear all was not right. More soldiers with an officer came into sight behind the running pair. This group skidded to a halt when they saw what was before them.

"What is going on here?" Suk-kwon made his way through the barricade. "Report! Who's the officer in charge?"

"Help us!" one of the escaping soldier in the forefront said, grabbing his byeongnip and tossing it aside before pulling his companion nearer to him, away from those behind them.

"They're wanted fugitives," said the officer from the pursuing troop. "They disguised themselves as soldiers in an attempt to escape ..."

"No. They are guilty treasonous men who want us to commit a heinous crime ..," the fugitive soldier contradicted angrily.

"Silence! How dare you try to make yourselves out to be innocent! For running..."

"He is innocent!" the soldier pulled the byeongnip off from his companion to reveal a boy. P'ado! Yunbok started forward but an arm stretched forth to block his way. Startled, he looked up but Jeongjo was watching the scene unfold before him. At that, Yunbok stayed where he was and watched anxiously. Who was the man with P'ado? Was that Ui-sik? Where was Young-joon?

P'ado was almost beside himself with joy when he realised they had run into Suk-kwon. If he was there, then Yunbok was about. He searched eagerly among the soldiers behind Suk-kwon, noting there were more behind them. A few officers and his eyes lit up when he saw the the slight figure, almost hidden from view by the troop in front and a tall officer just standing in front.

"You should know better than to involve a boy in your schemes!" reprimanded the pursuing officer. "As you can see, we have to..."

"I am no soldier, neither are you. I am willing to let myself be arrested but not by you!" the fugitive backed towards Suk-kwon, pulling P'ado with him as the officer and the second troop followed.

"We have our orders, sir. We have to carry them out," said the officer to Suk-kwon, moving towards the pair.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that," said Suk-won and the surprised officer pulled up short. "I will ask you and your men to lay down your arms until this matter is fully looked into."

"What? You believe him?" the officer snorted his incredulity, shaking his head and turning away. There was a sound of drawn metal and a flash of steel as the officer drew his sword and lunged towards the fugitive who pushed P'ado aside. The stroke was countered by Suk-kwon. The second troop charged, silently. Shocked, Yunbok drew his own sword and stepped forward. This time, Jeongjo did not stop him. With the other officer of the royal guards, they drew together and provided another shield.

Yunbok wondered the rogue troop were that bold. Did they not know who they were attacking? Were they planning to rebel? Utter madness! Cheol-ju and the others dropped down from their perches on the roof and walls to surround Jeongjo. At that, Yunbok waded into the melee. To find P'ado. It was impossible to wield any weapon credibly in such confine spaces and with so many men that the troops were simply locking spears and trying to force the other down. It was complete chaos for he could not tell friend from foe since they were all strangers to him.

Ducking and evading the struggling men, he made his way to where he last saw P'ado and found him with his friend, flattened against the wall. Out of range of the fight. They were watching the battle between Suk-kwon and the officer, he realised. Were they still fighting? Surprised, he looked towards the combatants. Surely Suk-kwon would have taken him down by now? As he watched, anxiety crept in. Suk-kwon was countering the strikes but it seemed to him the older man was slowing. Why?

"No!" he shouted in horror when the rogue officer struck Suk-kwon's sword arm and ran forward as the older man fell from a kick. "No!"

"Aboji!" P'ado suddenly realised who had been standing beside them.

"Don't!" Ui-sik pulled him back as he made to follow. "You will only impede him. Quick, let's help him," he said as Yunbok drove back the rogue officer as he was about to deal another strike on Suk-kwon.

"Ajoshi," P'ado held the older man up as Ui-sik tore off a piece of his own jacket to bind the wound.

"I'm all right, it's just a cut," Suk-kwon said. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Do you feel dizzy?" Ui-sik asked apprehensively. "Nausea? Did he cut you anywhere else?" he took Suk-kwon's pulse.

"No," Suk-kwon shook his head. "You think his blade is poisoned?"

"One moment," Ui-sik said, feeling his pulse before trying to look at Suk-kwon's eyes. "I need more light," he muttered, looking about him.

"I know the effects of poison, I don't have any of the symptoms," said Suk-kwon, craning his head to see how Yunbok was doing.

"It is vital you have a thorough check," said Ui-sik, turning to look as well. For a slightly build man, P'ado's foster father was proving to be too fast and agile. The close infighting tactics he employed to offset his lack of brute strength was effective. The scabbard he held acted more of a shield as he used whatever openings there was to score a hit with is sword. An arm, a leg. It was proving too much for Dae-hyun who was struggling to counter his opponent. His clothing were ripped and torn from several slashes, blood was beginnning to soak through. Still, he fought on stubbornly.

The noise attracted the posted soldiers near the garden gate and these rushed up to put down the struggle between the two troops. There was some confusion as they tried to differentiate who was who but the miscreants were finally disarmed and put under guard. The rest approached the remaining combatants cautiously. A glance was all Dae-hyun needed to know that all was lost as he staggered back against the wall, his jeonnip ripped off by a slash, but he held his sword in readiness. He panted and cursed his opponent, his eyes sought a way out through the crowd.

"Get him into the house and send for the physician," Jeongjo said, indicating Suk-kwon as he walked up with Cheol-ju and the rest. The order was quickly obeyed but Ui-sik and P'ado stayed where they were, for they had not been cleared. "Surrender unless you are willing to lay down your life for a lost cause."

"Who are you to tell me so?" sneered Dae-hyun, eyeing Yunbok with ferocity.

"It is treason to disobey a direct order from the King ," Yunbok watched Dae-hyun's face turned shallow in the light of the torches. Why did he look so shocked? Did he not know who he was attacking? There was a clank as Dae-hyun dropped his sword and he did not resist when the soldiers pinoned his arms and hauled him away to join his companions who were terror stricken by the statement.

Ah! His guess was correct! Ui-sik's heart leaped when he heard that.

"Your Majesty! Please, I have ...," he stopped when the soldiers pointed their spears at him in a warning not to approach.

"All in good time. I want these two brought to the house, under guard," Jeongjo said to Cheol-ju who bowed. "There are matters to attend to," he coughed gently in Yunbok's direction.

"Aboji... ajoshi Han," P'ado said urgently, despite knowing it was extremely rude to speak up without leave. "He's being held hostage."

"Where is he?" Yunbok bowed apologetically in Jeongjo's direction.

"The house is east of the creek," Ui-sik replied. "I can ..."

"Offer those men, except for their leader, a choice. They can help to secure the release of the hostage, thereby winning themselves some reprieve," Jeongjo gestured towards the prisoners.

"Yes, sir," Cheol-ju hurried over and the anxious chorus from the prisoners showed their desire for clemency. He chose a couple and with approval from Jeongjo, left with a few soldiers to carry out the rescue.

Just then, several men turned up; the Uigeumbu agents. Hot on the heels of the miscreants they had been keeping their eye on and chagrined to learn that they were late in discharging their duties. As it was, they escorted the rest of the prisoners away for questioning. Another cough propelled Yunbok to get the remaining men of his troop back to their posts, bringing P'ado and Ui-sik along with them and to lead Jeongjo to Hong-do, who having heard all the ruckus, decided it more prudent to stay where he was than to see what was going on.

When they reached the door of Hong-do's room, the commander of the royal guards requested for Yunbok's paegeom but Jeongjo countermanded it. An inaudible murmur from Jeongjo sent the officer to detail the guard to opposite ends of the corridor and a few to watch that no one left their rooms. Ui-sik and P'ado were told to sit at the daecheong until they were summoned. That done, he himself stood outside the door of the guest room next to Hong-do's.

Within the room, all was spick and span. Yunbok's eyes roved about, waiting with Hong-do for Jeongjo to seat himself behind the desk. Spread across it was the completed draft of the fortress drill. A rustle as the drawing was picked up. For a long moment, there was no other sound saved for the rustling of paper as the drawing was examined closely.

"Sit," came the command. "No." They halted when they made to place themselves to one side. "Sit before me." A soft flap of paper as the drawing was replaced on the desk. "As one is presented, I presumed this is the only draft that is completed."

"Yes, sir," Hong-do said apologetically. "I can only ask pardon for my deficiency."

"What other themes have been planned?"

As Hong-do recited the list of paintings he had in mind and elucidated further, Yunbok tried to hide his fretfulness. How was master Park doing? Was it really his age the cause of his sluggishness? The duel replayed itself in his mind as he pored over the details. There had been no initial wound, of that he was sure, before the stroke that swept across Suk-kwon's arm. His parries were slackening and was there not a distress look on the older man's face? A nudge at his side shook him out of his innermost thoughts. Startled, he looked across to Hong-do who frowned at him for his distraction.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Hong-do prompted, knowing Yunbok had not even heard a single word of the discussion. "To add to the list I've just recounted."

"Uh ... no, no, I don't," Yunbok stammered, ears flushing red.

"I have in mind to publish and dispense copies to participants of this momentous occasion," Jeongjo's amusement was evident and Yunbok's ears turned redder. "Wonhaeng eulmyo jeongni uigwe. Although illustrations can be portrayed using the records of the Historians, I asked the two of you to specially make this journey so you can see for yourselves the actual procession and events to facilitate the best interpretation for the uigwe."

"Sir, such a uigwe would require more than the two of us," pointed out Hong-do

"Indeed, Danwon, the uigwe is of import. I am placing you and the other court painters in charge of this project. However, Hyewon's main contribution will be towards the Wonhaeng eulmyo uigwedo," a faint shuffling from the desk. "On a eight fold screen." Startled, Hong-do and Yunbok looked at each other. Eight fold?

"Such a piece will take some time sir. Where is he to stay for the duration of this work?" By his estimation, it would take at least two months, Hong-do thought. Yunbok frowned. Did the idea for the eight fold screen come before or after Hong-do revealed the themes? There had been no number specified initially so he had thought it had been left to Hong-do to decide.

"Kim Han-tae has vast holdings."

"Indeed he does, sir," Hong-do affirmed. The King intended that they stay at one of his patron's holdings? On second thought, why not? Kim Han-tae owned a few pieces of land scattered in nearby provinces. "I...presumed arrangements have already been made?"

"On my return to Hanseong, both of you will be taken to another location which will be left unspoken at this point. And ...," a pause as Yunbok was about to open his mouth and shut it as he waited for the statement to be completed. "Our young friend would be wondering where his ... companion and family will be."

"Sir, I ..," Yunbok winced as his throat seized up in anxiety. The censure in the King's voice was clear.

"Assuage my curiosity, Hyewon. How is it that you are able persuade her to play such a role. What wiles did you use? Such an arrangement is against the core principles of this nation."

Hong-do wondered if Yunbok was going to faint for he went absolutely white. Jeongjo's tone was crisp and reproving. What would he do if Yunbok's answer prove unsatisfactory? But then, what answer could he give? For he could not deny his relationship with Jeong-hyang was unconventional. For a moment, Hong-do contemplated interceeding but held back. Jeongjo would have something sharp to say if he interfered without letting Yunbok have his argument on his stance.

"I used no wiles, sir," Yunbok said softly. "Our initial meeting was accidental and thereafter moved into a deeper degree over which I had no choice but to perpetuate in light of the ... identity I was given. Given my confusion and selfisness, I ... I was guilty of lulling her into ... believing she could have a future." He swallowed the lump in his throat but no one said anything. "When I discovered who I was later," he continued, "I found I could not continue with the falsehood and told her the truth. It hurt her deeply. Later, I took up the competition challenge in order to free her from the clutches of Kim Jo-nyeon and I sent her away."

"But you ended up with her again."

"Perhaps it's fate but yes, we found each other in Uiryeong five years later. Our feelings for each other had not changed. I tried to turn her attention to a friend of mine but to no avail. In the end, we decided to stay with each other. Because I had already established myself in a village, we had to conform so there would be no backlash against her."

"An opportunity was created for your settlement and you took it. Why did you choose to continue with an identity that is not yours?"

"Sir, having being fostered for ten years under a false role and name, I found it difficult to return to what I was. Given the disadvantages and the need to survive when I left Hanseong, I have to continue," Yunbok stated matter of factly.

"Present your paegeom."

What did Jeongjo want to do with it? Stilling the chills in his limbs, Yunbok unbelted the sword and handed it over with both hands. He did not look up when there came the scrape of metal against scabbard.

"She made this maedeup." A soft thump as the scabbard was put on the desk. "What does it signify?"

"Yes sir. It's a dongsimgyeol maedeup."

There was a moment of silence which hung heavy on Yunbok who waited for the axe to fall.

"I had but a simplistic interpretation when I heard of your nuptials. Your protector did not elucidate much except that you found a close friend, a companion or sister as he put it who is willing to play a support role to sustain the facade you have put up. The bond is as close as blood. I find it intriguing that this woman apparently does not find it remiss she will not be able to marry unless you choose to "cast" her off. She is bound the moment she ties herself to you. From what you have just revealed, from her handiwork here, it is not as simple as being siblings, is it?"

The sharp censure in the voice further weighed down Yunbok's distress and he tried to still the trembling in his limbs. Hong-do made as if to speak but Jeongjo forestalled him.

"It goes against every creed we know of," a soft rustle and a rush of air. Neither one looked up when the sound of footsteps rounded the desk to stop behind Yunbok. "It is anathema. When a man is found to have unnatural inclinations towards his own ilk, punishment is meted out if he is caught. Such as it is with your own transgression. Be silent, Danwon," a rebuke as Hong-do made a sound of protest. A metallic clink as the tip of the paegeom hit the floor. "Unacceptable. I give you two choices, Hyewon. Cease this relationship, release her to her own life. Or...," a pause. "Accept due punishment once your task is done. You will be exiled. Permanently. To a place of my choice."

"Sir! That is ...," Hong-do burst out with horror. The edge of a sword tip on Hong-do's shoulder silenced him momentarily. "With all due respect, sir. You can take my life but I will have my say before I die," he said vehemently. "That is an unjust ..."

"I choose neither."

The determined but clear declaration cut across Hong-do's protest and he stared at Yunbok who gazed unseeing at the floor.

"I have a third choice, sir. Neither of us can live without the other, to separate us is no different than killing us. Grant the freedom of death to us. My passing will also absolve this thorn that has always been a constant worry and trouble."

"You speak for her?"

"I do. One heart, one mind. It is not that we have not tried. We knew we are not meant to be and we attempted to live our own lives in the years we were separated. We have both gone through much impediments and soul searching to finally come to the realisation that we prefer death to separation. And even in death or after, we will still stay together."

"Such as it is ...," a pause and the sword shifted. "It shall be as you said."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_seunggeomcho-dasik - pressed sweets made of anglica sprouts, pine pollen flour and mixed with honey _

_wonsobyeong - beverage of water, honey and glutinous ice cake balls with stuffing_


	21. Chapter 21

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

"Give me the same sentence, sir." Hong-do's barely restrained anger nearly exploded but with effort he controlled it. Afraid Jeongjo would not allow him to defend Yunbok, he rolled on relentlessly.

"Sir, it is unjust. Their affections for each other is true. It is not a moment's indulgence or deviant prurience to satisfy a whim. If it were so, they would have long since separated, not stayed together for so many years or even raised two orphans and providing a home for them. Having interracted with the children, I have nothing but praises for they are as stolid as any young pine sapling. Heywon's actions, his decisions. Sir, there is one principal justification. His unorthodox upbringing. It was not what it should have been. His confusion, his ambitions were the imposition of another. Such was his circumstance, his path was obscured. He had to make a choice, based solely on what he understands of himself and the need to live," Hong-do took a moment to calm his surging temper. "Since his companion is not here to defend herself, I will speak on her behalf."

He paused for a moment but Jeongjo said nothing. "I myself did not understand such a relationship. When we were finally allowed to meet once more, I took the chance to understand her point of view. Sir, it was not an easy step for her either. What she thought was simple progress in a liaison, turned out be a different shocking reality. The blow was severe but when she learned of the danger he was placing himself in, in his quest for revenge, her first thought was of his safety. To protect him, to help him even as it imperiled her. She even spoke of running away with him. What could impel her so, sir, to do as she did? In the years they were apart, she did not take another. She tried and failed. If they had not met again, she would not take another. Even if he obey the order to release her now, against their will, still she will find no other." His fists clenched as he tried to make an effort to convince Jeongjo. "Sir, she chose to remain with him, knowing what they face if he is exposed. That alone shows her sincerity."

All was still in the room. Soft footsteps returned to the desk.

"Yes, their relationship is not valid in accepted observance ," Hong-do switched to plea earnestly, "but when it is this humble servant's opinion, that when it comes to affairs of the heart, there are no boundaries. Not when it is something that is insubstantial and can only be grasped if one has the fortune to find a true companion. Sir, my student, who I hold dear has already had his childhood blighted and distorted. After going through so much tribulations in his youth," he bowed till his head was touching the floor. Yunbok remained held in depressive chill, half-aware of Hong-do's impassioned exhortation. "He deserves his own niche. Please, I beg your Majesty's magnanimity to allow him to have this opportunity to live out his life with someone who has already sacrificed much and gives freely of herself. Permit them the peace of their lives."

A tiny clink sounded and for a long moment, such was the silence that it was as if the room was empty. A barely audible sigh broke the chill.

"How is it, Danwon, that you could not have managed to finagle better provisions for those in Yeonpung."

"There is a vast difference, sir, on the person one entreats to. I have to confess that I do not have the acumen for adminstration of a district," Hong-do's hopes rose at the mild tone but he did not lift his head.

"I trust you would manage better for the upcoming project," a pause. "Raise your head, Hyewon." Yunbok remained in a daze until a sharp whisper from Hong-do brought him to awareness. He lifted his head but kept his gaze on the hands that rested on the desk. After a moment, Jeongjo said, "I can barely recognise you. The years are marked and that beard is truly an inspiration." Was that amusement? The ice that held Yunbok broke a little. "Have you anything further to say?"

"No, sir," Yunbok cleared his throat for tears threatened to spill and he had to hold himself still as the weakness of reprieve replaced deaden spirit.

"Both of you have satisfied an interesting poser that has been on my mind all these years. Danwon, you can stop bending yourself so, your performance is indeed worthy to be written into a talchum."

"May I say, sir, that I am too old to debase myself so," Hong-do winced as a twinge flashed down his back. "May I also add that my hairs are turning greyer from the strain I just went through?"

"But I will not witness for myself the bonds that bind the three of you if I do not," a serious note entered into Jeongjo's voice. "It is as I've said, such a relationship is unacceptable but I can see that it is not something that is easily defined by words but by actions. Nor is it a shallow indulgence. It is unusual," the contemplative timbre slowly infused more colour to Yunbok's face as Hong-do glanced at him.

What a shock he must have had at the condemnation. In hindsight, just because he and Suk-kwon had accepted their relationship, they should have realised it might not be so with Jeongjo. Suk-kwon would have no way to hide it even if he had wanted to. Perhaps it was just as well he did not attempt to do so in his reports. Perhaps it was a question Jeongjo had pondered upon over the years and it prepared the groundwork for his reluctant recognition. He turned his attention back when Jeongjo spoke again.

"Hyewon, you are fortunate that you have the affections of those around you. They leaped to speak and protect in peril of themselves."

"I can only hope I am worthy of their gift and return in kind," Yunbok said evenly, not daring to claim Jeongjo as one of them but ventured a statement nevertheless. "How can I ever repay your kindness in appointing master Park?"

"You have already done so through these hidden years," came the kind answer. "I appointed him because of all those who served loyally, he is outstandingly unorthodox in some ways and I know, he is precisely the mentor you need."

Unorthodox? Was that how Jeongjo think of Suk-kwon? Yunbok wondred if the man himself knew the opinions of the masters he served.

"I reserved judgment but Danwon has made sincere arguement. I give you leave to continue as you are."

"Thank you, sir, for your compassion," such was the nitid happiness on Yunbok's face that the room seemed to brighten.

"To find someone who is willing to go through as much is rare. You are fortunate. Your family comprised of two orphans whose background I am well aware of. Am I correct to say that the boy comes of age this year?"

"Yes, sir. We would have held the ceremony this spring if we were not here," Yunbok was not surprised Jeongjo knew so much. Did Suk-kwon send a report every month?

"How long do you intend to keep your secret from him?"

Even the King had thought beyond but then, who wouldn't? "We planned to tell him after the ceremony."

"It is a dangerous revelation you bring to him."

"We are aware, sir but in all fairness to him, he should know for we hold him dear to our hearts. We are also confident that he will not betray us. If he repudiates us, we will make our home elsewhere. The inheritance from his birth father and support from a close friend of ours should tide him till he is able to stand on his own."

"Does this close friend know everything?"

"Only that I was once a royal painter. He is from the family Han, of Hansang, whose father is in your Majesty's service."

"You will not have taken this step if you do not trust in yourselves. However, I will have to interfere since a negative aftermath will have far reaching consequences. Until I am satisfied with this boy's character, you are not to carry out your plan."

It had not occurred to Yunbok that he should ask Jeongjo's permission. In hindsight, he should have, he realised. Since he was forbidden to speak until a decision was reached, he could put it aside and concentrate on his task. He pricked up his ears when Jeongjo spoke again.

"Before we touch on other issues. Hyewon, I'm sure your master has taught you never to sheath a sword without cleaning it and yet I see the results of your earlier handiwork fresh on the blade," a snick as the sword was returned to the scabbard. At that reminder, Yunbok turned red at his oversight. "He has taught you well, to cover your weaknesses against a stronger, larger opponent."

"Indeed, sir. He has been most stringent and thorough," agreed Yunbok. Talking about Suk-kwon brought back his earlier worries. "Sir, I beg a favor."

"Speak."

"Master Park is both loyal and steadfast in his duties. But the years have taken a toll. I humbly asked that he be given the grace to retire to enjoy the peace of his remaining life."

"I see. It is my intention to release both him and his associate in Uiryeong after this task. Both of them have served the royal house devotedly and should have their due. The task of your safety while you are here, will be handed to his assistant."

On hearing that, Yunbok felt light hearted and hastened to bow deeply. "Sir, your grace is immeasurable."

"It is time to hear the stories of the other two. Bring them, Hyewon. You can have this back."

At that, Yunbok bowed, retrieved his paegeom, belted it before getting to his feet and exiting the room. After a brief word with the guard captain, he went to the daecheong. P'ado's eyes lit up when he saw him. He nudged Ui-sik who was deep in thought when Yunbok beckoned. The two followed him to the room, Yunbok whispered quick instructions to P'ado before opening the door to let them enter. They stood uncertainly at the entrance, bowed four times and waited. Hong-do looked at Yunbok and gestured with his head. Yunbok bowed before seating himself opposite Hong-do, leaving a space before the desk.

"You may approach." They stopped after taking a few paces which brought them nearer to Yunbok and Hong-do. "Sit. We shall start with the older since the boy is not the cause of the earlier turmoil."

"Yes, sir," Ui-sik bowed. "I am Mun Ui-sik and I live in Saemal, the village south-east of Siheung..." Carefully and concisely, he narrated what had occurred in the past three years and recent events. "Master Han was taken hostage to ensure our cooperation and they brought along the boy, to further ensure I would not try any tricks. Unknown to them, we had already planned for such circumstance. It was risky and dangerous but we agreed it was the best course. At the earliest opportunity, I was to try to break away and seek help. If P'ado was with me, I was to give him a signal and we would both escape and turn ourselves in to the authorities here as fast as possible. After which, we hoped we would have aid in freeing master Han."

"Dressed as you are, they were going to get you into the Haenggung. What then?" asked Hong-do, glancing at Yunbok and saw he had the same reservations.

"Once into the Haenggung, the others were to "patrol" the premises while I was to change into concealing clothing and make my way into the royal dressing room to taint the royal raiments. After which, I was to wait for the troop to return and get out with them."

"Do you think they would have let you and the others go free?" Hong-do asked skeptically.

"No. I doubt it," Ui-sik shook his head. "Which is why we thought of this counter plan."

"If you do not trust the authorities at all, which is the only reason why you sneaked into Hwaseong as you did, why would you suddenly trust them to do the right thing?"

Was the man telling the truth? For a rogue patrol to enter and wander at will around the Haenggung, it meant someone knew the exact schedules and passwords to make the arrangements. Someone in the military administration? Yunbok frowned at that disturbing revelation.

"I do not and have not. The only person I trust to give me a fair hearing is his Majesty. I could have simply handed myself in the moment I arrived outside Suwon but that would make it easier for the corrupt officials to hide my presence since his Majesty had not reached the fortress. I wished to make an uproar that will bring intense scrutiny and to try to find any information I can on the collaborators. So I continued to stay on the run and bided my time."

"You did not chance upon his Majesty's troop, did you?" said Yunbok as he recalled the way Ui-sik had spoken to Suk-kwon.

"I spotted the group and noted there were two high ranking officers. While that was not unusual, the glow of the jade emblem gave me a clue. Only a member of the noble house has the authority to wear that. I knew that was the best chance and took it. I signaled P'ado who pretended to be sick, distracting our captors. I knocked down a few of them and ran with P'ado towards the troop I saw."

The keen sound of metal and bright glint of the paegeom, some of it marred by dried blood, before Ui-sik's face froze everyone in the room. P'ado goggled at Yunbok who half-knelt in readiness. What was he doing?

"Remove whatever it is you're still harboring within your clothing," the intense stare in Yunbok's eyes warned Ui-sik not to make a wrong move. "Slowly."

"I do not intend to use it," Ui-sik said as his hand crawled into his jacket to bring forth a small paper packet and slowly placed it on the floor. "I only wish to expose the plot and ask for clemency. That is all there is," he added when Yunbok did not lower his sword. Cautiously, Hong-do covered the packet with a piece of paper he removed from his painting tools at the side and wrapped it up. It would be handed over to the Uigeumbu agents later. P'ado nodded at Yunbok's questioning glance; there was only the one packet he saw handed to Ui-sik. Sheathing his sword, Yunbok returned to his seat.

"I beg your Majesty's pardon for drawing a weapon in your presence without your consent," he said.

"It is well done, there is no offence," Jeongjo's approval released the tension in the room. However, his next words were shocking.

"The corruption is no secret." Ui-sik nearly lifted his head in surprise when he heard this but stayed the action in time. "We have been aware of it for some time and steps taken to sift out the guilty parties. Most of all, we also know of your felonious deeds."

Fear seized Ui-sik and he seemed to shrink even when the others nearly whipped their heads towards Jeongjo in disbelief.

"You dare to air falsehood in our presence. The deaths that resulted from the conflict between the Chuncheong Governor and Byeongsa in 1792, begun with a false accusation from the Busa Gun Su, was not entirely collateral damage. You were sent to eliminate those deemed an impediment to certain plans." The coldness and impeccable edge in his voice cut like a knife. "We are aware of the problems at Saemal but allowed developments to see where they would lead. Most especially, we are keen to see how they plan to use you and what you will do. The Uigeumbu agents did not stop the group you were with precisely because of this."

"I beg your Majesty's mercy!" Ui-sik prostrated himself on the floor.

P'ado could hardly credit what he was hearing as he stared at the man beside him. How many sides, how many facades were there to find in those whose purpose was less than veracious?

"How is it possible to overlook the murders of innocents? There is no justification."

"I am prepared to answer for my crimes but please have mercy on my family and those who live in Saemal. They are innocent," pleaded Ui-sik. "I had no wish to continue but my desire to provide the best for my family impelled me to such employments."

"An outrageous casuistry when many in poorer strait work through fair means to live. This kingdom will be awashed in blood with this kind of syllogism if it were prevalent!"

"Your Majesty, my affections for my wife is such that I desire the best for her. That is why I ..."

"Enough." the frosty voice choked whatever Ui-sik was about to say. "You will provide details and complete disclosure of what you know, past and present. Sentence will be decided thereafter." A loud call brought the commander who heaved a paralyzed Ui-sik to his feet and pulled him out of the room after receiving his instructions. P'ado stared sadly at the door long after they were gone.

"Sir, if I may ask, how many does this plot implicate?" asked Hong-do.

"Once it was clear the inept magistrate at Siheung will eventually expose intentions with his bungling, his masters removed themselves. What is left are the riffraffs."

It was what Suk-kwon had stated earlier. How much did he know of Jeongjo's plans?

"Sir, what will become of his wife, his son and those at Saemal?" a young voice asked tremulously. P'ado gulped nervously at his temerity in speaking up but ploughed on. "They knew nothing of his intentions, only that he was desperate as they were in their sufferings and committed the theft in the belief it would help them."

"What do you think should be done, young man?"

"Ah, they should all be released and the stolen lands returned to the villagers of Saemal," P'ado waited with bated breath for the reprimand he was certain would be unleashed. "Too, they should also be pardoned for their debts since they are uninformed victims of a scheme to trap the traitors."

"Victims, that is very bold."

"I beg your pardon, sir!" P'ado bowed lower. "It is the truth, nevertheless."

"I see you brought up a audacious young fellow." To that remark Yunbok made no comment but acknowledged ruefully with a apologetic bow. "What do you think of the man you have associated with for the past few days?"

"He is honorable towards his friends. My late father entrusted him with a chest of money which he is to keep for me. Despite the hardships of the past years, he did not touch it even though it will lighten his burdens," P'ado hesitated. "He also cares deeply about his family and the villagers of Saemal. Despite his crimes, he is still loyal for I was there when someone came to offer him a way out of his troubles and he refused to accept it."

"Why weren't you killed?"

"When he saw what was intended when I was discovered, he prevented the person from carrying it out."

"What has happened to this person?"

"He was injured in the struggle but we managed to bring him here, into the city. He is with master Han, at the house when we left. I do not know if he is still there."

"In your own view, the assassin is still an honorable man, despite his lies and what he had done?"

"I truly believe he is a good man at heart, driven to do as he did for apocryphal reasons which he believed is not for his own good but for the others he wishes to protect."

"Interesting." Silence fell. Yunbok visually examined P'ado for signs of injury but other than the weariness of stress, the boy seemed all right. Someone called softly outside the door then. It opened to Jeongjo's reply and the guard captain led in a stranger. Yunbok bowed his head slightly so that his jeonnip hid his face.

"Sir, the physician."

"What do you have to report on the patient?"

"He is resting well," the physician said. "Besides the cut on his arm, he has also suffered a slight seizure. I have written down the appropriate prescription to prevent further occurrence but he should be spared further stress and be permitted to rest for several days."

"How will it occur again?" Yunbok could not help but ask anxiously, hoping Jeongjo would overlook his transgression. Truly, they were depending very much on his majesty's magnimity that night!

"If he watches his diet, drink sparingly of wine and a reduction of worries, such incidents can be prevented."

"Very well. See to it that the prescription is filled." The guard captain bowed before showing the physician out of the room. "He is retired as of today. Command of the troop will devolve to you."

"Sir?" Yunbok was not sure he was hearing it right.

"Officially, you are still his second and will accordingly be discharged after I have returned to Hanseong. His assistant will help you if you have any problems. Since the lodgings that is arranged for you is secluded, he will also accompany you for his convalescence instead of returning home as scheduled. Your family can join you if that is what you wish."

"Sir, I had originally meant to have the boy return home with master Park after ... completing my intended task."

"Moving to the new lodgings will be ideal," Hong-do put in. "This recent incident is traumatic for him. A place to rest and recover is best before you stress him further." Hong-do's eyes flicked to P'ado, indicating who he was referring to.

Danwon had a point, conceded Yunbok as he considered the suggestion. The boy needed to recover from his harrowing ordeal otherwise he might not be able to deal with the shock. That was, if Jeongjo gave his approval for him to go ahead. "Then I shall have my family with me. How long will this task take?" If it took more than a month, he would have to revise previous plans.

"For a eight fold screen," Hong-do tried to come up with a plausible estimation. "Two months. A summer return for you."

"That long," Yunbok thought of an unstarted vegetable patch, a house shut up tor months, the chores undone but it could not be helped. "That is how it is going to be."

Another call at the door interrupted whatever else he was about to say and he tried to see who else was with Cheol-ju when he appeared at the door.

"Sir, the hostage has been released. We found an injured man as well. According to master Han, he is the agent who liaises with the assassin and his patrons so we handed him over to the Uigeumbu agents."

"Very well. Send in master Han."

An involuntary grin split Yunbok's face when Young-joon appeared, looking a little worse for wear, relieved to see that his friend was safe and sound. Hurriedly, Young-joon made his bows and was bidden to sit. His eyes alighted on the rest of the occupants and he looked more cheerful despite the dirt on him.

"Master Han, I would know how you and your young companion came to end up where you were."

"Yes sir. I volunteered to shepherd P'ado to see a friend of his late father's. We stayed too long at a shop at Siheung before we went to Saemal and we were locked out of the city. I was totally unaware of what was happening until P'ado came running in, late at night, to tell me we have to run away. Since it was urgent and we were in danger, I complied."

"Why were you visiting the assassin?"

"My late father left me a letter, instructing me to retrieve my inheritance from his friend at Siheung," P'ado replied.

"The chest of money, I see," a tap of fingers on the desk. "Your late father was an assassin as well. You lost him while you were a child and knew him not. What views do you now have of your late father?"

"I'm afraid I will not be able to understand him very well, sir. Because.. I cannot imagine taking other lives for the sake of money."

"How did you know he did not have the same objective as his friend?"

"Because he said so, sir, in his letter to me. They had the skills and were both offered lucrative contracts. My late father admitted to taking up this profession solely for monetary gains and ceased after he married."

"Do you believe it?"

"He confessed to taking up an additional task after I was born but was caught and sentenced to hard labor for breaking in and kidnapping," the hurt the boy was feeling was tangible to the rest. "I ... I think, he would have continued if he had succeeded. It seems to me that ... perhaps, killing is something that which he enjoyed."

"Why do you say that?"

"To kill, sir, is repugnant. Moreover, to slay a stranger without remorse, without thought, for reasons not one's own, on the orders of other ambitious, avaricious people is callous. To carry it out ... only a person without conscience would have done so. And my late father had done it many times."

"Is that your judgment of him?"

"It is .. an opinion, sir. Based on the contents of the letter and what I have just experienced."

"What have you learned?"

"Covetousness has no limits with many aspect and comes with many faces, sir."

"I can see your encounter has left an impression on you," a soft sigh. "Later today, his wife and son will be released. The rest shall be dealt with accordingly."

"On his behalf, thank you, sir," P'ado said gratefully before addressing Yunbok. "Aboji, can you do something for her?"

"I apologised for his impertinence, sir," Yunbok said hastily. That was the third time P'ado had spoken up without permission. It was getting to be a bad habit. Whatever would Jeongjo think of the way he brought up the boy?

"He is young," overt amusement with a chuckle that brought a flush to P'ado's face, "which comes but only once. Do answer him."

"Aarrangements can be made for her to stay temporarily ...," Yunbok began, thinking that was what P'ado was referring to.

"No, aboji, you have to speak to her."

"I visited her when she was captured, to find out ...," Yunbok was puzzled at P'ado's insistence.

"Did she tell you she met you before?" interrupted P'ado.

"Didn't we meet outside Siheung?" What was the boy getting at?

"No, aboji. You met her long before that, several years ago."

"What?!" How was that possible? Yunbok stared at P'ado in amazement. And yet, did he not find her familiar? "Where?"

"Duryunsan," P'ado saw stunned recognition leaped to Yunbok's eyes.

"How is that possible?" Yunbok shook his head, almost reeling from the news. If it was true, if that was really her. She was alive. Alive. That thought hammered at him. He would need to speak to her.

"Is there a problem concerning this woman?" came the query as Yunbok put a hand to his brow, trying to sort out conflicting memories.

"Only ... a private matter, sir. She poses no danger," he sincerely hoped that was true.

"Danwon, where is your associate assistant?"

Yunbok and Hong-do looked at each other, wondering what they should say.

"He has retired for the night since he was not informed of your intended visit," said Hong-do, knowing Jeongjo would infer enough from that brief statement.

"Very well. Master Han, convey our outmost thanks and gratitude to your father for his loyal service all these years. He has ever been one of the most staunchest supporters. It is our lost to have to release him but in recognition of his years, we feel he should enjoy days of peace with his family."

"Your grace is immeasurable, sir!" Joy suffused Young-joon and he bowed deeply to express his gratitude.

"Danwon, Hyewon, I expect an exemplary accomplishment before long."

"Yes, your Majesty," they chorused, knowng that was the end of the audience.

The captain of the royal guards appeared at Jeongjo's call. P'ado and Young-joon retreated aside as Jeongjo stood up and left. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Yunbok got up and followed. Cheol-ju appeared like a shadow as usual and they saw the royal guards off at the garden gate. After a brief conference with Cheol-ju, Yunbok returned to the room to find Hong-do behind the desk and the other two lounging on the floor.

"Aboji! You are a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed P'ado happily even as Young-joon leapt up to grasp Yunbok's shoulders.

"Truly, how often I wished you were there to get us out," Young-joon agreed, shaking Yunbok who grinned as he grasped his friend's arms.

"I didn't know you've such stature in their eyes," Hong-do observed Young-joon's apparent affection curiously.

"Ahh, but my friend here is always one to get me out of trouble ...," a yawn caught Young-joon in mid sentence.

"I think our host has gone to bed. Instead of troubling him, the both of you can sleep here," said Hong-do as he tidied up the desk. "There is a spare bedding and quilt the two of you can share."

"Aboji, how about I share your room with you?" P'ado asked eagerly for he wished to discuss his adventures with Yunbok and solicit his opinions.

"I have duties later. Sleep here where you will not be disturbed." Yunbok was sorry to disappoint P'ado but he could not afford to have the boy with him. "I'm glad to see you are safe. Rest and we'll talk on some other day. You too, old friend," he smiled at Young-joon who nodded tiredly before exiting to his own room further down the corridor. Collecting the spare bedding and quilt, he returned to Hong-do's room to hand it to P'ado who still looked slightly upset. Thinking he ought to check in on Suk-kwon, he found the older man was still awake when he called outside his door.

"How did it go?" Suk-kwon said when he sat down beside him. "I'm not at death's door yet!" he said peevishly when Yunbok peered anxiously at him. Smiling at his impatience, Yunbok recapped when went on at the audience.

"You said once before that there was another purpose to our journey. Does it have anything to do with the embezzlement?"

"Tracking down where the grain went," Suk-kwon said shortly. "I was collating information the local investigators had come up with at the towns we stopped at so I could hand it in at Hanseong."

"I see. Their movements will be hampered during winter," nodded Yunbok. "Does it go all the way up to a certain faction?"

"Stolen lands, free labour, what do they come up to? Grain at their disposal, to do as they will. It's a free market to them," sighed Suk-kwon, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Since their little peons have bitten the dust, they will move to something else."

"There is always something. It never ends, get rid of a weed and another one sprouts up elsewhere but I don't get to rip them out anymore."

"Don't tell me you don't want to retire," Yunbok said a little unhappily. On the one hand, he could very well understand how Suk-kwon might feel; deprived of a duty that had become second nature to him, kept him on his toes. For the other, he was really getting old for the constant strain.

"I do. And yet ..." Suk-kwon sighed again.

"Master, let the younger ones take over. They are just as loyal and able," Yunbok said softly, discerning what Suk-kwon was really worried over. "It is time for you to get up each day without having other worries on your mind."

"Will I get up each day to see your faces?"

"Master..."

"Don't tell him," Suk-kwon reached out to grasp Yunbok's arm. "Let him live in ignorance."

"I can't," Yunbok shook his head sadly. "It will weigh on our hearts to have to do that to him."

"I have a wish to see the four of you living as you have always been. That one day, they will find a wife, a husband and there will be children to enliven the houses again. That I will hear little voices calling me haraboji."

"I make no promises, master but I do vow that Hyangya and I will try to be with you."

"What? Two millstones around my neck? I will hear no end of dinning in my ears," Suk-kwon waved his hand in disgust as Yunbok laughed but there were tears in the older man's eyes. "Be off with you, it's late as it is."

Back in his room, as Yunbok lie in his bedding, memories long buried came flooding back. How had she survived?


	22. Chapter 22

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

Despite having only a few hours of sleep, Yunbok was up not long after the drum sounded, signaling the beginning of the day. After a quick look in at Hong-do, he made his way to Suk-kwon's room. The voice that bid him enter rang out strongly, dispelling the notion that the person within was ill. This fancy was borne out when Yunbok entered the room to see the older man having his breakfast. Suk-won waved his spoon at him.

"This dutaejuk is really delicious, you should try it."

"Is it the juk or is it the fact that from this day forth you're free from municipal affairs that's making it so delicious?" Yunbok asked shrewdly as Suk-kwon slurped a little nosily from the spoon.

"Both, both. I have to admit that I feel unfettered, I ought to celebrate," Suk-kwon grinned as he began to think of what he wanted to do.

"Celebrate all you want but keep your hands off the wine," Yunbok said sternly.

"Not women?" Suk-kwon gave a bark of laughter at the dour look Yunbok cast on him. "I haven't had..."

"No wine!" Yunbok interrupted, "I care not if you want to make a foray into the saekju."

"What? Saekju? Why spend my money on those when I can get one for free," Suk-kwon nearly choked on his mouthful at the flabbergasted shock on Yunbok's face.

"Surely you jest," Yunbok glared when Suk-kwon shook his head. "So you feel you can come clean at this time. Who is she?" he racked his mind, thinking of the times there were other women around his master which was a fallacy at best.

"You know her."

"Not ... Iseul?!" Yunbok was momentarily speechless. Such an affiliation had never crossed his mind for it seemed improbable. "Didn't you swear never to take another?"

"I did, I'm not marrying her. We just ... have an understanding," Suk-kwon muttered.

Looking at that uncertain expression, Yunbok didn't think it would stay that way for long. "When did it start?" he said

"Oh ... years ago, when we started asking her to do a few errands and I was liaising. I was pretending to be her gibu?" Suk-kwon trailed off as he recalled his public declaration at the gibang in Uiryeong that he was her gibu. How that had angered her.

"And it ended ... ," Yukbok flapped his hand in dismissal. It was none of his business. "Is it fair to her, master?" he added softly, as an afterthought. The discomfiture that crossed Suk-kwon's face was revealing. As they both knew, Iseul had never had any significant relationships of note. There were none in fact. For her to begin one was a sign it meant something to her.

"No," he admitted heavily, dropping the spoon back into the bowl with a clink. "I never intended to start anything, never thought I would. I am happy as I am."

"Perhaps, you should reconsider your stance. There is always room for another."

It was perhaps the first time Suk-kwon was involved with a woman in the years he had come to stay with him. Was it affection or something else? A dilemma the older man had to sort for himself, Yunbok knew. If it had been a few years already, there was hope. He bent his head to hide a smile. It was high time Suk-kwon had a wife. If he took that step, he himself would have plenty to say for the older man had never failed to air his disparagement for such a state.

"I'm escorting master Danwon for the King's return trip," he said, changing the subject. "He's still not happy with the current theme for the procession so we'll be following them all the way back to Hanseong. He should have some ideas by then. After which, I'll be joining you and the others at the new lodgings."

"What have you arranged with Young-joon since he won't be accompanying us?" Picking up the spoon again, Suk-kwon gave the dutaejuk a stir before swallowing another mouthful. Juk was not his favourite dish but whoever had prepared it had a deft hand with the pulses and flavouring.

"I have not the time to discuss it with him. Perhaps you can have a word with him later. I'm expecting him to spend at least a few more weeks at Siheung to recover from his ordeal. It's better to let him know what we're about of course but," Yunbok hesitated, "if I'm given permission to go ahead as I planned, I'll have to trouble him to get P'ado back to Uiryeong and possibly, remained his guardian until he is able to support himself."

"The inexplicable fallout is going to puzzle him to no end," observed Suk-kwon worriedly.

"I don't have much of a choice. You were originally meant to keep an eye after him for a while," Yunbok sighed. "I'll think of something plausible to explain the quarrel."

"That'll be a tough one," Suk-kwon mused as he chased a bean that seemed to have a mind of its own at the bottom of the bowl with his spoon. "If there are no further delays, we'll both be leaving for the lodgings later. Do you want to bring Jeong-hyang and Pokkot with you the day after or shall they go with us?" he hid his anxiety behind a bland expression. Would she be able to travel? The wound would not have healed yet.

"I'll fetch them," Yunbok turned as Cheol-ju spoke outside the door, missing Suk-kwon's grimace as he imagined the diatribe that was sure to rain on him when they next meet. "Looks like master Danwon is ready. I'll see you the day after," he said as he got up. "Remember what I said, keep off the wine and eat more namul!"

"I change my mind. I think I'd rather live alone than getting nagged at everyday," said Suk-kwon mournfully as Yunbok grinned at him before leaving.

Neither Young-joon or P'ado was awake when Yunbok stopped at Hong-do's room. Weariness marked the boy's face as Yunbok took a moment to look him over. Did he look somewhat older? How much did the experience of the past few days affected him? Most especially, what was his perception of Hak-sun now that he had a taste of what it meant to be an assassin, to be on the receiving end of devious schemes, to see beneath the facades of those around him? He was not sure he would have the time to examine the issue with the boy in the days to come. Much would depend on Suk-kwon's counselling.

He smiled when he turned to Young-joon. A steadfast and loyal friend the heavens had gifted him. He would never forgive himself if anything had happened to him. He chuckled at the loud snore that escaped from his friend's lips.

Hong-do waited patiently for him by the door, taking in the feel of Yunbok's caring anxiety. Since they had gotten past the most important and unexpected trial last night, he had high hopes Yunbok would get over the next hurdle. He had confidence that the boy would accept the two. How could he not?

They left for the archery competition at Deukjungjeong. Given the fireworks display the night before, there was a general buzz on what was in store for this final event at Hwaseong. After the King had shot his volley, Yunbok lifted an eyebrow at Hong-do. Despite having as few hours of sleep as they, Jeongjo did not seem fatigue at all and missed not a single shot. The finalists tried their best to outdo one another, with one or two matching the King's tally, bringing much anticipation. How were they to be rewarded?

When the last competitor was done and had stepped down, murmurs rose as Jeongjo stepped up once more. For this last practise session, the King would shoot five volleys of five arrows each. A hush fell over the officials at the announcement. It was rare to hit the target with so many volleys in one round. Would he be able to do it?

Eyes and ears were primed to the signals as music played softly. Inaudibly, everyone counted the shots; five ... ten ... fifteen ... twenty. All on target! Amazement and awe swelled as the drum sounded for the next four yuyeopjeon. Heads craned. Ah! He missed one! Twenty-four out of twenty-five volleys. No other King had ever so showcased his mastery so outstandingly. Everyone was consequently overcome by this display and accordingly marked their feelings with plaudits as they bowed. Hong-do grinned at Yun-bok as they followed suit. A remarkable and absolute stamp of autocracy if there was one.

Awards and commendations were handed out before the event was brought to a close. Long after the King had retired to prepare for the return journey, the officials were still abuzzed with what they had seen. Low were the speculations behind the intention, loud were the praises. As Yunbok and Hong-do made their way out of the Haenggung, they kept their ears opened. Clear were the chatters of trouble with some of the troops the previous night. Rumors of arrests, the dismissal and detention of the Siheung magistrate. The last reminded Yunbok of another matter and after a brief consultation, he went to the lockup with Cheol-ju to oversee the release of Ui-sik's wife and son while Hong-do returned to the Choe residence to get all their packs and the rest of the troop.

The warden nodded as he perused the papers handed to him by Cheol-ju before leading them to the last cell. The lockup was populated with some familiar faces; the renegade patrol of the night before. None of them looked up as they passed the cells, too preoccupied with what was to befall them. Of the man Yunbok had fought with, there was no sigh. Nor was Ui-sik in sight. Held in elsewhere by the Uigeumbu to undergo interrogation, no doubt. With much to disclose of his activities of the past years, if Ui-sik cooperated, it would take some time. Would he be released? It did not seem likely to Yunbok. The warden unlocked the cell door as Song-mi got to her feet, alerted to changes when she saw who was coming.

Yes, it was really she. Yunbok stared at her searchingly. Older, worn by the struggles of the past years but without a doubt, she was the girl he had run into at Duryunsan. Over the years, his memories of her had steadily receded, buried by time and the contentment of the family. Seeing her now brought back the guilt once more.

"You're free to go," said the prison warden.

"Is this true?" Song-mi hugged Jinjia to her as she looked at Yunbok. There was clarity in his eyes where previously, there was only a polite air. He had remembered who she was, she knew.

"It is true. Please follow me," he said, hoping she would not ask too many questions and was gratified when she nodded her comprehension to his subtle gesture. "I'll have to ask you to trust me and follow Cheol-yu. He will take you to some people who will escort you to Siheung," he said, once they were a distance away from the prison.

"What about my husband? What has happened to him?" Song-mi asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid he is detained, indefinitely. It has nothing to do with Siheung and everything to do with what he had done before," he said sympathetically as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry but you cannot stay here. There is nowhere you can shelter. The men will escort you to a friend of mine in Siheung. Stay with her until have you decided what you want to do."

"But ...," she said uncertainly.

"You can't see him either," he said quickly, deducing what she was about to say. "No one can see him, not without consent from the proper authorities. His fate ... lies in the hands of another."

She bowed her head at that, wiping her tears away with her sleeve as Jinjia whimpered in confusion. The sound of drums and nabal caught their attention, the royal procession was due to set off.

"Please, just do as I ask," he said softly. Reluctantly, she nodded her assent and followed Cheol-ju. He waited till they were out of sight before making his way to the Janganmun where the others were waiting. The streets were packed with Hwaseong residents preparing to see off the procession so he used whatever shortcuts he could find, getting stopped every so often by soldiers stationed at almost every corner. Word had seeped out about an incident the night before, courtesy of the residents whose dwellings were about the mansion. Since they were similarly cautioned not to leave their residences no matter what they heard, they had no idea what had happened so wild rumors flew high and low. Having as little information, the soldiers were antsy for they knew of the fresh batch of prisoners at the prison. Patiently, Yunbok endured the numerous run-ins, giving the password before he was allowed to proceed until he reached the Janganmun where he mounted his horse which was held in readiness.

As he made a visual check of the men, he noted the redness of Han-pyeong's eyes and the reek of liquor. How much had the man drunk? For he looked terrible, as if he had spent the night weeping as well. Noting his gaze, Han-pyeong looked away but not before Yunbok saw the flash of resentment in his eyes. Did he have something new to find fault with him? Yunbok did not care one way or another. However, the hint of acrimony was somewhat disturbing. The arrival of Cheol-ju interrupted his thoughts. They set off for Siheung without delay.

Retracing their steps north, travelling through a flourishing land now deeply coloured with green and sprinkled with tiny specks of colour and the sounds of returning fauna. Birds flew overhead, adding their sweet calls to the faint rataplanning and the great roar that rang out behind them as the royal procession set forth. Hong-do tipped back his gat, looking at the surroundings about him in the hopes of inspiration for the painting of the procession.

"Nothing has struck yet?" Yunbok grinned at him as he scratched his brow irritably.

"Hmmm ...," Hong-do mumbled. "Spring, spring, the beauty of life renewal ... a king's journey, of filial piety, of hope and the future that comes with spring ..." he felt he was going in circles with the themes.

"I think it's a mistake to proceed so far before the procession," said Yunbok, "because you are not there to see the small significant details that might occur. Historians are always on hand where the King is, to record his every word to those he spoke to. How should it be any different for you on this occasion?"

"You have a point," conceded Hong-do. "We'll wait for the royal procession at the check point and follow." He did not bother to ask if they would be attracting unwanted attention for he did not think there was anything untoward in the plan.

"As you wish."

The checkpoint was as they remembered it. The tavernkeeper and her helper looked somewhat harassed but were swift with their orders. As they sat there sipping bowls of jindallae-hwachae and nibbling at jeon, waiting for the procession, Yun-bok could not help but note Han-pyeong's furtive glances at him and the surroundings. The restive, impatient air about the old man left him uneasy. Perhaps it was his imagination playing him up since he had nothing but aversion towards the man he once called father. Which was why he disinclined to accept even the slightest attempt at rapprochement, not even the return trip to Siheung to check on Jeong-hyang was enough reason to.

Patrols ranged by, stopping for a while to rest before continuing their circuits. The sound of drums and music heralded the procession's arrival. Yunbok sent the troop to ready themselves to follow. They tacked themselves to the tail and for the rest of the day, moved at an even slow pace. It was late afternoon, at the outskirts of Siheung where scores of people were already gathered, the procession came to a halt. What was going on? A slow meander along the column revealed the reason; the King was serving Lady Hyegyong tea and juk to offset any hunger pangs she might have. Nodding to himself, Hong-do mentally visualised the picture he had in mind. Noting his pleased countenance, Yunbok was certain he had finally settled on the layout. Which meant work would proceed at speed.

They reached Siheung by nightfall. To their surprise, the person who received them at the Seoheon was not the son of the magistrate. Rather it was some other official appointed that day to assume the position. The former magistrate had been arrested, the official revealed when queried. Yunbok and Hong-do exchanged a glance of satisfaction. That probably meant the villagers of Saemal were released. Han-pyeong declined to join them for dinner, pleading fatigue. Cheol-ju came by for another conference as they were marking out the layout for the painting. They worked late into the night, almost into the late hours of the morning before calling it quits.

When the drums marked the end of curfew the next morning, Yunbok toyed with the idea of dropping by the Sohn residence but changed his mind. There was no need to hurry as he was seeing her later. Besides, he had already sent her and Kyoung-mi messages concerning P'ado and Young-joon which should put their minds at ease. He went by Hong-do's room to find out what he intended for there was to be a archery competition at Siheung. Hong-do was initially disinclined to attend but was persuaded by Yunbok to do so, pointing out it was rare for them to see the King in action. Accordingly, they made their way to the secondary palace at the appointed time.

To their surprise, there was a brief audience held before the officials before the competition. The chief magistrate presented a new petition to the King. A small group of old men appeared when summoned. Farmers from their garb. The Saemal chongye? Silence fell as the elderly spokesman concisely revealed the difficulties they were facing and begged for leniency. To which the King absolved them of their debts and labor obligations. In addition, he announced that henceforth he would have his travels coincide with the farmers' off-season schedule that they would have the chance to speak of their troubles. At that, the wisdom of the King was heartily acclaimed.

They were indeed fortunate to have such an able decisive ruler, Yunbok mused. Would that Jeongjo be graced with long life. The archery competition commenced after the audience and once again, Jeongjo showed his mastery. Truly, he was akin to the great kings of old. News of his feat at Hwaseong had already spread, adding much illustriousness to the King's esteem.

It was near noon when they returned to the seoheon. The procession would return to Hanseong in a couple of hours so they decided to take the opportunity to rest. There was no sign of Han-pyeong at all since the previous night. They supposed he had elected to stay in his room. When he finally joined them for the return journey, they had a shock for he looked as if he had not slept at all. So dark were the circles under his eyes that they wondered if he was falling sick. To Hong-do's concerned query, he shook his head. It was just the wine he had drunk, he said with a coughing laugh that sounded more like a mournful cry and refused to speak further. What was ailing him? Hong-do looked worriedly at Yunbok who only turned away impatiently to mount his horse.

"I have in mind to stay ahead of the procession, to get another final review of the crossing," said Hong-do as they made their way to the northern gates.

"Do you wish a higher vantage point?" asked Yunbok.

"You suggested Yongsan, didn't you?"

"I think that's the best there is."

"All right, Yongsan it is," agreed Hong-do.

"If you don't mind, I think ... I will rather get myself home once we reached Hanseong," said Han-pyeong, that restless furtive look back in his eyes.

"You have not been given official appoval to do so," objected Hong-do.

"What difference does it make? I am not needed," said Han-pyeong peevishly, almost snapping in anger.

"If that is what you want," Hong-do bit off whatever he was about to say when Yunbok indicated that it was pointless to argue.

It was afternoon when they made the crossing over the Hangang. Once they reached the other side, Han-pyeong left the troop. So blatent and eager was his intention that they did not bother to say any farewells. They could only suppose he had enough of their cold company. To Yunbok, it was a relief to be rid of an irritating and discomforting presence. That was the last he would see of him. The rest of his days would be spent in painting and he was ready for some solitude.

From the vantage point of Yongsan, they watched the procession marched over the jugyo once more before turning into Sinjangno road. The residents of Hanseong were already on hand to welcome back the King, crowding the Namdaemun road as thickly as before.

"That's that," Hong-do said with satisfaction, stowing away the paper sketches when the royal family and officials vanished into the palace. "You'll be reporting in?"

"Have to. I'll see you at the lodgings sometime tomorrow," said Yunbok, signalling the men to gather. "Will your wife be joining us?"

"You are impossible," Hong-do mocked scowled at Yunbok who grinned impishly. "Get on with you!"

Chuckling merrily, Yunbok led the troop to the bottom of the hill and waved a farewell to Hong-do. Once he had signed off at the military barracks, he was officially released. Then back to Siheung, he was

looking forward to that. The little troop made its way to the Namdaemun and back to the barracks on the outskirts of Hanseong. The place was bustling with returning troops. Most of whom were making preparations to return to their hometowns, others seeking to be discharged that day sought out the clerks.

The queue at the jilcheong was long, the clerks were totally engaged in marking off the sheafs of papers presented by each officer. Discharge documents, pay to be rendered and a hundred and one other tasks to see to. The clerk blinked at the next sheaf of papers placed before him. His eyes were getting cloudy from having to deal with endless papers and he could hardly wait to end his shift. After today, he could take his ease and he only wanted to get to a jumak for refreshments with his friends. His weariness vanished when he took note of the name. Indicating to the young officer to wait, he made his way to the back room and shortly returned to gesture to the slight young man.

"The commandant wishes to see you," he said.

"Is there a problem?" the young man said apprehensively.

"I suppose he has some questions for you," the clerk beckoned and waited for the officer to join him before leading him into the back room, down a corridor before stopping outside a room. A voice bid him to enter at his call.

"Sir, jungwi Seo is here," he bowed after he opened the door.

"Get him in here," a voice rasped.

"Please," the clerk said and closed the door after the young man and returned to his work.

"You are jungwi Seo?" the man behind the desk said as the young officer bowed in greeting.

"Yes sir," he looked over his shoulders as two men stepped behind him from the corners of the room.

"Jungwi Seo ... or is it ... Shin Yunbok?" the man smiled. "There is someone who will like to meet you. She has waited patiently all these years to find an answer which only you can provide. I suggest you not try to fight, the results will not be pleasant. Come, let us go."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_jeon - patties of fried minced meat or chopped vegetables dipped in flour and eggs_

_jindallae-hwachae - azalea petals, omija punch with pine nuts_


	23. Chapter 23

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

He walked casually through the streets, enjoying the evening breeze and the usual bustle of a busy city. Pedlars cried out their wares, hoping to snag a few more sales before curfew sounded as they roamed the outskirts of the marketplace. The throng of people was a common sight but there was something strange about the city too. It took a while before he realised what it was. There were no soldiers at every corner. The underlying tension was gone and a more genial atmosphere had sprung forth in their absence. The faces and behaviour of those around him reflected the ease of the intense pressure of the past weeks.

The aroma of food floated in the air from the jumak. The smell was a reminder that he had not had his dinner yet. Voices rose and fell, tiny clinks of wine bottles, laughter from the women at the saekju. A pedlar walked by, selling plum seedlings. He stopped and his companion paused as well, as he looked at the back of the retreating pedlar. Should he buy some to plant at home? The thought of the uncertainties ahead changed his mind. Shaking his head, he made his way to the stalls of the marketplace. A slight smile hovered his lips at the sight of the wares on display as he stopped at a accessory stall which seemed to bulge with all kinds of items. Clearly, the owner had stocked every conceivable adornment that indulged women's desire to enhance themselves to various wares of the anbang.

"What do you recommend to get for a lady?" asked his companion as he examined pouches, pendants, binyeo, makeup kit, and so forth.

"Wooing one yourself?" he grinned as a red flush bloomed on Cheol-ju's face. "If you are aware of her tastes, there is no difficulty if you desire to please her. If you wish to show your sentiments, that's another tale."

"She seems to have everything," muttered Cheol-ju, frowning in deep thought.

"The best gift is yourself."

"Ah sir, surely you jest," protested Cheol-ju in disbelief.

"What worth are materials compared to a sincere offer?" said Yunbok gravely. "Gifts are accessories of affections, to let her know she is in your thoughts but secondary to yourself. There is nothing more precious as your time and effort to be there for her, whither in happiness or in sadness," he picked up a few buttons, scrutinising some of the designs and engravings minutely. "For some, the gifts meant absolutely nothing but a way of achieving their desire."

"Buttons?" Cheol-ju did not think they would particularly enchant the recipient. Surely a more felicitous item like a pendant would be more suitable.

"She loves to sew, create items with thread and music. Buttons will favor her. These," Yunbok handed over the buttons he chose to the stall owner who dropped them into a small pouch, with a few extra samples, instead of wrapping them up with paper and presented it to Yunbok with his compliments.

Pleased with his purchase, Yunbok decided to waste no more time and made one more stop at a candy stall to buy some for Pokkot. It was but only an hour after first watch when he finally arrived at the Sohn residence with Cheol-yu. He wished however he had been released earlier but Cheol-ju had hustled him off to some obscure room instead of the jilcheong at the barracks, leading him in what he believed to be an attempt to squirrel him out of sight before they finally ended up where he should have gone to initially. By then, most of his own troop had received their papers and were gone, saved for the other four who hung around outside, waiting for him. Some signal had passed between Cheol-ju and the others before he was allowed to enter the jilcheong. It was later when they had left the jilcheong that he was told there had been an incident. The details of which they did not tell him, only an assurance all was well. Whatever it was, he had implicit faith in the appointed protectors.

That was all behind him now. He was no longer a military officer, a vast relief for him for it had been a difficult guise to bear. Restraining his impatience, he applied the knocker with medium force instead of bashing it and called out. Impatiently, he pulled at the straps of his pack as he tried to stop himself from jiggling on his toes, unaware Cheol-ju was trying not to laugh for he was bouncing about. Where was the servant? Just as Yunbok was about to give the knocker another rap, footsteps approached and one of the panjangmun opened. A servant peered out with a chongrong and invited them to enter once he learned who they were.

Showing them to the daecheong, he left them to get master Sohn. Yunbok wished he could just walk straight to the guest room of the anbang instead of cooling his heels where he did not want to be. However, he was obliged to go through the courtesies with master Sohn as he would need to ask lodgings for Cheol-yu.

"Master Han arrived this afternoon, much to our wife's relief. She has been so worried these past several days. It is unfortunate he was mired in such troubles," said the young man.

"It was an unexpected affair," Yunbok said apologetically. "I hope he will recover from his experience."

"He is surprisingly in high spirits," admitted master Sohn."There is one other matter of concern, sir. It's the woman and her child you sent here."

"I'm sorry to have to trouble you with this matter but as she currently has no other support available, I wish to extend whatever aid there is."

"I understand she is a friend of yours."

"A long lost friend. I expect to settle her problems before long."

"Oh, I hope I'm not inferring she is unwelcome or a burden. Such is not the case," the young man hastened to assure, having no desire to offend his wife's relatives. Especially since her cousin appeared to have connections. All the comings and goings of people he could not fathom but suspect was working for the government.

"I'm afraid I will need to trouble you further. My friend here intends to travel with us on the morrow ..."

"He is welcome to stay for the night," the young man said quickly, wondering how he was to refer to the matter he was reluctant to discuss. "As it is, there was a ... problem that occurred recently..," he said uncomfortably and launched quickly into explanations as Yunbok listened. The amiable air turned chilly and he hurriedly summoned a maid when Yunbok desired to get to the anbang at once. Cheol-yu knew he was not needed and went to guest rooms of the sarang.

With a thunderous and yet anxious mien, Yunbok followed the maid to the anbang. Could not master Soh have just come straight out with the news about Jeong-hyang? What was all that hedging about on other subjects?! Why did Han-pyeong have to lie? Master Suk-kwon should not have stopped him that day. Why did she write that letter? Making him think all was well with her? A red haze clouded his eyes and the impulse to run was strong. The maid cast a frightened look over her shoulder which he did not see. Rage thundered in his ears and he did not see the girl who had run up and was trying to catch his attention. The sudden yelp of pain pulled him out of his jumping rumbling thoughts.

"Aboji," Pokkot stared up at Yunbok's angry face. The sight of her fear cooled his temper considerably.

"I didn't see you," he said, offering his hands to her and pulling to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Are you ... angry with me?" she said, holding fast to his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... it's all my fault," she burst into tears before he could say anything.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you never intended it. Stop crying," he wiped her tears away gently. "Come along, I'm on my way to see omoni," he grasped one her hands in his and nodded to the maid to lead on. The sudden halt to his boiling fury calmed him extensively and enabled him to think clearly on the actions of those around him. At the door, the maid called aloud and opened the door for him when Kyoung-mi answered. The sight of Jeong-hyang lying wanly on the bedding made him oblivious to everything else.

"I was hoping you will not come for a few more days yet," Jeong-hyang said and smiled in empathy when he said nothing but headed straight for her, knelt down to gather her tightly in his arms. "I am all right. It still pains but it is tolerable," she said softly, clenching at him, trying to keep the tears of happiness that sprang to her eyes from spilling. Safe and sound. She was happy that he was finally there, not realising her nails were digging into him. It was pain he welcomef for it proved that it was no dream, that she was alive. They stayed that way for a long moment before he remembered she was wounded.

"I'm sorry, I should not be moving you about so," he laid her back to the bedding before sitting down, unslinging his pack from his shoulder and unbelting the paegeom. "You should not have kept it from me."

"And was I wrong?" she looked searchingly at him, hearing his anger. "Your foster parent came here bearing news of your distress. They were worried for you and so was I. It would have done you no good to rush here."

"Perhaps," he reached out to grasp her hand. "But it pains me not to be here."

"You are already here, even if you were not consciously aware of it," she lifted their linked hands.

"How did it happen?" he said, desiring to hear the story from her lips. "Pokkot is still distressed by her action," he said when she had finished.

"They left when you came in," she said as he looked around for the girl, realising that they were alone for the first time. "You will have to talk to her about this."

"Yes, we should. It'll take the both of us, not just me," he lifted her hand to his lips, assured to feel the warmth and anwering pressure.

"Did anything happen at Hwaseong? You only said P'ado and Young-joon are safe and sound. Kyoung-mi was so relieved she cried."

"Master Park was injured but he's all right," he said hastily when she looked alarmed. "I'll tell you the whole story another time but his age caught up with him. The physician advised that he drink less of wine, to watch his diet and reduce his stress," he bent closer to whisper, "and the King has formally released him so there will no more missions for him. Old master Han receives the same benefit too."

"What about you?" she asked anxiously and clenched at his hand when he hesitated.

"I'm afraid I forgot to ask him about that," he admitted sheepishly. "With so much on my mind ..."

"I suppose it cannot be helped," she sighed, her hopes that he would be free from his obligations dashed.

"There is something else. He gave us his permission to continue with our lives," he saw her frown of incomprehension. "He does not look favorably on our liaison and ordered me to "release" you. That or I am to be exiled in an extreme way. I refused and requested for death instead."

"No ..," she gasped in horror. He asked for death?

"But master Danwon pleaded on our behalf," he paused for a moment to reflect on that moment and smiled as she caressed his face. "I think he was testing me.. us. To satisfy .. his curiosity perhaps?"

"Like Akeno did with us?" she said, recalling how drastic it had been.

"I convince him I suppose, he changed his mind. So we are free to stay together," he touched his brow to hers. "He does not approve but granted his permission out of compassion."

"Master Danwon's arguments must have been compelling," a tear rolled from her closed eyes.

"There now, why are you crying?" he said when he drew back and saw her tears. "Ah, Hyangya, there's so much to share with you. I came back not just to see you but to bring you and Pokkot to the lodgings we are going to stay for the next two months."

"Two months!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"The task I have to complete with master Danwon will take up that much time. Arrangements have been made for us to stay elsewhere. We are supposed to set off tomorrow but with your injury," he looked down at her, unable to see the wound since she was covered with the quilt. "I do not think you can travel."

"Why don't you...," she began, about to suggest that she could join him later.

"No. I will not go off elsewhere without you. Not again," he said firmly.

"You cannot remain here and my wound will not heal that quickly" she objected. "His task for you is paramount."

"I will not leave you behind and that's final."

"You risk his displeasure," she warned fretfully. Why did he have to be so stubborn? "I have no wish to be the cause of any tumult," she pulled at his hand pleadingly, "It will not end well. Please, just do as I ask."

"Let's put this problem aside for the moment," he said finally. "No, let's not dispute over it now," he rummaged in the pouch under his coat and brought out the smaller pouch with the buttons. "Here, I saw these at a stall just now," he poured out the buttons onto his hand and showed them to her.

"They are beautiful," she picked up a black button with silver bats etched on it, deciding to follow his lead for she had no wish for them to argue. They should be rejoicing he had returned safe and sound instead of having a fight. "I don't know when I will have a chance to use it. I seem to be collecting instead."

"For later generations," he examined the gold coloured button with the chrysanthemum motif and looked to the door when he heard Kyoung-mi's voice.

To his surprise, when the door opened, Pokkot was the first in. Her face was screwed up in a frown of concentration as she carefully carried in a soban which she placed near the opened window before sitting down beside Jeong-hyang.

"Cousin, you have not eaten I'm sure," Kyoung-mi placed another soban beside the first table, a wine bottle and cup on it instead of dishes. "You will not want to shift to the room prepared for you yet, so," she indicated the soban.

"Indeed," he was grateful for her thoughtful gesture, getting to his feet to sit at the soban proper. As he ate, Jeong-hyang showed the buttons to Kyoung-mi and Pokkot. The low murmur of conversation provided a soothing ambience, a reminder of home. The tension within slowly ebbed away and the dinner became something to enjoy than a means to appeasing hunger. The rest of the night became a convivial affair as he shared with them what he had seen for the past eight days which made them wish they had the opportunity to witness the events at Hwaseong Fortress themselves. The sound of the belfry broke the warmth of the tiny soiree. Second watch, the beginning of curfew. Despite his desire to stay longer with Jeong-hyang, Yunbok decided to retire for he could see she was weary. Before he went, he would have to settle Pokkot's mind for he could see she was unhappy.

"Pokkotya," he beckoned to Pokkot, handing her the small packet of candy he had bought. The sight of the candy lifted some of the gloom. "What will happen when these candy are eaten?"

"It's gone?" said Pokkot, puzzled.

"Do you think you can get them back as they are again?"

"Get them back?" Pokkot stared at the packet in her hands. Why would she want to do what he suggested? "It's not possible to get them back again when they are eaten."

"True. Like that candy, it's not possible to undo what is already done. Take what had happened as a lesson, that unintended accidents can happen."

"It's still my fault for looking out the door," she hung her head, understanding what he was referring to.

"Ahhh, then it is my fault in bringing omoni and you. I should take responsibility too. If the both of you were elsewhere, nothing would happen."

"But ...," she began, frowning at the spurious interpretation.

"Do you see, the blame can only go so far. Nothing is as hard the lesson that a careless action can bring. It will not be forgotten and you will learn to be cautious when the situation is uncertain," he reached out to brush away the tears that trickled down her cheek and shook his head when she folded herself on his lap as she used to do when she was younger.

"Omoni does not blame you nor is angry with you," said Jeong-hyang. "Neither is aboji, do you see? Not even ajumma Joo." Kyoung-mi smiled encouragingly when Pokkot glanced at her.

"The most important thing is that you have already acknowledged your own mistake," he touched her hair gently, "you are sincere in your remorse. It is enough for us. Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect."

"Everyone?" Pokkot sat up and grasped his hand. "Even you, aboji?"

"I am no different from anyone else."

"Do you have anything else to say?" prompted Jeong-hygang, smiling encouragingly at Pokkot who fell silent, thinking over what he had said.

"Can you teach me how to paint, aboji?" the girl said hesitantly, her eyes fixed the packet of candy she was fingering nervously with her other hand.

"Paint?" he was surprised. Did she have such an inclination? When had it come upon her? There was no sign she was interested ever since they had brought her back with them to Uiryeong. Was it a passing whim or true interest? It did not matter one way or another.

"If you wish, I can teach you," he said, his mind thinking of Akeno who surely would be pleased to know his daughter took after her mother. "There are some matters to look to but when I am free, I shall teach you," he smiled when she bounced up and threw her arms around his neck. "Time for me to turn in. Omoni needs her rest."

"I'll show you to your quarters," Kyoung-mi said, lighting and picking up the chongrong by the door, waiting patiently for him to pick up his pack and paegeom before exiting the room tactfully when he bent to Jeong-hyang. Pokkot buried her interest in the candy, too shy to look on.

"How is she doing?" he said later as he followed Kyoung-mi down the corridor to the daecheong of the anbang.

"The wound is healing well. All she needs is rest and should not be exert herself too much at the moment," she said frankly. "The physician advised that she should be extremely careful for a month or so even after the wound has healed for she is weakened and can not afford to fall ill."

"I see," he muttered. Transporting her by other means was out of the question then. The risk was too great. What was he to do? It was doubtful he would be able to concentrate on the painting of the eight fold screen.

"What is wrong?" she asked, noting his troubled face. They stopped to put on their shoes at the porch before strolling through the courtyard to the small gate in the wall separating the quarters. "I do not see how you have any choice, cousin," she said when he explained. "She cannot leave at the moment and forgive me for saying this, you will only add to her stress if you insist on staying."

"The thought has come to me," he sighed. "If I stay, I will hamper her recovery. And yet ..," he heaved another sigh as no solution came to mind.

"Do you know exactly where you are going?"

"I'm afraid not but it should not be too far." From Hanseong. He looked at her and saw she understood.

"Why not do it like this? Return after every few days to visit her. Pokkot should continue to stay here too so why not combine your visits with her lessons?" Kyoung-mi suggested. "Surely that can be arranged?"

"It is an idea worth exploring," he said slowly. It still piqued him that they could not be at the retreat together but the alternative was better than outright disobedience. "But how would it look to your family if I were to do so? Appearing so often."

"How strange is it when you're busy with military affairs and unable to stay by your wife?" she pointed out. "They will only admire you for your devotion."

"True, though it's ...," he coughed uncomfortably.

"Speaking of devotion," she paused at the gate, hiding her smile at his embarrassment. "The old friend who arrived yesterday was very much upset. I understand her husband has been detained indefinitely. She seems lost."

"She's someone I happened to encounter many years ago. I never expect to run into her again," the sadness in his voice kindled her curiosity for it was clear there was some story between them. "I'm not really sure what I can do for her. I am hoping you might have some ideas. Failing that, the last option would be to speak to the elders of Saemal," he heaved a sigh for he did not think they would accept her readily once they knew what her husband had been up to. "They will have heard some news of her husband by now and unlikely to accept a person of such disrepute."

"I can offer her work and a place to stay. Will she accept? Will she be willing to move with us if we return to Uiryeong?"

"It is difficult to say. Perhaps if you make the offer to her, she might accept."

"You are not thinking ...," Kyoung-mi was surprised at his reticence and could not help but be worried over the implication as she recalled her own infatuation. Was that the problem with this old friend? Or was there quarrel between them?

"Matters between us not as you supposed," he said, reading her doubt, "but I really do not know how our discourse will turn out when I see her."

"How adverse do you expect it to be?" she said as they walked towards the guest quarters of the sarang. The sounds of the cicadas from the garden rising and falling in time to their footsteps.

"At the worst, I'll have her enmity. Not that I blame her," he sighed.

"Can you not tell me what occurred? I might be able to help," she offered.

"Perhaps later," he turned to her as they stopped outside the room he was to have. "If it turns out badly, I may need your intercession."

"I am always ready to aid you, cousin," she removed her shoes at the porch, opened the door of the room and lit the candle within as he waited outside. "Try to rest, you had a busy day today, no doubt," she said as she exited the room and left.

In that she was right, of a sort. It was more of a troubling afternoon. Thoughts whirled in his head as he locked the door, deposited his packs and paegeom on top of the bandaji, hung up his gat and coat before tossing the bedding onto the floor. He sat down, rubbing an eyebrow absently as he contemplated the incident at the jilcheong. It was troubling and yet not unexpected but he had to give Han-pyeong the benefit of the doubt as there was no proof. Within his heart, however, he knew it was betrayal. All it needed to be fact was a confession but he had no inclination for a confrontation. Preferably, he would finish his task and leave quietly with Jeong-hyang.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ipchun (eul) 1795**

The next morning, Cheol-ju was not surprised to learn that Yunbok would be delaying his departure for a day. To the the suggestion of returning at regular intervals to visit the family, he could give no definite answer. Much depended on his superiors' decision. He did not think it was possible but would inquire for further instructions given the complicated developments. What if he were not allowed to leave the retreat at all until the task was completed? That was not what Yunbok was looking forward to but he may not have a choice.

Jeong-hyang did not seem as upset as he was when he dropped in on her after breakfast. Instead, she was relieved to hear that he would be going without her, with periodic visits though even that was not affirmed. It was more important that he fulfilled his obligations, Kyoung-mi would look after her well enough without his hovering over her every day. The faster he finished the task, the sooner they should be able to go home for she still cherished the hope of returning to Uiryeong. To that expressed wish, he could make no comment other than she would be able to join him soon. When Kyoung-mi came in with Jeong-hyang's breakfast, he left them to it after Kyoung-mi indicated someone was waiting to speak to him at the garden. He knew who it was and tried to prepare himself. The sight of Song-mi waiting for him made him hesitant but he approached her nevertheless.

"Master Seo," she greeted. There was nothing in her expression to indicate her mood.

"Mistress Na," he returned and wondered how he was to bring up the subject,

"You remembered," her steady gaze made him feel awkward.

"After P'ado related the story of our encounter in the past," he fidgeted," I'm afraid that ... I did not quite recall you until his reminder though you did look familiar," he felt he was making weak excuses for his lapse.

"But why would you remember? Why should you? You must have met many others on your travels." There was no inflection in her tone at all that he could discern.

"Perhaps but you remained affixed for some years."

"Why?"

"Guilt...," he looked away to the flowers around them. "I remembered that day. When we met and what happened..I returned to retreive forgotten items...," he swallowed as ugly memories reared up before him.

"And?" curiosity in her voice.

"There was nothing I could do. I ... stayed hidden and ..," he stopped, unable to voice what he did.

"You left." Startled he turned and was staggered at the fury blazing in her eyes. "You left. I saw you ... you ran away after they were gone. Like the coward you were!"

She saw him leaving? He could hardly believe his ears. How was it possible?

"I called out, hoping you would hear, you would return but you never did," the fury left her as suddenly as it had appeared. "I crawled to omoni, aboji but they were already dead as I well knew. And so I laid there beside them, waiting to die. But fate was unkind, someone came by and found me. I lived when I wanted to die."

"Who was it that found you?" Her pain tore at him and the guilt he felt weigh even heavier.

"The man I married," she stared at him searchingly for a while before looking away. "He saw to my parents' burial and took me away to a woman healer. It was months before I recovered and many more months later still for me to have no fear of the world outside. He was ever there and I knew not what purpose he had, to bide at my side. But when he proposed...I was shocked that he would want someone whose honor had been besmirched but he did not seem to care. I could not do that to him, burdened him so I refused. But he was stubborn. Finally, I agreed. Our son was born several years later," she gazed at him again. "Why did you run?"

"Fear of what I will see," he said frankly with a heavy heart, "I heard everything. I thought everyone had died. I ... I imagined the worst horrors and could not bear to look upon the aftermath of such bestiality with my own eyes, so I ran," his shoulders slumped and his head hung dejectedly. "Such was my fear, my only thought was to get away as far as possible. From those robbers, from that place of horror. I know what I say now cannot offer much succor for the pain of my my cowardice but I offer it nevertheless. I am sorry."

"And yet, you are my lifeline."

"What?" he was puzzled.

"Your kindness and generosity were a light to our darkness. You were in the same strait and yet you thought nothing of giving up your food and money. None of those we came across was so selfless as to give all and leave nothing for themselves. When you ran away, your action was like a knife to me. I hated you for leaving me and I hated myself..," she reached out to touch his face. He frowned but did not back away. "I wanted to die even as the woman healer did her outmost to treat my injuries. All I could think about was what had happened and after. Did you run away because you were disgusted with me?" He shook his head. "I knew it was so," she ignored his silent denial. "I imagined you making a good life for yourself, a wife, a family while I lived everyday with my shame. It was so unfair. The hate sustained me through those years."

"Do you...," he began. Did she still hate him?

"How do you separate hate and love? I hated you and yet I still love you." He forced himself to remain impassive despite the alarm that arose at that statement and his peace to hear her out. "They are like the fleeting phases of the seasons. I also came to understand that you were but a youth. Were you seasoned any better than I was?" she shook her head.

"What then? Where do you stand this day?" he froze as she hugged him and pulled away. "Please ...," he muttered uneasily. Was it the truth she spoke? There was something about her statements that did not sound right.

She withdrew a few steps, shaking her head. "I have to confess I'm in a dilemma."

"Why?" he said with some relief that she did not attempt further gestures of affection.

"How is it possible to love ...?" there were tears in her eyes. "What will become of my husband?"

"I do not know but his past is against him. ... " he said, ignoring her former statement.

"If.. if he does not return, what is to become of me and my son?"

"You are not alone," he hastened to comfort her. "Do you wish to return to your home?"

"I do not think they will accept me. They will know what he is by now."

"My cousin can offer shelter and an appointment," he frowned when she turned away. "The only problem that may arise is that her family may move to Uiryeong," he followed her, anxious that she accept the offered support as she turned away. "Unless you have other considerations, a move elsewhere would not be a difficulty."

"I do not know."

"It will take awhile before judgment is passed on your husband so take the time to think it over," he reined in his desire to insist she accept.

"His fate is so obvious isn't it? Is there even a chance?" she said sadly. As there was no suitable answer, he held his tongue. It would be cruel to give her false hope. "To be alone again ...," she muttered. "Your wife is here, isn't she?" The sudden change in subject took him by surprise.

"Yes, she is. She is abed due to a regrettable accident."

"It is unfortunate," she murmured, "I hope she will make a swift recovery."

"I would make introduction if you are agreeable." She turned to look at him in surprise. "She knows of my journeys and would welcome you."

"If she does not mind what I am, I will only be too please to meet her," she said after a moment of hesitation.

"What do you think you are?" he said.

"As the spouse of a murderer, can I escape the shadows of his dishonorable deeds?"

"Words cannot be caged but courage and the determination can overcome discrimination," he said earnestly, to prevent her falling deeper into despair. "If you feel you would rather begin afresh elsewhere, I will try my best to help you."

"There is no need for you to do this," she stared at him intensely.

"Indeed I do," he did not look away as he tried to convince her of his sincerity to help her. "To know that I could have aided then gives me no peace. Give me a chance to make amends."

"I ... will consider what you have said," she said, bowing her head and walking swiftly away as he made a half-hearted motion to stop her, wishing she would accept his offer without the reservations she was obviously having.

He changed his mind and watched her retreating back, feeling unsettled. On the one hand, he was relieved she seemed to harbour no ill feelings towards him. On the other, he was not certain how he should interpret her present regard of him. There was the strange air of truth and falsehood in her words. Disturbed, he made his way to Jeong-hyang's room, of a mind to discuss the conversation he just had when Cheol-ju hailed him. To his dismay, there was definite answer to his request but there had been an explicit message that he was to set off for the retreat that day. What was the urgency?

"The incident has roused much disturbance. It is advised that you are secluded, sir," explained Cheol-ju.

"I will not be able to drop by as I intended?" Yunbok sighed as Cheol-ju shook his head sympathetically. Having to abandon the plan of dropping in on Jeong-hyang was disappointing but the risk was too great for him to object. "How long do I have?"

"Until after the noon meal, sir."

So soon? Should he go? He nodded to Cheol-ju and continued on to his destination. His heart wished to stay whereas reason pointed to the sensible course of action. Which should he listen to? At that moment, he wished he had not the talent to paint and was promptly disgusted with himself for indulging in such foolishness. There was still hours yet, he should cherish the time he was there. No one was there when he reached Jeong-hyang's room. Her colour was better, he was glad to note.

"What is it?" she said as he sat down for she had seen the unhappiness in his eyes.

"I can't stay for the day, I have to leave after noon," he said, reaching for her hand. "There's... they want me secluded as soon as possible."

"There's trouble?" she said anxiously, knowing what he was obliquely referring to.

"We evaded an incident but there is still some stirrings so ...," he trailed off. "I'm afraid I am not allowed to visit either."

"What about letters? Surely we can write to each other ... what is it?" she broke off when he did not reply.

"Do you remember that tragedy I spoke of years ago? The girl and her family whom I met at Duryunsan?" he saw that she did. "She's here," he put up a hand when she gasped in astonishment. "She survived and married the man, Ui-sik, Hak-sun's friend. He was the one who rescued her. I spoke to her earlier and offered my aid. She said she will think about it."

"That's not all there is to it," she said immediately.

"No ... she saw me running away in the aftermath. It left ill feelings," he sighed. "I should not have done so. I should not have let my fear drove me away. If I had not, I would have found her alive."

"You were young and afraid of what you would see," she was disturbed. It had taken him a long time to get over this particular incident. Days of conversation, months of patient reflection that she thought he would never put it behind him. Now it had come to haunt him again. This time, in the flesh. Would he be able to surmount this trial once more? "What did she say?" she asked anxiously and listened as he recounted the conversation to her. "Seeing you must have brought back the pain ... she hates you for that. It has been so long, won't she have forgiven?"

"Knowing how it affected it me .. how would it be for her?" he closed his eyes as grief came welling up. "I'm all right," he said as she touched his face worriedly. "She's a different person now. I have no idea what is her present stance. She seems to have forgiven me but her manner is...unsettling. I do not feel at ease."

"Are you worried she's another Kyoung-mi?"

"I hope not. Perhaps she recalls what she felt and merely carried out her feelings of the moment..."

"But you are not sure," she sighed as she contemplated the problem of having to deal with another with an ardor for Yunbok. "Perhaps if I have the chance to talk to her?"

"I will introduce her to you before I leave," he said. "Perhaps I am thinking too much over her words."

"It's this vagueness of her that's also the cause of your feeling that you should stay, isn't it?" He smiled wryly as she touched the root of his dilemma. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps because I feel she is evading or hiding something," he heaved a sigh. "I wish there is more time for me to be certain of her. Leaving without solving this mystery is unsatisfactory."

"It is better now if you come clean on how many young women you encountered in the past. Just so I can prepare to ward you from them," she said flippantly in an effort to distract him as she felt he was working himself into a wrinkle.

"Heh, that would just be every woman I came across in that year," he chuckled before sobering. "We can write but I would rather bring you with me."

"Another three weeks? Time passes. Before you know it, I will be there," she said as he bent to lightly touch her cheek with his.

"You must take extra care of yourself during this time since you will be weaker."

All was quiet as they shared a moment of warm contentment in each other's presence. It was broken when Young-joon came in search of Yunbok, greeting the duo with much ebullience, brushing aside Yunbok's apology for the trouble he had gotten him into. How could anyone expect a simple visit to turn into a hornet's nest? Exchanging a droll look with Jeong-hyang, Yunbok forebore to mention that it was exactly what they had discussed before more than a month ago except that no one could have predicted it would turn out as it did.

"How long are you planning to stay in Siheung?" he asked.

"I am hoping to spend some time here with all of you and Kyoung-mi before we return home," Young-joon scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But now, seeing that you will not be here ..." he looked at Yunbok with a questioning eye.

"Two months," Yunbok answered, knowing what he was alluding to.

"What about P'ado's ceremony? Do you want to hold it here rather than Uiryeong?"

"We're delaying it, I'm sure he will not mind. There are ...," Yunbok glanced at Jeong-hyang, "some other matters to look to. I'm asking if it's possible for you to stay here for a month, after which we're sending P'ado back to Uiryeong with you. We will also need to trouble you to hold the ceremony for him and possibly look after him for a while until he is able to support himself."

"I don't understand," Young-joon was bewildered for it seemed to him that Yunbok was saying he and Jeong-hyang would not be returning to Uiryeong. "The mishap we were expecting did not happen so aren't you returning home after your current task?"

"I'm sorry old friend, but it may be we will not return to Uiryeong," Yunbok waved to Young-joon to hear him out. "There are some matters that we have to discuss with P'ado that may not turn out well, hence, we hope you will be able to look out for him when we can not."

"But what ..," Young-joon began to ask before he stopped. Whatever it was must be private and not meant to be shared outside the family. It was not his place to inquire into it. "I hope it does not come to that. I come with you to render whatever aid I can. I do not expect to lose my friends," he said sadly.

"Brother Han, we may not be near but we will maintain contact," Yunbok said in empathy for he was not looking forward to it either. Young-joon had been the only and closest friend he had since he left Hanseong. It would be a great lost to him not to have such close contact in future.

"It is hard for us too," Jeong-hyang wiped a tear away. "Even if we are far away, you and your family are always in our hearts."

"Ah ., let's ..let's hope for the best, shall we?" mumbled Young-joon. "Since you asked me to look after P'ado, I presume master Park will go with you."

"We are his family," Yunbok said matter-of-factly. Young-joon nodded, not surprised at all but it would mean losing yet another friend. His father would be grieved as well and he was further dismayed when Yunbok said, "I have to leave after the noon meal. They want me to begin on the task as soon as possible."

"I had hoped to spend a day with you, around town," he said unhappily. "To unwind from the recent stress."

"I'm afraid I'm proving to be a disappointment for some people today," Yunbok said humorously.

"You should not say so of yourself," chided Jeong-hyang who knew he was not really jesting.

"Who else has he disappointed today?" Young-joon was curious. His apprehension increased after listening to Yunbok's explanation. "She did mention meeting you but I did not know that such a tragic incident happened. Her anger is expected but surely she does not hold it against you? Did she not say it herself she realised that your youth was a mitigating factor?"

"She did but I feel that perhaps she has not truly forgiven me. The act of forgiveness is not easy," Yunbok sighed.

"That is true," Young-joon agreed.

"I told him that her failure to give him her acceptance of his aid is really what's troubling him," Jeong-hyang squeezed Yunbok's hand, out of Young-joon's sight. "To accept is a clear sign of healing. To say she is considering his suggestion means she has yet to let go of her animosity."

"I am also afraid of what she might do," confessed Yunbok. "I do not know where her hate is directed at," he said when they looked at him for an explanation. "She hated me for my leaving, hated herself for her living."

"Ah, will she direct it against you or herself?" Young-joon understood his point.

"If only she would give me an answer before I leave," Yunbok looked out of the partially opened windows facing the garden. "That will put my worries to rest."

"Perhaps you should ask her again," suggested Jeong-hyang. "Didn't you say you want to introduce us?"

"I'll try to see her later," Yunbok said, hoping he would be able to persuade her. "Enough of our problems, brother. I can see for myself you are in good spirits! Would you care to share your experiences of the past several days?"

At that, Young-joon was more than glad to tell the tale of that terrifying night, eager to share and release his pent up emotions. How dark that night had seemed to him, fleeing for his life and his fear to be entangled in a treasonous plot. Truly, he had thought he would lose his life and had prayed long and hard for salvation. The days and nights of staying cooped up in stuffy rooms, scurrying and lying still for fear of discovery whenever there were sounds of soldiers going by. The worst crunch of all was to be held hostage even though he had willingly agreed to the risk of Ui-sik's suggested counter plan.

"I had the dagger all ready," he said, pulling his sleeve to show them where he had hidden it. "I was shaking so at the thought of stabbing someone that I thought surely the men that stood watch would know what I had in mind but I supposed they thought I was in terror."

"How were you released?" Yunbok said, half smiling at Young-joon's exaggerated demonstration of how he was quaking. "The soldiers brought a couple of the rogue troop with them."

"It was just as well they did. The men holding me recognised them and that put them off their guard. The rescuers rushed in when they were lured outside," Young-joon could not hold back the shudder as he recalled the rescue.

"What happened to the injured agent?"

"I have no idea. They took him away. He was in a bad way and really needed proper care," Young-joon sighed. "I really can't believe it happened. Can you imagine what aboji will say or how Su-dae will react?"

"You are going to tell her everything?" Jeong-hyang asked slyly.

"Perhaps not," Young-joon said after a moment of consideration. "I can imagine her having hysterics. She might even stop me from taking trips."

"You know her best but does she seem like a person who will not empathise with you?" she hid a smile at his discomfiture.

"Er ... well, women are so ...," he caught himself before he finished his sentence, blushing red at their chuckles. "Maybe I will tell her. Is it noon already?" he was surprised when Kyoung-mi called outside the door and came in bearing a soban. Behind her was Song-mi with another soban, to Yunbok's surprise.

"Sachon," Kyoung-mi addressed Yunbok after she presented Song-mi to Jeong-hyang. "I have some good news to impart. Song-mi here has accepted your recommendation, with sieomeoni's approval of course. As from today, she will be helping us in the house."

"I'm glad to hear of it," he said cautiously to Song-mi who bowed serenely. Did it reflect her true sentiment? He hid his doubt lest it showed but it was what he was seeking was it not, he asked himself. An answer. So why was he still having so many misgivings? He should accept it as it was. "This will provide the security and support for yourself and your son."

"I can ask no more," she bowed again as he flashed a quick look to Jeong-hyang who nodded. She would be on her guard around her.

Kyoung-mi watched their disquietude and silent message with intense curiosity and foreboding. Something was amiss with Song-mi and she intent to find out what it was for if the woman meant trouble, she would much prefer not to extend her help. Leaving the men to their meals, she withdrew to the kitchen with Song-mi and sent her out with a couple of the maids to buy more provisions, bringing her son, Jinjia, along as well. Pleased to have gotten her away for the moment, she returned to Jeong-hyang's room to question Yunbok even if it meant interrupting his lunch. Something sieomeon would take her to task if she knew but there was no one around to tattle on her.

"And you asked me to help her?" she exclaimed after she had gotten the story out of him. "If she is driven by hate ..."

"She does not seem to be so, does she?" he gestured to her to hear him out. "Yes, I have my worries for us but it is unfair to condemn her immediately. What she feels is what anyone can expect from a person who has suffered. I evoked those emotions in her again so it is my fault. Give her time to get over it. The offer of shelter and a settled future may ease her through."

"And it may not. Forgive me but I would prefer ...," Kyoung-mi could not help but think of her son.

"Kyoung-miya, how about this? Give her a few weeks or so," Young-joon said, knowing what his cousin was afraid of, "while you make other arrangements for her. If you do not wish to have her here after this period of observation, then send her on to an alternative employer. Given her emotional state which may be erratic, she should not suffer any further setbacks or rejections."

"I'm sorry too, Kyoung-miya for putting this burden on you," Yunbok said apologetically. "I did not expect this matter to turn out this way. Brother Han is right, since we have ensured her of her future, we can not make sudden changes that may disturb her."

"Perhaps, I will speak to my husband, mayhaps she can help at the shop rather than the house," Kyoung-mi said reluctantly, after thinking it over and conceding that they were right.

"Since we are acquainted, I will find excuses to engage her in further dialogues to assess her condition," Young-joon looked to Yunbok who nodded in agreement. "other than to keep an eye on her."

"It may be I am jumping to erroneous assumptions. There might be nothing wrong with her but nevertheless, don't make it too obvious you are keeping an eye on her," warned Yunbok.

"Not meaning to cast aspersion on your ratiocination," said Young-joon who wagged a finger at Yun-bok, "I would rather that you are wrong."

"I will not mind if it is so," Yunbok said soberly.

The issue was dropped there and then for everyone felt enough had been said. Yunbok finished his lunch and while Young-joon went off with Kyoung-mi to look in on his nephew, took some time to start Pokkot on her first lesson when she came in with Jeong-hyang's meal. They moved themselves next to the windows so as not to disturb Jeong-hyang. Pointing around the room and to the garden, Yunbok elucidated on the points he wanted to make to the girl as she listened attentively, eyes bright.

He watched as she drew her first picture for him, noting that she had an eye for details. When she was done, he had her showed it to Jeong-hyang who praised her effort, infusing as much genuine criticism as well. Young-joon returned when Pokkot tried another picture and was similarly supportive. In the midst of of their discussion, Cheol-yu turned up. Time to go. In the presence of others, Yunbok was unable to take the leave he would like with Jeong-hyang who simply sent him off as appropriately, but with a look he understood. He went to look for his hosts and bid them farewell.

"I don't suppose Song-mi knows who you are," Young-joon murmured almost inaudibly as he walked with Yunbok to the gates as Cheol-yu followed.

"No, she doesn't ...," Yunbok halted in mid stride as a thought struck him. "Why do you think she does?"

"Pokkot's painting lesson reminded me of something," Young-joon leaned closer to Yunbok. "I bought replicas that day when I shepherd P'ado and during the flight, brought them along with me because I thought they might be damaging if they were left behind. She was interested in them during those days when we were holed up at Hwaseong and I caught her ripping up one of them. Do you think she suspects?"

"Where are those replicas now?" A chill seemed to settle on Yunbok. Ripping up the replicas? What did her action signify?

"I don't know. They vanished and I never thought any more of them until just now."

They stared at each other as they realised the problem had magnified. Or not?


	25. Chapter 25

**Gyeongchip 1795**

The shivering trill whistled through the air, dancing liltingly to the zephyr that rose and fell. The thrush paused, eyeing its luch green surroundings as its head bobbed. As swift as a hawk, it pounced on a unwary prey it had been tracking. The thrush's blue plummage gleamed in the light as it flew back to its perch. As it alighted on the branch, a sudden explosive noise below sent it flitting away.

"Ajoshi, can't you hold it back?" a voice lamented.

"I just can't help it, the grass was ticklish," Suk-kwon said apologetically as he rubbed an itchy nose and he sneezed again as P'ado sat up.

"You can just hold your nose, like this," he said as he demonstrated by pinching close his his nostrils, "close your mouth and you won't make as much noise."

"I know but it caught me by surprise," wiping away a tear, Suk-kwon got to his feet and brushed the grass and dirt off his clothing. "We have plenty of time to observe all we want," he said as he bent to retrieve the small burlap bag on the ground. "It's getting late, we've better get back before they send search parties."

Heaving a sigh, P'ado picked up his own bag and followed the older man through the sleepy glade. Now and then, throaty and sweet trills of other birds in the distance would come floating through the air. Insects flitted amongst grasses and budding flowers as they walked down the trail. Sparkles of light danced over the stream. So akin was the surroundings to the hills at home that P'ado wished he was back there instead of sticking out here in someone's retreat in the mountain. No ceremony to look forward to. No Pokkot. Aboji was stuck at the house painting, painting, painting with master Danwon. No omoni. He stifled a sigh for he was not allowed to visit her as he wanted to when he learned she was wounded. Why did he have to stay at a place he did not want to be with nothing to do? There were already servants at the house to do all the chores and he was unused to the indolent lifestyle.

"Tired?" Suk-kwon looked around when he heard the suspiring puffs behind him.

"Ajoshi, what am I doing here?" the boredom in P'ado rose to vexation. "Am I suppose to be doing this for the next six weeks?!" he flunged his arms wide to encompass their surroundings. "There's nothing to do at the house. I can't leave, I can't visit omoni, I can't even talk to aboji!"

"The vegetable patch too small for you?"

"Ajoshi, haraboji Au has first claim," P'ado heaved another sigh. Tried as he might, the old man persistently but politely rejected his offers to help and he could not insist on assisting. "I can only help with the horses."

"That is what happens when old age bites and the idea of sitting about to enjoy benefits brought about much strife instead of contentment," Suk-kwon laughed for he empathised with the old servant. "It is also pointless to complain about leaving," he kept his tone even but sympathetic for he understood the boy's frustrations. "As to not seeing your aboji, his task is paramount."

"Not even meal times? I don't even see him at all!" P'ado wished he could stamp his foot like a little boy and caterwaul.

"All right, tell me what it is you want," sighed Suk-kwon, knowing P'ado was justified in his complaints for he himself hardly had a glimpse of Yunbok since he arrived at the mountain retreat. The same could be said of Danwon. Both of them seemed to be locked up in the workroom day and night.

"Can't I stay with omoni and Pokkot? Omoni needs me to look after her," P'ado bent to scoop up some water from the stream to cool his face.

"It's a waste of time wishing for something you know cannot be done," Suk-kwon chided. "Listen," he clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder when his face turned dark. "I know how you feel but it's not any better for aboji either. If he have the tenacity to tolerate it, why can't you? And what makes you think it's any easier for me?"

"It's just that," P'ado scrabbled helplessly around to get to the crux of his grievance.

"You are sixteen, with or without the ceremony," Suk-kwon cocked his head at P'ado, eyeing him intently.

"I don't feel sixteen," P'ado muttered as he sat down on a rock by the stream.

"Of course you don't," Suk-kwon wriggled his shoulders to loosen tired muscles as he sat down opposite him. "Not with you pouting like a disappointed little boy and whining that you can't see aboji, omoni and your little sister."

"I'm not pouting," P'ado mumbled as he pulled at the grasses beneath his feet. "I just want to go home."

"Home," Suk-kwon sighed as he laid down among the grasses and a face floated before him that he did not see the blue sky and the puffy clouds gliding by. "What is home, P'adoa."

"Home is where everyone talks to one another, not squirreled here and there," pulling up a tuft of grass, P'ado blew it from his hand and watched the broken pieces float away in the breeze. "I wish I've never come. Why did he have to choose to be what he was? Look what happened! Omonim died because of him."

"Everyone makes mistakes whither they are driven by desire, ambitions or events beyond their control," it sounded weak and pithy to Suk-kwon but it was all he could offer at the moment.

"Ajoshi, you chose to serve the King. If someone had made a different kind of offer, you would have accepted it. To pander to your own needs is not what you want. Why couldn't abonim have done the same?!" another tuft of grass joined its unfortunate brethren.

"P'adoa ..." Suk-kwon tried to think of an argument to alleviate the boy's distress. "Let it go. No matter what he was, he loved you and tried to do what he thought was best to ensure your future." An image of Hak-sun popped up to sit with them as he imagined the man explaining himself to his son. It was a given sons learned from the examples set by their fathers, there was rarely any need for explanations unless circumstances were extenuating. P'ado's problem warrant a frank dialogue. How would Hak-sun have gone about it? Would he even attempt it?

"He knew it was wrong but he did it anyway," a third tuft floated away. "What does that say about him? About me?"

"What about you? You and he are two different persons altogether ...," the image vanished as Suk-kwon looked at the boy curiously.

"Are we? His blood flows in me, doesn't it?" P'ado stared at the small patch of bared earth at his feet.

"What nonsense is this?" disturbed, Suk-kwon sat up. "Where did you get such an idea?"

"Isn't it? Why doesn't he want to talk to me?" P'ado's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"You mean your foster father? How can that be?" Suk-kwon laughed in disbelief but it sounded false to him.

"Ever since last autumn, I feel he doesn't seem to ...," P'ado hesitated, "he seems more aloof and troubled. Omoni is the same. They are not as approachable as before. I thought maybe there were some problems with ... with finances, food or something but I did not know it's me."

"P'ado, you are not the problem," Suk-kwon said evenly. "Look at me," he nudged the boy's knee until he had P'ado's gaze. "The problem is not about your father, nor is it about you yourself. It's about the three of you."

"I don't understand," P'ado frowned.

"What is aboji to you?"

"What do you mean?" confusion glinted in the boy's eyes. What kind of a question is that? How could Suk-kwon doubt his affections? "He is aboji, the one who brought me up, who taught me what I know."

"Do you think he cherishes you?"

"I know he does and so does omoni," P'ado said confidently.

"Remember that, P'adoa. If you do not doubt his affection, their regard for you, then why would you even think they would reject you based solely on whose son you are?"

"Then why do they seem to be shutting me out?"

"You have that much confidence in them then be patient because they will tell you," Suk-kwon leaned forward. "When they speak to you, or if he tells you he has something of import to say, listen. Listen," he repeated emphatically," with a open heart and mind."

Something important to say? P'ado stared at the older man, perplexed by the last statement. What was it that would require a open heart and mind? Tried as he might, he could not decipher it. Other than the obvious inference that he may not understand whatever it was if Yunbok were to speak out what was troubling him since last year. Would it have anything to do with his own feeling that he may not see either foster parent in future?

"Ajoshi ...," he said slowly, "I don't know why but I keep thinking that I will lose my family." His heart sank when the older man grimaced and turned away. "It's true isn't it? I will lose them? Why?" he grabbed Suk-kwon's arm. "Why?! Tell me why?!"

"P'adoa, I am tired, you are tired," Suk-kwon turned back to let the boy see his weariness in his eyes. "We are both sick and tired of being stuck here. I'm fantasizing impossible dreams, you are letting your abhorrence of your father's past overwrought you. It's time go back, have our dinner, rest and clear our minds. Leave the matter for the morrow," he got up and strolled away as the boy stared open mouthed after him.

His lapse was a mistake, Suk-kwon knew but the boy's fear was akin to his own. To lose the family he had formed with the two was a painful prospect he was not looking to. To avert the breakup, he could only try to prepare the boy for the forthcoming shock to his perceived image of Yunbok. How would he react? He tried to imagine his own father telling him out of the blue that he was not what he thought he was but since his own father was obviously a man, he would most likely laughed at the jest. P'ado would do the same until he was convinced.

To be in P'ado's shoes, how was it like? He banished all images of his father. To look up to someone he had always regarded with respect. Someone he could talk to, whose affections had been steady and supportive. He doubted P'ado had ever realised that most fathers did not show their feelings that readily once their sons were past a certain age. There was the image and dignity to maintain, the absolute authority. Yunbok did not so much as exert that authority as much as he kept himself approachable. That would account how P'ado sensed something was wrong for the door that had been opened, was suddenly inaccessible.

Would he be too sensitive? Suk-kwon stopped himself from looking back at the boy as he followed behind. He could not fault Yunbok's approaches in bringing up the boy who was well-disposed to the people around him, studious and upright. His only weakness was that he was sheltered, kept safe from strife and danger. His perspective of those around him would have changed with this trip. Did it weaken or strengthen him? Would he be able to take the blow? From his own point of view, what did it change really? But would the boy see it? As he walked down the trail, he mused over the possible attitudes the boy might take up. Long had he contemplated over this but with the disclosure imminent, he had to go through again. Trying to conceive of a better way to reduce the fallout. Behind him, P'ado tried once more to construe the meaning of the older man's statements. The walk to their current lodgings was mediative and silent.

The panjangmun of the retreat were opened when they arrived. A family of retainers; an old couple and their daughter, lived in the residence to keep it in perpetual readiness for the master's visit.

Sweeping up the dried twigs outside was haraboji Au. After greeting them, he returned to his chore as they stepped through the gates. The house was old but well maintained with occasional renovations. A small sarang and anbang, servants' quarters built within the walls, a small courtyard, a garden and a vegetable patch at the back. Fresh food supplies were delivered weekly. With additional guests, the old lady, halmoni Jang had been worried there would not be enough until she learned the "servants" her guests had brought along would make the trips to the marketplace to buy whatever was needed.

To their surprise, both Danwon and Yunbok were at the porch. Both seemed to be sleeping for they were lying down, eyes closed. Why did they not rest in their rooms? Suk-kwon hailed them as he approached but there was no response. Puzzled, he bent over Yunbok after removing his shoes at the steps. P'ado hovered behind. Were they sick?

"The servants are cleaning the room," Yunbok said without opening his eyes, guessing who it was that was leaning over him .

"I see," Suk-kwon regarded Danwon with amusement. "I suppose master Danwon misses his wife since he's hugging the chukpuin so lovingly."

"So ...so," Hong-do mumbled, not rising to the bait as P'ado snickered as he sat down near Yunbok. "Whoever came up with the chukpuin has a flair for comfort."

"Really? How does that compare to the real thing?"

"Nothing to compare with," Hong-do stifled a yawn. "It's just an object after all."

"Your wife?" Suk-kwon deliberately misunderstood. "Poor woman," he grinned when Hong-do sat up and one end of the chukpuin came swinging at him. "At least that's one thing you can't do with her," he caught hold of the chukpuin before it hit.

"What's with the both of you?" Hong-do was disgruntled, rubbing his eyes. "Picking on our wife."

"Oh, was he?" Suk-kwon grinned when Yunbok merely draped an arm over his eyes. "You can't blame us for being curious. He has his reasons and so do I."

"Him, I can understand," a glare bounced off an oblivious Yunbok, "but not you."

"Master, age should not deter you if you truly wishes to have a life with her," Yunbok sat up to look at Suk-kwon, knowing what he was worried over. P'ado's eyes widened in astonishment for it was the first time he heard the older man had an interest in a woman.

"You're thinking of marrying?" surprise lanced Hong-do's voice and a grin split his face as he regarded the other. "Is there a vast difference in ages?"

"It's not that," interjected Yunbok before Suk-kwon could answer. "Master, you're still hale and hearty. To look at you and master Danwon, anyone would have picked you for the younger," he ignored Hong-do's grumble at that statement, "and remember what I said about rooms."

"It's not me ...," Suk-kwon hesitated. "I'm wondering if I'm misreading her."

"I don't think you are."

"You old goat, if you're already having an affair, she is definitely interested," Hong-do slapped his thigh in merriment as P'ado tried to think of who master Park would be keen in. "What are you afraid of? Just ask her when you return home, I'm sure the reception would be estatic."

"Will it?" Suk-kwon mumured as he tried to imagine her reaction.

"Just remember I will not be holding your hand," Yunbok rubbed his aching shoulders, stiffed from the constant strain of holding a posture during painting, "and you're too old for me to do so anyway," he laughed at the sour look directed his way. "There are some matters that one has to deal with personally," he added soberly.

"True, more so in some cases," Suk-kwon stared meaningfully at him as P'ado glanced from him to Yunbok, sensing the subtle switch in reference. "It's just as well you are both out here, we are getting tired of not seeing your faces for the past two weeks! Right, P'ado?" he turned to the boy.

"Aboji, can't you put aside a day?" P'ado leaped in immediately with a plea, glad for the opening. "Or even half a day? With us?"

"Two weeks in that room," holding two fingers accusingly before Yunbok, Suk-kwon tried to get his message across, "will not do you any good. I'm surprised neither of you have gone mad yet."

"That's an exaggeration. There was a time we spent more than a month cooped up with a painting," Yunbok said, recalling the time when they did the royal portrait in the palace.

"I'm not so sure," put in Hong-do. "I know I went a little delirious, seeing shadows where they were supposed to be," he returned Yunbok's annoyed stare, wriggling his eyebrows as P'ado tried to decipher his statement.

"Shadows eh?" Suk-kwon hid a grin a he smoothed his beard. What was it Hong-do had spotted?

"With his bad eyesight, I'm not surprise he saw things which are not there," Yunbok shot back even as he rubbed his brow to ease a headache.

"There, you're getting a headache because you're spending too much time affixed in one position. Why don't you get some exercise now? You have not been doing those," urged Suk-kwon. "You'll feel better after a spar."

"Aboji, I'll spar with you," P'ado nearly grabbed Yunbok's sleeve as he used to do when he was younger but sprang eagerly to his feet instead and ran off to the rooms in the sarang before Yunbok could say anything.

"He needs you," Suk-kwon said softly as Yunbok sighed. "He does not know why you are shutting him out and fears the breakup of the family he has lived with since he was a baby. Must you do that to him?"

"We have been over this before," the headache seemed to worsen as Yunbok frowned tiredly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you realise you have brought him up differently?" observed Hong-do, forestalling Suk-kwon. "At his age, boys usually view their fathers as remote figures and less likely to be so open with their feelings. They are impelled to emulate the restraint and virtue as exemplified by the parent. But he is different. Though he was brash during the audience, he spoke with sensitivity and empathy for the plight of those who suffered oppression. He could discern the latent aspects of those involved. Most youths may not grasp it even if they were to go through what he had experienced. He is what he is because of you."

"He is receptive to what goes on around him because you taught him so, yourself. You are his parent but you are also his friend," Suk-kwon wondered what Yunbok was thinking for his face was shuttered. "That is the difference between you and the others. A beloved friend, who he could talk to, express himself at will, who he depends on to guide him."

"Despite what you think, he is vulnerable and needs more time," Hong-do glanced at Suk-kwon, wondering if their impromptu arguments would change Yunbok's mind for neither he nor Suk-kwon agree with Yunbok's intentions. "Wait till he's older."

"It is too late. There is already a fissure between us since he is already aware I am planning something that concerns him. The longer I wait, the worst it will be, especially when he has his own family. I may end up not telling him at all and the strain will be greater," Yunbok's brow wrinkled even further.

"You have a point there," Suk-kwon sighed as he leaned against the post of of the porch. "I wish you had listened to me but you cannot bear to let him continue under an illusion since you hold him so dear."

"Just as it was with Jeong-hyang, so it is with him," Yunbok agreed before getting to his feet, intending to go to his room to rest when P'ado came running back with two staffs in hand.

"Are you going already?" the anticipation on P'ado's face began to fade when he saw Yunbok was about to leave.

"Are you ready to take your falls?" Reluctant to disappoint the boy, Yunbok held out his hand for one of the staffs as P'ado's face brightened at that reply.

The two older men turned to watch as they walked down to the courtyard and faced off against each other. Such was the boy's elation in having Yunbok's company that he pounced at once with his staff, eager to engage. Unable to reach Yunbok in the usual way, this was his alternative method of communication, Suk-kwon mused as the attack was warded off easily. It would not be the first nor would it be the last.

_P'adoa, will you be able to accept her? If you cannot, the bond will be torn asunder and neither of you will be at peace._

"With his luck, it may go well," Hong-do murmured when he saw Suk-kwon's unhappiness.

"You think?" The setting rays of the sun was casting glints and shadows. Suk-kwon turned so he could keep the combatants as well as Hong-do within his view. "The pressure's too great on him. Take the morrow off so he can rest properly. Can't you see the shadows beneath his eyes? Is he even eating?"

"I tried but he's stubborn, he wants to finish the screens so he can go back as soon as possible," Hong-do shifted so he was nearer to Suk-kwon and leaned closer. "Any further developments?"

"Nothing on old master Shin or that woman. It's anybody's guess as to who alerted her to his presence," Suk-kwon wished he was back in Siheung so he could look into the matter personally but he could not go against the order he was to seclude himself too. The major worry would be Jeong-hyang and Pokkot for they were vulnerable but that would soon be amended.

"Is she still looking into the matter?"

"What do you expect when she thought she found the person she was looking for is not?" despite the gravity of the situation, Suk-kwon could help but chuckled as he tried to imagine the fury on the

Queen Dowager's face. "The name, background seemed right and he almost fits the description," he leant to whisper into Hong-do's ear. "I heard she nearly ordered the poor fellow to be stripped before her when he tried to plea his case."

"That is most ...," Hong-do winced. "I supposed she changed her mind?"

"She had him checked over by the eunuchs and was most displeased when they reported that he is a man as he protested he is. Rumors are flying all about from this incident, none of which is well disposed towards her since no one outside her clique knows exactly what she is after."

"That is certain to fan the flames," Hong-do shuddered for having someone like the Queen Dowager on the warpath for it would be like having an ogre on one's heels. He chuckled inwardly at that whimsical image before he sobered. "Her patience must be at its limits if she took the risk of overseeing this matter herself."

"What do you expect when it seems she would have the key to undermining our master's rule?"

"How long do you think she can keep it up?"

"It depends on how well we have laid the groundwork," he saw Hong-do's incomprehension. "He knows there might be a time when he has to summon him back so over the years, we have been starting rumours that he has returned to Hanseong, that he is at such and such a place. We managed to find men who look a little like him and maneuvered them to where he is purported to be but this is the first time she has hauled in one of our dupes. With your involvement in the uigwe, the ground is too fertile for her to ignore."

"So you people are the source of the rumors!" laughed Hong-do. "It irked me to no end to have to deal with questions when they occur. How frustrated they must have been when they increased vigilance on me and came up empty handed!" he chuckled again at the wasted time and effort of their adversaries. "Will she continue to conduct investigations?"

"It has been so many years and there are other matters for her to look to. After such a setback, she ought to be extremely discouraged but that does not mean we relax our guard," noted Suk-kwon.

"Are you waiting for something?" Hong-do said when he looked at the sky.

"Someone," the other man smiled. "Or rather a few someones," his smile dropped. "Old master Shin has been staying at home since. There is no correspondence or contact with anyone of note. As for the woman, neither Young-joon or Kyoung-mi has anything to say. Her behaviour has been exemplary"

"Perhaps someone, one of his former classmates, happened to recognise him during our trip. Or worst, any of the officials who had contact with him when he was a royal painter."

"That makes it doubly difficult to pin down," Suk-kwon shook his head as he contemplated the number of people to run checks on. "Are you prepared for the grilling when you return?"

"My dear fellow, I have been on the grill for eighteen years. I'm used to the heat," Hong-do scoffed. "My prolonged absences are easily explained away."

A horrified shout caught their attention and their gaze turned to the courtyard to see P'ado crouching helplessly over Yunbok who was bent over, clutching his stomach. The two men leaped up immediately and rushed over.

"What happened?!" Suk-kwon caught hold of Yunbok's shoulder when he looked as if he was about to pitch face down.

"I hit him in the stomach," a white faced P'ado said as he tried to hold Yunbok up.

"Not his fault, I was distracted ... headache," Yunbok gasped as pain lanced through his middle.

"Let's get him to his room," Suk-kwon knelt down so Hong-do could hoist Yunbok on his back. He hurried with him to his sleeping quarter as the other two followed. "Don't try to straighten him as yet," he warned Hong-do after he laid Yunbok, curled up, on his bedding. "P'ado, go to my room and get the medicinal pouches in the bandaji."

The boy quickly ran off to do as he was bidden, guilt stricken. He overshot the door of Suk-kwon's room and nearly crashed through it as he hurried to open it. Heart hammering in panic, he tossed out the clothing in the bandaji, heedless to the mess he was creating in his search for the pouches. He should have been paying attention, the thought whirled around in his head. If he had, he would have realised aboji was not feeling well. If he did, he would not be so eager to spar. Where were the pouches? He ransacked to the bottom before spotting them and grabbed them all up at once. Back to Yunbok's room he ran, nearly bowling over Hong-do who was coming out of it. Ignoring the mild reprimand, he half fell in his rush to Suk-kwon, eyes flicking to Yunbok's face before alighting on the older man who drew up the quilt over Yunbok.

"I'm going to have to keep a watch on you tonight. Your headache is due to insufficient rest and food. So no painting for the next few days, you can't really sit properly with such an injury, Your body will bruise and be painful," said Suk-kwon, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, aboji!" P'ado burst out, the older man's words casting a pall on him.

"It's not your fault. I was distracted," Yunbok said soothingly as the pain in his middle slowly ebbed away though he was sweating profusely.

"Let me have those," Suk-kwon gestured for the pouches and looked through them before finding the one he wanted. "Ah, here we are," he held out one of the pouches to P'ado. "I want you to bring this to the kitchen, tell the servants to put one spoonful of the herbs into a small pot, fill it half with water and boil. Once the water is boiling, let it simmer until the colour is deep, pour it out and bring it here."

P'ado galloped off like a whirlwind, repeating the instructions under his breath, so preoccupied he did not notice Hong-do returning with a soban. The older man glanced back, wondering what the boy was chanting under his breath. Rather than hand the task over to Soon-joo, the maid in the kitchen, P'ado set about doing it himself to her astonishment. A small cooking pot was duely handed over at his insistence and she watched keenly as he meticulously measured out the herbs, set it to boil and hovered over it like a hawk. Finally, when he deemed the medicine was to specification, he poured it out into a bowl and placed it on a mokpan she had prepared for him and left, leaving behind a vastly impressed young woman.

Yunbok was sitting hunched over his dinner when he returned to the room, eating slowly as Suk-kwon watched his colour and murmured questions. The older man was afraid of internal injuries, the boy realised as he listened to the questions and paled further. Silently, he placed the mokpan near them and sat down. Hong-do was working with a pestle and mortar, grinding out some sort of paste, adding a little water now and then. Was it for Yunbok, P'ado wondered and his question was answered when Hong-do showed the result to Suk-kwon who nodded. The paste would be best applied later, when he was lying down. As Hong-do cleared away the pestle and mortar, the maid brought their dinner.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_chukpuin - bamboo wife_


	26. Chapter 26

**Gyeongchip 1795**

Having little appetite, P'ado fiddled with his dinner. Nothing seemed to be going right for him, he felt. His hopes of discovery and adventure turned out to be much more than he envisioned. The first time he ever left the home he knew and entered another unrecognizable world fraught with much agnosticism. It left him adrift and floundering for assurance that was not forthcoming from those who had always been there for him. Where was he heading he did not know. Would he even attend a hyanggyo as he was encouraged to do? More importantly, would he even have a home to return to?

"Eat up, P'adoa, aboji needs his rest." Startled, he looked up to see Suk-kwon staring at him worriedly. Hong-do had apparently finished his and was preparing to remove Yunbok's soban as well. Most of the dishes on Yunbok's soban were not cleared and that cast him further down into gloom. "Eat up," the older man said again. "How can you help me look after him if you're hungry?"

"I am?" P'ado was surprised, he was expecting to be sent off to his own room.

"Heh, I need a pair of good legs to send on errands in the night if there's need so hurry up," Suk-kwon finished his soup and waited for the boy to clear his own dishes, nearly choking himself in his haste and sent him away with the soban when he was done. "Before you say anything, put this ointment on yourself before he comes back," he handed the bowl of ointment to Yunbok before going to the door to make sure no one inadvertantly barged in. "Done?" he turned around when Yunbok murmured he could do so. "Now drink this, it should be cool." Once the bowl of medicine was emptied, he placed it and the mokpan beside the door.

"I should have paid attention, this will just depress him more," Yunbok sighed as he gingerly laid himself down on the bedding.

"You noticed it too?" Suk-kwon checked Yunbok's pulse again; a steady beat. There was also no further sign of acute discomfort, he was glad to note. "You should revised your plan. He's very much disturbed."

"I'm too tired to think right now," muttered Yunbok as he turned on his side and promptly fell asleep, worn out by the past two weeks.

Suk-kwon got to the door as he heard footsteps and intercepted P'ado before he could step in. Sending the boy to get his own bedding and quilt, he returned to his own room with the medicine pouches and was dumbfounded to find his clothes stacked haphazardly the floor beside the opened bandaji. That rascal! The sight brought a pang to his heart however. Quickly he picked up all the clothing and returned them to the bandaji before picking up his own bedding and quilt.

P'ado was already dossing down, next to Yunbok when he returned. Suk-kwon tossed his bedding down on the other empty space beside Yunbok and prepared to sleep when a rap and a call was heard from the panjangmun. P'ado leaped up anxiously for he knew they were not supposed to have visitors and looked down at Yunbok, all ready to carry him to safety if there was trouble. Suk-kwon waved to him to be silent and left the room with him.

They reached the courtyard just as Jong-gwan, one of the agents assigned to the residence was about to look for Suk-kwon. He bent to hear what he had to say and nodded as P'ado looked on curiously. Who would be visiting at this hour? The gates were opened to reveal a small cavalcade of horses and a horsecart. As they entered the courtyard, the light of the chongrong fell on familiar faces. He recognised Cheol-ju in the lead and as Suk-kwon stepped up to help the woman on the horse behind him, he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Iseul," Suk-kwon grinned as he helped her down. "How was the journey?"

"As easy as can be expected," she smiled as she lightly tugged his beard and he frowned at her for her familiarity but she only laughed.

"Oppa!" a small figure leaped off the horsecart and bounced up to a astonished P'ado who could not help but scooped her up and whirled her around with joy.

"Pokkot! I miss you!" he laughed. "Where is omoni?"

"There," Pokkot pointed to the horsecart where two men were gently lifting out a pallet. Setting her down, he ran over, unable to believe his eyes.

"Omoni, you are really here!" he said as Jeong-hyang smiled at him.

"Oh ho, the whole family is here," Hong-do boomed as he stepped from the porch. "How are you feeling?" he said solicitously to Jeong-hyang.

"I'm fine," she looked around, expecting to see another face. "Where is ...?"

"He does not know you're coming and has gone to bed," Hong-do said quickly. "You know how he is when he has a task. These two weeks have tired him out."

"He'll be most surprised to learn you're here," put in Suk-kwon before she could ask any more questions. "Let's get you settled," he gestured to Soon-joo to lead the men to the anbang. Gathering up the packs of their belongings, Iseul and Pokkot went with them. The rest of the men gathered up the packs and fresh provisions in the horsecart as haraboji Au led the horses to the stables.

The family together again. P'ado felt his heart singng, surely things were turning for the better. As he was about to follow the men, someone stepped up to him.

"P'adoa."

"Ajumoni, I didn't know you're here," he was surprised to see Song-mi and Jinjia.

"I came to help with omonim," she said, pleased to see a familiar face.

"Thank you, ajumoni, for taking the trouble," gratitude flashed into his eyes. "Please, let me show you to your room."

As he guided her away, Suk-kwon drew Cheol-ju and Hong-do to the far side of the courtyard, keeping their distance from the stables as they held a low voice conference. The gates were locked, the horsecart kept away and the rest of the men retired to the rest of the rooms in the sarang. By the time Suk-kwon returned to Yunbok's room, all was quiet. Much as he would have liked to have a talk with Iseul, he knew it would only disturb Jeong-hyang since they were sharing a room and decided it could wait till the next day.

P'ado was alreay rolled up in his bedding but not asleep. He watched as Suk-kwon examined Yunbok without rousing him and breathed a sigh of relief when the older man merely made a sound of satisfaction. All was well. Surely they would return home once the paintings were done in six weeks. He frowned as he remembered it would be more than six weeks, for definitely, work on the paintings would be slowed down because of Yunbok's injury. His fault. He bit back a sigh for he did not wish to answer any questions from Suk-kwon who left the oil lamp burning as he settled down himself in his bedding. All he could see of Yunbok was his back so he turned his gaze to the ceiling. Things were turning more positive and he was optimistic. When they get home, there would be many things to do but he was looking forward to them. Before they leave, he must remember to buy some gifts for his friends back home as he promised them he would. Visions played before his eyes and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hanseong**

The room the three men sat in was relatively silent, saved for the far off muffled voices from outside. Two of the men were seated behind the desk, the third facing them. One was in dongdari, another in ordinary garb while the third was in jeogori and baji. Papers were spread across the desk, the man in ordinary clothes was busy writing while his companion looked down at the paper before him and spoke again. His tone was bored, as if he had been repeating the statement a few times. Silence reared its head, reaching a peak when the officer mimicked the sullen stare of the prisoner

"I will answer no more questions until I get some of my own," Ui-sik rasped finally when he could not stare down his interrogator seated opposite him. His assistant paused and looked up, brush stilled in his hand.

"Aren't you satisfied with the ones we've provided? What more do you want?" Yeong-ho said blandly. "Your wife was released with your son weeks ago. They are both safe and sound."

"Where did they go? It is not possible they will stay at Hwaseong, there is no one they can look to," Ui-sik tried to control his anger. "Neither can they go back to Siheung. If they have done so, you would have said something. Are they are wandering around out ..."

"I already told you someone is looking after them," there was no change in Yeong-ho's countenance for Ui-sik's agitation was relevant to his purpose.

"Who?! Who?!" red suffused Jae-gong's face as he half rose and slammed his fist onto the desk between them. "Taken care of by who?" For two weeks, he had been cooperative, he had been patient and bidded his time even though he was extremely worried over Song-mi and Jinjia. Hoping to get some concession out of this officer who had been affable so that he would have news of them or perhaps even get to see them. His expectations had steadily dwindled with the obliqued answers he received over the past several days.

"Does it matter that much to you?" a little glint of ice glimmered in Yeong-ho's eyes. "Does it hurt if your wife has to beg out in the streets? Grubbing in the dirt?" he leaned forward, watching the fury and despair in Ui-sik's eyes. "Or perhaps she has sold herself? Think of her ... entertaining ..."

A roar escaped Ui-sik as his wrath galvanized him into reaching across to grab Yeong-ho by the throat. Belatedly, his assistant leaped to separate them. To no avail for neither men desired to end the conflict which they intend to inflict on each other. Yeong-ho kicked his attacker away who returned with a punch. The desk capsized, writing materials and papers went flying as they grappled with each other. Soldiers rushed in at the shouts from the assistant and hauled Ui-sik away. Yeong-ho who shook off his assistant's hand as he got up.

"You need to reflect," he bent over Ui-sik as he panted, held immobile on the floor, "perhaps do more than that. The good treatment here has gone to your head. Did you think cooperation will get you anywhere? Are you harboring dreams that can not be? This head of yours will roll, do not doubt it. Why even worry over your wife?" he nodded to the soldiers who pulled Ui-sik to his feet. "To his cell, you know what to do." He turned back as they pulled their prisoner away. "I'll be sure to send your regards to your wife .. she has been a very obedient .. servant."

"You! .. You bastard ..! What did you do?! If you lay your hands on her...!" Ui-sik struggled as he was dragged away down the corridor, his voice still roaring away until it was abruptly cut off.

Snorting his disdain, Yeong-ho straightened his clothing as his assistant silently tidied up the mess, hastily retrieving papers before split ink ate into them. The room was stuffy so he opened the windows, breathing in the cool air of the evening. Once he got home, he would have to thoroughly cleanse himself. Interrogating that fellow always made him feel filthy, angry and roused desires to inflict physical pain on him. His fingers itched to gouge and tear. He winced as pain lanced up his left jaw, where Ui-sik's punch had landed. There would be a little problem with with meals for a few days, perhaps his wife could prepare juk for him, he decided as he pressed gently on the bruised flesh.

"Sir, shall I arrange a later session tomorrow?" came the voice of his assistant.

"Make it a after noon session," rubbing his aching jaw, Yeong-ho decided to leave. "That stupid fellow hit rather hard," his head began to throb as the pain spread, "That is all for the day."

"Do you want him restrain, sir?" Was that disapproval in his assistant's voice? Rather than stepped through the door, he stopped to stare at him. Uncomfortable though he was at that gaze, Bak-young did not look away.

"Undoubtedly. After that physical assault, I should continue to be lenient on him?!"

"Sir, he is willing to work with us. If we employ stronger measures on him, he might just refuse to reveal anything further," Bak-young prudently stilled the urge to point out that that the attack was mostly his superior's provocation which he deemed unnecessary. Not that he understood the reason, he was relatively new to the job and was wary of making mistakes in such a sensitive post but his initial opinion of Yeong-ho had been positive. Now he was not so sure at his sudden change in attitude towards the prisoner. Was this the normal practice?

"He's dreaming if he thinks working with us will save his life ..," snorted Yeong-ho. "With the blood of so many in his hands ..," he hissed angrily, hands clenched.

"Sir, did he...?" Bak-young hesitated. Should he ask?

"You're wondering if there are any connections to me? I can tell you an uncle of mine was his victim. Thanks to his cooperation, I now know my uncle died an unnatural death that had vexed the family so," anger sparked in Yeong-ho's eyes. "My uncle had years before him, potential in the ministry. Thanks to him!" he jerked his head in the direction of the prison cells, "He died in his prime, leaving behind a grieving family."

"You are intending to ..?" Bak-young swallowed as he remembered Yeong-ho's instruction to the soldiers.

"There are other means than the usual norms of persuasion," a smile twitched at Yeong-ho's lips as he observed his assistant's slightly pale face. Was he squeamish at the thought of inflicting pain on another? If he was, this job was not for him. "Did you notice he is very anxious over his family? He has been admirably patient but eventually he had to ask about them. At every session thereafter, he is always asking about his wife. Only her. Not his son. Useful, don't you think?"

"But you incur his anger and hate by making him think you are holding and using her for .. nefarious purposes. Will not every session be filled with rancor? How much information can we get out of him if he only fills it with his invectives?" How were they to work in an atmosphere charged with acrimony? Bak-young could not see any benefits by doing so.

"Let him, he'll run himself out eventually, he will find himself in an even tighter corner and then ... he will beg," there was relish in Yeong-ho's voice before he coughed and turned away. "If you're thinking I instructed harsher means on him, you're mistaken. My hands are somewhat tied in this matter but there are other ways to make him suffer. All of his own doing," dusting himself off, Yeong-ho left.

_Yes, but with you doing the pushing, he will run mad surely before his life ends._

Sighing silently, Bak-young gathered up the papers and writing tools before following in the footsteps of Yeong-hot. The building was mostly empty for there was literally other no special prisoner than Ui-sik. There were fewer soldiers than usual. How many had possibly died there, wrecked and suffering from wounds inflicted by tortures? A shiver went down Bak-young's spine. It was his imagination playing tricks on him surely. He should have lit an oil lamp as flickers of barely discernible shadows moved around him despite the torches flaring visibly at the doors in the distance. He hurried to them and breathed a sigh of relief as he crossed the threshold.

The soldiers on guard looked at him curiously as he hovered and looked back, peering at the side corridors as well. Definitely, his imagination, he decided as nothing moved. Should he tell his father he did not want to be in this job at all? Recording and witnessing confessions was fine enough without having to see the other face of such intense examinations. He had no desire to experience first hand the physical sufferings of other people, guilty they might be of their crimes. Shaking his head, he turned away. It was time to go home, it was supposed to be an auspicious night and he was looking forward to spending it with his wife.

For a while longer, nothing moved before a shadow detached itself and glided silently down a side corridor. It stopped for a moment as a soldier came through a doorway, mokpans in his hands, and strode away to the distant kitchen. Behind him, the shadow peered into the room. Empty, saved for a cell taking up half the room. Quickly, the shadow went up to the bars of the cell and called softly to the man lying curled up on the floor who looked up at the sound.

"If you wish to live, listen."

* * *

**Mountain retreat**

Long before the roosters crowed, she was already wide awake. Turning on her side, she tried to sleep but knew she would not. It had been so for several days now and she had never felt more restless. Spending so much time abed was trying her patience. The journey to the mountain retreat had been welcomed activity even though Kyoung-mi had severe reservations on moving her but Iseul had thought otherwise. She smiled as she recalled the heated debate they had over her, amiable but intense as each tried to score a point. In the end, it mattered not who agreed or not for the issue of her safety demanded her removal from the Sohn residence.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out the small lump before her and the larger one beyond. The girl was tired out by the trip but no doubt she would make a beeline for Yunbok once she was up and about for she would want to her lessons to continue. She had been diligent in her painting, finishing a piece daily and bringing it for her perusal at the end of the day. Her efforts were laudable, for she could see Pokkot would only get better as time went by. Perhaps to be as good as Yunbok?

Blowing out a sigh softly, she turned away to lie on her back, wishing it was dawn already. Six more weeks to go. Perhaps she would be able to get up after a few more days. The wound was not as painful as before when she sat up but it was still sore. If only she could get up now, she would prepare breakfast and make sure he ate for it was clear from master Danwon's statements that he was not doing so. That was just so typical of him. If only she could sit there right by him and feed him spoon by spoon. He would be horrified, she knew. A giggle rose in her throat as a vision rose before her eyes and she swallowed it hastily.

Time seemed to drag as she lay there but finally, the roosters crowed and the hump furthest from her stirred. More crows from the birds brought about a scrabbling and a scratching sound. Darkness was dispelled by the light of the tunggyong. As her eyes adjusted, she watched the woman and counted silently. Right on the mark, Iseul yawned.

"What's funny so early in the morning?" she said softly when she noticed Jeong-hyang's grin.

"I'm counting off the time to your next yawn."

"What?" another yawn caught Iseul and she glared when Jeong-hyang chuckled. "Don't tell me you have been doing this back then!"

"You're a creature of habit," laughed Jeong-hyang. "If you had known how tempting it was to drop something into your mouth," she laid back to stare up at the ceiling. "Time is passing too slowly for me."

"How are you feeling?" folding away the bedding and quilt swiftly, Iseul moved to Jeong-hyang's side.

"Bored," came the quip as Iseul lifted the quilt and the loose chima to check the wound. "Other than that, an urge to get up to do something."

"It's healing well," Iseul said cautiously, pleased with the dryness of the wound, of which only a line of red was visible. "Try sitting up later for a period and see how it is."

"I'm looking forward to that!" relief and anticipation rose in her as Iseul smiled, got up to dress herself before heading to the kitchen, leaving Jeong-hyang to plan what she could do later.

As the room brightened, Pokkot woke up when Soon-joo brought the basin and water. After tidying up the room, she helped Jeong-hyang with her ablution before attending to herself, her chatter filling the room as she spoke of her plans to paint the things she would see in the new surroundings. Then she left to see if breakfast was ready after opening the windows to let in the cool breeze and early morning sunshine.

The sight of the golden rays raised longings to be walking out there, with Yunbok Where was he? She was expecting him to turn up after dawn but when he did not, supposed that he was still asleep. A ray of sunshine hovered tantalisingly near and she reached out to feel the warmth but her action was arrested when the door opened. Her eyes lit up when she saw who was standing at the doorway.

"Painter!" she frowned as he closed the door and hobbled over to her. "What happened?" she said as he stifled a groan as he sat down.

"Had a little accident sparring with P'ado yesterday," he winced as his middle twinged painfully.

"What?! Where?" she grasped hold of him as he laid down, curled up.

"Stomach. It's fine," he tried to still her hands as she lifted the bottom end of his jeogori and gasped when she saw the large stripe of bruised flesh across his midriff. "No internal injuries, the bruise will fade," he said in assurance when her face paled. "I was distracted ...," he covered himself and grasped her hands.

"What is on your mind?" she touched his face gently, unhappy to see the shallows around his eyes and cheeks. The little weight he had gained had melted away. There was a strong smell of herbs about him which could only have come from the medicine Suk-kwon would have prescribed.

"Plenty," he sighed. "But later ... later, I'm glad you're here. I thought you are not able to travel?"

"Iseul arrived last week," she shifted so they were face to face and lowered her voice. "She had just finished some other task and received master Park's message if she could go to Siheung instead of returning home. By that time, there was some concern over developments at Hanseong so irregardless whether I can travel or not, they moved us here."

"That's bad," he closed his eyes as he touched his brow to hers. "I hope Young-joon and Kyoung-mi will not get into trouble. Do you know anything more about these concerns?"

"They are afraid her search is intensifying and there are fears of leaks so," she grimaced at that thought. "There was some disagreement but Iseul is confident that I will suffer no setbacks. I must admit, I am feeling better. Kyoung-mi has been very meticulous in her care. The wound is healing well and there is little pain."

"That is good," he was pleased to hear her recovery was smooth.

"You're tired, why did you wake up so early?"

"I would have slept on but I have to get to the outhouse and ran into Song-mi who said you're here. So ..," he relaxed as she touched his brow. "Miss you, dear heart. I dream of you every night , so tired."

"I'm going to try to sit up later. If it goes well perhaps we can go for a short walk in a day or two," she peered at him as he draped an arm around her and sagged against her. Asleep, from the sound of his even breathing. Why was it he always wore himself out when it came to painting? His eyes were as shadowed as they were years ago at Chinhae, perhaps more so. Part of it had to be over P'ado who she felt was equally affected by the irresolution of an unknown issue he knew was waiting to be dropped on him. The boy's ecstatic response to their arrival last night bordered on the frenetic. A state that could only have come about if he had been dispirited ad nauseum.

_Can't we just go home and forget about telling him about us? But knowing you, Painter, you cannot live with the lie. You love him so. So do I. I wish we can be selfish for once._

Pokkot's voice called out to her at the door and before she could answer, it opened. Behind the girl, Iseul wondered why she was frozen to the spot and looked in. Ah! Quickly, she put down the soban she was carrying and gently pulled the girl from the door and closed it.

"I think we can bring breakfast to them later," she said to Pokkot who was discomfited by her impetuousness. "Let's go check on oppa and master Park."

When they reached Yunbok's room, it was to see P'ado standing outside, looking frantically about as Suk-kwon leaned against the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Iseul and she nearly laughed when he realised his feelings were too obvious and turned away. Stubborn through and through. It was an interesting challenge to cut through the little chinks in his armor.

"Ajumoni, have you ...," P'ado began when he saw them.

"If you're looking for your aboji, he's with your omoni," she said. "Come and have your breakfast, they won't be available for a while yet for I am sure they have many things to say to each other."

"Ah .. um .. yes, of course, with omoni," P'ado stammered and clapped a hand to his head sheepishly as Suk-kwon chuckled heartily, wishing he had thought of it sooner instead of flying into a panic when he saw Yunbok was missing. He had roused the older man and was of a mind to search, despite assurances, throughout the house when he saw Iseul and Pokkot.

As they breakfasted, Iseul tidied up the room with Pokkot, shooting little glances at Suk-kwon who pretended not to see them. Was that how he wanted to play? How disappointing. She had been expecting something more from him ever since Cheol-yu revealed that he had been released from service. Granted it was not formally acknowledged but that would come soon. What were his plans now that he was at liberty? What about her? The unspoken agreement between them held her from asking his intentions. Did he want to continue as they were? Her brisk movements slowed as she thought about it. He had made no promises so she should not expect any offers from him but she could not help hoping there would be. No, she should not harbour any illusions. Should they part, the hurt for her would be enormous.

Abruptly, she folded the last bedding and put it away before leaving. Pokkot stayed behind to exchange chatter with P'ado, especially on her paintings. Delighted and surprised, he was eager to see her work and went off with her once he was done with his breakfast. Suk-kwon finished his more slowly, deep in thought as he tried to sort out the problems in order. It was surprisingly difficult to do for his mind was not focused. Recognizing what it was that was troubling him the most, he shoved it ruthlessly aside for it had no relevance to the most urgent issue; the search for Yunbok.

Throughout the years, the faction had been chafing at Jeongjo's decisive and steady grip. If they could find any way to weaken his hold, they would jump at it. By no means must they ever find Yunbok. Due to the complexity of the current operations, it was harder to clamp down on potential leaks from those not within the setup. To track down the person who had spilled the information on Yunbok's alias was a headache. Of the two in question: Han-pyeong and Song-mi, the woman's culpability was stronger. However, was she as astute as that to deduce who Yunbok was from that past encounter and the replicate paintings? Given her youth and background when they met, at fourteen years and daughter of a farmer, what knowledge of art and politics could she claim? From the trauma she had suffered, she would have been preoccupied with her mental distress and thereafter, her family.

If it was neither of them. Who? He looked up as voices came from the courtyard and went out to take a look. The men were awake, including Cheol-yu, three of the five protectors assigned were limbering up for their morning sparring exercises. Could it be one of them? Unthinkable as it was, he had to consider the possibility. Each of their background was thoroughly looked into and they were handpicked personally by him but he could have missed something. If it was one of them, what was he waiting for? Yunbok had been at the retreat for three weeks, easy to grab hold of since he could be knocked out old before he could even try to defend himself. Was it a question of timing? Perhaps the faction was planning something to coincide with Yun-bok's capture. The potentiality for such an arrangement was dismissed. Dragging a captive all the way to the capital at the last moment in some elaborate orchestration was clumsy.

No, it could not be any of them. He called out encouragingly when Cheol-yu upended one of the men as they sparred unarmed and settled himelf down at the porch to enjoy the spectacle. Mentally, he listed the people of the present clique who knew the truth about Yunbok: Jeong-hyang, Hong-do, himself. His thoughts returned to Han-pyeong. The old man was a complicated and tricky issue. Was he really seeking absolution for what he had done? Would he be vindictive enough to do Yunbok in since his attempts of rapprochement had been ignored?

A call interrupted his train of thought. Cheol-yu and the men beckoned, grins on their faces. Ah, they would like a bout with him. Cracking his knuckles gleefully, he joined them, eager to get some serious work out. The men tried to go slow with him, in view of his recent seizure but he would have none of it and berated them soundly for treating him lightly. Whereupon, they went at him at will, not holding back, which was what he wanted. When they called a halt, it was almost noon. Pleased with himself, Suk-kwon cleaned up in his room.

There was no sign of P'ado or Pokkot so they must still be preoccupied with her paintings. Iseul seemed to have vanished too and there was no sign either of the woman Song-mi and her son when he looked about the sarang. All of them were probably congregated at the back of the anbang. His lunch was delivered by Soon-joo instead of Iseul. Pushing aside his misgivings, he finished his meal before making for the anbang. To his surprise, Jeong-hyang was sitting up with Yunbok supporting her.

"This is really the case of the crippled leading the crippled," he scolded as he sat down.

"It's just sitting up, there's nothing difficult about that," protested Yunbok as he sat hunched over, his back partly providing the backrest for Jeong-hyang.

"Yes and you looked like you're going to topple over any time soon," Suk-kwon said before dropping the subject. "Never mind. Listen, we need to solve the problem of the leak as soon as possible," he leaned forward.

"Do you think it's one among us?' Jeong-hyang murmured as she grasped Yunbok's hand. "I know both of you suspect Song-mi but I don't think it's her."

"You may be right but I don't like that bit Young-joon dropped about seeing her tearing up one of the replicate paintings and the disappearance of the rest."

"Could he have been mistaken? She could be tearing up other paper for the kitchen," Jeong-hyang knew Young-joon could be somewhat of a muddler sometimes and felt guilty at that uncharitable thought of a staunch friend.

"I did find a torn piece of one of the replicas on that patrol I took to the village," Yunbok recalled. "It's likely the remnant of the one torn up or from the rest."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Suk-kwon wondered at Yunbok's surprise. "She has some rapport with you, you are the best person to bring it up."

"I suppose she is here because you want to keep an eye on her?" Yunbok sighed when Suk-kwon nodded. "It's really very unlikely she knows who I am. I never told her then or even now. I seriously doubt she has any profound knowledge of paintings."

"That's what I surmised too," Suk-won agreed, pleased that Yunbok had come to the same conclusion. "Nevertheless, the mystery of her action has to be solved. The other person we have already considered is old master Shin. He is ...," he hesitated, "too complex. He might and yet might not have done it."

"Doing it will reveal his ambitions, his unconventional transgression," pointed out Jeong-hyang. "He cannot avoid it. Does he really want to do that to himself? Invite caustic gossips and slurs on his name and himself?" To her, it was an absurd action to take for one already so old. Surely he would prefer peaceful days unless he desired to end himself.

"It is ridiculous," Yunbok murmured, "when I think about it. Would he let his hatred and anger override common sense?"

"Painter, there is also his son to consider. There is no way to hide it ...," she trailed off, looking at him worriedly.

"True. He will not have wanted that. No matter how he feels about me, Young-bok is important to him," Yunbok drew up his legs to rest his arm. "What is left?"

"I even considered the men we have with us," Suk-kwon smiled as they looked at him in astonishment. "Everyone is suspect, we can't afford to leave anyone out. I thought it over carefully and decided that if it is one of them, you would have been taken in by now. Why wait?" he chuckled when they made faces at him. "I even listed out the people who know who you are and it's the three of us, Danwon and old master Han. Now I'm stymied," he threw up his hands in resignation. "I've also gone over any possible incidents that may reveal who you are to the company but there was not any. What is left are the myriad of chances that someone did recognise you from that trip."

"If someone did, it's not possible he would know where I am currently. There's a slight chance he would know about the others at the Sohn residence," Yunbok stared at Suk-kwon anxiously as he thought about Young-joon and Kyoung-mi.

"They're all under observation. Cheol-ju reported no suspicious character or anyone asking about them," Suk-kwon said assurringly and looked at Jeong-hyang curiously when she gasped suddenly. "What?"

"We have forgotten someone," she glanced at Yunbok guiltily and closed her eyes unhappily. No, it could not be.

"What is it?" Yun-bok saw she was deeply distressed and squeezed her hand in his encouragingly. "You thought of something?"

"But it cannot be Iseul."


	27. Chapter 27

**Gyeongchip / Chunbun 1795**

"No, I'm sure it's not her," Jeong-hyang said firmly, dismayed at Suk-kwon's grim but poised composure for she knew of his relationship with Iseul. Her friend had confided much during the journey to the mountain retreat and she would hate to have her hopes and dreams shattered. "I know her, I grew up with her. She will not do such a thing."

"I don't think it's her either. Think, master," Yunbok put in, after the initial shock had worn off and gathered his wits. "She does not know of our previous assignment. She left for her own task before autumn and only came here to look after Jeong-hyang at your request. You asked her to come, didn't you?"

"I did," there was a slight sagging to Suk-kwon's stiff shoulders. "So I did," he rubbed his face with relief. "It slipped my mind." An admission of how much Iseul had affected him? Yunbok hid a smile.

"Master Suk-kwon, you really need to speak to her," Jeong-hyang hoped she was not too presumptious but she felt she ought to plea for Iseul. "She has told me many things during the journey ... please, just ...," she stopped, unable to put it into words. She had no desire to pressure Suk-kwon. It was his life, his decision but she hoped he would be fair to Iseul.

"Shijaki banida," Yunbok said earnestly. "The first step has already been taken, don't throw away the opportunity that is open to you now."

" ... so, there is no one else to consider," Suk-kwon returned to the former subject after frowning in silence for some time They meant well but he still needed time to think it over. Yunbok exchanged a wry glance with Jeong-hyang. There was no point in pressing the issue.

"Since there is nothing to be done at the moment concerning the leak, I should think I can go back to the task."

"As to that, Cheol-yu came with a summons. Master Danwon has left for the capital," revealed Suk-kwon. The timing was bad for it meant Hong-do would pick up a couple of tails definitely. "He may not return so quickly," he looked meaningfully at Yunbok who understood. "Since work is suspended for now, take the time to rest and heal." It would be a good period for Yunbok to reforge the bridge to P'ado but would he take it?

"I'm sick of lying down," Jeong-hyang complained softly.

"How about going out to the porch? Can you stand up?" Yunbok got up and extended a hand to Jeong-hyang. With Suk-kwon's additional aid, she made her slow and careful way outside.

"Ooohh but this is good!" she exclaimed as she sat, relishing the fresh air and warmth of the sun. Yunbok leaned against a post, pleased with her joy and turned his face to the rays of the sun. He missed his routine activities, the chores of spring. Going to the seodang, coming home to warmth.

"Perhaps we could have our own Samjit-nal," suggested Suk-kwon, his eyes flicking to the corridor leading off the main hall as he spotted movements. Iseul, Song-mi and Soon-joo. Cleaning the rooms from the looks of it. "Even though we're not home, we should not miss it."

"Samjit-nal is at best more than two weeks away, it's a little early," Yunbok said without opening his eyes.

"You know what I mean, do we really have to wait?" snorted Suk-kwon. "You'll probably be stuck in that room again when the day comes by."

"Aboji! Aboji!" a voice called eagerly, interrupting what Yunbok was about to say. They turned to see Pokkot running up to them, sheafs of papers in her hands as P'ado followed more slowly with Jinjia in tow. "See what I have done," she presented the papers to a smiling Yunbok and sat down beside him as he looked through them.

The discussion on Samjit-nal was suspended as they turned to Pokkot's paintings. Chatter filled the air as the paintings were passed around, commented and deliberated over. The sound carried over into the corridor as two women exited the room. Two pairs of eyes watched the cheerful family gathering, their gaze affixed wistfully on different targets. One with a deep feeling of lost while the other with sadness. One wishing her fate had been different, the other knowing it was pointless to harbour false hopes.

Shaking her head, Iseul turned to go and stopped short when she saw the unhappiness on her companion's face. Following her gaze, her heart sank as she saw Song-mi was looking at Yun-bok. What was on her mind? Although Jeong-hyang had expressed her worry that Song-mi felt deep acrimony towards Yunbok for his past action, Iseul thought there may be something else involved. As if aware she was betraying her feelings blatently, the other woman turned away to head for the next room. Should she mention this to her friend? Or should she try to find out what Song-mi was thinking of?

Song-mi avoided her gaze as she entered the room, incidentally the one she was sharing with Jeong-hyang. Knowing the other would not speak of her momentary indiscretion, Iseul set to cleaning the premises. There was plenty of time to do her probing later. The small gathering was still at the porch when they moved to the sarang, discussing where to have a picnic it seemed, from the conversation. Suk-kwon could not help but glance at her as she passed but she ignored his gaze, opting to pretend he was not there. If he really wanted to do something about their liaison, he would have to take the step, she was not going to put herself out.

Unaware of Iseul's resolve, Suk-kwon stared after her, somewhat miffed by her cold-shoulder. For she did it deliberately, he knew. Women! Did he have to do all the talking? It felt awkward to be the one to do the chasing, but he did the same with Mi-gyeong, did he not? Why did it feel so different now? Realising he was staring blankly at the space where Iseul had been, he turned back to see P'ado's huge grin. The boy looked away when he glared but his amusement did not die. Wait till he himself was in similar straits, he would have plenty to say then.

* * *

**Hanseong**

Outside, the smell of the budding flowers beckoned, the sound of faraway voices in the city tantalised those at the outskirts to join in. All of these were mere background noises to those in the room where the only thing that could be heard was the low baritone of the speaker who paused now and then to wet his lips before continuing his recital. The brush swept back and forth as fast as the writer could move his hand while the man beside him said nothing, eyes closed. It looked as if he was asleep but Bak-young knew better. Yeong-ho was paying attention to whatever was being said. After the fracas that day, contrary to Bak-young's expectations that their prisoner would turned intransigent, Ui-sik continued to provide information. It eased Bak-young's worries so much he was almost smiling.

Yeong-ho was disgruntled though he tried not to show it. His testy tone when he posed his questions betrayed him instead. It vexed him further that Ui-sik did not fly into a rage despite his taunts. Of course, with his arms pinoned by ropes, there was nothing their prisoner could do if he had. Still, he wanted to drive him into a corner and he was most disobliging by not doing so. Tension thickened so palpably as the days went by that Bak-young wondered that Yeong-ho had not blown his top or that he himself had not resigned as he wanted to. His curiosity to know the victims' names and schemes encouraged him to stay on. Knowing who they were, what had been planned would allow him to figure out the machinations of those involved and there were many.

Of glaring note was the absence of any notable names. Those that were spoken of were mid rank officials. He was not surprised at all by the omission, deliberate or otherwise. It did not matter. Knowing the officials' affiliation was enough to conjecture who they were working for. It amazed him however that Ui-sikg could remember the names. Did he have a eidetic memory?

The shadows in the room inched their way across the room. Bak-young breathed a sigh of relief when Yeong-ho called an end to the session. He shook his fingers, cramped and aching from writing as Yeong-ho got up and left the room without further ado. Once he was sure the man had gone a distance down the corridor, Ui-sik quickly leaned forward for he knew the soldiers would come for him soon.

"I have a question," he drew back slightly when he saw Bak-young's flash of alarm.

"What is it?" Bak-young said, after calming himself.

"Is my sentence determined already?"

"I do not know," Bak-young said cautiously, surprised that Ui-sik would need to ask. Did he want to know how many days he had left? "Once these proceedings is completed, my superior will inform the relevant authority. Final judgment lies with him." There was not any need to name who it was of course, they both knew in whose hands his fate lie in.

"What are my chances?" there was no expression at all on Ui-sik's face.

"Very slim," Bak-young said sympathetically. Despite what this man had done, he could not help but feel sorry for him. It surprised him that he should feel so but perhaps it was Ui-sik's evident remorse that inspired his compassion.

"Does your superior really know where my wife is?"

"He does not," Bak-young did not see the point of continuing Yeong-ho's deception. Why torment someone who was about to die? "We do not know what has happened to her, only that she was sent elsewhere after her release from prison at Hwaseong."

"Sent?" a spark leaped into Ui-sik's eyes which he hid quickly. The soldiers came in and took him away to his cell, leaving Bak-young to ponder over that glimmer of hope he saw in the prisoner's eyes. Deep in thought, he gathered up all the papers and carefully put them into the portable filing cabinet he brought with him. After checking he had missed nothing, he left the room and strolled down the corridor, the cabinet tucked under his arm. Turning into another side corridor, he came to the archives, deposited the cabinet there and locked the room.

As he walked out of the gates, he debated whether he should stop by the marketplace as he had planned and decided he should. His wife's birthday was approaching soon, there might be some new ornaments he could get for her. The streets were lit and crowded. Moving in and out among the stalls, he glanced over the wares on display distractedly as his mind was still on Ui-sik. The interrogation was nearing the end for Ui-sik was recounting events of the previous year. The transcripts would soon be handed over and sentence carried out by next week. What would the man ask for before he die? Bak-young did not think there was any need to guess. His wife of course. It was most curious, that out of the numerous repetitive queries, he asked little his son. It bordered on obsession, how else to describe his focused energies on the wife to the exclusion of all else? He had never run into anyone like that.

The array of pendants on display at a stall caught his eye and he stopped to look through them. The jade with the bats? Or the one with the exotic looking butterfly? Maybe the chrysanthemum with the elaborate maedup? The coral? As he went down the display, the variety of chim and smoking pipes drew his attention. Long and short, mostly made of bamboo. The more expensive and longer pipes were beautifully lacquered with various patterns etched on them. He examined one which was about the length of his forearm, patterned with trees and cranes. Pleased with the design, he went back down to the previous display and finally picked the coral pendant.

"Good choices, sir," the stall keeper smiled ingratiatingly as he began to wrap up the pipe carefully. "Gifts for the family?"

"Ah, a momentous occasion is due but she's agitating for something new for her wardrobe," Bak-young opened his hands helplessly.

"Such important events are vastly dear to women's hearts. We get no peace if we do not humor them, eh?" the stall keeper chuckled as he hand over the wrapped purchase and received the payment. "Come back any time, sir, there are always new wares to suit every needs of the ladies!" he said as Bak-young moved off. Looking over his customers and wares, he decided he could do with dinner for it was near the end of first watch and sent his assistant off to buy some.

The assistant hurried to do his bidding, making his way to the jumak. While waiting for his order to be filled, he took the opportunity to buy a drink as he shared a table with another customer who ignored him as he finished his dinner. After a while, the customer moved off and meandered along the Unjongga, yawning now and then as he leisurely fanned himself. Down to Jungchon he went, making sure he was thoroughly mingling with the crowd before he turned into the residential area. The gates of the house opened to his call and he yawned as he strolled through the daecheong of the sarang before halting outside the main study room. A voice bade him to come in as he called. Bowing politely once the door was closed behind him, he sat down, all sleepiness gone from his demeanor.

"Tonight."

* * *

The bells tolled for injeon, the peals carrying throughout the city. Those who had not make it back home, hurried to do so. Gradually the streets of the city fell silent as stalls and shops closed. Those at the gibang paid no mind for they had no intention of returning home that night and revels carried on as before; music and laughter floating far in the quiet, broken by the occasional barking of dogs and the treads of the night watchmen. The city was aglow with lights from homes for there were those who continued to work late into the night.

Hong-do moved the tunggyong nearer to him as he listened to Jo Seok-jung as he read from the papers in his hands, taking down notes. His compatriot, Hwang Gi-cheon was simiarly engaged. They had been at this for a few days now, working on the uigwe for the Wonhaeng-eulymo parade. Both men were appointed nangcheong by Jeongjo two weeks ago when he summoned them to the Chungdangdae. As per Yun Haeng-im's recommendation, he himself was appointed to a military position so he could provide the illustrations. It was all an elaborate dance on Haeing-im's part since he already knew what Jeongjo had in mind and accordingly, he had supplied the excuse for the King to act upon.

The uigwe was scheduled to be presented on the 13th of Ipha. More than enough time to complete the screens. If he could get himself back to the retreat soon but he had to know what text had been selected for the book to make any adjustments. And so it was that he met with the two nangcheong as they went over the verbatim records of the historians as they laboriously picked out the pertinent and momentous events of the entire trip. They were down to the seventh day of the trip. He could leave once a final check on the agreed selections was made. They worked late into the night, the candles winding steadily down to the stub until they almost spluttered out. The flickering lights alerted the men and fresh candles were lit. As they did so, there came a faint clamor of gongs. An alarm? They looked at one another and peered out of the windows. It seemed to come from the north-eastern direction.

"A fire?" Seok-jung hazarded a guess, glad for the break.

"I don't think so. That's not the cheopjong. Listen," Hong-do pointed to the east of them where they could hear faint shouts followed by the hoofs of horses. "Sounds like ...," he frowned as he tried to make out the words of the shouts. "An escaped prisoner?"

"An escape prisoner?" Gi-cheon'e eyes went round in astonishment. It was unheard of for anyone to escape from jail in the capital. "There must be some mistake."

"They'll never find him," snorted Seok-jung. "If he had help, the chances of recapturing him is practically impossible," he cocked his head towards the Bukchon, the headquarters of the Noron faction. "It must be that special prisoner I hear so much about recently."

"Word is that he was involved in some plot against the King," Gi-cheon said in a low voice. "Isn't there some rumor an entire troop had rebelled?"

"I heard the troop were riffraff impostors from some merchant running a bootleg business. They were caught while attempting to move some goods," Seok-jung sniffed disdainfully at the gumption of such criminals.

"That's the most preposterous thing I ever heard of," protested Gi-cheon. "How can they do that when the King himself was there?"

"Really, with that faction behind them, they try anything. It is common knowledge they are chaffing at the reins."

"Danwon, you were there were you not? Surely you know what happened," Gi-cheon turned to Hong-do who had kept his silence all the while.

"I'm afraid I was too busy with painting to pay attention," Hong-do said apologetically. The faces of the men fell at that disappointing news. "It is no business of ours whether this prisoner escaped or not, we have the uigwe to complete," he reminded them of their assignment.

"We're down to the last day at least," Seok-jung stifled a yawn before picking up the papers Gi-cheon had dumped carelessly on the floor beside him. "The historians will not be too pleased if you mess up their records," he reproved mildly. "Shall we continue?"

As he located where he had left off and resumed reading, Hong-do bent to his notes half-distractedly. Special prisoner. Was that the assassin? What was his name? Ui-sik was it not? Did that alarm had anything to do with him? If he had escaped, where would he go? More importantly, who was it that helped him? If it was the faction, what did they have in mind for him?

* * *

**Mountain retreat**

_Gamboling, let's go to collect greens._  
_What greens shall we gather?_  
_In Dog Dung Field, wild parsley;_  
_Crisply snipped off and bring it to_  
_Parboil in clear stream water ..._

The little group sang as they meandered about, eyes on the look out for fresh greens that lay hidden beneath bushes and grasses that they brushed aside with their two-forked staffs. Now and them,

someone would stoop to gather fresh toraji or minari and the like. Presently, they arrived at a small pool fed by a stream. The hwaro was set up nearby under the shade of trees as the freshly picked

vegetables were washed and parboiled in the stream water. Laughter and chatter filled the air as saengchae and chapchae were prepared and consumed with relish. Eventually, two of the group got up and strolled a little distance away to a gentle slope blanketed with budding flora.

Spreading out the totchari on the grass, they sat down. The smell of fresh grass and flowers drifted about him and he laid down. The sound in the background brought about a tranquility that almost lulled him to sleep. A rustle beside him prevented him from doing so however and he smiled as he felt light touches on his face.

"I'm not sleeping," he said without opening his eyes.

"You better not be, it's too good a day to waste on sleep," she said, dropping more little budding flowers onto him. There were too many light touches to be her fingers, he realised.

"What are you doing?" he opened his eyes and picked up whatever it was that landed on his mouth. "You could have just asked me to get up," he brushed off the flowers and whatever it was picking its way on tiny legs across his cheek.

"There is little to do," she sighed, twirling the larger flower in her hands. "We're missing so many things this year."

"Which do you miss most of all?" he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down the slope at the picnicking group by the stream.

"Dalmaji, Dari-bapgi...," she said wistfully as she thought of past festivities she had usually participated in. "You?"

"I certainly do not miss working on the footpath," he laughed as he recalled the backbreaking work usually done in secrecy in the night on the eve of Daeboreum every year.

"That's because you insist on doing it when you could have done something else."

"Come now, I'm just making it safer for the children and everyone else. It's closer to home, I don't have to trip over anything in the dark.," he watched as P'ado stretched his hands forth to take something from Iseul and getting up. "I don't suppose P'ado miss the Jwibul-nori," he said as the boy made his way to them.

"Aboji, omoni, have some makgeolli and ssam," he proffered the mokpan to them.

"Spring greens are hard to pass up," Yunbok said, reaching for one of the bowls of makgeolli and giving it to Jeong-hyang before taking the other. "How are your preparations for the hyanggyo?" he took a sip from his bowl.

"It is going well," P'ado laid the mokpan on the ground between them and sat down. "Aboji, when are we going home?" the question had been on his mind daily ever since the family were reunited. However hard he tried to distract himself in revising what he had learnt from books taken from the main study to occupy his time, his desire for all of them to go home was too strong to ignore. His entire being was agitating for it that it was hard to concentrate.

"We'll have to wait for master Danwon's return," Yunbok paused. "I'm sorry we have to spend Hansik elsewhere, P'adoa."

"It's all right," P'ado said, rubbing his hands on his knees. "I'm sure omonim will not mind we cannot visit her on that day. We can do that when we return."

"Respects to abonim must not be overlooked" Jeong-hyang reminded him gently as his face darkened. "It's further away but it is time to fulfill your duties."

"I cannot accept such a father," P'ado said angrily. "What he did at the end does not amend for the lives he had taken in his self-indulgence. Did he try to change when he thought he lost omonim and I? No, all he wanted was revenge! All he thought of was himself!"

"Why did you plea for Ui-sik?" Yunbok said evenly, putting down the bowl of makgeolli. "He is no different from Hak-sun."

"His last action was not for himself."

"It was the same with Hak-sun, his last action was to try to protect omoni. If you can have that compassion for Ui-sik, why not for your own father?"

"He is abonim," P'ado hunched over dejectedly.

"I see," Yunbok glanced sadly at Jeong-hyang, understanding the boy's point all too well.

"Why can't he be like you or ajoshi?" continued P'ado glumly. "What legacy did he leave me?"

"P'adoa," Jeong-hyang said softly, "he did not just give his life for us, he gave it in service to the King for it was he who sent us on that mission."

"He gave it willingly, adamant in his belief it was the right thing to do," Yunbok was sorry he could not hug P'ado as he used to when he was younger as tears welled in the boy's eyes. "Take it for what it is, that last deed was his turning point. He did it for you, for us, for the King, for his country."

"Think it over," urged Jeong-hyang, hoping the boy would find it in himself to forgive Hak-sun. "He need not have done it, he had a choice."

"It is not easy," the boy confessed after a moment, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"It takes time to come to terms. As you grow older, you will come to understand him," Yunbok said encouragingly as he took another sip of makgeolli.

"Aboji, do you have something to tell me? Ajoshi said there is a matter of importance you wish to discuss," P'ado switched tack, deciding to take the opportunity to query them on that oblique statement Suk-kwon had dropped on him. He frowned when they looked at each other uneasily. What was it that made them uncomfortable?

"We do," Yunbok ignored Jeong-hyang's sharp draw of breath. "We do not have permission to tell you. Yet."

"Permission. You're waiting for ...," P'ado trailed off as he realised whom Yunbok was referring to. "But I thought ajoshi Park said it involves only the three of us."

"We were overruled in this matter," Yunbok wondered at Suk-kwon's oversight but perhaps the older man had too much on his mind. "If he says no, I guess we need not speak about it," he shrugged.

"But.," dismay filled P'ado. Instinctively, he knew if there was no disclosure to clear whatever it was disturbing Yunbok, the underlying problem would continue to plaque their relationship. That it should also involved the king was even more troubling. "Can't you ...," he began tentatively; perhaps if he had some hint as to what it was, he could try to work at the problem.

"I cannot go against his wishes," the finality in Yunbok's voice indicated that was the end of the subject. "If he says no, we can go home after the paintings are completed."

If the King gave his consent, what would it mean? P'ado was not sure what it would portend but he could not bring himself to ask. Afraid to hear directly from Yunbok's mouth that it might mean a breakup of the family.

"In the event, we are not around, ajoshi Han will help," added Yunbok, as if reading what was on P'ado's mind. He picked up the mokpan and proffered it to Jeong-hyang so she could take one of the vegetable wrapped meat, to avoid the boy's stricken gaze. "Just as he has always done so through the years."

"Will it happen because I cannot accept what it is you wish to tell me," P'ado saw Yunbok's surprise. "Ajoshi told me to listen with a open heart and mind, doesn't that mean I am the one to decide the outcome?"

"That is perceptive of you." Despite the gravity of that statement, Yunbok was pleased with the boy's astuteness. He turned solemn. "The burden is ours for having placed it on you. Whatever it is you decide, we will not blame you. That is all I will say," he shook his head as P'ado made to interrupt, "of this subject. No more of it will I discuss."

That was the end of it, P'ado knew. Until the word was given. Whatever it was that Yunbok wished to tell him would be revealed. Why did he insist on the telling of it? Why was it so important? If he had a choice, his ruminations came to a halt.

"Aboji," he said slowly as the thought took hold. Did he not say so that night to omoni in his fear? "Since I am the one to decide the outcome of this secret you wish to reveal to me. There is one thing you have forgotten," he said hesitantly and took a deep breath."

"What did I forget?" Yunbok wondered what P'ado wanted to say, there was such a determined glint in his eyes.

"There is another choice," he looked at the people he loved most in the world. "I do not wish to know this secret."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_chapchae - various vegetables cooked with meat_

_minari - water dropwort_

_Samjit-nal - spring festival_

_saengchae - a salad of uncooked mixed seasonal vegetables _

_shijaki banida - starting is half the task_

_toraji - bellflower root_


	28. Chapter 28

**Gyeongchip / Chunbun 1795**

Down at the picnic area, the group was enjoying themselves with drinks and rolling up more ssam, exchanging poems and listening to the fortunes of the year from the old couple. The cow had eaten cooked grain instead of vegetables, the signs from the Pleiades, the colour of the moon, the shadow of the wood all portend a year of plenty. The good news brightened the day even further.

In the midst of the merry making, Suk-kwon tried to catch Iseul's eye to try to get her aside. But somehow or other, her eyes never met his. Short of asking right there and then, he couldn't think of a way to get her attention. All his attempts in the past several days were no successful. If he did not know better, he would have thought she was slow-witted but the glint in her eyes dispelled any such notion. He watched as she tended to the children with Song-mi, stifling impatience and irritation. Uncertain as to the current state of her disposition, he wondered if he should just forget about trying to engage her in a dialogue.

Picking up the dirty crockery, Song-mi moved to the stream to wash them. Iseul went with her, murmuring to halmoni Jung and Soon-joo that they could handle the washing up. For a while there was silence, each absorbed in washing and drying. As she stacked up the bowls, Iseul realised Song-mi was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, my attention was elsewhere," she said apologetically.

"I'm not surprised," Song-mi dimpled. "How long are you going to continue to ignore him?" quickly,she dropped her eyes to the task at hand, as if abashed for speaking aloud.

"It depends on how determine and sincere he is. His efforts are half-hearted," said Iseul, knowing he would be outraged if he were to hear it. "I expected better of him."

"To expect little may bring surprises."

Iseul had to strain to hear the softly worded advice, surprised that the woman was ebullient for a moment and muted in the next. A glaring difference from the self-effacing manner she adopted whenever she was addressed. It had been difficult to keep her under observation. She had a tendency to occupy herself with the cleaning chores that more often than not removed her from the vicinity of those at the retreat. What had brought her out of her shell?

"To abandon an embroidery because of a small fault is improvidence."

"There is no foundation to the embroidery," sighed Iseul, intrigued by the woman's desire to offer her opinion on the issue between her and Suk-kwon. "There is an understanding between us, no promises, no dreams. Much as I want it otherwise," she sat down on the grass and gazed at stream. "There is someone he holds close. I cannot compete with that and I have no intention to. What little he offers is already a blessing."

"Then ..."

Was that a movement to express sympathy from her? It halted so quickly that Iseul wondered at the tight control Song-mi was exerting over herself. Why did she have to do that? What had she to fear?

"It's his pride that's motivating him now. That is not what I want; his obligation because he feels he needs to make amends. Perhaps I'm too harsh," she chuckled sadly. "Maybe I misread him. It is for my own concern right now that I must be stringent with myself. Disillusionment and disappointment can be hard to bear."

"That is true," murmured Song-mi. "They can hurt very much."

"Our hearts are weak," Iseul said easily, without betraying the underlying tension within. That was the most revealing statement from the woman whether she realised it or not. This was an opportunity to encourage her to reach out. "As a gisaeng, I know where I stand. Affairs is inevitable in our profession. Unlike many of my sisters, I have held myself apart because I know they do not end well. Now that I have retired, I am even more vulnerable. Should I let myself fall into the pit, the rest of my days would be spent with much sadness and regret."

"Is it even possible to recover from such pain?" from her inward gaze, it was obvious Song-mi was not referring to Iseul.

"In time," Iseul said uncertainly, doubt colouring her tone. "Now you see why I am cautious."

"You are fortunate it is only this one stab you try to shield yourself from. Can you imagine how it is like many times over?"

"It has happened to you?" Iseul said sympathetically when Song-mi nodded, amazed that she was willing to talk about it. "How did you overcome them?" For a brief moment, pain and sorrow shone clear in the other women's eyes and Iseul could not help but ached for her.

"By holding on to a dream," Song-mi shook herself, as if aware she had spoken too much. "That reminds me," she looked at Iseul. "How long am I suppose to remain here?"

"Is there somewhere you wish to go?"

"I wish to return to the Sohn household since mistress Im has no further need of tending," Song-mi turned to look to the three-some sitting at the slope, deep in conversation. "Unless there is still some concern over whether I can be trusted."

"Why do you think that?" Iseul said evenly. Who was she looking most intently at? She had a feeling she knew who was drawing the woman's attention.

"There are servants here and you are skilled in healing. I'm just deadwood," she turned back, her gaze direct and frank before smoothing out into a bland mask. "Why is there suspicion about me?"

"Your husband," Iseul said without hesitation. Continuing to maintain a pretense that she knew not what she was talking about would only insult the woman's intelligence, Iseul felt she should not do so but neither could she reveal everything. "His connections are serious matters master Sohn and master Han have to contend with. They do not believe you are involved in any of his activities but they are worried that his associates may come in search of you for their own purposes."

"The safety of their family is at stake," Song-mi nodded. "Why offer me shelter and a job if ..."

"Something occurred recently that raised many questions, hence, they sent you here temporarily," Iseul hoped her hasty dissembling was convincing.

"It is obvious I will continue to pose a danger. How can I go back?" despair crossed Song-mi's face to vanish immediately as she looked to the children where Jinjia was contentedly sharing candy with Pokkot.

"Arrangements are being made," seeing doubt on Song-mi's face, Iseul tried another tack. "After what has happened, they have no desire to cause undue alarm to further your burdens. After mistress Im has recovered, only if the arrangements are to your satisfaction will they carry it out."

"They are too kind and generous, I feel I cannot ...," tears welled in Song-mi's eyes. None trickled down her cheeks. As fast as they appeared, they vanished without a trace.

"You are alone with a child to support. Please don't reject their kindness out of guilt. Think of your son," Iseul nodded towards Jinjia. "You can always repay them later when you have settled down."

"That is the only thing I can do," Song-mi blinked as she bent to collect the cleaned crockery, signalling the end of their dialogue. Picking up the utensils, Iseul trailed after her, thinking over their conversation. Although it was brief, one fact stood out clearly; the iron control the woman had over her emotions was disturbing. Why was there a need to hide away her feelings? Was it due to fear? Of what or who? If it was not fear, what was it that compelled her to do that to herself? It could not be due to a farouche nature. When she smiled, Iseul had glimpsed someone vastly different from the grey mouse that quietly tread the corridors of the retreat. There could be so many reasons for the woman's lapse at the stream and she dared not hope it had nothing to do with her friends. Would she continue to be as open as she had been today? There were still weeks to go, time enough to resolve the mystery.

* * *

**Hanseong**

The booming of the drums at Namdaemun and Seodaemun echoed through the city, heralding the dawn of a new day. Night watchmen yawned and put away their clubs, ready for their rest. Within the palace, the young crown prince had to be coaxed and flattered into getting up to pay his respects to his parents. Palace servants scurried about to prepare the royal bath, the royal raiments, the royal meals. Outside the palace, parts of the sluggish giant stirred. Women got up almost at the first strike of the drum, to be about their chores. Duty bound to the households, their in-laws, their husbands, their children. Beyond the city walls, farmers were already up and about their fields. Peddlars took stock of their wares.

As the day slowly grew brighter, more activities abound as stalls and shops opened. Traffic began to flow through the Unjongga. In the residential areas, all was still relatively quiet. A beggar silently shuffled down the streets, passing a few peddlars on their first circuit of the morning, to make his way to Jungchon after squirreling away the night. At Namsangol, more of his brethen gathered at the stream. As the first man reached the water, he stopped in annoyance. Turning to his fellows, he angrily shouted to them. Who had been inconsiderate?! Shaking their heads, they joined him. Grumbles and complaints filled the air. Hands reached out to pull the body from the water. When they turned it over, they were not surprised to find the face of the corpse was marred by cuts and bruises.

Was it one of them? They examined the clothing. Although soaked through and through, it was well made. Not of silk though. Murmurs of disappointment. There was no possibility of income. They stood about, in careless apathy as they stared down at the body, looking at one another. One of them would have to inform the authorities, there could be some payment. Disgruntled at having his morning ablution disrupted, the man who first discovered the body loudly announced he would do it and shuffled off as the rest simply made their way further upstream, leaving the body lying where it was.

As more people gathered at the stream, the corpse proved to be a hindrance so it was shifted further away from the foot traffic. By the time the constables arrived, it had all but disappeared in some back alley of the rows of huts that clustered the landscape. The officer queried the man who reported the find but he could provide no answer. Biting back a sigh, the officer, who was used to the ways of the poor in the city, gestured to the constables to conduct a search. Veterans, they quickly turned up the corpse, all covered in mud and dirt with the jackets undone. A brief examination revealed no personal belongings but the officer was not expecting to find any. From the cuts and bruises, the man was beaten up. There were marks around his neck as well. It looked like another typical murder that usually occurred around the poorer residential zones.

Pursing his lips, the officer frowned as he recalled the alarm of the night before. Gesturing to the constables, he watched as they wrapped the corpse up in cloth and carried it away before turning to the man waiting patiently behind him. A grin flashed to his face as a few coins were dropped into his hands which he put away at once. After clarifying that he knew very little, the officer went to the stream, scrutinizing the banks of it upstream but there was altogether too much mud about to determine where the body had been thrown in. Glancing about once more, the officer left.

At Jungchon, gates of various households were opened as servants went about sweeping and cleaning. Here, a servant stood ready at the panjangmun for his master to set off. At another, a small group of maids gathered, ready to move off to the Unjongga to acquire provisions or looking into the wares peddlars were selling. Calls of the birds added themselves to the subdued hum of voices and the hundreds of other noises. All of which was just a murmur to the sleeping man as he laid in his bedding. The persistent call at the door finally roused him.

Rubbing an aching head, Hong-do sat up wearily. Not inclined to answer as he yawned. Was it morning already? He blinked sticky tired eyes, struggling to get himself into some semblance of animation but sleep threatened to overwhelm him. The person called louder. Whatever it was must be important. Heaving a sigh, he answered. The door opened to reveal Hak-soo, his protector when he was in Hanseong.

"Must you be so dogged this morning?" Hong-do complained before Hak-soo could say anything. "What's the crisis?"

"I'm sorry sir but a message arrived. Your presence is required."

"Where?" rubbing his eyes, Hong-do threw off the quilt.

"A body is discovered this morning in Namchon. There is some problem identifying the corpse."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hong-do paused in the middle of folding the bedding.

"A prisoner escaped last night," Hak-soo nodded as Hong-do turned and voiced an unasked question. "The relevant authority has difficulty confirming the identity."

"I shouldn't be showing my face at all since ...," began Hong-do.

"The body is being held at another location before it is released for official investigation. We will set off after you have seen the corpse," Hak-soo turned and placed a basin of water and towel for Hong-do's ablution in the room.

"I cannot linger," Hong-do nodded. "I'll be as fast as I can," he began to pull out his clothing from the bandaji before a thought struck him. "What about breakfast?"

"Here, sir," grinned Hak-soo as he placed a soban beside the basin. "I'll wait for you at the courtyard," he closed the door as Hong-do abandoned his packing to head for the basin where he paused momentarily. Did he want to eat a meal if he was to view a corpse later? Grimacing, he hoped the sight would not be revolting.

When they headed out later, there was more traffic along the Jungchon. Several peddlars were making their rounds, shouting out their wares as loudly as they could so the surrounding households could hear. Several servants were out on errands. The Unjongga was teeming with people that they had difficulty making their way through. Progress was so slow that Hong-do wondered if they would be mired in the human traffic. Like a tortoise, they inched their way west. To Hong-do's surprise, Hak-soo headed towards the Ihyeon. Here it was even more crowded. A veritable battleground of men and women who fought over prices that would put ssireum veterans of many victories to shame. Like ants, men crowded around the stalls that were stacked with leftover winter greens and freshly picked spring greens, seeking the best for the household of their employers.

Hong-do had never felt more isolated in that expanse of assorted high pitched voices engaged in chatter and chaffer that drowned the lower rumble that seemed strangely muted, as if the men were overwhelmed by the stallowners who did their outmost to pitch the best sale. Chimas and jangots fluttered about the few maids out in the morning, baskets drapped with greens. Children hung on to their mothers or wound themselves in and out of the jungle of chimas and bajis. He felt as if every eye was on him and wished Hak-soo would hurry up. Where were they going? Surely they would not put a corpse among the stalls. He tried to imagine the uproar if it were discovered. The sea would surely retreat but what if it rose in fury instead?

Hak-soo eventually turned right into the Yeonhwabang, then into a small alleyway before stopping. Hong-do wondered what he was about when he looked up and down the alley which was empty saved for a few beggars slouched on the ground several feet away. Their heads were bent or turned away, seemingly asleep. Bending down, Hak-soo cupped his hands and nodded to Hong-do. Over the wall? What was it with agents and their favourite past time of making him climb over walls? He wished he had Yunbok's luck. Nobody seemed incline to make him crawl, climb or run.

Heaving a sigh, Hong-do put his foot into the cupped hands and steadied himself on the giwa before climbing over. He hoped Hak-soo would not make him run later as the man dropped down beside him. Beckoning, Hak-soo led him to the door of the nearest building as Hong-do tried to figure out where he was. A few raps on the door produced footsteps. The door opened to let them into a small bare room with closed windows. There were no furnishings at all saved for a shrouded figure on the floor and a lit candle. The door closed and the man who opened it crouched over the body and pulled back the cloth covering the face. Wincing at the ugly bruises and deep cuts, Hong-do bent to take a look.

"Well?" said Hak-soo after a moment.

"Was it the assassin who escaped last night?" Hong-do did not look up from his visual examination.

"Yes. Is this him? Due to the injuries, the interrogator is unable to make a confirmation but he thinks it's not him."

"He's right. This is not the assassin. The brow's too high, the nose a little too broad and this man has a round face," Hong-do pointed out the relevant features.

"That settles that," Hak-soo said noncommittally. He nodded to the other man who covered the body again. "We have better set off," he opened the door for Hong-do. Instead of climbing over the wall as Hong-do was expecting, they went through a small courtyard, a vegetable patch and a door which led them to the back path that wound along residences. Could not they have used the door earlier? Hong-do bit back the question. It was pointless to argue over it.

"So what ...," he began but Hak-soo gestured to him to be quiet, pointing to his ears and their surroundings. His meaning was clear so Hong-do remained silent as they made their way to the Bukdaemun where horses were being held for them outside the main gates. The northen road was populated with all manner of vehicles and travellers, little clouds of dust and chaff floated about in the tracks of their passage. Gradually, there was less bustle and the sounds of nature became more discernible as they turned north-west and reached the foot of Deokyangsan.

"You have something to ask?" Hak-soo pulled the reins so his horse slowed down to stay abreast of Hong-do.

"Any idea who is responsible?" Ah! Hong-do breathed deeply of the air. There was nothing like the fresh air to be found out in the mountains and hills. It could get too stifling in Hanseong, overflowing with people.

"When the chickens are missing, it's always the fox," said Hak-soo. "Perhaps they intend to use him for anothe purpose."

"His death is advantageous to them. No witness. To release him is to let loose a prowling tiger," the pieces of the puzzle posed an interesting challenge, Hong-do wondered if he would be able to assemble them.

"Accounts of his confessions is missing from the archives as well last night."

"They took that too?" Hong-do was dismayed. Now there would be no evidence to bring forth against the faction. "If they took that and released him, then perhaps you are right. He is afterall, a trained and skilled poisoner. Such talent will go to waste if they just removed him outright."

"That is true. That will explain why the corpse did not suffer more damage. There is probably no connection between the dead man and the assassin, just coincidence that someone killed him and dumped him into the stream last night."

"Will he willingly go with them? His recent behaviour at Hwaseong indicated otherwise."

"A tiger will never change its stripes. Once he has a taste of human flesh, he will always remember and hankers after it. I think he will do as they ask."

"You think so?" Hong-do said doubtfully. "He refused the task when they offered it to him at Siheung."

"Why is that?"

"He has some loyalty to the King at least," Hong-do was surprised Hak-soo did not seem to know the details. Perhaps it was not possible to brief every agent that quickly as they were mostly scattered about. "He refused it and fled to Hwaseong, intending to expose the plot and appeal for clemency for those in his village. That is not the action of a cold blooded killer."

"It's a moot point. We will never know unless he shows up again. If he is still alive," Hak-soo sniffed, turning his gaze back to the trail before them. "Someone will meet us at the pavilion. I'll turn you over to him and return to Hanseong. How long did you say you will be away?"

"About six weeks," Hong-do laughed as Hak-soo whooped. The trail continued to meander west before it turned north, bringing them higher and higher up the mountain, it forked at a plateau but they continued to head north. It dipped and they came to a valley where a pavilion stood beside a stream. A man was waiting for them; Cheol-yu. He waved when he saw them.

"Late as usual," he said when they reached him. "Lunch is cold."

"Who cares if there is food to be had," the word was ambrosia to Hong-do who could not get off his horse quickly enough. "Your compatriot is a terrible protector if he allows his charge to go hungry. I should complain about him."

"I'm afraid that will do no good, sir," grinned Cheol-yu as he tied the reins of Hong-do's horse to one of the posts of the pavilion. "You can't pick and choose," he handed a chanbap to Hong-do as he sat down. "It's not as if you are buying clothes."

"You are all cut from the same cloth! He made me climb over the wall, you'll turn me into a thief in no time." Ignoring their chuckles, Hong-do opened the chanbap to see chaltteok, juak and sukchae.

"Aigoo, don't leave me out!" Hak-soo exclaimed when Hong-do began to eat and dove for his share.

Lunch was speedily consumed with water from the spring to quench their thirst. Promising he would be back in six weeks, Hak-soo took his leave as Cheol-yu and Hong-do continued on to the mountain residence of his patron, Kim Han-tae. The air became cooler and cooler as they ascended the trail, talking casually on what had taken place in his absence. Yunbok, apparently had not resumed work. Instead, after recovering from that unfortunate accident, he had simply spent the days teaching the children. Mistress Im had recovered, she was up and about, doing light tasks. There was nothing untoward either on the woman, Song-mi. A grin flashed on Cheol-yu's face as the subject turned to Suk-kwon. His former chief was apparently having trouble with Iseul. Hong-do chuckled as Cheol-yu described the cold shoulder given to Suk-kwon when he tried to converse with her.

Hard as he tried to hide his approaches, his intention was obvious to everyone though they pretended not to see. It was uncertain why Iseul would want to make it so difficult for him but Cheol-yu thought she was just playing hard to get. Hong-do thought otherwise because that did not seem like her. From Yunbok's occasional comment on her in his letters, she was a practical woman. Definitely not given to frivolous affectations. Perhaps Suk-kwon was not sincere enough in his approaches. They arrived at the mountain retreat in fine humor. The servant was expecting them so he was already at the gates. Leaving the horses to them, Hong-do made his way into the house. Yunbok should be in his room, he was certain and sure enough when he stopped by, he found the children were with him.

Pokkot was painting while P'ado was reading a book. They greeted him with delight when they saw him. Pokkot showed him her paintings immediately, eager for his opinion. To his surprise, he found she had some talent in her work. His sincere praise made her very happy and she resumed her drawing with determination. After watching her for a moment, he turned to catch a frown on P'ado's face. To his query, P'ado answered that he was merely revising his work. There was a shadow of reserve about him that was not there when he first came in. What had brought it up? Before he could question the boy, Yunbok wanted to know the reason for his delay. To which Hong-do brought out the notes he had taken and showed them to him. They should continue on the screens the next day since there was now a confirmed dateline. He left for his room to rest after Yunbok promised he would read through them.

Dinner that night was filled with much discourse on the news and gossips he heard in Hanseong though he made no mention of Ui-sik's escape. Taking out the candy he had bought as a means of distraction, he shared them out with everyone and the topic turned to food and festivities. An impromptu poem recital sprang up and P'ado was elected as the main entertainment of the night. Flushing red, nevertheless, he tried his best to recall what he had learnt.

_Busy exchanging the new year's greetings_  
_I had new year's food of different families to the full_  
_Rice cake soup, pheasant and sweet cake puffs_  
_Are served in an instant and I happily enjoy them_

_When jujubes redden first and chestnut burrs open_  
_Freshly harvested rice and taro soup are cooked_  
_Every household visits the ancestor's grave as they do on Hansik_  
_The Full Moon Festival is full of warmth_

_Till the deepest night I visited a neighbour or friend_  
_And freely stroll on the street lined with lamplights_  
_Egg-shaped dumplings and flower-shaped beef brochettes_  
_Are abundantly served along with special affection_

His voice wobbled when he looked at Yunbok and Jeong-hyang. The underlying stress was lost as the rest lauded him: Suk-kwon looked away, half-hearted in his praise. Hong-do swallowed his sigh while Iseul and Song-mi were puzzled at the boy's unhappiness. Cheol-yu and the rest missed it completely and decided to add their own poems, providing the diversion Yunbok and Jeong-hyang needed. It came to an end at second watch when the other two sentries on patrol returned. Cheol-yu went off with his men to take up their duties. The women retired with the children while the rest continued to sit in the daecheong.

"Thoughts?" Suk-kwon said, without preamble.

"Useful or not, he's too dangerous alive," Yunbok said immediately. "He turned against them once, he can do it again. Are they willing to take that chance?"

"He knows too much," agreed Hong-do. "Even if accounts of his confessions are destroyed, there is no way to stop him from talking."

"There's one thing that is most puzzling," Yunbok frowned. "They took too long in releasing him. That or eliminating him. What are they waiting for?"

"Perhaps they have difficulty getting to him?" suggested Hong-do. "Though I agree on the fact that they are slow in their response. It is unusual."

"They are waiting for something," Yunbok wondered at Suk-kwon's silence. "How did he actually escape?"

"Someone snuck in, knocked out the guard at his cell. They overpowered the guards at the main doors and fled," Suk-kwon put up a hand as Yunbok was about to speak. "Don't ask me why but the place was not guarded as tightly as it should have been. The lack of tighter security is suspicious."

"Is it horrible mismanagement? Is this the way the Uigeumbu operate?!" Hong-do was incredulous at the bungle by the supreme investigation department. "Or ..."

"Something smells bad," Yunbok said blandly, eyeing Suk-kwon who nodded. "We're still back at the question. Do they have him or not?"

"It's hard to tell," Suk-kwon was glad the problem was not his but Cheol-yu's. "If he is loose, sooner or later, he will leave his mark."

"I don't suppose he followed you," Yunbok stared suspiciously at Hong-do who looked blank.

"Cheol-yu would have said something. And why would he be following me?"

"His wife and son are here..."

"Yes but why even suspect I would know her whereabouts? The only time we met was at that audience at Hwaseong. We were not even introduced."

"But your presence at the audience implied your importance, that you know a lot more. Someone could have told him who you are."

"That applies to you too, doesn't it? P'ado was there and he knows the boy is your son. You are even more likely to know her whereabouts."

"Unfortunately, I'm not so prominent as you," Yunbok pointed out wryly.

"Have you managed to talk to her yet?"

"No, she has kept to the other parts of the house or kitchen," Yunbok shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she's avoiding me."

"Then we are left with conjectures, there is nothing else we can do," Hong-do shook his head helplessly at the impasse.

"I guess our immediate problem now are the paintings. I looked through the notes, they are mostly what you have drafted."

"We start tomorrow then. Your days of freedom are over," Hong-do grinned wickedly at Yunbok who made a face. "We better get our rest since we will begin early tomorrow."

They got up and made for their own rooms. As Suk-kwon walked down the corridor, he thought he heard a noise and looked about the daecheong. Was that a moving shadow? He made for the porch and glanced about keenly but nothing moved nor was there any other unusual sound. Perhaps it was his imagination. He turned away and headed for his room. Behind him, a shadow detached itself and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_juak - a kind of tteok stuffed mushrooms, chestnuts, etc and covered with sugar or honey_

_sukchae - parboiled or stir-fried vegetables mixed with seasonings_


	29. Chapter 29

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

The day was clear, blooming flowers swayed daintily in the breeze that endeavored to spread the fragrance as far as possible. The field was ablaze with a myriad of colours. Insects swopped and scurried about to visit every sweet bloom. Eager hands reached out to lightly finger pink petals before the flower was plucked and deposited into a basket. She looked around her. Here and there, a figure was crouched, engaged in similar task. Bright eyes spotted more flowers and she happily ran to them. When the basket was full, she picked it up and made her way through the field. Down the gentle slope she skipped to the sound of bubbling water. Delicious aromas floated to her nose and her pace picked up. She rounded the bend to see a couple of women busy at the stream, a pot simmering over the hwaro.

"Back already?" Jeong-hyang smiled as Pokkot handed her the basket. "You are fast," she said as she looked into the basket filled with azaleas.

"Is the hyamyeon ready omoni?" Pokkot asked eagerly, peering into the pot but there were no noodles to be seen. Removing a covered pot, Jeong-hyang fished out uncooked noodles and dipped them quickly into a basin of fresh water before dropping them into the pot of boiling water.

"Oh so it 's your hunger that's the motivation for the hard work," teased Iseul as she prepared the dough for the cakes.

"Were you any different at that age?" taking a bowl from the stack beside her, Jeong-hyang gave the contents of the pot a stir. "How many times were you reprimanded for eating more than you should?"

"Aigoo, I was not the only one!" Iseul protested. "It's really too hard to hold back when there was so much good food before us. I don't really know how you manage to control yourself when the rest of us were just salivating away."

"Simple, by thinking of other things," deeming the noodles ready, Jeong-hyang dished it up, added the garnishes and handed it to Pokkot who was nearly dancing with impatience. "But I have to admit it was a chore pretending not to be hungry when they kept testing us so."

"Can you imagine the looks on customers' faces if gisaeng were to hog themselves at feasts instead of entertaining?" giggled Iseul. Jeong-hyang joined her as she visualised the ridiculous scene. Pokkot wondered what was so funny about people eating at parties. The mention of gisaeng roused a forgotten memory and she paused. A gibang, many women. The terror of a night. A woman whose scent seemed to float by her. A pair hands working at many threads, twisting swiftly.

The sound of faraway nabal suddenly split the air. Startled, they looked about as the sound reverberated around them. Drums echoed, bouncing back and forth among the ridges and hillsides. They seemed to be near and yet far away.

"What is that?" Pokkot whispered, eyes round, her noodles momentarily forgotten.

"It's probably some military procession travelling through," Iseul said as she listened. "Nothing to worry about," she said to Pokkot. Reassured, the girl returned to her food.

Nabal and drums continued to sound, faintly they could hear voices, seemingly to be shouting commands. When they seemed to remain in the vicinity instead of going away, a worried look crept into Jeong-hyang's eyes. Iseul reached for her hands, shaking her head. There could not be anything to do with them, she was sure. The rest of the group returned, attracted by the sounds. P'ado glanced about anxiously.

"Omoni, I'll go take a look," he said as he handed his basket to her.

"You need not worry," said halmoni Jung as she picked up the other baskets. "The King usually comes around here every year for the spring hunt. We are safe from his attentions as we are far from the hunting grounds. We should not disturb his Majesty with unnecessary intrusions," she went to the stream with the baskets, to wash her hands which were flicked with soil and to give the azaleas a quick rinse.

"Oh, is that what it is," immense relief filled P'ado for he had been afraid the sounds heralded trouble for Yunbok. "Aigoo, how can you start without me!" he said when he spotted Pokkot sitting on the hwamunseok with an empty bowl on a soban. "For that, you get no jindallae-hwajeon!"

"You were slow so how can you blame me?" she returned.

"I'm older than you, you're supposed to wait ...," he made a grab for her as she leaped up and made a cheeky face at him.

"He's too old to be engaging in such games with her," Iseul said as Pokkot led him on a chase.

"I know but he's not feeling himself right now," Jeong-hyang shook her head, rinsing and dropping more noodles distractedly into the pot.

"I can see that," Iseul handed part of the the dough to halmoni Jung to shape. "What is going on? There's something troubling the three of you."

"Only time will show us if it can be resolved," Jeong-hyang sighed as she stirred the noodles. "Are we not facing the same dilemma? Why don't you just hear what he has to say instead of brushing him off?"

"Maybe it's because I am afraid of what he would say," the dough went completely flat as Iseul gave it a tremendous knead. "It's his lack of nerve that's so infuriating. He never finishes whatever he wants to say so should I stay around to listen to his stammers?"

"That is more strange, I'd never thought he is afraid to speak his thoughts," chuckled Jeong-hyang, dishing out bowls of the hyamyeon. A wail caught their attention, they looked up and were astounded to see P'ado walking back to them with Pokkot tucked under his arm. "Really, P'adoya, that's inappropriate!" she rapped out.

"I did not mean to," P'ado said sheepishly as he set Pokkot on her feet. Red faced, she hid behind Jeong-hyang. "Really, I'm sorry. You can have my share of jindallae-hwajeon."

"Never mind, don't do it again. Here," Jeong-hyang handed him a bowl of hyamyeon when Pokkot said nothing. "Eat it before it becomes soggy. Have some, halmoni" she said, handing another bowl to the old lady. "Go and help with the cakes, Pokkotya. Go on," she said soothingly when the girl clung to her.

"Here, you can beat the dough," Iseul beckoned. Reluctantly, Pokkot sidled over to her. "Pretend it's big bad oppa, give it all you got," she said grinning as she tear off a small piece and handed it to her. The dough was tentatively kneaded and then pounded at vehemently. P'ado supposed he was lucky he was not the dough. It was difficult to explain what had come over him. The desire to keep Pokkot close by him and not let go just came to him. He stirred the noodles in the bowl, would he taste the like in future? He ate slowly, wishing the rest at the retreat were able to join them but Yunbok and Hong-do were once more shut up in the workroom and master Park was in conference with the off-duty protectors.

With three pairs of hands working and shaping the dough, it was soon ready to be fried. The leftover omija tea was poured out into bowls from the pot and the shaped dough stir-fried in it. As each cake was done, the azaleas were added. P'ado was surprised when Pokkot handed him his share with no sign of rancor or fear. Clearly, she had gotten over the incident. He did not realise that she had seen his unhappiness over the past weeks and was trying to cheer him up.

Stacks of jindallae-hwajeon piled up as all the dough was cooked and packed into the chanhap to be brought back to the others at the retreat. Once the used utensils and crockery were washed and packed up, they made their way back to the residence. In the background, they could still hear the sounds of the royal hunt; shouts, drums and gongs. All of which silenced the surrounding fauna though the insects nearby bumbled on blissfully.

When they reached the residence, Jeong-hyang removed one of the stacks of jindallae-hwajeon and made her way to the workroom. Knowing the two would be too engrossed, she made a single call and opened the door when there was no response. As she expected, both of them were oblivious as they bent to the painting before them. Each was working on opposite ends of the silk tacked down firmly to the frame by threaded clasps. On silent feet, she made her way over to Yunbok and sat by patiently, waiting until he straightened to freshen his paint brush.

"When did you come in?" he jumped when she tugged his arm.

"Here," she proffered the bowl of jindallae-hwajeon. "You were deaf to my call."

"Did you enjoy yourself out there?" he got up and moved away to prevent any accidental marring of the painting and reached for one of the cakes.

"Some," she grabbed hold of his hand and used the edge of her chima to clean off the smudges on his fingers.

"It won't kill me," he laughed when she frowned disapprovingly. "This is good," he chewed cheerfully as she poured out some omija tea. She debated whether to talk about the incident and took the plunge before she changed her mind.

"P'ado's upset. His behaviour is becoming more erratic. We need to resolve the problem," she said anxiously.

"Hyangya, I would have settled it earlier but my hands are tied," Yunbok set the bowl of omija tea aside, his appetite for food vanished once he heard what she had to say.

"Do you suppose he may stop by?" she saw his puzzlement. "We heard the sounds of the royal hunt nearby. According to halmoni Jung, it's what he usually does this time of the year."

"I can't think of any reason he will do so. If he gives his approval, he can just send a message."

"I wish he would hurry up about it," she said peevishly and clapped a hand to her mouth at her boldness as he chuckled.

His smile died as he considered another problem. "There's one other matter I also wish to settle," he stared into the bowl, "but she has been avoiding me. It has to be deliberate. Has Iseul anything else to add?"

"No, she said Song-mi seems to regret having spoken to her and avoids all attempts to open a dialogue," she kept her tone conversational. "Neither is she speaking very much to the rest of us."

"We may just leave here without knowing her stance exactly. I hope it doesn't develop into something that will bite us in future," he nibbled halfheartedly at another cake.

"How is the work coming along?" she changed the subject and looked at the painting; Hwaseong fortress.

"We finished three screens," he nodded at the covered frames standing against the far wall. "This is the fourth, we're halfway through it. Another four more and we're done."

"May it be soon," she sighed.

"Patience, Hyangya," he touched her face gently. A voice coughed.

"I smell food. Why is it I'm left out?" Hong-do complained as he rubbed his eyes and laid his brush aside. Spotting the jindallae-hwajeon beside Yunbok, he headed for it. "No noodles?" he looked about for other dishes.

"You had it for lunch," reminded Yunbok.

"No, did I?" Hong-do blinked in confusion.

"I think you need not worry whether the food tastes good or not," Yunbok grinned at Jeong-hyang, "just feed him juk all the time and tell him it's something else, he'll believe you."

"That is tempting. It will save us a lot of trouble," Jeong-hyang pretended to seriously consider the suggestion.

"This is insulting. Are you implying my memory is going?" huffed Hong-do as the other two laughed.

"No, just how far we can lead you around when you're distracted."

For the moment, Jeong-hyang pushed aside the problems and listened to their bicker, pleased that they were resting from their task. The cakes and tea were consumed in due course. Yunbok invited her to view the finished pieces and removed the cloth. She caught her breath at the splendor of the first painting and cautiously bent to take a closer look. The royal procession seemed to shine with vibrancy, the road winding in like a snake. It seemed to be filled with intriguing details and so many figures that she felt she could spend an entire day poring over them. So fascinating was it that she couldn't ask her questions fast enough.

Both painters were delighted with her reaction and they took the time to point out interesting aspects of it to her. So absorbed were they that they did not notice the afternoon gliding away until the gloom made it difficult to see. With dismay, Jeong-hyang departed for the kitchen while the two painters covered the painting and washed up the mess of dried paint brushes and paint bowls at the well in the back courtyard.

Before long, Soon-joo came by to announce dinner was ready. After hanging out the painting paraphernalia to dry, they made their way to the daecheong of the sarang. After days of being secluded from the others with their painting, they felt they ought to join the others for the evening meals. As it was Samjitnal, dinner was sumyeon, tangpyeongchae, gaeptteok with dugyeonhwaju. The painters drank sparingly of the wine for they intend to continue with their work. P'ado was allowed a small cup to try as Pokkot looked on, wishing she was old enough. It was different with Suk-kwon who downed cup

after cup. So many that Yunbok felt obliged to give a warning that he may feel sick the next day. The older man only grunted and Yunbok glanced at Iseul but she ignored his mute appeal as she cleared away the dishes with Jeong-hyang and Song-mi. Hong-do only shook his head at the stubborn stance of the two. Their quarrel would never be resolved if they refused to talk.

The women bore the soban to the kitchen with Pokkot following. Murmuring that she had to look to Jinjia, Song-mi withdrew quietly after depositing the soban she was carrying at the kitchen. As she passed by the daecheong, she glanced in; they were still talking. Her feet slowed as her gaze lingered. There was much she wished to say, to tell him that she had to resort to other means to stop herself.

With so much uncertainties that threaten to follow her, it was not the time to allow her control to slip. Given a chance, she would turn to the other women but she knew it was useless. They could no more help themselves than they could help her. When would her burdens end? Deep in thought, she did not notice the flicker of movement as she crossed the daecheong of the anbang, heading for her room where Jinjia was sleeping.

"Song-mi."

With a little scream of fright, she turned, nearly dropping the chongrong she was carrying.

"Who's there?" she cast frightened glances at the shadows. The figure of a man moved nearer until the light from the lantern fell on his face. "You!" she gasped, almost fainting. What was he doing there?

"Yes, it's me," Ui-sik reached out for her and stopped when she backed away. "It's really me," he said, removing the jeonnip, thinking she could not see his face clearly. "Me, your husband."

"Why are you dressed like that? How did you get in?" she said, taking him in from head to foot in amazement for he was dressed as a soldier. Where did he get the uniform? Did he kill someone for it? She dared not look about. Where were the men who were supposed to be guarding the residence?

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to take you away," he tossed the jeonnip away. "We can go somewhere else with Jinjia. Build a new life."

"Aren't you imprisoned? How did you escape?" the light danced about for her hands were trembling. She tried to still them, to no avail.

"I was released. It's not important," he said, approaching her again. A shadow entered his eyes when she retreated once more. "What is it?"

"Life as fugitives, is that what you meant?" she fought to control her fear.

"No. I assure you, we will not be fugitives but we cannot go back to Siheung. We will go north, we can rebuild," he said confidently. Was that what she was afraid of? Her concerns were understandable but she would soon see there was nothing to worry about.

"How is that possible ...," she shook her head in disbelief. "You.." It had to be dream. It had to be. She looked left and right, wondering what to do, wishing she had not decided to come to the anbang. But if she had not, would he have taken Jinjia?

"Trust me. I'm your husband, am I not? I will never lie to you. You should trust me, I only have your well-being at heart," he reached out and anger flooded his eyes when she sidestepped to avoid his hand. She froze in horror at her involuntary action for it was betrayal. She had thought she had kept a firm hand on herself but the days of ease and freedom at the residence had undone her.

"You still have him in your heart. Don't lie to me..." he whispered though she said nothing, the icy rage in his eyes pinning her to the spot. "You lied, didn't you? I should not have believed you. He is here, isn't he?"

"No, please, leave him ...," she reached out to grab his sleeve as he turned. Quick as a flash, he twisted her arm behind her back as the chongrong dropped to the floor. The flame went out as the candle bounced out.

"You will regret ever laying eyes on him," he hissed and forced her to walk to the sarang.

When Suk-kwon persisted in his drinking, Yunbok finally had to resort to physical measures to stop him. He removed the jug of dugyeonhwaju and refused to hand it back when the older man demanded for it. Whereupon, Suk-kwon tried to wrest it from him. If he could catch hold of Yunbok. No matter what he tried, Yunbok who dodged him agilely at every turn around the daecheong as the other two looked on, laughing. For Suk-kwon was feeling the effects of the wine and it showed, his reactions were slow. His feet seemed to be three and he was stumbling about.

After failing to corner Yunbok for the umpteenth time, he stood and tried to steady himself. Trust that rascal to pile on his problems and he opened his mouth to give his tormentor a earful. A shocked exclamation from P'ado arrested whatever he was about to say. Yunbok turned to follow P'ado's gaze and was stunned to see Song-mi with Ui-sik. To his amazement, Ui-sik held her helpless with an arm twisted behind her and a dagger to her neck. What was going on? Why was he treating his wife so?

"Stay where you are," Ui-sik warned when P'ado and Hong-do leaped to their feet. Suk-kwon blinked owlishly for he was seeing four and six people before him. "If you have no wish for an accident."

"What do you want?" Hong-do said angrily. "Why are you holding your wife..."

"Because she has a little thorn within which I must help her to get rid of. And I wish to return a favor," Ui-sik stared at Yunbok. "Master Seo, I see you are holding a jug in your hand. Would you mind breaking it?"

"Why?"

"Because I will hurt her if you don't. If I do not get what I want. I don't mind killing her." The cold glint in his eyes told Yunbok he meant what he said. He turned and threw the jug against the far wall. It shattered, spilling the remaining wine all over. "Pick up one of the pieces."

Yunbok eyed him curiously but did as he was asked. "Good. Would you mind killing yourself with it?" Ui-sik said conversationally, feeling Song-mi's protest and hissed a warning.

"Kill myself? There is little reason for me to do so," Yunbok fingered the broken piece in his hand. If he threw it, would it be enough to distract Ui-sik? But then, the man might expect him to do such a thing.

"It's not enough to know you will save her? You are cold of heart," Ui-sik bent to Song-mi. "You hear that? He will not kill himself for you."

Was the man mad? Yunbok measured the distance between him and Ui-sik, trying to gauge the outcome should he initiate the attack he had in mind. Would he really kill his wife?

"Kill myself to save her. Must I? We are but friends," he said, infusing contempt in his voice and turned to pace. "Whatever gives you the idea I hold any affection for her? I already have a wife, who I hold dear above all else. Why should I hanker after another man's wife?" he stopped to face Ui-sik, hoping he would not notice he had moved nearer. The others behind him watched with bated breath, Suk-kwon cursed under his breath for his indulgence for he was not feeling on top.

"I never said you love her but she does. If you die, there will be no thorn in her heart. There will be no other ... but me."

"Are you saying she has no affection for you?" Yunbok's brows shot up. "You have been married for years, how is that possible if you do not have her devotion?"

"It does not concern you! What matters is that you must be gone, forever...now," Ui-sik glared at him and moved the dagger slightly. It glinted in the light. "Now .. or I slit her throat. Better her dead then have her pining for someone else."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_dugyeonhwaju - azalea wine_

_gaeptteok - half-moon puffed rice cake_

_hwamyeon - flower noodles_

_jindallae-hwajeon - small azalea pancake _

_sumyeon - flowered noodles in honey water_

_tangpyeongchae - mug bean jelly mixed with vegetables_


	30. Chapter 30

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

A flicker of movement off to the side caught Hong-do's eyes. The women and Pokkot were approaching the daecheong. A warning rose to his lips but he stifled it, afraid to agitate Ui-sik. Would the women see what was going on? A sharp indrawn breath behind him indicated that Suk-kwon had also noticed. He hoped the man would not do anything foolish, his drunkeness had rendered him completely useless in this crisis. With fear, he watched as they came nearer. Ah! Hesitation. They had seen what was happening. Had Ui-sik seen them? If he had not, perhaps they could slip away and alert the sentries. Ah, too late. Ui-sik had turned his head. He had seen them.

Stay where you are. He prayed silently. Don't make any movement that will provoke the mad fellow. For surely the man was insane to want to kill his wife for her supposed betrayal. His attention switched to Yunbok as he spoke. Something moved in the shadows beyond Ui-sik and he stared in astonishment.

"It's very clear to me where you stand but I'm only hearing one side of the story, should you not let your wife speak? To plea her case?"

"Plea her case? She will only tell lies. Just as she did before. If only I had known, I would have eliminated you the first time I saw you instead of letting events play itself out," Ui-sik hissed angrily. "But you were lucky, you escaped the trap they set."

"What do you mean?" Yunbok kept his eyes steady on Ui-sik, he hoped the rest behind him would not make any signs. "Are you referring to the attempt to arrest me at the barrack jilcheong?"

P'ado held himself still by force of will even as he watched shadows gathered at the panjangmun. Torches came into sight and his eyes widened. There was absolutely no sound at all as more appeared and spread out. How was it possible their feet were so silent? Unaware of what was going on behind him, Ui-sik gave rein to his rage.

"Yes! Yes! Curse you and your protectors. She is looking for you. I know not why but it is enough that you are wanted..."

"How do you know who I am?"

"How do I know?" Ui-sik laughed. "I did not initially. Someone betrayed you ... your son. Your beloved foster son!"

P'ado felt the blood draining from his face, his head swam and he trembled. No, that was not true. He shook his head as he felt the incredulous stares of the other men beside him. "You lie! I did not!" he shouted, striding forward, fists clenched. Yunbok grabbed his arm before he could advance further.

"In what way?" he said evenly, forcing P'ado to remain where he was by twisting his arm slightly, feeling the boy shaking with rage and shock.

"A mere slip of the tongue," chuckled Ui-sik. "Master Han bought replicas of your paintings and the boy was looking through them while we were hiding outside Hwaseong, waiting for the chance to slip in. "Aboji really has talent, I wish I'm like him". Wasn't that what you said, P'ado?" he smirked when the boy looked stricken. "My curiosity was further roused because of the tale she told of her chance meeting with a young painter. I asked to see the paintings and dropped further questions. He did not see he was betraying you with every word because thanks to my beloved wife, he thought we are trustworthy," he shook Song-mi who closed her eyes in despair. "She betrayed herself too and then lied. I should have not believed you," he hissed, the dagger glinting dangerously.

Something sang through the air. Ui-sik gasped as unexpected pain blossomed from the arrowhead that protruded suddenly through his right shoulder. It was what Yunbok was waiting for. Before the man could react further, he leaped forward and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the dagger and twisted it hard behind his back. P'ado rushed to pull Song-mi away. Combined with the pain of the arrow wound, Ui-sik screamed. Both Hong-do and Suk-kwon dashed forward and threw themselves on him, bearing him straight down to the floor with wrenching impact.

"All bow to his Majesty, the King!" came the call.

The women knelt hastily, Jeong-hyang pulling Pokkot down with her, as royal guards spread themselves out. Several of them making their way into the house to check every room. The old couple and their daughter who were at the kitchen appeared and placed themselves with the women. Already flat out on the floor, Yunbok, Hong-do and Suk-kwon remained still. P'ado and Song-mi knelt down, heads bowed, somewhat dazed and shocked.

A command was rapped out and a couple of soldiers entered the main hall to pull a moaning Ui-sik to his feet and dragged him off to the side of the courtyard. After searching him thoroughly, the soldiers reported to the commander there was nothing to be found saved for a money pouch and a dagger. Those searching the house returned. There was no other person in the building except for a child. At that, Song-mi made as if to get up but Jinjia leaned forward in the soldier's arms and reached for her so he was handed over promptly. More commands and the soldiers spread out to guard the perimeter of the residence. A pair of booted feet paused for a moment as an eunuch removed the boots. Then the feet in beoseon approached the three on the floor.

"Rise, Danwon. The rest of you may rise as well."

Hong-do got to his feet, head bowed.

"Your Majesty, I was not informed of your intention to visit," he said.

"It is a fine night for a walk. Is there a better place to sit than this drafty hall?"

"Er ... perhaps my room ..," Hong-do suggested tentatively, wishing Jeongjo had given advance notice for none of the rooms at the retreat was suitable. Nor was anyone dressed properly for they were in baeja, jeogori and baji.

"Are you completing the work there?"

"No, sir. All the work is done at the workroom."

"Show me to the workroom."

"Yes, sir. This way."

"I'll need you as well, Hyewon," an inaudible murmur to Yunbok who bowed in acknowledgement. "The rest may stay out here," a louder command.

With a sigh of relief, Jeong-hyang and the rest hurried to Song-mi and P'ado once Hong-do and Yunbok had led Jeongjo away. Song-mi only shook her head dumbly to their anxious queries, withdrawn once more into her shell. Having heard Ui-sik's revelation, Jeong-hyang could only pat P'ado's hand, trying to comfort him for she could see he was in anguish over his mistakes which almost gave Yunbok up to the Queen Dowager. Pokkot followed her example to soothe him though she did not understand his distress. The old couple and their daughter whispered nervously among themselves, wondering what was it that would bring the King to their doorstep. All of them sat and waited as Suk-kwon tried to wish away his drunkeness.

In the workroom, Hong-do and Yunbok hurried to move the painting they were working on from the floor to the side of the room. Pots of paints, brushes, papers, notes were cleared away. There was nothing they could do about the dabs of paint that spotted the floor here and there but they tried to remove all the debris.

"The workroom can use an airing, Danwon," came the mild criticism after Hong-do had cleared the desk and tidied up the poryo for Jeongjo.

"I'm sorry, sir, I would have done so if I had known you are coming. Would you like me to do it now?" Hong-do said apologetically.

"Indeed," a brief pause as Hong-do hastily opened the windows to let in fresh air. As if knowing he was in need of it, a breeze immediately flowed through the room. "Are those completed pieces I see?"

"Yes, sir," Hong-do nodded to Yunbok. They uncovered the frame of the first painting, the royal procession, and brought it over to the desk and held it upright and steady so Jeongjo could examine it close up.

"Ah ... it is as splendid as I hope," came the pleased comment as they waited. "Excellent work. How far along are you now?"

"We are halfway through the fourth screen, sir," Hong-do said as they returned the painting to the far wall and covered it once more.

"Do you need more time?"

"We wll be able to complete the rest on time, sir," Hong-do said confidently.

"I look forward to viewing them." A pause and barely perceptible sigh. "There are matters to settle. The room has freshened up, close the windows."

Yunbok got up to obey the command and returned to his seat.

"Recount the incident at the daecheong, Hyewon. The distance was too great to hear what the assassin had to say."

"Yes, sir," Yunbok said and carefully related what had happened. "Thank you, sir, for your timely intervention," he finished.

"It was a situation that invited tragedy if the deadlock was not broken. Providence provided an alternative." Silence fell, both of them waited patiently, knowing Jeongjo was sorting out what he had heard. "The husband's words implied theirs is not a bond of affection, rather perhaps some form of coercion." Another pause. "How did you come to know her, Hyewon?"

"Sir, it was many years ago that I came across her ...," Yunbok swallowed nervously as he recounted the unpleasant event. "I did not know she survived and only came to know about it recently after encountering her twice again. Once outside Siheung, where she was chased by creditors. The second when she was captured outside Hwaseong."

"Hence your sympathy and offer of aid. Neither of which has resolved the matter and instead unearthed a riddle."

"Yes, sir. The waters are too murky. Her husband's words cannot be taken as truth."

"We will see if she will be honest. Summon both wife and husband."

"Both? ... Yes, sir," Yunbok said hastily, biting off his question and went out of the room to the daecheong to have a brief word with the commander. The commander had the soldiers brought forth a tightly bound Ui-sik, his wound roughly bound up in cloth. Song-mi turned pale when she saw him and whiter still when Yunbok beckoned to her. Visibly trembling, she handed Jinjia to Iseul and followed Yunbok. The guards marched their prisoner to the workroom as Yunbok trailed behind with Song-mi. They put him near the door, bound his feet and left uneasily when Jeongjo commanded them to do so. Song-mi knelt several paces from the desk and bowed.

"Mistress Na, I am aware of your past history. There are several questions which I believe only you can provide the answers. Will you be honest with us?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"How much truth is there in your husband's words?"

If anything, she went even paler. "All of it, your Majesty." Yunbok could not help but winced at that answer.

"The first encounter was but once but you claim your affections are true?"

"Explain."

"I lived through years of lies and menace, sir. The man I called husband... is not sane..."

"How dare you!" snarled Ui-sik. "How can you say that?"

"When I wanted to die," she cut through his angry retort. "When all I thought about, as I laid there, was death. He came and took me away. Even through my despair, I thought he was a saviour. A good kind man who buried my poor parents. Who provided the money to pay the physician and woman healer. Who went out of his way to encourage my living. When I had recovered, he professed his affections and wished to marry. I was extremely touched and refused him because I was tainted. I could not do such a thing to a good man but he was persistent. Moved by his sincerity, I agreed. He did not try to consummate the marriage at once since I was still afraid and wounded. This consideration moved me further. It was not years later that I recovered from the trauma and finally agreed to intimacies ...it was then .. that ..," she shuddered.

What was she was implying? Yunbok fidgeted uncomfortably, frowning as he glanced at Hong-do who looked equally bewildered.

"You enjoyed it." The gloating sneer from Ui-sik was so offensive that Hong-do could barely restrain himself from getting up to smack him in the mouth while Yunbok felt that the man deserved a beating. There was no comment from Jeongjo. After a moment, Song-mi picked up where she left off as she composed herself.

"There was a mark ...," she shuddered. "When the robbers used me, I tried not to see, I tried to block out whatever was happening to me but I saw things that remained with me forever. A mark on one of the attackers' chest. The same mark on my husband."

Stunned silence. Her husband was one of those who assaulted her? Yunbok could hardly believe his ears. Neither could Hong-do as they stared at each other. For what reason would Ui-sik return to the scene of his heinous crime to rescue his victim? Remorse? His current behaviour belied that notion.

"That's ridiculous! Are you mad?" Ui-sik shouted, struggling in his bonds. "She's insane. I can prove it!"

Outside in the daecheong, heads craned as eyes stared down the corridor. What was going on? Who was it that was shouting so fiercely? Aware that the private audience must be kept discrete, the commander elected to move everyone out to the porch; soldiers and civilians alike. P'ado raised his head for he recognised that voice. Immensely angry and filled with rancor. In the workroom, Song-mi raised her voice over Ui-sik's muttered growls.

"I thought I was mistaken, that my eyes were playing tricks. My husband could not be one of those ...," she gulped as tears fell. "I was shattered and yet I could not dismiss the image. I became frightened and reluctant to share a room with him. His behaviour changed, his words became threatening if I refused him. When he laughed, I remembered how they had laughed and jeered. When our son was born and his friends came to offer their well-wishes, I knew I was right. Among them were familiar faces and they were terrifying. Whenever they came to visit, I refused to prepare refreshments for them. He would get angry but he never asked me the reason for my refusal. More than once, I thought of leaving with the baby. One day I tried to run when he was out in the fields but he found us within a day. He was furious and ..."

"Lies, all lies. Did they feed you too much freedom here?!" Ui-sik itched to get his hands on the woman and toppled over as he tried to hobble over. "Freedom, you hear me?!"

"That was the final act that sealed my conviction. There were no more doubts. I wanted to kill myself. How can I live with such a monster? When he is good, he is a kind loving husband. He is someone else on another turn. Everyday I fear for myself and for the baby. I know he will never let us go."

"Can you not seek help from the villagers?" Hong-do said, fixing all his attention on the woman so his ire would not rise further.

"He told them stories of my mental instability after I tried to run away," she blotted away her tears with a sleeve and cleared her throat. "It is readily believed because everyone knew of the tragedy and the length of time I took to recover. No matter how I tried to solicit help, no one believed me. I must confess that I ... unknowingly supported his lies."

"How?" Was the story she told the truth or fabrication? Hong-do was not sure.

"To escape the nightmare I find myself in, I recalled the happy times, especially that day because of you," she looked at Yunbok. "You tried to provide even though you had not much to give, you were truly generous. Even though I hate you for running away, your selfless act stood out like a beacon when I found no helping hand. I cling to the hope that one day, one day, you would be able to release us from this pit we have fallen into. In the midst of this desire, this fantasy, it become my dream. A dream of hope in my times of despair. When all is bleak, I dream. I forget where I am. I supposed I walk about in a daze or stand lost in thought. Perhaps I even articulated whatever it is I yearn for so much. Freedom."

"I see. Did you do it too when you were about outside the house?" Hong-do said sympathetically for there was a distinct ring of truth in her words.

"I'm afraid so. Especially when he had one of his ..."

"Be silent!" yelled Ui-sik, face red as he contorted his upper body to push himself upright. "Be silent, I tell you!"

"He would get angry when I did so, accused me of dreaming of someone because he heard words I uttered when I was caught in my day dreams. Words referring to someone and his abuse would become harsher when I denied I was thinking of someone else."

"How did you know who I am?" Yunbok ignored the venomous look directed his way.

"It is as he said. P'ado accidentally revealed the painter behind the original paintings is you. A careless innocent statement," she bowed her head regretfully. "I made it worse because I remembered the painting you did and was very eager to see the replicas. By looking at them, I cherished the hope that my dream is coming true. He saw my intense interest which I have never displayed for him. It was a momentary lapse on my part, I did not think clearly. He asked me if the one I always dream about is you, remarking that I never looked as happy as I did with him. Because master Han and the others were present, he did not loose his rage but I saw it. I flew into a panic. If you are a unsubstantiated dream, what can he do? But if you are real .. fear took me and I hurried to tear up the replicas and feed them into the kitchen fire. When he asked me why I did so, I said you did not meet my expectations after all. That's why I burnt the paintings."

"He gave you the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because I pretended I was truly happy with him. An act that..convinced him," she grimaced as the unpleasant episode came to mind. "That he was the only one on my mind. When he was arrested, there was a glimmer of hope. Even though it seemed his return was impossible, I was afraid to rejoice too soon. Not until I hear he is gone forever can I ever relax my guard. And my fears were borne out when he came tonight and wanted to take me away. I find it difficult. I cannot ... cannot pretend any more. The days I have spent at the Sohn residence and here, I found some peace of mind and heart. Hope for the future, for my son but now ..."

"You have no future without me, don't you get it?! Nothing! No man to look after you, no shelter, you stupid woman ..," red suffused Ui-sik's face as he tried to free his hands.

"Send for the soldiers to remove him." The cold precise voice cut through the loud tirade. Yunbok was more than happy to obey that order, hearing Ui-sik's voice continuing to bellow invectives. The man had lost his mind to behave so before Jeongjo. Whatever credibility he had was gone. Who would give him the opportunity to defend himself when he implicated his person with every word? The commander at the corridor nodded and sent two soldiers back with him. Out there in the corridor, he could hear Ui-sik going on and on.

"What? Just like that?" The tirade was unbearable when he went in. "What about my side of the story?! Is this fair to me? Where is the justice? I ask you! I demand justice! You hear me?! Do you want me ..," the sentence was cut off when one of the soldiers slugged Ui-sik in the face, angry with his disrespect.

"Gag him and hold him at the courtyard."

"You think to silence me?! I'm more useful alive than ..." the shouts were cut off again once the soldiers had dragged him down the corridor. Out at the porch, the others stared incredulously when the soldiers hauled him roughly to the courtyard and round the corner, beating him again whenever he tried to yell. Was he the one creating the furor at the workroom? How was it he was not silenced immediately?

In the workroom, the sudden silence was a shock.

"You have our sympathy for the sufferings inflicted on you," the icy note was replaced by concerned query. "Tell me, who is the younger man sitting before me?"

"Master Seo, sir."

"Is that who he really is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Arrangements will be made to secure a place for you. Master Seo will oversee this matter."

Yunbok bowed in acknowledgement, not at all displeased with the additional task and yet he couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"Thank you, your Majesty. What is to become of him?" That was the utmost concern she had and she waited for the answer with trepidation.

"You will not see him again. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes. Thank you, your Majesty," the tension left her. Yunbok smiled to see her clear brows.

"May you find what you seek, mistress."

"Your Majesty," it was a dismissal so she keunjeol four times solemnly and left.

"Opinion?"

"Too much trauma over the years. It's amazing she has not lost her wits," remarked Hong-do.

"She may well have though she appeared in possession of her faculties. She would have to be kept under observation for a while at her new residence. That can be arranged?"

"Yes, sir," Yunbok nodded. "Do you have a preference, sir?"

"Send her to the far north if it can be done but do make sure she and her son are well cared for."

"Yes, sir."

"Can we trust her not to reveal Hyewon's identity?" Hong-do said worriedly.

"Which is why I suggested Hyewon to make the arrangements."

To allay her fears, suspicions? But would she go? Hong-do was uncertain. There was something about her that didn't quite ease his mind. The King had seen it too or he wouldn't order her to be put under observation. Should Yunbok even be the one handling her settlement? He wasn't sure but he had no credible argument to offer against the command.

"Sir, would you happen to know how the assassin end up here?" Hong-do said, moving on to another subject that had been on his mind for he had a suspicion that Jeongjo knew exactly where Ui-sik was all the time. His arrival was too timely. "His escape from a secured holding had to come from an outside source. A source we can easily identify but their timing was strange and dubious. They took too long to extricate him and the written accounts of his confessions from the archives."

"That is true. They are slow to respond. Anything else?" noncommital respond. What were they supposed to infer from that?

"Sir, there has to be an inside leak because how did he know his wife is here?" Yunbok stared across at Hong-do. Surely ...

"I know for certain I was not followed when I returned here. If I were, he could not possibly have been hanging around out there, dressed in a uniform," Hong-do was certain someone had provided the uniform and shelter.

"Come, now Danwon, speak your mind."

"Sir, the one responsible in releasing him and destroying the confessions ... is one of our own."

"As always, both of you have never disappoint me. I ordered his 'release'."


	31. Chapter 31

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

For a long moment, no one said anything. Hong-do stared at the far wall while Yunbok gazed unseeing at the floor: each ruminating on that revelation. Why would the King secretly ordered his release? Was it to loose the hare to see what predator would bite? Or was it because the reason lay too close for comfort?

"A weed in the backyard, sir?" Hong-do said finally as Yunbok concurred silently. That was what he surmised too. There was nothing like black goats in the family one had to go through any means to shield. Especially when one had to choose obligations between family and governance, blood tend to overweigh the scale.

"He knows too much. It is a choice to decide to decide on his usefulness."

"It is a double-edged sword but it is too risky," Hong-do said, picking his words with care.

"That is why he is out here. An ambiguous decision needs more consideration. He knows his wife is here, part of the inducement offered to him, for his intense passion for her was noted during the interrogation."

"If I may point out sir. A decision is already made once he is brought out here. Perhaps curiosity about his inclination is what holds your hand," Hong-do shrugged subtly as Yunbok's eyes widened in alarm at his assumed impunity.

"Perhaps." A faint sigh.

"Is there need to make his "release" so public?"

"To see the ripples on the water."

What was that rigmarole on his viewing of a corpse about? Hong-do was somewhat put out by the thought he had been dragged through a needless stomach churning task to no purpose. In addition to getting dragged through alleys and climbing over walls. His inward grumbles rumbled to a stop at Yunbok's question.

"Was he allowed to visit, sir?"

"His behaviour had been exemplary. Permission was given so the guards chose to wait outside. He will not see the sun tomorrow."

There was nothing to be said further. For all in the room, his death would open a fresh page for many.

"There are a few matters to settle. Hyewon."

"Yes, sir," Yunbok's throat went dry. Had the King come to a decision?

"Are you still adamant in revealing what you are to the boy?"

"Yes. It must be done soon because he already knows there is something of import that will affect the family, our relations. It troubles him too much and he is displaying errant behaviour due to the stress," Yunbok said anxiously, trying to rein in his fear and impatience.

"Enough to cause trouble? How confident are you?"

"As certain as the sun rises the morrow, sir. He may turn away from us but he will not turn us in."

"You know him best, having raise him for fourteen years. Summon him and your companion."

"Sir, one more person should be present."

"Your protector. Very well."

Yunbok bowed before he got up and retreated to the door. It had come. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the porch. Why was he trembling so? His heart was beating madly and he tried to calm himself. At his appearance, all eyes settled on him. Looking to Jeong-hyang, he beckoned and nodded towards P'ado. Her colour fled and she closed her eyes but she got up after a moment, murmuring something to Pokkot and prodding P'ado when he did not respond. He looked preoccupied. Thinking over his slip of the tongue to Ui-sik, no doubt. Surprised, he got up and followed her. Meeting Jeong-hyang's eyes as she came abreast, Yunbok tried to offer a little comfort before turning away and quickly turned back when he realised he had forgotten Suk-kwon. The older man joined them at his soft call, stumbling a little, and they made their way down the corridor and into the workroom. After making their bows, they sat waiting. Yunbok returned to his seat. How should they start?

"We come to a crucial point. From here, nothing is definite. Hyewon, this is what you want to do?" said Jeongjo, reading Yunbok's fear all too well.

"Yes, sir," said Yunbok said before his courage failed him.

"Mistress Im, I finally see for myself, the woman who made such a great sacrifice for Hyewon. Master Danwon pled your stance most convincingly that my curiosity is challenged."

"Your Majesty. I only did what I did out of devotion," Jeong-hyang answered evenly, prepared for wrath and whatever else may come. P'ado was not sure he understood the statement. Master Danwon had to plea for omoni? What did she do? What was this sacrifice?

"Such as it is. Young man." P'ado gave a start for he was not really expecting to be part of the discussion and bowed. "It is too late to undo what has been done. The crisis has passed and no blame is laid."

"Indeed there is none," said Yunbok. P'ado's tensed shoulders eased slightly.

"It is a lesson well learned, it will not be repeated."

"No, sir," P'ado said vehemently. Was that a warning? It was not needed, he would not speak of Yunbok's talent in painting ever again. It would be kept in his heart and released only at home.

"There is a story to be heard and it concerns Hyewon. Whatever is revealed tonight, in this very room, cannot go beyond."

"Yes, sir," nervousness took hold of P'ado. Was this the very matter Yunbok had refused to discuss?

"Since it is your story, Hyewon, you may begin."

Tension rose thickly in the room as Yunbok collected his thoughts. "P'ado, do you remember the story of my past I told you last year?"

"Yes."

"I did not tell you everything," Yunbok closed his eyes. "Let me tell it to you again, with truth. There was a small family that lived in Hanseong. Seo Jing was once a royal painter, his wife a gisaeng. They met, married and had a daughter, Seo Yun."

Daughter? Seo Yun? P'ado frowned, why was he telling it in the third person?

"When she was eight years old, Seo Jing was caught in a political mire between factions. Out of desire to cast doubts on the royal ascension, attempts were made to remove the evidence. Knowing there was danger, Seo Jing hid clues in his paintings but never dreamt that assassins would be sent to kill the entire family. In one night, husband and wife were gone but Seo Yun survived because her mother hid her under the stove. Before her very eyes, her parents were cut down."

P'ado was horrified. Did the girl live, he wondered.

"The murders were discovered the next day. Before long, a family friend came by, Shin Han-pyeong, to check the house because there was no report of a child's body. He found Seo Yun wandering in the courtyard, dazed because she was traumatized by what she had seen."

Shin Han-pyeong .. Seo Yun .. Seo... P'ado's thoughts cluttered to a stop and he stared at Yunbok. What was he saying?

"He knew she had artistic talent and with the death of the parents, he brought in motion a plan he had been contemplating. He adopted Seo Yun and brought her to his home but he did not introduce her into the family as a daughter. He told everyone, he adopted a son, Shin Yunbok."

P'ado turned pale. What? He shook his head. No, that was not possible. What was he saying? The others watched him anxiously. Would he break? Suk-kwon readied himself, despite of his unsteadiness, to catch hold of him if he decided to run out.

"For the next ten years, Yunbok was brought up along with her foster brother, Young-bok. Confused and lost, she remembered nothing of her past, who she was, what she was. She only accepted what was told her by her foster father, whose intention was to groom her to be an artist whose talent would eventually rise her to the rank of a valued royal painter. Who would bring wealth and prestige to the family name. His expectations were almost fulfilled saved that she began to learn the art of painting under a new master, Danwon Kim Hong-do. Master Danwon was a close family friend of Seo Jing but because he was exiled, he was unable to help his friend," Yunbok paused for a moment and glanced at P'ado who looked confused.

"When they were murdered," continued Yunbok, closing his eyes as he did so, "he could not return to find out what had happened to the daughter. When he did, he set about to find the truth. With help from his Majesty who also desired to learn the reason behind a missing portrait, he slowly unearthed the clues. Yunbok assisted him and in the course of the investigation, she began to remember her past. One day, certain paintings invoked memories of the lost and finally, the truth was revealed. The conspirators were flushed out, unfortunately, not the masterminds but it was enough that she attained the revenge she sought. However, her anger got the better of her and in all rashness, she confronted the man who sent the assassins and revealed who she was. This man escaped arrest but he was later killed by his compatriots. Before he died, he revealed to the Queen Dowager what Yunbok was. Having no proof, the Queen Dowager tried to capture Yunbok but she managed to escape. His Majesty discovered the truth but instead of executing her, he exiled her. She left Hanseong and wandered thereafter," Yunbok opened his eyes and met P'ado's disbelieving gaze. Was the boy about to faint? His face was utterly white.

"I did not know who she is until much later," said Hong-do, drawing P'ado's attention. "Imagine my relief and happiness in finding the child of my best friend, who I thought lost forever. I was shocked and furious at what she had become. Because of one man's ambitions, her childhood and upbringing was twisted. She can not be what she is."

"She wandered for a year," said Suk-kwon behind P'ado who turned to face him. "A year of attrition that almost killed her. His Majesty desired the painters to be protected because of fears of retribution for their role in reestablishing the royal legacy so agents were sent to guard them. Hyewon was showing signs of deep distress so a plan was hatched to get her to settle down. I was selected to be the one to watch over her because of the paper mill that I own. When she arrived, I had to look for her due to a miscommunication and rescued her before she was killed by robbers. In the course of treating her injuries, I discovered Hyewon is a woman, not a man. That posed a great deal of problem which I rectified as best as I could by training her to defend herself."

"Why .. why .. didn't she .. just .. assume her real idenity?" P'ado felt it was safer to use the third person reference. For the moment, he could not accept it as reality.

"A woman is disadvantaged," Hong-do said solemnly. "A lone woman travelling about, even more so. There are no safe havens out there. Robbers and the like wander at will. A man can be attacked for his possessons but he will not suffer the kind of assault a woman will receive." Thoughts of Song-mi's plight came to those who had heard her story. "There is some form of security and better bargaining power when it comes to such tasks like buying necessities or selling paintings. She had no income, no family, no friends, no shelter. How do you think she survived in that year? Can a woman seat herself out there to paint and sell her own works? Will anyone accept them?"

"And she was brought up and lived as a man for more than ten years. It is difficult to change," Suk-kwon shook his head.

P'ado tried to imagine what it was like. To be brought up as a boy instead of as a girl. It was hard to fathom. As he sat there ruminating, he realised there was one person who had yet to say anything.

How? He turned to Jeong-hyang, filled with questions.

"I was a gisaeng, just arrived at Hanseong," she said in answer to his questioning look. "On the day we reached the capital, I met her at a cloth shop. She was hiding from someone. We had an unfriendly conversation and I left. I took her for a young brash fellow, very rude and too forward. We met again at the birthday party one of her classmates threw at the gibang. Of them all, she was the only one who understood my music. Later, when the party was over and I was returning to my quarters, she was waiting for me by the lotus pond. For five nyang, she wished to hear more of my music. It was insulting and I refused. But she insisted. I could see she was in distress and I finally consented. I played my music, she painted and eventually drank herself to sleep. I lost my heart to her that night. After she became a royal painter, she came to visit and I was happy. Until the day I was sold as a concubine to the merchant who was responsible for her parents' death. The parting was painful but we separated nevertheless. Later, she was dismissed from her post after her foster brother's death. Her foster father blamed her for the death and for losing her post. He sold her to the same merchant who knew she had talent. I was secretly delighted and harboured impossible dreams. One night, she arranged to meet me and I went, all unknowing of the terrible pain she would inflict. That night, she revealed what she was and I was shattered. The man I love was not real."

Memories of that pain echoed clearly in her voice. Yunbok sighed softly.

"I felt I could not live," she continued. "I could not eat and I laid in bed all day. Even as I suffered, I was aware she was not happy either. As the days went by, I was waiting for death until the day she suddenly provoked the merchant with a painting. I was puzzled and I was afraid. Afraid for her because I know what kind of man the merchant was. She did it again with another painting. I did not realise it was her plan for revenge. I panicked, he would kill her surely so I went to see her. She would not tell me what she intended. I wanted to get her away, get us away. It was then I realised it matter not what she is, I only know I truly love her. She refused to leave as I suggested so I determined to help her in any way I could. When her revenge was done and out of fear for my safety, she sent me away. We both knew it was impossible for us and so we parted again."

"But you came together once more?" P'ado remembered the story Young-joon had told him.

"It was accidental..."

"Ajoshi Han...it was ajoshi Han, he told me the story .." P'ado recalled the conversation they had. "You..."

"Yes. She told me to make a new life for myself but I found I could not. I cannot forget her. She tried to make me choose a more legitimate choice but it was useless."

"This is the sacrifice you made?" P'ado blinked. Sacrifice. By binding herself to Yunbok, she had leapt the boundaries that governed the norms of relationships. She would not find a proper partner unless she was divorced. He did not think she was upset by this, he knew only too well of their affections for each other.

"To make a life with her, to share the danger with her, yes. I have no regrets."

Silence fell. Everyone waited as the boy sat there without a word.

"This is just some ... fantasy, isn't it?" he said finally, in a low voice, unable to absorb the truth. Yes, that was what it was. A tall story. It could not be real.

"There is just only one other thing to show you," Yunbok said. He waited for P'ado to finally look at him before he tore off the false beard, wincing as the glue held it stubbornly to his flesh.

It was a familiar face to the boy and yet not. He stared wildly at Yunbok before dropping his face to his hands. It was not true, not true, he repeated to himself. He was dreaming, yes, that was it. Dreaming. He wanted to cry but no tears came. The room felt stifling, he felt as if he could not breathe, he wanted to get away. Away from them. Another thought struck him. So that was why they had made the arrangements they did to have him stay with ajoshi Han. He groped for any other thought than the shock of revelation.

"He needs some time to himself. He can retire." Sympathy in the voice. "Hyewon, mistress Im, you can go as well. I find the truth illuminating. Danwon, you too. Gunja, remain behind."

The rest paused momentarily in their leave taking, surprised to hear Suk-kwon addressed so. It must be his code name, Yunbok smiled. It was an apt naming. Out in the corridor, he stood awkwardly with Jeong-hyang and Hong-do. Relieved and saddened. P'ado was partly turned away, unable to face them. Yunbok exchanged a sad glance with Jeong-hyang but did not attempt to address the boy. Hong-do whispered he would get P'ado to his room. There was no resistance when he made the suggestion and they walked away. Instead of returning to the daecheongl, Yunbok went to his room that was just two doors down with Jeong-hyang. His beard would have to be fixed back or his identity would be truly blown wide open.

"He leaves tomorrow," he said as he sat down with Jeong-hyang, fishing out the implements from within the bandaji to glue back the beard.

"So soon?" there was no protest in her voice as she looked down to prepare the glue. A tear splashed onto her hand.

"Hyangya," he drew her gently into a hug. "There is nothing more we can do. It is over. I am glad it is over and yet ..."

"We will miss him," she sobbed.

"Yes but we have provided all we can to ensure he will be able to take care of himself, with help from Young-joon. At least we will have memories of the fourteen years with him," he said soothingly, feeling oddly degage from her emotions which he should be sharing in. She did not answer but only cried. When her tears finally stopped, Yunbok still could find none of his own to shed. Patting her back gently, he picked up the false beard and began to apply the fresh glue after softening it with water.

"I miss this face of yours," she traced his chin with her fingers, removing the tiny detritus that had remained. "Weren't you planning to get rid of the beard?"

"I can't find an opportunity to remove it," he handed the beard to her so she could put it on him. After taking another look at him, she fixed it back in place carefully, pressing it lightly so it would take hold. Covering the small pot of glue and tying it up with the other tools, he turned away to replace it in the bandaji.

"I want to stay," she said, not wishing to spend the night alone. "Pokkot can sleep with Iseul."

"All right," he said. "We have to join the rest."

Suk-kwon was not among those sitting at the porch, neither was Hong-do. Probably talking to P'ado. To their surprise, Iseul was missing. Summoned to see the King, according to the servants. Was it over her various missions she had done over the years or did it have something to do with Suk-kown? They could not wait to find out. Pokkot was worried that Jeong-hyang had cried, from the red of her eyes and face, and that P'ado had not come back with them. Her anxiety was placated when informed that he had gone to bed but picked up again. Went to bed when the King was there? She was puzzled but supposed the King did not mind. Tempted though she was to look up when he walked by earlier, she did not so all she glimpsed of him was his boots. Very fine looking boots they were too.

The clear calm happy look on Song-mi's face as she played quietly with Jinjia gave Yunbok much comfort. For surely this was not the countenance of a deranged person, he felt. Still, he would have to be cautious when he talked to her the morrow. Who knew what else she might drop on him? It would not be difficult to send her north if he asked Young-joon. His friend had relatives in the region. If he was sending off P'ado tomorrow, Song-mi could go with him. He would have to prepare letters later. Once his task was finished, they would have to finalise where they would want to go. Suk-kwon might have a place in mind but would he want to leave the paper mill? Despite his assurance to the older man that they would look after him, he was not sure they could do so if he did not want to uproot. Another thought struck him and he smiled. Jeong-hyang did not understand that smile. What was so amusing in this time of trial? But she too, echoed his sentiments when he whispered to her.

Time seemed to drag as they sat there until the old couple eventually gathered their courage to ask who was the man held pinion and gagged. Rather than answer them, Yunbok looked at Song-mi who disclosed as much as she could without prevarication. As he listened, his admiration for her endurance grew for surely, what she had gone through the years could only demonstrate her strength of will to survive. As if recognizing his appreciation, she directed most of her words to him. In other circumstances, Jeong-hyang would have identified it as a blandishment but she was distracted so she did not pay much attention. The old couple was puzzled by her strange behaviour and shocked by what they heard. In the middle of the account, Iseul returned and had to speak to Yunbok twice before he realised she was there. After hearing what she had to say, he left for the workroom, half wondering at the light in her eyes.

"Has he spoken further?" Came the question when he had sat down.

"No, sir. He has had a shock. As such, I feel he will not want to listen further to anything I say."

"What do you intend?"

"I will send him home tomorrow with master Han who will act as his guardian in our absence and inform us if his reaction is adamantly negative during the time we are here. Pending such a result, we have already made plans to settle elsewhere."

"You are still confident that he will not betray you?"

"Yes, sir ..."

"I am returning with him tomorrow," put in Suk-kwon. Surprised, Yunbok looked to him for an explanation. "I have been officially released and I will go home. With Iseul," he nodded as Yunbok raised a questioning brow at him. "We will make a home at the paper mill and we will keep an eye on him as you originally intended."

"That is a far better plan than I could have thought of," grinned Yunbok, pleased that Suk-kwon would finally have his own family.

"Where would you settle, if the boy refuses to accept you?"

"Along the coast, sir. How should I inform the protector?"

"There is no longer any need for that for I also intend to release you from your obligations." Yunbok's heart leaped at that. "There are a few reasons why your whereabouts have to be kept at hand. You have already done your outmost in all that have been asked for you, your diligence and loyalty is as profound as those who protect us. The ones who search are finding it not worth their while to keep at it. There is too much misinformation, false leads, false arrests and too much money spent in the effort along with other endeavors. It's draining them such that the brazen embezzlement of military stores and lands are their latest plans to shore up their fortunes. It is most disheartening when their recent attempt to expose Hyewon only brought about scandalous rumors."

On hearing that, both Suk-kwon and Yunbok were hard put not to laugh. They tempered it prudently.

"They will succeed in other schemes, there is no doubt of that," came the frank assessment. "The most important issue at hand is that you no longer need protectors. I trust you will continue to be prudent. Especially where your paintings are concerned."

"Yes, sir." What a relief it was to hear he was free to do as he would, albeit with caution.

"Once this current task is done, you may go where you will. You have my blessings and thanks."

"It is my honor to serve, your Majesty."

"This is the last meeting I will have with you, Hyewon. Do take care of yourself."

"Health and long life to your Majesty," Yunbok willed back the tears and bowed deeply.

They bowed as a rustling of robes indicated his intent to depart and they followed in his wake. Those at the porch hastily retreated when Suk-kwon announced the King's departure. They trailed behind more slowly as the royal guards formed up and advanced to the gates. Behind them, another four escorted their struggling prisoner who kept trying to turn about when he saw Song-mi but was hauled through the gates, never to be seen no more. There came the sound of hoofs and the tramp of boots, gradually fading away. Cheol-yu and the others came in, closing and locking the gates. Those at the courtyard looked at one another, feeling as if they were in a dream. In unspoken consensus, everyone retreated to their rooms to rest and ruminate further over the events of the night.

"The servants' tongues are sure to wag tomorrow," murmured Jeong-hyang, her hand on Pokkot to ensure that the girl was sleeping.

"I doubt if anyone really cares," yawned Yunbok. It had been a long day but tired as he was, sleep eluded him.

"Is he sleeping?" she turned to face him. "Do you think?"

"A few of us will not sleep much tonight," he sighed. "Though I can think of two who will have no trouble."

"I can't imagine Iseul settling down nor who her partner ends up to be," she said contemplatively.

"Well at least he has someone in his dotage and he can look after P'ado. That settles two problems at once," he said quietly before sitting up, flipping back the quilt.

"What is it?" she said, hearing his movement.

"I meant to write letters to Young-joon," he said, carefully feeling for the choktae and lighting the candle.

"Now?"

"I can't sleep," he sat at the desk, pulling out blank pages from the drawers and preparing the ink. "For P'ado, to hold his ceremony," he murmured as she joined him at the poryo to watch him at his task. "For Song-mi, to ensure she is sent to the far north."

"Does it have to be that far?"

"I'm afraid so. For his safety and our own. She will have to be kept under watch for a while too."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Realising he had not told her the story, he related it to her as softly as he could, for he could not be sure Pokkot was sleeping and such tales were not meant for her.

"Oh heavens, how long was she with him?" she said, horrified. "You met her in that year, so that's nearly fifteen .."

"Perhaps fourteen, she did not marry him at once," he corrected without pausing in his writing. "Apparently he treated her very well initially. Perhaps to lull her. It is a wonder she has not gone mad."

"The best way to survive, is to be accommodating," she said as he looked at her for further elucidation. "Such as it is with Iseul. I know she had run into a important customer or two who would not take no for an answer. When she could not persuade them otherwise, she would acquiesce but her heart was never involved. Song-mi would have also been prudent to do the same, flow with the current even if it's terrible to bear. If he is pleased, she could at least look to a better day."

"I'm surprised that she had not secretly tried to do him away," he said, putting the brush to rest on the pilga and turning to her to focus on the conversation. "Would fear hold her hand?"

"She did not know he specialised in poisons, what had she to fear but having the death of a person on her hands," a sudden chill struck and she huddled closer to him. "If she had done so, that would

make her a killer. Perhaps she tried other means of poison ...he would notice the effects, wouldn't he?"

"That is true, his abuse would definitely double," he nodded, taking her hands. "You are letting it disturb you too much," he rubbed her cold hands but forbore to raise the subject of what was really affecting her. "And me as well for getting so fanciful. I would imagine her taking up a knife and stabbing him rather in her terror. Perhaps even arranging an accident for him. But I'm not her. I can't imagine what it must be like: to live through so many years of persecution and emerged at the end as she did. I must say she has enormous strength of will."

"Perhaps her son gave her strength," she leaned against him. "You admire her."

"Compared to my sole year of wandering," he shook his head. "Her sufferings are immense."

"Perhaps it is fate," she closed her eyes. "Just as we are fated to lose P'ado."

"I have no tears to shed," he confessed.

"I know. It will come later," she stroked his face gently. "Later."


	32. Chapter 32

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

Light was filtering in through the windows when Yunbok opened his eyes. A few hours after dawn, judging from the brightness. He was not surprised the call of the roosters in the backyard did not rouse her. They had stayed up very late and had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. Carefully, he moved the hand that was laid over him and tucked it under the quilt, peering past her as he did so. Pokkot was still asleep but that was typical of her. Slow to wake and quick to sleep. Sometimes he wondered if that was normal but there had not been any signs of serious illness in the last five years. Perhaps it would wear off as she grew older.

Quietly, he slide out from under the quilt before making his way to the door. To his surprise, there were two basins outside. The water was warm to the touch so they could not have been left there too long ago. Bringing in the basins, he had his morning wash by the door. The water refreshed a tired face but did little to raise his spirits. As he was about leave, he went to the desk and tucked the letters he had written into his jacket. All was silent in the corridor as he closed the door behind him. Faintly, he could hear voices from the kitchen. Glancing down the corridor again, he went to the porch to see Cheol-yu and two of his remaining men, the others had left with Jeongjo, at their daily morning exercises. Not in the mood for company, he moved along the verandah until he turned the corner and sat down in view of the garden.

Eyes half closed, he stared at the flourishing flowers but not really seeing them. Instead, playing before his eyes were memories of the past years. Of a wailing baby by the gorge, the little boy running around like a inquisitive mole, the howls that rose when he broke his arm trying to emulate Suk-kwon's skill at climbing trees, the serious face that insisted that he was old enough to spar with him, the mischief he got into, the quarrels and fights he had with some older boys, coming back home looking so angry and so guilty, on and on. Never to see that face again. Were they being too pessimistic? He quashed the hope. No, if he were in P'ado's shoes, he would find it difficult to accept. Whatever ideals, respect he had would be gone. What would be left in their place?

Horror? Revulsion? Anger at the deception? In one moment, everything he had ever known, the people he held dear, security, home were stripped away. This was exactly what he had worried over years ago when Suk-kwon had proposed they adopt the child. Compassion had motivated him. Perhaps he was selfish too, for desiring a "normal" family that he would do this to a child who should have been adopted by the others in the village. No regrets. He knew what Jeong-hyang would say if she could see what was on his mind. That was he had told her before. He snorted, it was easy to say so then. What about now? The tread of soft footsteps round the corner turned his head towards the sound.

"Master Seo," Song-mi said, setting down the soban she had brought and sitting down herself. "Cheol-yu said you're here so I brought breakfast."

"That is kind of you, thank you," he said, looking at the dishes but he had little appetite.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" she looked to him and the table when he made no move.

"No. There is nothing wrong," he said, smiling apologetically. "I've .. I'm just not in the mood to eat now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's all right, it's just something I have to sort out," he looked across to the garden once more and missed the disappointment that crossed her face. "If I may ask," he turned back to her, "is there any specific place you would like to settle down at?"

"Why? I thought I'm going back to the Sohn household?" there was no expression on her face.

"You are but if there is some place else you would like to go, I'm sure they can arrange it," he saw her frown and added. "If you have any relatives you would like to go to or perhaps friends you remembered and so forth."

"I would have gone north to aboji's extended family in Hwanghae, years ago if I had been able," she looked down at her twisting hands. "But it has been so many years."

"If you wish to join them, it can be arranged."

"No. Perhaps..," she shook her head. "I do not wish to impose myself on them. I'd prefer to try to find a place of my own."

"I see." Perchance she was afraid of rejection. For all he knew, her relatives might just chased her out solely because of her past and the husband she had married. "If you have no objections, you might want to return to the Sohn household today as I am sending P'ado back to Siheung. Master Han should be leaving for his hometown soon and he can escort the boy."

"Today? Why are you sending him away so soon?"

"He has nothing to do and should return home to attend to his future. We will return later."

"I ... I did not think it will be so soon," she muttered.

"I thought you wanted to return as soon as possible?" Yunbok eyed her curiously. What plans were she thinking of?

"How do you know that?"

"Iseul mentioned in passing of your desire to go back, was she mistaken?" Was that a look of unhappiness? He could not be sure for it was gone quickly.

"I had thought he might come looking for me and I had no wish to be out here, in the wilderness," she said with a little catch in her voice. "It's conjures up the most unpleasant memories."

"Then going back today should ease your anxieties," he said sympathetically, realising the sight and smell of the mountains and hills brought back the old injuries. Such as they had with him initially, years back, before the hurts dulled and no longer reared their ugly heads.

"I can stay.., " she suggested softly.

"It is not for me to say," he looked away uneasily as she looked appealingly at him. "The women would appreciate additional help of course.."

"You have no opinion?"

"I'm afraid not. It is for you to decide," he turned back again when she said nothing for a moment. There was such a withdrawn look on her face that he wondered what she was thinking of.

"I suppose you are right. I will return to Siheung. When is he setting off?"" she said, nodding thoughtfully.

"In an hour or two," he said, relieved.

"I will make my preparations," she said. "If you are not hungry now, perhaps I should bring it away? It will be cold and not good for the body."

He watched silently as she picked up the soban and got to her feet. The last thing he needed was further complications from her, especially if she had the same stance as Kyoung-mi had held regarding him years ago. He watched her round the corner, wondering if he was wrong to think so. He had a desire to discuss the aftermath of that painful incident so many years ago, if nothing else, to ease the sin of that cowardly decampment of his that still lingered. But her curious responses in all their conversations made him hesitant. It would require better accord between them for such a dialogue that would open old wounds. Best to forget it. It was unlikely it would happen for he would not see her again after that day. It was better that he had at least made sure he did right by her with this second chance.

He got up and returned to the porch where Cheol-yu was just finishing breakfast with his men. Catching his eye, Yunbok beckoned and filled him in on the plans of the day. If Suk-kwon was returning, he need only send one of his men. It would be no problem, Cheol-yu declared, taking the letter Yunbok handed to him before going off to the kitchen to arrange for provisions to be sent with the group. There was no sign of Hong-do or Suk-kwon so Yunbok made his way to the workroom, opening the windows to let in the light. The fourth painting was standing covered against the wall. He went out to get one of the men, Jong-gwan, to help him shift it to the floor, weighing it down carefully. After Jong-gwan had left, he picked up the paints and brushes they had used the day before, now dried and sticky. The brushes had hardened so he went to the back courtyard to wash them before returning to the workroom to resume work. It was nearly noon when Hong-do finally turned up.

"You are late," said Yunbok, not looking up from the landscape he was filling in, when he heard familiar yawns.

"Had a long talk," another yawn escaped. "At least, I did. I don't even know if he was listening. He did not say anything. Just stared at the floor," a stifled yawn. "Are you going to ..."

"He's going back home today," Yunbok said without looking up. "Suk-kwon, Iseul and Song-mi will all return to Siheung."

"That is fast," came the noncommittal reply.

"I don't think it's fast enough for him. Both Suk-kwon and Young-joon will get him safely home."

"If you are sure ..," Hong-do said doubtfully. It was unseemly to him to be "chasing" off the boy when he had not made up his mind. How could a broken link be repair if the other party did not remain to felicitate a rapport? There could be questions he might want to ask.

"Yes," the abrupt statement silenced Hong-do who was about to make other suggestions. There was such a stubborn tone to it that he knew any arguments he made would fall on deaf ears.

"You have to tell him, you know that ..." Hong-do began and stopped when Yunbok sat up and put aside his brush.

"Yes, I'll just go and have a word with him now. He should be awake."

"He should still be in his room," Hong-do sighed when Yunbok nodded and left.

Best to do it now before he lose his nerve, thought Yunbok as he made his way to P'ado's room. Fidgeting a little, he took a deep breath as he stood outside the door and called. For a long moment, there was no answer. Just as he was about to go to the garden to see if the boy was there, he heard a low reply. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was cutting but he did not show it.

"I come to tell you that you are returning to Siheung today. Master Park, ajumoni Jang and ajumoni Na will be going with you," he addressed the stiff back that faced him. P'ado did not turn from the bandaji, his hand resting on the edge. "Master Park and ajoshi Han will return to Uiryeong with you. There, it is up to you to decide what you want." Silence. "They will leave after the noon meal. I'll leave you to finish your packing." Still no sound from that unyielding back. Yunbok turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him. It hurt, how it hurt but there was still no tears. When would they come to release this knot in his chest?

He went back to the workroom. Hong-do said nothing when he saw his face. Instead, he passed comments on the fourth painting, pointing out what it was he wanted to be defined. It was a superfluous recap for they had already discussed exhaustively on the topic but he wished to provide some form of distraction to ease Yunbok's distress. That he needed it was clear from the way Yunbok launched into a oratorical rundown and placed all his determined attention on the part of the painting he was working on. Would he recover from this devastating setback? Hong-do desired to reach out to him but knew not what he should do. The most suitable person who empathised wtih his pain was not he, but Jeong-hyang.

As if conjured by his very thoughts, she appeared. To ask if they want their lunch. Not having had breakfast, Hong-do was all for it but Yunbok preferred to have it later. Rather than pressed him, Jeong-hyang only nodded and left to get Hong-do his meal. Skipping meals was not a good sign. Hong-do decided he would try to get Yunbok away from the painting for the afternoon and have the both of them take a walk out there or something for they needed some time to themselves. Even if Yunbok stopped work for a few days, he would not mind.

When lunch arrived with Soon-joo, Hong-do had it quietly before getting back to the painting. Silence reigned, the only sounds were the soft tread of feet, muffled voices, soft neighing. Someone called and then louder when there was no response, accompanied by loud rapping that broke their concentration. Suk-kwon looked in when they answered.

"We're leaving. Are you coming?" he said to Yunbok who hesitated before nodding.

"I'll come too," Hong-do gently patted Yunbok's shoulder encouragingly as they left the room.

"Let me know when you're returning," Suk-kwon said softly. "He'll get round to it eventually, he's just in shock for now," he added.

"We're prepared. It is all right," Yunbok said calmly. "We might not return at all and perhaps ask that you send us our belongings when we have settled down."

"If that is what you want," Suk-kwon said, knowing it was useless to argue or even try to persuade Yunbok the outcome may not be as bleak as he visualised. The boy just needed time to think things through, he was confident P'ado would come round to accepting Yunbok.

"These letters are for Young-joon," Yunbok handed them over to Suk-kwon. "The other arrangements, I leave to you."

The small cavalcade was at the courtyard, ready to set off. It looked like Cheol-yu was going to escort them himself for he was standing by his horse. There was no sight of Iseul but P'ado was standing with Pokkot, listening to her chatter, his face shuttered and still. As they approached, Iseul and Jeong-hyang appeared with two covered chanhap which they handed to Cheol-yu who tied them on horses. Jeong-hyang went up to P'ado more slowly, offering him a smaller package. For a moment, it looked as if he would refuse it but he took it, mumbling something Yunbok could not catch and nodding when she spoke softly to him. The grief in her eyes when she turned away puzzled Iseul immensely but she held her tongue for Suk-kwon had warned her that there was trouble with the three and that it was a private matter. Reaching out to grasp Jeong-hyang's hands, both to comfort her and bid her farewell, she hoped to see her friend returning home in good spirits. Drawing aside, they held a low conversation. Yunbok pretended not to see P'ado's subtle retreat as he went up to him for there was one last thing he needed to remind the boy.

"When you see ajoshi Han, keep in mind he does not know of the matter discussed last night." Yunbok waited for a long moment before P'ado spoke up, his eyes elsewhere other than Yunbok.

"Is there anything else?" he murmured, his posture shouting his desire to be gone.

"You have no questions?"

P'ado shook his head. Unable to bear it any longer, he turned away and mounted his horse, leaving a surprised Pokkot to wonder at his behaviour.

"Master Seo, thank you for all you have done for us," came Song-mi's voice from behind Yunbok.

"No thanks is needed," he said, smiling slightly as Jinjia waved at him from her back. "I wish you peace and prosperity."

"Perhaps we will meet again in future," she said before turning away to mount her horse, handing Jinjia to Cheol-yu to carry.

Their farewells said, Iseul mounted with Suk-kwon's aid and the cavalcade set off. Those left behind followed them through the gates and watched them disappeared down the trail. Jeong-hyang kept her gaze on P'ado who never once looked back until he could not be seen any more. When she turned to return to the house, she found Yunbok had already left. Hong-do was waiting for her, closing the gates behind them.

"You are all right?" he inquired, for she looked rather pale. Pokkot glanced from one to the other. Totally confused by the flux of emotions around her these days and never able to figure out what were the causes despite the conversations she heard.

"I'm fine. It will be difficult days ahead but I'm sure we can ride them out. I've to get back to the kitchen," she said, feeling that she ought to keep herself busy than going back to her room to mope. "Come along, Pokkot." As long as she had Yunbok with her, she could face anything.

Hong-do watched her hurried away out of sight before returning to the workroom where Yunbok was already hard at work. His aloofness shouted his desire to be left alone. How long before the both of them come to terms with their loss? Would the boy really reject them? Both he and Suk-kwon had a few discussions on this. Even though his interactions with P'ado was not as long as theirs, he had a good impression of the boy's character. But it was difficult to predict how he would think when his ideals of a father was smashed to smithereens; both birth and foster father. One was less than honorable, the other was something else than he expected. His thoughts were momentarily disrupted when his foot brushed against a soban he did not notice beside the door.

"You could have placed this further to the side," he said, hastily grabbing the bowls before they clattered off the table.

"I just want to finish this," said Yunbok without looking up.

Placing the soban further away, he sat himself at the end of the painting he was working on. Another hour or so then he would get Yunbok to rest. Wetting his brush, he bent to paint. Outside, the shadows gradually lengthened as the sun continued its march. Yunbok rubbed his eyes as the outline was he working on became fuzzy. Blinking rapidly to rid of the haze before his eyes, he bent to the line again but it refused to stay still. It wavered to and fro as he stared at it. A wave of nausea hit him and little beads of sweat began to form on his face. Tired, he must be really tired.

"I can't concentrate," he said, blotting the sweat away with his sleeve as Hong-do stopped what he was doing.

"You look it too," he said with concern at Yunbok's pale face. ""Go and rest."

"All right," he plopped the brush on top of the bowls of paint and got to his feet, swallowing as another wave of nausea hit him. That was too easy. Hong -do was surprised as he was expecting an argument.

"Are you sick?" he leapt up to grab Yunbok's arm when he wavered.

"No, just tired."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get Jeong-hyang?"

"It's all right. I'll get to my room, it's not far," Yunbok brushed Hong-do's hand away and managed to walk out of the room without collapsing. He put out a hand to steady himself against the wall as he slowly made his way down the corridor. Why was he so tired? Trembling with effort, he opened the door to his room and nearly vomited. That lunch was bad, he shook his head as clouds seemed to muffle his thoughts and wished he had not done so. Closing the door behind him, he nearly fell to the floor. It must be due to the lack of sleep the night before, he rolled over on his back. Yes, that was it.

* * *

"What did he say?" Jeong-hyang said when she heard the soft slap of footsteps behind her, focusing on the task of slicing the meat before her.

"I didn't see him. Ajoshi Kim said he went to rest as he was tired," Pokkot crouched down to put another piece of wood under the stove. "He also said he thought aboji seemed exhausted."

"Exhausted?" Jeong-hyang murmured, the feeling of unease that had been niggling away at her growing at that bit of information.

"I can take over if you want to look in on him," halmoni Jung said, looking up from the pot.

"Thank you, I will," she said, laying down the knife beside the board before going to the water jar to scoop water to wash her hands. Brushing her hands to get rid of the bark fibre, Pokkot followed her. Putting on their shoes at the porch, they crossed the small inner courtyard to the sarang which was now lit with chwadung as the day darkened. After calling a few times outside his room, she opened the door, hoping she was not catching him at a wrong moment. To her surprise, he was lying on the floor barely a few paces from the door. Surely he could not be in such deep sleep he did not hear her calls?

"Painter ..?" she said, hurrying to his side as Pokkot peered behind her. "Painter?" she reached out to shake him by the shoulder and was shocked by the chill of his face as her hand brushed against his cheek. "Painter?" she grabbed his hand. "_Painter_!" Frantically, she felt his neck and bent to listen. Shallow breathing. What had happened?! Calm, she had to remain calm.

"Pokkotya, get ajoshi Kim here now," she said over her shoulder. "Quickly!" Loud thumps went out the door and down the corridor. A young voice was raised, shrill in her alarm, and a lower one answered. "Painter!" she slapped Yunbok's face, hoping to get a reaction even as she felt his pulse. It was erratic. What was wrong with him? There was no fever, he felt cold to her hands. She went to the bandaji to grab the quilt, throwing it over him in the hope it would warm him.

"What is it?" came Hong-do's voice as he entered the room, a tunggyong in his hand. "Is he ill?"

"I don't know, I can't wake him," she said, trying to warm Yunbok's hand in hers. "No fever, his pulse is not steady, he is cold to the touch and his breathing is shallow. I'm afraid ... master Danwon, do you know what has he eaten today? Did he vomit earlier?"

"I thought you would know better?" he said, feeling Yunbok's other hand, alarmed at the chill. "He did not have breakfast, his lunch was late and he came in here before the afternoon snacks were brought. I thought he looked too pale but put it to a restless night. He did not vomit as far as I know."

"Lunch, what did he eat?" It was already too late to try to get Yunbok to expel what he had eaten for hours had passed. "When?"

"It should be the same as what we had, shouldn't it?" Hong-do tried to recall. "When I came back to the workroom after seeing off the others, there was a soban by the door. I think that was his lunch."

"Is it still there?"

"I think so ...," he broke off as she left hastily. "Stay here, Pokkot," he said as he hastened after. The girl stared after him before shifting about, tucking the quilt about Yunbok carefully. Was he very sick? The coldness of his face frightened her as she touched him tentatively. Was he dead? She held her hand over his nose and was relieved to feel warm breath pushing against it.

Along the corridor, the door of the workroom was thrown open. Jeong-hyang saw the soban at once and bent to examine the dishes. The bap was untouched so were the side dishes but the soup bowl was empty. He had simply drank the soup then and they cooked namulguk that day.

"There can't be anything wrong with the soup," Hong-do said as she smelled the bowl. "Are you sure it's food? Maybe something bit him."

"Who brought the soban?" she rubbed the bottom of the bowl, unwilling to dismiss her suspicion as yet and fearing time was running out for Yunbok.

"I have no idea, it was already there when I came in. Soon-joo perhaps?" he said as she examined the residue on her fingers.

"No, if it was her, she would have collected the soban." The residue was just tiny bits and fibres of vegetables, nothing odd she could see. She wished Suk-kwon was around, he would surely know if Yunbok was poisoned or just simply ill. His medical knowledge was more extensive than hers. "But she ought to know who prepared it," replacing the bowl with a thump that nearly topple the table, she was down the corridor in a flash, heading for the kitchen. Hong-do followed as he tried to think of symptoms of illnesses he knew of that could match the ones Yunbok had. But was it illness? Jeong-hyang's anxiety indicated it was not but who would poison Yunbok? It seemed highly improbable to him.

Halmoni Jung and Soon-joo looked surprise and shook their heads to Jeong-hyang's query about the soban brought to master Seo. No, none of them brought him his lunch. They thought she would attend to him herself for they all knew how devoted she was. To which she made no comment, wishing she had done so and not distracted over P'ado. However, the next statement offered by Su-yeo plunged her anxiety to frightening depths.

"I think mistress Na prepared and brought him the meal. I saw her carrying the soban to the workroom before she left," she said, wondering what was going on as Jeong-hyang and Hong-do rushed away.

"She could not possibly have done it, could she?" gasped Jeong-hyang as she ran back to Yunbok's room, nearly tripping at the porch.

"I'll get one of the men to go after them," Hong-do caught hold of her before she fell. "You keep watch over him," he ran off in the direction of the servants' quarters by the front gates.

Why? Why? What was the reason? It could not be over that tragic incident, could it? Did she not say he was a lifeline? A beacon of hope she held on to through the years to help her withstand the persecution wrought on her? Was it all an elaborate lie? Did he not say she had looked at him with hatred when he spoke to her in the garden at the Sohn residence? Every suspicion crowded about her as Jeong-hyang tried to sort out her thoughts. It was not the time to start worrying over who and why. She should concentrate on making sure he recover consciousness. Instead of rushing in when she reached Yunbok's room, she stopped to gather her composure for she had no wish to further alarm Pokkot who must be bewildered and frightened. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and Pokkot jumped up.

"Omoni, is aboji very tired? He does not open his eyes even when I call and he feels so cold," she said, rubbing her hands of the chill she felt from Yunbok's hands.

"Yes, he is tired, as ajoshi has said so we must let him rest," Jeong-hyang said soothingly as she sat down, picking up Yunbok's arm from under the quilt and noticed in passing that it was drawn right up to his chin. Pokkot's handiwork. The beat was still erratic but it also seemed to be slowing. His breathing was still shallow. "I want to be sure he is all right so let's just sit here, all right?"

"He is sick, isn't he? Omoni never looks so worried whenever he feels tired before," observed Pokkot, blinking rapidly as she looked at Yunbok. "He does not even wake up even when I shouted into his ear."

"You shouted at him?" Jeong-hyang could not help but laughed, reaching out to hug Pokkot, swallowing her tears. "He will be fine, you'll see." Was she assuring herself or the girl? "Let's try to keep him warm, shall we? Ask the servants for live charcoal."

Pokkot hurried of to do so as Jeong-hyang brought over the hwaro in the corner, preparing the leftover ash and cold charcoal with the small shovel for the fire she would make. As she busied herself, there came the sound of voices, the opening of gates and hoofs galloping away. It was already dusk. Would they have reached Hanseong by now? It would take the most of the night for the agent to reach the city and return with Song-mi. What would have happened by then?

_Painter, is this the end for us?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

A rush of footsteps came thumping down the corridor.

"Any change?" a breathless Hong-do nearly fell into the room when he opened the door. The sight of a motionless Yunbok was all the answer he needed. "Nothing?" he sat down beside Yunbok and heaved a sigh.

"I dare not try anything," she said, without looking up from her task. "Not knowing exactly what is wrong, I might worsen his condition."

"And there are no physicians nearby, I asked the servants," he thumped his fist on the floor. That was one of the drawbacks to this mountain retreat, secure but lacking in many ways if one happened to be ill. If only they were nearer that physician's home who had tended to Yunbok years ago. But no, what would he say if he saw Yunbok again?

"We can't send for one," she reminded him, "even if there is a healer nearby."

"With his life at risk?!" he regretted his outburst as soon as it popped out and waved it away. "No, I'm sorry, that is uncall for," he crossed his arms as he stared at Yunbok. "Do you suppose she did it? Is it out of hate? In revenge for his running way?"

"If he did not run away, if he had summoned up the courage to check, he would have found her alive. Then ..," she put down the tongs as images crossed her eyes, "he would have tried to find shelter for her before moving on. If that had happened, the assassin would not have gone back for her. There would be no years of persecution."

"I doubt if there would be any changes if Yunbok had managed to find shelter for her," said Hong-do. "That fellow specifically went back to get her. If she was not there, he would search. He had to be insane to even go back to his victim."

"Perhaps he felt remorse?" she suggested.

"I'll believe that if I find all the paintings completed on the morrrow," snorted Hong-do. "It must had seem a gift to him from the heavens when she failed to identify him. Given what he had revealed of himself, he was a person who fed on fear. He went back for her to satiate his desires."

"That's a terrible thought," she was repulsed. It reminded her of someone; Kim Jo-nyeong. Did he not enjoy the fear his presence brought to those weaker than him?

"He suspected the girl was alive, that's why he went back. Something about her attracted him, besides the fear. He probably plan to browbeat her into submission," Hong-do continued with his hypothesis. "Since she could not recognise him initially, he switched tactics to lure her."

"The thought of such a man is making me ill," she swallowed the bile that rose and hurried to switch the subject. "Why would the assassin be running around with highwaymen?" she got up to open the windows for firing up fresh charcoal would bring about too much smoke.

"If those highwaymen also worked for the faction, his presence is obvious. There is nothing so convenient as to blame mysterious disappearances and deaths on bandits," Hong-do reached to touch Yunbok's cheek. Perhaps it was slightly less cold but he was still unconscious.

"Omoni, here are the coals," came Pokkot's voice. Hong-do opened the door for her and she walked in gingerly, holding a small brass mokpan with glowing red charcoal which Jeong-hyang quickly placed into the hwaro with tongs, working up the fire with a buchae. "Ajumoni Jung says dinner is ready," added Pokkot as she watched the fresh charcoal come to life, "and if ajoshi Kim would like to have it now?"

"To worry on an empty furnace is ill done," Hong-do said to Jeong-hyang, "it will be a long night. Pokkotya, please tell her to bring mine to the workroom. I've to clean up the brushes or they'll be ruined," he left for the workroom, chafing for something to do for he could not bear to sit there feeling helpless.

"Ask her to send our dinner after his," Jeong-hyang said to Pokkot who ran off once more to the kitchen as she turned her attention to the hwaro. Satisfied that the charcoals were all lit and glowing, she moved it nearer to Yunbok. It might be too warm for her but it would be far better to keep the environment about Yunbok toasty for the moment. "Painter," she called hopefully as she checked him again. No answer. Grasping his hand, she closed her eyes. Everything about him was so still, was he hovering at the edge? Where was he?

When dinner arrived, she hardly had any appetite but forced herself to for she did not wish to lack the efficacy should it be needed later. The old couple came to see what they could do but there was nothing so they retired to their quarters to gossip between themselves after bringing in a teapot of hyangseolgo. Hong-do returned to share the silent vigil with her and Pokkot who leaned against her before clasping her about the waist.

At every hour, Jeong-hyang examined Yunbok. Other than the slow return to near normality of his pulse, everything else remained unchanged. As the night drew on, Pokkot fell asleep. Hong-do tried to persuade her to take a nap to no avail. There was no way she would do so. If he woke up the next morning, all would be well. If he did not, she prayed fervently that it would not turn out that way but she would not be caught out if it were not.

The moon sailed on and the candle flickered as the wick almost drowned in melted wax. Lighting a fresh candle, Hong-do removed the remnants and hot wax into a small bowl before fixing in the new candle. Both he and Jeong-hyang were drooping with weariness but neither one wanted to rest. Gently, he touched Yunbok again. Warmer and did he look less pale? Ah, but he was so motionless that he had to bend closer to hear his breathing.

"I wish I have my gayageum," said Jeong-hyang, rubbing the limp hand she was holding. "It might encourage him to wakefulness."

"Ah ..," he smiled as a thought struck him. "That reminds me," he left the room and swiftly returned with a long stick in his hand. As he came closer, she realised it was a daegeum. "I've never played for

him but perhaps ..," he lifted it to his lips. Would it work? Soft vibrating notes filled the room, lifting flagging spirits and moving them through the realms of the player as he relived memories...

What joy they had then, painting the Immortals, roaming about the city in their search for inspiration, peeping at women at laundry, the outrageous ideas they came up with, painting each other's faces, arguments, drinking, so young she was, so young ... watching her as they discussed various aspects for the Hwaseong Fortress paintings, whimsically charming in her man's guise and yet a dignified gentleman, so different, so much older but that light in her eyes still shone with her passion...

Spring, summer, autumn, scent of mugunghwa ... flowers for her, singles, bunches, weaved ... How many fields had they walked through? Quiet nights, looking at the sky sprinkled with a different kind of flower. Peaceful snatches of time with each other. No words were needed, the light in his eyes said it all, warmth and shared presence everyday. The dance of the brush as she played her gayageum, in memory of that night they rekindled that spark, every year, he would paint solely of her... it was always different but his passion flared as bright as then ...

"That was beautiful, master Danwon," she said, a long moment after the last notes had vibrated into silence. "Have you never played a song for him?"

"Painting is always our first priority," he lowered the daegeum. "Not music," he chuckled, "Can a aspirant hope to sit at the same place as the master?"

"How can there be just observation when the aspirant has never heard the master?"

"Then all the praises I've heard must be empty air," he grinned at her before nodding at Yunbok. "Was it not of that he saw through you?"

"That he did," she paused as something occurred to her. "Have you ever wondered ... what would have happened if you had played as you did to him?"

"He'll probably throw his brush at me," laughed Hong-do after a startled silence. The question kindled a curiosity in him however. If he had played his heart through the daegeum as well, would everything have been different? At every social gatherings, the daegeum was the not the means through which he shared of himself. It had always been the brush. Daegeum, he touched it reflectively, the instrument and bearer of his moods when he was alone. A flash of understanding crossed between them when he looked up and caught her eyes. "Yes, that he will. With a bowl of paint to follow through for the caterwauling."

"Will you play another song?" she said softly.

"Something light. Perhaps it will awaken him." He put the daeguem to lips, a thrilling note struck the air and they were away once more.

Standing by the panjangmun, Jong-gwan smiled as the lilting notes floated into the cool air of the morning. It reminded him of the gaiety of village festivities at home. Once this current assignment was over, he hoped to be able to return home for a while. Work the vegetable patch, be with his parents, his children, eat the food his wife would prepare for him. He missed the dainty touches she would add specially and his mouth began to water as he thought of them. The sound of hooves outside shook him out of his dreams, hearing Suk-kwon's voice he quickly opened the gates.

"Has anything else happened?" was the first question thrown at him as the tall figure almost crashed through the gates.

"No, sir .. they ...," he found himself talking to Suk-kwon's back as the older man hurried away just as he was about to offer him the chongrong. His colleague, Ban-gung coughed and he turned to see him guiding the woman, Song-mi and her son. There was no sign of Cheol-yu or the others.

"I'll take care of the horses, you bring her to the house, Jong-gwan," he said, giving the signal that he was to be cautious.

"This way, mistress," Jong-gwan gestured to the house and lighted the way for her with the chongrong, watching her carefully. If she was aware of the scrutiny, she gave no sign.

Suk-kwon stilled the impulse to run, choosing to trot as quietly as he could towards Yunbok's room. To his amazement, he could hear music coming forth. Someone was playing the daegeum, did that mean he was all right? Without bothering to call, he opened the door, startling those within. A note broke off and Hong-do stared back at him. He was playing the daegeum? Suk-kwon's eyes shot to the figure on the floor and he was beside Yunbok in a flash. The others remained silent as he examined Yunbok, even when Song-mi came in with Jinjia. Jong-gwan opted to stay outside, in case he was needed.

"Did you find any sign of injury?" Suk-kwon looked at Jeong-hyang who shook her head.

"He was unconscious, cold to the touch, his pulse was uneven," she said. "Master Danwon said he did not vomit only that he looked pale. I thought he might have ingested something so I checked the soban that was left at the workroom," her eyes shot to Song-mi who looked bewilder. Was that put on? "He drank the namulguk, the other dishes were untouched."

"Did you try giving him anything?"

"Nothing."

"How long?"

"Since ..," she looked at Hong-do.

"About mid-afternoon," he readily supplied the time after a quick estimation.

"The rest of you stay here. Hyangya, come with me," said Suk-kwon, leaving the room. "We need to look at the kitchen," he said, grabbing the chongrong from Jong-gwan but signaled to him to stay.

"What are you expecting to find?" she said as she followed him. "If she had poisoned him, would she leave it there?"

"Before we start pointing fingers, we need to make sure we are justified in doing so."

"I know but if there is food poisoning, surely the rest of us would be affected? Why only him?" she protested.

"We both know how hard he drive himself these days. What happened with P'ado make him more perceptible to falling sick," he stopped as they reached the kitchen and turned to face her. "My suspicion also falls on her but Hyangya, we must give her a chance, not instantly condemn her just because of her past with Yunbok."

"Still, among us here, who bears the most ill will towards him? How do we know if she does not harbor rancor all this time?" Jeong-hyang knew Suk-kwon was right but so was she.

"Let's just look around," Suk-kwon decided to put off arguing with her. "You helped to prepare the food, you will know if there is anything amiss."

The kitchen had been cleared up, everything was neatly back in place. All three of the sots atop the puttumak were empty. Bowls, containers, baskets, strainers, calabashes, crockery, suyeo and several kitchen utensils were hung on the wall or lined properly on the chantak. There seemed to be nothing to be found. The keys to the twiju was with halmoni Jung so it was pointless to look there. Other grains and vegetables were in the storeroom. Her eyes lighted on the condiment jars. Lifting the cover of each jar, she smelled and examined the contents. Nothing. Quelling her impatience, she glanced around the kitchen again before going to the storeroom, not expecting to find anything. The room was indolent with the smell of herbs as she went from one container to the next.

"Were these used in the soup?" Suk-kwon bent to examine a basket, bringing forth a handful of mushrooms.

"I don't think so," she picked one from his hand, spotless creamy bulbous cap. There was nothing untoward as far as she could see for they were edible.

"A moment," he stopped her as she was about to put back her handful. Putting the chongrong on the floor, he grabbed an empty basket off the wall. "Let's check these through."

"You think it's mushrooms?" she said doubtfully.

"It will only take one," he shifted the chongrong nearer as he placed the baskets on the floor.

"That's not possible ...," she muttered, going through the fungi in her hand carefully before tossing each one into the second basket. Silence fell as they went through the mushrooms.

"Look," he showed her a small cream coloured mushroom with a round cap but with smudges of black on top. "This will cause vomitting, vision distortion, delusions, convulsions, sleepiness and unconsciousness in some people."

"That's impossible," she shook her head in disbelief. "How did it get in there?"

"When were the mushrooms harvested?" he placed the errant fungi aside.

"A few days ago. They were checked, I'm sure of it," she picked up the fungi, it was less than the length of her last finger. "Are there any more?" They went through the entire basket, unearthing a couple more of the poisonous fungi. "It's impossible for these two to be harvested together."

"Who went on the trip?"

"The servants, Pokkot, P'ado...," she paused before adding, "she did not come along,"

"The servants will not make such a mistake. That leaves the children," he gathered up the fungi in his hand, " and you, of course," he said jokingly.

"Pokkot was with me all the time because I wanted to check what she was gathering," she did not laugh at his jest. "There was no such mushrooms in what she picked."

"P'ado then ... the other thought would be she may have already have these and added them."

"P'ado!" she began in denial before halting. "I can see where he would be distracted and picked the wrong ones but he could not be adding it into Yunbok's bowl of soup!"

"No," he conceded, considering other options. "Has the soban been cleared away?"

"I don't think so. There was too much distraction." They made their way to the workroom where the soban was exactly as she had left it earlier.

"Hmm," he lifted the soup bowl and took a sniff before uncovering the side dishes. The bap was hard but he dug the surface of it with the spoon, leaving behind gaping holes but there was nothing to be found. Putting it aside, he examined the other dishes. Using the chopsticks, he picked up the pieces of garnishes about the grilled fish. "Hold the light closer will you?" he said as he peered at the thin strips of namul and egg, shifting and separating.

"What's this?" he lifted out an uneven piece of white which looked torn and dropped it on his hand holding the other fungi. It looked somewhat like cooked egg white until closer examination. "What does it look like to you?"

"Somebody tore up the mushroom?" she said, picking it up. Who would do that? To hide the taste? It did not look cooked to her.

"Nobody does that in cooking mushrooms, do they?" he said musingly. "Let's go wake the servants."

"You're not saying someone drop in raw mushrooms into his food?" she said as they crossed the courtyard to the servants' quarters inbuilt into the wall by the gates. "The taste will be obvious, he'll spit it out."

"Let's see what they have to say," he knocked on the door of the servants' quarters where the old couple resided and called softly, repeated again and waited patiently. It was a while before soft shuffling steps approached the door and the old man peered out.

"Ah sir, you're back," he said, opening the door wider.

"My apologies, haraboji but can we speak to halmoni Jung? It's important," Suk-kwon said.

"Oh .. and I've just gotten her to settle down ... a moment, I'll get her," said the old man and he disappeared behind the door. "Please overlook any spurious remark she might make," he said when he reappeared. "I don't know what's gotten into her tonight ..."

"What do you mean, you old goat? Spurious remarks, when have I ever done so?" came a peevish voice and the old woman shoved the old man to one side to appear at the door. It was unusual behaviour from someone who was always polite and mild that both Suk-kwon and Jeong-hyang gaped at her. "Yes?" she asked brightly, looking at them inquiringly. "Ah, sir, you came back? But where is that woman of yours?" she looked about. "Is she not with you? Has she left you? How can you just leave her, poor woman that she is. She has her dignity you know. You should do right by her, not leave her hanging about as you like! Speak up like a man! Don't stutter, say what's on your mind ...," she made to jab at Suk-kwon who was slowly retreating as she bulled her way forward to emphasize her point but her husband hastily grabbed hold of her hand.

"You see what I mean ...," he said helplessly.

"Mean! What do you mean? Men!" the old woman snorted. "Talk loud and brag as they like and then failing to keep their promises."

"Ahhh ... halmoni, would you happen to know if mushrooms were added to the namulguk," Jeong-hyang said, putting herself before Suk-kwon before he was run to ground by the old lady.

"Mushrooms! That's not what was planned for lunch. Namul, it was. I told you to pick more minari," she turned on her spouse who stood his ground. "But you ended up with more chilgyongi, never listen do you? ..."

"But was mushrooms added later?" Jeong-hyang put in before the old woman could continue.

"No mushrooms was added at all but I have to say this. It is a waste! Yes, it is a waste when a young one should go about so, thinking mushrooms are tops! Boys should not be in the kitchen! But I held my tongue, seeing she has lost a husband and is without support but she should take that child in hand. Went to the storeroom he did and ruined half the mushrooms. If that was not enough, he had to treat them like toys..."

"So Jinjia went to the storeroom and was in the kitchen with the mushrooms?" Suk-kwon finally opened his mouth to ask, deeming it safe since she was on another topic.

"Fling them around he did, they went everywhere before he upset the ganjang I was dishing out. Your husband had not had his lunch and I know how troubled you have been," the old woman patted Jeong-hyang's arm. "Family trouble is it? So I was preparing his table when this child had to upset everything. Mistress Na offered to do it and clean up up the storeroom so I let her. Oh ... I forgot to collect the table too, I should do it right now."

"No, it's all right, halmoni, I'll do it later. It's very late, you should rest," Jeong-hyang said hastily, putting out a hand to halt the old woman.

"But I don't feel sleepy..," said the old lady and would have continued on to the house if Suk-kwon had not spoken up.

"Halmoni, do you happen to have drank the soup after serving up master Seo's table?" Suk-kwon paused as she glared at him. What was it now?

"Of course!" she said indignantly. "Such a waste to throw the remainder! Never waste food, has your omoni never taught you? I had it for dinner, it is still good. Soup will always be good if you care for it. Just as you should for that young lady of yours..."

"Yes, halmoni, I'm sure he knows that," Jeong-hyang said, trying to divert the old woman.

"He knows? What does he know? Men! They never know, always hiding when things need to be done. You need not think she can shield you," this to Suk-kwon looking over Jeong-hyang's shoulder. "You should give a piece of your mind to your husband. Locked in that room the whole day long, neglecting you and the children. We women get the worst of the bargain, running after them the whole day long. They never seem to appreciate how hard we work ..."

"Yes, halmoni but it's late now perhaps we can discuss this another day..," Jeong-hyang said placatingly.

"Come, come, let's go to bed ..," said the old man, pulling the old woman's sleeve but she turned on him instead.

"Go to bed! I'm not ready to go to bed. Is bed the first thing and last thing on your mind? Don't you think I don't know how you..."

"Rest! Rest! We need to rest," said the old man desperately, pulling at her. "There are chores to do tomorrow ..."

"Chores? What chores? I want to sleep late, you do the chores yourself!" she stamped her foot and pouted. The sight was so comical that the other two turned away.

"Fine, I will do them myself, Soon-joo can help. Now let's get some rest!" he opened the door and pushed her into the room, turning to bob his head apologetically at Jeong-hyang and Suk-kwon before shutting the door firmly behind him. Her voice could still be heard, complaining of his impatience.

"Did I mention that the affected person will also feel lively?" Suk-kwon chuckled. "The mystery is solved."

"Does it? Granted, the boy may have entered the kitchen and some of the mushrooms must have fallen into the soup when he thew them just as she was about to dish it up," Jeong-hyang said reflectively. "But wouldn't she have noticed them?"

"I supposed while she was setting about cleaning up elsewhere instead of tending to the soup, the mushrooms were cooked," he said musingly. "Where were you when it happened?"

"I was in the backyard, pounding steamed rice to make tteok for P'ado," she said, "I heard nothing from the kitchen." Would it have made any difference if she were there to witness the incident?

"Excuse me," a voice said behind them. They turned to see it was Soon-joo, the old couple's daughter. "Is omoni all right? I heard the commotion."

"There is a problem with the mushrooms in the namulguk but it's not fatal," Suk-kwon hastened to assure the young woman. "She might be difficult to wake later. Just let her sleep until she wakes up. When she does, she will be confused but let her rest for a few days and feed her food that is easy to swallow. She will recover."

"I see. We always go to the same place every year to harvest mushrooms, so how...," she said, puzzled.

"It was an accident, someone was not paying attention to what he was doing," Suk-kwon looked wryly at Jeong-hyang. "But the poisonous mushrooms have been removed but I'd advise another check tomorrow."

"That I will. Thank you, sir," she turned and made for her parents' room, to make sure they were all right, no doubt.

"I still find it improbable," Jeong-hyang said as they headed towards Yunbok's room. "Jinjia has always been well behaved, why would he suddenly go to the storeroom to play around with mushrooms?

She cleaned up the mess in the storeroom so she must have seen the bad ones. Do you think she could have deliberately added them in?"

"A well behaved child does not necessary mean he will be that way all the time," he stopped at the daecheong. "He may be young but he would recognise his father that night and not understand what was going on. It could be stress that dictated his actions. As for Song-mi, we can ask her what happened in the kitchen today but if she did deliberately add them in, we cannot accuse her of it since no one witnessed the act."

"Unless she admit it herself ...," she sighed. "He will recover, won't he?"

"It's not fatal. His current constitution is weaker and his low spirits contributed to his unconsciousness. If he has been his usual self, no doubt, he would exhibit behaviour akin to halmoni Jung's, perhaps more delusional in other ways."

"That would be interesting ...," she smiled and belatedly realised something else. "Why did you only return with her?"

"By the time Ban-gung's message reached us, we were already at the Sohn residence and curfew was in effect. We would have been here earlier but we have to be careful in our movements. Too big a group will attract attention so I only brought her. P'ado is the only one who does not know what had happened."

"Why?"

"Hyangya, I know how he will react. I do not wish him to have to make a choice and regret it. It might exacerbate the relationship. Whatever future action he takes in regards to the both of you, it must be done with a clear decisive mind."

"Have you thought that the situation might be dire with him?" she nodded towards Yunbok's room. "Not telling him ... if ..."

"I know. I took a gamble," he looked away as she stared incredulously at him. "There would be time to get him here if it was otherwise."

"But you are not sure, are you?" Anger rose in her but she fought it down. Having trusted Suk-kwon for so long, she had to have faith he knew what he was doing but it would turn horribly awry if Yunbok's condition was critical.

"I was also afraid for you...," a flicker of astonishment crossed her face. "You will not stay .. I know that and ..., " he stopped, unable to continue.

"Master Park...," she touched his arm lightly, deeply moved. "Thank you. It was difficult for you I know."

"Let's see what she has to say, shall we?" he cleared his throat and headed down the corridor, making sure she was able to see where she was going.

A brief word with Jong-gwan at the door sent him off gratefully to his own room to rest for he had been up most of the day and the night. Within, nothing had changed though Song-mi eyed them warily as they sat down. Impassively, she listened as Suk-kwon explained what was going on. Tension ebbed out of Hong-do when he realised Yunbok would be fine.

"It is as halmoni has said, my son made a mess at the storeroom," she looked down at the boy sleeping in her lap. "I make no excuses for us. I should have kept a closer eye on him because he always thinks mushrooms are tops to play with. Knowing how busy halmoni Jung was, I offered to bring master Seo's lunch to him and did not notice anything amiss. Because we were leaving soon, I placed the soban in the workroom and left to prepare my belongings."

"I'm sorry to have to bring you back but we had to find the reason for his collapse. Only those who worked at the kitchen today would have a clear idea of what happened," Suk-kwon hoped she would accept the explanation. "I'll have one of the men escort you back tomorrow."

"No," she shook her head. "Since master Seo fell ill because of my son then I will stay to make sure he recovers."

"It is well," Jeong-hyang answered quickly before Suk-kwon could say anything. "And much appreciated. We can take turns to watch over him. You must be tired, rushing to and fro, I'll show you to your room to rest. They can keep an eye on him." She got up and picked up the chongrong Suk-kwon had left by the door and waited for Song-mi to carry Jinjia, offering to help with her pack which was accepted after a brief hesitation.

"Why are you just sitting around, playing the daegeum?" demanded Suk-kwon of Hong-do once the women had left. His arm bumped against something and he looked down to see it was Pokkot, curled up sleeping on the floor. Pulling a quilt off the bandaji, he drew it gently over the girl.

"I'm too tired to think," admitted Hong-do, rubbing his eyes. "Too little sleep the last few days. All I can think of is to stay by his side, make sure he's breathing and all that. The rest is just too much for me. I know you'll come so I prefer to leave the investigation to you. You're better at it than me."

"That's not what I heard. You flushed out and outwitted that crooked merchant years ago. Surely you can ferret out what's wrong with him?" Suk-kwon shifted to Yunbok's side to check him over again. Still

a slight irregularity in his pulse. Warm to the touch.

"I may have the will but ...," Hong-do shook his head as he gestured to himself, "I'm just as exhausted as he is. I'm getting too old for such a undertaking."

"If you think you're old, you will be," scolded Suk-kwon, "but you do have a point. Is it time for you to do nothing?"

"With you here ... I can sleep more easily," Hong-do laughed before getting up. "I'll see you later but I'll get you though, if he does not wake tomorrow," he threatened with a grin before he left.

Suk-kwon sighed, tugging the quilt further up over Yunbok and settled down to keep vigil. In another few hours, it would be dawn. If he was right about the effects of the mushrooms, he should be waking up sometime in mid morning. If he did not. Suk-kwon began to plan out the best time to send one of the men back for P'ado. Come to the worst, he might have to send for a physician which would involve a lot more complicated maneuverings. A thought struck him. This was not exactly the retirement he was envisioning and chuckled.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_buchae - hand held round shaped fan_

_hyangseolgo - peeled munbae fruit stuffed with black peppercorns boiled in ginger tea_

_namulguk - vegetable soup  
_

_puttumak - cooking countertop  
_

_twiju - rice chest_


	34. Chapter 34

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

There was something he should do. Something that needed to be done before he ran out of time. What was it? He tried to figure out what it was but everything felt remote, so far away. What was he supposed to be doing. He tried moving his hand but his fingers felt sluggish. A light touch on his brow. Someone seemed to be calling him. Who? He strained to hear. _Painter, wake up. Please wake up._ Was he asleep? Who was calling him?

"Painter .. please," Jeong-hyang paused, closing her eyes with weariness. Pokkot was huddled beside her, eyes roving back and forth between her and Yunbok.

"Give it more time," said Hong-do worriedly.

"It's already been a whole day and he's still not awake!" she bit her lips, holding back her tears. Despairingly, she shook Yunbok. "Painter!"

Turning his head away to hide his own distress, Hong-do looked at Suk-kwon who was bent over, head in his hands. Was he also discouraged? It was nearing evening. They had begun the day with expectations that slowly waned away as the day progressed. Halmoni Jung had fallen into a brief spell of unconsciousness in the morning but was awake in the afternoon, disoriented. Her recovery was assured but it seemed it would not be so for Yunbok. What was taking him so long? A splash of water behind him. Jeong-hyang wringing out the cloth to wet Yunbok's lips. He had been without food and drink for a day for Suk-kwon had advised against trying to feed him so this was the only way to try to get some water into him.

"Painter?' Suk-kwon's head snapped up at the hope in Jeong-hyang's voice. "Painter!" He exchanged a look with Hong-do and both men scrambled to get to Yunbok's side.

"Aboji!" Pokkot craned her head eagerly.

"Rascal, do you know where you are?" Joy suffused Suk-kwon when he saw Yunbok's eyes were opened.

Where he was? He stared at the faces looking down at him, trying to sort out his cloudy thoughts. For a moment, he could not recognise them. Why were they looking so anxious?

"Are ..," he cleared a dry throat. "Aren't we at master Kim's mountain retreat?" he turned his head to look about him, hands reached out to help as he pushed himself up. "Aren't you supposed to be with Young-joon?" this to Suk-kwon who was beaming at hearing those statements for it meant Yunbok was lucid. A clear sign there was no impairment.

"You gave us a fright," he clapped Yunbok on the shoulder and recounted what had happened. "We thought you would wake some time in the morning but you did not. I was on the verge of sending for a physician."

"And I was on the verge of giving him a piece of my mind," said Hong-do, grinning widely, thumping Suk-kwon on the back. "How fortunate for you I don't have to tear a strip off you."

"I'll like to see you try. For one who has held nothing but a paint brush through the years," scoffed the other man.

"Aboji, are you feeling all right now?" Pokkot stared at Yunbok anxiously.

"I'm fine," he smiled at her but she shook her head, eyes fixed to his chin.

"No, you're still sick," she said, glancing at Jeong-hyang who was gripping Yunbok's hand, happy to feel his response, for affirmation. "Ajoshi should ask for a physician."

"Why do you say that?" he was puzzled at her certainty.

"Your ... your beard is dropping," she pointed to his chin in horror He put up a hand to his face to feel the slick of moisture and his eyes leapt to Jeong-hyang's who was disconcerted at her oversight. All that constant wetting of his lips throughout the day had loosened the glue. The two men froze momentarily. "Is it painful?" continued Pokkot in innocent anxiety.

"You never said one of the side effects of the poison will be lost of hair!" Hong-do leaped in immediately as an idea struck him, nudging Suk-kwon subtly, out of Pokkot's view.

"Well ... I don't know about that. Mushrooms can do strange things," Suk-kwon pretended to peer anxiously at Yunbok. "Is it painful?" he echoed Pokkot's question. This was the chance for Yunbok to get rid of the beard. It was something he knew his young friend had always wanted.

"A little ...," Yunbok faked a little pain as he pulled at the false beard. Part of it came off in his hand as Pokkot gasped in horror, expecting to see blood but there was nothing but smooth skin.

"Are you going to lose your hair as well, aboji?" her eyes went to his head, as if she was expecting the entire lot to come tumbling off. The others had to control their laughter.

"No, it doesn't look like it," he tugged at his hair to assure her.

"But what happens if it does come off? Ajoshi, is there some medicine to prevent it?" the girl asked anxiously, unaware of the underlying current of humor.

"The best medicine is rest and food," declared Suk-kwon at which the girl jumped up and headed for the door.

"I'll see if dinner is ready!" she said and disappeared.

"That was fast thinking," said Suk-kwon, after making sure the girl had gone. "Unfortunately, the tale will spread and people will have the wrong idea that this type of mushroom will cause lost of hair."

"At least I did get rid of this as I've always wanted to," Yunbok fingered the tuft of false beard in his hand before pulling off the rest. He rubbed his lower face which felt lighter and bare. It was an unusual sensation. He wondered why that was.

"Are you all right?' Jeong-hyang said as he closed his eyes and frowned.

"Just a slight dizziness," he said, trying to work up some moisture in a dry mouth.

"I'll get you water," she said and left quickly.

"How do you feel?" Suk-kwon said after taking Yunbok's pulse again and making a visual scrutiny, feeling as if the years had rolled back as he looked at that youthful face.

"A little fuzzy," Yunbok said wanly, wishing the irritation in his eyes would go away. "A little headache."

"They'll clear. If you feel sick or uncomfortable, don't keep silent about it," Suk-kwon pursed his lips as he concentrated on the beat of the pulse beneath his fingers. Normal.

"Excuse me," said Yunbok, gettng to his feet and shook his head when Suk-kwon put out a hand to steady him as Hong-do looked on in puzzlement.

"Where do you...," began Suk-kwon but Yunbok left the room. Puzzled, both he and Hong-do followed him until they realised he was making for the outhouse. But of course. Hong-do grinned and returned to the room while Suk-kwon sat down at the porch to wait and keep an eye out.

"Now that he's awake, I'd like to know why you didn't bring back the boy," said Hong-do once they had returned to the room, bending close. The subject of P'ado's absence had been overlooked the night before as he did not wish to pile on the strain. "It is your decision, isn't it?" a little anger seeped into his tone.

"Yes and I stand by it," Suk-kwon said, meeting Hong-do's heated gaze steadily. "As I told Hyangya last night, the boy is not in the right frame of mind right now. Should I tell him, he had to decide arbitrarily on what he should do because there was no time to wait. If he decides negatively, what will happen?"

"Negatively? There is nothing to decide. Irregardless of what had happened, he cannot deny he is brought up by them," Hong-do said angrily. "He has his duty."

"Duty? Yes but that is not the way to convince him into acceptance. I can get him here with that argument but you can sure, his heart will not be in it."

"Not in it? How can you be so certain. You're saying if he was lying at death's door," Hong-do waved in Yunbok's direction, "that boy has no heart in him to feel..."

"That is not what I meant! I had to be sure of his condition ..."

"Be sure of his condition?! If he were about to die just as you got here, how could you justify your decision?"

"It makes no difference, does it?" Suk-kwon said furiously, roused into temper. Despite what he had told Jeong-hyang, he could not help feeling he had been too peremptory in his action and had been pondering over it. The antagonism of Hong-do only served to vex him further. "He still would have gotten here too late and he would still be dead."

"Yes, without seeing the boy one last time. Is that how it should be done? I doubt P'ado would thank you for it. I believe he would still come here irregardless if he knew ..."

"Yes he would but as I told you, it would not be willingly..."

"You are missing the point I am trying to make here," Hong-do stabbed at the floor with a finger to emphasize his statement. "The boy's stance is irrelevant if his situation is critical. My message made that very clear.."

"You said he was unconscious, possibly from ingested poison and that I was to bring her back. Time was of essence! I had to move fast so how could I waste more time waiting for him to decide?"

"You never told him anything, how could you know how he would react? It's only your own belief!"

"I have seen him grown up. If anything, I can gauge how ..."

"This is ridiculous. Living with him and seeing him grow up doesn't mean you have a better insight. Given the short time I have to associate with him, I can tell you he will not hesitate."

"That is not ..."

"What are the both of you doing?!" came Jeong-hyang's voice at the door. Both men turned to see her staring at them in horror. "Your voices can be heard out at the daecheong!"

They glanced at each other, abashed at their inconsideration for Yunbok's feelings. "You're distressing him," she said and they turned to see Yunbok staring expressionessly out of the windows. "Why don't the both of you discuss it elsewhere ...softly?" she suggested. "While he freshen up for dinner," she said a silent prayer of thanks that Pokkot was fussing in the kitchen and did not overhear the argument.

Sheepishly, both men got up and left the room as she closed and locked the door behind them. Going to the windows, she made sure they were shuttered and locked properly. Picking up the basin of water, she placed it in the corner before pulling across the byeongpung to form a secluded area at the back.

"Painter," she offered the towel she had wrung out. Automatically, he took it and scrubbed his face vigorously as she removed the manggeon, untie the sangtu and combed out his hair. She said nothing as he hunched over, face buried in the towel, but made sure his hair was smoothed out before tying it up again and replaced the manggeon.

"Go and clean up, I'll get you fresh clothing," she murmured, gently nudging him encouragingly. As he made his way behind the byeongpung, she folded up the bedding and quilt, coming across the false beard discarded and forgotten on the floor. Would he put it back on again in future, she wondered as she picked up the pieces. A new beard would have to be made eventually for this one was totally ruined. Going to the desk, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrapped it up. It was up to him to decide what he wanted to do with it. She placed it in his pack in the bandaji before shaking out his clothing. Picking out what he would need, she removed the dirty clothes he had placed at the corner of the byeongpung and replaced them with the clean clothing.

"I put the remnants of the beard in your pack," she said as he emerged from behind the byeongpung and sat down, holding out his jeogori for him to slip into. "What are you thinking of?' she said as she tied the goreum.

"Nothing in particular ...," he said stiffly, grasped her hands before letting go. "Nothing..," he stared at the floor.

"Here, have some water," she handed him the bowl of water she had brought. "What does your heart say? Would he come if he knew?"

"Do I want to know?" he emptied the bowl and set it aside. "It is better not to know ..." absentmindedly, he made to blot away lingering moisture at his lips and encountered no bristling hair. Confused, he felt about for a while and remembered. "It's gone."

"It is never gone. Not while we live."

"Do you remember the day he came to us?" he laid down, resting his head on her lap. "He looked terrible but adorable, strong little fellow too. Had to fight with him to release the straps of the gat. Do you remember the sleepless nights we had?"

"Didn't we end up tossing him about?" she smiled, "those "dances" you had with him wore him out so much."

"A start to his caper with that rooster. It lived a long life, didn't it?" he chuckled. "He begged so hard when it came to its turn at the pot and he made good on his promise to finish the book he was studying."

"Didn't he say the rooster ought to be the honoured guest at the chaekgeori?" she laughed.

"He was so insistent on bringing it that day, didn't he?" a lump formed in his throat that he could not laugh and he blinked as images flowed before him. "I was dreaming ... dreaming of those days. The three of us, in that little house ... do you remember when he was steady on his feet to run? Wasn't he getting into everything? And that mouth of his .. when it wasn't to eat, it was always appa this, appa that .."

Silently, she wiped away his tears which rolled ceaselessly for some time, aching for him, aching for herself. Comprehending why he took so long to wake. He had no wish to return to a painful reality. Perhaps she would have done the same too.

"Master Park knows best, doesn't he? You wouldn't want him here out of duty, compelled to come ...," she blotted her own tears with her sleeve. "Not even if you ...," she swallowed, unwilling to finish the statement.

"If he cannot receive us wholeheartedly, is there any meaning left to a last farewell? Am I asking too much?" he grasped her hand, feeling invisible bands tightening within.

"No, our affections will be empty otherwise...," her hands trembled as she tried to control her tears.

"Hyangya," he sat up and hugged her.

* * *

By mutual consent, they wandered out to the garden, each feeling thoroughly contrite. The last rays of the sun crept slowly away, lingering to cast a last fingering glow.

"I'm sorry," Hong-do said just as Suk-kwon turned to him and said the same thing. "That was uncalled for," he continued, "implying that you do not know better."

"No, there is no wrong in your questioning my judgment. I'm having doubts about it," said Suk-kwon. "When your message arrived, all I could think of was to get here as fast as I could. I was afraid for him, afraid for Hyangya, afraid she would do something rash should something really happen to him," he heaved a sigh as Hong-do nodded understandingly. "I know the boy will hesitate. The pressure of getting here, his obligations, his conscience will work on him and he will be caught in a dilemma. That is what I surmise instantly. If he would, as you said, decide immediately without any qualms then I have misjudged him."

"If he comes here out of duty, no, Yunbok will not want that. If he does not come ...," Hong-do shook his head.

"Either choices will do no good. It will only hurt them further," said Suk-kwon bleakly.

"I know how much they love the boy. How can they not?" Hong-do stared at the darkening sky. "If nothing else, having him here will ease him. That was what I was thinking. Perhaps even bring about a miracle if he was critical, one more encouragement for him to fight to live if he knew he is here."

"That is the point I have been contemplating on the way here. It cast much disputability. But as it turned out ..," Suk-kwon shrugged. "If P'ado comes to know about this, anger will be at the forefront and then uncertainty."

"There is the thought if by getting him here would not also help in some ways to get him to accept them, didn't you?" Hong-do tried to see the other man's eyes in the gloom. "If he is about to lose the person he loves, would he not cast aside his scruples?"

"You see how it is," Suk-kwon smiled at Hong-do's astuteness. "It is so difficult, second guessing our own actions. Right? Wrong? How will it turn out if this or that were done?"

"How did you decide for this instance?" Hong-do asked curiously. If it were him, Yunbok was his first consideration and he would drag the boy out here, be it he was willing or no.

"Knowing how that rascal thinks dictated the action I took ... what's so funny?" he said when Hong-do laughed.

"I realise there is a difference between our perceptions on how he thinks ... it only proves one thing," laughter died away in Hong-do and sadness took over. "You understand him better than I do. Everything you did, was from his stance while I was acting from my own."

"That is not true. We each see him in our own ways and act," Suk-kwon reached out to grasp Hong-do's arm, "out of love for him. We can agree to disagree can we not? Because in the end that is all that is important."

"To the point as always," Hong-do returned the clasp and thumped the other man's shoulder. "It's getting dark out here. Dinner should be ready." They turned to walk back to the main hall. "There is never a time to catch you lost for words, can I?"

"Never ever," declared Suk-kwon.

"No ... there is a way to watch you fumble," Hong-do grinned. "That woman of yours. Tied you up in knots didn't she? She is your weakest point."

"That's absolute nonsense ...," began Suk-kwon.

"Really? Then that must be the finest act I've ever seen for the past weeks: stumbling about, blushing, tripping over your tongue. What will she say if she knows you're pretending?"

"I wasn't ..."

"Wasn't acting? Then how can you claim you have no weak point?"

"Why not speak of yourself first? Always shutting us up whenever we talk about your wife. Are you ..."

"Don't switch the subject ..."

"The subject is about women, is it not?"

"The subject is about YOU!"

"No it is not, you started talking about women."

"Your woman ..."

"Leave my woman out of this when you don't even want to talk about yours."

* * *

He smiled as light fingers daringly tiptoed across his face and swatted gently at the hand.

"It really doesn't hurt?" she asked. For the umpteenth time that day.

"Pokkotya, you will never complete anything if you keep doing this," he opened his eyes as she poked his face one more time before getting up and moving several paces to where her drawing was spread out on the ground, weighed down so it would not fly away in the breeze. Frowning in concentration, she picked up the piece of charcoal and resumed her work, sketching the outline of the butterflies flittering about. He sat up and observed her at work before turning to accept a bowl of mandu when he felt a nudge.

"You're giving her too much liberty," scolded Jeong-hyang softly, handing him the chopsticks.

"She's curious," he shrugged, dipping the mandu in sauce before biting into it and saw her annoyed stare. "All right, I know what to do," he said placatingly. Girls past nine years old were not supposed to approach their fathers too readily but he was in no mood for such dissemblance. Would it not be better she knew as well now? It would save them a lot of trouble later. "What are you going to do for the rest of the time we are here?" he switched subject.

"Help out with the spring chores. You'll need some more new jackets too," she said, plucking at the one he was wearing.

"What's wrong with this one?" he looked down at himself. There were no tears he could see.

"I meant the underlying jacket," she corrected herself. "You only brought a few with you."

"Do you have to? The new ones are always itchy," he washed down the food with a drink from the bowl beside him. "It will be summer soon, that makes it worst."

"If you don't mind the sunshine airing more than it should," she chuckled when he rolled his eyes.

"I'm indoors most of the time, what sunshine?" he finished the last of the mandu. "The mandu's very fragrant. A little different from the ones you usually make."

"I have some help," she took away the empty bowls and chopsticks and replaced them in the chanhap. "Yes," she affirmed to his questioning look.

"You don't suppose she slipped something else into the food this time, do you?" he shifted so he could lean against the tree they were sitting under, twitching an eyebrow at her as she lifted a mandu from her own bowl. It paused midway as she hesitated.

"I have a feeling there is more to the poisoning incident, something that she knows,' she dropped the mandu back into the bowl. "Which is why I did not insist that she return to the Sohn residence."

"How are you going to find out?" he was puzzled when she shook her head. What was that supposed to mean?

"Not me. You," she saw a look of disquiet crossed his face. "It has to be you."

"I'm not of a mind to have further discourse with her," he closed his eyes. "I'm tired. I've already done all I can for her."

"But that incident between the both of you is not closed. She never did say it has ended, did she? It still lingered with you," she shifted to his side, aware that Pokkot should not hear too much. "Take this chance now to clear up any misunderstandings."

"There is no ..."

"For our peace of mind, you must talk to her," she interrupted. "Painter," she said insistently when he said nothing.

"Can I sleep for a while?" he did not want to think or do anything much less exert himself to reach out to someone who posed more problems for him.

"No ... no, get up," she put her bowl and chopsticks into the chanhap, wrapped it up in a bojagi and reached for his hands. His lethargy since his awakening was worrying. He had not resumed his work, nor even taken up any sparring despite Suk-kwon's attempts to persuade him. All he did was lie in hs room for the last couple of days, staring at the ceiling or looking out of the window. Afraid it was the food, she had taken to tasting all his meals before allowing him to eat. When nothing happened to her, she could only conclude his spirits were low. It was with much effort she managed to cajole him to go for a picnic. "Painter!" she exhorted when he let her pulled at him. At that, he finally opened his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" he got to his feet reluctantly.

"Let's go for a walk, Pokkotya, keep away your things,' she said to the girl who looked unhappy for a moment but did as she was told. Putting away the piece of charcoal in a small pouch, she rolled up the sketch and slot it into the paper tube Yunbok had made for her, brushed herself off daintily and joined them. "Come on," Jeong-hyang said, tugging him when he stood immovable like a stone, picking up the wrapped chanhap as they moved off.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_chaekgeori - a simple feast when a student finished a textbook_


	35. Chapter 35

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

Down the gentle slope they went, moving in and out of streams of sunlight reaching down through the trees, through fields of flowers that seemed to teem with bees and butterflies that Pokkot chased after. The calls of the birds echoed through the air, rising and falling with the breeze. His flagging wearied spirits lifted a little as they meandered along and he looked around him. A warbler sang nearby and he paused to listen. Its sweet lilting voice seemed to urge him on. She was glad to see him looking more animated, more interested in his surroundings whence he had scarce paid any attention before. When the warbler flew away, they moved on until they reached a small waterfall. The coolness of the glade beckoned so they sat at the edge of the pool to swirl the cold water as Pokkot strolled along the edge, finally stopping near where the water flowed into the pool to peer in, trying to see if there was any fish.

"It's too bad we have no fishing line," he murmured, pointing to the flick of a tail that rapidly vanished.

"We can come on another day. Haraboji Au comes here to fish I think, we should accompany him one day," she watched him keenly. "Better?"

"I'm thinking too much," he sighed, rubbing his brow.

"You mean brooding. Stop hiding in the room," she pulled at his hand. "I keep myself busy because I don't want to ponder too much. You should do the same," she looked at the water. "We have already done our laments. It is time to move away from this point of our lives, like the water that's constantly flowing and renewing itself. Isn't ..," she turned back to him and clutched at him in surprise when he kissed her. "Not out here," she pushed him away after a moment.

"That's better than a walk," he put up his hands defensively when she frowned severely at him.

"That's a terrible endearment he showed you," she touched her lips reflectively.

"Is it that terrible?" he grinned when she made a face at him.

"Nobody does that. It's unheard of, stop that!" she slapped his hands away. "Do behave yourself," she scolded.

"You want me to stop brooding, don't you? I'm not right now since you're here to distract me ..," he grabbed her hands before she could use them on him. "All right, all right, feeling lively now?"

"Speak for yourself!" she did not resist his pull, only too pleased to see a spark in his eyes which were dull and cloudy before. "But honestly, how do you feel now?" she closed her eyes.

"Less fuzzy, I guess. I didn't feel like doing anything," he admitted, the beat of her heart thrumming through him. "I just ...keep thinking of the past," he murmured.

"You have to stop, it's not doing you any good. Think of the present .."

"I am, right now," he laughed and winced when she bit him. "Ow!" he clapped a hand to his neck.

"You're back to normal," she said primly, drawing away.

"What am I going to say if you leave a mark?" he fingered the bite and looked at his hand. No blood but he was sure there a visible nick.

"Say whatever you like but do," she caught his hand as he made to argue, "take up sparring again. It will enliven you."

"I doubt master Park will ever let me slack off. But you are right," he conceded. "I have never felt so listless before," he sighed. "I still do but it's not so heavy."

"Then spend the rest of this day to spar with master Park. I know that's what you enjoy the most, next to painting," she said.

"No," he shook his head and grinned at her perplexed frown. "What I enjoy most is here. You, here with me."

"Painter, we are not alone," she warned and stifled a grin as he grimaced before sobering. "Before we leave, you really have to settle the question."

"I don't know how to open a dialogue with her," he said. "I'm not comfortable with her. I tried the last time we talked but I ended up not saying anything about it. I don't even know how I should ..," he gestured vaguely, "begin to talk about that subject."

"That's your guilt blocking the doorway. If you don't push past it, you never will lay it down, ever."

"What do you suppose she will say if I do manage to do it?" he mused "Because if she really did put in the mushroom, she did not mean to kill me. What did she intend? If it was to cause me pain, there was none of it."

"What did she say to you before she left that day?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Thanked me for the help...," he paused. "No, that was when they were leaving, Let me think," he closed his eyes, bringing up the memories of that day. "I asked if she had a specific place to go. She mentioned relatives but was reluctant to impose on them. She looked unhappy when I said she could go back to the Sohn residence with P'ado. It seemed she wanted to stay longer once she knew her husband was permanently removed and asked for my opinion."

"She's not ready to let go of you," she said with conviction.

"How do you define letting go?"

"Hence, you have to speak to her. That's the only way of finding out. I hope," she paused before continuing in a lower voice, "she's not another Kyoung-mi because I think she might prove to be worse than her."

"We can use another Akeno right now," he said wistfully, recalling the way the young man had cut through to Kyoung-mi years ago. Should he try using the same argument? Whether it would work depended very much on Song-mi's disposition which was a far cry from Kyoung-mi's. "I have a feeling I will need to be creative. Akeno's line of reasoning might not be usable."

"That reminds me, do you want to bring Pokkot to Chinhae?"

"We should," he saw she had the same idea as him. "It's been six years. She ought to visit him."

"I wonder if she remembered Myung-hee," she glanced around.

"Why wouldn't she ...," he stopped when she grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Where's Pokkot? She's not here!"

Alarmed, they leaped to their feet. Yunbok looked around him. It was true, there was no sign of the girl. Panicked, he ran to the spot where she was last seen and looked into the water, afraid that she had fallen in. Jeong-hyang went around to the other side to search but there was nothing to be seen. She looked across to Yunbok and shook her head. Turning around, he looked at the ground, hoping to find shoe imprints.

"Anything?" she said as she joined him.

"We'll search this side first," he said, taking her hand. "Come. Pokkotya!" he called, ears straining to hear an answer even as Jeong-hyang added her own call a while later. They looked among the thick shrubs, every large boulder that could shield a child from their gaze, stopping to call after several paces but only the calls of the birds and the buzz of insects could be heard. Their anxiety grew the further they went from the waterfall. Where could she have gone to?

"Where can she be?" she said, staring hard at the surroundings, unaware her fingers were digging into his arm but he did not remove her hand.

"She will not have gone far," he said soothingly. "Pokkotya! You hear that?" he pulled her to a stand still.

"Yes! Pokkotya!" she called and there came a faint answer. Together, they moved towards the sound even as it became louder. To their relief, a small figure appeared among the trees.

"Aboji! Omoni!"

"Where did you go?" Jeong-hyang threw her arms around the girl, glad that she was safe. "You shouldn't just walk away without telling us."

"I was following a rabbit to its burrow. Aboji, see what I drew!" Pokkot eagerly waved the paper she was grasping at Yunbok who held it out in his hands.

"It is very well done," he took in the family of rabbits romping about on the grass and turned it about so Jeong-hyang could see. "You put in the spark of life in this one," he pointed to the rabbit on its hunches, ears pricked. "If you add more lines, it will be more alive," he took the charcoal she was still holding in her hand and showed her what he meant. "See?"

"It seems to be looking at me," awe in Pokkot's voice. "Teach me, aboji!"

"If you promise not to wander off without telling us. That is reckless of you," he handed the drawing and charcoal back to her as she looked down at her feet at the reprimand.

"I'm sorry. I just saw the rabbit and ..," she stopped, aware she was making excuses. "I promise not to do that again. Will you teach me?" she said pleadingly.

"I will teach you, as long as you keep in mind to be mindful to those around you, your surroundings and most importantly, to yourself," he smiled as she nodded solemnly. "Then let's go back to the residence, the day is getting on."

"I'm sorry, omoni, for making you worry," Pokkot turned to Jeong-hyang.

"Just don't do it again," Jeong-hyang hugged her again before taking her hand. "Let's go back."

"Aboji," Pokkot tugged Yunbok's sleeve. "Carry?"

"What? You're a little old for me to be totting about, isn't it?" he said in astonishment. He did not take the trouble to point out men hardly carry their children about if they were not sick or injured.

"One last time, please?" she blinked rapidly as if she was about to cry.

"What is it?" he squatted down, puzzled but she shook her head. "You do know you are no longer a small girl who still needs to be led about, don't you? You will be a grown up in a few more years, it's time to behave more appropriately."

"Will you send me away too, like oppa?" she could not prevent the sniffle that escaped her.

"Why do you think we will send you away?" said Jeong-hyang.

"But you sent him away suddenly and all of you looked so unhappy. I heard you say he's old enough, that we would be moving elsewhere, why are we going away without oppa?"

"Pokkotya, we might be staying somewhere else without oppa," Jeong-hyang said when Yunbok did not answer. "We've not really decided it should be so, we're just planning."

"Why?"

"It's just ...," Jeong-hyang was not sure how to explain it but tried nevertheless to find a suitable excuse. "That we do not agree on a matter. We send him away to think about it rather than have him feel unhappy with us."

"What is this matter? Will he come back?" she looked anxiously at them.

"Perhaps when you're older, we will tell you. As to when he is coming back, we do not know, it is for him to decide."

"Will that happen to me too?"

"We shall see," Yunbok said finally, exchanging a glance with Jeong-hyang, regretful that the fallout was affecting the girl. "The only time you will go away from us is when you get married."

"Then I will not get married, I want to stay with you," Pokkot declared.

"As it is, it's early to talk about marriage," he laughed. "All right, come here," he lifted her up and settled her in the crook of his right arm.

"Give me the painting tube and the pouches," Jeong-hyang said, taking them from the girl so she could clasp her arms about Yunbok's neck more easily.

"Luckily, she's still small," he grinned at Jeong-hyang as they returned to the waterfall to get the chanbap they had left behind. "If she's any heavier, I'll have to get a horse."

"I'm not fat," Pokkot protested.

"Aigoo, I never said you are. But if you're any taller and bigger, I definitely cannot carry you."

"Will I be as tall as you?"

"Perhaps," he thought she might be dainty like her birth mother, Myung-hee, given her small size, for Akeno was the same height as Young-joon. Or she might just put on the height later just as P'ado did. The thought of the boy brought a pang that he shoved away as quickly as it came.

"You are only slightly taller than omoni. Did you not eat when you were young?" she asked curiously. "I always hear oppa being told to eat more so he can be bigger and he is taller than you."

"In that, you are right. I am short," he said agreeably. "But not everyone has the same height nor can they decide how big or how wriggly they want to be," he jiggled her about, making her giggle.

"Really, do you want to make her sick? Jeong-hyang frowned disapprovingly but her lips twitched.

"Aboji won't make me sick, I know he will always care for me," Pokkot said confidently, peering at Jeong-hyang who reached to tap her nose. "Aboji, a song?"

"A song! I don't think I have a good voice for singing," he said, as she lightly touched his chin again.

"Please?"

"Hmmm," with amusement, Yunbok thought he should highlight to Suk-kwon that he had overlooked a particular skill in his voice training; singing was not part of the exercises he had gone through years ago. No doubt his pitch would be broken.

"Aboji?"

"Let me think," he smiled at the girl before turning to turn it on Jeong-hyang who smiled in encouragement. There was no one to hear him, besides them so he should not worry too much, she felt. With his left hand, he reached out for hers, waiting till she had transferred the chanhap to her left before grasping her right. Clearing his throat, he sang softly in as low a pitch as he could manage.

_Away from humans I have little spare time yet._  
_Looking at this and listening to that, I'm wondering_  
_when shall I gather chestnuts,_  
_when shall I catch fish,_  
_who shall close the hedge gate;_  
_who shall sweep the fallen flowers?_

_Away from cares I have time to wonder yet._  
_Strolling along on this spring day, I marvel and bask_  
_in the warmth of my beloveds_  
_in the joy of their well being_  
_in the music of their happiness_  
_what more can I ask?_

Slowly, they made their way back to the mountain retreat, taking a turn at a song. Yunbok wondered if Pokkot's other talent lay in singing as he listened to her clear sweet voice as she sang the Nongga wolyeong ga. For this particular teaching song, she did it better than P'ado for she made no mistake. A slight frown furrowed his brow. He should stop this kind of juxtaposing for it kept bringing up the past with P'ado. It was unfair to Pokkot if he could not give her the attention she deserved.

"Did I sing it wrong?" she said, seeing his frown.

"No, you sang it very well. Not a single mistake. Well done!" he praised and happiness lit her face.

"I think that is a first for her," Jeong-hyang dimpled, pleased that the girl had made an effort.

"Truly? It is something to rejoice over," said Yunbok, " perhaps omoni can make your favourite sweets?"

"No," the girl shook her head.

"Why not?" Jeong-hyang asked, intrigued that Pokkot would not want her candy.

"Because I'll not be able to share them with oppa," she did not see the sadness they hid quickly from her.

"Ahhh .. we shall wait for him, shan't we?" said Yunbok, nodding.

"Did you have a good outing?" a voice broke in. They stopped in surprise to see that they had arrived at the gates of the mountain retreat. Song-mi was looking at them inquiringly, a broom in hand, a sleeping Jinjia ensconced like a snail on her back as she stood by the opened gates.

"Yes, indeed," Jeong-hyang murmured as Yunbok put Pokkot down. "Perhaps we can all repeat it on another day."

"Something to look forward to. Master Seo," Song-mi greeted politely as Yunbok passed her.

"Mistress Na," he answered, as equally polite, automatically shuttered up when he saw her. It was a natural reflex, one which he was not inclined to change as yet. He shook his head slightly at Jeong-hyang when she glanced at him: no, it was not the time.

"Ho, there!" came Suk-kwon's voice when they reached the courtyard. "Catch!"

A staff went flying at Yunbok who caught it deftly. Quickly, Jeong-hyang drew Pokkot aside, moving into the house. If they were sparring, she could concentrate on the rest of the tasks. All in all, it was a good day for them and she was pleased.

"No more slouching today," said Suk-kwon determinedly as Yunbok examined the staff.

"I'm tired from the trip, can we postpone this?" Yunbok affected a bored voice.

"No, no more lying about for you. You haven't been practising for several days now and you will slack. If you don't ache by the end of the day, then I'm doing you no favors."

"Try it!" challenged Yunbok, grinning as Suk-kwon leaped at him.

The familiar sound of twacking wood filled the air that Jeong-hyang paused at the daecheong with Pokkot. It reminded her of home so much that she longed for the warmer surroundings but it was enough to see Yunbok in stride again. The flutter by the gates drew her eyes. She was too far away to see Song-mi's expression but the woman stood immobile as she watched the duelists. Was that a hint of tension in her posture? What was she thinking about? A slight movement of her head warned Jeong-hyang to move out of the line of sight. Thoughtfully, she walked to the anbang as Pokkot followed.

It took quite a while for Yunbok to regain some of his usual alacrity with the staff but he was not surprised at his sluggishness. It was as Suk-kwon had said, he had not been practising for too long. It was time to change that, he decided as he narrowly escaped an unpleasant jab to the side. Once he returned to painting the screens, he must plan for breaks in which he should be moving about to invigorate himself. It would prevent bouts of enervation.

"Hold!" said Suk-kwon just as he broke Yunbok's attempt to screw the staff out of his hands.

"What's wrong?" said Yunbok, alarmed. Did the older man have another seizure?

"Nothing's wrong but we needn't take it so vigorously as yet," a droplet of sweat dripped off the older man's nose as he leaned on his staff.

"Come master, admit it, your age is catching up with you," Yunbok ducked just as Ban-gung and Jong-gwan came into the courtyard, attracted by the sound of the wooden staffs.

"A bout! Why didn't you call us?" said Jong-gwan, eyes bright.

"A workout is what I need right now," Ban-gung ran off in the direction of the servants' quarters and came back with staffs, one of which he threw to Jong-gwan.

"What, three against one?" Yunbok looked at them in astonishment.

"I can't imagine robbers asking politely if you would like to fight one on one, do you?" Suk-kwon smirked. "And you deserve a pummeling for that "insult" ...," he paused momentarily as he peered at Yunbok.

"What's that on your neck?"

"An insect bite," Yunbok turned away.

"Insect bite? That's too big to be an insect bite," returned Suk-kwon slyly.

"He's been a busy bee!" laughed Jong-gwan.

"The mushrooms must have other qualities, eh?" Ban-gung added, nudging suggestively at his compatriot.

"You want a bout? Let's get to it!" Yunbok lunged at Jong-gwan, preferring to distract them than put up with their innuendos. The attack was deflected and the men split up quickly. It would be difficult to maneuver in that courtyard for it was too small for four with staffs but it was a challenge they welcomed. For Yunbok, it tested him to his limits to go against two who had to be some of the better trained soldiers in the King's service. As he surmised, it was not easy to gain the higher ground but he tried his best, often resorting to the tricks Suk-kwon had shown him to get himself out of tight corners. He did not entirely succeed in landing many blows on them but he managed to trip Ban-gung in a brief melee tussle.

"Enough!" called Suk-kwon as Ban-gung rolled and leaped up.

"So soon?" complained Jong-gwan even though he was panting. "I think that's one of the better bouts I've had," he grinned at Ban-gung.

"He's slippery as a fish," laughed Ban-gung. "We should have brought nets."

"Cool off you two," said Suk-kwon, waving at them.

"Our thanks," said the two, bowing to Yunbok who returned it before they moved away, chatting quietly as they walked about slowly.

"Are you feeling all right?" said Yunbok, flapping the edge of his jacket to generate some breeze as he followed Suk-kwon to the porch. "You didn't participate as you used to."

"I'm fine," using his sleeve, Suk-kwon blotted up the sweat from his face. "I was taking the opportunity to observe."

"They are certainly the best warriors there are," Yunbok looked to the two men strolling about.

"My eyes were further than them," Suk-kwon shook his head.

"Ah, I should have expected that," without turning his head, Yunbok flicked his eyes to the gates but they were closed and there was no sign of Song-mi.

"Have you ever wonder why her son is called Jinjia?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Yunbok frowned. "Now that you mention it, his amyeong is interesting. Why false and true?"

"Whom do you think gave him the amyeong?"

"It's her," said Yunbok at once. "If it were Ui-sik, he would have probably think of something spurious."

"What do you think it actually meant to her?" eyes hooded, Suk-kwon rolled the staff between his palms meditatively.

"Is he real to her or not?" Yunbok met Suk-kwon's narrowed gaze, not liking where his thoughts were taking him.

"Whatever it is, do not drag it out too long."

* * *

**Korean Poem**

_Away from humans I have little spare time yet._  
_Looking at this and listening to that, I'm wondering_  
_when shall I gather chestnuts,_  
_when shall I catch fish,_  
_who shall close the hedge gate;_  
_who shall sweep the fallen flowers? - sijo by Song Sun (1493 - 1583)_

_Author note - I made up the second part_


	36. Chapter 36

**Cheongmyeong 1795**

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Hong-do said, as he stood at the one end of the room, admiring the finished paintings that were lined against the wall. Bending to each painting, he checked them for any overlooked flaws.

"Three more to go, do you think we can finish them in time?" said Yunbok beside him, peering at the paintings through the square frame he formed with his fingers.

"The fifth could have been finished faster if we have not been taking your little breaks," sniffed Hong-do, rubbing an itchy nose as he leaned back to take in the visual aspect of the painting before him.

"Come now, admit it, you feel better after a little exercise," grinned Yunbok, moving to clear away any debris from the work area.

"So I do," Hong-do watched him as he used a broom to sweep away the dust to another corner. "You are positively buoyant ..," he said hesitantly, hoping he would not be raking up further heartaches.

"I've done what I wanted to do. Yes, it pains me .. us but we are the better for it," Yunbok looked up to see Hong-do's appreciation of that statement. "As of now, I'm looking forward instead of dwelling on what I cannot affect."

"Have you finalised your plans?" Hong-do moved towards the paintings, covering them up carefully.

"Somewhat. What about you?" satisfied that he had gotten most of the dust swept into the corner, Yunbok used a discarded moistened rag to blot up most of it as Hong-do bent to gather up the brushes.

"A field of rice is a field of rice," Hong-do emitted a tiny snicker as they made their way down the corridor to the back courtyard. "Gatherings and paintings. I expect my patron to ask what new item I have for him once this task is completed."

"He is very generous indeed to have provided you a house and everything that you need," noted Yunbok, pleased that his old master was doing well. "Not like me, I have to slog for my daily bowl of bap."

"Slog maybe but you enjoyed it," Hong-do nudged him as he made a face. "You're more rustic than I ever imagine you will be."

"There is nothing like the air of freedom. It's stifling to be house bound," Yunbok threw in the bucket when they reached the well. "It's worst when there's nothing to do."

"Like when you had that injury years ago?" Hong-do bent to help pull up the bucket, pouring the water into the bowls they used to wash the brushes.

"That was time slow to pass," Yunbok shuddered as he thought of the days he was stuck in Suk-kwon's house, waiting for his twisted ankle to heal. How long had it taken? A month?

"It's too bad you never learned to play any musical instrument. That'll relieve some of the boredom," Hong-do threw the dirty water into the garden after swirling all the brushes in the bowl.

"When do I have the time to do any such thing?" scoffed Yun-bok. "Besides studies, painting and drawing drilled into me daily. Would I have the inclination to pluck at a geomungo? Was I going to live the life of a Yangban?" he poured fresh water into the bowl.

"I'm surprised that he didn't try to establish more cultivated aspects in you. After all, a royal court painter has to have some other talent than painting to display on important occasions ... what're you laughing at?" he demanded when Yunbok chuckled.

"I don't recall your doing anything else but paint.." Yunbok said, gently drying one of the cleaned brushes with a rag.

"At the royal court, no but at literary gatherings, it's something else."

"What? Can you see me at literary gatherings?!" laughed Yunbok, shaking with merriment as he put down the brush and picked up another one, dripping with water.

"No," Hong-do worked to keep a straight face. "You're all too likely to start something untoward and I'll have to rescue you again. I do play the daegeum sometimes."

"Never seen you with it ...," Yunbok shook out the water from the brush and did not see Hong-do's expression. "I thought I heard someone playing it when I was unconscious. It reminds me of Akeno," he paused as he recalled the sorrows of the young man whenever he played the flute.

"That was me," Hong-do said quietly. "Attempting to get you awake."

"I didn't know you play the daegeum."

"There was no reason to do it then. I only play it when I'm alone," Hong-do picked up the bowl of dirty water again, adding before he turned away. "I wonder if that was a mistake."

Yunbok stared after Hong-do, astonished. Why was playing a musical instrument to oneself a mistake? The answer struck him a moment later and he looked away as the older man returned. Silently, he gathered up the cleaned brushes and rags. They returned to the workroom to hang up the brushes on the brush stand to dry. Yunbok moved to the windows to close them once he had finished with his, disturbed. Was not the matter settled years ago? Why was Hong-do even bringing up something that was not probable at this late stage?

"Why are you even cogitating over something that is impossible?" he said as Hong-do joined him at the windows, staring out at the gathering gloom.

"Only a thought. A curiosity, no more."

"Leave it as a curiosity," said Yunbok closing the windows before meeting Hong-do's eyes, shadowed, for they had not lit a candle. "For it cannot be answered."

"I agree," Hong-do nodded slowly. "But ..," he touched Yunbok lightly on the arm, wary of alarming him. "Let me be frank. The art of our talents brought us together and parted us ... I relinquished my claim for you have chosen but nevertheless, I cannot help but regret I did not try hard enough, never thought of trying further."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little ... seeing you, without that," he touched Yunbok's chin. "Our work reminds me of the time we painted the Immortals," his hand dropped away. "Forgive me, I'm getting old and tend to wander the past."

"Do you not love your wife?"

"She is a good wife, kind, dutiful. I can ask for no more," he could no longer see Yunbok's eyes for it was now very dark.

"Forget what I am," said Yunbok softly before continuing in a stronger tone. "I was once your student, master Danwon. Now ... now I am only your friend, your fellow compatriot in this task for the King, a painter who share your visions," his voice receded slowly in the dark as he moved in the direction of the door. "I am Seo Yong. Craftsman at the paper mill. I have a family. Kim hyeong, I am ever your friend, remember that."

The door opened and closed softly.

_Kim hyeong_. Hong-do closed his eyes. _Seo Yong. Seo Yong. My friend ... Seo Yong._

Closing the door behind him, Yunbok sighed. It had always been a secret misgiving of his when he learnt what he had to do last autumn, that his old master would revert to the sentiments of yore as they worked closely on the paintings. It was inevitable but he never thought a daegeum would be the igniting flint. A temporary setback for Hong-do, he thought as he made his way down the empty corridor to the daecheong for it would be dinner soon. Chances were his last statements were enough to settle Hong-do once and for all. Granted, those feelings between them would never be expunged, but a clearer perpsective always helped in achieving a rational stance. Rational? He snorted quietly to himself as he looked to the garden at the porch. Was the unsettled matter with Song-mi making him think every single passion a folly?

"Early today eh?" a voice said heartily.

"You can try to be more sprightly," Yunbok grinned. "Tsk, I can hear you a ri away."

"What exaggeration!" Suk-kwon huffed before adding quietly. "They're setting off tomorrow. Young-joon sent a message, saying he did not understand what had happened but would carry out what you had discussed and reiterated it in the letter you sent. The boy has been quiet and made no protest to returning with him."

"Aren't you going with them?" the news that P'ado was finally leaving cut Yunbok but he remained expressionless. No message for him at all? How that hurt. When would the pain be less fresh?

"No, not while there is questionable doubt here," said Suk-kwon. "Iseul will wait for us at the Sohn residence. I hear you're planning to bring Pokkot to Chinhae, we will accompany you. A trip to the sea will do us good."

"Your presence is welcomed though ...," Yunbok cocked his head at Suk-kwon, "are you sure it's wise to make Iseul wait alone at the Sohn residence?" It was very unlikely she would be pleased.

"It's just a few days, when you get the matter settle then I'll get myself over there," Suk-kwon said airily.

"Get over to where?" said Hong-do as he joined them.

"Back to the Sohn residence," Suk-kwon's sharp eyes caught Hong-do's unusually awkward glance at Yunbok who was tensed. Did something happen? "I don't think it's time for me to go yet."

"True," Hong-do agreed. "Our young friend, Seo Yong, can use all the help he can get with this current problem and I promised to do my outmost."

Eyebrows twitching, Suk-kwon looked at the two. Funny, now they were relaxed. What was the message that Hong-do sent? Before he could probe further, their dinner arrived. Perhaps it was not a matter concerning him, he decided.

"Is something the matter?' Yunbok said to Jeong-hyang for she seemed to be moving slowly and uncomfortably when she carried the soban in with the others.

"Omoni is...," began Pokkot just as Song-mi said, "Mistress Im ..."

"Just a scald on the arm, it's uncomfortable," Jeong-hyang said, "Halmoni Jung has already treated it," she added quickly when Yunbok opened his mouth. What was that look on their faces? Song-mi turned away quickly and withdrew.

"Let someone else do the carrying and lifting," he said worriedly, "if it causes pain."

"It's just carrying the soban. I'll be fine, she'll change the dressing again later," she said before leaving with the others.

Yunbok stared after her. Was it just only a scald?

"She'll be fine," said Suk-kwon, understanding his anxiety. "Scalds are common in the kitchen."

"Yes, so they are," said Yunbok blandly and started in on his dinner without further comment.

When the meal was done, Yunbok excused himself to return to his room. Lighting the candle, he checked the medical supplies he had stowed in the bandaji and selected the items he would need. Placing them on the desk, he tidied up his belongings and took down the paegeom hanging on the wall hooks. Blowing the dust off the scabbard, he drew the sword. It gleamed brightly despite his neglecting to clean it from since he arrived at the mountain retreat. Taking a clean piece of cloth, he wiped it. With no appropriate cleaning oils, he would have to wait until he bought some for a thorough polishing. Humming under his breath, he worked patiently, almost meditatively. By the time he finished with the scabbard, a quarter of the candle had melted. Just as he was about to return the paegeom to the wall hooks, the door of his room opened and closed behind Jeong-hyang.

"What took you so long?" he said, putting the paegeom on the desk.

"I have to settle Pokkot first," she put down the small pot she was holding on the desk.

"Let me see the scald," Yunbok said, taking her arm and pushing up the sleeve.

"It's not the arm, it's on my back."

"What?!" Yunbok was startled. "How did you scald yourself ...," he stopped. It was impossible unless she had fallen or was doing tricks in the kitchen. The latter a ridiculous notion for her.

"I didn't," she saw his comprehension. "It was an accident, she said."

"Show me," his eyes narrowed. "When did this happen? I heard no commotion," he said as she loosened the goreum of her jeogori. "Sit down. Left or right?" he said, moving to her back and helped her with the outer jacket.

"You heard nothing because I controlled the situation. Pokkot would have run to get you but I stopped her," she winced as he pulled the left sleeve. "Ouch, it's my left!"

"You should have said so earlier," he said with some asperity, tossing the jacket aside before staring at the swathe of bandage running from right shoulder diagonally to the left and across the back. "Just... how big is this burn?" he waited until she had taken off the linen underjacket before untying the knot at the nape of her neck.

"Halmoni Jung put some of this earlier, around noon," she picked up the pot and jumped when he snapped.

"Noon! You waited till now to tell me?!"

"You can air your anger later but please, apply this," she handed him the pot. "Liberally, on a fresh dressing."

"Did you cool it?" he demanded, his anger abating slightly when she nodded. He unwound the bandage carefully. "You should have called me," he muttered angrily when he removed the old dressing to reveal a red blistering patch the size of his palm on the shoulder blade. Picking up a fresh piece of cloth, he coated it thickly with the honey she brought, applied the new dressing and bound up the wound.

"Is that too tight? Here," he helped her into her jackets again. "This is not easily dismissed and we both know it."

"So does she."

"She wants me to confront her?" said Yunbok. "A warning ...?"

"No!" she turned around to restraint him as he was about to leap to his feet. "Not if you are going to go roaring at her, no."

"Why shouldn't I?" he said furiously. "I shouldn't have waited..."

"No," she clutched at him, willing him to stay and listen. "Your delay has caused a reaction. Her behaviour has been getting erratic these few days."

"How so?"

"She has not been sleeping. Her moods seem to vary quickly, one moment she's calm, the next she's crying quietly in the corner. Yesterday, she was cleaning the storeroom and she did it twice over," she hesitated before voicing her suspicion. "I fear she is mentally ill."

"That is what I am afraid of. What I thought might have happened to her," he said bleakly, grief replacing the anger. "No one could have lived through what she did and remained sane."

"I think she knows this," she felt his start. "Do you realise she has kept herself away from most of us? When she first came to us, I thought she's just very shy, fearful of strangers after what she had gone through. When there are chores to be done, she would usually take the ones that removed her presence from us. When it turned out to be her fear of her husband coming to seek her out, I thought her behaviour would change after he is taken away. It has improved a little but her routine remains the same. When it comes to cooking, she always says she will prepare the soban, the sujeo and so on. It is as if she's afraid of taking up a knife or a ladle."

"Did she take up one of those earlier?"

"The ladle," she nodded.

"It's fortunate it's not a knife then," he hugged her tightly, unable to imagine what could have happened. "If she made a choice, somewhere in her, there is still a spark of reason. Her keeping away from the rest of you can attest to that," his mind flashed to the fourteen year old girl he had met years ago. "What can be done?"

"She has to have some one to watch over her. But who?"

"I think I'll have that talk with her right now," he felt her agreement.

"Yes," she broke their embrace. "You're calmer now and you know what you're dealing with. Try not to agitate her too much."

"I know. Stay with Pokkot, I'll come by later," he helped her to her feet, picked up the pot and walked with her to the anbang, lighting their way with a tunggyong. "Which room?" he looked down the passage when she pointed. It was the room at the very end, he realised. Far away from the rest.

"Lock the door," he said as she entered the room she shared with Pokkot. He waited till she had lighted the candle in the room before closing the door and making his way further down the passage to Song-mi's room. The room was dark. Was she asleep? His fingers twitched. Should he disturb her or leave the matter till the morrow. As he stood there, indecisive, he heard a faint whimper from within the room. If she was awake, she would have seen there was someone at the door.

"Mistress Na, are you awake?" he said softly. "I would like to have a word with you," he added when there was no answer. A sob. Was she crying? Should he try to open the door? Tentatively, he tried it and it opened. "Mistress, are you awake?" he pushed the tunggyong into the room as he stood outside and saw Song-mi huddled on the floor, Jinjia sleeping beside her. "What's wrong?" he said and then

saw the blood on the floor. "What happened?" he rushed into the room, putting down the tunggyong beside them and hurriedly checked the boy who mumbled as he was turned over. There was no wound on him. The silver flash of the jangdo on the floor caught his eye, the blade was speckled with blood.

"Did you cut yourself?" he caught hold of her arm near the jangdo. "Why?" he said when he saw the cut on her forearm. Not a deep cut fortunately. He got up and made for the bandaji, flinging it open to find something to staunch the bleeding. He grabbed the first roll of cloth he saw and returned to her, pushing up the sleeve to bandage up the wound when he stopped in horror. There were many lines on her arm, dozens and dozens of healed old wounds. What about her other arm?

"No," she tried to wrench her arm away but he dragged it forward. It was the same.

"Why? Why?" he shook his head in disbelief before quickly binding up the fresh wound. "Why?" he removed the jangdo, throwing it into the bandaji, afraid she might use it further on herself. He would have to remember to take it away later. "Get up," he said gently to her huddled form, "let's get that wound seen to." But she did not respond. "I'll get halmoni Jung here," he turned away only to be halted when she roused herself to hold on to his arm.

"No, leave me be," she let go and curled up again.

"Talk to me. Why did you do that to yourself?" he said quietly, sitting down. "Not only that, you also hurt Jeong-hyang. Why?" Tears dropped from her eyes.

"Help me," she said pleadingly.

"In any way I can."

"Then kill me," the glint in her eyes seemed maniacal.

"Why do you want to die?" he nearly fell backwards when she lunged at him.

"You ... you left me behind. You left me behind to suffer!" he caught hold of her wrists as she tried to strangle him. Her strength astounded him as he forced her hands away from his throat. If he had been as physically weak as he was in Hanseong, surely he would be dead by now. Overwhelmed by her mad rage. As fulgurating as a lightning bolt, her rage vanished. "You left me behind," she wailed as she collapsed against him. That despairing cry wrenched at him and tears gathered.

"Omma?" a small voice said. He looked over to see the boy sitting up, rubbing his eyes as his sleep was disturbed by the cries of his mother.

"Stay here," he said but she was caught up in her misery to care. "Here, come with ajoshi. Omma is not feeling well right now," he caught up the boy in his arms and went out of the opened door, down the passage to Jeong-hyang's room. Her door opened to his call. "Look after him," he said, handing the bewildered boy to her.

"What has happened?" she had heard a scream. Was there going to be violence?

"Later," he said and hurried back to Song-mi's room. "Lock the door," he reminded her over his shoulder as she gazed after him, wondering if she should accompanied him.

Not knowing what she might do in his absence, he ran back to Song-mi's room to see her standing at the bandaji, jangdo in her hand.

"No, don't!" he leaped to grab her hand as she brought it once more to her bared arm. "Stop this!" he fought to get her to release the knife.

"Let me do it! You'll regret it otherwise," she cried, struggling to twist out of his hold.

"No, no more of this self infliction." Finding he was not succeeding in his current attempt, he forced her against the wall. "I'm sorry," he grated and slammed her hand into the hard surface, hearing her cry of pain and the metallic tinkle as the jangdo dropped to the floor. Looking down, he shoved it to the far corner with his foot before pulling her away to sit on the floor. "You've to stop this..."

"I cannot ... if I stop ...," she shook visibly, looking pale and sick. Anxiously, he grabbed the quilt from the top of the bandaji and threw it over her. "I cannot stop ...cannot stop.." she repeated over and over like a chant, drawing the quilt about herself as she huddled.

"Tell me ..," when she did not look at him, he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Tell me the reason why you wish to hurt yourself."

"If I don't ... I will hurt someone .. I tried to stop ...," she sobbed. "But I couldn't ..."

"Why do you wish to hurt another?"

"I did not want to hurt her ... but ... these feelings just took over. I can't help myself ... if I want to save others, I must do it to myself," as if drawn, her head lifted and her eyes looked in the dark corner where the jangdo lay.

"When did it start?" he pulled at the quilt when she did not answer, eyes fixed to the jangdo. Before he leave Hanseong, he was determined to get to the heart of her problems and fixed them if he could. No matter what it took. "Song-mi! Look at me," her eyes turned to him. "When did it start?" he repeated.

"I .. I don't know ...," she cried.

"Think!"

"I don't want to think! Leave me alone!" she threw off the quilt and tried to get up but he caught her hands and held her.

"No ... listen to me," he tightened his hold as she pulled. "You know you have a problem .. yes, you do. These scars on your arms is proof. You said you had no one who would listen to you, everyone thought you are mad. You are alone, friendless, caught in a nightmare you have never envisioned. There was no escape, you could not take your life because of your son and yet you could not release your fears, your despair. Yes ..," he insisted when she shook her head in denial. "You kept them in or tried to but they proved too much for you. So you find sometimes, the urge to inflict pain on those around you because they appeared callous, indifferent to your sufferings but something held you back. You find you could not inflict the pain on others so you did it to yourself. Didn't you?"

"No ...," face slicked with her tears, she tried to break his hold. "Let me go!"

"Stop hiding! You will never find yourself if you continue like this..,"

"I hate you. I would never have been like this if you had not run. I hate you!" she screamed and struck out at him. The shriek carried through the night and startled the others in the other parts of the residence. Jeong-hyang hurriedly exited her room and waited in the passage to intercept those who were sure to come to investigate the noise. Unaware of what was going on outside, Yunbok partially warded off some of Song-mi's blows, allowing some to land on his arms. How long she pummelled at him, he had no idea.

"I hate you," panted Song-mi as her strength ran out. "Why?" she grabbed hold of his jacket, staring at him before clasping him around the neck. "You did come as I dreamt you would. It is a dream ... this is a dream. I'll wake up soon and find myself in his hands again."

"No.. this is no dream," he patted her back hesitantly, feeling as if he was tossed about by the tempestuousness whirlwind of her emotions. "The nightmare has ended. Believe in it. It is time to stop dreaming, this is the reality. Your tormentor is dead. You have a son to build a future for. I know you hate me. I hate myself too. I cannot take back what I had done but I can help you now. Let me help you. Help you find yourself."

"I cannot control these urges ..." Was he really there with her? She tightened her hold, afraid it was a dream.

"Yes you can. You found a way, a bad way to stop yourself from carrying out the desire to mete out malicious intents on others but there is another way. Talk to me ... talk to my beloved," he raised his eyes to the doorway. Jeong-hyang was standing there as he expected when he heard noises a while ago. Song-mi stiffened and turned.

"Why is she here?" Jealousy in her voice which changed rapidly as she visibly tried to beat off the negative emotion. "No .. no .. I shouldn't be like this ...wrong .."

"It is all right," Jeong-hyang said soothingly, shutting the door behind her before sitting near them. "Express your feelings, they have been repressed long enough."

"I ..., no..," Song-mi struggled to hold back.

"Let us share your burdens. But only if you want to," said Jeong-hyang. "Force achieves nothing. We cannot help you if you refuse to help yourself. For your own sake. "

"You are stronger than I can ever be," said Yunbok. "You rather hurt yourself than hurt anyone else, not even your own son. There is no sign of any injury when I checked him earlier."

"I would have.. I found myself standing over him and I ... I couldn't do it," Song-mi admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can easily restraint it. I had hurt a few others ... in the village. Just as I hurt you today," she looked away.

"Will you like to tell us about it?"

"No ...no...no, it's unfair ...no." That did not sound like she was talking to them, more like to herself. Yunbok exchanged a glance with Jeong-hyang when Song-mi suddenly burst out. "Why is it the fates

has dealt unkindly? He should suffer as I have but no, he has a happy family, a loving wife, a good son, a talented daughter. It should have been mine .. I deserve it .. no, he is ... he is ..." She raised a shaking hand to her face. "I am jealous. If he had taken me away with him, I would be in your place. Your place ... it should have been mine ... no ...no."

"I understand," said Jeong-hyang gently, catching hold of Song-mi's hand, feeling it trembling violently. "That is why you struck out as you did."

"I can't ... I .. don't ... help me," Song-mi closed her eyes in despair.

"We will. I'll get something for that arm," said Jeong-hyang and left the room. The woman was in a imbroglio state, lucid in one moment, rancorous the next. It was as if control was slipping free. Was the act of injuring herself a form of control? A terrible way to live. Her room was dimly aglow so she was not surprised to see someone sitting up when she opened the door.

"How did it go?" Suk-kwon whispered as she moved to the bandaji.

"We need to calm her down. She has injured herself so I'm getting something for her wound. But," she turned a troubled look on him. "I do not think this will be an easy matter to resolve."

"No, it won't be. It takes time, remember how it was with him?" Suk-kwon reminded her of the initial problems with Yunbok after they were reunited. "We can discuss this later, don't leave them alone," he nodded towards the door when he saw she had gathered what she needed. "He needs your support."

With misgivings in her heart, she made her way back to Song-mi's room, recalling how long it took for Yunbok to recover from the mental trauma. It would take years and years for Song-mi, provided she was able to settle down with people sympathetic to her needs. Would the arrangements Yunbok make be enough? Her footsteps slowed as she approached the door. Silently, she looked into the room. Yunbok was murmuring quietly to Song-mi. Although she knew it was only to comfort the woman, nevertheless the sight of them in close embrace was disturbing.

"Let me look at that arm," she said, sitting down and reached for Song-mi's bandaged arm.

"She's asleep," Yunbok said, gently laid Song-mi on the floor. "Just went off suddenly. Most peculiar."

"It may have something to do with her staying up for the last two nights," the cloth refused to budge for a moment before it gave way as she pulled slowly. "What are your plans?" she said without looking up from her task of cleaning the wound. The sight of the other scars were horrifying and she blinked tears away as she imagined the torment the woman went under.

"She can't be sent back to the Sohn residence at the moment. Not with a breakdown like this, she needs to regain some equilibrium," he helped to hold the arm steady as she began to bandage.

"That'll take some time," she tied the bandage and laid the arm genly on the floor as Yunbok covered Song-mi.

"She won't be awake till the morrow, come," he picked up the tunggyong, took her hand as she gathered up the rest of the bandages and the pot of honey. They left the room and shut the door behind them. "Who's in your room?" he said as he saw the light at the end of the passage.

"Master Suk-kwon. He's keeping an eye on the children."

The older man looked at them expectantly when they came into the room.

"She's sleeping," Yunbok said, setting down the tunggyong away from the sleeping children as Jeong-hyang returned the pot into the bandaji. "She cannot be sent away yet," he added when Suk-kwon merely waited.

"I persumed the wall has crumbled?" Suk-kwon paused a moment at Yunbok's affirmative nod.

"There are numerous old scars on her arms," Yunbok indicated his own arms. "Wounds she inflicted on herself whenever the urge came upon on her to cause harm to others."

"That is a drastic form of control to resort to," shock in Suk-kwon's voice. "How much of her is left?" he leaned forward.

"Wouldn't you say most of her? If she is able to withhold for so long, that speaks of a will to survive."

"What do you think, Hyangya?" Suk-kwon turned to Jeong-hyang, desiring to hear her opinion.

"I am only afraid this form of mutilation might have become a dependence for her," she said sadly. "Although it has been a means to hinder herself from the start but as she continues ..."

Silence fell as they ruminated on that.

"We shall have to see how she behaves in the following days before we can decide what to do with her. Do you have any plans?"

"I have to continue with the painting, of course but I'm thinking perhaps I should spend the evenings to talk to her. The rest of the day ..," Yunbok looked at Jeong-hyang who nodded in agreement at his unvoiced question.

"I'll try to get her to talk but I think the most important thing is to get the others to engage her," she said. "She has to stop hiding away from the people around her."

"Especially since she is no longer chained by her husband nor is she living amongst those who knew her," said Suk-kwon.

"The others must be informed. Without their help, she will not be able to settle to some form of normalcy," pointed out Yunbok.

"As to that," Jeong-hyang looked down at her hands. "There is one obstacle in her way. You," she saw his flash of surprise and then comprehension. "Will she be able to put you aside? You, who stood at the crux of her fate and still does."

"You make it sound as if I can destroy her with a lift of a finger," he said uncomfortably, sensing fear from her. It was not for Song-mi, it was for him. Why?

"It is when her sanity seems to hinge on you. She hates you yes and yet it is on you she focus her will to live on. The one she said she dreamt would come to free her, was that not what she said?" He did not understand her concerns, she knew but she was not ready to share them at the moment.

"Yes, she did but that is an exaggeration surely? I don't believe my actions at that first meeting could mean that much..," he said in disbelief.

"It does when you think about it," interjected Suk-kwon. "When everyone avoided her, due to her husband's tales and her own actions. No one was willing to lend her a ear or a helping hand. Thus your generosity, the last of which she knew, stood out among all others. You gave all you had, that's what she said. And she believes, most likely, you will do the same now."

"But ... of course I will help ..," Yunbok began.

"No, that is not what I meant," Suk-kwon shook his head. Did Yunbok not see it? "Comes to the worse, she may just expect you to give up everything, what you have now ... just for her."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_geomungo - a traditional stringed musical instrument that is played with a bamboo stick plucking the strings_


	37. Chapter 37

**Gogu 1795**

The grasses and flowers wavered and bent as the breeze that had been blowing picked up. Overhead, clouds bellowed and raced across the sky, chased by the wind that sprang up, covering the twinkling stars from view. The speed of the clouds slowed and they waddled ponderously until finally, the burden they carried was released to fall below. The dry ground swallowed the offering greedily, then as more followed, gulped as much as it could before it had to concede defeat and water began to pool.

Rain. A welcomed sight to farmers, signaling that the farming season would begin in earnest. Was it raining back in Uiryeong, Yunbok wondered as he looked out. Surely it must be so. There would be cries of joy in the famine affected provinces. Rain. Life giving water. Where were they now? Were they caught in the same storm? It would take less than a month for them to reach Uiryeong. Travelling in spring was easier than in winter. He turned his attention back to the small party in the daecheong, smiling when Iseul deliberately served everyone the sikhye and left Suk-kwon the last. An indication of her displeasure at his "leaving her to simmer" at the Sohn residence, were her first words to him when she arrived that morning with Cheol-yu.

His eyes flicked to the two women sitting near him. Chatting quietly and a little of the tension within loosened. Song-mi looked tentatively at ease. At least she seemed ready to respond in a positive way to Jeong-hyang's overtures after that night. He had been gratified when she took his suggestion to take her ease, rest for a few days and had taken the opportunity to have a discussion with the old couple who Suk-kwon felt would be sympathetic and might be willing to provide the support the woman needed.

His expectations were borne out when they learned the truth of Song-mi's unfortunate past and they had gone out of their way to slowly engage Song-mi and her son. That they had not already done so initially was due to her reticence to their previous attempts. Now that they knew the reason, they felt they should do their outmost to ease her fear and pain, despite warnings about Song-mi's mental stability. Would their plan succeed? It remained to be seen. Thus far, he had managed to get her to talk candidly about that day's event. It was a painful issue he had no desire to raise but it must be done in order to reduce the pressure. It was a session he was glad he need not repeat for it raised once more the terrors visited upon her, upon him.

It stressed them both so much that she looked on the verge of complete insanity; tears of rage, hatred. Forewarned, no one came to interfere when she screamed and vented her terrorised memories on him. He still bear the bruises she had inflicted but he felt it was worth it for she seemed calmer thereafter. Reiterating once more what she had told him in the garden at the Sohn residence; it was not his fault he had run away. Whether it was the truth she spoke thus, he had no idea but he tried to point out the good intentions of the others. If he could but make it clear to her that there were others who were just as empathetic and generous.

If only it was so easy, he snorted to himself. Changing a person's point of view was like shifting a mountain but he had to try rather than not. Lifting his bowl, he sipped the sikhye when a piece of paper was thrust before him.

"Ah .. what roiling thunder," he said of the sketch. "I feel cold already."

"Does it, aboji?" Pokkot cocked her head, judging her own work critically as Jinjia who had become her shadow when they were together, looked on curiously.

"Do you wish to present the perils of a thunderstorm? Here," he patted the floor beside him and waited until she had settled down before lifting the charcoal she handed to him. The two women stopped to watch them when Iseul suggested there should be some entertainment in celebration of the rainfall. Suggestions were bandied back and forth. Jeong-hyang proposed a dance performance from Iseul. There were no musical instruments and no musicians, objected Suk-kwon, a little put out by Iseul's little tirade at him earlier. Whereupon, Hong-do said he had the daegeum and went off to get it even as Suk-kwon tried to pour cold water on the suggestion.

His pique with Hong-do was obvious when he grumbled loudly at the waste of time. Ignoring him, Iseul had a brief discussion with Hong-do before settling on a plausible piece of music. Yunbok finished adding his little sketch to show what he meant to Pokkot and they paused to watch as the dance began. With delicate, elegant movements of her hands and arms, Iseul conveyed a series of joy and anticipations as she moved lightly. It reminded Yunbok of Akeno and he could not help but glanced at Jeong-hyang, involuntarily smiling at each other as they recalled the night Akeno requested her to provide some entertainment music with her gayageum.

The dance ended and the men showed their appreciation with loud toasts, Cheol-yu and the rest could not resist complimenting Hong-do on his skill with the daegeum, adding to Suk-kwon's disgruntlement.

Whereupon, Ban-gung leaped to the bigger area near the porch and began to show off his acrobatic skills, to the children's delight. Jong-gwan added on with various minyo, most of which everyone knew to join in. It was a convivial evening which left a joyous atmosphere.

* * *

"That hurts!" he hissed as hands kneaded his back. "That .. really really hurt!" Yunbok tried to wriggle away but she bore down on him. "Enough, enough!"

"Stop whining," she said as she worked along the muscles of his back.

"You're killing me ... stop.. stop ..," he tried to throw her off, scrabbling frantically at the bedding and pounded it with a fist.

"Will you be quiet? You're conveying the wrong impression," she admonished.

"What ...," his next yell was muffled by the quilt thrown over his head. Grabbing a fold of it, he stuffed it into his mouth, wincing at the pain travelling up and down his spine.

"Will you just relax?!"

To that, he made no answer and could only regret complaining about the bruises and aches on his back. If he had known he would suffer even worst agony from the massage, he would not have accepted the offer. Her fingers were of iron, he jerked as another sore spot was pressed. No, hot metal, he corrected himself as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Feeling stifled, he pulled off the cover, face red from the lack of air.

"Can we forget this and ...," he began.

"No ... you should have seen your back," she said without stopping. "How many times did she hit you?"

"I wasn't keeping count ... please, can't you be a little lighter?" he begged and gave up when she only pressed harder between his shoulder blades. Flopping face down, he tried to think of something else instead of the pain.

"I hope this is the first and last time you let her do this to you," she said in a low voice as she worked in the ointment Suk-kwon had provided.

"I don't intend .," he winced, "to repeat it. It's just that .. traumatic incident .."

"Did you really had to have her relive it?"

"That is the beginning of her and my troubles, I don't have a choice. I know ..," he put in, knowing what she was going to say. "It's too grievous and too deep to be alleviated so easily but it is a start, isn't it? Doesn't she seem more self-possessed?"

"Do we even have experience with mad people?"

"She's not mad .. ow!" he could have sworn that was a deliberate jab. "If she lost total control ... we would all be dead," he said sombrely.

"Did she say something about the mushrooms?" she began long sweeps along his back, feeling him relaxed since she was no longer kneading. Despite his complaints, the pressure she used was very light. It was the soreness of his bruises that were the cause of the pain and she was none too pleased he had allowed such injuries.

"No but it would be so easy for her to drop something into the soup, wouldn't it?" he sighed. "There is very little time," he added.

"Three weeks at the most?" she shifted slightly.

"What have you talking been about to her these couple of days?" waves of drowsiness began to gnaw at him.

"Women chatter; preparation of food, recipes, chores, this and that," she paused. "What are you planning when we have to leave?"

"I..," the plan he had been thinking over for the past days rose to his lips.

"Because if you intend to bring her with us, I will not support such a notion." The obdurate tone in her voice dispelled any thought of sleepiness.

"But ...," he sat up as she withdrew to the side, handing him his jackets as she turned away to cover the little pot and pushing it near the tunggyong.

It was as she thought, he had intended to bring the woman and her son along with them. She would have far preferred he had carried on the original plan; had her sent to the far north to settle down. They had had enough problems of their own to have to deal with the murky personality of another who may turn on them.

"Why not?" he tied the knot and drew on his inner linen jacket, feeling the slight twinges of his bruises.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said without turning. "Do what you can within these three weeks but you cannot bring her with us."

"Three weeks is not enough, " he began to protest when she rounded on him.

"Do you intend to spend the rest of your life making up to her? That's what you are thinking of, isn't it?"

"No but three weeks is not enough to set her on feet ..."

"It will have to be. It has to be. Set aside your feelings, she poses a danger to us. The farther away she is, the better."

"How can I do that to her?"

"Why not? You can stop bringing up that running away incident, how that act alone condemned her to a life of fear and torment. She has been doing it and you are doing it. I think there is enough self condemnation to go around," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "It is over. Do not forget your intentions. You want her to pick herself up and continue with her life. To do that you have to break this unhealthy link between the two of you. You have already started by taking responsibility, don't lose sight of your priorities by thinking you have to continue so, thinking you owe her."

"I do ..."

"You don't!" she grabbed his arm, willing him to listen. "You don't owe her anything. Even if you had gone and found her alive and took her away, would that have prevented the assassin from finding her? He went back for her, don't you remember? If you had been there, still, she would have been taken away. You had no means of helping her, he did. Would you not have relinquished responsibility to him?"

What she said was true. "Even so, I..," he began.

"Yes, everything would still have happened and that guilt would still be there because you let her go. Listen to me," she pleaded when she saw the stubbornness in him. "You are doing your outmost to help her but there is a limit to restitution, if you do not see this, you will lose everything to her. Master Park knows this. He has warned you against it."

"This is what you fear, isn't it?"

"I do," she sagged against him. "I do not wish to see you making the mistake of placing her before all else because you feel you owe her. Don't you know you are in the initial stages? If you entangle yourself, she will never let you go. She will never find her own feet. Why do so when you are there to do it for her?"

Was she right? He closed his eyes as he hugged her, trying to sort out the morass of feelings and reason. "There is one thing you have forgotten," he said softly. "I have forgotten. The King wants her settle in the far north, she cannot go against his will."

"But you have the freedom to decide where we are to settle next and I have no wish to follow, to the north," she waited with bated breath for his next statement, hoping he would see her point.

He tried to imagine doing what she feared; going with the woman and her son to the north. Settling down, tending to her occasional displays of delirium. Such incidents would continue for who knew how long before she recover. Pacifying her might take up most of his time, just as it had taken the entire morning the other day. Instead of finding independence of her own will, would she come to rely on him more and more to resolve such issues? Would that not shackle him permanently to her? For all the wrong reasons? Would that cause him to neglect Jeong-hyang and Pokkot? The last was so highly improbable to him.

"Will it happen that way?" he said doubtfully, half to himself.

"Do you want to wait to see it happen?!" she strove to rein in her apprehension. "For our sakes, don't do it. There's another point to consider, if you intend to keep proximity to her for too long, eventually, she will find out what you are. The fallout will be far worst than you can possibly imagine."

"Then ... we stay with the original plan," he said finally, not entirely persuaded but he could not brush aside her pertinent arguments. "I will try to help as much as I can these three weeks," he smiled as he felt her crushing embrace, her happiness at his decision. It absolved most of her fears, he was certain. "Will she go willingly?"

"We will have to be prepared for the worst and hope," she said, not willing to spare a thought in that direction as yet.

"As we always do, we shall overcome this obstacle together," he whispered, comprehending her reluctance to entertain any gloomy outlook, feeling her warm response and words became obsolete.

* * *

In the days that followed, Yunbok tried to steer most of his conversations with Song-mi to the plans of shifting north but she seemed more interested in questioning and listening to his tales of wandering. Thinking perhaps it would be better not to force the issue, he tried to say as little as he could of himself and more of the people he met in his travels and what he had seen. Prompting and probing as much as he could, he tried to take stock of her current state of mind as he encouraged her to talk of her life with Ui-sik. To facilitate a better inducement in recovery, Suk-kwon and the rest of the protectors even took turns to have charge of her son, leaving her time to relax without having to worry over the boy. It seemed to leave her in confusion however, having nothing to be apprehensive over. But with the other women's effusive company, the chores she faced everyday gradually became something different.

On some nights, Jeong-hyang would comment to Yunbok it was difficult to mask her intense scrutiny whenever Song-mi was in the kitchen and had to rope in the old couple, Soon-joo and Iseul's help to keep an eye on her during preparations of meals. Whenever she took up a knife, Jeong-hyang felt obliged not to have her back to the woman and tried not to display her fears but Song-mi seemed not to notice. Although she seemed less tense and reserved, it was not wise to let down her guard even if there was no further bouts of distress from her. It was a pity because she felt the woman was making positive progress but it could not be helped.

As the days sped by, the number of paintings at the workroom slowly accumulated. When the seventh was completed and placed among the rest, Hong-do was both pleased and dismayed. Pleased that the task was soon to be finished, dismayed that they would all be breaking up and going their own way soon. It was inevitable of course. They all had their own lives to go back to, Yunbok particularly would have to reestablish another home. Where would they go, he wondered, looking at the seventh painting. Surprisingly, even as he felt sad at the impending separation, there was no wretchness he had felt years ago when he left that island. It was akin to, he smiled when he realised what it was. Yes, it was the sadness at the thought of parting with a dear friend.

"What are you smiling about?" said Yunbok as he tacked a new piece of silk to a new frame.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" Hong-do said in astonishment, turning around.

"Your posture says so." Tapping the silk lightly to be certain it was not stretched too tightly, Yunbok laid the wooden frame on the floor. "When you are pleased about something, your hands will cross at the back, you will take a few deep breaths and your head will move about so," he moved his head to mimic Hong-do's actions.

"How long did it take you to discover that?" Hong-do was impressed and amused as he picked up the draft for the last painting from the desk.

"It doesn't take much to figure out what you're thinking of when you stand in front of a painting," laughed Yunbok as he helped to hold down the draft on the second frame and tacked it firmly.

"There is only so much to think when one stands in front of art," agree Hong-do, moving around the frame to double check the fastenings. "This is our last piece," he sighed as they placed the first frame over the second. "I am thinking of our parting. You, to unknown parts, me to the Changdeokgung to present the paintings."

"And?" Yunbok did not look up from the brush he was preparing.

"I will miss all of you and comparing my feelings of this imminent departure to the last," Hong-do looked up but Yunbok continued with his task. There was tension however, in the set of his shoulders. "Howmuch I am going to miss this rascally younger brother of mine," he added.

"Heh, I'm afraid I dare not claim to be any relation of yours," sniffed Yunbok disdainfully," with the company you keep."

"He's much better than the wild one you're going with these days," quipped Hong-do before he turned solemn. "How do you think she is going to react?"

"I'm getting tired of that question. You know how she will react, why do you want me to tell you your own mind?" After double checking once more the frames were attached firmly, Yunbok bent to trace the first outlines of the final painting onto the silk.

It was the truth. Every time the subject of Song-mi came up, the inevitable trepidation would arise such that he wished the forthcoming affray with the woman would simply explode one day just to settle the under seething current of anxiety. The only ones who did not seem to be agitated were the elderly couple. Mayhaps they felt they were already past their prime and could withstand the coming storm.

"Such murky waters to wade in," Taking out his glasses from the angyeongjip, Hong-do polished it meticulously before putting them on and slowly prepared the ink. "All right, so I'm repeating myself," he sighed when there was no answer.

"You and just about everyone else," murmured Yunbok absently, "it's getting to be such that perhaps I should arrange with her to have the big explosive day."

"Just make sure Suk-kwon is there to catch you with a net and the others on hand to tie her down," joked Hong-do, testing the brush before starting on his end of the painting.

"I'm leaving it up, to the heavens." Yunbok turned to freshen the brush and caught Hong-do's eye. "I've learned that it's completely useless to try to anticipate. Rather, to flow with it is the better course."

"If the flow should crush you?" Hong-do said pensively. "Is that all you can do?" he said when Yunbok shook his head.

"Can the leaf on the ground or on the tree say no when the wind says otherwise? Whatever happens, old friend. I have no regrets."

Perhaps not. Hong-do watched him for a while before bending to his own work. All other thoughts slipped from his mind as he concentrated. Slowly, the scenery appeared on the silk as they shifted about. They worked through the day, hardly stopping for lunch when it was delivered that Jeong-hyang felt obliged to threaten to pour water over each of them when she dropped by. At that, they stopped. Primarily because they were feeling hungry, not because of her threat but neither one said so. As they sat at the windows, looking out to the garden and enjoying the meal, the light gradually vanished as dark clouds gathered overhead and heavy rumblings shook the both sky and ground. Soon raindrops were pattering down.

"We're going to need more light," Hong-do said, closing the windows before the rain splattered in. Jeong-hyang lit the candle and brought it over.

"Surely you're not going to continue?" she said in consternation as it grew darker. "What a storm!" the thunderclap overhead nearly drowned her out.

"For the brightness we need, it will have to be more than three candles. Do we even have enough in stock?" Yunbok was doubtful there would be enough since the supply would be low given the amount of time they were at the residence.

"There should be at least some in the kitchen," she said, thinking of the unused candles in the storeroom. "Are you sure?"

"From the sound of the storm," Hong-do pointed above their heads. "It's doubtful we will see the sun soon," he had to shout to make himself heard.

"I'll get the candles," she got up and paused as Yunbok followed.

"I'll get the ones in the rooms there are not being used right now," he said. "The more candles, the brighter the light." They went out of the room, down the corridor and stopped in astonishment at the sight. The ground in the yard was already awash. "Will you be all right?" he shouted to her as she hastily retrieved her shoes from the taettol.

"I'll run for it!" she said, putting on her shoes, pulled up her chima and ran across the yard, stepping on the laid stones, to the anbang as he watched. He cursed at his forgetfulness and hurried to the porch. His shoes were totally wet when he got to them and so were Hong-do's. Propping them up against the wall in a corner of the daecheong, he went to the first unused guest room of the sarang and removed the unused candles from the desk. When he came out of the room, a flicker at the corner of the corridor caught his eye. Who was that? Cautiously, he approached the corner and looked around it. No one, the corridor was empty. He looked at the door of the vacant guest room he was standing outside. Since he was there, he would get the spare candles. With those he had in hand, there should be enough to provide the light they needed. Darkness met his eyes as he opened the door but the lightning outside was flaring bright to show him where the desk was.

A rush of air behind him and an indrawn breath as he approached the desk was all the warning he had. He turned, dropping the candles he was holding to ward off whatever was coming but he was a fraction too slow and he gasped as something hard hit his head. Light exploded behind his eyes. Fighting to stay conscious, he staggered away, trying to find some space and time to respond. Turning to grapple with his attacker, he tried to disarm whoever it was. It was a foregone conclusion who it could be. The question was why? They fell to the floor as he slipped on one of the candles and his hand caught hold of the stick she was wielding. The pain in his head was debilitating as he tried to wrench the stick away.

"Why are you doing this?" he gasped as she elbowed him in the stomach. No answer was forthcoming and he nearly blacked out when she gave his jaw a push, knocking his head against the floor. Half-conscious, he waited for the final blow but it did not come. Instead, he heard the rattle of the stick as it was thrown away and sobs, water on his face. Water?

"I'm sorry ..."

Apologising for what she was doing? What was she doing? Hands on his face, gentle and still the water, dripping. Darkness beckoned and he gave in to it.

Fetching the candles from the storeroom took only a moment, wrapping the ends thickly in paper, Jeong-hyang dashed across the yard, holding her chima as high as she could but her shoes were well soaked when she reached the sarang. Hastily, she removed them, her beoseon were damp which she would have to put up with for the moment. Hong-do was alone when she went in.

"Do you want them lit right now, master Danwon?" she said, showing the candles to him.

"There're six here," he counted what she had in her hands. "Let's mount them up first and see how many he gets." He plucked a few and set about getting fixing them to empty bowls that were not used for paints. "Three over there and three over here," he arranged the candles around the painting and looked up when footsteps approached.

"This is some storm!" boomed Suk-kwon, water dripping off his face and the bottoms of his baji. Jinjia chortled as he was swung about. "This little one seems to be enjoying it."

"He's not wet is he?" she went over to check but the boy was dry as tinder.

"Of course not, I hid him under the poncho," Suk-kwon tickled the boy, raising the volume of his laughter. "And he was as quiet as a mouse."

"It's getting too noisy here!" complained Hong-do as the boy shrieked when he was tossed into the air. The shrieks raised a head in a dark room and the sobs fell silent.

"You'll make him sick, master Park!" admonished Jeong-hyang, thinking that men made bad nannies.

"If he mess up the place, you have better clean it!" threatened Hong-do as he eyed the paintings.

"Aigooo! Why so many candles?" a blaze of light shone into the room as lightning flashed outside. "With such bright light from the elements, it's a waste!"

"You''ll ruck up bigger trouble, see if you don't!" Hong-do nearly jumped up in panic when Jinjia was nearly upended over the painting on the floor.

"Master Park!" Jeong-hyang couldn't help but raised her voice sharply.

"All right, all right," Suk-kwon coughed as Hong-do hid a grin. The older man straightened the boy and set him on his feet, looking suitably chastised. "Are we missing someone?" he said, hoping to divert Jeong-hyang.

"He's in the other vacant rooms, collecting the spare candles. We need better light to continue, this storm is not likely to blow over soon," Hong-do plucked the brush out of the boy's hand.

"I'll see what's holding him up," she said, looking up and down the dark corridor. "I'm going to need a light," she said, returning to the room.

"Take this one," Hong-do lit one of the candles and handed the bowl to her. "Now then ..," he turned to Suk-kwon. "Isn't that an asinine thing to do? Placing..."

His voice became muffled as she went down the corridor, glancing at the doors of the rooms. Where was he? Another lightning flash brightened the residence. Turning, she went back up the corridor, thinking Yunbok was in the vacant rooms near the daecheong. Hong-do was still speaking when she passed the workroom, sounding very annoyed. All the doors were closed. Opening each door, she peered in to check, feeling silly and yet worried. He should not be taking so long. Back she went again and turned the corner. Ah, here was an opened door. As the light from the candle shone into the room, she froze. Neither of the occupants moved.

"Song-miya, what has happened?" she said softly, approaching slowly and stilled when the woman moved, the silver glinted in her hand as she brought it down to Yunbok's throat as he lay across her lap. "Please, tell me," she said, fighting the urge to leap forward and remove the knife. "Is he hurt?" her eyes roved around the room. Candles lay scattered on the floor. Nothing else. Yunbok was too still, how did Song-mi disable him?

"Hurt ...," a murmur from Song-mi who touched Yunbok's face with her other hand. "Yes, I hurt him."

"Why?" Jeong-hyang fought to keep her eyes on the other woman's face rather than the knife.

"I don't want to but there is little time left," her fingers traced his brows, winding down to his cheekbone.

"Little time for what?" slowly Jeong-hyang sat down. The only thing she could do now was to talk the woman out of whatever she intended for she doubt she could lunge forward in time to stop any action the woman might take.

"For us. He will be leaving soon ... leaving me behind ... again."

"Aren't you looking forward to making a new life for yourself. That's what you said, the other day."

"I lied," a hysterical laugh escaped Song-mi as she looked at Jeong-hyang. "Because that's what all of you want to hear, isn't it? So...I adapt... don't you know that's how I got by during those years? But of course you do. You have never trusted me, I know. Neither do the others. Just as I lied to you, so did you all."

"We did not lie. If we seem to be, that's because we are afraid for you. Of what you would do, to yourself, to those around you."

"You say that ...," Song-mi looked down at Yunbok, "because you want to keep him. All of you want me to disappear except for him."

"None of us want you to disappear, all of us want you to live. But you do not wish to, don't you? Not when you do this ..."

"Is there reason to live when he is going away again? You are hardhearted. He wants to bring me with him, I know he does!"

"How do you know ..."

"I know you persuaded him not to ... when you spoke to Iseul. You are pleased, isn't it? You don't have to share ... if you are selfish, I can too."

"It's not a matter of sharing. It is the King's command that you settle elsewhere. He cannot go against his wish."

"I know that but you do not want him to follow, don't try to deceive me."

"If he follows you, what are you expecting?"

"We will be together, all of us. A happy family. I know he has a true heart, he will look after me..."

"It may happen as you hope but are you planning to inflict your own selfish whims on him for the rest of his life?"

"When did I ..." began Song-mi angrily.

"You beat him, he was trying to help you. Don't you remember?" Jeong-hyang fought to keep her anger out when she recalled the dark bruises on Yunbok. "In your torment in reliving those memories, you struck out and he let you. Because he still feels the guilt in running away, because he wants to help you, help himself lay that incident behind forever. Can you guarantee it will not happen again?"

"I.. I did hit him .. many times," the knife trembled. "I never meant to ... hurt him."

"And you are hurting him now ... again. Can't you see how it will be? How is it any different from the life you had with your husband? You would visit upon him the horrors of what you had suffered? When you have your bouts of ... temper?"

"He is a man, how can I..."

"It is not physical pain I speak of," Jeong-hyang said in a low voice, watching as Song-mi's shoulders drooped. "You would use his guilt against him, you have already done so. If you are honest with yourself, admit that you enjoyed it. Didn't you? Watched him try his outmost to pacify because you know he will do so. You saw his unstinting nature back then and it attracted you... and you fell in love with him."

"I still do!"

"It's not love if you manipulate it for your own means!" Jeong-hyang fought not to shout and clenched her fists, wishing she could tear Yunbok away from the edge of that knife. "To love is to give, to share. What have you given and shared with him thus far these days?"

"That is not fair. There is too little time to do any ..."

"Excuses! Sincerity does not need months. All it needs is action but all your actions have been false, hasn't it? To adapt, as you put it. You throw our sincerity to the ground because you refuse to try to believe in us. Can you blame us if we sense you are not true?" The room lit briefly as lightning flashed outside. "How does your own actions make you any different from those of the one you hated?" An indrawn breath at that comparative observation.

"I'm not like him!"

"Then prove it. Everyone here empathises with you. He most of all because of what he had gone through. He says often, that you are far stronger in will than he because you fight to live instead of giving in. You endured so much more than he did for so long, he has the utmost admiration for you."

"Doesn't he ... love me at all?"

"Fourteen ..." the weak voice startled the both of them.

"Painter!" Jeong-hyang started forward, hand outstretched and pulled back when the knife flashed again.

"You were fourteen ... even then, your will is already set. I saw it ... in your eyes. I was ... losing mine then," Yunbok closed his eyes, dizziness threatening to send him back into darkness but he fought to hold on. "You gave me hope and you also shamed me. For one so young ... it pained me when I thought you were lost and to me .. it seemed the world had darkened horribly. Even more so with such a light gone from it. Imagine my joy to find you're alive, my despair when I learned what had happened. Despite everything, that light ... is still within you. Will you let the evil of others hide it forever? Will you let hatred eat it away? Will you not forgive?"

"Do you not love me?" Tears dropped once more onto his face.

"I do love you ... as I love a dear sister of my heart," Yunbok opened his eyes, feeling the cold metal against his throat. "A friend once said that to give of nothing free, to force against the will brings nothing. Eventually, all turn to hate, dust and emptiness. They are sad and bad companions for company, constantly stabbing at the heart, bitter to taste at the end of the road. Even if you kill me now, yourself, it changes nothing."

"No .. no," Song-mi cried as she pulled Yunbok to her. Bile rose to his throat and he fought not to vomit as the dizziness grew worse. He just need to hold on for a while longer to push her for a firmer grip on sanity. She was near, he could sense it.

"Accept the truth," Jeong-hyang said softly, anxiety colouring her tone at Yunbok's pale face. "Do you have the courage to face up to it?"

"How can I live .. without .."

"You have already done it for so many years. Don't use him as an excuse to hide behind anymore."

"If .. he says I have this will, this light .. I ... I .. must face it."

Thunder rumbled overhead and a flash of lightning followed.

"What am I to do?" a gulping sob from Song-mi. "I have no wish to go north."

"What do you want?" Jeong-hyang said gently, feeling this was finally a true admission from the woman. "Where is the place, the people with whom you feel you can make a home?"

"It is here, isn't it?" Yunbok forced out between stiff lips. "The one place ... only place ...," he stopped to try to swallow.

"Yes ...," Song-mi admitted after considering it. "I ... I feel at home here. The ..haraboji Au, halmoni Jung ... they remind me of aboji ... omoni ..."

"Then ...," Yunbok heaved and turned his head away, almost gagging as vomit spewed from him.

"Painter!" Jeong-hyang sprang forward, not caring if Song-mi fetched her a swipe but the woman turned and threw the knife away. It tinkled as it hit a wall and dropped into a corner. "You hold him, I'll get the water!" she ran for the door and was stunned to see Suk-kwon and Hong-do standing there. When had they arrived?

"I sent Cheol-yu to get it, see to him," Suk-kwon said as Hong-do vanished down the corridor.

Yunbok felt as if his stomach was trying to empty everything out, he had no control over the involuntary heaving that even pushed the meal he had eaten up through his nose that he felt he could not breathe. The pain in his head became worse from the violent retching, tears and mucus ran. Song-mi and Jeong-hyang pulled him away from the puddles on the floor before he could soil his clothing. Hong-do rushed in with the dry clean towels he had gone to his room for and the women tried to hold him steady.

Where was Cheol-yu? Jeong-hyang was almost beside herself as Yunbok continued to vomit and Song-mi tried to ensure he remained upright for fear of choking.. When Cheol-yu finally arrived with the water and towels, she snatched them away before he could offer them. The wet was a relief for it seemed to reduce the heavings. By now, Yunbok had nothing to bring up. He felt sicker than he had ever been before. With encouragements, he tried to clear his nose.

"Slowly," Suk-kwon said when they were about to lay Yunbok down on the floor. "Did he hit his head?"

"I ...," Song-mi rumpled her chima, guilt ridden, "I hit him twice ... on the head."

"Tsk ... that certainly will make him feel horrible," Suk-kwon said mildly though his emotions were raging, feeling the bumps on Yunbok's head. "He will have to stay quiet for a few days. No excitement, just rest. Don't move him about, let him stay here." He nodded to Hong-do and Cheol-yu to follow him out, leaving the women to tend to Yunbok.

"You, are going to have to make a trip back to Hanseong," he said to Cheol-yu after he closed the door behind him.

"To amend the orders for her?"

"We'll see what he says and take it from there," Suk-kwon took a deep breath to calm himself, reminding himself that the incident had ended peacefully. He would not want to be throttling that woman by the throat like he wanted to.

"Um ... it's raining, sir ...," reminded Cheol-yu as the storm continued unabated overhead. He was not looking forward to a wet dreary journey back to the city.

"Did I say you're bringing the letter now?" snapped Suk-kwon and waved him away.

"He was just being ... polite," Hong-do leaned away when a glare hit him. "I'm not one of your former underlings, you can forget about intimidating me," he sniffed.

"How can you remain calm after that ..." Suk-kwon pointed behind them.

"It's over and we were just bystanders, that's what eating you, isn't it?"

"No it was not! I'll never forgive myself if he had ...," muttered Suk-kwon. "Under that woman's hand too!"

"I think you need a woman's hand," said Hong-do shrewdly. "You're more grumpy than usual ..." he hastily ducked into his own room as red suffused the other man's face and locked the door.

Suk-kwon glared at the door before stomping away.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ipha 1795**

"Why do you call your son Jinjia?" A bee flitted past Yunbok, heading unerringly to its destination; a pink white flower as it bobbed in the wind. It landed precisely on its target and began its work. Its fellows were similarly dancing, scent and colours across the field sending the insects into frenzy.

"To remind myself, that everything around me is real," said Song-mi, twirling a stalk in her hand as she strolled along. "Many times I felt it was only a nightmare. That I would wake up soon, in bed, in the home we once had. I feared I was losing my sanity. When he was born, he became an anchor for me."

"In more ways than one? Do you resent him?" he closed his eyes and turned his face to the blazing sun, welcoming the heat. The fragrance of summer drifting about him.

"No. He brings me joy. I'm afraid whatever he had heard or seen may affect him," she stood still, looking at him, smiling at his revel of the summer before turning sombre. It was an image she wished to retain forever.

"He is young. He may not remember," he looked at her, pleased that there was no shadows in her face. Her eyes held the same light he remembered of yore.

"I'm afraid I made use of him too." Taken aback, he stared at her in astonishment.

"I am sorry," she hastened to explain. "Knowing of my son's opinion of mushrooms, I took the opportunity to slip in those bad ones when he created a mess in the kitchen because I did not want to leave here, leave you."

"Did you originally have them with you?" he smiled wryly when she nodded. "You were slipping them into his food, weren't you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I had thought of collecting the more deadly ones before but .."

"Even then, it is not in you to kill," he was glad she had not given in to her hate. "What happened when he ate them?"

"I only used it when it seem he would..," she paused and sighed. "They only served to reduce the pain."

"Song-miya, it is over," he took her hands. "Before you lies an open road. Free to roam and explore as you will. Time is yours to use. The end result will be beautiful if you endeavor to build well with the foundations we have laid for you."

"I will do my best. Where will you go the morrow?" she said, following as he turned away.

"To visit a dear relative before we leave for the coast," he looked up as shadows passed overhead. A flock of birds flying high in the sky. He squinted, trying to make out what they were, raising his hand to shade his eyes.

"Will you write?" a tremor entered her voice and she reached out to pluck his sleeve. "I will miss you."

"I will write when we have settled," he promised as she came nearer. "I will want to know how my sister is doing."

"I wish it is not so," she touched his face lightly. He looked almost the same as he did years ago. Almost. Except for those lines around his eyes and a inner sadness she could not touch. He had fine lashes, she realised.

"In time you will find someone of your heart," he said, returning her embrace. "But bear in mind, make him wait till I get a good look at him. I must pass my stamp of approval first, as befits a brother!" A snifling chuckle from her. "Come, I'm sure the food is ready," he disengaged gently. "It's summer, I'm looking forward to sampling the pyonsu mandu halmoni Jung will prepare. I haven't have that for a long time!"

"Why did you have to leave before?"

"Politics do not go well with paintings. That's what I found out, years ago. So I left," he said sadly.

"Do you have family here? Did something happen back then?"

"It's all in the past now ... let's just leave it, shall we?" he smiled at her and pointed out the party by the stream. "I think I smell the food from here."

"Oppa."

He froze for a moment, surprised and turned to her.

"That is who you are." An understanding look passed between them.

"Then come, sister, we'd better hurry before that hungry group gobble up everything."

A languid chorus answered his hail as they approached the party. Suk-kwon was in a heated argument with Hong-do, Cheol-yu and the others too busy enjoying the food to raise their butts. Pokkot was sharing something with Jinjia, it looked like candy to him. Jeong-hyang thrust plates out at them; pyonsu mandu. His eyes lit up and he bit into one after dipping it into the sauce. It was as he remembered it: cucumber, beef, pyogo mushrooms, green onions, soy sauce and sesame oil.

"Wipe your mouth," Jeong-hyang nudged him as she sat down beside him while Song-mi went over to the children.

"Do I have to do it for you?" she frowned at him.

"What's the point? I'll only get on more sauce later .. let me be," he turned away when she made to wipe his mouth. "What... !"

"Aigoo! What's that you're doing?" Cheol-yu exclaimed as Jong-gwan and Ban-gung looked on, eyes round. Jaws dropping, Suk-kwon and Hong-do stared. The old couple, Soon-joo and Iseul were similarly taken aback while Song-mi only smiled. Having seen them during his recuperation from the attack, she was no novice to the endearment. The reactions of those around her nearly made her laugh aloud. The children had not the least idea what was going on.

"Must be something new. What's that called?" Jong-gwan leant forward, batting his eyes at Yunbok who glared at him, red-faced.

"Nothing ...," Yunbok coughed, staring in disapproval at Jeong-hyang who pretended not to see. Why did she have to do it so publicly?

"It can't be nothing else why would she do that? Have you ever tried that?" Jong-gwan turned to Ban-gung who shook his head "Where did you learn that?"

"Years ago, from someone at the coast," Yunbok said finally, knowing the men would give him no rest till they had their answers.

"The coast! Must be some weird foreign custom brought over ...," Jong-gwan mused. "Is it nice?" his head was slapped from behind. "Ow!"

"Stupid question! Why will she do it if it isn't so?"

"It's a pertinent question! I never seen anyone doing that."

"Neither have I."

"I'm curious, what's wrong in asking?"

"You're prying."

"If she does it in the open, how is it prying?"

"Were you never taught manners?"

"What does manners have to do with curiosity."

"Plenty, you .. you lumphead!"

"Lumphead?!"

"All right, fine. You want to know if it's nice ... let me try it on you."

"No, not you!"

Jong-gwan jumped up as Ban-gung tried to grab him and dodged as fast as he could, making faces. The children laughed to see their antics while the others watched in amusement as the two men exchanged insults as they capered about.

"That's just how they are," Cheol-yu said, shifting nearer to Yunbok. "Taking the opportunity to clown about when they know their assignments are near the end." He grinned as Ban-gung nearly caught hold of Jong-gwan who twisted away. "Honestly, is that how it's done in foreign lands?" he said in a low voice, keen to verify what it was.

"Um .. I guess so," Yunbok said uncomfortably, nibbling carefully at a pyonsu mandu, not wishing another repeat performance. He could sense her humor at his caution. Wait till he get her alone, he would give her a piece of his mind.

"I should try to get more coastal jobs. I might learn more interesting... endearments ," Cheol-yu said slyly. They looked up at a shout to see Ban-gung, with arms raised in victory, sitting on Jong-gwan, having finally tripped him. "Ah! This bout goes to Ban-gung. That makes it ... let's see ... 10 - 8 for this week."

"You keep scores?" Yunbok said curiously.

"The winner of the week gets extra pay," grinned Cheol-yu. "It keeps us on our toes. Ban-gung always tries the hardest since he has a wife."

"Oh ... so it's not out of duty to his job, it's to his wife," laughed Yunbok.

"Ahh, you know how it is .. women at the helm," Cheol-yu nudged suggestively and dropped his gaze sheepishly when he noticed Jeong-hyang's eyes on him. Fortunately, he was rescued when the other two men returned, laughing and chattering away, creating a noisy distraction. The day sped by quickly as they immersed themselves in enjoyment of a summer day. They did not return to the residence till dusk had fallen where dinner was a quick warm up and eaten without fuss before everyone retired to their rooms.

Was that everything? Yunbok contemplated the contents of his packs, going over item by item. Yes, that was it. A voice called at the door and he answered, glancing over his shoulder before turning to closed up all the packs.

"What is it?" he said, feeling her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" when she remained silent.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon."

"It's done," he sighed and thought of the looks directed his way; incredulity from Suk-kwon and Hong-do, jovial slyness from the others.

"You're not going to ask why?"

"You never do things without giving thought to them so ... ," he tied up all the packs and closed the empty bandaji.

"I was not thinking at all," she looked uncomfortable when he turned around, astonished. "It was an impulse."

"Impulse?" he echoed. "That's a first. What brought it on?" He bent closer, what was that she said? "Jealous?" he reared back, thinking he had misheard.

"You've been spending most of the nights with her," she sighed. "I know both of you need to talk. I can see she is truly responding to our overtures this time, really letting go of her fears, relaxing and daring to speak out more often. The old couple have taken to her, which is good. I know this is ridiculous but I started feeling uneasy when the both of you kept late nights."

"Definitely ridiculous," he said evenly, cocking his head.

"I know!" she said, a little vexed. Did he have to agree so readily? "It's silly but this feeling just kept growing, especially today."

"Do you know why?" he took her hand and spread her fingers. "In all these years, I have never been away from home, from you for long. Every night is with you or alone or keeping company with Young-joon, never with someone else you do not have rapport with. Well ..," he paused for a moment. "There was Akeno but he didn't count," he ducked her annoyed slap. "But recently, I've been doing so. Your reaction is natural."

"Is that all?" she blinked. Was it so simple? Why did she not see it? "How would you feel if I were to do as you; spend late nights with a man?"

"I'll be sensible. I'll go to bed early and ..." he laughed when she punched him in the shoulder and turned away. "Silly goose," he hugged her from behind. "I have faith in you but I will worry nevertheless."

"Are you going to talk to her later?"

"We have discussed as much as we can," he said with finality which she accepted with relief. "We leave tomorrow. Did you prepare the offerings?"

"I have. It's all packed and ready."

"Then this is our last night in Hanseong."

"Where do you think he is now?" she closed her eyes, trying to imagine where P'ado would be.

"Close to Uiryeong," he sighed, the air rolling past her nape, sending shivers down her spine. "Have you decided yet?"

"I thought you are the one who's picking?"

"We did discuss Chinhae and a few other places, didn't we?" he frowned. For all the discussions they held, they could not seem to settle down on one except that it should be coastal. "We'll see when..," a yawn caught him in mid sentence. "Let's sleep on it. I'm tired."

The courtyard was bustling with activity the next morning as men readied the horses, lashing down the packs. In the workroom, the rolled up paintings were carefully wrapped in a layer of protective sheath of paper and cloth, stacked, covered with a last layer of oiled wrapping and tied. The dried brushes went into the large brush pouch, Yunbok checked the room to make sure there was nothing left behind before following Hong-do out to the courtyard. Jeong-hyang emerged from the anbang, carrying a large chanhap. Iseul followed with another and Song-mi came with yet a third. The sight amazed Yunbok, he did not think she would prepare that much. A cough caught his attention and he found Hong-do seated on his horse, hand outstretched for the brush pouch. The wrapped paintings were already secured to the front of his saddle. Handing over the pouch, he made his way to the women. The chanhap were stacked on top of the other bundles and tied.

"Ready?" he said to Jeong-hyang who nodded and put her foot in his cupped hands so he could boost her to the saddle. A tug on his sleeve brought his attention nearer the ground.

"Don't forget me!" said Pokkot, reaching up for him.

"How can I forget?" he laughed and handed her to Jeong-hyang who drapped the jangot over herself and took up the reins. Smiling, he stepped back as he took in this scene. A light touch on his arm brought his attention to Song-mi who handed him a small white jade pendant.

"Will you keep this, oppa? My gift to you," she said as he examined it. There was something familiar about it.

"I remember ..," he frowned and a long forgotten conversation came to mind. "Isn't this the gift your aboji intended for you? How can you give it up?"

"He didn't manage to give it to me...," she touched it lightly as it lay in his hand. "It was taken from him, before burial. I kept it, as a reminder but it brings me pain. It will be fitting, that you bring it away, that I will forget this one more sorrow. He thought very highly of you, he would not mind your having it."

"Then, I will keep it. Here," he pulled out a rolled up painting from his sleeve. It was two paintings she saw and tears came to her eyes when she unfurled them. One was of her and her parents which he must have painted from memory. In wonder, she touched the image of herself. Did she look so young then? So bright and innocent. Was that how he saw her? The other was of her and Jinjia.

"Thank you, oppa. Thank you," she hugged him tightly.

"Do not show them to anyone," he whispered into her ear and felt her nod.

"I swear I will keep them safe," she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Take care of yourself. I will return one day to visit," he promised, gently touching her cheek before turning away to mount his horse, held steady by Suk-kwon. The others had already gone on to the gates and they moved off as he joined them. He turned back to wave to Song-mi as she stood at the entrance with the old couple, Soon-joo and Jinjia. She stood there until she could see no more. Seeing her sadness, Halmoni Jung patted her arm in comfort and taking her hand, led her back into the house.

The cavalcade made its way down the trail, the cool morning air making it a pleasant ride. Birds flitted overhead among the trees, filling the air with their trills and chirps. They chatted softly, taking turns to point out whatever landmarks there were to Pokkot who craned to see more. It was not yet noon when they reached the jeongja by the stream but they elected to take a rest and a bite to eat. After checking over the precious cargo, Hong-do joined Yunbok as he stood a little way down the stream.

"I don't suppose we are continuing our letters?" he said as he picked up a few pebbles and began to flick them across the water.

"I don't see why not. Do you want to?" Yunbok wondered why he would desire otherwise. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing. .. I thought it would be easy to part but somehow or other ...," he sighed and thumped Yunbok's shoulder. "There's no one quite like you in the company I keep. I will miss you."

"Perhaps we might be able to meet up again. Without a royal order," said Yunbok, chuckling as Hong-do's face lit up before he peered suspiciously at him. "I think their diversion plans really ran as well as they claimed," he nodded towards the protectors. "Those people probably aren't sure which is true and false information."

"I guess we can arrange to meet then," Hong-do was pleased. "You will let me know when you are settled?" he said anxiously.

"Immediately. Don't forget your promise to check on Song-mi when you can," Yunbok brushed aside the leaf that was stuck to the yangtae, blown by the wind.

"I won't. I will not be the only one," he gestured with his head towards the pavilion. "Jong-gwan seems very sympathetic towards her."

"Is he?" Yunbok smiled. "He's a good man. If he's really keen to pursue the relationship, remind him he has to be patient with her."

"After what he has seen and heard? I'm surprised he hasn't lost all interest," Hong-do coughed uncomfortably, as he tried to think of a way to put forth the question he had in mind. Yunbok looked at him puzzled. "There's one more thing ... do you really ...," he quickly blurted it out before he lost his nerve. "What was that little thing Jeong-hyang did yesterday called?"

"I don't know ...," said Yunbok, taken aback.

"How do you...," began Hong-do, his curiosity adversely piqued. It was something that he and Suk-kwon had been arguing about since yesterday which left both of them throughly embarrassed and red-faced at the end of it when it meandered on to subjects neither one wanted to touch on.

"It was shown to me by someone in Chinhae, the mission I undertook. It doesn't matter why," he said in exasperation, knowing Hong-do would ask more questions.

"How .. er ...," stammered Hong-do. "Care to demonstrate?"

"Really ...," Yunbok waved indignantly at him and walked away, turning to add, "you can figure it out with your wife."

His wife might just fetched him a hard slap, Hong-do rubbed his face fancying that he could feel it already. Sheepishly, he walked back to the jeongja, certain that the others knew what he was asking Yunbok about but nobody, bar the one he was querying earlier, seemed to notice his discomfiture. The red in Hong-do's face dissipated eventually as he lost himself in the klatsch while Yunbok ran his eyes over the stream and the pavilion, thinking of the painting he had in mind to put on paper.

Before long, they were on their way again. All too soon, they came to the crossroads and bide one another farewell. Yunbok and the others spent a little time watching Hong-do, Cheol-yu and the rest ride down south to the city before they turned east, skirting the city walls and bypassing the villages. Farming season was in full stride. Music carried across to them as men and women toiled in the fields.

They stopped at a tavern for lunch and were delighted to sample yolgujatang, dishing it up directly from the steaming pot on the table. Taking their time with their drinks, Yunbok and Suk-kwon made conversation of little note for they were more interested in listening to the local gossips and news the other customers were discussing. Other than various discussions of prices of commodities, certain officials and merchants, crimes and the like, the foremost debate was on the death of a Chinese priest who had apparently died as a result of Western Learning. How would that affect foreign relations? Much was made of quarrels that might arise. Deeming that time was getting on, they left and continued their journey, heading into the eastern hillsides.

Yunbok glanced around the trail they were heading up, trying to spot landmarks. It had been years since his last visit, which was but once, and he was not sure if there were any drastic changes. Hoping for the best, he continued to lead the small party upwards. It was relatively near the peak, he remembered. Along the trail, among the trees, other grave mounds could be seen. The others said nothing when he stopped for the umpteenth time, patiently waiting for him to get his bearings. The crooked tree, his eyes alighted on the gnarled trunk of the oak and dismounted. The oak had been the symbol of his heartaches and he remembered it well.

"Is it here?" said Suk-kwon, dismounting to lead his horse over.

"Wait here," Yunbok said and strolled over to the oak. Yes, it was the same tree. Then the grave should be, he looked around and slowly walked over to the small clearing. The mound was neat, there was hardly any leaves or twigs on it. Did someone come to clear? Slowly, he reached out to touch the tombstone and the carved words; Shin Young-bok.

_Hyeong, I have come back. After all this time, I am back. He blinked as his vision hazed. Hyeong .. hyeong_

Seeing that he had stopped before the mound, the others concluded they had arrived. After securing the horses to the oak, Suk-kwon removed the chanhap and handed them to Jeong-hyang and Iseul. As they prepared to join Yunbok, they stopped in surprise when someone stepped into view from behind the grave mound.

"Young .. master?" A voice quivered in disbelief. Puzzled, Yunbok turned to see an old man, broom in hand, standing a few paces away. Shock on his face. "Young master ..Yunbok? Is ... is it really you?"

Young master. It had been a long time since he was addressed as such. Who was this old man? The broom dropped to the ground as the old man reached out to grasp him by the arms.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Hasuo .. Hasuo," he said, peering at Yunbok. "You don't remember, do you?" he said at the blank expression on Yunbok's face. "Old master retire me when you were fifteen years old. I used to work around the garden?"

"Haraboji Jee.. didn't you used to chase us out of the garden for trampling the flowers?" Yunbok finally remembered and smiled. "Are you the one taking care of the grave?"

"Taking care of, yes, yes. I come here everyday, to take care of young master," Hasuo turned to look at the grave. "I live near here so it is easy for me to come here." He stopped as the rest of the group approached. "Who are they?"

"Friends. I was passing by and decided to visit. It has been years since I was here last," Yunbok turned to introduce the others to Hasuo who peered at Jeong-hyang.

"Your wife is she? A beauty!" he said approvingly and bent to examine Pokkot closely.

"Oh, she looks like you," he said and then frowned. "Around the eyes. Why did you take so long to come back?" he added as he watched Jeong-hyang and Iseul laid out the offerings before the grave.

"You should have returned earlier to relieve old master of his burdens .., " he picked up the broom from the ground. "Tried so hard, he did in...," he trailed off when Yunbok moved away and watched him as he stood before the mound. Ah, how he must have missed his brother. Fit to be tied, the two of them. Always getting into mischief. Young scamps they were. Never seemed to change even when they came of age. Even as young men, endless trouble there was. Privately, he wished his master had not been so lax in his discipline. See what happened to the two in the end? One died and the other disowned. Such a tragedy.

Whatever it was with Han-pyeong, Yunbok had no interest in matters that no longer concerned him. Did Hasuo not know his old master had disowned and sold him? Waves of anger rose in him. No, before Young-bok's resting place, he would not bother with such angry thoughts. Emptying his mind of emotion, he stood with bowed head before the grave.

_Forgive me for staying away for so long. You know why, don't you? You will not take this to heart, I know you won't. You, who always wanted the best for me. Who have always given your all to protect me. Hyeong, how I wish you are here. To see what I have made of myself this day. Wil you be pleased? Will you be happy for me?_

His inner rumblings came to a halt, he knew not what to say further. Sighing, he knelt, bowed and made his offering.

"Young master, are you staying?" Hasuo said hopefully.

"I'm not. I am here to pay my respects to hyeong."

"Will you not forgive old master? I know he was wrong to do what he did but he is no longer angry ..," Hasuo heaved a sigh. "The death of your brother hit him very hard, that's why he threw you out. He is never the same after that. The death of old mistress seems to take more out of him. I've never seen him so lost, so lonely..."

"Haraboji Jee, I've no wish to hear anymore. I come here not talk about him."

The old man was startled. Such disrespect and acrimony when he talked about old master, who was his foster father afterall, was unbecoming! He pointed an accusing finger at Yunbok.

"He is your aboji nevertheless. He took you in, fed you, clothed you, taught you. Yes, in his anger and sorrow, he sold you away but he regretted it very much. I know he does. He speaks of it sometimes, how he wishes he can undo his actions..."

"Enough. I really have no wish to listen further," Yunbok said tiredly and got up. "You don't know where matters stand. The truth of it."

"Yes, perhaps I don't. Old master has his secrets, who doesn't? But that does not change the fact that he is your aboji! Where is your filial piety?!" Hasuo's voice grew vehement when he saw Yunbok's aloofness to heed his words. "Have you forgotten what you were taught?! To love and revere one's parents. The son may not disagree with the father, even if blood is called for. The moment you enter his household, you are of his blood. If he calls for it, you have to give it!"

Eyes huge, Pokkot listened in bewilderment and confusion as she looked to the old man and Yunbok. It was distressing to witness a quarrel and she clung to Jeong-hyang's chima who had to restrain herself from venting her outrage at the old man's words. He was only speaking to address what he deemed a fostered son's unfilial piety, unknowing of the truth but it hurt to hear the accusations.

"Enough! That is enough!" said Suk-kwon, reaching to hold Yunbok's arms when he saw fury in his eyes. "Haraboji, though you are a family retainer and have the right to chastise and speak your mind, there are family matters involve which you do not know."

"No matter what it is, he cannot deny he was nurtured in the Shin household. Where would he be if old master had not rescued him? Why, he would be begging in the streets today for a bite to eat!" a cough interrupted Hasuo and he ambled over to the grave. "His own flesh and blood died young," he lamented. "Such calamity! No one of this branch to carry on the name, it shall wither and be forgotten. If you could have seen his sorrows ... I have never seen it take such a toll on him..."

"Yun-bokya ...," the soughing sigh raised the hairs on Yunbok's neck and he looked wildly about him. That was not hyeong, was it? Then his eyes alighted on a newcomer and he stood still. Hasuo saw him too and fell silent. The rest were as statues.

Was that Han-pyeong? The thin frame looked even frailer, his colouring so shallow he was like a ghost. Suk-kwon's hands fell away from Hasuo and he stepped back.

"Yunbok ... Yunbok," Han-pyeong muttered as he approached. Unobtrusively, the rest slipped away, Suk-kwon encouraging Hasuo to go along. He did not want the old servant to stand around listening to long kept secrets the two would surely bring out in the open. "Yunbok," Han-pyeong said again, eyes roving over him. "I thought you would visit .. Hasuo was .. supposed to come tell me," he clasped Yun-bok's shoulders. "You ...," he stopped.

"Are you drunk?" Yunbok said coldly, smelling wine on the man's breath. His initial shock and pity had disappeared. "Why would you want to see me?"

"To ... to...," Han-pyeong wavered and fell to the ground. Disgusted with the man's drunkenness, Yunbok took a step back.

"To what? Show me how drunk you are? I've seen enough of that! Go home. You bring disgrace upon yourself and unrest to this place," Yunbok turned to go and was halted when Han-pyeong grabbed his lower leg. "What're you doing?"

"Forgive me ... forgive ...me." Shock held Yunbok still. "Forgive ... forgive ...," cried Han-pyeong.

"Get up," Yunbok bent to pull the man up, taken aback when he was able to shift him over to sit on a little rise by the grave. Han-pyeong held fast to the lapels of his durumagi, preventing him from

withdrawing. "Didn't you make it very clear I'm no kin of yours?" he said, electing to stay for a moment. "What is there to forgive?"

"I was wrong .. wrong to do .. what I did .. forgive me."

"It's too late!" teeth clenched, Yunbok prised Han-pyeong's hands opened and turned away. "You chose to turn me against my own nature. You chose to twist me into your ambitions. You chose to throw me away when hyeong died. When it cut your heart to lose your only heir. All because of me. Wasn't it? I was to blame for his death, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!" he shouted, turning around. "Was I the only miscreant? I was not. You are also guilty. I am not your only victim. Hyeong was too. You turned him into a tool! He was not your son, he was a means to build your fortunes! We are both the sacrificial victims to your greed."

"I know .. I know ...," Han-pyeong huddled miserably. "I know ... it's all I have been thinking over the years. It could have been so different if ... I had simply taken you in as a daughter..."

"A waste of time!" Yunbok fought to control his raging emotions. "Thinking over what should have beens. Face whatever you have done and live out the rest of your life as you see fit," he moved over to the tombstone. "I .. have other matters to look to."

"He loved you ...," Han-pyeong said brokenly. "I .. refused to see it when he persistently rejected betrothals I want to make for him. Always, he reminded me of what I intended for you, what I wanted him to do ... "

_Hyeong ... you were_ .. Yunbok touched the tombstone sadly as he recalled Jeong-hyang's speculations years ago. _She was right. I never knew. You are always hyeong to me._

"I should have .. brought you in as a bride for him...," a choking sound escaped Han-pyeong when Yunbok lunged and twisted the collar of his jacket.

"I said enough! Is that all you ever do? Swim in the mire of wishes that cannot be attained? Foolishness!"

"I ... have nothing left ...," whispered Han-pyeong, wishing Yunbok would tighten the noose further even as a small part of him was amazed at his strength. "Wishing for a different fate is all that remains."

Pity welled in Yunbok. Was that how Han-pyeong had spent the years since he left?

"Then you condemn yourself to perpetual wretchedness," Yunbok let go of him. "You know this and you can not bear it. Seeking my forgiveness does not change anything if you cannot forgive yourself."

He saw the amazement in Han-pyeong's eyes at the conciliatory note in his voice. Hyeong, for your sake ... His shoulders sagged. There was no point in keeping the anger. What would it bring him in the long run? It was a waste of time. Despite what Han-pyeong had done, he had to acknowledge that without the shelter of his household, he would have perhaps ended up begging in the streets as Hasuo said. Or taken in by someone and sold. Useless speculations, he snorted to himself. What was it he wanted in coming here? He stared at the grave mound. _Hyeong_.

"You ...," began Han-pyeong uncertainly.

"It does not befit the master of the Shin household to be uncomfortable," Yunbok pulled the older man to his feet. "I would suggest rest and restoratives once you have reached home."

"I have no one left ... Yun-bokya, come home," pleaded Han-pyeong.

"I ...," Yunbok turned away. That was a foolish request. "If the house is too big, I would suggest inviting the other relatives to stay. It is a waste to let all that space stand empty. Hanseong thrive, who would not want to live in the capital where there are opportunities to make one's fortunes?"

"Yun-bokya .." This was his last chance for mitigation, Han-pyeong did not think he would see Yunbok again. He reached out pleadingly and his arm was caught before it reached its target.

"It is not easy to forgive," Yunbok said evenly. "The hardest being yourself. I want to put everything behind me, to look to the future instead of dwelling in the past. You should do the same," he said, looking searchingly at Han-pyeong, saddened at how old he looked. "I am happy where I am now. Friends and a family. I have someone to spend the rest of my life with, that is all the fulfillment I ask for. I wish to thank you, for having fed and clothe me, for giving me a gift as precious as hyeong, for your teachings. Without those, I cannot be what I am today."

Words of thanks. Every candid word cut into Han-pyeong, more effectively than anger. He would prefer the rancor, it was easier to bear. How different he was. The Yunbok he knew those years ago had a stubborn temper once roused into taking a stance, almost impossible to shake. Was this really Yunbok?

"if you seek a purpose, then look for master Danwon. Tell him ... that you would aid him in a matter of nurturing the wild. He will know what it means," Yunbok released Han-pyeong's arm. "Do this ... and you may find yourself again ... aboji."

Aboji ... did he call him aboji? A streak of pain hit him and he could not hold back the tears. It was the first time Yunbok had ever seen Han-pyeong cried as if his heart would break. It was unnerving for throughout his growing years, Han-pyeong was ever the authoritative figurehead. It was some time before the tears stopped and Yunbok turned away to give him the privacy as he fought to compose himself.

"Where ... are you going after this?"

"To the coast ... to visit an old friend," Yunbok turned to the tombstone.

"Will you be coming back?"

"I probably will since I made a promise to someone. But it will take a few years before I come by again."

He would most likely be dead by then, he had never felt his years so much as he did. Once he was dead, his line was truly ended and the house would stand empty until some distant relatives claimed it. What a failure he was to the ancestors, he stumbled over to the tombstone.

"I am a disgrace," he muttered, staring at the etched name. To that statement, Yunbok made no reply for he felt there was nothing pertinent to add. Whether Han-pyeong would get himself on his feet again was up to the man himself.

"I have to leave," he said, to distract the older man. "There are places to go and I cannot tarry too long."

"So ..soon?" Han-pyeong said with a heavy heart. "It has been years since you left, can't you ...," he trailed off when Yunbok shook his head. "You .. astonish me, you know. I never imagine you will turn out like this... ," he found he could not voice the concerns he felt later after learning of the separation from Hong-do. That Yunbok had left by himself for the unknown. "It .. is something to rejoice."

"It is something that astonish me too but that is how it is. One's action determines one's fate."

"It is so .. it is so."

"Go home, aboji. Rest for a few days and stop the drinking. You will feel better when your mind is clear. I will send Hasuo to help you," Yunbok did not see the halting gesture from Han-pyeong as he looked around and made off for the trail just behind the clearing. That was where the others had gone, he was sure. He found them exploring around the next grave mounds, Hasuo made off as fast as he could when he learnt Han-pyeong needed him.

The red eyes of his former employer grieved him. Did it not go well? Han-pyeong shook his head to all his questions and held on to his arm when Yunbok came back with the others. The chanbaps were collected and stowed on the horses. The anxieties in Hasuo eased a little when Jeong-hyang and Pokkot came over to bid Han-pyeong farewell. Did they reconcile after all? He was pleased when Yunbok came up and addressed Han-pyeong properly. Yes, that was more like it. But why were they leaving? They should be staying.

"No, he has to leave," Han-pyeong said when he noticed Hasuo opening his mouth to halt the small group.

"But why?"

"Politics.. politics. Say nothing of his visit, Hasuo, or you will have my death too," Han-pyeong stumbled along the trail, eyes fixed on the small figures moving down the hill. "It is enough he has forgiven me."

* * *

**Korean Words**

_pyonsu mandu - sliced cucumber with beef, mushrooms, green onions, soy sauce, sesame oil wrapped in wheat flour, dip in sauce of vinegar, soy sauce and ground pinenuts before eaten_

_yangtae - wide brim of the gat_


	39. Chapter 39

**Ipha 1795**

The water ran swiftly, propelled by the driving force that hammered down mercilessly onto the terrain. The wind lashed out, swiping carelessly and wherever it pleased. It vented its petulance as was its wont until its energy was spent. Gradually, the torrent slowed and stopped. Overhead, the dark clouds moved on, thinned by the release of their burden, revealing the bright glare of the sun. At the silent building, there were stirrings. Feet danced carefully over the mud and water as horses were led out. Doors opened and a hubbub of noises ensued as travellers prepared to continue their journey. Peddlars heaved on their loads, anxious to get to the next market before the day ended and scurried off. Merchants checked their goods and followed a little more leisurely on their mules and horses.

The servant led the horse to Young-joon as he stood at the porch and helped him mount from there so he would not get any mud on his shoes. Nudging the horse to the courtyard and out to the road, Young-joon halted to wait for the rest to join him. A moment later, both P'ado and the servants, with their pack horse came trotting up. Without further ado, they set off. They were just several ri from Uiryeong and would reach the town soon. If it had not rained, they would already have been back. He glanced at P'ado. Still withdrawn. He stifled a sigh and forbore to talk to the boy. Most of his earlier attempts had only hit a wall, it would be no different if he try now.

What was it that had soured him? Young-joon tried once more to wrinkle out a clue from the letter Yunbok had written to him. Failing that, he tried to remember all the conversations they had pertaining to the current issue but came up with nothing. He gave it up as a futile exercise. The best he could do in the following days was to settle the boy down, make the arrangements for him to enrol in the hyanggyo. The other matters would be tackled when the boy had recovered from whatever malaise had taken him. He turned his thoughts to home and smiled to himself as he thought of Su-dae and the boys. What stories, sights and gifts he would have to share with them. It would occupy them all for many nights to come.

The little group continued to head south. In the late afternoon, they passed by a familiar landmark; a seonangdang. Pieces of soddened cloth hung limply to the branches of the tree beside the seonangdang. Stubborn symbols of wishes cast by their previous owners. The sight of the steadfast stones was bolstering. Eventually, the walls of the town came into sight. Young-joon urged his horse into a faster trot, eager to be home. The horses of the other two picked up the cue and increased the pace. Soon they were clattering through the northern gates and making their way through the crowd to the residential area where it was quieter. Young-joon could barely keep in his excitement as he added his call to the servant's when they finally arrived. One of the gates opened a fraction and was thrown wide opened when the servant behind it saw who it was. Turning, he shouted out that the master had returned. The message was conveyed speedily and soon, the rest of the family converged at the courtyard.

Old master Han stood at the daecheong, eyes alight and nodding to himself, pleased that Young-joon had returned safely. He watched as his grandsons greeted their father respectfully, inquiring after his health and the rigours of the journey. During his absence, they had been most attentive to their duties and proven their potential mettle in running the business which eased the old man's worries. The family's prospects were assured. His eyes alighted on the boy behind the group and watched as he approached.

"Sir," P'ado bowed.

"You have returned safely," old master Han said. "Where is Seo Yong?" He was surprised at the shuttered look on the boy's face. What had happened?

"He has other tasks to attend to so I was instructed to return first."

ld master Han was puzzled. Did he not know what Yunbok intended? "I see. You must be tired, have a rest," old master Han said, gesturing to one of the servants to show the boy to the guest quarters. He watched the retreating figures thoughtfully before turning back as Young-joon came to greet him and similarly sent him to his room. Plenty of time later to hear his son's stories and to discuss whatever it was that was troubling the boy.

The night, after dinner, Young-joon regaled them with what he had seen during his journey. The boys listened avidly as he described the difficulties of travel, of getting caught in a blizzard. Su-dae could not help feeling anxious when she heard of it and had to remind herself that he was safe and sound. To old master Han, the stories brought back memories of similar hazards he had faced in earlier years. How long it had been!

When the bells sounded for curfew, he decided it was late enough and brought the small gathering to a close. Despite their disappointments, the boys made their bows and retired, chattering quietly between themselves. Surely when they were older, they would make such journeys to see for themselves the sights described by their father. A silent figure trailed after them. Su-dae returned to the anbang as old master Han gestured to Young-joon to stay.

"I gather the fallout you mentioned has occurred?" he said as Young-joon took a sip from his cup to wet his throat after doing so much talking.

"It has, aboji. I'm afraid I have no idea what it is. The boy has refused to talk over much," Young-joon wondered if his father would be able to discern what it was.

"Hmm ... did Seo Yong mention when he will be back?"

"I'm afraid not. In his letter, he only says he will be making a journey elsewhere once his task is completed," Young-joon paused as he mentally calculated. "13th of Ipha is the deadline and it is already past that. He is probably on his way to his destination. And I think, it is to find a new place to settle."

"Does he truly intend to leave the boy on his own?" old master Han shook his head, unable to comprehend the motivations for this action. "He should have waited."

"That's what I said too but he was insistent in .. whatever it was he intended for the boy. As if, he could not bear to harbour whatever it was from him any longer," said Young-joon sadly. "Whatever it is, aboji, I have promised to look after P'ado. Tomorrow, I will accompany him to the hyanggyo. He has agreed to attend."

"Does he intend to leave the house to the boy? When will Suk-kwon be returning?"

"I have no idea about that. He says he will communicate further later but he should be returning to oversee the transfer if that is what he intended. As for master Park, he is accompanying him ... with his .. bride."

"Bride? What bride?" old master Han was astonished and laughed when Young-joon explained. "That old goat! I thought he swore he will never take another?" his merriment died away. "There is another thing. What about the boy's coming of age ceremony? If Seo Yong does not intend to have the boy with the family..."

"Yes, aboji, I was asked to hold it for him. But I think .. P'ado may not want to have it at the moment. I am not sure, I will discuss it with him when he is of a better frame of mind. There is one other thing you should know aboji," Young-joon added. "Something occurred at Siheung but it will be better if we discuss it in the study room?" he cast his eyes around, indicating the lack of privacy in the daecheong. At that, old master Han agreed to move to the study room.

* * *

Twack! Twack! A shout and murmur of voices, going up and down. Twack! Why were they having a bout so early in the morning? Frowning, he opened his eyes to a white pristine ceiling. He stared at it in confusion before he remembered where he was. Twack! A yell, hastily muffled. What was going on? He got up and went to the windows, opening them to see the young scions of Han were apparently having an early morning go at swordplay against each other. He sat down to watch them. Young-bae, the younger, was having a hard time against his older brother but he fought on valiantly nevertheless, despite being on the receiving end of a few hits. They fought until beads of sweat appeared before someone interrupted them. P'ado watched mesmerise as Young-joon fell into discussion on the finer points of swordplay, taking up Young-bae's wooden sword to demonstrate. It reminded him of another day, another place.

_"No, don't waver wildly about so, you'll never be able to concentrate the full force if you intend to disarm the opponent ..." Twack!_

_"Ow! Aboji, that hurts!" _

_"A little pain keeps the lesson in mind, no?"_

_"The pain, yes. The lesson no!"_

_"You rascal ..."_

A howl wiped the smile from his lips and the vision vanished to be replaced by a jumping Young-woo, clutching his backside as Young-bae and Young-joon laughed. Sighing, he closed the windows, having no wish to gaze upon the scene any longer. He got up and put away the bedding and quilt, then stood at the bandaji, staring blankly at the wall. A call at the door distracted him and it opened to his call to reveal servants with the morning ablution and breakfast. He nodded absently when one of them informed him that Young-joon would wait for him by the gates in an hour.

He finished his wash and breakfast, then sat staring at the floor. How long he sat there, befuddled, he had no idea until someone called again at the door. Time to go. At the gates, he greeted Young-joon politely and followed him along the winding path to the main street, crowded and bustling. Familiar smells filled the air as they passed the markeplace but he paid no heed to the scent of food. Through the south gates they went before turning eastwards. His bowed head lifted as the faint sounds of the nongak carried to his ears. His footsteps slowed and stilled, he stared across to the distant farmlands. Not hearing footsteps behind him, Young-joon turned.

"We can stop by the paper mill later if you want," he said, noting the boy's sad gaze. "P'ado?" he said with some concern when there was no answer.

"What is there to return to?"

"It is your home, isn't it?"

"What is home? No one is there, I have no family... I have ... no father .. no father."

"What do you mean you have no father?" Young-joon was immensely puzzled by the wretched tone. "Isn't ..."

"No father!" shouted P'ado, clapping his hands to his ears for he had no wish to listen to what Young-joon would say.

"P'ado!" Young-joon ran after as the boy took off. What was the matter with him? Knowing he could not possibly keep up, he kept the boy in sight as he ran up the trail. It was relatively empty since it led to the hyanggyo. If he stick to the trail, he would eventually run himself down as it led upwards. Young-joon hoped he did for he had no desire to trample through the forest on either side.

The trail turned. As he rounded it, his heart sank when there was no sight of P'ado. Where did he go? He looked around as he continued along, hoping to find a clue and stopped when he spotted the huddled figure by the trail, almost hidden by the shrubs. Whatever it was that ailed the boy, it must surely be painful for him. Why did he say he had no father? Was he denying Hak-sun was his father? Or was he saying Yunbok had failed in some way? Young-joon could not imagine how his friend would have failed in his duty as a father for he himself saw how the boy was raised through the years.

Perhaps the boy saw differently? Was the family secret that Yunbok had to share so dreadful that P'ado had to say he had no father?

"P'ado, come, it's not far to the hyanggyo," he said in a calm voice. It was not the time to talk about the boy's problem, he did not think he was ready to speak of it.

"I'm not going," P'ado said in a hollow voice. What was the point? As far as he knew, his future was bleak and empty.

"All right," Young-joon did not bother to argue. "Then let's go .. back, shall we?" he said, biting back the word home he was about to use. "It's uncomfortable to stand about so out here," he said when the boy did not move. "You don't want ajoshi to have to use you as a seat, do you?"

No laughter but he was not expecting any. It did move the boy and they went back down the trail. Back in town, Young-joon changed his mind about going straight home for the boy would only stay cooped up in his room, as he had been doing during their journey. Speaking not a word to anyone and doing what? He needed some distraction.

"I've to check the warehouse," he said to P'ado. "We'll make a stop there."

The warehouse was teeming with frenetic activity when they reached it. Workers totting loads to and from the carts and mules of haengsang that stood in the workyard. The annexed building that functioned as the office was crowded with haengsang and a few geogan that Sang-ook was literally hidden from sight as Young-joon peered in but he chose not to interrupt the warehouse supervisor. Instead, he went to check the warehouse itself, trying not to impede the workers as he moved along the stacked goods with P'ado, pausing to speak with a few workers as he did so. Satisfied with his inspection, he returned to the office.

Sang-ook was swamped with orders and transactions, he saw. The two men they hired as clerks could barely keep up that the notes were almost in disarray. As he picked up a stack, an idea took hold. Smiling, he beckoned to P'ado and pulled him aside, showing him the notes and explaining what he wanted done. It was a simple task he was sure the boy could do. Hesitant at first, P'ado agreed and sat down in the corner Young-joon showed him, behind the clerks' desks. Taking up the notes on their desks, Young-joon handed them to him and left him to it while he dealt with those haengsang who were waiting to be served.

When the crowd had thinned, Sang-ook was finally able to lift his head that seemed permanently fixed in its bent position. Delight lit up his face when he saw Young-joon and he jumped up, eager to know when he had returned and to exchange news. Young-joon forestalled him and sent him out instead to get refreshments for all of them needed it. When Sang-ook had disappeared, he went over to check P'ado's progress and was pleased to see the boy hard at work, a frown of concentration on his face. Sitting beside him, he checked through the assembled notes and explained the operations of the warehouse.

In the midst of this lecture, Sang-ook came back with the refreshments and they took a break. Surprised to see P'ado, Sang-ook welcomed the extra help and began to expound on how the business fared during the time Young-joon was away, heaping praises on the young scions for their diligence when they came to learn the reins. He was eager for details of the journey. To which Young-joon preferred to leave for another day for there was still much work to be done. The clerks were told to have their meals and they resumed work.

It was late afternoon when Young-joon left the warehouse with P'ado, pleased to see that the boy was less distressed. It would not last long he knew. How soon before he broke down completely? Whatever was festering within would have to be brought forth as soon as possible. It had been a month already and should not continue to be withheld. How to go about it? Absentmindedly, as they passed the marketplace, Young-joon stopped by the yeotjangsu and bought several yeot. Turning, he handed a few pieces to P'ado who received them with a smile. If he eat them now, surely he would be scolded when he got home. The smile fell away and he blinked, staring at the yeot.

_"So what did you do today?" _

_"Oh, we went to look at the dances, the performing troupes, the wrestling matches and the bull fights! That was the most exciting match of all. Aboji asked me to guess which bull would win but I made the wrong choice."_

_"And you were eating dasik, yeot and climbing trees weren't you?"_

_"How..."_

_"Look at your shirt and your hair! You may have washed your face, but you forgot to clean up your hair. And you washed it this morning too! You need not laugh, you. Didn't we agree he has to cut down on those?"_

_"Hyangya, it's a holiday, be merciful."_

_"Be merciful, is it? Wait till we get home." _

_"Let's run away tonight."_

_"I'll just follow you, no matter where you go, you can't hide."_

_"So true, till the ends of the earth, to the heavens...forever." _

_"Aboji! I'm hungry!" Laughter. ... a little girl came up to him with a bowl ..._

_"Oppa, have a taste of this. I made it myself."_

_"You made kongnyeot! ... This is delicious."_

_"You really like it?"_

_"I do."_

_"Really? I shall make it for you in three year's time!"_

_"Why three years?"_

_"It's your special year after the three!"_

"P'ado ... P'ado!" Young-joon wondered what the boy was thinking about, staring at the candy. "Is there a problem with the yeot?"

"No ... I'll .. I'll eat it later."

"You''ll dirty the shirt," Young-joon requested a piece of paper taken from the yeotjangsu and wrapped up the yeot. "Come, let's go." He prodded the boy to head in the right direction, not trusting him to know where he was going as he moved along with bowed head and drooping shoulders. The picture of utter dejection. A wave of irritation rose in him at Yun-bok: could not he at least tell an old friend what was the problem? How was he supposed to help if he was in the dark?

Once they reached the Han residence, P'ado made for his room. Shaking his head, Young-joon went to the anbang to give the yeot to Su-dae before heading for the main study room, pausing briefly outside the library when he heard voices reading aloud. Pleased, he continued on to the main study and called softly. When his father answered,he opened the door and went in. His father, he noted, was looking at one of Hyewon's paintings.

"Is that genuine?" he said, seating himself after bowing in greeting.

"This is one of the paintings released over the last few years. It is genuine since I asked for it before it could be transferred elsewhere," old master Han said, turning the painting so Young-joon could read what was written.

_The flute sound is lost in the wind_  
_And the gulls have fallen into the flowery waves_

His eyes roved over the painting; three gentlemen, three gisaengs, a boatman, a musician in a boat, the cliff behind them. Gulls?

"What are you looking for?" said old master Han, noting Young-joon's search.

"What do the gulls pertained to?" he blinked as his father laughed.

"He was not referring to the real thing. No, no," old master Han shook his head. Was his son so obtuse? "There are no gulls in the painting... look at their faces."

Frowning, Young-joon did as directed.

Joy in the man's face holding the pipe for his lover. Another gazed amorously at the gisaeng playing with the waves. The third gisaeng playing the saenghwang meeting the eyes of the older gentleman at the other end of the boat. The oarsman rowed at leisure while the musician with the daegeum played his heart out.

"I don't suppose gulls referred to the passions of the men?" Young-joon looked up to see the smile of approval. "But flowery waves?"

"Only as amorous as those of a mind, which you are not," old master Han laughed, turning the painting around again. "For one with such subtlety, his actions regards the son is baffling. But we should not adjudged him, being outsiders."

"As to that, aboji, I am not sure how I can help the boy. For this past month during our journey, he has said little and keeps mostly to himself. I fear he has lost the inclination to further himself for he is refusing to enrol at the hyanggyo."

"Such despondence ... what do you have in mind for him?"

"It is difficult to say, aboji, for I will need to know what master Park intended. At the moment, my plan is to put the boy up here, get him to come to the warehouse to help. To give him an opportunity to think over what he wants."

"Why do you think he doesn't know?"

"Aboji, he sounded lost and in despair when we were on the way to the hyanggyo. I asked if he would like to drop by the paper mill. He said he has no home, no family and he has no father."

"No father?" old master Han's eyes dropped to the painting. Was the boy denying his relationship to Hyewon? But why would he do that? "He has gone to his room?"

"Immediately. I'm afraid I cannot fathom what he is thinking."

"Hmm. We shall see how he will respond tonight."

When the summons came after dinner, surprise and trepidation were P'ado's first reactions before reluctance set in. As he hesitated and stayed still, the servant repeated the request, puzzled that this young guest would have to consider whether to answer. It was completely unthinkable to show such disrespect to an elder so the servant repeated again with emphasis. Getting to his feet, P'ado followed him to the main study room where he was bidden to enter.

Old master Han gazed at the bowed head with sympathy. It must be a difficult burden to bear.

"What are the fundamental principles you have learnt?" he said, turning his attention to the book before him.

P'ado was startled. He was asked to come here to answer questions on what he had studied?

"I .. sincerity, benevolence, filial piety and propriety ..," he mumbled and jumped as the book was raised and brought down on the desk with a thump.

"Are the virtues so shameful that they cannot be uttered aloud?"

"No .. that's... that's not what I meant ..." P'ado stuttered, shocked at being taken to task.

"If they are not shameful, then why are you mumbling about so?" old master Han said blandly but with steel. "The principles is the foundation of this kingdom, that which guided the peoples since the Yi Dynasty was formed. Is it too much to speak of them?" he got up and paced to the windows. "Sincerity, benevolence, filial piety, propriety," he looked across to the pavilion. "Do you understand what they mean?"

"Yes, sir."

"Explain them to me."

"Sincerity .. is to be trustworthy in speech and committed to promises. Benevolence is not to harm and to care for others. Filial piety is to revere, to love one's parents. To comfort, to bring happiness to them, to bring honor to the family name and to be a success. Propriety is to guard one's behaviour and to do the right thing at the right time."

The recitation came to an end but old master Han said nothing. Tempted though he was to look behind him, P'ado kept his gaze forward, feeling like he was under interrogation by a taskmaster. What was it all about?

"Have you fulfilled those principles?" old master Han said finally.

"I do not know."

"You do know but you have no wish to face it," old master Han closed his eyes, fingering his beard. "You have failed all of them."

Failed all of them? P'ado finally turned, confused. What did he mean?

"You went to Siheung, to fulfill a father's request but you found he was not what you idealistically visualised when you discovered what kind of person he was. You vented your anguish and disappointment that you have such a father. In a similar way, you also refused to accept your foster father, otherwise why would you say you have no father? Whatever he told you, it is unwelcomed and so you indulged in emotional tantrums and declared you have no fathers."

Emotional tantrums? P'ado opened his mouth to protest but old master Han put up a hand.

"Whatever your birth father had done, in the end, he fought to redeem himself. It has been pointed out to you. Many times by those nearest to you, who had first hand contact with him. Who knew what kind of man he was. By refusing to acknowledge his courage, you belittle his sacrifice and put little worth in the words of the others. You failed in your filial piety for you threw your father's sincerity to the ground, trampled it with your pride and declared it worthless."

P'ado swallowed, not knowing what to think but the words hurt.

"Your foster father," old master Han looked to the painting he had hung in the room. "I do not know what he told you but I doubt his secret is as unsatisfactory your birth father's. Of his character, one need not elucidate much for it is there, in his paintings, in his actions, in his words. It is there, for everyone to see if they have the capability to do so. You cannot deny that everything he has ever done for you, reflects this. You have failed utterly in your duty to him, to yourself. Promises you have broken, harm you have done, filial piety non existent. Last and not least propriety which you did not uphold," he glanced at the boy. How devastated he looked.

"Have you never questioned why Hyewon chose to tell you whatever it is he hid from you. How can it not be as clear and blazing as the sun? The secret will have given him no peace for he would have felt he is not sincere with you. There must be no barrier between father and son, otherwise, how can the father hope to guide the son properly? How can there be understanding? Do you really understand him, the one you called father? For he certainly understands you," he sighed. "I summoned you here, in the hope that you see yourself and your fathers in a different perspective. Not from your own indulgence of how hurt you are, of how they have failed to live up to your expectations. But of how each of them tried to give you the best of themselves," he turned away. "You can go."

* * *

The guards at the ongseong paced slowly, blinking and passing desultory remarks among themselves as they kept a watchful eye at the horizon. One of them stifled a yawn and jumped when someone unexpectedly sneaked up behind him. An exchange of scolding words followed before he stepped up to the drum and began to beat a measure. It echoed in the silence, reverberating off the walls and buildings. His task done, he resumed his duty. Not long now, soon he would be relaxing in the barracks and having breakfast.

The gates below emitted loud screeching sounds as they were opened. For a long moment, there was no activity. It would take some time for the people to rise and be about their tasks. The earliest into the town would be the farmers and the ones first to step out would be the busang. He reached the corner of the ongseong and turned, facing the town as he did so. His eyes fell on a lone figure trudging up to the gates and frowned. That was no busang. Curious, he peered over the edge of the wall, waiting for the man to appear outside the gates. To his surprise, it was a boy, or near a young man from his size and height, with his plait hanging down his back. Caught out in town was he? He watched until the figure vanished into the distance.

The cool air tickled his nose and he sneezed. And again. Rubbing his nose, P'ado sneezed once more. A more heavy expulsion brought tears to his eyes. Irritably, he snifled and tried to clear his nose of the mucus. Pulling the pack more securely on his back, he walked on. Not needing a lantern for the trail was so familiar and there was some light from the moon. It was still dark when he reached the seonangdang. He paused for a moment before the stones to say a brief prayer before continuing.

The large jangseung that appeared a long moment later brought a smile to his lips. How often had he secretly poked his fingers into its features? Thinking to entice the guardian awake. Sounds were audible as he entered the village; faint calls, water, the quick slicing thuds of a knife meeting the wooden board and the aroma of food. He stood savouring the moment before making for the path further down. Up and up it went until finally, he stood at the low wall.

There were no sounds, no movements. Silently, he walked into the workyard and stood in the courtyard of the paper mill. Slowly, he turned and approached the vegetable patch. To his surprise, it was not barren but fllled with growing vegetables. His heart leaped and he ran across the vegetable patch to the house. His excitement fell away as he reached the porch. Dark and silent. No one was there. He had forgotten. A sudden loud crowing startled him and he turned to see the bobbing movement of the chickens. The rooster crowed again.

Not the same rooster he used to torment but one of its descendents. He smiled as he remembered how hard he had begged for its life, that it deserved to live out its life. And so it had, falling dead one morning after performing its last service. He rubbed his shoe in the dusty courtyard. How many times had he led that poor rooster on a merry chase? He turned and meandered about.

Spring and summer days, meals at the porch, the pounding and grinding of grain, weaving, the clear beat of the dadeumijil, the songs that were sung. He stopped at the corner of the porch furthest from the back room. Gentle laughter and quiet murmurings as they sat there, gazing at the night sky. On some nights, when he could not sleep, he would creep out to listen to them. More to comfort himself than to catch their words.

The kitchen was dark. No warm fire at the stove. Was there ever never a fire blazing cheerily away? Feet shuffled, happy chatters as the dough was shaped, bustling to and fro to scoop the water, to wash, to clean. Pungent, sweet, cloying, meaty smells floating about. A finger would dip, scolding. Out of habit, he lifted the pot in the corner. Empty. His heart fell lower.

The room next to the kitchen was neat and tidy. The yeon he had made for Pokkot stowed carefully in a corner. They had planned to fly it on new year's day to release the misfortunes that had dogged everyone for three years. Something gleamed on top of the bandaji. A pendant. She would be upset if she knew she had not kept it properly. He placed it in the bandaji and stepped into the daecheong and sat down, touching the floor. It was clean. Who had kept the house in order? Candles lit, a silver flash as the needle slipped in and out, a man at the desk, brush moving swiftly, soft reading. A soft clink as cup was set down on the soban, tiny clicks as the chess pieces were moved. Laughter.

The back room door opened easily. Lightly he touched the bandaji, trailing over to the wardrobe, the covered gayageum. Music in the night, magical and wonderful. It brought such visions and soothed him to sleep many times. He plucked the strings before leaving it, gazing at the the bow and arrows, the hosindo changpogeom hanging on the wall. He took down the sword and unsheathed it. How

shocked and surprised he had been to discover it was a sword and not a cane. Such an ordinary looking item to hide such a dangerous surprise.

_Aboji. You are the hosindo changpogeom. You exemplified everything it is meant to be._

Carefully, he replaced it back on the wall and returned to the front room. Did he not keep the brushes? He touched the row of hanging brushes at the desk, hearing a voice explaining the difference. A sob caught in his throat, tears fell onto his shirt. _Where are you?_ His chest heaved and he huddled on the floor. _Where are you? _

* * *

As the sky grew brighter, a man appeared, humming softly to himself. There was plenty to be cheerful about: the rains had come, the creek was flowing, the crops were flourishing, game had returned in great numbers. There would be a good stew that night for the hunt yesterday had landed a brace of pheasants. Perhaps he would go fishing tomorrow. Reaching the courtyard of the house, he made for the kitchen and stopped in surprise. Why was the door ajar? Silently, he hurried to the storeroom to get a hoe and returned to the door. Cautiously, he peered in, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness. Nothing. He crept to the daecheong. To his surprise, someone was on the floor. Was he sleeping?

"Who are you?" he said when he reached the prone figure, reaching to turn the man over. "P'ado!" he put down the hoe. "When did you get back?" he noted the stress on the boy's face, his misery. "What has happened? Where is your aboji, omoni .. your sister?" anxiety set in when the boy did not answer. "Did something happen to them?! P'ado!" he shook the boy when he continued to say nothing.

"I .. don't know where they are, ajoshi," P'ado said finally.

"How is it you do not know?" Chang-sun was puzzled. Did an accident split them up?

"I only know they are going somewhere."

"And they left you behind?" It was incomprehensible to Chang-sun. "We can talk about it later. You did not have breakfast, did you? Come down to the house for a meal. Come, there's nothing here to eat," he said, pulling the boy to his feet and hustled him out of the house, closing the door behind them properly and hurried with him down to the workers' compound. Ae-young was immensely delighted to see P'ado and eagerly enquired about the rest. To her surprise, Chang-sun gestured to her to be silent on the subject and to set a meal for the boy.

As P'ado tucked into the breakfast, Chang-sun drew Ae-young aside for a brief discussion. Had Jeong-hyang told her anything further about their plans? She thought for a moment. Other than the possibility of P'ado coming back first, there was no other indication that they would not return. But it had been hinted that the family might settled elsewhere, without the boy. They stared at each other. Was P'ado to live alone by himself? It was something they would have to find out.

"P'ado, do you know when they are coming back?" said Chang-sun once P'ado had finished. Ae-young and Changmi sat to the side, listening quietly.

"I do not know but ...," the sound of hooves interrupted P'ado and a familiar voice called outside. Chang-sun went out to receive the visitor and came back in with Young-joon who heaved a sigh of relief when he saw P'ado.

"Why did you leave so peremptorily?!" he exclaimed. "I thought something had happened when I could not find you at the paper mill. It's just as well I thought to check with Chang-sun before I hie myself off into panic," he sat down with a huff.

"I did leave a note," began P'ado.

"That was ill-mannered ...," Young-joon started before abandoning it as a lost cause.

"I'm sorry ajoshi but ... I feel I must come back. It is my home after all."

"So it is," Young-joon said after a startled moment at the change of heart. His father's words to the boy apparently had a profound impact. It also portend his friend's return. His brows cleared at that thought. "What are your plans?"

"One moment, master Han," said Chang-sun. "I'm afraid I do not quite understand what is going on here."

"There has been some misunderstanding, a family affair, I'm afraid," Youn-joon picked his words carefully. "My old friend has decided that if there is no accord between him and P'ado, the rest of the family will relocate elsewhere. I am to have guardianship of P'ado until he is able to support himself."

"Brother Seo will just ...?" Chang-sun said in disbelief.

"He has his reasons. They must be compelling for him to do so," Young-joon said evenly, passing no judgment.

"So are they coming back at all?"

"It depends ... on P'ado," Young-joon saw his comprehension. "They will communicate, he said, when they have reached their destination. When that will be, I have no idea. In the meantime, what are your plans?" he said to the boy.

"I will stay at the house, look after it until they come back," P'ado said hopefully.

"Have you given any further thoughts about the hyanggyo? About the ceremony?"

"I will plan for those when they come back," said P'ado firmly for he felt his family must be there before he made any decisions.

"You are sure you want to stay at the house?" Young-joon looked at Chang-sun when the boy nodded.

"I'm sure Ae-young will not mind feeding this big gut," Chang-sun said teasingly, eliciting a smile from P'ado. "An extra pair of hands is welcome. Tending to two houses and two vegetable patches take a lot of work."

"It is settled. I will look in on you now and then," said Young-joon, getting to his feet and went out to the courtyard as P'ado followed. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Ajoshi.. when, do you think they will send a letter?" said P'ado as he mounted his horse.

"I have no idea where they are heading but it is definitely not to the north. It can be a few weeks or even more than a month. Patience," Young-joon said when he saw the boy's unhappiness. "There will be news. Until then, look after yourself."

"I will, ajoshi," P'ado watched him ride away until he vanished into the distance.

"Come, there are plenty of chores to be done!" Chang-sun clapped a hand on P'ado shoulders. "Let's save some of the troubles for your aboji when he comes back, eh?"

Yes, that was what he would do. P'ado nodded and followed Chang-sun back up the trail to the paper mill.


	40. Chapter 40

Soman 1795

With the days getting warmer, the daily activities of commerce and farming similarly ratcheted steadily into a controlled frenzy to make the most of what everyone inferred as a thriving year. Shouts rang out as oxen and horse driven carts almost jostled one another off the road. The drivers exchanged words at one another's recklessness and carelessness. The others behind shouted they had goods to move and would they just hurry up? People and loaded animals pressed past. Ahead from another trail, bellows rent the air as cattle was driven to their destination, the herdsmen adding their shouts. The cacophony was such that the foursome could barely made themselves heard and finally they resorted to hand signs as they entered the Anseong market proper.

It was so huge and the press of the crowd so brobdingnagian that both Jeong-hyang and Iseul grabbed hold of each other and onto the others. Pokkot especially, held on tightly to Jeong-hyang's chima as they moved around the market. They bypassed the stalls selling raw food; seaweed, salt, fish, squid and so on, fresh from Nopo and Sinseongpo Bay. Fresh meat gleamed and the smell so rank due to the blood that they wished they could fly past. They pressed on to another section; vegetables, fruits and grain. The women could not resist looking through them, asking the prices, tempted to buy to last a week but knowing they could not. They had to settle for fresh fruits and after a quick debate, some grain, before moving on.

The dry goods section was mind boggling. So numerous were the stalls, it was almost like a miniature city. They felt they could spend the entire day browsing through the wares. An attempt was made to stay together but inevitably Yunbok and Suk-kwon drifted to the weaponry shops, drawn by the thought they might find something to their liking. The others browsed at the woodwares, bamboowares, brasswares, fine furs, before gravitating to the accessories and cosmetics, hard put to decide what they like. After what seemed like hours, the women finally decided enough time had been spent and went to look for the other two, still engrossed with the bows they were examining.

After much nagging, the women finally got the two away and they went in search of refreshments. Sectioned off in their own corner, the food stalls were similarly having brisk business. Since there were no seats and not inclined to squeeze, they opted for a quick bowl of soup. Clamps of men stood about, drinking liquor and exchanging news and gossips. Women huddled leisurely in their corners, chattering none stop. They wandered around further after the rest, stopping briefly at the cattle market to watch the proceedings as cattle were sold before making a last stop at the cloth stalls.

Pokkot could not help giggling at the tired expressions on Yunbok and Suk-kwon as numerous swathes of silk and other fabrics were drapped on them. Iseul in particular, wanted something special so Suk-kwon held his tongue, knowing what it was for. They retired to the jumak they were putting up with much relief late in the afternoon.

"Does this look nice?"

When there was no forthcoming answer, she prodded the prone figure.

"Didn't you ask me that before?" he opened an eye. "Twice," he held out two fingers. "Don't you know your own mind?"

"Is it so bad to ask for compliments?" she quipped as she folded the silk away.

"I don't understand this incessant approach in the selection process," he complained, turning over. "Just lay out the ones you like in a row and choose. It's tiring watching the two of you flipped this and that about before going back to the original choice."

"Isn't that what you do with the bow you bought?"

"Bows are not as bad as the fripperies you two were...no, you don't," he put up his hands to ward her off and a tussle ensued. "Don't wake Pokkot!" then, "I'm tired, I surrender!

"You are really just as bad as a Yangban," she said, sliding down against him, panting a little from her effort.

"What, did you think I was going around markets buying cloths and such back then?" he snorted. "No, I was roughing it up with hyeong and getting stuck in the study room."

"Now that is a freedom I envy," she pinched him, grinning as he protested. "So, what do you think?"

"Your brother's location is really good. The Anseong market is like a city, you can never go for want and you can wander all day long in it," he said. He was pleased that they had personally made the trip for it finally provided her the chance to visit her father's grave and made her peace.

"But it's too close to the capital," she said, knowing what he was thinking.

"I still say the coast is the better option," he yawned for it had been a long day. "I'm really tired."

She blew out the oil lamp and settled back down in the bedding. "What do you suppose he is doing now?"

"Who knows?" he flung off the quilt, finding it too warm. "Trying to come to terms. He's probably unlikely to enrol at the hyanggyo at the moment. The person I'm putting most of my hopes on is old master Han. He will be able to guide the boy into finding a path for himself."

"What do you suppose he will end up as?"

"Anything he wants to be. When he puts his mind to it, he can do it."

* * *

Although he had not been back to Chinhae for five years, the sight of the hills that surround the town felt like home to him. So too were the tang of salt air, the smell of jeotgal and seafood, the cries of the seagulls and the sight of the ships out at sea. To his eyes when they entered the town, there were no changes he could discern. A strong wind blew, pulling at jangots, gats, jackets, cloths and banners. Empty baskets went rolling and bouncing as dismayed owners gave chase. He smiled as Pokkot giggled as she looked on at the amusing sight. The sights, sounds and smells should bring back memories for her surely.

They made their way to the Bae mansion where master Bae welcomed them effusively, inviting them to refreshments. He was however, taken aback when he saw Yunbok. Was this the same man he saw years ago? Why, he looked younger! The story of the mushroom poisoning was brought up and Yunbok could not blame the older man for his skepticism. Master Bae tried not to stare too hard at Yunbok as he fingered his beard.

Mushrooms were such parlous canker should the wrong ones be taken, he was no novice to them but it was the first time he heard that it would effect a loss of hair. His eyes could not help fixing themselves to Yunbok's head that Suk-kwon, trying to hide his amusement, finally distracted him with some gossip and news from Hanseong. Giving Yunbok's crown a final contemplative look, the old man listened avidly. Yunbok heaved a silent sigh of relief and wondered how many times he would have to endure the scrutiny and questions from those who knew him. Perhaps he ought to consider starting a small shading of hair and dismissed the thought quickly. He was not too eager to put back the false beard. Enduring the looks and queries was the better option.

Dinner that night was no surprise to the guests: fresh seafood. Which they enjoyed immensely with sikhye to drink after. They chatted long into the night and retired late and also raise late the next morning. After breakfast, they made their way to the eastern hills. True to his word, master Bae had kept the grave mounds neat and tidy. Yunbok led Pokkot to the tombstone bearing the name; Myung-hee. The others busied with setting out the three dish offerings.

_Akeno. I brought your daughter to pay her respects. It's been six years, I hope you don't mind we have been only able to come now. Your daughter has talent, just like her mother. I'm sure you will be pleased to know that. I will try my best to teach her all I know. Please give her your blessings. I have to thank you too, for once again, you have come to my aid when I was in need._

He turned to Hak-sun's grave.

_I've done all I can. Perhaps you would say I should have kept my peace until he has established his own family but I'm afraid I cannot wait that long. Whatever happens, he has the potential to be what he wants to be. I have made all the possible arrangements to ensure he has the support he needs. Please watch over him and give him your blessings._

"Is this omonim?" Pokkot looked curiously at the words on the tombstone.

"Yes, here," he handed her a cup of wine and directed her to pour it into the cup of rice. Then he took the second cup and did the same. Jeong-hyang followed with the third cup. The cup was refilled and the cover lifted off the rice bowl and they turned away to look out to sea.

"Is the house still at the island?" Yunbok said as he looked at the ships bobbing about the sea. Down at the port, fishing boats were coming in with the fresh catch of the day. Merchants were standing by to buy, haggling with those fishermen who had already returned.

"Yes, it is. Do you want to visit?" said Suk-kwon. "I can arrange it."

"Is this island you visited several years ago?" Iseul asked curiously.

"It's one of those little hidden getaways for us," Suk-kwon explained, "just a hideout when we need it."

"The water is really clear," said Jeong-hyang.

"Oh, I remember it!" Pokkot said excitedly. "There are fishes, crabs and so many things to see at the bottom."

"She meant the haff," explained Suk-kwon when Iseul looked baffle.

"That should be interesting."

"Then it is agreed. I'll make arrangements and we can go the day after," nodded Suk-kwon. "Is it time to eat yet?" he said wistfully, patting his stomach and they laughed. The food offerings were shared out as they sat chatting and pointing out the activities going on below them. The rest of the day they spent exploring the town, avoiding the west side. They ran into a slight snag when they passed the gibang. In hindsight, they should have avoided that particular establishment but they were all too engrossed in seeing what there was to find that they were almost at the gibang before they realised it.

A few gisaengs returning from a trip recognised Iseul and Jeong-hyang. Exclaiming their surprise, they descended on them. Tried as Yunbok might to dodge, they saw him straight off and there was no way he could pretend he did not know them. Just as master Bae was shocked at his appearance, they were stunned. Agog to know what had happened, they surrounded him and one of them made off for the gibang and returned with yet more of her sisters such that they were attracting alot of attention as the group grew bigger. Knowing such public commotion was not good, Suk-kwon interrupted the group loudly and suggested they moved the gathering into the gibang which had changed little since their last visit.

Feeling cornered, Yunbok struggled to find space at the pavilion. It was Jeong-hyang's admonishment at them that he was finally able to get himself from the stifling encirclement, trying not to make it obvious he was hoping to use Jeong-hyang as a shield by letting her do all the talking even as many eyes were pinned on him. Curious customers looked on for a while before continuing with their own leisure. In the meantime, Suk-kwon and Iseul took Pokkot around the gibang, listening to her chatter as she recalled her days there, and staying out of the more dubious areas. When they finally rejoined the others, Yunbok could not help but introduced Pokkot, hoping to use her as another diversion. It worked as the gisaengs recalled Myung-hee, marvelling that her daughter had prospered.

It was with much difficulty they were able to depart. The onset of evening meant the influx of customers would increase so the gisaengs bid them farewell reluctantly, calling to Yunbok to visit again and soon. As they walked back to the Bae residence, Iseul commented archly that he could try running a gibang if he could not find an occupation in the near future. For surely, he would not be short of gisaengs willing to put themselves out for him. To which he opinioned he would not last a day for surely he would be henpecked to death. At that the rest could not help laughing at the hysterical tone he assumed.

They spent the next day going through their belongings and tidying up odds and ends. Master Bae got Yunbok to look through the paintings he had acquired, soliciting his opinion while Suk-kwon went off to make the arrangements for the visit to the hideout. Since there was no food to be had at the island, Jeong-hyang and Iseul made a list of what they wanted and sent the servants to acquire them. That night, Yunbok spent some time with Pokkot, encouraging her to recall what she had seen and put her impressions on paper. The details she put down was encouraging for he could see she recalled many of the things she saw. With such progress, he could move her to the next stage.

Before dawn the next morning, they went down to the dock and boarded the ship Suk-kwon had arranged to take them to the hideout. To Jeong-hyang's surprise, she was in not the least seasick and enjoyed the cruise in good spirits. Iseul was not adversely affected either so they were able to chat with the rest as they viewed the ocean around them. Yunbok pointed out the vessels they could see in the distance. The yageori, the danduri, the eojeon. Ships of various uses, transporting goods or fishing, to Pokkot. Did she see that line of boats? She nodded, watching the fishermen dragged in the nets simultaneously. That usually meant the area was filled with fish, explained Suk-kwon. By cooperating in such a way, the catch would be bigger.

They reached the island in good time, descending across the gangplank gratefully. The sailors waved as they cast off, they would be back in the afternoon. The house was as they remembered it. Iseul was impressed with the size and location. It was well maintained though the vegetable plot lay barren. The prepared food was moved into the kitchen and they went off to explore the shores and the rest of the island. From the top of the highest hill, they could see the mainland on opposite sides and other small islands. Even farther away, in the haze of the horizon, they could vaguely see the shape of Daemado. Satisfied they had seen all they could, they went down to the haff where Iseul saw that it was as beautifully clear as Pokkot said it was. Could they take a bath? Bathe in salt water? Jeong-hyang was aghast as she imagined the layer of salt on them when they dried. To which Iseul conceded it was too much trouble.

"This place is ideal," she said as they strolled along the shore.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, "but too isolated. Master Suk-kwon suggested I could apply at one of the nearby paper mills with master Bae's recommendation."

"Well that settles the job but not where we will stay."

"The paper mill is nowhere near Chinhae so this is not even the place to look for a home," he sighed as he sat down. "I sent off the letter too early."

"You are just anxious to get some news, that's all," she leaned against him. "That was almost two weeks ago, isn't it?"

"Yes and we will not receive a reply for a few more days yet. What do you think Young-joon would say?"

"What you want to hear, isn't it?" she examined the hand of the arm he draped around her.

"I can hope. I don't suppose the others will continue to dog us as we roam around, trying to find a suitable place." That would not sit well with Iseul, he felt.

"If you're thinking Iseul will kick up a fuss, you're mistaken. She will not settle for anything less than to see us secured."

"I shouldn't make them follow us around."

"They are having fun. Once they return and stay still at the paper mill, be sure, there will be feathers flying," she laughed and he shook his head as he chuckled.

"I'm hungry," he said as his stomach rumbled. "This sea air is enervating even as it is invigorating and it is already way past noon," he nodded to the sun.

"Then let's go find that feast we have prepared," she said, getting up and pulling at him.

"Now you're making me even hungrier," he said, "What are we having?"

"Seafood! What else can there be?"

"I can use a drink right now," he licked his lips. "Please say there is wine?"

"Kukhwacha."

"What? Tea?" his protests floated away on the wind as they returned to where they had left the others.

The food turned out to be noodles and pancakes with tea. The sea breeze roved at will through the house as they had lifted the doors to the rafters so their appetites were whetted further with the additional flavoring. When the meal was done, Suk-kwon decided to check out the house to ensure there was no leaks in the roof and so forth. With Yunbok's help, the roof and every room, fixtures, windows and doors were inspected. Those that were in need of repairs were fixed. In the meantime, the crockery and kitchen were tidied up. In the midst of these activities, someone shouted at the courtyard. Surprised, the women went to check and saw it was one of the sailors. Was it time to go already?

A storm might be coming, that was why the ship had returned early, the sailor explained. Storm? The women looked up at the clear bright sky but went to inform the other two nevertheless. At that, Suk-kwon ceased his work. Sailors had a better sense of weather. Better to follow the sailor's advice and get back to the mainland. The house was shut up quickly and they followed the sailor to the ship. As they sailed northwards, they looked to the sky, bright and sunny. Meeting Jeong-hyang's gaze, Yunbok saw her skepticism was akin to his. However, it was better they returned, he felt. For he did not think it was a good idea to be caught on that island in a storm. Who knew how bad it would be? Yawning, he could not help drifting off to sleep.

The loud billowing of the sail woke him. Startled, he put out his hands to steady himself as he was rocked about. Looking out of the awning, he saw the sailors were right. The sky was overcast. It had grown so dark that it seemed almost night. He could just barely make out the faces of those around him for there was no lantern on the ship. Even if there was, the probability of it staying alight was slim. The wind began to gather strength and soon, the sails were bellowing madly.

"Where are we?" he shouted to Suk-kwon for the wind was howling at the top of its pitch that it almost took his words away. Overhead, thunder rumbled and the clouds flashed.

"We are near Chinhae! This wind is pushing us along, we might be able to make landfall before it gets worst!" Suk-kwon gestured to Iseul and Jeong-hyang to stay to one side. "Brace yourselves! It will be  
rough!"

"It will be all right," Yunbok bent to a pale Pokkot whose eyes were round and terrified as she clung to Jeong-hyang. "Hold on tightly to omoni!"

The ship bobbed alarmingly, rising up and down with the waves as they raced before the wind. The sail was at full extend, Yunbok saw. Would it snap free of the mast? A splat. His eyes went to the sound. A water spot.

"Hold on," said Suk-kwon as he peered ahead. "We should be close."

Another water droplet hit the deck and then it seemed a hail fell. So heavy it was that the awning was jumping wildly as if it was dancing to the beat of a drum. The waves grew even choppier that they were rising in the air from their seats even as they held on tight as the ship was propelled upwards. It would have been an intriguing experience if it were not so terrifying. The sailors wound ropes around themselves as waves crashed on the deck. They shouted to each other. The sailor manning the sail pointed. Lights from the town. They were very close! Pushing up their satgats which were being hammered down by the rain, they tried to keep their sight cleared and their feet firmly on the deck.

A huge wave rose over the stern, almost knocking down the sailor standing at the rudder but the rope held him fast. His mate was not so fortunate, he was smashed onto the deck. Momentarily stunned, he tried to get to his feet.

"No, he can handle it!" Suk-kwon put out a hand to stop Yunbok. "He's used to this, you are not."

The sailor got up, fumbling at the riggings of the sail. He yelled as he was swept off his feet again and rolled near the awning.

"All right so he needs help," Suk-kwon said, letting go of his seat. He dashed outside and grabbed hold of the sailor, pulling him to his feet.

"Watch out!" Yunbok shouted as the wind whipped the sail free. Ignoring Jeong-hyang's warning, he darted forward to grab hold of the trailing riggins of the sail and pulled it before it could swing round to hit the two men. The ship heaved again, almost tossing everyone into the air. Pokkot shrieked in terror as the sky roared.

"Painter!" Iseul grabbed hold of Jeong-hyang and they nearly went over onto the deck. "Master Park!"

"He went over! He went over!" shouted the sailor at the rudder, pointing to the side as the two men collected themselves from the awning they were thrown against, the sail swinging wildly. Cursing under his breath, the sailor grabbed hold of the trailing riggings.

"No! No! Where?!" Suk-kwon stumbled to the side, peering wildly into the darkness. "Where?!" he shouted to the sailor at the rudder who shook his head. "Turn the ship around!"

"We can't!" The ship heaved again. "Get inside!"

"By the name of our ancestors, turn the ship around!" Suk-kwon roared.

"There is no way we can do that! Please, get inside!" the sailor grabbed hold of the sail as he was nearly tossed into the air. "Sir!"

Suk-kwon held on to the side, staring once more into the darkness even though he knew it was a vain hope. There was no possibility of spotting anything out there and they had already gone too far from where Yunbok had fallen into the sea. His knuckles whitened. If only he could turn them back through sheer force of will.

"Gunja! Gunja!" the insistent voice finally broke into the haze of rage and despair. He turned to see Iseul looking pleadingly at him. "Please!"

Anguished, he stumbled back in under the awning, drenched completely. Angrily, he wrenched off his gat and flung it to the deck. How did it come to this? Curse this storm. His fists clenched. He wanted to scream and shout, swim back there if he had to. Iseul said nothing but held on fast to to a white-faced Jeong-hyang as a sobbing Pokkot clung to her.

The ship did not cease to heave as the storm continued to lash out. The sailors slipped several more times, suffering numerous painful knocks but the ropes they tied on themselves held. There was no possibility of sailing into the dock, they would only crash into the ships already anchored there. The lights grew brighter, one in particular was swinging to and fro. Someone at the small pavillion by the dock was waving his lantern as a guide. To risk the dock or head further to the shores? The sudden gust of wind took away any choices they might have for it thrust the ship in the direction of the pier. The sail was taken in and the anchor dropped in an attempt to slow the ship down dangerous as it was.

"Hold on fast!" shouted the sailor at the rudder as he strained to get a clearer view ahead and steered clear of any other ships. Despite his best efforts, he had trouble making out which was the pier, which were the ships. He did not think it would make any difference for they would definitely crash into something. There came a violent resounding boom as the bow ploughed into the anchored ships, junks of wood flew into the air. Suk-kwon launched forward to encompass the two women and girl as they were tossed about by the jactation. The sailors yelled as they were thrown onto the deck. The ship shook before settling. Shouts could be heard and thumping of feet.

"Are you all right?" men looked under the awning. "Let's get to shore!"

Hands reached and plucked each of them out, hustling them across the slippery decks of the other ships and onto the pier. The sailors were rushed to the physician for they were gravely wounded from the injuries inflicted by the ropes when they were thrown in the collision.

"Master Bae sent us, sir. Take the horses," one of the men said said they led the small group to the prepared mounts. "Aren't there supposed to be five of you?" he looked at the group and said nothing more when Suk-kwon shook his head.

Master Bae was waiting anxiously at the daecheong when they arrived. Quickly, he sent the women to the anbang where hot water and dry towels were already prepared. His heart sank when he only saw Suk-kwon. The anger and grief on his face told him all he needed to know so instead of asking questions, he hurried him off to his room to dry and change. The storm continued unabated throughout the lnight before finally dissipating the next morning.

"I'm going to look for him," said Suk-kwon to master Bae when he emerged from his room and requested to see him. "I'm going to need extra hands."

"I'll get as many as possible and make the arrangements. Where do you want to start?" master Bae did not bother to argue about Yunbok's chances of survival. If he had drowned, which was all too likely, then his body would be washed up to shore somewhere along the coastline. "I'll also hire some of the fishermen to look around the nearby islands. They will make a thorough search if I offer a reward."

"I'll look around the islands," said Suk-kwon.

"I'll send men to search the shores," master Bae said sombrely and waited as anger flashed in Suk-kwon's face in denial that Yunbok was dead. But he said nothing, only nodded and excused himself and went to look for Iseul.

"She's ... sleeping, of a sort," she said immediately when a maid passed his message to her to come to the daecheong. "Pokkot's cried the whole night and is resting. I don't think the two of them will be ...," she wrung her hands in agitation. "What are you going to do?"

"Search. The nearby islands. Master Bae will send the others to look along the shores here," he went to the porch to put on his shoes. "I may not be back today so look after her ... tell her ... not to give up hope."

"How is it possible he survive? Does he know how to swim?"

"I taught him a few years ago," his lips twisted as he thought of his lessons; delivered with his back turned to Yunbok from beginning till the end at the small waterfall at his private getaway in the hills.

Yunbok had complained incessantly that he chose the most terrible timing to conduct the lesson, when the weather was turning cooler. Which was exactly why he had chosen it. Although there was no sign that anyone else had ever gone to his retreat, the cooler weather assured there would be nobody interested in taking a dip. The other was that getting dumped out into water did not gaurantee it would be warm, hence, he wanted Yunbok to get used to the shock of the cold.

"But how long can he keep swimming? It was so dark, where could he head to?"

"I'm not giving up hope. I will not believe he is dead until ...," he stopped and stood up abruptly. "I'll see you later."

"Gunja, be careful ... I don't want to lose you too," she said softly. He turned and nodded to her before heading for the gates.

As he walked to the dock, the fury of the storm was evident in the town. Several of the goods at the stalls in the marketplace were damaged. The affected unhappy stall keepers took stock of their loses for replacements would eat into their projected profits. At the pier, debris from the colision had been cleared up though there was no sign of the damaged ships. Probably towed to the shipwright. The pavilion was crowded and noisy as men talked about the storm and the incident. There had been word there were other affected ships, in particular, a couple of transport ships that were supposed to be in yesterday. There had been no sign of them. Were they sunk? Dark were the faces of merchants who had goods on the ships.

The babble ceased suddenly when someone ran up and shouted there were corpses along the western shoreline. The crowd rushed en masse to the west and he followed with a thumping heart. Don't let him be one of them, he prayed. Exclamations of dismay rose when they saw the corpses, the searchers sent by master Bae picking up each one and lining them in a row. A few merchants recognised some of the dead men; sailors on board the transport vessels. Loud were their laments.

Suk-kwon pushed through the crowd to look at the bodies, his heart dropped when he spotted a smaller figure at the tail end. Frantically, he elbowed his way through, ignoring the annoyed complaints and found himself staring down at a boy. It wasn't him. He closed his eyes in relief. Hope, there was hope yet. He returned to the pier and spotted one of the servants from the Han residence. The man saw him and hurried to him. The hired ship was ready to take him to the nearby islands to begin the search, he said, pointing to the nearby fishing boat and handed him a wrapped package. Victuals, the man said. Suk-kwon doubted he would have apettite but thanked him all the same before boarding the ship.

_Yuna, you have to live._ He thought bleakly as he stared across the ocean to the distant islands.


	41. Chapter 41

**Soseo 1795**

All was still as he sat by the window, brow and eyes hidden by a hand. Though the day was bright, the air light and fluttering, sprinkled with the calls and songs of denizens of the air, he was oblivious. Lines of weariness marked his face as he looked at the letter in his lap. A voice called at the door, then again when there was no response. It opened a fraction, then wider as someone slipped into the room and closed it. She approached on quiet feet and sat down, waiting for him to say something for she knew he was aware of her.

It had been two weeks since Yunbok was lost to the sea. Two weeks Suk-kwon and the men had spent searching along the shores and the nearby islands. To no avail. There was no sign of him. Neither living nor dead. If he were dead and there was no body, chances were it was swept out further to sea. Lost forever. If he was alive, surely he would have returned by now.

"I manage to persuade her eat to something. No news is good news I said. He will be most upset if she makes herself ill when he comes back, so ..," she trailed off. It was the almost the same statement she made every day. For wont of anything effectual. Clasping her hands in her lap, she tried another. "Pokkot is easier to cajole. It is a good thing she can put her attention on the drawings but I do not know what she will say when he fails to appear ..," she broke off again and sighed when he said nothing. "Are you going to answer the letter? It has been several days already, master Han will be wondering at the delay."

"How am I suppose to answer?" he said wearily. It was too late. Even though the letter bore good news that would bring joy to Yunbok and Jeong-hyang, it was totally irrelevant now.

"The boy can't be kept in the dark forever and .. she has to return in any case to ..."

"To what? What makes you think she will want to go back to Uiryeong?"

"I am hoping ... that the children will anchor her." Even as she stated it, she knew it was unlikely.

"I don't think so," he said flatly. She was right. The boy should know what had happened, it would cut his heart and shatter it as his and Jeong-hyang's were. How long before she gave up? He closed his eyes. Was he giving up already? No, as long as there was no body, no proof, he could not give up. Listlessly, he got up and sat down at the desk, his movements schlep and hesitant as he prepared the ink. Finally, he picked up the brush and froze. What was he to say?

"Keep it simple," she said softly, knowing he was at a lost.

Was the announcement of the lost of a loved one simple? He stilled the angry retort that rose to his throat, she was only trying to ease his pain. The blank paper stared back at him. How should he put it? As matter of factly as possible, he realised. A report, make it a report. Taking a deep breath, he began to write. It only came up to a page when he was done. Was that all that was? A single page? Unable to look at it any longer, he folded and put it into an envelope, addressed it and went out to find a servant, sending him to find someone to get the letter to Young-joon. Iseul followed more slowly.

"How long do we wait?" she followed as he walked out to the garden.

"As long as she wants to wait. You must keep an eye on her, don't let her wander off alone," he said. In the end, he knew it would not matter. Once she was certain his return was an impossibility, everything would end. No one would be able to prevent it.

"If it takes a year?"

"Then we wait a year!" he rounded on her angrily. "That is rude of me," he turned away.

"I do not mean to imply impatience but what will you do in the meantime?" Was he going to hang about the Bae residence?

"I can find a temporary job or whatever master Bae can recommend," he leant against the pillar of the pavillion, staring unseeingly at the flowers and she waited. "However long it takes, we will wait. A year, two years ... as long as there is no evidence ...," he trailed off.

A year. Could she wait that long? Iseul opened her mouth and changed her mind. It was not the time to bring up the subject she wanted to speak about. As with Jeong-hyang, she understood how deep his bond was with Yunbok. Like a son, he had often remarked to her. His affections and his pride in Yunbok was so profound that she envied them. No, she would have to wait but not too long.

* * *

**Paper mill**

Beads of sweat dripped off his nose as he worked, tossing weeds and willow branches onto the compost, making sure to lay them out evenly before raking the prepared soil and manure over them. The rays of the sun bore down mercilessly and he paused to blot the sweat on his face with his sleeve before returning to the task. Once he was satisfied that the compost would ferment properly, he turned to the vegetable patch. The crops were growing well as he eyed the vegetables, melons, cucumbers and the like. The harvest this year would be a bounty.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" grinned Chang-sun as he weeded along the rows.

"Compared to previous years, ajoshi, it is more than beautiful. It's sumptuous!" he threw out his arms and did a little jig before bending to help with the weeding. "I will have to hold the offerings alone this year," he observed sadly.

"Not alone, we'll help with the food. I don't suppose you can cook a credible dish to offer to the ancestors," laughed Chang-sun.

"Well, I can cook pajeon, of a sort. Not as good as aboji though," he turned to toss the weeds into the nearby basket. "What is taking them so long to answer? Ajoshi Han sent the letter more than two weeks ago, they should be back by now."

"Perhaps they have a matter to settle?" suggested Chang-sun. "Patience, they will be here before you know. Maybe they will just turn up, just to surprise you."

"That will be most welcome!" He hoped it was as Chang-sun had conjectured. Who knew, they could be coming up the path right then? He paused to listen but there was no sound of hooves or trampling feet. Soon, he was certain and bent back to his task. Overhead the sun marched on. As they stopped to rest for lunch at the porch, there came the sound of hooves. P'ado exchanged a look with Chang-sun and leapt to his feet. Was it them? He ran out of the courtyard, to the workyard and was disappointed to see only a single rider. It was Young-joon. Did he bring an answer to the letter?

"Ajoshi!" P'ado ran to Young-joon. "Did you bring an answer?"

"Let's get to the house, shall we? It's such a hot day," Young-joon tried to smile and failed. "Come on," he forced a semblance of a grin, kicking his horse into a trot so he could hide his grief from the boy a while longer. Chang-sun greeted him and held the reins as he dismounted, giving him a puzzled look for he had seen his distress.

"What did they say?" P'ado asked eagerly as he ran up.

"Come, into the house," Young-joon pulled the surprised boy with him as he opened the door. Chang-sun followed, sensing brewing trouble. "Here sit, sit," he said, gesturing to the floor and turned to pace rather than sit. His eyes alighted on the desk, the brushes and he swung around, blinking rapidly.

"What is it?" Why was he walking about so agitatedly? Dread began to grow in P'ado when Young-joon kept silent. "Ajoshi!"

"There's been an accident .. they are in Chinhae at the moment ..," the words rushed out of Young-joon and he took a deep breath before he started to sound incoherent. "They went on a trip to one of the islands and on the way back, was caught in a storm. While trying to help one of the sailors and master Park, brother Seo was ...washed overboard."

"What?" whispered a pale disbelieving P'ado.

"Brother Seo went overboard?!" Chang-sun was shocked. "... when..."

"That was more than two weeks ago, master Suk-kwon made a search of the nearby islands and the shore but no trace of him was found."

"That can't be true," said P'ado, shaking his head to clear the swimming visions of Young-joon.

"Where is mistress Im and Pokkot?" put in Chang-sun worriedly.

"They're currently staying at the Bae residence. They're safe and were not injured. P'ado ...," Young-joon opened helpless hands.

"No. It's not true! He's not dead!" P'ado shook his head vehemently. "No trace was found. There's no body. He's not dead!"

"P'ado, it's been more than two weeks. If he were alive, he would have make it back to ...," began Young-joon. "P'ado!" the door crashed open as the boy ran out. The men gave chase and Chang-sun grabbed hold of Young-joon when the boy stopped at the creek and began to drag at the stones.

"Leave him .. let him grief," he drew Young-joon away. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" he shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "How can it happen?!" Ae-young would be as grieved and so would his brothers.

"I don't know when they will be back. Master Park said ... mistress Im is unlikely to return ..," his voice caught in his throat. "They will wait ..."

"How long? What about him?"

"It depends on mistress Im ... keep a close watch over him. He will not come with me at the moment," Young-joon paused at the sounds of mourning that reverberated around.

"I will keep a close eye on him," promised Chang-sun, wiping his eyes.

"I'll come by tomorrow, when he's calmer," said Young-joon, turning towards the house. The sight of it tore at him. How often had he come here over the years to visit? Always knowing his friend would be there. The conversations they had at the porch, working at the paper mill, the trips they made to the hills, wandering about the town, enjoying the festivities when they came, quiet evenings of baduk and janggi, the books, the paintings, gatherings at his house ... he untied his horse and mounted, nodding a silent farewell to Chang-sun and made his way down the trail. How devastated his father had been when he learnt what had happened. Now he was shut up in his study room and forbade any trivial disturbance. His father would be looking through Hyewon's paintings, he knew, and mourning the passing of such a talented painter. More importantly, at the lost of a friend. As for himself, he had lost a brother.

* * *

**Daeseo 1795**

The ground shimmered in the bright glare, sending waves of heat into the cool air that blew in from the sea. By the time it arrived at the house, it brought little relief to the occupants. With most of the doors lifted to the rafters, they could only hope some of the humidity would be lost. To the little girl seated at the main hall, heat seemed of little concern to her as she focused her full attention on the drawing before her.

Drawing in the hopes that Yunbok would come back soon. Jeong-hyang wished Iseul had not used such a ploy to pacify Pokkot but she could not blame her for it occupied the girl. If she was not, nightmares would doubtless haunt her. Just as it had plagued her every night, the moment when that wave dashed Yunbok from sight, replaying itself over and over again. A flurry of movements broke her preoccupation as a soban was brought in.

"Sojo ... have some kaejangguk," Iseul indicated the bowl.

"I'm not hungry," she looked down at the bowl on the soban with disinterest.

"Please."

Reluctantly, she picked up the spoon and slowly ate a few mouthfuls. Pokkot tucked into hers with aplomb, a sight which pleased her.

"When are you going to tell him?" she said, without looking up. Iseul froze, the spoon clinked against the side of the bowl. She was not surprised that her friend had discerned her condition. "What are you waiting for?"

"It will only add to his burdens," she returned to the soup.

"You don't want to have to make him choose," Jeong-hyang put down the spoon and reached over to grasp Iseul's hand. "There is nothing to pick. He will do what's right."

"I am not sure about that. He holds brother Seo close to his heart, like a son. His will, his passions is collected for his return, nothing else matters ..."

"Iseul, it is true Painter is dear to him but how can you adjudge him and say you are less in his eyes? By what scale are you measuring his feelings?" she pressed her hand. "Tell him. It will bring joy to him, to yourself."

"I'll ... think about it. I can't keep it from him indefinitely anyway," she smiled and gestured to Jeong-hyang's bowl. "Now that you know how it is with me, you must finish the soup or you will distress me greatly."

"You blackguard."

Soft chuckles and silence fell as they each withdrew into their own thoughts. The soup was duely consumed and the bowls collected. Jeong-hyang felt a little better and sat watching Pokkot as she resumed her drawing. That almost familiar intensity in her eyes hurt and yet she could not draw her gaze away. Iseul picked up where she had left her embroidery and eventually Jeong-hyang came over to see her progress. It was comforting to see her friend in better spirits. She did not think it would last but she could hope.

The hot afternoon meandered on. Pokkot finished her drawing and showed it to the women. In the midst of their appreciation of her work, a faint disturbance could be heard. It appeared to be coming from the main gates. What was going on? Jeong-hyang got to her feet as hope surged when a maid came by with news. Someone had arrived to inform master Park that a corpse had been found by some fishermen and he had gone to view it. A corpse! Jeong-hyang almost lost hold of her senses at that thought. Iseul drew her down, grasping her hands in comfort and they waited with Pokkot who huddled in Jeong-hyang's lap. The idea of a corpse, especially if it were Yunbok's, was terrifying to the girl.

The wait seemed to take forever. The heat was so stifling that when the maids brought watermelons, even Jeong-hyang did not refuse it. The shadows slowly grew longer. Surely it was taking too long? Finally, they heard the faint sound of the gates and waited, eyes fixed on the opened gates of the wall between sarang and anbang. A tall figure appeared and approached. Was he walking with a heavy gait? Jeong-hyang felt she would faint from the unbearable tension.

"It's not him," were the first words out of Suk-kwon's mouth when he reached them. Wearily, he sat down, rubbing his eyes as the women heaved a sigh. Pokkot sat up, glad to know her fears did not come true. He thought over once more of what he had seen. The state of the corpse was appalling, having apparently been nibbled and gnawed at that there was no face, no limbs and decomposing so badly that it was hard to approach at all. It was a wonder the fishermen had the stomach to haul it in but the thought of the reward offered by master Bae was probably an incentive. He was more interested, however, to know where they had come across it and was dismayed to learn it was near to where the island of the hideout was. Would Yunbok had been swept out that far? Or was the corpse one of the sailors from one of the transport vessels that were further out?

"That is a relief," said Iseul, patting Jeong-hyang's hands.

"Yes. Since you are here, master Park, Iseul has something important to tell you," Jeong-hyang said, ignoring her friend's gaze of reproach. Better to get it out now than to drag on forever. "Come Pokkot, it's time to rest," she said and helped to gather up the drawing tools before withdrawing.

"What is it?" Suk-kwon wondered what was it that was so important.

"I ... you may have to put up a geumjul sometime next year," said Isuel, watching his face carefully.

For a moment, it remained blank as he tried to figure out what she meant. Then it dawned on him. He blinked in amazement and a smile broke out. He was going to have a child, at his age?

"When ... when did you realise...," he reached out for her.

"Sometime in Soman... what shall we do?" she clasped him tightly, relieved at his response. "I know you want to wait..."

"I'm sorry." What was he to do? "I cannot let you carry this burden alone as it is. If you do not mind ... we can have our marriage here rather than Uiryeong as we have planned."

"I don't mind but are you sure you want to do it now? I know you want to mourn ..."

"No, it is not mourning," he tempered his denial. "Waiting. We are waiting. It's just too bad .. he will miss a fine feast, that's all," he choked as tears fell from his eyes. "That's all ..."

* * *

"It's too hot to take a nap, omoni," complained Pokkot as she lay on the floor.

"It's too hot to move around too," Jeong-hyang fanned her with the buchae, generating extra fresh air even though a breeze was wafting in through the opened windows. "It will cool off soon, the afternoon is almost done."

"Will aboji be coming back soon? I drew so many drawings that surely he will have to spend a day looking through them," Pokkot said tentatively, looking at Jeong-hyang nervously as if she expected her to cry or deny that Yunbok would not be returning.

"I don't think he will mind spending a day looking through them," Jeong-hyang kept her voice light. "Just as long as you are diligent."

"Once he comes back, are we going home? I want to go home, oppa is waiting for us," Pokkot said eagerly, trying to draw out an assurance that all would be well.

"Yes, we will go home once he comes back. Now try to sleep," she hummed a song, unwilling to speak any longer for she feared she would cry. On and on she sang, patiently fanning all the while until the girl was finally asleep. Quietly, she laid down the buchae. How long could she bear this? Wiping a tear away, she left the room and wandered over to the sarang. The room was empty, she knew. Yet when she opened the door, there was always the hope that it was all a dream. That he would be there, at the desk. But of course he was not. She went over to the bandaji and opened it, touching the folded clothes, trying to capture the warmth. No matter how she tried. they were just clothes. Where was the person?

_Painter, where are you? I know you are not lost, my heart is not empty yet._

She looked at the paegeom hanging on the wall, the dongsimgyeol maedeup beckoning.

_Let your soul speak to me, where are you? Don't leave me alone, Painter. Come back._

She touched the maedeup, listening and her hand fell away. Filled with pain, she went to the daecheong, looking about her uncertainly before heading back to her room. Pokkot was sleeping peacefully, she saw as she went to the windows. The shadows outside was growing longer and the bright glare of the sun was blocked at the moment by a swathe of clouds.

_Painter, it's summer. We will miss casting our wishes if you do not come back soon. Painter ... Painter ... don't leave me behind..._

_Hyangya ..._

_Painter?_ She looked around the room wildly. That was him, she could swear she heard him.

_Hyangya..._

_Where are you? Painter?_

She went out of the room, looking down the corridor to the daecheong. No, not there. Outside, it was outside, she was sure. The daecheong was empty but she did not notice that Suk-kwon and Iseul were gone. Putting on her shoes, she walked across the courtyard, through the gates of the wall separating the sarang and anbang and stopped at the garden. Was he there? No, it was outside, outside the residence. She made her way to the main gates and slipped through. Where? Where? The beach, yes, it was the beach.

Down the winding path she walked, mind fixated on getting to the beach that she did not notice the curious looks directed her way for she walked without paying any heed to whatever was in her way. A peddlar was nearly mowed down and he got out of her way in time. Was she crazy? His annoyed words fell on death ears. Past the marketplace she went and down to the dock where she paused. No, it was the beach. She turned and made her way down to the shore.

Did they not walk along the shores years ago? Was he here? The cool sea breeze whipped at her clothing as she gazed down the long stretch of sand. Her heart said he was there but there was nothing. No, she could not be wrong. Tears welled into her eyes and she wiped them away. Sunsets, he loved sunsets. He said the sunset was magnificent then. Where was he?

Back at the Bae residence, a servant was aghast to discover the unlocked main gates. Who had gone out? A thought flashed to his mind and he ran to the anbang, frantically calling to a maid walking past to go with him. After a few calls outside Jeong-hyang's room, she opened it to find the drowsy Pokkot but no sign of mistress Im. They stared at each other and hurriedly split up in search. Feeling time was wasting when he could not find Jeong-hyang, the servant hurried to the main study room of the sarang.

"Can't find her?" master Bae said in horror after hearing the servant's report.

"She has gone out!" Suk-kwon leapt to his feet and rushed out of the room with Iseul close behind. "No, you stay here!" he turned to catch hold of her. "You're not well, you can't risk it."

"But...," she protested.

"Please, just stay here. I'll go get her. Master Bae, don't let her leave," Suk-kwon said as the older man emerged and hurried to the porch. They should have gotten a maid to stay with Jeong-hyang, he cursed at their oversight as he forced his feet into his shoes. The thought of the forthcoming baby and the marriage had distracted them. Unforgivable. He ran out of the gates and down the winding path. Where would she go? The shores, he was sure. Which side? At the marketplace, he paused to ask a few stallkeepers if they had seen Jeong-hyang, describing as best as he could. They pointed to the dock and he tried to get there as fast as he could. There was no sign of her when he reached it and once more, he had to ask around and was directed to the western shores.

The light of the day dimmed further as more clouds raced across the sky. The wind became colder but she did not feel it as she walked along the sand. Empty. It was empty. Why did he call her here? She stopped and looked out to the sea. Seagulls cried overhead and ships bobbed on the water, a fishing boat sailed past in the distance but she was oblivious. It was all an illusion. Yes, that was what it was. There was no call, only her imagination. A flash of anger. No, she was not mistaken. She did hear him calling. Perhaps he was calling to her to join him?

At the beach, there was no sign of Jeong-hyang. Suk-kwon began to run. She was there, he was sure. Perhaps she had walked further down the shoreline. _Don't do anything silly, Hyangya. Please, please_, he prayed as his eyes strained ahead, hoping to see a figure. How far had she walked? He paused to get his breath back and his breath caught when he spied a tiny figure ahead. Walking into the sea. Was that...? No, no. He took off running.

"No!" he shouted, knowing she could not hear him. "No, no!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Saeseo 1795**

The water lapped at her feet, soaking her shoes and beoseon. She paid it no heed nor the distant shouts of the man running towards her. Like dry paper, the bottoms of her chima turned darker, then her baji. The lower ends of the clothing turned heavier but she had no thought but the desire that urged her on. Someone called behind her.

"For five nyang, I will hear you play. To join you amidst the sea of salt, I'm afraid all the money in the world will not entice me."

She froze. Was she dreaming? Where did the voice come from? The sea was empty before her. No, it came from behind. Slowly she turned.

"You are a dream," she said to the apparition standing before her. "I am dreaming."

"I wish it is so but I'm afraid I don't like this wet on my baji," a white flash in that dark tan face. "Are you going to keep standing there? It's cold. Come," he held out his hand. "Come, Hyangya," he said again when she did not move.

It was another illusion. She must be getting as deranged as Song-mi but why did the illusion sound so real? Her hand trembled as she reached to grasp the hand and hesitated. The image would vanish once she touched it and she would be left with nothing but pain.

"Come," he urged. "What does your heart tell you?"

_That you are real._

The words did not leave her lips as she stared at him. Real or not, she had to find out. Even if her heart was shattered once more. Her hand reached out again and her fingers touched his. He did not vanish. The grasp of his fingers was solid, she stared at their their linked hands as he pulled her away from the sea, bringing her back to the shore. So sodden were the bottoms of her clothing that she had to make an effort to walk properly.

"You are here? You are really here?! This is not a dream?!" she babbled wildly, hands touching his face once they came to a stop on the sand. "Here. Really here," she muttered, running her hands over his arms.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he drew her closer. "I am real."

For a long moment, there was no words, only feelings, of shared warmth and presence. Real. She clutched him tightly and began to cry.

"Why are you out here?" he muttered in a mixture of joy and puzzlement. "I thought you safe and sound at the Bae residence." If he were any later, he would not have seen her at all. His heart seized at the thought that he would never see her again.

"I thought ... I heard you calling so I came out here to look for you."

"Perhaps you did. On the trip back here, I was thinking only of you. Yearning to see you again."

A distance away, Suk-kwon could not believe his eyes. He rubbed them again, certain they were playing tricks on him. No, he was really there. He thought his heart would break from the joy that filled it and he wanted to shout and laugh at the same time. Slowly, he approached the fishing boat that had run aground. When he saw it turned from its original heading to head to the shore, he thought the fishermen manning it had seen what would happen and had come to stop the tragedy. Instead, a familiar figure had leapt off the boat once it was near enough and started running towards Jeong-hyang. The old man sitting at the prow waved at him as he neared.

"Haraboji," he bowed in greeting.

"Friend of yours?" the old man waved towards the couple. "I understand he was thrown off a ship in the storm more than a month ago. Or at least, that was what he told me. He was lucky he ended up on one of the islands where I laid out my fishing traps. Starved to death, he will have!"

"Where is this island, haraboji?" said Suk-kwon curiously.

"Down, south-east," the old man waved vaguely in that direction.

"But if you have fishing traps planted on those islands, wouldn't you have made daily checks?" Suk-kwon was puzzled the old man did not do so.

"And so I would have! But some ship made a mess out of my boat during that storm. Knocked a hole in it too! How can I sail in a leaky boat?! Mine was not the only ship, there were others and I have to wait for the shipwright to repair it. There is only one shipwright here so I have to wait in line!" the old man huffed before he got up and looked under the prow. "Just as well there are no rocks here," he grumbled, a little mollified that the boat was sound.

"Ahh, as to that. If there is any damage, I'm willing to pay for it," said Suk-kwon, crestfallen that the results of the collision was the cause of Yunbok's late return. "In fact, I can reimburse you for the initial damage."

"That is generous of you. I accept," the old man said, grinning before he frowned as Yunbok and Jeong-hyang approached. Both of them looked the worse for wear with skirt and lower pants totally wet.

"You rascal, you!" Suk-kwon grabbed hold of Yunbok before he could say anything and nearly crushed the breath out of him.

"Master Park, I can't breathe," gasped Yun-bok, pounding the older man's back to get him to let go and panted when he was released. "I think that really hurt," he fingered his ribs, sure a few were broken.

"Young man, I know your wife must really miss you but what is it you two were doing back there? I've never seen the like! It's inappropriate!" huffed the old man.

"It's just some foreign custom, haraboji," said Yunbok sheepishly.

"Foreign custom! Totally against the mores of this kingdom! I'd suggest you abandon it. What will this world come to if everyone adopts inappropriate ways, disregarding the principles that guide us?"

"Yes, haraboji, of course we must uphold the principles," said Suk-kwon humbly in a bid to divert him. "It is getting late," he gestured to the setting sun. "Do you want to leave the boat here while we get someone to ..."

"No, no," the old man hopped back onto the boat. "Just help me push it into the water, I can row it out and sail it back to the harbour."

"Very well. Let us meet at the pier pavilion, second watch tomorrow morning," Suk-kwon waved to Yunbok and they set themselves to pushing the boat out to water where the old man used the oar to row it further out to sea. They stood watching until he brought up the sail and glided away to the pier. "You," Suk-kwon pointed a finger at Yunbok with mock severity, "are trouble. Really big trouble. But you are a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm sorry but I was stuck on that island. I didn't think I'll be able to swim to the bigger ones," Yunbok caught hold of Jeong-hyang's hand as they walked back to the town.

"What happened after you were thrown off the ship?" Suk-kwon was eager to know.

"Tried to keep myself afloat. I couldn't see anything and was disoriented so I could not figure out where the town was."

"You couldn't see the ship?"

"I went underwater. By the time I came up, I could not see where the ship was. There's no lantern aboard," pointed out Yunbok. "I thought I saw lights, somewhat, and started swimming," he forebore to mention how difficult it was, being tossed about by the waves or how he ran out of strength to keep afloat. "Something came floating my way and I caught hold of it. I think some vessel sank because it was a broken plank. I held on to that and drifted with it and ended up on the island." After what seemed like an eternity. "It's an islet though, just several trees and a hut. No one was there but there was flint, some wood, sadul and fishing goggles. I found the fishing weirs that provided the food. I thought the person who set up those weirs would come along soon but...," he trailed off with a sigh.

"His delay was the result of the collision of our ship into the ships anchored at the pier," Suk-kwon grimaced at the unfortunate chain of events. "The wind was so strong that the anchor the sailors dropped had no effect in slowing down the ship."

"He told me something of it. Was anyone hurt?"

"The two sailors suffered broken ribs from the restraining ropes they tied on themselves. The other ships were empty when we rammed. We were lucky," Suk-kwon said sombrely before he brightened. "You came back just in time too! I was going to have the wedding without you."

"Well, I can't blame you if you cannot wait...," began Yunbok teasingly when Jeong-hyang broke in.

"Iseul's expecting."

"Really?!" exclaimed Yunbok after a moment of stunned surprise. "At your age!" he laughed.

"There's another thing," knowing Yunbok was gearing up to needle him, Suk-kwon leaped in with another piece of news. "P'ado awaits your return at the paper mill." It was a moment later that he realised he was walking alone. Turning, he saw Yunbok standing dumbfounded. "Yes, we can all go home," he said, smiling at his disbelief.

"Home," Yunbok smiled at Jeong-hyang, feeling her answering squeeze of her hand as tears of happiness glittered in her eyes.

"You're going to need a bath though .. you smell of fish," she raised a hand to her nose for the odour steamed pungently off him and wondered she did not notice it immediately. His hair was a mess of tangled stringy strands, held back with a cloth headband.

"I've to help him with his catch. It's the least I can do to thank him," he wrinkled his nose for he felt as if he had lived in dirt for too long.

"What happened to your durumagi and shoes?" she looked down at his feet, noticing he was wearing jipsin that was too large for him with straw stuffed into them.

"I had to tear pieces off the durumagi so I could have some light at night. I lost the gat and shoes when I went into the sea," he tugged at the large ill-fitting cotton jeogori he was wearing. "I borrowed this since it was already in the hut, it can get very cold out there at night and he said I can keep it."

"Definitely you need a makeover," grinned Suk-kwon, rubbing his nose. "Everyone will be glad you're back. Without a doubt, Master Bae will hold a welcome feast to celebrate."

"I hope dinner isn't seafood. Raw or cooked. I'm quite sick of it," Yunbok said plaintively, rubbing his middle at the mention of a feast which conjured the most delightful vision before him.

"If it is, I'll cook something different for you later," said Jeong-hyang sympathetically. "But you'll have to bear with whatever that is already prepared."

"Don't you know what's for dinner?" he said, surprised.

"I haven't been paying attention to the kitchen lately," she said softly.

"It's been hard on you. I'm sorry," he understood what she meant. "Did..."

"Can the two of you put off your discussion till later?" They looked up to see Suk-kwon several paces away, beckoning urgently. "I left them in a panic earlier. They must be ready to call out the militia by now."

"So it is," Jeong-hyang was chagrined. "We have better hurry back and put their worries at ease."

They hurried up to the docks, past the marketplace. Their bedraggled emsemble drawing curious attention as they threaded their way through the evening crowd as best they could before heading east.

The gates of the Bae residence were opened and a servant standing looking down the path, a chongrong in his hand. His eyes alighted anxiously on the tall figure that appeared, then the woman behind him. He had found her in time and brought her back. He heaved a sigh of relief at the thought that a tragedy had been averted. But who was that with them? Dressed raggedly, in a cotton jeogori too large for him. His eyes widened they came nearer. That was not a spirit with them, was it? As if reading his fear, Yunbok waved to him. At that, he turned and ran inside, shouting at the top of his voice.

"What did I do? He looked positively terrified," Yunbok grinned.

"They'll be summoning shamens, priests and what nots. You just wait and see," Suk-kwon chuckled as they turned into the opened gates to see a flurry of activity at the daecheong.

Master Bae hurried down to the courtyard, anxious to see for himself this "spirit" his servant proclaimed had arrived back with Suk-kwon and Jeong-hyang. Chills floated up his spine when he saw Yunbok. He looked too real to be a ghost.

"Master Bae." Did spirits bow to people? He stared at Yunbok uncertainly.

"He is real," said Suk-kwon, thumping Yunbok on the shoulder. "No spirit." He grinned at Iseul as she came up, eyes round, even as she relaxed to see her friend.

"This is unbelievable," breathed master Bae in amazement. "I'll be interested to hear the story you have to tell!"

"Aboji! Aboji!" a voice called excitedly. "You come back, you are really back!" Pokkot nearly threw her arms around Yunbok but remembered where she was and stood looking up with bright eyes.

"And so I am," smiled Yunbok, crouching down to take up one of her hands so she could touch his face.

"Why did you stay away so long?" she said, patting his face happily before she wrinkled her nose.

"I'll tell you that later. I have to clean up first," laughed Yunbok at that reminder. "If I may excuse myself?" he said to master Bae who was busy throwing instructions to a servant to prepare a bath.

"Of course. We will see you at dinner," master Bae nodded, pleased that the crisis were over. "The servants will bring whatever is necessary."

Bowing politely, Yunbok removed the jipsin at the porch with relief for the sodden straw was chaffing at this feet and headed for his room as Suk-kwon drew Iseul away, a huge grin on his face as he conversed with master Bae. Jeong-hyang whispered to Pokkot who went back to her room, slightly disappointed but understanding she would have to wait a while longer.

The opened bandaji was a surprise to Yunbok when he got to his room. Looking in, he saw his clothes and other items did not seem to be disturbed. He could only suppose the last person to touch it was Jeong-hyang and she had forgotten to close it in her distraction. Picking up clean clothes, he made his way to the small bath house at the back of the sarang to find the servants had already prepared the water and declined the offer of help with his hair. Jeong-hyang came by to hand him the bamboo salts before vanishing elsewhere. He locked the door and set to quickly.

It was a relief to wash himself thoroughly from head to toe, ridding of the odour and dirt. He dared not stay too long in the tub to soak, tempting as it was. Knowing there was avid curiosity from the Bae household, he could not risk someone's importunate desire to peep. He dried himself off once he was satisfied with two rounds of scrubbng and rinsing. Wounding his wet hair into a semblance of a topknot and a towel around to keep it up, he returned to his room and very glad he did not tarry for he spotted a few servants hanging around the corners. Trying to decide whether he was a spirit, no doubt.

"Are you suppose to be here?" he smiled as he locked the door of his room behind him, depositing the dirty clothing and towels he brought along in a corner.

"You're going to need help with your hair," she removed the towel around his head once he had sat down and began to dry his hair more thoroughly. "They'll pretend I'm not here anyway...," she rubbed gently at the ends. "I do believe you're darker than before," she looked at the contrast of his nape to the white of the jeogori he wore.

"There was only the islet and the ocean. There was no one out there so ..," he chuckled. "Did you change?" he turned to look at her for she was wearing a different jeogori and chima.

"The bottoms were wet and sandy. You left my clothes with fish too," she laughed before adding more seriously. "Was it terrifying?"

"Very. When I was thrown off and found I was alone out there," he embraced her, desiring her comfort and to share. "Cold, wet and dark. I didn't know what to do, I shouted, hoping one of you would answer me but I knew no one would. There was nothing out there, except the sea and the storm. I tried to see the lights the sailors saw and started swimming. I swam and swam..," he sighed when she rubbed his back. "I swam until I could not swim any longer. That was when I thought it was the end but something came floating by and I caught hold of it. That wooden plank saved my life. I held on to it and drifted near that islet. I would not have know it was there at all but for the lightning flash. I thought I saw trees and used whatever strength I had left to swim in that direction. I got on shore, got into the hut, hoping to find someone."

"Perhaps it's just as well, you would have been all wet and ...," she murmured. "It would have been difficult to explain why you are dressed the way you are."

"That's true," he chuckled softly, picking up the towel she dropped to the floor. "I was so cold. Fortunately there was wood, some oil, flint, matches, a couple of filled water jars and a jacket. I got a fire going

and dried my wet clothes. That was a very hungry night I spent."

"And after?" she picked up the comb she had readied, touched his hair to be sure it was dry and began to untangle it, glad to be performing this task again. "Turn around."

"I went around the islet to see where I was, if there was any way I could get help. But the islet was too far away from the mainland. There was no boat but I found the fishing weirs and you know what I was dining off this past month," he winced as a tangled knot proved too stubborn.

"Hold still," she worked to untangle it. "You'll be pleased to know dinner is naengmyeon," she laughed as he heaved a sigh of relief. Coming his hair upwards neatly into a rope, she twisted his hair into a sangtu and inserted the donggot. Going to the bandaji, she retrieved his spare manggeon and handed it to him. "You look more presentable," she said as he put it on. "You'll need to buy another gat tomorrow."

"It's fortunate I didn't use the gatkken on the old one, otherwise I would have lost the maedeup," feeling tired, he laid down as she cleared away the comb and towel. "I miss you," he reached for her hand when he felt her fingers on his brow. "Every night and day I wished whoever owned that hut would come back soon, that I could fly or even swim back to Chinhae because I know you will be so worried. I was also afraid you would do something foolish."

"I know," she kew what he was alluding to. "You will never tell me to walk into the sea, that was .. my own lapse when I didn't see you at the beach. I really thought I heard you and when I didn't see you ..," she lay down next to him, glad to know that his embrace was solidly reassuring, the beat of his heart was a palpable echo of hers. "How will it end for us?" she said musingly.

"Getting morbid are you?" he was not surprised she was thinking of it. "Or are you wondering if the one left that remained would have the courage to stay?"

"If it were me, I know I'll try but in the end, it will be painful for those around."

"Let's not think of that," he touched her hair gently. "Only think of the present."

Silence fell and there was only the peace and joy in each other's presence. Presently, there came the voice of a servant outside the door, announcing dinner.

"Just in time, I'm getting really hungry," he said, sitting up and patting his stomach as she got up "I'm going to feel rather rude and naked without the gat," he added as she brought out his spare durumagi.

"I doubt master Bae is going to care much about that with the story you're going to tell him."

"There's nothing much to tell, he'll be disappointed," he grinned as he tied the sadae and took the jwilbuchae she handed to him. "I lost the one Young-joon gave me too," he lamented as he snapped it open.

"He'll only be too glad to give you another," she made final adjustments to his tosi. "There. You're ready."

"Gatless ...," he patted his head.

"They're waiting for you, go on," she pushed him towards the door and followed him out. He made a face at her before making his way down the corridor as she watched with a joyful heart.


	43. Chapter 43

**Daeseo 1795**

Having spent most of the night recounting his experience to master Bae, his sons, Suk-kwon and then poring over the drawings Pokkot "bestowed" on him when he returned to his room, listening to her happy chatter, Yunbok rose late the next morning. He was not surprised to find he was alone or that there was water laid by ready for his wash. Now if she had been with him on that islet, he doubted both of them would even bother returning to the mainland. That would be most disheartening selfish of them. Washed and dressed, he wondered if he had to go in search of breakfast. As if reading his mind, he heard her at the door.

"I've prepared injeolmi, gotgam, gangjeong and yeot," she said as he ate. Pokkot gazed avidly into the opened chanhap, seemingly to be counting. "Is there anything else you want to add?"

"It is enough," he picked up the last jeok. "Did you prepare these too?"

"No but master Bae has given specific instructions that special dishes are to be served as long as we are here," she said as he stared at her. "He desire to make the remainder of our stay as festive as he can make it. Considering that this household was in doldrums, due in no small part to you for the past month, nice food is one way to celebrate."

"Due to me?" he held his hand to his chest in mock horror. "That is biased malignment. I wasn't here presenting them with a gloomy face everyday," he grinned at her "just-you-wait" look. "It is just as well we are leaving tomorrow, it is discourteous to have him putting in too much extravagant expense."

"Paint him something if you're so worried," she covered the chanhap, tapping Pokkot's nose in gentle admonishment.

"That is inadvisable," he fnished the last of the jeok and sipped at sikhye.

"Considering that almost every province has one appearing except down to the south-east, don't you think it's time for a sample to turn up here?" she said and frowned when he shook his head.

"Too much pounding can crack the jeolgu and the sound carries far and near," obliquely he waved his drink about, as if swirling the liquid before quaffing it.

"That's true," she was dismayed at her oversight and took hold of the soban. "I'll see you by the gates then, the others are at the daecheong. Come along Pokkot, bring the chanhap."

Putting on his coat and tucking away his jwilbuchae, he patted his head again ruefully before making his way to the daecheong to greet Suk-kwon and Iseul. Both positively looked beatific or was it blissful and absorbed in each other though they were trying their best to conceal it. Hiding a grin, he greeted them and made for the gates where Jeong-hyang was already waiting with Pokkot.

It did not take him long to get a gat at the marketplace. Jeong-hyang seemed bent in choosing the best there was however. Every single gat looked the same to him so he hastily pronounced he was satisfied with the one he examined before she could get carried away and paid for it. He pulled her away when she wanted to buy a spare. What would he need a spare for?

Down to the pier they went and found the old man at the trading pavilion as they had arranged. Suk-kwon handed over a pouch of money as Jeong-hyang presented the chanhap. The old man was extremely pleased and handed over the prime catch of the day he had kept specially for them; crabs. To Yunbok's dismay, he was duely elected custodian of the gift and tried not to convey his distaste; he was thoroughly sick and tired of anything that resembled a fish, a squid or a crab. It would be sometime before he would readily take to any of them again.

They spent some time chatting to the old man who was disappointed to learn they would be leaving soon. Pehaps if they come to Chinhae again, they would come visit him? He could show them many interesting spots at other islands. They took their leave with assurances and spent the rest of the day picking up any items they felt they needed before returning to the Bae residence. Dinner that night was an extravagance of gucheopbasang that astounded the diners that Yunbok was hard put to find a suitable gift for master Bae. As he sat in his room, he contemplated carefully before making his decision. The next morning, before they set off for Uiryeong, he presented a painting to a delighted master Bae.

"What did you give him?" asked Suk-kwon as they rode out of Chinhae. "He was beaming so widely I'm sure that smile will stay on his face for the rest of the day."

"A landscape painting," Yunbok leant closer. "From Hyewon." he shrugged as surprise and worry flitted across Suk-kwon's face. "I told him I acquired it years ago in Hanseong before Hyewon disappeared."

"If he believe that," Suk-kwon was skeptical that the old man would believe such a tale that Yunbok had simply "acquired" a painting that could sell for hundreds of nyang.

"Why not? I never date any of the paintings, no one knows when they are drawn."

"There is a point that," agreed Suk-kwon, turning to check the women behind them anxiously. "I sent off the letter yesterday with promises of good payment at the end of it so it should reach Young-joon long before we get home."

"Then all's well," sighed Yunbok.

"All is well," agreed Suk-kwon. "Let's take it easy on this return trip, I don't want anything to happen to Iseul."

"Of course!" Yunbok was surprised that Suk-kwon would think otherwise. There was no particular urgency to rush home. "Have you thought of names yet?" he grinned, snapping open his jwilbuchae. "And when are you going to hold the wedding?"

"Cheoseo. I already consulted for auspicious dates. As for names, I'm still thinking about it."

"Not rascal I hope," Yunbok laughed and ducked when Suk-kwon made a swipe at him with his jwilbuchae.

The journey went by leisurely. When it rained, they stayed at the jumak until the roads were relatively dry. With the coming autumn, the roads and jangsi were more packed than before. It was near end of Daeseo when they reached the outskirts of Uiryeong, then the seonangdang where they paused to pray briefly before continuing on. The sight of the jangseung brought smiles to everyone and it was not long before they were in the village. Those who saw them were astonished and quickly surrounded the little group, the children ran off to inform the rest. The sonbaenim had returned! The crowd grew larger that the noise began to stress the horses. Hurriedly, Yunbok dismounted and went to meet the village chief, Yoo Jung, who was hurrying up to him with Chang-sun.

In the meantime, Suk-kwon led the women away, politely telling those who wanted to have a word with him and Jeong-hyang that they needed rest. The paper mill was a welcome sight and they alighted from the horses gratefully. Jeong-hyang entered the house with Pokkot, expecting to see someone there but there was no one in any of the rooms. Had he gone to work in the fields? Unworried, Jeong-hyang brought in the packs Suk-kwon deposited on the porch, directing Pokkot to clear hers which the girl did with alacrity, glad to be home and anxious to check her treasures. In the midst of her unpacking, the sound of hoofs trotted into the courtyard, followed by Yunbok calling to Suk-kwon. Why did he sound so anxious? As she went out to the porch, the tenseness of their postures raised her worry. What had happened? Yun-bok turned and saw her.

"P'ado's missing," he said without preamble. "I'm going out to search the hills with master Park."

"Missing! When?" Jeong-hyang's heart seized. Just when she thought everything was finally at peace! "Did not the letter reach Young-joon?"

"Apparently not but we can look into that later. P'ado has been missing since morning. Chang-sun thinks he has wandered off. He hasn't been himself lately," Yunbok said softly. "Stay here, in case he comes back."

He hurried into the house before she could say anything and appeared later with his staff, vanishing down to the creek with Suk-kwon as she looked to the sky. There was hours yet before night fell, she prayed that they would find the boy. Iseul came over, offering encouragement and comfort.

"We didn't see him on the road," said Yunbok as he trotted across the footpath of the creek with Suk-kwon.

"Where do you think he will have gone?" Why did the boy have to go and efface himself in such a manner? Suk-kwon felt as if the fates were flinging one more strife their way as a last laugh. If it was tangible and visible, he would have shaken a fist at it. At the top of the trail, they stopped to get their bearings.

"Chang-sun said they had searched the western side so we ought to go east," Yunbok waved to several figures in the distance who waved back. "Do you want to split up?"

"No, it's better we stay within sight of each other," Suk-kwon patted the ropes around his waist meaningfully. "It will be night in a few hours," he looked at the sky.

They moved off east, calling aloud now and then. If the boy was hurt, he should be able to hear them if he was not unconscious. They looked carefully under every thick bush, every undergrowth, climbing up small hillocks to see if they could spot anything. Eventually, they neared the stream that wound down from the Nakdong River. He could not have fallen into the river, could he? They looked up and down, half wondering where to head while looking for any visible signs he was there.

"Down south?" Suk-kwon suggested, shading his eyes from the glare of the setting sun.

"North," Yunbok watched a few birds gliding in the air; they seemed to be circling.

"Why? Oh ...," said Suk-kwon, following his gaze. "Isn't this roughly where you found him and his mother?"

"Yes, if he's there, then he came here in search of his past." Yunbok looked up again to pinpoint where the birds were circling and at the terrain. "I don't believe it, he just might have gone to the very spot," he muttered. The stream dropped below as the ground elevated, becoming rocky and uneven. "It's somewhere here," he looked over the edge and spotted P'ado at once, huddled on the ledge. "P'ado," he called as Suk-kwon looked over. "P'ado!" Was the boy hurt? But no, he was looking up, squinting against the rays of the sun.

Was that a spirit speaking to him? P'ado was sure it was. Perhaps it was his imagination. If so. he had even conjured up master Suk-kwon. The illusion called again, more loudly. When he made no answer, the illusion withdrew and appeared to throw something at him. It bounced off his head painfully.

"Ouch!" he clapped his hand to the sore spot. "Go away!" he shook his fist. "You're a dream!"

"If you don't haul yourself up here, you'll regret it," said the illusion in annoyance. A rope dropped down. "Get up here!"

He fingered the rope. It felt real. Tugging it, he felt the resistance. Hope surged within, perhaps, it was not a dream. Looking up at the familiar face, he began to climb. Near the top, a wave of dizziness came over him and a hand reached to grab his arm.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" the illusion scolded, exerting a pull with Suk-kwon's aid. Over the edge he went and he sat looking at the two. "Hasn't been eating," remarked Yunbok blandly though he was saddened over the thinness of the boy.

"Tsk, you can lay off the punishment until he put back some meat on him," Suk-kwon peered at the boy who still looked at Yunbok in disbelief.

"Come on, omoni and Pokkot are waiting. You gave us and everyone else a scare," Yunbok turned away, winding up the rope and was nearly knocked over when P'ado sprang up and caught him in a crushing embrace.

"Aboji! You're not dead! You're not dead!" howled P'ado, unable to believe he was holding flesh and blood, blubbering in his relief. Tears came to Yunbok's eyes at the boy's spontaneous display of joy. The sight moved Suk-kwon that he turned away, wiping away his own tears.

"This is unseemingly," Yunbok said after a long moment, gently disengaging himself from the boy and coughing. "Behave yourself."

"Well, there's no one here but us," chuckled Suk-kwon as P'ado looked abash. "Come on, sun will be down soon."

P'ado wished he was a little boy again as he followed them, he would then have the excuse of being carried. What was he thinking? Ruefully, he rubbed at the sore spot on his head as he gazed at Yunbok's back, afraid he was dreaming. Did he not look different somewhat? It gradually dawned on him that the beard was mssing. Why had he taken it off? How was he going to explain it? As they neared the trail leading down to the paper mill, they saw the other searchers who had seen the third person at a distance and knew the missing had been been found. There were exchanges of greetings and good wishes before they headed down to the paper mill.

It gladdened the women's hearts when Pokkot ran to the kitchen to tell of the happy news. Wiping her tears away, Jeong-hyang bent to the task of preparing the evening meal with Iseul and Ae-young who had come up to help. A voice behind her brought her around and she was pleased to see it was P'ado when he greeted her. To her surprise, he caught her in a tight embrace before retreating quickly. She shed tears before controlling herself. Had not he been eating? He felt thin. The happy light in their eyes belied the polite words they exchanged before he went out to help bring in the packages.

The night, the paper mill was crowded as villagers gathered, bringing along their own food and drinks to share out as they listened avidly to the stories Suk-kwon had to share. The royal procession, the sights of Hanseong, the events at Hwaseong Fortress and of what they had seen in their journey. Several of which were different from those views related from the men who had returned early once the Fortress Drill was over. By the time they called it a night, it was past third watch and the villagers went home, murmuring amongst themselves in wonder.

"There's so much to do and so little time," sighed Jeong-hyang as she lay in her bedding. "Iseul's wedding, meju, sauces, kimchi ... I almost wish I'm travelling again."

"At least Chang-sun and P'ado did a good job with the vegetable patch, we need not worry over much for winter," murmured Yunbok, half-alseep.

"Did he say anything?" That was the most urgent answer she was thinking of since their arrival.

"There's hardly any privacy to do that. We have plenty of time. Go to sleep do."

The next morning, everything was a bustle of activity. Yunbok and Suk-kwon brought the jeotgaldok down to the village pavillion where the villagers were called to share in the jeotgal before bringing the empty dok back to be washed and used for storage purposes. Young-joon came by to ascertain for himself the message sent to him was not an error and joyous was his reunion with his friend who he had thought lost forever. A grand celebration was called for, which his father agreed to heartily, and it was duely held with much extravagance at a dinner party at the Han residence a few days later.

As the days grew cooler, they settled back into the familiar old routine. The early rice was harvested, wormwood and sesame chaff scattered on the rice fields, more willow and oak branches were cut for the compost, cabbage and lettuce seeded. The women busied with the preparation of soy sauce, wedding clothing, moving to and fro up the trail between the paper mill and Chang-sun's house. There was barely any time for chat between P'ado and Yunbok as they dealt with the chores and the farm work. There would be time for that later, they knew, so they simply settled down into the usual rhythm. The days seemed to fly and all too soon, it was Cheoseo and the day of Suk-kwon's wedding.

Deciding to forego the initial stages of the marriage rite, Suk-kwon simply put on his ceremonial dress and waited in his house as Chang-sun, the elected sanggaek carried the ham to halmoni Nam who opened it and nodded in approval. Haraboji Yoo began calling out in a loud voice. At that, Suk-kwok appeared and stepped to the courtyard of Yunbok's house to begin the ceremony. When the bride and groom had retired to their room after the ceremony, Jeong-hyang and Ae-young elected to have a small little party of their own in Pokkot's room, since neither she nor Yunbok was inclined to do any "watching". That left Yunbok and P'ado to sit at the porch and finally talked quietly to each other. It was awkward at first but Yunbok chose to start at the beginning. Of his decision to adopt the orphan.

A decision fraught with much misgivings, P'ado knew but compassion overrode the doubts.

"When I come to think of it, aboji. I realized that you are different," P'ado said as he gazed at the night sky. "I have never seen as much familiarity between fathers and sons in the village and even between old master Han and ajoshi."

"That is true. I realized that myself through the years but it is difficult for me to maintain such a barrier," Yunbok said candidly. "I tried to follow the example set by aboji but he was somewhat less stern with me than he was with keunaboji. His treatment was coloured by the knowledge of what I am. Master Park was no help either, his "laxed" attitude is influenced by his travels and experiences of cultures beyond our borders." P'ado chuckled at the vexed tone. "My past has another bearing on it. I have no desire to perpetuate the lies of my childhood to the latter generations. I have been lied to and lived a lie. I do not want to do that to you."

"Aboji, do you think your life is a lie now?"

"I accepted the course I took and the road is clear and free. I can even point to when it begun," Yunbok smiled as he thought of the past. "The moment master Park told me I have to learn to defend  
myself."

"Ajoshi is truly sagacious. No one would have attempted what he did."

"Indeed he is and yet he was also a mystery. I thought his attitudes would be more inflexible when it came to nurturing the young ones," Yunbok added.

"That being what he is, is also why I was told to stay with him when I turned eleven?"

"Pokkot has come of age and it is time to observe appropriate separation. He can set a better example than I can," Yunbok sighed. "So after spending a long time thinking over the dilemma, what made up your mind?"

"Haraboji Han did, aboji," P'ado said softly. "That night he asked me about the principles and said I failed all of them." He nodded as Yunbok stared at him in astonishment and repeated what the old man had said to him. "I was shocked. I never thought I was self-centered, that I was wrong in my opinions. So I went back to my room and thought about it. I have to concede he is right. I have failed in my duty to my father and to you. I did not do my best nor what is right. What did it matter what you are? You are aboji. You have been since the day you rescued omonim and I. Everything you have done has been for me," he got to his knees to bow deeply. "Aboji, I will do my best to meet every expectation."

"I can ask for no more," said Yunbok, pleased with his sincerity. "Only look to the flowering one can expect in the days to come."

"Aboji, do you still hate ... harabonim?" P'ado said hesitantly, thinking it was not wise to bring up Shin Han-pyeong but Yunbok only smiled.

"We met at knaboji's tomb and made our peace."

"That is a relief," P'ado was happy that the past had been resolved. "There is so many things I wish to know. Will there be more stories to come?"

"This is only the beginning. There are many days before us. We have much to share with you, omoni and I. There is one other matter you have yet to answer however," Yunbok reminded him.

"I will attend hyanggyo come spring," said P'ado, sitting down again.

"Have you given thought of the possibility of a betrothal?"

"Do I decide?" a red flush crept up P'ado's face though Yunbok could not see it clearly in the flickering light from the oil lamp.

"Look at the examples we set," laughed Yunbok as he gestured all around them. "It need not be next year but you should decide if you want to. Unless you want omoni to help. If you want to wait, it is your choice. But be sure, you might not even have a chance by then," he said in warning.

"Aboji, you have sharp eyes," P'ado could not help laughing. "Then perhaps, if omoni could talk to ajumoni Ryang?"

"Aigoo, then I am right. If Ae-young is agreeable, we shall make the arrangements."

"Aboji, if they are agreeable, let me have some time to settle at the hyanggyo?"

"How long?"

"A year or two?" P'ado said tentatively, wondering if it was too much to ask.

"It is reasonable. I'm sure they will not mind. There is something you have oevrlooked. You did not retrieve the inheritance." Would it matter very much to P'ado?

"Aboji, I do not mind not having it at all. I appreciate his sincerity but I will leave it to the lucky person who discovers it. Who knows it will not be of use to people who need it?" The matter of the money was of no importance to P'ado. Much as he appreciated Hak-sun's efforts, most of it was ill-gotten gains.

I'm sorry, abonim but I'm sure you will not mind I start my family with a clean slate. After all, you died trying to create a better future for me.

"If it is fine with you, we shall it leave it as it is," nodded Yunbok. The fortune he himself had amassed was considerable from the sale of the paintings that had been sent out over the years though he had no intention of mentioning it to the boy. Through Young-joon, he had invested a part of it in Hansang. Whatever he had would be divided between P'ado and Pokkot on his passing.

"Aboji, do you intend to..," P'ado grinned as he pretended to finger an imaginery beard.

"I'm not very fond of that, contrary to what you might think. But eventually ... eventually, I'm in no hurry." Such peace. Yunbok had never felt better or the world looked so bright to him.

* * *

**Usu 1796**

The kitchen was a frenetic scene of activity; chimas whirled, feet tromped in and out, steam rose into the air, hands kneaded and shaped, ladles dipped into gamasots, sizzling sounds in the air, murmurs of conversation. At the daecheong, the doors were opened, letting in the cool air of spring. Hands carried the dishes to the low table, layered and stacked high with varieties of tteok, cooked food, cakes, fruits and wine. Finally, all was ready and the women gathered to one side of the courtyard while the men stood at the other, looking in.

Young-joon smiled and intoned aloud. The door of the back room slide opened and P'ado walked in, freshly washed plaited hair hanging down his back. Bowing to Young-joon and Yunbok, he knelt before the low table and performed the rites as Youn-joon called out the liturgy. Ceremoniously, he untied the daenggi at P'ado's plait. Picking up a comb from the tray offered by Yunbok, he brushed P'ado's hair, spreading it and twisted it carefully up into a sangtu, inserting the donggot taken from the tray before putting on the manggeon.

Putting the tray aside, Yunbok picked up the gat and presented it to Young-joon who placed it on P'ado's head and tied it. Once he was done, P'ado got up and returned to the back room and emerged later, minus the coloured baeja and dressed in jeogori and durumangi. He knelt once more before the low table and paid homage to the tablet set on it as Young-joon pronounced his transition to manhood. Henceforth, he was Seo Chung-ik, also to be known as Saneung.

Appropriately solemn, Chung-ik bowed to Young-joon before bowing deeply to Yunbok. Getting up, he went out to the porch and did the same to Jeong-hyang, Suk-kwon, old master Han before greeting those who gathered at the courtyard. His friends, all grinning and cheerful, accompanied him as he went down the trail to the village to pay his respects to the village elders. The women scattered and hurried to prepare and serve the food and drinks to those in the courtyard.

Yunbok invited old master Han, haraboji Yoo and Young-joon to seat themselves at the daecheong even as Suk-kwon looked to those at the porch and courtyard. Conversations were merry as the food began to arrive and drinks began to flow. When Chung-ik came back with his friends, it became more noisy. Throughout the day and the evening, villagers from the village dropped by, bringing gifts and food to share in the festivity.

Late that night, in his room, Chung-ik kept feeling the topknot and manggeon. It felt a little strange to him and even stranger to be addressed differently. He kept thinking it was someone else's name. Even Pokkot and Changmi seemed extraordinarily more reserved with him than any other times. Was that how it was? He patted himself, he did not feel any different except perhaps more aware of how he should present himself to the others. Getting up, he opened the window and looked out to the courtyard. Spring. He would be going to the hyanggyo the morrow with Yunbok and would not be home until the harvest season. He would miss home but it would be here when he came back in a few months. Yes, all that mattered, everything he held dear would be here. Smiling, he lightly latched the windows and went to bed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Epilogue**  
**Cheongmyeong 1798**

_To my dear friend, Beanie,_

_I went to Hwaseong again because I remembered a beautiful place to paint. Banghwasuryudo is what I called it. Travelling around here reminds me of that journey and our agreement. When do you think you can get away? Let us not wait too long ere I grow too old to get anywhere. Perhaps we can meet again at the mountain retreat? Our wild one has grown tamer. She is doing so well I doubt you can recognise her. Jinjia is growing by leaps and bounds. With care and guidance, he will turn out well. You will not be surprised to learn that old master Shin has been most diligent. I think he looks upon the __two as family. It is a kindness that you do for him, to give him purpose. He is in better spirits than I've ever seen him in._

_But he is growing older and frailer. You have to try to make one more journey back here at least. Remember your promise to visit Song-mi? Let me know when you have decided._

_Kim hyeong._

Folding the paper and tucking it into the envelope, Yunbok kept it in his jacket and laid down on the hwamunseok. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun. He did not move even when a weight came to rest on him.

"He reminds me of my promise to Song-mi and our agreement," he said.

"Since you are smiling, I take it all is well," she blinked sleepily.

"We have to go back once more. Aboji is getting older too, he thinks he cannot last too long."

"We cannot attend."

"I know. That's why he suggested we visit again."

"Only us?"

"Suro just had her baby, I don't think Chung-ik will want them to travel even if we go next year," he paused for a moment. "Young-joon might. He's been talking about bringing Young-woo to see Hanseong."

"Suk-kwon and Iseul? Pokkot?"

"We can ask them. Pokkot will want to go."

"Will they want to bring Gosu? He's only four."

"He will want to, he's always saying the son should follow the father," he laughed.

"Iseul will not relish having her son galloping off into the unknown."

"She may relish the thought of the many dishes to sample along the journey."

"I have never seen a more enthusiastic cook. You should see the recipes she has compiled," she sighed in bliss, shading her eyes from the sun as she looked to the sky. "She should have opened a jumak, many will flock to it."

"Who knows? She may open a jumak once Gosu is older," he opened his eyes and sat up, holding her so she did roll off. She did not bother to move but laid where she was, looking at the the flowers bending to and fro with the wind, dancing gaily even as the newly born insects clung tightly, waiting for their wings to spread and harden. Overhead, swallows flitted past with the lazy shadow of a kite gliding about.

"You have something on your mind," she said.

"Pokkot's pursuit of this talent of hers will bring happiness to herself, to others but may not wholly be permitted in later stages," he said sadly.

"What if she can find someone who can appreciate her?" she said, knowing what was troubling him.

"It will be difficult," he sighed.

"There is one family to consider," she was surprised he had not thought of it.

"Well, yes ...," he stopped for a moment. "If she is agreeable."

"Whatever has happened to betrothals where neither of the people concern is ever asked if they would like to get married?" she lamented jokingly.

"We started a bad precedent among ourselves," he grinned and pulled her close. "Make your wish."

"You spotted one already?" she sat up and looked about.

"Quick! A wish!" he chided her for her time wasting. "Just one wish," he whispered, closing his eyes as his brow met hers. "On the very first one."

"You will scold me," she said a moment later.

"What did you wish for?"

"It's not the time to reveal it as yet."

"Secret is it? What is it?" he stared after her dumbfounded. "Aigoo, don't run away! Tell me what it is!"

* * *

_Suro is Chang-mi's adult name._

F*I*N*I*S

_Author note_

_I originally had one story in mind when I started POTW Ink and Song in 2009. When I completed it, I was reluctant to let the characters go so I started on a second. Part two was easier since I had spent some time thinking of what Yunbok would have gone through in her travels. Once that was done, I did the story on the Japanese spy. That was part three and then a whim struck. Why shouldn't I write five stories? The pivotal event in POTW had been that five nyang. I already have that journey to Hwaseong Fortress in mind but I had nothing for another. It was then I realised I had been concentrating heavily on Yunbok and not much on Jeong-hyang so I shifted focus to her. However, I felt the plot was weak. It was after all, hasty made stuffing to fill that empty space. The original part three ended up as part four and everything fell in place._

_By the time I finished all five stories, I had amassed a small library on Korean culture, cuisine, arts, performing arts, poetry, history. To impose what I know of cultures with similar customs into the stories is wrong, I felt. Korea is unique and I have no wish to paint it any different. I have to say my painting is only surface performance, not a true understanding; I have never been to Korea. Additionally, I have to keep in mind I'm writing within a time frame and Korea at that time was a hermit kingdom. From letters and poetry, the cadence of their speech is clear but then, these are words that are left behind by __scholars, not the common people. How then, did they speak and behave? I really have no idea. The only thing I could do was to keep modern words and mannerisms out. There is no okay, no shrugging, no kissing, no modern vulgar cursing and perhaps most would be surprised to know that men didn't do what they would do when they take a leak today. No, they did not stand. It's unheard of._

_I picked out historical events and put them into the stories. Earthquakes, droughts, Hong-do's works and journeys, etc. The spy in part four is inevitably Japanese. How can it not be so? I spent some time trying to figure out a way to make this spy unique and remembered something of their performing arts. _

_The call up of troops in part five is fantasy, Jeongjo never gave such an order but I made it up just so Yunbok could get to the capital. To have so many soldiers from the provinces flooding Hanseong, their enemies would be hard put to try to ferret out anything. And so, it is with part five that I wrapped up everything that had happened in Yunbok's journey. Complete closure. Especially with the character who made that decision to do what he did with Yunbok the moment he took her home; Shin Han-pyeong._

_Jeongjo died in 1800. _

_Danwon Kim Hong-do was suspected to have died in 1806. He loved painting and could not resist any requests. Many were his friends and associates._

_There is no hard date for Hyewon Shin Yunbok's passing._

_My thanks to all who took the time to read. Additional thanks to those who left reviews and messages, it is much appreciated. _


End file.
